


The Ghost & the Darkness

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Invictus [2]
Category: Firefly, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 171,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: Blue Sun has taken River and Riddick will stop at nothing to get her back. But once he infiltrates the Academy how will they escape and return to Serenity? And what happened to them both while they were there? Sequel to Invictus In the Black as promised.





	1. We're Not Much Good At Goodbyes

He couldn't stop seeing River walk away from him. The fury that lit his veins felt like a fire worse than any wrath he'd ever known. It wasn’t anything like a quarter of an hour later that Riddick found he could move again. Of course he’d never stopped trying to regain control over his body so perhaps he’d worn the effects down, or perhaps whatever device they’d used didn’t work as well on him as it did normal homo sapiens. Still, it wasn’t with his usual grace that he got to his feet. Staggered was definitely the appropriate term as he gained upright status. Furiously he scowled at the direction in which the Academy shuttle had gone and limped over to where Inara was lying, still paralyzed. “This ain’t gonna be graceful or polite,” He told her, bending with an effort and getting her over his shoulder. “But I ain’t wastin’ any time.”

Her mumble seemed to be in the affirmative but at the moment he didn’t care. He’d never been so pissed off in his life. His mate had walked away from him. She’d warned him, told him she had to, but he hadn’t been prepared for just how insane it would make his animal go. He was a little surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth, he felt rabid. Strapping Inara into the shuttle seat he slammed the doors shut and flicked on the controls, powering the little transport up. Blitzing through the preflight checks he switched on the cortex and waved Serenity.

Mal came on and blinked in surprise when he saw Riddick but wasn’t given a chance to speak. “Make sure everybody’s on the ship when we dock,” The convict snarled. “And that boat better be ready to sail, because I will kill someone if we do not leave the minute we can.”

“What’s—“ 

Mal was cut off as Riddick began to flip switches and the engines whined. A moment later they were in the air and Riddick began to push the little shuttle for speed. “Them Blue Hands River was on about showed up after the mediatin’ was done,” Riddick snarled. “And my wife waltzed right up to them, calm as you please and let ‘em take her away, in exchange for our continued health.”

“The hell you say!” Mal’s outrage nearly matched Riddick’s. 

For some reason Riddick found that satisfying. “Yeah, so my mood ain’t the best right now,” he ground the words out from between clenched teeth. “So iffen there’s somethin’ wrong with Serenity that she ain’t able to fly when we’re docked you better tell me now. I’ll hijack another boat if I gotta.”

“How long ‘til you’re here?” Mal’s question was practical.

“Maybe twenty minutes if I push it,” Riddick checked the instruments. “River’s still on planet right now. Wave Badger and tell him to look for any outgoing Alliance or private boats, small, fast moving. They’ll be discreet, not flashy. Probably arrived right around the time River started to go sideways when we were visitin’ him.”

“I’m on it,” Mal moved to turn off the wave when Riddick stopped him.

“Simon’s almost as good as River on the Cortex, tell him to do a similar search. River’s cortex is on our bed in the passenger dorm. And tell him to start searching for new construction, anywhere on a Core planet started right around the time he got River out.” Riddick banked hard to the right and felt the shuttle shake a bit, but hold together. “ETA fifteen minutes. Riddick out.” 

8888

Mal had gone through the preflight check, the start up sequence and all that prevented Serenity from roaring out of the Eavesdown docks was the docking of Inara’s shuttle. Simon was sitting in the rear seat, his eyes glued River’s cortex, fingers clicking away like his life depended on it, which if Riddick’s expression and tone were to be believed, it did. 

Jayne was down in the armory checking on the amount of explosive putty he had in stock. Mal could hear him muttering and Ciara’s sweet voice chirping her replies. Zoe and Imam were in the galley with the twins, the shepherd minding the babies while Zoe used another cortex to check with some of the old contacts in the Browncoats about Alliance bases that should be defunct and strangely weren’t.

The familiar sound of the shuttle engine’s whine reached the Captain’s ears and he frowned. Kaylee would need to look at the engine of the shuttle when they hit dirt again. Riddick had been pushing the little ship pretty hard. A loud thump, three clicks and a beep later, the shuttle was docked and Mal grabbed the comm. “We are in the air in three minutes people. Kaylee, you stand by for hard burn once we’re out of atmo.”

The doors to the airlock slammed open and the somehow the silence was more menacing than thundering footsteps could ever be. How Riddick could wear heavy boots, bear the weight of all his muscle and still run quickly and silently was a mystery Mal might never solve. Riddick was on the bridge faster than the captain could have imagined anyone being able to move. “We got a course yet?” The convict snarled the question.

“Badger’s checkin’ on the ship,” Mal’s voice was testy, “Zoe is looking into a few things too.” Before he could bring up the wave again, Riddick had taken the co-pilot’s seat and waved Badger.

“Talk to me Badger,” River’s husband snarled the words. “They took my wife.”

“Got three possibles,” Badger cut to the chase, “One of them arrived right around the time River went wobbly, but it hasn’t left yet, scheduled time is in an hour. The second arrived an hour before, it departs in about five minutes, the last arrived around the same time as the first but they’re not scheduled to leave until tomorrow afternoon.” Badger’s face was grim, “Rick, how many guys do you want? I can send over the four that gave you escort and scrounge up ten more.”

“Iffen they’re goin’ off planet your men won’t help,” Riddick’s scowl was ferocious, “Thanks though.” He pulled a knife from his belt, absently flipping it in his hand. “Can you do a little more digging, find out destinations? Send ‘em in a wave on to Simon and Zoe? We’re cross checkin’ a few things here, tryin’ to figure where they’re gonna take her.”

“I’ll send you everything I got,” Badger promised. “Oh, and tell Zoe if you all need a safe house for her kids, I’ve got a nice place, heavily guarded, just in case we end up with a war on our hands.”

“We’ll keep it in mind,” Riddick nodded grimly and Badger disappeared from the screen. It wasn’t more than five minutes later, Riddick grimly staring out the bridge window while Simon worked feverishly behind him, that Simon’s screen made a beep and began to fill up with information. “What’ve we got Doc?” The dark man’s voice was dour with resolve.

“The one leaving tomorrow afternoon can’t be it, they’re a commercial shuttle service, small ships, elite passengers, jumping from planet to planet,” Simon shook his head. “Private but they can be bought. I doubt the academy would use them.”

“So it’s the first or the second.” Riddick looked at Mal and then took a deep breath. “They used words to make River go unconscious,” He explained. “How long does that last usually?”

“Anywhere from an hour to four hours,” Simon explained slowly. “I’ve never had to use it when she wasn’t already triggered.”

“So they could put her in cryo and take her back any route they cared to,” Mal said slowly, “Takin’ a page from your book Doc.”

“Yeah,” Riddick wrapped his hand around the knife blade and squeezed, breathing in the calming scent of the blood, concentrating on the pain. “Cryo could be good for us though.” He said after a moment, allowing the pain and rage to clear his head of worry momentarily. “She snaps out of cryo quick thanks to her routine, the meditation and vitamins.”

"But she hasn't been put in cryo after being sent to sleep," Mal muttered wincing as he watched the blood drip from Riddick's palm. "Besides, I'd wager they know 'xactly how quick she comes outa that sleep, might be they don't need cryo."

Riddick fought to keep from gripping the blade tighter, "Gorramit," He cursed and shook his head. "Until they start moving, until I got a direction, somewhere I know she's headed, we won't know who to follow."

Simon had been busily working the cortex and frowned, "And we have another problem." His voice was firm but resigned. "Badger sent all the info he had on the ships. One of them is a very small ship...probably doesn't hold many people. The owner is disturbingly familiar." He brought up a picture of a dark man with a handsome face.

"Jubal Early." Mal cursed vilely.

"River said he was a pawn." Riddick took a deep breath. "But what kind, the distraction so we chase him, or the type that makes it across the board and checks the king."

Simon cursed and shook his head. "No way to tell who the other ships belong to, one of them is on blackout, the other is simply neutral names, nothing we can use to find River."

Riddick sheathed his blade and viciously drove his fist into the inner hull. "We gotta have somethin'," His voice was a scarcely contained implosion of hostility. "Ain't losin' her," He drove his fist into the inner hull again.

Mal rubbed his hands over his face. "You got anything?" He called over to Simon, ignoring Riddick's barely restrained violence.

“One of the ships is departing, no charted course or destination given,” Simon muttered. “That’s the ship without Early on it.” He watched as River’s husband cursed again and closed his eyes concentration obvious. “What are you doing?”

“Tryin’ to feel her,” Riddick muttered. “But since she went unconscious, it's muted, got no real sense of direction.” Frustration tightened his voice and tensed his muscles and Simon refrained from inquiring what the convict meant.

“The ship with Early on it is also departing, ahead of schedule, fast burn out of atmo,” Simon reported.

“Let's go,” Riddick took a deep breath. “Follow the first one that left. If I have to I can find Early again, got a few folks owe me favors.” He looked at Mal, “River an’ me, we made sure Serenity’s got credit at fuel stations. We go for hard burn the whole way.”

“Okay, the first ship that left is called the Reliant,” Simon read the data off his screen. “And just based on their directions they’re headed for White Sun.” His voice was filled with distaste. “We’ll have to figure out which core planet they’re going to when we’re closer.”

Mal was busy getting Serenity in the air, Riddick took a moment away from cursing to watch the procedure and nodded slowly, if he had to, it was something he could do. “What about Early’s ship?” He asked the doctor.

“He calls it the Bounty, ha ha,” Simon frowned. “The course he filed says he’s going into the White Sun system, but he doesn’t have a final destination filed. Might be pushing past to someplace on the rim.”

“There’s a skyplex or two past White Sun,” Mal grunted the words out as he fought the atmosphere. Wordlessly Riddick took the co-pilot’s seat and began to help with the controls, the strength in his arms making the assent smoother until they broke atmo.

“Don’t matter right now,” Riddick frowned. “Just head for White Sun. I’m gonna try a few things, see if I can get a bead on River.” He rose and was at the doorway when Simon called his name. Riddick turned and looked at the doctor with a barely concealed growl.

“What are you going to do?” Simon’s voice was level and no one who didn’t know him very well would be able to see just how panicked and afraid the doctor was, not unless they had Riddick’s senses.

“Gonna see if I can find her,” Riddick snarled. “Iffen I stay ‘round you two I’ll end up shivin’ someone.”

“But—“ Simon barely got that word out before Riddick growled again and stalked out of the room, eerily silent even in his fury.

“Doc, let the man be,” Mal’s voice was quiet but Riddick could still hear it. “Get the feelin’ River’s the only reason the man acts half civilized an’ she just walked away from him. The why of it don’t matter, man’s lookin’ to kill some folk. Best not be in his way while the urge is on him.”

Riddick’s scowl didn’t lighten but his opinion of the captain went up half a notch. Seemed the man wasn’t entirely stupid.

8888

Ciara and Zoe were on the catwalk speaking quietly. Inara was in the galley with Imam. The twins were asleep in Zoe’s bunk. Jayne was in the lounge sharpening his knives. Simon was in the infirmary, preparing for the emergency he was certain would arrive. Kaylee was in the engine room, babying her girl along. Mal was still on the bridge, talking to Browncoats, trying to suss out where River could have been taken.

Riddick sat on the bed he and River had shared in the passenger dorm. A full two days had passed since River had walked towards the Blue Hands and he wasn’t any closer to feeling her mind, where she was. The only thing he could tell was that she was alive and that her mind was fogged, something kept her from thinking clearly, kept him from fixing on her direction.

This was something they hadn’t planned for, had no way of knowing what would keep River’s mind from communicating with his. All he could do was breath the way River had taught him and find each person on the ship in preparation for finding her. He’d done all he could to immerse himself in her scent grateful that no one had the time for laundry, the pillowslip had a few strands of River’s hair, the sheets held their combined scent, her brush had more of her hair… her axe and sword felt like her in his hands, the grips worn into the pattern of her palms.

Finally he was ready, and stalked out of the room towards the cargo bay, leaving silence in his wake as he passed. Barefoot, in loose cargos and a muscle shirt, he took his place in the center of the bay as River had taught him and began her kata, the one for meditation. He could close his eyes and move, and practically feel her beside him, his animal stretching out through his body. River had listened closely to his mind while they practiced and told him that the katas helped to join the animal fully with the man, instead of shutting it away. 

Balance was the key she’d said, balance between the man and the animal. Balance between the woman and her animal. The meditation she’d done while getting tattooed had helped her focus properly. The way Riddick sank into himself when pain hit him, turning it into fury, into resolve and focus had done the same for him while he had been under the needle. Somehow claiming each other after that intensity had joined their minds. But River wasn’t under him, wasn’t even nearby, and he had to find her. Had to be balanced enough on his own, the beast and the man united, if he was going to find his wife, his mate again.

The end of the kata came and he flowed smoothly from the ending to the beginning again, trying to relax into the movements designed to help him attain mental balance. Whispering above him, breathing behind him, the thrum of the ships engine’s beneath his feet. The buzz of a cortex screen, babies making burbling sounds in their crib, Mal’s voice. Scents of metal, of gun oil, machine grease, tea and jasmine, leather, silk, paper and clover and there under all of it, blood and apples and silk and cinnamon burnt black against steel.

Far away, through the black, he opened his eyes and stared out at the stars, hearing her mind, the tired murmuring of her thoughts, images stolen from someone else’s memory, captures of Spartan quarters, elegant with restraint. A ship, newer than Serenity, arched doorways, deep blue walls. A planet’s glow, a white sun and his own image, his silver eyes burning as they regarded something, someone. An estate, elegant and refined, wealth with exquisitely correct furnishings. A young dark haired boy studying. Dinosaurs. An older man scolding the boy for his language. ‘Simon lost his head in the heat of battle.’

Her mind, awakening, reaching out for his, beeping noises in her ears, something sticky on her temple, over her heart. Her eyes opened, a white and blue room, similar to a hospital, empty but for a bed and a monitor. A mirror on the wall smells of lies and watching eyes. He sees her cool elegant smile in the reflection and she gives it an ironic nod. She sits up on the bed, folds her hands, waits and waits until the door opens. A man in a white lab coat walks in and greets her. Her voice is polite, perfectly courteous. ‘Build thee more stately mansions o my soul, as the swift seasons roll, leave thy low vaulted past, let each new temple nobler than the last, shut thee from heaven with a dome more vast.’

He knows she is speaking both to him and to the man before her physically. Her voice echoes in his mind. He feels the mental shudder as she smiles at the doctor, speaks of her need for meditation and vitamins, how pleased she is that she has improved to the point of no longer needing other medications in order to control her gifts. How glad she is that she can at last be useful to the people who helped her find this gift.

The doctor’s scent dim through her nostrils reeks of pleasure and distrust. He smiles, hopeful and wary, and takes a syringe from his pocket. River tilts her head and sighs but holds out her arm. ‘Soon I hope you will see that sedation isn’t needful, that I am well. But I understand your concern. Tomorrow, I would like to meditate and go through my kata before the sedation if it seems feasible.’

The doctor talks a bit more, and she smiles, her face dopey and her mind calculating under it. The medicine feels like the sedatives Simon gave her, the soother she needed for a while that first year. She could burn through it if she meditated; lies down and closes her eyes, slows her breathing and the doctor leaves. Same medicine every day, immunity could be acquired, but care must be taken. Only during the time of REM sleep would it be safe to guide Serenity. Until trust could be gained, until freedoms were granted; privileges earned with proper behavior and courtesy.

Riddick cursed as he felt her mind slip away, the drugs stealing her purpose, her thoughts no longer touching his. He rose from the lotus position he’d sunk into and began to ferociously beat the sandbag Jayne had hung for sparing practice. Rage burnt through him, loss and pain fueling it. He felt a pop in his hand, pain and ignored it, seeing nothing but her face fading away from his mind, her love for him being stolen away by drugs and white rooms. Dimly he was aware of someone speaking, to him, to someone else? It didn’t matter, if it wasn’t River’s voice it didn’t matter.

8888

Jayne sat on the steps, Ciara sitting one step below him, cradled between his thighs, watching Riddick. Zoe and Imam squeezed onto the top step beside him and Jayne glanced at Zoe’s face. Dark eyes, set lips, she was worried as hell. Imam’s expression was serene and concerned, and Jayne shook his head. “Know just how the man feels,” he said quietly. “Let ‘im beat the hell outa the bag for a spell, he needs it. Got too much mad in him to talk straight yet.”

“His hands are bloody,” Ciara whispered. “I think I heard something crack, but he just keeps going.”

“He is a man who hates God,” Imam’s voice was sad. “I believe he sees this as one more evil God has done to him. The men who took his wife have no idea the fury they have unleashed upon the ‘Verse.”

Jayne shrugged slightly, “What’d ya expect Shepherd?” He slanted a sardonic look at Imam and Zoe. “Man was near killed at birth, raised in a foundlin’ home, an’ Alliance sent him to Slam for killin’ a man what needed it. He’s been on the run or in lockdown most of his life. River told me the first time he’d ever been happy was bein’ with her. Bein’ himself with her. He ain’t gotta hide nothin’, ain’t gotta do nothin’ different or change, she thinks he’s perfect the way he is. An’ then they take her away, take her an’ make it so she’s gotta walk away from him or they’ll kill him an’ ‘Nara an’ prolly all of us to boot.” Jayne looked back at Riddick, “Know just how he feels, one thing in the ‘Verse is yours, one person sees you as you are, loves ya anyway an’ they take her? S’prised the man ain’t pounded his way through the hull by now.”

Riddick’s voice broke into the conversation, “Kinda thought you’d be the one to figure it out.” He sat down on Jayne’s weight bench and regarded his bruised and bloody hands with a grim expression.

“The captain does not seem to me to be a man without understanding,” Imam said quietly.

“Mal ain’t pissed at the world,” Jayne shook his head, “Not like me an’ Rick. Mal lost his faith, lost his home, lost everything. But he’s got Zoe, got the boat, even got family now. The man’s broken an’ that’s different from mad.”

“I know what Jayne means Imam,” Zoe said quietly. “When you’ve only ever had one thing go right in your life, to have it taken away…” Her even voice broke and she took a deep breath. “You can give up, just let go of everything, or you can get mad.”

“Get busy livin’ or get busy dyin’,” Ciara spoke for the first time. “Ain’t no halfway. Halfway’s for fools.”

“You might say,” Riddick agreed quietly. “Saw some stuff, oncet I got through the kata and into the meditatin’ part. Found River, heard her, she had some things to say…gonna need the whole crew to help figure out what she meant. Some of it was for me, but some of it, I think was memories, there's a message in them, what she showed me felt deliberate, but they're monitoring her vitals, brain activity an' all so she couldn't just talk to me.”

“Let’s get Mal and the rest of ‘em.” Zoe stood, “Riddick you head to the infirmary, Simon’s gonna throw a fit when he sees your hands.”

“Ain’t much worried ‘bout that Zoe,” Riddick’s voice was still edgy with temper.

Jayne chuckled, “Just let him help Rick,” He suggested. “He’s in as bad a state as you are, hides it better is all. Raised to be proper ya know.”

Ciara nodded her agreement, “It’ll help you both. He needs someone to tend and your hands are pretty bad.”

Riddick rolled his eyes and stalked soft-footed towards the infirmary. “Doc,” He greeted the slender man with a nod. “Got news.”

Simon’s reaction was to jump when he was first greeted, nearly spill a tray of instruments, prevent that and then step towards Riddick only trip and nearly brain himself on the table. His only verbal response was a resigned sigh over his clumsiness, “Your hands… you really should stop hitting things.” He gestured to the table and Riddick rolled his eyes and hopped up onto it.

“Yeah, well if I hit soft things could end up killin’ someone an’ I don’ think you’d like that,” He growled. “Let’s wait on treatment or whatever until the rest of ‘em are in here.”

“Ain’t gotta wait long,” Mal’s voice came from the doorway. The rest of the crew filed in behind him, Ciara sitting in Jayne’s lap and Inara leaning against the captain. Kaylee hopped up onto the side counter, her sunny face subdued as it had been since River was taken. “Since we ain’t gotten a wave today be interested to hear how you got this news.”

“River an’ me, we figured out how to…connect with each other,” Riddick began. “Started workin’ the night before she was taken, she could talk to me, an’ hear what I thought back at her. I guess it’d be a step further than what she did with you on planet Zoe.” He nodded at the first mate, leaning against the counter next to Kaylee, Imam on her other side.

“Makes sense, she’s closer to you than anyone,” Zoe nodded back.

“When they used the words on her…” Riddick shook his head. “I knew where she was, but I couldn’t…couldn’t hear her. She wasn’t talkin’ anymore, bein’ unconscious, but out in the black…didn’t know how I’d be able to track her. Knew generally where she was, but it’s a big-ass sky, after all.”

“All right,” Mal said slowly. “Since Zoe said you had news. I guess somethin’s changed?”

“Finally got to the point where I was balanced, way we were when we first tried connectin’,” The dark man took a deep breath. “An’ I found her, found her mind anyway, I guess followed our, bond, for want of a better word, back to where she was.”

“So you saw her? Saw where they have her?” Simon’s voice was tense with excitement even as his hands steadily cleansed Riddick’s wounds.

“Got images, like captures, all sortsa stuff,” Riddick began to recount what he’d seen, watched as Zoe and Ciara began to work cortexes and do searches based on what he said.

Simon shook his head. “If she was thinking of dinosaurs and cannibalism she means they’re headed for Osiris.” He said quietly. “That’s where our parents raised us, where River first heard of the Academy.”

“There ain’t anything on Osiris that I can find,” Ciara shook her head. “There’s tons of possible locations but it’ll take days to get through ‘em all.”

Riddick growled low in his throat at the thought of River being gone for much longer. The past two days had him ready to gut anyone who looked at him cross-eyed. He’d never felt like this, twitchy, as if his skin was too tight. Sleep eluded him, exercise only exacerbated the condition, and he was ready to hijack the boat and follow his instincts until he found his wife. “There was something she said, might not mean anythin’ but…gave me the impression the place she was going was bigger than the last Academy.”

“What’d she say?” Mal asked, “Maybe we can suss out her meanin’.”

“Build thee more stately mansions o my soul, as the swift seasons roll, leave thy low-vaulted past, let each new temple nobler than the last shut thee from heaven with a dome more vast.” Riddick took a deep breath, “Problem is that ain’t alla the verse. Last line’s…sorta ominous. “’Til thou at length art free, leaving thine outgrown shell by life’s unresting sea.”

“Yeah, that don’t sound too promisin’,” Mal frowned, “But could be why she didn’t say it.”

“Yeah, ‘cept River don’t ever say nothin’ that’s got no meanin’,” Riddick scowled fiercely. “Let’s head for Osiris, she’s gonna try to talk to me when she’s supposed to be in REM sleep, guess the brain activity is similar so their sensors’d be fooled. An’ she can burn through the sedatives with enough exposure.”

“She wasn’t fighting?” Simon seemed very disturbed by that. “She’s never given up a day in her life, I can’t imagine my sister just lying down and letting them drug her.”

“There’s different kinds of fightin’ Doc,” Jayne said unexpectedly. “Clawin’ an’ screamin’, that won’t help her none, they might could dose her with somethin’ she cain’t burn off.”

“Jayne speaks truly,” Imam seconded the big man’s words, “River’s methods have changed, but she still attempts to evade her captors.”

“Bein’ sane can only help with that,” Mal wasn’t smiling, his dark gaze on Riddick as if he could tell just how close the man was to the edge. “I’m thinking Riddick’s right, head for Osiris at a hard burn, refuel when we get there. Narrow down where she is by shuttle. Planet’s a restricted landin’ zone though, that’s gonna be a problem.”

“Everything was blue and white, clean, spartan, arched doorways,” Riddick knew he was thinking aloud, “Kaylee how much do you know about ships, not just the engines but the way they’re fitted out?”

“Know a bit about everything,” Kaylee replied promptly. “Most Alliance ships they’re built like them stupid tall buildings in the Core. Smaller job, private ships…those can be custom made, wouldn’t know as much about interiors as the engines.”

“I might,” Inara spoke up. “Companions are often…asked to accompany the wealthy on their little jaunts. I can ask around, see if anyone recalls the type of ship with that interior.” She gave the dark man on the table a tiny smile. “If you could write down anything you remember about the ship, details, wainscoting, cabinet types, anything you saw it would be helpful.”

Riddick nodded, “I’ll get right on it,” He agreed, flexing his hands and instinctively reaching for his shiv so he could wrap his hand around the blade. Simon, more quickly than he would have thought, pulled the knife out of his hand and set it aside.

“You cannot keep injuring yourself out of anger,” The elegant looking man remonstrated. “Apart from the sheer waste of medical supplies, if you get an infection or injure yourself too badly, how will you find my sister?”

“Blood helps me focus,” Riddick said carelessly reaching for the knife.

“No,” Simon, again very quickly, moved it farther from his reach. “I don’t care if blood gives you an all natural high, you can’t afford to lose any. You’re the only one who can even reach River at the moment. We can’t afford to have you injuring yourself.”

“We’ll hit Osiris pretty soon,” Mal tried to soothe the two men, ineffectually but still making the attempt. “Simon, was wonderin’, would your parents have anything to do with this? Would River try to contact them? Would Blue Sun?”

“I can’t say what Blue Sun would do,” Simon spoke slowly, obviously considering the questions. “I doubt River would contact them, she knows they loved us, but at the same time…we’re an embarrassment. We reflect badly on our parents because of what I did to get her out.” He frowned, “If our parents were contacted by the Alliance, or someone from Blue Sun, they might agree to send word if either of us got in touch with them. I doubt they believed anything I told them about the Academy.”

“So it wouldn’t be a case of turnin’ River over to be tortured, so much as lookin’ the other way ‘cause River’s misbehavin’?” Mal tried to clarify Simon’s meaning.

“That’s probably the nicest way you could put it,” Simon shrugged. “They aren’t bad people. My father was scrupulously honorable in his business dealings, cut throat but honorable. My mother wouldn’t harm anyone. But they’re shallow. They’re…” He stopped, at a loss as to how he could explain his parents to people who wouldn’t dream of abandoning a child, to Jayne who had searched for his sweetheart for twelve years, or Mal who’d risked his life for River over and over again.

“They’re just Core folk,” Riddick was the one who got it. “They ain’t mean, just weak, little selfish, ain’t ever had to worry on nothin’. Ain’t used to a fuss over anythin’.”

“Exactly,” Simon nodded, “And when something happens for which they have no…precedent, they retreat into what they know.”

“So they won’t be any help,” Mal cut to the chase.

“I’m ashamed to say not.” Simon agreed.

“Don’t be ‘shamed Doc,” Zoe spoke up firmly. “It’s them as oughta be ashamed. You and River are upright, steadfast folk. Mal wouldn’t have you as crew otherwise.”

"Yeah, that's heartwarmin'," Riddick nodded, his lips twisting in annoyance. "Now can we get back to findin' my wife?"

"Riddick, you said River wouldn't be able to speak to you," Simon's voice stumbled over that phrase as if he still couldn't quite believe it. "Until she entered REM sleep...even by the most conservative estimate, that's two hours from now. I want you to sleep for at least an hour." 

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Riddick pushed himself off the exam table and found himself blocked by Simon. "Get outa my way Doc," He warned the slender man.

"Just as you cannot continue to injure yourself, you cannot deprive yourself of sleep," Simon retorted, annoyingly confident in his medical knowledge. "Sleep deprivation results in poor decisions, impaired reflexes and reduced cognitive functions. You have to sleep for my sister's sake if not for your own."

"I'll sleep after we get River back," Riddick stalked out of the room soundless as always. Behind him he heard Mal commenting to the rest of the crew.

"Anyone else find it unsettlin' how that man can be in a towerin' rage and still walk so soft-footed Serenity don't even rattle under his feet?"

8888

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Build thee more stately mansions o my soul, as the swift seasons roll, leave thy low vaulted past, let each new temple nobler than the last, shut thee from heaven with a dome more vast.- The Chambered Nautilus - Oliver Wendell Holmes
> 
> Get busy livin' or get busy dyin' - Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption - Stephen King
> 
> 'Til thou at length art free, leaving thine outgrown shell by life's unresting sea. - The Chambered Nautilus - Oliver Wendell Holmes


	2. Any Further Words Of Encouragement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'd like to begin by saying that I'm originally from Chicago and I've been to the Field Museum where the bodies of the famous lions reside. The movie made a big impression on me and I've used lines as chapter titles. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Mal rubbed a hand over his face and turned to look at Simon. The doc was still searching the cortex, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. Turned out Simon was almost as good as his sister for digging up information and between he, Inara and Ciara they had come up with a list of potential sites for the Academy.

“Doc, you got anything I can take to Riddick so’s he’ll stop growlin’ at gorram everyone?” The captain inquired, still rubbing his eyes.

“Strictly speaking, what I’m doing isn’t legal, so it’s a bit slower than River would be,” Simon replied absently. “Granted I did become something resembling an expert when I was looking for her the first time around, and I’m drawing from that experience. The problem is they know this time that we’ll come for her. They know I’ll never stop looking and if they’re not completely stupid, and unfortunately they are not, they’ll also know we have a crew of the most stubborn people in the ‘Verse backing me up. And that isn’t even counting Imam, Riddick and Ciara.”

“You have anything Doc?” Riddick’s voice was a low rumble from the shadows around the doorway. He hadn’t shaved in days and his eyes gleamed in the dark of the bridge and the hallway. “Anything?”

“We’ve managed to compile a list of potential sites. We’ve narrowed it down,” Simon gave the keys one final click. “Do you have anything new?” He turned and regarded his brother in law with eyes that measured and assessed just as thoroughly as Riddick’s.

“River says they’ve taken her off the sedatives,” Riddick leaned against the doorjamb, “Say’s they been runnin’ tests, an’ they’re gorram pleased with how far she’s progressed. They’re ‘llowin’ her to do her meditation an' katas an' all, givin’ her the vitamins. She caught the doctor thinkin’ it might have been worth it, her escapin’, since she come back all fixed and ready for work.”

“Work?” Mal’s voice was sharp.

Riddick nodded, “Yeah, that didn’ fly by me either,” He agreed. “She says the doctor was thinkin' of a target he’d like eliminated, someone’s a thorn in his side. Thinkin’ it’d be the perfect test of her commitment to the cause.” His mouth lifted in a bleak attempt at a smirk. “River ain’t caught on to who it is yet, she’s just plannin’ on requesting information, hoping they’ll let her plan her own job.”

“So she can delay, and chose the right moment to strike,” Simon murmured. “Did she say anything else?”

“She got wind of a possible tour, that they might let her see more a the facility.” The dark man’s voice was grim. “She's got a lot of glimpses outa the doc’s mind, got the impression she’s in a sorta complex, with regular buildings 'round it. Showed me how the doc was thinkin' of his commute from some fancy community outside a city. Big place with scrolled iron gates and guards ta keep the criminal element out.”

“Blue Sun has a huge new complex,” Simon said a bit wearily. “It’s located in Capital City, and getting in is…well impossible unless you work there.” He sighed, “I’m honestly not certain how we’d even be able to land the ship. Unless someone needs to see a lawyer.”

Riddick’s hands clenched into fists and he shook his head, “So with the luck we got, she’s probably in the Blue Sun complex.”

“Actually…” Simon cast a wary look at Mal, “We do know someone who could help. Someone Blue Sun wouldn’t question.”

“Who?” Mal and Riddick spoke in unison though the captain sounded confused and Riddick’s tone was more of a demanding growl.

“The Operative,” Simon offered those two words with a wince, anticipating Mal’s explosion. He wasn’t disappointed.

Riddick leaned against the wall, impressed by the width and breadth of Malcolm Reynolds vocabulary. It would have been amusing if it didn’t concern retrieving his wife. Ignoring the captain for the moment he looked at Simon. “Who're ya talkin' about?”

“The man assigned to retrieve or kill River before we put out the Miranda wave,” Simon explained. “He killed a lot of people, was responsible for the slaughter on Haven among other places.” The once core gentleman took a deep breath. “But after Miranda, after he saw the wave…the Operative was responsible for helping us get medical attention, getting us enough supplies so we could limp to Eavesdown and finish repairs.” He shook his head. “Shepherd Book told us that the Operative was the type of man who believed hard and never asked why. When he saw the wave…it broke his faith.”

“And you wanna trust him to help us get River out?” Mal shouted at Simon, more rage in his voice than Riddick had ever heard. “That _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ who murdered children?”

Riddick hadn’t had his vision go red in a long time, but that crimson mist dropped over his eyes and he couldn’t even remember taking the steps towards the captain. Shiv in one hand he wrapped his other around Mal’s throat and put the point of his shiv against the captain’s cheek, slamming him back against the inner hull. “Lemme tell you somethin’,” He snarled the words out. “I don’ care if he raped an' murdered a archbishop an' alla his little choir boys. I don’ care iffen I gotta make a deal with the devil himself. Iffen you don’ do everythin' in your power to find this man an' get him to help us, I’ll slit your throat an' send ya ta hell ta do my bargainin’ for me.”

Simon shook his head, Riddick could hear his heart beating quickly but his voice was oddly calm when he spoke. “Riddick, killing him won’t get River back. Besides, it isn’t up to him.” He blinked as Riddick dropped Mal to the ground, ignoring the captain’s wheezing curses. “River gave me a way to contact the Operative. She visited him on the hospital ship before we left for Eavesdown.” Riddick took one threatening step towards Simon and saw the fancy doctor nearly smile. “You won’t need to threaten me Riddick,” Simon shook his head. “I did a lot of things when I worked to get her out. Some of them I doubt Mal would approve of, but I got my sister out. If we need to bargain with the devil, I will throw all of my weight on your side.”

“Then lets get to it,” Riddick growled, afraid to hope, afraid to clutch at this one thing. “The ship they’re usin’ is faster and newer, an' we’re fallin' farther behind every minute.”

“I will happily contact the man,” Simon told his brother in law quietly. “If you give me your word that you’ll let me dose you so you sleep for at least eight hours.” Riddick’s growl sent the doctor’s stomach flipping but he remained resolute. “I’m serious. You won’t be any good to River if you fall over. Even you can’t go without sleep forever Riddick. It doesn’t have to be now, but after you talk with River again, you need to sleep.”

“You ain’t givin’ me a choice here,” Riddick frowned. “I can’t be sleepin’ for too long. Gotta be able to talk to River.”

“I’m not saying I’m going to put you in a coma,” Simon retorted. “But you need to rest. River wouldn’t want you to abuse yourself like this. What did she say when she read you and saw your hands?”

“Yellin' in my head,” Riddick nearly mumbled the words. “Told me not to be stupid.”

“Exactly.” Simon retorted. “There have got to be times that she’s asleep, let’s just get you on a schedule so you sleep when she does.”

“I’ll think 'bout it doc,” Riddick shook his head. “Just…don’ feel right.”

“What doesn’t?” Simon frowned as he began to type into the cortex again.

“Sleepin’ without her,” Riddick’s voice was softer, almost embarrassed, but his expression as he regarded Simon was defiant.

“When we first got on the ship, and she came out of cryo, two weeks early,” Simon added with a hard glance at Mal, “I couldn’t sleep through the night. I had to check on her every few hours. I just…couldn’t really believe she was with me again.” He shook his head, “It was like residency all over again, surviving on naps and a few hours sleep at night, because I just…I couldn’t leave her alone. I didn’t sleep a full eight hours straight for about nine months.”

“Well then ya got some idea a what it’s like for me.” Riddick folded his arms. “Now you gonna wave the devil’s son, or are we gonna talk some more about our feelin’s an' _lè sè_ like that?”

“We’ll wave him right now,” Simon turned a hard gaze on the captain. Riddick found himself almost impressed by the doctor again. “And I don’t want to hear anything from you Mal. We agreed we’d do just about anything to get River back. This is part of that.”

“I ain’t—“ Mal began and was cut off as Zoe entered the bridge.

“What’s all the ruckus up here?” She folded her arms as she regarded the three men. “Twin’s are down for their nap and you’re yellin' fit to be heard in the black.” Dark eyes swept over Riddick’s haggard face, Simon’s worried one and Mal’s furious expression.

“He,” Mal pointed at Simon, “Thinks calling the Operative for help is a good idea. And he,” He pointed at Riddick, “Threatened to gut me unless I went along with it. Now you tell ‘em it’s a bad idea an' we ain’t havin’ any part of that, that…”

Zoe regarded Simon and Riddick, “I’m guessin’ she’s in the Blue Sun compound? The one ain't a body gets in lessen they’re an employee?” Simon nodded soberly. “And it’s gonna be too long before they’ll let her out into the field for us to wait.” Riddick’s deepening scowl was answer enough. “Then call the _hún dàn_ and let’s get River out.”

“ _Nǐ zài jiǎng shén me pì huà_!” Mal demanded, “That _gǒushǐ duī_ killed our friends, our family.”

“An’ no one knows that better’n me.” Zoe replied coldly, “But I ain’t sacrificin’ my daughter to my anger or your grudges. I want River back. Don’t care how we do it.” She looked back at Simon, “Wave ‘im.”

Simon nodded and his hands typed rapidly into the cortex, the keys sounding like shots in the silence of the bridge.

8888

Riddick sat in the lounge outside the infirmary and sharpened his shivs, thinking about the Operative. From the way Mal had talked he’d expected someone who looked like him or worse; a monster barely clothed in skin. But the man had been elegant, soft-spoken with tired eyes that fired with rage when he heard what had happened to River Tam. He’d promised to look into things on his end and get back to them. Four hours later he’d waved them with a landing permit and a promise. The promise was simple. If he couldn’t get River out himself, he would find a way to get Riddick in.

Riddick had spent the better part of the next hour telling the Operative where River was, according to his senses, and just how aware she was. The man had seemed skeptical at first, but after Simon had confirmed Riddick’s abilities, the Operative had been pleased to have the information. He’d sent schematics of the Academy, including the public side of the school where actual children studied and detailed dossiers on all staff.

The Operative actually seemed apologetic when he told Simon that there was no way the doctor could go with Riddick. Simon Tam was far too well known by Blue Sun’s board of directors and his identity was flagged. If he went in to get River, neither of them would get out.

Riddick had kept his bargain with Simon, after he’d spoken with River and passed on the new information she’d given him, he let Simon dose him. It had been over two weeks since River had been taken, more than two weeks since he'd slept more than an hour. Now he wasn't sure he was awake.

He’d slept heavily and now felt as if his head was filled with sawdust. Simon emerged from the infirmary and handed him a glass of water and a couple of pills. “They’ll help wash the rest of the sedative out of your system, the way your system works I had to give you enough to knock out a horse,” The doctor explained. “I hope it won’t become necessary to sedate you again. If you can get at least six hours of sleep that would be sufficient time spent in REM that your body won’t become unbalanced.”

“Doc, I ain’t ever slept more’n six hours at a time,” Riddick told him dryly after he’d swallowed the pill. “Even as a little’un.”

“Odd,” Simon mused, his brain working on the puzzle. “Do you dream? Remember the dreams?”

“Sometimes,” The bigger man shrugged. “Sometimes not. Ain’t much of a worry, hadn’t had much pleasant to dream on in my life.”

“So nightmares.” Simon frowned still thinking. “Do you wake up from them? Or do you feel trapped in them?”

"Not nightmares doc," Riddick wondered why he was having this conversation. "Just...ain't like dreams as I understand 'em, as other folk have."

"Something else you and River have in common then," Simon offered. "She...always said she dreamed but her dreams were different from anyone else's." The slender man shrugged, "I always thought it was because of her intelligence, her mind processes everything quickly, in a different way."

"Your parents," Riddick wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question and it showed in his voice, strangely hesitant, "They ever talk to you an' River 'bout Furyans?"

"When River was about twelve she went through a phase where she was studying archeology and anthropology," Simon recalled. "And all she could talk about was visiting Londinium, the dig sites there and the last preservation of the people we all displaced when we arrived." He shook his head. "She said Furyan wasn't what they called themselves, they had different names for the various peoples, different cultures but with much in common. A respect for their world, for the cycles of life."

"She told me that one of the theories about the Furyans was they came from Earth That Was long before the arks brought us here, the First Americans had their own ships, their own decisions to leave Earth That Was." Riddick wasn't sure why he was talking about this now, but he continued despite his discomfort and foggy head. "When the Alliance came and took Londinium the people there, the ones that had been there long enough to adapt to the planet, they fought."

"And the Alliance called them the Furyans for their ferocity in battle," Simon nodded his understanding. "River was fascinated by the Furyans, she tried to learn everything she could about them."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded slowly. "Your folks ever give you cause to think you an' River had some Furyan ancestors somewhere?"

"I know they didn't care for River's fascination with the Furyans," Simon shook his head. "It was the one interest they tried to discourage. Everything thing else they let her learn all she wanted." He frowned, "To not be of completely Earth That Was descent, to have ancestry of a mutated race of humanity...that would be the sort of thing my parents would try to conceal."

"Think you could look into it?" Riddick asked quietly, "Because there's gotta be some reason 'sides the Academy messin' with her brain that she and I hear each other so well. It's to do with how well our animals balance with our human side."

"And if I remember what River talked about back then correctly...that was something the Furyans excelled at," Simon nodded his understanding. "If River's DNA, or mine, is anything like yours, genetic markers indicating commonalities..."

"Yeah, could be another way into the Academy, if that was part of why they wanted her in the first place," The convict nodded. "You said she were always intuitive, and I been the same way. Older than her, but if your Operative can't help to get her out...maybe he could bring in another prize."

"I've got samples from River, left over from when we were trying to figure out a regimen for her," Simon rose. "Come with me and I'll get some from you. I'll draw some of my own as well. We'll get started right away."

 

8888

Mal was still furious with Simon and Riddick, not that either of them cared, so when the Operative waved them, the Captain stormed off the bridge and Riddick answered. "Been three days," The convict greeted the dark skinned man. "Figured things wasn't goin' too well."

"My time has not been unproductive," The Operative's smile was tinged with sorrow and tentative. "Following your directions I have confirmed your suspicions regarding River’s location. I also took the liberty of erasing your information from the cortex and government data bases. Should you be seen on camera, you will not be recognized, in fact, you don't officially exist until you create a new identity."

"That'll be handy. I'm guessin' Blue Sun already did that for River," Riddick scowled darkly at the thought.

"You would, regrettably, be correct," The Operative nodded. "And I'm afraid getting her out will be more difficult than we first anticipated."

Simon spoke then, his voice calm though his eyes were worried, "Does Blue Sun plan to continue its program? Create more agents like River?"

"Their efforts seem to be moving in that direction," The dark skinned man nodded slowly. "I am allowed in their facility but I cannot gain access to River quickly enough to help her."

"The Doc an' me, we got a idea 'bout how you can gain some favor with Blue Sun," Riddick drawled. "Seems River ain't quite as unique in the 'Verse as they think." The Operative looked interested but slightly confused and Riddick's mouth curved into a smirk, "River's gifts...may have somethin' to do with her DNA, an' she an' I, we share some...traits."

"Traits you believe will make you of interest to Blue Sun," The Operative was not slow on the uptake Riddick would give him that. "You wish me to bring you to them, so that you can find River and break out."

"Yeah," The convict nodded. "An' ideally, I wanna be able ta bring the whole gorram place down when we leave."

"That is something I might be able to arrange, but it would take time," The Operative said thoughtfully. "The problem is that the company would just start over again, you can't kill every single member of the board."

"More interested in two freaks wearin' blue gloves," Riddick growled. "And don't bet that I can't kill every single one of them as profited from River's pain."

"Is it Blue Sun you want destroyed or the Academy?" The Operative sounded as if he was asking Riddick's preference of teas.

"Academy first, Blue Sun...that'll take some time, and River's help." Riddick retorted. He looked at Simon. "May as well do something with that new house we got."

Simon nearly grinned at the criminal's oblique reference to the skyplex. "That's the question you see, is the Academy on the grounds of the Blue Sun compound? Or under it? I know it's been moved for certain."

"It has been," The disillusioned government agent agreed. "And it is in the compound, but not underground, Osiris doesn't lend itself to...anything deeper than a sub-basement I'm afraid. The Academy is...camouflaged as a school, albeit a school with a restricted wing, and passages that connect it to the medical division of Blue Sun's complex."

"So if we destroy it...we'd be killing children," Simon realized his voice heavy. "I..."

"Yeah, that's a problem." Riddick agreed, "If we do that, not sure River'd want us to come get her. I'll go through anyone as stands in my way, but...killin' kids...that's somethin' I ain't ever done deliberate-like."

"Don't the schools have holidays? Field trips? Something that gets the children out?" Simon was grasping at straws.

"They do, there is a trip scheduled to Bernadette in fact, to see the ark Prometheus," The Operative was clicking on another screen. "But it isn't for another six weeks."

"River will have been in for..." Simon sounded horrified.

"For more than two months by then," Riddick finished grimly. "Can ya get me in 'fore that?"

"I could take you there the moment you dock," He was told. "But that will do nothing for you if you're unprepared."

"We'll hit atmo in 'bout twelve hours if I'm readin' this right," Riddick told him. "Can you start layin' the groundwork for bringin' me in? Maybe tell 'em you have a line on somebody would be worth their time? We've been gettin' information says River might be told to target someone, tryin' to avoid her assassinatin' folk if we can."

"I most certainly can," He was told calmly. "For the destruction of the Academy...and the men who wear blue gloves, I would suggest...something along the lines of a computer virus, to override the systems and seal in the staff. Contaminate the air and allow them to die. All staff but for the most senior live on site."

"Yeah, we know there's a doctor commutes back and forth. So we'd haveta hit 'em durin' the day, when everybody is there." Riddick said thoughtfully.

"Not really," Simon smiled, a cold cruel smile that Riddick found himself enjoying immensely. "If we infiltrate their systems we can get a confirmed list of all staff members who live outside the complex; that will augment the dossiers we were given. Their security is bound to be easier to get past than Blue Sun's. And River certainly deserves some reward for being so patient with all of us."

"Doc, I like how you think." Riddick smirked. "So we'll all get crackin' on that." He looked at the wave and tilted his head at the Operative. "Never got your name."

"I don't have one, officially," Dark eyes were sad, "But I recall my name was Hughes once."

"All right then Hughes," Riddick nodded. "We'll talk to you in a few days, hopefully our sources will have more info we can exchange then."

"Gentlemen, a pleasure." The Operative, newly re-named Hughes, bowed his head gravely and the wave disconnected.

"So you trust that _hún dàn_ ," Riddick turned to Simon curiously.

"I trust his need for redemption, and his desire to help River," Simon shrugged. "In the end I'm trusting River's read of his character. She was adamant that he be given a chance to change, that he wanted to change."

"Yeah, she...she kinda did the same for me, vouched for me, on planet," Riddick nodded his understanding. "Zoe trusted me because River said she could."

"River sometimes is wrong about specific thoughts she reads, more misinterpretation really," Simon nodded, "But her basic grasp of a person's character isn't ever muddled. If she says someone is a good person or trustworthy, then they are. Of course, that doesn't mean the person won't do something...regrettable."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded, "I got that." He rose from his chair and began to leave the helm in his usual soundless manner. "Gonna go through the katas after I beat the hell out of the sandbag."

"Wear gloves," Simon told him automatically. "I'll get back on the cortex."

"Yeah mom," Riddick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Go talk to River, tell her I love her," Simon rolled his eyes right back at him.

"Pansy ass doctor," Riddick snarled the words.

"Over muscled criminal," Simon retorted.

"You two keep this up River's gonna be jealous," Zoe teased as she slid past Riddick into the helm. "Go on Riddick, and Simon, you go get some rest too. I'll keep an eye on the bridge and if the Operative waves us I'll call you."

Simon rose and sighed. "Yeah, just a nap or something, recharge my brain."

"Kinda wondered if you ran on batteries," Riddick shook his head.

"Both of you go get some rest," Zoe ordered. "Don't wanna see you up here again 'til eighteen hundred hours."

"Uh," Simon blinked and looked confused, Riddick took a moment to enjoy the sight.

"She means six this evenin'," Riddick told him. "C'mon Doc, time to go to bed."

"I'm married," Simon told him with dignity. "And if I were not, I'd insist upon dinner first at least."

"You're a laugh riot Doc," Riddick shook his head.

8888

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> gǒu niáng yǎng de (son of a bitch/raised by a dog mother)
> 
> lè sè (garbage/trash)
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> Nǐ zài jiǎng shén me pì huà! (What shit/the fuck are you saying)
> 
> gǒushǐ duī (a person who behaves badly (lit. "a pile of dog shit"))


	3. The Ghost and The Darkness Have Come

River brought her leg up, spun and executed the kick perfectly. Doctor Lucas had seemed pleased when she'd permission to train more thoroughly in martial arts. In the five weeks she'd been at the Academy she'd only seen Dr. Lucas, his assistants, the Blue Hands, and orderlies. At least this time around no one was strapping her down and poking needles into her brain. But then there hadn’t been much doubt about her abilities considering she’d known exactly who had been watching her from the moment she’d woken up. And she’d also made clear that her only goal was improvement. She had no one to train with, so she had to train herself. Riddick had spoken with her as much as he could, but as she pointed out more than once, they both needed to sleep or escape would be impossible.

Lately though, Riddick had been even more tense, had told her he and Simon had enlisted aid that Mal didn't approve of. Apparently when Mal had found out Simon intended to contact the Operative the captain had exploded. But without Hughes' help, they wouldn't have been able to even land on Osiris much less attempt her rescue. She'd been able to feel her mate's animal, the tiger within him roaring with fury and need to find her, the need to wait, the further delay had been driving him to desperation.

The last time they'd communicated Riddick had promised her he'd see her soon. She'd been able to feel his resolve, the will like iron inside him that they would not be apart any longer, and that had been a week ago. She hadn't heard from him since, and the training dummy was taking the brunt of her ill-temper and worry. Outwardly she didn't dare breach the veneer of calm and civility she'd been using like a mask when she spoke with the staff of the Academy. She'd thought several times that she'd felt Riddick, felt his mind nearby, but when she reached for him she only hit a wall.

The door opened and she halted her practice, as Dr. Lucas entered, accompanied by the Blue Hands and someone else, a man hidden, encased in an armored sarcophagus, his presence radiating fury like a balm to her heart. River bowed politely to the doctor and tilted her head. "Sir," She greeted him with her usual cordial smile. "Am I to be honored with your company whilst I practice?"

"I will be observing," Dr. Lucas smiled pleasantly. "As will our associates," He gestured to the Blue Hands whose names River had never learned. "An interested party has found someone he believes will be an asset to our program."

"An asset sir?" River tilted her head inquiringly. "I'd be very interested to hear how. You spent a great deal of time on me, an investment. Years of work, of the finest minds furthering my education and helping me advance. How can someone without the benefit of your training and procedures be an asset to the program?"

"This man has a great deal of natural ability. The interested party had been tracking this man for some time, and concluded that his skills and talents were sufficiently advanced that we would find him of interest." Dr. Lucas tried to make his smile reassuring, failing miserably. "If you like, think of him as someone with whom you may spar, someone...who can push you."

"If you say so sir," River nodded, resigned. "May I inquire, what are his skills precisely?"

"Unprecedented reflexes, almost intuitive ability to determine an enemy's movements, and extreme strength as well as an ability to see in the dark, but that is balanced by a sensitivity to light," Dr. Lucas was almost enthusiastic, something River had yet to see. "His instincts are nearly animalistic. That is a quality you have begun to study as well, if I recall our earlier conversations? The ability to use your entire mind, taking in all of your surroundings and using both intelligence and reflex to deal with any threat."

"That is true," River nodded as if thinking, "Once I reached a sufficient level of meditation, of self awareness, it became much easier to embrace the animal part of my nature. If he has that ability naturally I could learn from him. His presumed skills would complement mine," River said slowly, hope and terror bubbling up in equal amounts. "Is he...a volunteer?"

"He was given a choice, service or death, and chose service," Dr. Lucas replied. "So in one sense he is a volunteer. But he is not a...polite man, nor entirely willing to be at the Academy. Part of your task will be to convince him that our program holds value."

"And when will his evaluation be complete?" River inquired with a smile of acceptance. "You are correct, it would enhance my skills to have a sparring partner at least."

"Oh, we've been evaluating him this past week," Dr. Lucas gave her a pleased nod. "But we've found this is the best way to transport him."

"Oh?" River raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "Curious."

"He doesn't like us much," Dr. Lucas shrugged, the least elegant movement she'd seen from him. "His terms for me are rather unflattering. Our associates he refers to with even less pleasure."

"And me?" River regarded the sarcophagus with narrowed eyes, hiding her worry and delight. "You expect him to find me more...appealing?"

"Well you are...more personable than I am my dear," Dr. Lucas conceded with an avuncular smile. "And much prettier."

River's mouth tilted humorously. "Sir, are you suggesting I flirt with your new...asset in an attempt to gain his...affection? If he is as animalistic as you imply, he may take it further than you would...approve of."

"I'm suggesting you go with your instincts," Dr. Lucas smiled. "And try to anticipate his," He gestured towards the sarcophagus. "As for his animal nature, he is still a man, violent yes, but I have every confidence in your ability to deal with him. I would like you to...set him free." His thoughts practically screamed his hopes at River, his belief that the man in the case would see her and lust for the woman, that this man's lust would work on River's own emotions, leading both subjects down a path of Dr. Lucas' choosing.

"Would you like me to listen first?" River inclined her head towards the armored case.

"If you feel it would prepare you," Dr. Lucas retreated towards the observation section of the practice room, gesturing for the Blue Hands to do the same.

River walked as softly as she was able towards the armored coffin and sent her mind towards it. The male inside was furious, filled with pain and rage and need, determination filling his thoughts. Beneath the surface were the memories of the tests, the torture he'd endured in the past week, the experiences he had kept her from hearing or seeing. Now though, he was afraid, the tiger filled with fury and fear for her. He had heard the entire conversation between she and Dr. Lucas and was terrified that in the week he'd blocked her out that they'd done something to her mind. "Oh my," She glanced at the three Academy personnel. "He is not...pleased to be encased." Dr. Lucas simply shrugged and she smiled slightly. "Let's hope seeing me instead of you will give him pause?" She began to flip open the locks.

'Beloved, Richard, attack me when I open the case, use the rage and fear I feel in you, I am perfectly well I promise you, but you must attack, as if you are still the man I met bound and chained by Johns,' She spoke into his mind, unable to conceal her joy and fear at having him by her side once again. She could feel his anger as her scent reached him, the burnt cinnamon smell that meant her fear, and how much how much he hated that smell on her. 'Some disorientation will be expected but you must make them believe we do not know each other. Lucas hopes you will lust after me, wants your emotions to influence mine, but that must come after your initial attack, the initial reaction.'

'Gorram it's good to hear your voice again Dancer.' He told her mentally, 'Glad you're all right and I'll do my best to act like the monster Johns caught, at least at first,' Riddick frowned and prepared to attack the minute he saw light.

River hit the last lock and flung the door of the casket open, ducking out of the way as Riddick sprang from the sarcophagus. He hit the padded floor and rolled, coming upon his feet with a growl. Seeing Lucas and the Blue Handed freaks he began to stalk towards them only stopping when River placed herself between he and the men.

"Do you wish to dance?" She smiled up at him, a winsome girl in the face of a large muscle-bound male barely clothed by a pair of hospital scrub trousers. He seemed even larger than she remembered, rage filling his body.

"Girly...ain't 'bout hurtin' children," His deep voice rasped the words out, fists clenched.

"Not a child, adult woman, merely diminutive," River retorted, aiming a kick at his head.

Riddick blocked it easily, pushing her back. "You wanna dance huh?" He growled down at her. "Don't seem like you'd be up to my speed little girl."

"Not a little girl," River snarled back at him. "Try and see."

He grinned, an astonishingly light hearted expression, "Don' like fightin' 'thout stakes," Riddick folded his arms. "What'll I get iffen I win?"

"What would he like?" River folded her arms and glared up at him. "Permission must be gained." She glanced at Dr. Lucas who was smiling in pleasure that his new subject was actually talking to her. Easily read in his mind was his hope for a bountiful harvest. He wished to use she and Riddick as his pawns, and in the future breed them for children he would use as more tools, their growth accelerated, and programming absolute. "Sir?"

"Nothing unreasonable, but...certain privileges could be offered," The doctor responded.

"Don' care 'bout your privileges," Riddick growled the words out. "First woman I seen in more'n a month. I win 'gainst you...I get to touch."

River sniffed, her entire expression derisive. "As if his hands were worthy to touch her, as if she would allow him such liberties with her person," She retorted. "If she wins, he must speak with her, give her history."

"If you win," He smirked. "Ain't ever lost girly."

"Ain't ever fought me," River mocked, imitating his accent. His reaction was a wicked grin and a growl before he leapt at her.

What followed was a no holds barred, heart pounding, bout of fighting. Riddick was aware of the variations in the doctor's scent, interest and calculation as he observed. The Blue Hands were static, their scents always the same, but the doctor's intentions were to be watched. River's scent was cool, like clear water and silk, steel and blood and burnt cinnamon running through it. Honey was beginning to flood her scent, her breath coming in gasps as his strength apparently began to outlast her speed and grace.

Riddick grinned fiercely and threw her to the mat, aiming a kick to her side, nearly laughing when she rolled away and swept his legs out from under him. The attack she threw at him then he was able to block with his forearm and caught her hand within his, jerking her sideways so he could straddle her body.

River nearly moaned as she felt Riddick press down on her, keeping his head out of the range of her legs. Struggling against his weight, she aimed a punch straight at his jaw and had the brief satisfaction of rocking his head back. He growled and caught both her wrists in one hand, the other fastening around her throat. "Yield girly," Riddick snarled into her face.

"Never yield to a Neanderthal," She swore at him, twisting beneath his legs.

"Could squeeze on you 'til you go blue an' gaspin' an' hafta give," He snapped his teeth over her mouth.

"Enough," Dr. Lucas moved forward, "River, I believe you have lost this round." He smiled, "But this merely accentuates what we discussed earlier. I believe adding strength training to your routine will also be helpful, grace without strength is pretty but without teeth." He looked at Riddick, "You are very strong, but you act purely on instinct, advanced training, fighting techniques would be helpful. Training with River will benefit you both."

"I won," Riddick grinned predatorily down at River. "Means I get to touch."

“Without permission, touching is not allowed,” She smirked up at him.

“I’m afraid River is correct,” Dr. Lucas nodded. “Such a bargain would not be beneficial to all parties involved.”

“You ‘greed to my terms,” Riddick growled, not budging from his position on top of River. His hand on her neck gentled, lifted and traced a fingertip over her eyebrows, her forehead, slipping into her hair. “Ain’t ever met a woman could keep up with me. Wanna get to know her.” A new warmth filled his voice, curiosity and desire coloring his low rumbling tones.

“Not completely averse to an exchange of knowledge, but all must be given willingly,” River looked from Riddick’s goggled eyes to Dr. Lucas standing nearby. “I made the bargain. Honor says I should keep it.” She flicked her eyes back over Riddick like a whip. “But touching does not imply lack of reciprocation. I am also allowed to stop the touching.”

“Wouldn’t be much fun iffen you couldn’t,” Riddick smirked and tilted his head so he was looking at Dr. Lucas. “I ain’t a rapist, murderer, yeah…but iffen I wanted her dead, she’d be dead.”

The doctor looked nonplussed for a moment and River read in his thoughts that he hadn’t expected the obvious animal attraction between his two subjects to be so immediate. He'd hoped for an eventual attraction, not this...instant lust, but he was willing to take advantage of it. “You will be watched, but from outside the room,” He capitulated, plainly willing to grasp at the potential for a breeding pair. “Should either of you begin to harm the other, this…experiment will be halted.”

“Don’ wanna hurt her…no fun in that,” Riddick chuckled. “Hell, I’ll even let ‘er up,” He let go of River’s hands and knelt back, slowly removing himself from atop her body, his arousal obvious through the thin drawstring pants he wore.

River sat up and slid her legs into the lotus position, regarding him as he knelt as if he were in a dojo. “I’m River,” She offered her hand.

“Rick,” He took her fingers carefully, clasping them in his huge hand.

“Well,” Dr. Lucas smiled. “The two of you please get to know each other, spar again if you like, but remember I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Nothing damaging.”

“Gee Doc,” Riddick drawled as he slanted a sardonic glance upward. “You’d think ya didn’ trust me or somethin’.”

“You have yet to prove yourself trustworthy,” Dr. Lucas informed him in a crisp voice totally belied by the excitement River felt in his mind.

8888

River regarded her husband with a small smile on her lips. “Wondered what had been going on,” She admitted aloud, “The doctor hasn’t had as much time to observe me lately.”

“Yeah, been payin’ me some attention,” Riddick nodded. “Got brought in week ago I guess.” He tilted his head as if regarding her. “So what’s your story? Heard Lucas say somethin’ about the ‘primary subject’.”

She shrugged, “Not the first student of the Academy, just the best student.” Her dark eyes never left his face, reading his plans, intentions for the Academy and Blue Sun. ‘Five weeks and the innocents will be gone,’ She told him, confirming the knowledge he had with what she’d read out of the minds of the staff. ‘Lucas expects us to touch, he can see we each find the other attractive. But he was cautioning me that I shouldn’t kill you.’

“Modest too huh?” Riddick chuckled darkly. “So what sorta skills you got? Side’s bein’ all bendy and deadly-like?” His animal stretched out, filling him, balance easily found now that River was beside him. ‘We'll need access to the main cortex. Need to override the systems. But that can wait a day I think, need to touch on you River love, feel you before I go crazy.’

“Genius.” River unfolded her legs and stood, performed a series of pirouettes and a grand jeté, before landing as lightly as down, and sitting closer to him. “Dancer. Assassin.” She tilted her head. “Reader.” Her eyes sparkled up at him. “What about you?”

“Escape artist, escaped convict, murderer,” Riddick chuckled. “Also…handy with knives, shivs really, making and using. Fast, strong, good recovery times.” He tilted his head thoughtfully and leaned forward so his forehead near touched hers. “An’ I remember just ‘bout everythin’.” He whispered teasingly.

“Really?” River did her absolute best to sound doubtful, “Education?”

“Penal system took care a that,” Riddick leaned back, “You?”

“Finished secondary school at an early age. Degrees in astrophysics, dance, and history, anthropology really,” River shrugged. “Told you, genius.”

“What was that dance stuff you did?” Riddick asked with a hint of a smile. “Wouldn’t mind seein’ more a that. Ain’t ever seen anythin’ like it.”

“Ballet,” River shrugged. “Perhaps later…as a reward for good behavior?”

“We done an awful lotta talkin’,” He growled at her. “Figure its ‘bout time I got to touch some.”

“She will acquiesce to your request, provided rules are followed,” She nodded.

“What rules?” The big man growled at her, “Ain’t plannin’ on breakin’ you girly.”

“Rule number one her name is River.” She unfolded her legs and knelt on all fours, eying him like a cat. “Rule number two is she is allowed to touch in return.” Slowly she crawled forward, eyes hot, “Rule number three is that full carnal knowledge must not be gained unwillingly by either party, voyeurs make this a certainty.”

“Know your name, ain’t arguin’ on you touchin’ back, an’ I don’t give a ruttin’ damn who’s watchin’,” He retorted, “An’ I already said I ain’t a rapist, goes no further’n we both want.”

“They are in agreement then,” River nodded decisively before crawling into his lap and laying a fingertip on his lips, tracing their outline. ‘Forgive my repetition husband,’ She spoke gently into his mind, ‘Attention to detail and the rules or laws is a persona I have adopted. It delays my fieldwork and furthers the illusion that I must have at least minimal control of my environment to maintain my discipline. They’re very pleased I no longer need medication and accept my seeming compulsion to follow the rules as a benefit to them.’

“Gonna kiss you now,” He told her roughly, “Ever been kissed?” Riddick let his mind flash back to the first time he’d kissed her, the wonder of that moment, the feel of her in his arms and felt her joy in his mind.

“Gun hand aboard Serenity,” River said solemnly, “Formed a partnership, shared sex and knowledge, excellent working relationship.”

“Interestin’,” Riddick muttered, humor sliding through him at her censored description of their relationship. “So I ain’t gonna scare you then,” He tilted his head and let his hands slid up her back and into her hair, tipping her face up to his. “That’s good.” He brought his mouth down on hers, gently, and with increasing pressure, letting the sheer need he felt for her well up inside him. After more than a month away from her, the animal was ready to devour her whole.

River couldn’t help it, she moaned into his mouth, it had been so long since he’d touched her, every mark he’d put on her body had faded except the love bite at the base of her neck. His lips parted and slid over hers, consuming her mouth, his tongue thrusting greedily inside. Her hands slid around his neck, fingers gliding over warm skin and soft black hair before sliding over his back. Her palm found the tattoo on his shoulder and pressed against it, pleasure bursting through her skin at the feel of him under her hands again.

Riddick groaned as she touched him, pushed a hand under her wife-beater tee and slid it up to cup her breast. No bra, meant she probably wasn’t wearing panties either. And he knew he wasn’t wearin’ shorts, clothes for the subjects were kept to a minimum. She shuddered under his hand, her breast swelling against his palm, nipple tight and scraping against his rough skin. “More,” She gasped the word into his mouth, “Please more.”

“Yeah,” He wasn’t going to be able to stop, “More,” He agreed as her hands slid up and down his back. Riddick pulled his mouth from her lips and began to press hot hungry kisses to her neck, her collarbone and past the strap of her tee to her creamy shoulder. She was shuddering, her breath coming in gasps and moans coloring the air around them. “Touch me,” He urged, pulling one of her hands to his chest.

“Want,” River arched her neck, pushing her breasts forward to his palm, “More.” His other hand had left her hair and slid down to cup her _pì gu_ , pressing her against his groin. His heart was pounding under her palm, his skin almost vibrating with the need to take her. She slipped her palm between their bodies and into the loose trousers he wore, grasping his cock and feeling him thrust against her hand, rubbing against her palm.

“Need,” Riddick could barely form words, thought was almost completely gone. The only certainty he had was the overwhelming necessity to mate, to posses, to mark his wife again. His hand slid from her curvy bottom to her waist and under the drawstring pants, finding her sheath and feeling her honey coating his fingers.

River almost screamed at the feel of Riddick’s hand cupping her mound, clever fingers finding all her sensitive places and stroking them. “Need more,” She moaned into his shoulder, “Want.”

“Yeah,” He couldn’t wait, pulled her higher against him and fixed his mouth to her breast, sucking hard through the thin fabric until she was squirming with the need to get closer, to have more of the sensations. Her hands pulled his pants open, and reached in, cupping his balls and sliding over his cock in a tantalizing caress. “Gotta have you…” Riddick groaned the words out, putting her on her back on the mats and pressing down between her thighs.

River moaned a protest as he stopped sucking on her breasts and then sighed in contentment as Riddick jerked her pants down, tearing a seam as he exposed her body to his gaze. His huge frame covered her as he pulled his cock out and began to slowly enter her. Her moan climbed to a shriek as for the first time in more than a month her husband filled her body. He pulled her legs up, pressed them back so her knees nearly touched her shoulders and slowly began to thrust.

He couldn’t wait, he could feel her, the pleasure overwhelming her, his possession of her body igniting bliss like a volcano, as he pumped in and out of her. “Now,” Riddick groaned as he felt her tightening around him. Her mind sought his, his animal wrapped around hers, and he heard her cry out with every part of him as she came, her fall dragging his seed out of him, pleasure so deep it was almost pain. ‘Love you River,’ His animal rubbed against hers, their minds still entwined.

River shivered under him, the cool air reaching her skin, ‘I love you too Richard, my Furyan,’ Her mind whispered to his. ‘We cannot show tenderness, Dr. Lucas will use affection against us. Animalistic is expected from you, my mind can be overwhelmed with your lust, so I respond to it…but we must part soon, or you must act as if you mean to possess me again. Crude behavior, animalistic, lust… Or he will make certain we never see one another again.’

In response Riddick eased her legs down so they encircled his waist and lifted his chest off of hers. “Guessin’ it’s been longer’n a month for you,” He smirked down at her, balancing on his elbows to hold his weight off her body. “Wanna go again?” He rotated his hips against hers, enjoying her gasp of desire wholeheartedly.

“He is very skilled at eliciting a physical response,” River noted. “Would like to enjoy his mouth more, on her skin.” She tilted her head and regarded him thoughtfully, “He also tore her clothing. That is not appropriate.”

“Yeah, weren’t too patient,” He was unapologetic as he dipped his head down to her neck and began to draw lazy circles on her skin with his tongue. “Didn’ hear you complainin’ at the time,” He swiveled his hips again and heard her gasp. “Got nice skin,” Riddick nearly groaned over the sweetness of her flesh under his lips. “Ain’t a hardship to spen' time on it.” He was torn between tasting her breasts and hiding her flesh from the cameras he knew were in the room.

“Want your mouth on my skin,” Her little fists hit his shoulders in a bittersweet caress and he couldn’t help but laugh darkly before he tore her shirt down the middle.

“Don’t never let it be said I ain’t obedient,” Riddick bent his head to her breasts, latching onto one and sucking hard, loving her cries begging him for more, for him to fuck her. Her hips were flexing up to his, slender strong legs wrapped around his waist and drawing his body into hers. He groaned as he fixed his mouth to her other breast and nearly howled as something inside her tightened and clutched around him.

“He should move harder,” River demanded, sliding her arms around his back and pulling his body down to hers.

"Girl you got no patience," Riddick grinned as he resisted her efforts and continued to suck on her breasts. "How long they keep you in here anyway?"

"Five weeks this time," River moaned and shuddered. "Please..."

"All right River girl," He bent and kissed her hard on the mouth, "You hang onto me." He began to pound into her relentlessly, driving her to pinnacle after pinnacle of pleasure until they both were gasping and utterly spent. He felt her body clamping down on his, felt himself empty into her, their bodies and minds entwined in bliss.

"Fire," River whispered as his body collapsed onto hers, "Filled with fire."

"What're you sayin'?" Riddick took a moment to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to always understand her.

"He has filled her with fire," River smiled and sighed a bit. "He is blood and wrath and fire and he has filled her with them."

"Uh huh," Riddick tilted his head pulling out of her body and pulling his trousers up. She whimpered a slightly as their bodies parted and shivered. “Ya’ll right?” He kept his voice gruff even as his mind filled with worry that he’d hurt her in some way.

“She is…” River sighed and rolled on her side, watching him lazily. ‘Don’t worry husband, you didn’t hurt me.’ Her mental voice soothed, ‘Dr. Lucas is very pleased, subjects showed excellent chemistry. He is excited that he may finally have a breeding pair. The animalistic nature of the male is balanced by the cerebral nature of the female.’ Aloud she simply observed, “He is shy before her now that his needs have been satisfied?”

“Ain’t shy ‘round women, even little ones,” Riddick shook his head. “Just spent too much time in slam to like havin’ men sniffin’ ‘round me.” He jerked his chin at one of the cameras that watched them. “Seems like you’re givin’ ‘em enough of a show.” Mentally he growled the words, ‘Cover up River love, before I go nuts. Don’t want to give them anymore. And seeing you like this… Dr. Lucas’ breeding pair might just start all over again.’

She yawned at him and lazily began to tug her pants up, seemingly becoming distracted by the texture of the fabric against her skin staring at it for long minutes while she conversed with him mentally, ‘Don’t be alarmed if I seem to lose track of myself like this, every now and then I let myself get caught up, and then come back. When I was questioned about it I put it down to new stimuli, they’ve accepted that I tend to read people and become distracted. I’ve been doing it when I want them to know I’m reading them. And around the Blue Hands I make sure it never lasts long so they think I can’t read them. They all think they’ve developed mental shields here, because I never act like this for long around them. For supposed scientists they’re remarkably good at overestimating their capabilities.’

“Girl?” Riddick growled out the word and poked her shoulder. “Ya’ll right?” He scowled, shaking his head and letting his hand slide to her hair, lifting a lock of it, sniffing and enjoying her scent before letting if fall again. “River? You still here?”

The door slid open and Dr. Lucas entered, smiling in his ‘I’m your favorite uncle’ fashion that got on Riddick’s nerves. “Don’t worry Rick, she’s just reading you. I’m sure she finds your mind fascinating. And as with all new things, discipline slides and she gets a bit caught up.”

As if Dr. Lucas’ voice had been enough to draw her out, River blinked slowly and smiled. Gracefully she rose to her feet and finished tying her pants together before drawing the remains of her shirt around her upper body and knotting the ends. “His mind is most pleasant to hear Doctor,” she greeted the scientist. “Quite clear, layered but remarkably well balanced.” She reached a slender hand towards Riddick’s chest and trailed her fingers downward, smiling at the growl that evoked from the big male.

“He’s not your pet River,” Dr. Lucas was far too pleased to sound properly admonishing. Clear as day in his mind was his hope that she’d been impregnated, his plans for the child, for the parents. “Remember the rules now.”

“Not without permission,” River withdrew her hand from Riddick’s chest, her lips pursing into a pout.

Without thinking Riddick moved closer to River and took her hand, putting it back on his chest. “Long’s you ain’t hittin’ me, you got my permission to touch,” He looked at Doctor Lucas. “Lessen it’s your permission she’s talkin’ ‘bout.”

Doctor Lucas chuckled, the sound grated on Riddick’s nerves, “Generally it has been my permission required, but she hasn’t had a partner before this.” He looked at River, “I’m willing to relax the rules seeing as you and Rick will be sparring frequently and the two of you seem to…get along in other ways as well.”

“He is a superior male specimen,” River nodded seriously, letting her fingers drift over Riddick’s chest. “How will the rules be amended sir?” She tilted her head curiously. “Anxious to establish new parameters.”

“Let's begin with unlimited contact,” Dr. Lucas smiled down at the diminutive girl, condescension oozing from every pore. “Unless I believe it’s being abused. I understand from the condition you were in when you came back to us that you enjoy a certain…animalistic behavior from a partner. But I can’t allow that sort of damage. It’s bad enough the two of you have permanent marks already.”

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout Doc?” Riddick kept his voice low as he asked the question, feeling River’s pleasure as his voice rumbled beneath her fingertips.

“You both have tattoos, and scars,” The doctor’s distaste dripped from his words. “Such distinguishing marks are counterproductive to our work. But at least they’re in places that are easily covered, in time we’ll work on removing them.” He shook his head, “I don’t want anymore blemishes.” He wagged his finger at River. “But apart from that, I think learning to share your practice time and your training would be good for both of you.”

Riddick nearly snorted, now that he knew to look for it, the doctor was nearly transparent in his intentions. “I ain’t too keen on sharin’ Doc,” He said shortly. “An’ you know I don’ sleep ‘round strangers.”

“Then you will learn,” The doctor’s kindly manner dropped like a ton of bricks. “You will be working with River for the foreseeable future. You will share quarters, meals, lessons and training. You will be in each other’s company night and day. You must learn to share, and to trust. You are to be partners.”

“Doc—“ Riddick started to growl and was halted by River’s little palm smacking his chest sharply.

“No growling,” She remonstrated, giving him a soft smile. Dark eyes gazed up at the doctor hopefully. “All great cats need time to accept. She came to see Doctor Lucas’ wisdom independent of the Academy. He has not had such time to grow accustomed.” Her hand left Riddick’s chest as she stepped towards the doctor and Riddick fought to keep from snatching it back. “Partners must learn to trust. Cannot be forced.” She smiled widely. “Doctor Lucas has brought her a tiger. She knew long ago that such would occur. Full understanding was not gained until she returned to the Academy. But now she understands why she chose the tiger.”

The doctor’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “You saw the tiger?” He inquired, fixing his gaze on River’s face. “Saw this man?”

“No, only saw the tiger, with glowing eyes.” River shrugged. “Foretelling is imperfect, comes in dreams more than visions. But she knew the tiger was wanted, hence the tattoo she bears. A talisman.” She smiled winsomely up at the doctor. “But Doctor Lucas brought her the tiger, so Doctor Lucas knows the tiger is needed.”

“Hmm…” The scientist frowned. “We’ll try it my way for two weeks.” He told her. “I’ll leave it to you how you tame the wild cat to your hand.” He clasped his hands together and looked at the two of them, Riddick’s hands clenched into fists and River smiling innocently up at him. “But River, if you two don’t show significant progress at the end of that time, I may reevaluate the situation.”

“Of course Doctor,” River gave the man a slight bow of respect, inwardly seething. “You know that I will do my best to follow your instructions.” She straightened, no sign of her rebellion on her smiling face. “Will we be given a new schedule? Or will that remain the same?”

“A slightly adjusted itinerary will be forthcoming with your meal,” The doctor smiled comforted by his subject’s request for rules and timetables. “We’ll need to make a few changes to your room, to accommodate your partner.”

“Large male,” River wrinkled her nose, giving the impression that she disliked the change but wouldn’t argue it. “Won’t fit in hospital bed.”

“Indeed,” The scientist agreed. “But not much else will change River, I know how much you value your routine.”

“She is glad of Doctor Lucas’ understanding,” River beamed at him. “I endeavor to improve daily. I know you have field work you wish completed. I do not wish to disappoint.”

“I know, and you are improving greatly. I believe it will be quite soon that you will be ready. Perhaps a partner will prove to be helpful.” Doctor Lucas suggested, beginning to walk towards the door. “In accommodating him, perhaps you will find yourself more capable of adaptation.”

“My fondest hope,” River bowed again as Doctor Lucas left.

Riddick turned a scowling face down at River and snarled, “I ain’t a tiger to be tamed little girl.”

“Large growly man, acts like a tiger.” She made a face at him. “She will have to share with him. Not sure it is worth it.”

“Like your scrawny ass is what I wanna deal with alla the time,” Riddick sneered down at her.

“Had no problem with my ‘scrawny ass’ when he was ruttin’ in me,” River retorted. “Seemed to like it fine.”

“Ain’t in you now, and it’s gorram irritatin’,” He loomed over her. “An’ now I gotta sleep near you? You wanna have me in your bed, hands on you? Cain’t tell me you’re happy ‘bout that.”

“Disruptive Neanderthal,” River snapped, stepping closer and poking his chest with her finger. “Probably will try to smother her in her sleep.”

“You didn’ seem to mind my hand ‘round your throat earlier,” Riddick taunted. “Could feel you comin’ into heat, like a lil cat.”

“Could tell the Neanderthal enjoyed it as well, or does he typically carry cucumbers in his pants,” She sneered up at him.

“Think you found out; ain’t a cucumber girly,” He growled and made a grab for her waist, hauling her up against him and burying his face in her neck and hair. “Ain’t right that you smell so good,” Riddick told her.

“Shouldn’t feel so right against her,” River gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“You ain’t…” He groaned as the door opened again, turning a glare unseen behind his goggles to the doorway. “What?”

River sighed and tapped his shoulder. “Down please,” She waited patiently until his arms loosened before unwinding her legs from his waist. “Thank you,” She caught his hand and gave it a squeeze before turning her attention to the Blue Hands in the doorway. “Yes?”

“Doctor Lucas suggests that the lights be dimmed,” One of the creepy men said in his monotone voice. “He has given River Tam vocal control of the lights and feels this will aid the subjects in bonding.”

“Doctor Lucas is most kind,” River bowed slightly and waited until the Blue Hand left and the doors slid shut before turning to Riddick. “Perhaps you would like to watch the ballet you requested earlier?”

“Yeah, like to see that,” He nodded and took a spot against the wall, leaning back and watching her. Unspoken in his mind was the thought that they’d better act a bit more combative and less like they wanted to tear each others clothes off all the time. Love at first sight wasn’t what the Academy wanted and was the surest way for one of them to end up dead. He felt her agreement and sorrow and promised her silently that no matter how they started the night in bed they’d end up wound around each other.

  
8888

Riddick clenched his fists as he heard River’s teeth chatter. In keeping with he and River’s plan, he’d taken a pillow and a blanket and moved to a corner of the room opposite of the double bed to try and sleep. While he’d agreed with the plan in principle, it was much harder than he’d anticipated to simply listen to her shivering. Finally he couldn’t take anymore and two hours earlier than they’d planned he roared into the silence of the room. “Gorramit girl, you tryin’ to break your teeth? What’s wrong with you?”

“Lack of mass makes heat conservation ineffective,” River’s voice was trembling, but no less annoyed with a question she clearly considered stupid.

“What?” Riddick sat up and braced his back against the wall. “What're you ruttin’ talkin’ ‘bout? Cain’t sleep with alla that racket.”

“She is smaller and scrawnier than the Neanderthal so she is cold,” River retorted with the air of someone explaining a rudimentary fact. “If the Neanderthal doesn’t like it he can lump it. He is the one that took the thick blanket from her.”

“Don’t go makin’ this my fault,” He snarled at her. “I ain’t the one said sharin’ were good for you.”

“Doctor Lucas has her best interests at heart,” She retorted, sitting up in the bed and primly tucking the sheet around her body so nothing of her breasts showed through her nightgown. “He is going to help her be better, build better worlds for everyone. This is her primary purpose. Not to satisfy the lusts and whims of a Neanderthal.” Her glare speared him in his corner unerringly.

“Yeah, an' where does a Neanderthal fit into that?” Riddick snorted, “Forget it, I ain’t carin’, just want some gorram sleep. So shut up an' get some sleep a your own.”

“Give back the thick blanket and sleep might be possible,” River snarled back at him.

“Not on your life,” He pulled it closer, his grip possessive.

“Then she will take it and give him the thin one,” River began to haul herself out of bed, dragging the sheet and bedding with her in her efforts.

Riddick scowled and stood up, stalking toward her, still gripping the blanket. “I don’t think so girl,” He growled down at her as she glared up at him.

“He is being foolish. System will overheat with the bedding he has taken. An exchange benefits all parties,” River insisted.

“What is mine is mine,” He shook his head. “Get that through your skull girl.”

“Name is River, not girl.” She snapped at him. “Or did the Neanderthal forget already?”

“An' my name is Rick, not Neanderthal,” Riddick growled down at her. “Get your _pì gu_ back in bed 'fore I put you there.”

“He has not the capability,” Pink lips pursed derisively.

“Oh ya think I don’t,” Riddick moved, more quickly than River had been expecting and wrapped her in his arms, in two long strides she was tackled to the bed, the bedding a tangle around them. “I am more'n capable little girl, River,” He named her mockingly.

“Put her here, but cannot keep her,” She sneered up at him, and began to wiggle away from his grasp.

He groaned and tightened his grip on her, one hand sliding from her waist down to her _pì gu_ , squeezing the curves gently. “Yeah I can,” Riddick growled, enjoying the sight of her tumbled on the bed, her hair and skin a delicious contrast to his odd vision. He bent and buried his face in her neck, breathing her scent, brushing his lips over her skin in warm lazy kisses. “And I’m gonna.” He slid his other hand up, under her nightgown and stroked the side of her breast. “And you’re gonna let me.”

“She will not,” River argued, more for the sake of argument than true disagreement, her body already softening under his. “Not bound by a wager.”

“Yeah, but ya still like how I make ya feel,” It was an arrogant statement, but still true as her breathing quickened under his mouth. He ignored everything around them and concentrated on her skin, the silkiness of it under his mouth, smooth over her collarbone, the little gasp she made when he found a tender spot beneath her ear. "An' damn if I don' like how you feel under me," He forced himself to admit.

"He is not unskilled," River's words were grudging but her voice was a breathless moan as Riddick's hand moved from her butt to her waist and up her back, arching her body upward. His palm pulled the nightgown up and with a muttered curse he stopped teasing the side of her breast long enough to push the cotton thing over her head, tossing it towards the foot of the bed. "Reciprocation is necessary for balance," She gasped the words out as his lips began to tease the swollen flesh of her breasts.

"Wha's that?" Riddick managed to mutter the question before he closed his lips around one dark tight nipple. Her cry of shock at the sensation sent fire bursting through his veins, his cock throbbing with the need to plunge into her. He groaned and couldn't stop himself from rubbing his cock against her thighs, instinctively seeking some relief of the tension gripping him.

River freed her hands from the tangle of sheets and blankets and let her hands touch Riddick's head and shoulders as he moved to suck on her other breast. "Ohhh..." She couldn't stop the low moan from leaving her lips. "Rick, take off your pants," She demanded.

"You do it," He refused to stop touching her. If she wanted him naked she could get him that way. Riddick was vaguely aware that he was growling in his chest as he pleasured her. His animal hated that the cameras watched his woman seeking her pleasure, hated the idea that someone else thought River belonged to them and not him. "If you want this, you do it," He insisted.

River shivered under his mouth, her body instinctively seeking his. Shifting as much as she could, she parted her thighs and felt him groan deep in his chest as his body was cradled against hers. "Want this, want Rick," she insisted, "Can't reach..." She tried to fit a hand between their bodies and heard him growl a warning against anything that would part her skin from his. "Rick," She moaned, frustrated. "Please..."

"Like that sound," Riddick shuddered as she begged him and caught her hands in one of his before sliding the other down to his stomach and untying the drawstring of his trousers. Her feet caught the fabric and began to push it down his legs impatiently. "You wanna touch little River girl?" He teased her using his now free hand to cup her mound, holding his body away from hers.

"Yes, want to touch," She shivered as he held his body away, denying her the heavy heated pressure she wanted so badly. "Want to touch Rick's _jī ba_ , hold him, have him inside."

"Yeah," He groaned and released her hands before he began to stroke her clit. "Ya do what ya want then," Riddick shuddered as she immediately began to tug teasingly on his cock and concentrated on her clit, her body dripping honey for him, the scent of her so perfect for him. His groan of pleasure as her delicate little fingers cupped his balls vibrated through his chest and he shook his head. "Ya tryin' to make sure I don' get to fall in ya?" He thrust a couple of fingers inside her and deftly began to return the favor, lowering his head to suck her breasts again.

"Ohh..." River shuddered and lost her concentration, her hands losing their grip on his body as her husband began to punish her with pleasure. "Rick," she shuddered as his mouth worked on her nipples, sucking and teasing them stiff and then laving them soft again. "Please..." she moaned, her head tossing side to side in pleasure.

"Gonna watch you fall," He growled the words over her skin and thrust a third finger inside her, keeping his thumb on her clit. "You gonna fall for me River? Gonna let me feel your nice tight lil body suckin' me in deep? Neanderthal's gonna make you fall, lil girl," He taunted and felt it, the moment she lost control, her sheath clenching tight around his fingers, a scream of ecstasy torn from her throat as she fell violently into pleasure.

She was shuddering in his arms when he pulled his fingers out of her, still trembling with the aftershocks as he parted her thighs and slammed home hard and deep inside her body and she screamed, falling around his cock instead of his fingers. Her arms reached for his shoulders, ankles locked around his waist as he began to pound into her body. "Yeah, jus' like that," Riddick groaned, pleasure overtaking him. "God yeah," He slid a hand down to her ass and helped her move, his other hand tight on the back of her neck. "Fall for me," He demanded, feeling his own release begin to boil through him. "Fall for me or I'll stop," He uttered the empty threat unthinkingly, and tried to slow his pace.

River moaned in desperation and slammed her hips to his, "Please yes," She nearly screamed as his body rooted deeply into her. "Rick, yes," She felt her body rebel against her control, felt it accede to his demands, and felt her spine stiffen, shudder and every nerve explode around his body. Riddick felt his body part hers inside, plundering deep into her womb, his seed torn out of him to fill her as he shouted his need into the night. Her scream was wordless with passion as she fell into the darkness with him.

Long minutes later Riddick realized that ever since he and River had begun speaking mind to mind, his odd genetic quirk hadn't made itself known. Pure survival instinct kept him from voicing his realization and its potential meaning. Instead he carefully withdrew from her body and reached for the sleeping pants. She was shivering again, but making no attempt to take any of the blankets. Standing beside the bed he pulled on the pants and looked at her. "Did I hurt you? I mean..." He stopped uncertain of what to say that would be appropriate for the caricature of himself he was playing.

"She is not harmed," River shook her head. "Merely chilled, and she cannot see where he threw her nightgown."

"Ah," He found the scrap of fabric and tossed it to her. "Maybe we could make a deal, you an' me," He suggested.

"What sort of deal?" Her voice was wary, "She enjoys sharing her body with him, and knows it is pleasurable for him. I do not see the need to 'deal' over a mutually enjoyed activity."

"Nah, that ain't what I meant," Riddick sat on the edge of the bed and slid his hand over her shoulder to her neck, pulling the long mass of hair out from under the gown. "I was thinkin'," He started slowly. "Iffen we gotta live together...maybe we could...call a truce at night."

"Truce," River frowned thoughtfully, "A temporary cessation or suspension of hostilities by agreement of the opposing sides; an armistice. A respite from a disagreeable state of affairs. " She looked at him. "What would your truce entail?"

"Figure our bodies like each other just fine," He let his hand linger on the exposed skin of her shoulder. "Our brains...not so much. At night, we let our bodies get along, whatev'r happens durin' the day, we let it go."

"He has said he does not trust her, and would not sleep near her," River pointed out. "Trust cannot be given and then removed. It either is or isn't." She looked down at her lap. "She did not endeavor to incapacitate him, despite his larger size, even though she was uneasy at attempting sleep in his presence. Yet he did not even try to sleep near her."

"Ah, don' tell me I hurt your feelin's," He scoffed and then narrowed his eyes at her. " _Zāo gāo_ , I did." Riddick sighed. "Look girl, River, ain't personal. But where I been, sharin' quarters ain't good news. Takes some gettin' used to."

"He is a large male, penultimate specimen," She narrowed her eyes at him. "She has less reason to trust than he does. In sleep he could easily harm her."

"How's this then," He tried again. "I promise, I won' hurt you at night. An' you don't hurt me. An' iffen we want sex, then we gotta both want it. If one of us don't, no harm done. An' I'll stay in bed and keep you warm no matter what happens durin' the day. An' we both get some sleep."

"What if we have fought and angered one another during the day?" River wanted to know. "Will she be made to suffer for her victories?"

"I think sayin' you're always gonna be the winner's a lil prideful," Riddick rolled his eyes knowing the camera would catch the movement. "But no, no matter what happens outside this room, inside...we gotta truce."

"And what if the girl wants more from Rick," River asked, her voice shy, looking down at her toes.

"What kinda more?" He let himself relax onto the bed a little bit.

"Rick is always in the dominant position," River pointed out. "What if the girl desired to be dominant, to put her mouth...wherever she...chose." She tilted her head a bit, slanting her gaze towards him. "Does he want a toy or a woman?"

"If we gotta truce, ya get as bossy as you like, so long's you know same goes," He was amused and it showed in his dark voice. "Like to know I could put my mouth to you an' not have you try to claw my eyes out."

"She accepts," River nodded decisively. "Rick sees better in the dark, he should help to make the bed properly." She climbed off the bed and attempted to straighten the sheets and blankets.

"That's assumin' I ever been someplace with a proper bed in it." Riddick stood and helped her shake out the sheet and lay the blankets over them before fetching his pillow from the corner.

"Hmm..." She shook her head at him and tucked the ends under the mattress before sliding into the bed. "She will teach him."

"Yeah," Riddick made sure his goggles were where he could grab them quickly and climbed into the bed. "That'll be fun," He sighed as he lay down and turned on his side, regarding her slender form as she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "So what was it you wanna do that you need a truce to do it?"

"He will not find her amusing?" River turned her head to look at him.

"Dunno," Riddick shrugged. "Iffen it's funny I might laugh, but ain't gonna be mean 'bout it."

"That will suffice," River sat up and before he could say a word in protest, straddled his body.

"All right, ain't findin' anythin' funny 'bout this," He put his hands on her slim hips. "What're you wantin' to do here?"

"She wishes to attempt _chuī xiāo_ on Rick," The girl shimmied down his body and began to untie the sleep pants. "He objects?"

"Right now... uh..." Riddick wasn't sure he wanted the _hún dàn_ watching them to see River with his cock in her mouth, but at the same time, he really wanted what she was offering. "Not completely."

"He may reciprocate tomorrow if Rick likes," River tilted her head at him as she bent down and began to lick at his flesh.

"Mightn't be able to finish like you want," He warned her roughly, groaning as her mouth began to engulf him. Her only answer was a moan deep in her throat as she sucked hard on his cock. Riddick groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets to keep from wrapping his hands in her hair. It was like torture, exquisite, hot, wet, wonderful torture.

And then her mind enveloped his, 'Fall for me husband,' she met his eyes over the length of his body and made the sensual demand. 'Want to feel you fall in my mouth, on my lips, mark me.'

He shuddered, felt himself lose control, and felt his seed boil up through his _jī ba_ and into her mouth. She pulled back sharply and let his _jīng_  hit her lips and cheek and chin before sliding her lips over his cock again, sucking hard. " _Cào dàn_!" Riddick groaned the curse over the sight and feel of her. "Girl..." He shuddered as she kept sucking on him, forcing his body to harden again, the sensations agonizing and exquisite.

River straightened up and straddled her husband's hips again, rocking her clit and mound against his cock teasingly. "He likes that he has marked the girl in this way?" She asked licking her lips, using her fingers to gather his seed and push it into her mouth. Pulling her gown off she wiped her face clean with the hem and arched her back. "Wants her again."

"Yeah," He sat up and slid his arms up her back, supporting her body before he began to delicately suckle her breasts. "Yeah I like that. Can't bite down, can't do nothin' permanent, but I like that."

"Have to do it again," River moaned. "If it makes you feel good," She shivered under his mouth and ground herself down against his groin. "Need you inside now."

"You ain't ready yet," He argued, his dark voice trailing over her skin. "Cain't feel your honey on me 'nough." Riddick took her hand and pressed it to her mound. "Wanna see you touch yourself...make yourself ready for me while I play with these," He kept his mouth gentle on her skin, he'd been rough earlier, and bruises weren't any fun in this place. And his wife did as he asked and began to stroke her clit, clever little fingers making her honey flow.

"Want your fingers on me," River whispered. "Mine don't feel as good. They're all I've had for weeks." Her voice floated like silk over his skin and he obeyed, his fingers teasing and tugging at the erect little bud between her thighs until she was moaning and shuddering in his hands. "Now, need you inside me now," She tried to pull away, to raise her body high enough to take him in and was held fast until she fell hard, shrieking her need.

Riddick knew he'd never grow tired of watching River fall, helping her mount him and feeling and seeing her lower herself onto his body, impaling her slender form on his thick _jī ba_ was like living in perfection. Lying back and watching her undulate on him, rising and falling, controlling their pace until she lost control and needed him to put his hands on her hips and guide her, watching her fall over and over until he joined her one more time. There would never be anything better, not until they were free.

She was lying over him, nearly asleep when he rolled her body off of his. Her sleepy voice and hands murmured his name and clung to him and he sat up, giving every appearance of a man debating his actions. Finally he set a hand on her skin and frowned, she really hadn't been exaggerating earlier, she was chilled. He shook his head and coaxed her onto her side, pulling the blankets up over them both and spooning up to her, wrapping his warmth around her slender body. "Sleep, River girl," He muttered roughly. "Big bad tiger's gotcha safe an' warm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> jī ba (dick/penis)
> 
> Zāo gāo (crap/nuts/crud)
> 
> chuī xiāo (fellatio/a blowjob)
> 
> hún dàn (bastards)
> 
> jīng (energy / semen / sperm)
> 
> Cào dàn! (damn it! / fuck!)


	4. You don't know what Tsavo means, do you?

River sighed and turned onto her stomach, in the three days since her husband had leapt out of a steel sarcophagus they’d done a masterful job of acting as if the two of them had never met. They’d hissed and clawed like cats meeting in an alley, clashed and mated and recoiled again. Today they’d allowed themselves a tentative peace, a practice without name calling and intent to truly damage. Today ‘Rick’ had partnered her in strength training, and she’d taught him the beginnings of tai chi. Doctor Lucas had been pleased.

They’d also begun planning the field work River was to undertake. Truthfully the Blue Hands and Lucas had been planning the job and now they were including River and ‘Rick’ in the planning as well. They had less than a month to implement the plan Simon, Hughes and Riddick had come up with. They’d need time on the cortex without a lot of supervision, or some way of masking everything she was doing to the programs of the Academy.

‘Relax love,’ River heard Riddick’s voice echo in her mind. ‘Tomorrow Doctor Lucas has that meeting with the Board. One Blue hand goes with him, the other stays here. And there’s been how many times in the past five weeks that you could have escaped and didn’t? And I saw at least one in the last coupla days. Either they’re stupid and don’t see the potential exits, or they do see them and they’re tests.’

River didn’t let herself nod her agreement, even in the darkness, cameras would catch the movement. Mentally she agreed with her husband, ‘I know what the probabilities say, and what my calculations predict, but I still worry,’ she told him. ‘And Lucas did say that we’d be watched while we prepared for the field assignment. I’m just trying to think of ways to blind the cameras as much as possible. We can dim the lights to allow you some comfort, that’ll hide a bit, and with both of us having hands on the cortex, that’ll confuse the issue some. It’s just…’

‘Yeah, we don’t get this right and we might never get out,’ Riddick knew exactly what bothered her about the plan. Regardless of all the preliminary work Simon and Hughes had done, they couldn’t do everything simply because Blue Sun had a closed network. It could be hacked but only from the inside. So he had learned the codes River would need to upload, and he’d feed them to her mentally while she worked the cortex, but it was still risky. They would have to do it piecemeal, a few lines of code at a time, from different sourceboxes if they couldn’t find one River could have hours with at a time.

‘Still the slim possibility that we could move at night,’ River sent him a plethora of images, the blind spots in the cameras and the part of the school children occupied. The children’s school had just as many cameras but twice as many open cortex ports as their own part of the Academy. ‘We have time but I don't want to chance falling short of our goal with if we aren't able to conceal what we're doing on the cortex. Tomorrow let's try our original plan, and then attempt to use the school's cortex tomorrow night. We have got to get this done before the children leave for Bernadette.. We have to seal the Academy while they’re gone.’

‘Well let’s just see how we do tomorrow then,’ Riddick slid his palm across the bed as if searching and found her bare skin, sliding his hand over her back and tugging her close, spooning around her so she was cradled in warmth. Climate controls of the Academy were set cooler than he liked and much cooler than River preferred. He’d spent their first night clenching his fists while she’d shivered in her sleep, finally cursing out loud and putting on a huge show for the cameras. The brief and gruff conversation he’d made with her that first night had been their first public step in trying to work as partners. Doctor Lucas had been very pleased with them the next morning, although the argument at breakfast that had continued into the practice room had dulled his pleasure somewhat.

Of course their next night together Riddick had taken one look at the cameras and rearranged the furniture of the room so the bed wasn't always in complete view of a camera. When Doctor Lucas had walked in the room to argue the point Riddick had growled and said plainly that he was willing to tolerate a lot, but even animals at the zoo had some place without a camera. River had intervened, taking Doctor Lucas aside and pointing out that from what she'd read in Rick's mind, he was not willing to compromise on this. He didn't like the camera's but accepted the necessity of them everywhere, even in what was his bedroom, but the idea of someone watching while he slept...without respite wasn't something he'd be able to get past, even with her presence as an incentive and aid. River had looked from Riddick to Dr. Lucas and shrugged. The scientist had grudgingly allowed the furniture to remain relocated according to Riddick.

Riddick had been sure he'd be rearranging the room every night until they left and mentally had said as much. River had just smiled slightly and said that Doctor Lucas had early on learned the value of compromise and of the stick and carrot. They'd gotten their carrot. The stick would follow. And sure enough, the following day the training had been grueling. Both of them had been exhausted, nearly falling asleep during their meal that evening.

Riddick was really looking forward to getting out of the Academy just so he could talk to his wife how he wanted and hold her whenever he liked. Not that playacting wasn’t a little fun, but knowing their lives depended on the act really took a lot of enjoyment out of it. But River had gotten so she was actively reading everyone on their side of the Academy every minute she could, and apparently no one thought their best student was pulling the wool over their eyes. They were still suspicious of him, at least according to River, but seemed to think she would be able to control him. Consensus was he was of only average intelligence, more accustomed instinct than reason. He wondered when they’d get around to testing his intelligence quotient. River thought they might do that in a day or so, just out of curiosity, so they knew what they had to work with. He’d have to be sure to answer carefully, keeping the part he played in mind.

In the meantime, they making a show of learning each other’s moves, Riddick had taken to staring at River a lot, especially when she acted as if she was reading someone, as if he was trying to figure her out. River had done her ‘reading’ stare into space thing several short times while in the room with the Blue Hands and Dr. Lucas. She’d also tried it with the every orderly he’d seen and each of the other doctors. It never lasted long, though the times varied as if some of the folk had better control over their thoughts than others. He’d noticed that the longer she remained in that state around a member of the staff, the more nervous the staff member became.

8888

Riddick ate his protein meal with the single minded intensity everyone at the Academy had come to expect from him. He really didn’t understand these people. It wasn’t as if they were stupid enough to put a shiv in his hand, but they weren’t exactly walking him around in restraints either. Sure, they kept an eye on him, but it was only a slightly harder eye than they kept on River. The Blue Hands hadn’t even acted as if there was the possibility of him rebelling against imprisonment in spite of the fact that they’d met him (of sorts) when they’d taken River away. That was something he still didn't understand. It was as if the possibility of he and River having a prior meeting never even occurred to them in spite of the tattoos and the bite marks.

He looked around the room after he finished his meal and let his eyes linger on River, eating daintily and politely across from him. “Think they’d give us seconds?” Riddick drained his cup of water and belched drawing River’s gaze and a little nose wrinkle of distaste from his wife.

“Meals are the optimal serving size and nutritional value for sustainment of health and function,” River replied severely. “Belching is discourteous and odiferous, please refrain.” Her tone belied the mental caress she gave him, ‘Blue Hands are used to being all powerful, it does not cross their minds that I would deceive them, or that Riddick would willingly enter a prison to retrieve me.’

‘Ain’t they supposed to be genius types? And most governmental folk make me look mild for their cases of paranoia and thinking in layers. Why’re they so blind about you and me?’ Riddick outwardly scowled and flicked a finger at his cardboard plate. “Well servin’ size an’ nutrients don’t make for flavor or fillin’,” He retorted. “Been good ain’t we? Ain’t had a knock down drag out for a day an’ a half…ain’t screamed or nothin’. Learnin’ that fancy fightin’ stuff a yours ain’t I?”

“She sees his point. But she has been on her best behavior, as much as possible, and has yet to be rewarded for it,” River shrugged. “Perhaps fieldwork will afford the opportunity for better meals. But wishing for strawberries doesn’t bring the fruit hence.” Inwardly she theorized, ‘I’ve been listening as closely as I can, I even kept my grip on Dr. Lucas last night when he left. Either his suspicions are a foregone conclusion so that he doesn’t even think of them, or he has no suspicions.’ She gave a mental sigh, ‘I’ve also been reading the Blue Hands very closely. They’re quite linear in their thinking, as if they were programmed, but the advantage is that they’re always suspicious so they’re always evaluating us. They seem quite satisfied with my progress. Even yours…they’re convinced you are becoming attached to me, and thus you’ll be controllable.’

“Hell, even more a the protein’d be better’n nothin’,” Riddick scowled at his plate. “Fresh fruit…I ain’t ever tasted strawberries.” His scowl echoed through his thoughts, ‘They’re closer than I like about how to control me. But they won’t get the normal husband reaction. My first instinct is to kill anyone as touches you.’ He rubbed a hand over his head annoyed at the hair he felt on his scalp. ‘I don’t smell anything off about Lucas when he’s around us if that helps. I can smell when he’s lying, and when he’s satisfied with somethin’. I don’t smell suspicion on him. I can’t hear his thoughts but I can tell when someone is on their guard around me. He isn’t…even the Blue Hands aren’t near as guarded as they should be.’

“Never?” River sounded shocked. “At all? Not even an apple or a peach? What about vegetables?” She reached on hand forward and touched her fingertips to his knuckles as if in sympathy. ‘I agree. Either they think they have nothing to worry about, or they’ve done the worrying and think they’ve found a way to circumvent their fears.’

‘I think you might be right on that,’ Riddick really didn’t care for that notion, it made his skin crawl. ‘So after lights out we sneak over to the school side and hack the Academy network?’ He turned his hand and captured her fingers against his palm. “Orphans and prisoners don’ see much in the way a fresh victuals River girl,” He told her. “I been livin' on protein in all colors a the rainbow for most a my life.”

“Protein makes me feel full after a few bites,” River shook her head. “I have to force myself to keep eating it until I’m done.” She looked down at her plate thoughtfully, ‘Since our attempts today were futile, yes, a few hours after lights out and we start the job.’ She picked up a piece of protein and offered it silently to Riddick, with a mental caress, ‘I have the information of a senior staff member so that we can use that for access. It’s really odd how much information I can get on someone I’ve never even met, just by listening in.’

Riddick plucked the piece of protein from her fingers and popped it in his mouth. “Don’t ever recall feelin’ full in my life,” He shook his head. “Just one more odd thing makes us different.”

“Balanced,” River corrected him. “If fresh fruit is found, I will make sure you have some.” She offered him a shy smile.

He let himself smile back, minimally, but still a smile. “How about one last game before we go to bed?”

“Chess?” She brightened immediately.

“You know I can’t keep all the pieces straight.” Riddick made a face. “Twenty questions.”

“Rick will have to ask all the questions, he won’t be bored?” River tilted her head at him.

“Nah, it’ll give us some practice figurin’ out how each other thinks,” He shook his head. “So think of a person and I’ll start asking in a few minutes.”

“Yes,” River rose and began to circle the table, making the trip three times before she was caught and settled into Riddick’s lap.

“You’re makin’ me dizzy,” He told her and began to unwind her hair from it’s knot, “Ya got somebody?” At her nod, Riddick began to ask his questions, paying close attention to her scent and behavior in his arms. It was the better part of an hour later when he finally guessed the person she’d been thinking about. And then it was almost time for lights out.

8888

River took a deep breath and cast her mind out like a net, identifying each mind she came in contact with and determining where they were. Riddick beside her kept his posture relaxed as if in sleep, his form disguising any tension in hers. He'd been with River in the Academy for five days, and a week confined in the facility without her before that. It seemed endless. 'What've you got love?' He inquired mentally.

'Blue Hands in their normal place monitoring security,' River murmured, her mental voice distracted as she tallied and pinpointed the Academy minds. 'One student, out of bed, talking to a girl on his cortex link. He likes her, wishes he was still at school with her instead of here.'

'Well, we bust out, it won't be much of a problem for him anymore will it,' Riddick gave a mental chuckle and moved slightly, his arm tightening around her waist as if in dreams. 'How much longer do you think before we can move?'

'Not long,' River replied. 'Blue Hands retire to their quarters in another half hour.' She sighed and her hand slid over his beneath the sheets, her fingers grasping his. 'Cameras go to automation ten minutes after that.'

'And we have to pretend to be asleep or they'll stay on watch,' Riddick nearly groaned. 'Wish there was a way to be inside you without showing it.' The longer he and River had no freedom to express their feelings the more he wanted to show her how he felt physically.

'Husband needs to be able to speak his affections, quote sonnets and be himself with his wife, not the barbarian the Academy thinks he is,' River soothed him with her understanding. 'Wife wishes to touch him with affection while not in bed, wishes to sit and read and simply be, just as he does.'

'Yeah,' He forced himself to breathe shallowly, as if in sleep and stay relaxed. 'Sparring is enjoyable and training with the staves and such, but when I can't kiss you much, or just hold you... it gets harder to not touch the longer we're...apart.'

'Feel the same,' His wife's hand caressed his beneath the coverings. 'Try to doze for a while, I'll wake you when it's time. You'll want the rest tomorrow morning. I'll fake a nightmare when we return so we have an excuse for being slower tomorrow.'

'I'll sleep when you sleep love,' Riddick told her stubbornly. 'But I can be quiet if I'm distracting you.'

‘It’s all right,’ River was amused, he could hear it in her voice. ‘Won’t be much longer, one of them wishes to reevaluate the potential target and it must have his full attention.’

‘Thought you said once you and Jayne killed the Blue Hands?’ He frowned mentally, trying to remember, it had something to do with the Battle of Sturges.

‘Did,’ River agreed with him. ‘But all Blue Hands that go into the world are clones of the originals here. Blue Hands are deep within the Academy’s heart. Secrets and lies surround them.’ She shuddered in his arms. ‘Something else there with them now, buried deep. Must find it before we can leave.’

‘Then we will,’ Riddick soothed. ‘No power in the ‘Verse can stop us.’

‘Yes,’ River agreed. ‘Freedom and victory will be ours.’

8888

Now this was the sort of thing he was good at, Riddick thought as he and River stole through the Academy’s halls. Give him the darkness and a goal and there wasn’t much he couldn’t accomplish. Add River’s genius and reading abilities along with the sheer grace and skill she possessed and they were nigh on unstoppable. He might have gotten bored with the ease of it all it weren’t for the sheer chaos a school full of kids created. Apparently the Academy was real good at brainwashing and re-education and all that _lè sè_ but they couldn’t keep the kids in bed at night, nor convince them to pick up all their belongings.

River seemed to find his irritation amusing, but he was used to that. What he found amusing was her escalating annoyance at nearly every dark corner with a cortex being occupied by a couple of teens making out. She hadn’t been allowed any such activities during her first stint at the Academy. He found that all to the good considering he’d then want to hunt down the boy in question and gut him. River really couldn’t quite understand that possessive part of him that was glad he was the first man to touch and kiss her in a way she liked.

‘She understands, feels the same towards him,’ River’s voice was absentmindedly affectionate, ‘She is jealous because they are allowed to do what she cannot. Express affection for loved one in the view of another.’

‘I get it,’ Riddick grinned to himself as she mentally cursed and began to backtrack. ‘What about the offices?’ He asked thoughtfully. ‘Really wouldn’t want the kids in trouble or anything, which they might get in if we use a kid’s cortex.’

‘Too many cameras,’ River replied, ‘But the library probably is locked, and I can get past that.’

‘Library it is then,’ Riddick nodded, and began to guide them in that direction, with frequent pauses for students out of bed.

8888

The library was quiet because as River had suspected, it was locked and picking the lock was beyond the abilities of someone without River’s training. The lock itself was something Riddick took a good hard look at and River, catching his suspicious thought, regarded the lock and then the library with a hard suspicious glance that made him proud. It was really something to see just how smart she was, and to hear her brain just click along, hypothesizing and disregarding theories faster than light.

Her senses were acute but still, his sense of hearing and smell was easily five times better if not more, so while she began to work on the cortex he took a through look, and smell and earful of the library. It was an odd room, not like one of the wealthy libraries with real books with their wooden covers and dusty smells. There were books, but they were the compromise between old and new, slender volumes with a cortex screen. Riddick regarded the walls and shelves thoughtfully and evaluated the room as a whole.

It wasn’t laid out with much imagination, or style really, shelves about seven feet tall set to rotate from top to bottom and laid out in several straight lines with small breaks in between to go from row to row. There were several long tables and a lowslung couch in the center with another section of shelves behind the research area. One table had several cortex screens and sourceboxes presumably for the students to use for research. A counter with a cortex for the librarian and another set of shelves behind it and the visual tour of the library was complete.

He shook his head and slanted a glance at River. They’d both found it a little odd that there were no cameras in the library. He’d wondered if they were simply more well concealed but even inside the room he couldn’t hear the tell tale whir of movement or the high pitched whine of a camera’s innards. So what was going on in this room that they didn’t want it seen by their own security? Riddick frowned and began to walk along the walls, mentally measuring the distances and feeling the paneling for anything odd. Something in the dimensions was off, he moved along the walls carefully, counting his steps and frowned thoughtfully.

River waited until he’d made a circuit of the room before she tilted her head and smiled at him. ‘The walls do not match,’ She said before she went back to work. ‘Your eyes see it, but discard the evidence. Still once you count the steps it is obvious even if the optical illusion is well done. The shelves and spaces between them are excellently arranged to conceal it but one wall is longer than the other.’

‘Knew I was seeing it,’ Riddick nodded and went back to the longer wall purposefully. ‘Not feeling much in the way of a door here though,’ He told her. ‘How’re you doing with the programming?’

‘Nearly halfway there. Your memory is very helpful,’ River replied still working on the program. 'Wonder if it's in the floor instead of the wall.'

'Yeah, if the wall's longer the floor would be too...might be why they ain't got a grid pattern on the floor, too obvious when it's warped.' Riddick began to examine the floor where he walked. 'And I think you might be right Dancer, the floor is very odd in this corner.'

'Need your opinion,' River sat very straight and arched her back for a moment before she looked over at him. His glowing eyes were off kilter as he tilted his head to regard her curiously, an unspoken invitation for her to continue. 'Would it be better to key in the entire program now? Or do it in pieces? Trying to determine from a hunter's standpoint what will leave the less obvious trail. There is after all, still the slight risk of the program being found.'

Riddick frowned thoughtfully and shook his head, 'Get it all done now, except for a few lines of code that can activate it, and do something that leaves an option for changes. But get the bulk of the work done now. We get caught, or the program gets found...better to know right away so we can get started on a Plan B.' He shrugged as he turned his gaze back to the floor. 'Don't think it'll get found though, ain't like it's something obvious. You been reading the cortex support staff and they ain't smarter than you and Simon and Hughes.'

'That is true, though I'm still concerned, but I think you're right about doing the bulk of the work tonight,' River bent to her work again. 'How are you doing with the door?'

‘Not finding it,’ Riddick looked at the wall again. ‘But I’m very curious about what’s on the other side of this wall.’ He felt the joint where the wall met the floor with careful fingers, ‘Unless…’ He grinned. ‘Not set on the wall or the floor, in the corner between.’

‘Husband is very clever,’ River praised, her hands still dancing over the cortex. ‘Any sign of alarms?’

‘So far no,’ Riddick shook his head and moved away from his discovery. ‘I figure to wait on any exploration until the programming is done,’ He explained as she regarded him inquiringly. ‘Don’t know what’s down there and you know I’m keen on self preservation, current appearances to the contrary.’

‘Wise and clever,’ Her mental voice was teasing. ‘Not much longer with this, I’ll listen for minds below us in a moment.’

Riddick nodded and busied himself with his explorations, his fingers carefully feeling for anything that would open the entrance he’d found. He felt more than heard River steal up beside him and turned his attention to his wife rather than the entrance. ‘I’m wondering if it’s exit only,’ He suggested. ‘Can’t find anything like a card slot, keypad or door handle.’

‘Very possible,’ River agreed. ‘Morning comes soon though, tomorrow night, a different cortex port and some hacking, see what we can find about secret rooms of the Academy.’ She pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder in consolation.

He nodded and let his hand slide down her back, feeling her cool skin warm under his palm. ‘I’m wondering if we shouldn’t make this a nightly event. Be good to know this place as well as possible.’ Unerringly he guided River through the library and out the doors, pausing a moment to relock the room. ‘And I’d like to be sure none of the Blue Hands survive to come after us again.’

‘Destroying the originals will prevent further clones.’ River agreed, ‘I will begin more in depth reading tomorrow. Someone must work in the heart of the Academy.’

Riddick took a close look at River and shook his head. She was exhausted, nearly asleep on her feet. It wasn’t difficult to wrap an arm around her waist and scoop her up to be carried. ‘Don’t think you’ll be up to faking a nightmare,’ He informed her gruffly. ‘Just get what sleep you can.’

8888

River frowned down at her toes as she continued her exercises. In the five days since she and Riddick had broken into the library she’d used every waking moment to read the staff of the Academy for information on the Blue Hands. If it weren’t for the assignment being planned it would be easy to lose track of the days. Outwardly she kept her face serene, only a faint frown betraying her concentration. They had taken Riddick, taken him after the morning meal and now she couldn’t hear his mind. One of the Blue Hands had accompanied her since that time, now the clone was a static presence by the doorway, his thoughts a peculiar blend of observation and rote.

Her mate had known though, something in him had known the moment Doctor Lucas had opened the door and walked in, Blue Hands behind him. His mind, nearly always joined with hers, had spoken quietly, warning her that he’d have to be silent for a while. Now another member of the staff was examining River’s progress with a frown.

“Your schedule requires that you work on advanced combat techniques during this segment,” The scientist consulted his cortex for confirmation. “Not ballet.”

“My dancing is an integral part of my combat techniques,” River didn’t miss a step as she performed a part of Swan Lake. “Since my customary partner is unavailable I am working on what I am able to without him.”

“Doctor Lucas was very specific,” Lucas’ underling was rapidly becoming an irritant and River slanted her eyes towards him as she began the series of rapid little steps that were preparatory to a pirouette.

“Doctor Singh, unless you prefer to partner me for advanced combat techniques, how do you suggest I practice?” The slender girl came to a halt before she could begin her turn and put her hands on her hips in annoyance. “If there is anyone in this facility who is capable of giving me a challenge I will be happy to oblige you. But as Doctor Lucas has only found one person capable of challenging me, and that person is unavailable at this time…” She folded her arms as if in resignation. “I am open to suggestions Doctor, but I have no solutions for you, unless our chaperone is able to give me a challenge, but that would serve his purpose ill I think.”

“Chaperone…ah,” Doctor Singh’s confusion cleared as River’s gaze flicked to the Blue Hand like a whip and then back to the doctor’s face. “I see, but yes, I’m afraid his purpose here is to guard, not to participate.”

“I am here to serve the Academy,” The Blue Hand’s voice was firm and cultured and utterly empty of emotion. “If River Tam is to improve she must be challenged and trained accordingly. I will be the sparring partner for staff combat today.”

River allowed herself to look doubtful. “I have no reservations concerning your skills sir, but I doubt Doctor Singh would feel safe without you acting as a shield between myself and his person.” She bowed politely to the Doctor. “I have no inclination to harm you sir, but I do not expect you to take my word.”

“I am capable of training with you,” The Blue Hand was insistent. “The doctor may watch from the observation window.”

“I have no argument then,” River acquiesced, concealing her gleam of excitement as she fetched the boken. She had no doubt that between the skills Jayne and Riddick had taught her, and the training the Academy had left her with she’d mop the floor with the Blue Hand. Her hope was the potential for serious injury or death, in a manner that would appear accidental. “Do you wish to establish combat parameters before we begin? I do not wish to injure you sir.”

The Blue Hand looked vaguely offended, as if he was trying to recall the correct expression, and gave it up to regard her with cold eyes. “I believe the rules you have established with your partner will suffice. Combat until one participant surrenders or is unable to continue.”

River nodded and handed him a boken, retreating the correct distance and bowing properly. As she had half expected, the Blue Hand observed no such ceremony and promptly attacked. Defending herself wasn’t as hard as she’d been imagining. The Blue Hand was no match for Riddick in skill and thus, truly no match for her. And the Blue Hand, believing as he did that River couldn’t read him, made no attempt to block his thoughts. Anticipating his moves was childishly easy, concealing that she knew what he was going to do was a bit more difficult.

By the time they’d fought for a quarter of an hour River was feeling pleasantly warmed up and decided it was time to step up her game a bit. As if she’d been evaluating his prowess, River began to systematically attack the Blue Hand’s defenses, testing his limits, pushing a bit beyond his comfort zone. A wicked smile flickered over her lips as she pressed his strength a bit, and appeared to push herself a bit too hard. A slight dip too far forward, a moment of hard breathing, and a recovery just a hair too fast for agility led her opponent right where she wanted him.

He began to press hard and fast, trying to harry her own defenses and River compressed her lips in a grim line, preventing her laugh from bubbling up in her throat as she defended herself with faintly lagging moves. One moment, just a touch of imbalance on his part, a hint of desperation on hers, and the trap was primed. He pressed further, attempting to set her off balance, and for a moment, appeared to succeed. River took a gasping breath for air and stepped back, just a touch off kilter and the Blue Hand followed, sacrificing his own balance for a killing blow.

Whirling in a pattern jagged with false fatigue River blocked the blow and brought her own boken down on what should have been the Blue Hand’s shoulder. Instead, his own blow, far too strong for his own lack of dexterity, had sent him reeling and her wooden sword came down on the back of his neck and skull. The Blue Hand dropped like a stone.

River halted, horror etched on her face and shouted for Doctor Singh. She needn’t have, the observing scientist had seen everything and had already hit the silent alarm, rushing into the room along with two orderlies, a guard following closely. She’d dropped her boken when the Blue Hand went down and stood with her hands at her sides. River let her eyes fill with misery as she looked at Doctor Singh. “Hard pressed, force calculated to his strength, should have disabled, non lethal force,” She protested. “Boken blade to hit shoulder, send Blue Hand forward, drop to one knee, punch to nerve cluster, induce immobilization. Victory achieved without blood, as per parameters set forth at the beginning of combat.”

Doctor Lucas entered the room, the second Blue Hand did not accompany him. “River, was there an accident?” He asked, his kind voice a contrast to his furious thoughts. Both the doctors were angry, thoughts of how long it would take to grow another Blue Hand, of the room where the originals were kept. Lucas’ thoughts were filled with a red tinged fury regarding she and Riddick, as if they’d somehow conspired to both kill a guardian the day they were separated. “What happened?”

River repeated what she’d told Doctor Singh when he first entered adding afterward in a slightly aggrieved tone. “Told him the girl didn’t wish to injure him. Asked to establish parameters of combat. Chaperone insisted on combat as she would fight her partner.” She shook her head and looked at Doctor Lucas, her lower lip trembling slightly in a tiny pout. “Only one to take care of she and Rick now. Only one to make sure they are safe at the Academy. There are always supposed to be two. Two by two.” She felt Lucas’ confusion and then a pleased realization of what she was trying to tell him.

Lucas blinked at her and then, in carefully modulated tones, asked, “River, do you mean you like the Blue Hands? You consider them…caretakers?”

River tilted her head as if she couldn’t understand why that wasn’t obvious. “Blue Hands have quiet minds. Soft thoughts. Not like Rick, different, but still… quiet. Good to have them guarding us. Keep us safe. She told Rick. Not freaks. Special. Special like she and Rick. Take care of us.”

“And yet today you have both…killed one of your Guardians.” Lucas told her not entirely unkindly. He didn’t expect what she did next. River burst into tears, sitting down next to the barely breathing and soon to not breath at all body of the Blue Hand. Her hand fell down to her side, barely grazing the arm of the Blue Hand, her tears and sobs concealing absolute determination as she reads the dying man.

“The second is also…” Doctor Singh sounded shocked. “Deliberately?”

“No…strangely enough,” Doctor Lucas seemed both puzzled and pleased. “The beta subject's goggles were removed and he was exposed to bright light. His disorientation caused a loss of balance. The stairs were merely the worst possible place for such an episode. He and the...Guardian were both injured, the Guardian’s neck broken, the subject’s ulna was fractured and his shoulder dislocated.” He looked down at River’s weeping form. “River was far more fortunate, though she appears more upset than Rick.”

River looked up at the two doctor's sniffling and wiped her eyes as life began to leave the Blue Hand's body. She really didn't want to read him as he was dying, he was so apathetic about it. "Rick was also harmed?" She was aware of how very young she looked in the eyes of the doctors, aware that Singh felt a bit sorry for her and wished it wouldn't be unprofessional to give her some reassurance. Lucas merely considered how difficult or easy it might be to manipulate her while she was in such a state. "Will he be well soon?"

"His shoulder is healing nicely and we've given him several injections to speed the healing of the bone along." Doctor Lucas smiled in what he believed was a kindly manner. "I believe the two of you should have a quiet evening. Perhaps...you might enjoy some ballet?"

River's lips pouted, "Was enjoying ballet." She pointed out a bit petulantly. "Ballet wasn't advanced enough so Guardian sparred with me. Now my Guardian is dead."

Doctor Singh heaved a sigh, "I did suggest that ballet wasn't quite the type of training you would like River to work on."

Lucas regarded his subordinate with pursed lips. "So now we have two dead Guardians instead of only one," He shook his head and regarded River's disconsolate face. "I wouldn't have expected you to be so upset about this River," He said carefully.

"Blue Hands were guardians, caretakers, brought me back to the Academy where I belong. Didn't harm my crew. Inara lives because the Blue Hands were true to their objective and the mission parameters." River stroked the dead Blue Hand's arm as if for comfort, for it or her, her watchers couldn't tell.

"So you would like more Blue Hands?" Singh asked quietly. "If we could...recruit more?"

"Wouldn't be the same," River shook her head. "Wouldn't have their clarity of purpose, of duty and resolve." She kept her eyes down, reading every thought that passed through the doctors' heads and nearly smiled as she found what she was looking for. "They should be given rites, words of praise before the fire."

"But if they could be the same?" Sing sent a quick glance at Lucas and received a nod of permission for the doctor to continue. Singh crouched near River so he could look her in the eye. "If we could...find Guardians and they would be exactly the same, would that be something good?"

"Exactly?" River frowned, her eyes flickering, pupils dilating as she thought with lightening speed. "You can clone from dead flesh? Copy the Guardians?" She tilted her head, "But it would take years."

"Maybe five weeks," Singh smiled at her gently and River hesitantly smiled back. "But you and your partner would have to...well, you'd have to behave very well." The younger doctor cautioned.

"She hasn't behaved well?" River looked from Singh to Lucas with a frown. "She has not been disobedient, has been training as hard as possible. Rick also."

"Yes, we'd just like that to continue," Lucas reassured her, his smile fixed. "I'd also...I'd like you to administer a few tests to Rick. Nothing medical, but we're having difficulty measuring his intelligence and I think you could help with that."

"She thought Doctor Lucas was working with Rick today, tests and evaluation to help Rick become better," River frowned. "But Rick's eyes were exposed to light. Pain does not enable adaptation in this case."

"Yes, well we have to be certain of Rick's abilities and limitations before we can allow him into the field." Doctor Lucas was dismissive and made no effort to hide his condescension.

River nodded, "Motivation is understood." She sighed and made as if to stand, Singh give her a hand up and flooding her mind with images, the location of the Academy's deepest secret now firm in her mind.

"We'll let you get some rest and recover," Lucas nodded. "Rick should be joining you momentarily. He won't be in a good mood but I'm sure you can manage him."

River nodded and picked up the wooden katanas returning them to their storage locker. "Will wait here for him," She told him quietly. "Meditate and restore her equilibrium." She watched as the doctors and orderlies left, keeping her face expressionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> lè sè (garbage/trash)


	5. I Am A Monster

 

Riddick hadn’t been certain what the Academy was up to when Doctor Lucas and a Blue Hand came to take him away from River after their morning meal. He’d had just enough time to tell her he wouldn’t be speaking for a while and a half moment to be grateful their minds were somehow connected constantly before he was ordered to accompany the scientist and his guard. Part of him wondered if they were finally getting around to the tests of his intelligence while a more wary portion of his brain had theorized there might be more physical tests of the type he’d endured in the week before he’d been brought to River.

“I trust we will not have to wheel you about in the steel case?” Doctor Lucas inquired as they left the room.

“Been getting’ plenty a exercise, shouldn’t have any trouble controllin’ the itch,” Riddick sneered. “Lil River’s right ya know. Cain’t keep a tiger in a little cage an’ expect him to act like a housecat.”

“I’d wondered why you seemed more relaxed since you joined River,” Lucas’ voice was smug. “I’m afraid there are certain tests we are not able to do in River’s company. Your endurance has yet to be established and there are other thresholds that must be examined.”

“Huh,” Riddick pretended to think a minute as they walked down a hallway. “More of the _chòu mǎniào_ ya’ll did when I first got brought in?” He asked rolling his eyes behind his goggles, “Or are you finally getting’ ‘round to my brain?” The room they entered was a familiar one. He’d spent the better part of a week in it, either chained up or bound to an exam table. Riddick sighed as if bored, “Well guess that answers my question.”

“This won’t be quite the same,” Doctor Lucas picked up a clipboard and examined the paperwork. “You see, River’s time here began when she was fourteen. She stayed with us for nearly three years before her brother took her away, erroneously believing she was being harmed. And in that time we were able to gather a great deal of information.”

“ _Shǐ niào_ you tellin’ me alla that you done ta me before, ya did that to a kid?” Riddick folded his arms and waited, barely restraining his fury at the thought of River being tortured.

“We had signed permissions from her parents to administer medical aid and procedures as we saw fit,” Lucas shrugged. “But my predecessor was rather more…aggressive in his policies.” He gestured for Riddick to take a seat. “We’ll begin by testing your intelligence. We should have done it earlier but we thought it best to let you settle in and become more comfortable.”

Riddick snorted derisively, “Ya want me comf’rt’ble doc, you should let me out in the woods or somethin’, ain’t ever liked indoors.” He took his seat and folded his arms. “Should warn ya, I don’ read so good.”

“Lack of education or ability I wonder,” Lucas seemed to be half talking to himself. “Well it doesn’t matter, it isn’t a written test.” He offered Riddick a half smile, seeming to understand that the condescension with which he spoke to River would simply be met with derision by this man.

“Well lets get it over with then, an’ then you can get to the physical stuff that I know’s comin’ up.” Riddick slouched in the chair and rubbed a hand over his head, feeling the quarter inch of black hair with a scowl of distaste.

And begin they do.

8888

Riddick had managed to keep his amusement concealed. Doctor Lucas was irritated by his lack of understanding, and apparently had overestimated the intelligence of his male subject. The questions had been typical of that type of test, and Riddick had been very careful to not answer completely wrong on every question. Some he got right, things any other man who’d had his life would know. Others were totally wrong as they were out of the ken of a fugitive and murderer. The rest he’d managed to hit a halfway mark, not the complete opposite of correct but definitely not right either.

And then the physical tests had begun. He wouldn’t have quite called them torture, but he couldn’t imagine River enduring the hard runs on a treadmill, the weights, and least enjoyable, the measurement of his pain threshold. He’d cheated on that one, on all of them actually, just as he had before, showing discomfort much sooner than he normally would and making it obvious when he was simply enduring something as opposed to being unaffected by it. The most irritating part had been the shuffling from room to room without his goggles. Lucas had wanted to evaluate just how good or bad his eyesight was in normal light.

The stairs had begun as an accident, but the opportunity presented had been too good to miss. It wasn’t hard to fake disorientation as he endured the blinding lights or that his usual agility had been compromised. Dizziness wasn’t uncommon in such situations even for normal men whose eyes weren’t attuned to darkness. That his hands had been bound behind his back as he was escorted had merely reinforced his lack of intent, at least that was how it appeared.

Sure, the pain of the shoulder and broken arm were annoying, but he’d dealt with worse. He’d played up the discomfort a bit, in keeping with his earlier performance. Lucas had been very irritated but didn’t seem inclined to blame him. He’d been taken to the Academy’s infirmary and his shoulder popped back in. His arm had been set and both medical procedures had elicited a long stream of curses and exaggerated pain.

He’d been returned to River’s area of the Academy in the late afternoon and finally dared to open up his mind to hers for the first time since he’d been taken that morning. The relief of it was like finally drawing a deep breath. But he didn’t dare ask after her, couldn’t express concern that they’d pushed her into tests similar to his. He was always conscious of being watched in the Academy, the animal in him despised it, now more than ever when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and soothe them both.

River’s dark eyes narrowed as she read what had happened to him during the day and took in his bandaged forearm. “Rick will not be able to spar today or tomorrow,” Was all she said before passing him a plate. “You did not enjoy the tests.”

“No, ain’t sure I was s’posed to,” Riddick shrugged with his good shoulder. “Guess they’re still findin’ the limits a what we can do.” He began to eat his meal of protein and regarded her steadily. “So what’d you do today?”

“Danced, practiced…” River began slowly, taking a bite of her meal and wrinkling her nose in distaste. “Attempted to work with the weights as Rick showed her.” She shook her head. “Sparred with Guardian…Blue Hand this afternoon…” She turned haunted eyes on Riddick, her mind dancing behind her despairing expression. “She was mistaken in her calculations…and the Guardian was fatally injured.”

Riddick’s eyes widened behind his goggles and he forced himself to blink. “Say what again?” He shook his head as if confused. “What happened?” He listened as River began to explain the events of the afternoon and the fatal error while she and the Blue Hand had been sparring. “Damn,” Riddick barely kept the smirk off his face and out of his voice. “Sorry you’re upset.”

“Not sorry our Guardians are dead?” River tilted her head at him, a frown pulling her lips downward.

“Well, you know it weren’t my choice to be here, an’ I ain’t broken hearted they’s dead,” Riddick began. “But iffen they were easier on your head than normal guards, guess I’s sorry they ain’t 'round no more.”

“Understand your reasoning,” River sighed. “Great misfortune has befallen her this day. Partner unavailable, no progress made in training, and loss of Guardians.” She poked at her food morosely.

Riddick ate some more to conceal his grin. River was brilliant at this little deception. To look at her you’d never guess that behind her mask of sorry and dejection was a mind rejoicing in their accomplishments of the day. She’d been able to pick up a lot of information from the two doctors and the Blue Hand she’d killed. And she’d found the heart of the Academy. “Try to eat, won’t do ‘em any good by starvin’ yourself.” He suggested his voice marginally gentler than normal. “You can show me your dancin’ after dinner.”

“He is absolutely correct River,” Doctor Singh’s voice told them as he entered the room. “You must keep up your strength.” He approached the table and nodded politely to Riddick. “Doctor Lucas and I were concerned about how badly you were taking the death of your Guardians.” He turned back to River. “We thought these might cheer you up a bit.” The olive skinned doctor placed a shallow box on the table beside River’s place and clasped his hands behind his back.

River blinked and wiped her hands on her napkin before she lifted the lid off the box. “Ohh…” She gasped in delight and smiled happily up at the doctor, her face as open and innocent as a child’s. “Thank you so much Doctor Singh, and please give Doctor Lucas my thanks as well.”

The doctor smiled and nodded, “I hope you will enjoy them River.” He gave them both a polite bow and left as quietly as he’d entered.

“What are they?” Riddick gestured with his plastic fork.

“Toe shoes,” River smiled happily. “She can dance in them, even go en pointe.” She stroked the fabric of the shoes before replacing the lid on the box and eating her protein.

“So iffen the Blue Hands…Guardians, what ever ya wanna call 'em, are both dead, who’s gonna come with for the field work?” Riddick wondered, “Don’ think they’ll let us out on our lonesome.”

“Probabilities indicate an escort is being arranged, but it will take more time, at least five weeks, possibly more.” River shrugged forcing herself to eat at least part of her meal. She touched a hand to the box again and pushed her plate away watching Riddick eat. "How is your shoulder? Your arm?"

"I'll live," Riddick kept the gruff manner he'd effected most of his life until River. "Ain't much keeps me down for long," He added finishing his meal. "You better finish that, they won't let you dance otherwise."

River shook her head, "Events of the day make the stomach disobedient." She sighed. "She will dance for her partner and then she would like to go to bed." Her eyes flickered over his shoulder.

"Ya don' sound...right," Riddick told her slowly. "You sure 'bout dancin'?" Gently he eased his mind open further, trying to reach hers. _'Dancer, you all right? You're scaring me some with how quiet you're being._ '

"Dancing is certain," River nodded slowly, picking up a piece of her protein and eating it without really seeing the food. _'Much to discuss tonight, don't trust my face to remain impassive if I talk about it here. Don't worry husband, I am well._ '

"Well I ain't gonna turn down a chance ta watch you gettin' a gracified an' bendy," Riddick heaved himself up from his chair with a grimace and barely kept himself from offering River a hand. She made a face at his obvious rudeness and rose gracefully, taking the box of toe shoes in one hand.

"I hope Rick will enjoy," River said softly, slipping her free hand into the crook of his elbow. "A good ending to a bad day."

8888

Riddick flexed his hands and rotated his arm, he was a fast healer normally, and what didn't heal he could usually ignore or power through, but whatever they’d shot into his arm after he’d broken it had healed the fracture faster than anything he’d seen. Four days after his ‘accidental’ fall he barely noticed any weakness in the arm. River slanted a small grin at him and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

The night after the Blue Hands had died, River had told him exactly what had happened during her sparring session, her mental commentary adding observations and her motives for the actions she’d taken. And as she had hoped, the death of the ‘Guardian’ had been enough to force the scientists thoughts to the process of cloning the Blue Hands and where that part of the Academy lay.

It turned out that Blue Sun had gone to considerable lengths to excavate beneath the Academy, digging into bedrock and creating a basement facility. It had taken a great deal of work and every person involved in the build that would not be employed at the Academy had been killed afterward. River’s mind had whispered that blood stained the walls of the cloning center. It was another place of experimentation, the heart of the Academy where the original Blue Hands were entombed in cryogenic stasis for cloning as needed.

There was something else though, River kept hearing another mind from below them, something different, and it troubled her. She wasn’t speaking about it, vocally or mentally, but whenever her thoughts touched on the presence he could feel her concern. ‘ _What is it?_ ’ he finally asked as they made their way to the basement entrance. ‘ _What bothers you about the new mind?_ ’

‘ _I heard the murmuring shortly after you were brought to the Academy, a few days before we ‘met’ here_ ,’ River’s voice was soft and worried in his mind. ‘ _I know that Doctor Lucas wants a breeding pair, that he has plans for any children we might have. I am…concerned he has harvested from the two of us already._ ’

‘ _You mean he would have taken DNA from each of us and attempted to create a child?_ ’ Riddick scowled ferociously at the thought as he eased past a doorway while its camera was pointed in the opposite direction.

‘ _Yes,_ ’ River was succinct in her reply given her preoccupation with the locked door. A moment before the security camera aimed at them again she keyed in the sequence and they slipped through into a hallway. No camera’s here, just a door on the opposite end.

Riddick frowned and held up his hand to keep River from opening the door. ‘ _Camera on the other side,_ ’ He told her. ‘Were you able to find out what pattern it sweeps?’

River nodded and showed him what she’d read from Singh’s mind. ‘ _Standard sweep with ten second intervals. We wish to go left once we are through the door. We will have six seconds to round the corner and get out of view before it catches us. The next camera is a fixed angle._ ’

He nodded his understanding and focused on the sounds of the camera, the minute creaking of its housing and the faint squeak and whir of its joints as it turned. Finally he could tell when it was aimed away from the door and the direction they wanted. Taking River’s hand he pushed the door open, pulling her through and shutting it behind him in one motion. River darted to the left immediately and Riddick nipped in on her heels just as the camera began to swing back. ‘ _All right Dancer, the rest is up to you._ ’

It was actually pretty damn impressive, Riddick grinned as he watched River expertly break into the Academy laboratory and trick the cameras. Her work on the cortex was something he was still wrapping his head around, something to do with timestamps and cameras and two errors not occurring at the same time and he was nearly dizzy as she rattled off her explanation. All he had to do was listen and confirm that every camera he heard was disabled. They’d be able to walk in and out whenever they liked so long as no one found River’s subroutine embedded in their program. And then they were ready to sabotage the Blue Hand originals.

‘ _I’ve located the cryo units. They’re in the next room. The clones are being grown in a room adjacent to this one, through that door on the right_ ,’ River’s mental voice held a tinge of worry.

‘ _Don’t worry River, whatever we find, we can handle it,_ ’ Riddick told her firmly, taking the opportunity to finally just wrap his arms around her and press an affectionate kiss to the top of her head. ‘ _Damn I miss this_ ,’ He admitted. ‘ _Don’t get me wrong, sex with you is great, but not being able to hold you except at night…man and animal are going nuts without skin privileges_.’

‘ _I know just what you mean_ ,’ River pressed her cheek to his neck breathing in his scent and basking in his warm embrace. ‘ _Not allowed to be husband and wife but for carnal matters. Need a second honeymoon to satiate the urge to touch_.’ She took a deep breath and gently pulled away. ‘ _Blue Hand clones are there,’ she gestured to a door. ‘The new mind, the one that concerns me, is there.’ She pointed to a second door on the same wall_.

‘ _First sabotage the clones_ ,’ Riddick suggested. ‘ _Then set the computer to sabotage the cryo, and if it's something that will kill them quick and not be noticed for a few weeks all the better._ ’ River nodded and began to work on the cortex, her fingers dancing over the screen rapidly. ‘ _We’ll deal with the last door, well, last,_ ’ He said finally. ‘ _Can’t figure what to do until we know what we’re dealing with._ ’

River nodded her agreement. Her work with the Academy’s cortex and programs for the past couple of weeks was paying off as she exploited the holes in the security of the lab. She doubted any of the doctors or support staff of the Academy would notice what she’d been doing. According to the technical department’s notes the cortex suffered from slight lags every so often simply because the server became over worked now and then. The Academy used copious amounts of memory and power to calculate the projections and hypothetical experiments. Apparently the scientists didn’t quite understand that even cortex servers the size of a shuttle had limitations. Because Blue Sun was an isolated cortex system and the Academy isolated within Blue Sun, the cortex wasn’t even updated with security measures as frequently as non-isolated systems.

Riddick had given her the idea when he’d mentioned how the Blue Hands had paralyzed he and Inara when River had been retrieved. A slight sonic pulse sent through the cloning tanks would insure instability in the developing cells. Even better, if the malformation of the clones was discovered, the underlying cause would not be exposed until they did a system wide diagnostic of the cloning tanks, since the pulse originated from the cloning tank itself, a simple matter of recalibrating the machinery generating the energy fueling the clones growth. The clones would die of cancer or cell collapse long before they were viable for ‘birth’.

The same process, more slightly elevated, could be used on the originals, slowly reducing them to sacks of blood and bone within the cryo tanks. They wouldn’t feel it but for a vague discomfort in dreams, but they wouldn’t wake ever again. And due to the nature of cryo stasis, if samples were taken for reproduction the deaths wouldn’t be discovered for quite some time. She and Riddick would be long gone before the Original Blue Hands were awoken from cryo.

‘ _Done_?’ Riddick could feel River’s satisfaction and trusted she would explain what she’d done in a less scientific way once they were gone.

‘ _Laboratory cortex has tentacles in all Academy systems. Program to seal and override environmental controls is firmly established and protected behind invisible firewalls._ ’ River told him with a smug smile. ‘ _Also have established a message to the Operative Hughes to be piggybacked on the next outgoing wave and sent without Academy knowledge thus updating he and Serenity on our progress._ ’

Riddick had to grin at how smug River sounded, like a cat that had gotten the canary, dipped it in cream and then made the evidence of the crime vanish. ‘ _Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out,_ ’ He laid a gentle kiss on her lips, reveling in the opportunity to be gentle with her. ‘ _So all we have to do is wait until the kids are all gone, screw with the security protocols and walk out._ ’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ River nodded, ‘ _Field work is being postponed since the Blue Hands died_.’ Her little smirk was wicked, ‘ _Doctor Lucas is reluctant to allow us into the field until he is convinced of our loyalty. He is more certain of me than he is of you, but does not wish to leave anything to chance_.’

‘ _Did you ever find out who he wanted us to kill?_ ’ Riddick wondered as River began to unlock to door with the strange mind behind it.

‘ _A competitor in the field of genetics,_ ’ River shook her head over Lucas’ foolishness. ‘ _No one we know_.’ She added the password she’d created to the list of people allowed entrance and concealed it behind the firewalls. ‘ _We can get in anywhere we like now. All we’ll have to watch for is the cameras_.’

‘ _Still trying to figure out how they’re so blind they don’t even think you might be able to do something like this_ ,’ Riddick shook his head at once amused and suspicious. River was a genius, but it never occurred to the Academy that she could hack their systems?

‘ _I never expressed any interested in the cortex systems when I was at the Academy previously. My parents didn’t want me to jeopardize my chances by mentioning my skill at programming or hacking, so I never discussed it. My interests were always in science or dance, art and mathematics, music and history_.’ River explained a bit absently as she fiddled with something else on the cortex screen. ‘ _Lucas knows, in theory, that it’s possible I could learn to manipulate the cortex and hack the systems in place here, but since I’ve never given him any indication that I had any skill or knowledge in that area, he hasn’t considered it. If I showed any sign of expertise or even curiosity I’m fairly certain they’d make certain I never went near another cortex_.’

‘ _So because they weren’t aware of your past, they had no idea what you were capable of when you volunteered to come back to the Academy._ ’ Riddick nodded his understanding, ‘ _They might expect this from Simon but not you_.’

‘ _Husband has the right of it_ ,’ River smiled up at him. ‘ _Shall we find out who is behind door number three_?’ Her whimsical question only partially disguised her trepidation as she moved towards the door in question. Riddick nodded and made certain he stayed by her side, his hand on her shoulder for both comfort and a quick pull back away from any danger.

Nothing River had dreamed of could have prepared her for what she saw in that cold bare room. A cage of steel and glass filled the bulk of the space with nothing but a thin pallet rising four inches from the floor and bound down to the concrete beneath it. In the center of the space a girl crouched, her dark silver eyes wild and filled with animalistic rage. Her head was shaved, the barest dark fuzz covering her scalp and her skin darker than River’s but her mouth and face were similar to what River saw in her reflection every day. The lips were more lush, and the body more sturdy, hands curled into claws. The girl opened her mouth and screeched but no sound came out.

River jolted back against Riddick and the big man felt her mind wrap around his, pain and fear drawing her thoughts inward. ‘ _She screams inside because they took away her voice,_ ’ River whispered, her mental words shaking. ‘ _They cut her vocal cords._ ’

‘ _Where did she come from?_ ’ Riddick hadn’t thought anything could shock him after what he’d seen and heard in Slam and then the Academy. But this girl couldn’t be more than fourteen and she’d obviously been driven mad by whatever they’d done to her.

‘ _DNA from you and I, injected into an embryo without genetic markers_ ,” River shuddered. ‘ _Lucas trying to play God... instead became the devil. She was born mad, born a Reader but not sane, screamed from the day she was born, screams in her mind and aloud until they took her voice. Hates everything, everyone, raised in a box without anyone to hold her._ ’ She pressed back against him, her spine against his chest, never taking her eyes off the girl.

‘ _Can we do anything for her?_ ’ Riddick wondered, his stomach twisting wretchedly.

‘ _Death is the only gift, the only mercy we could give her. Freedom would endanger her, endanger others, because they never taught her anything but death.. I don't have a word for her mental illness, if she gets out she'll kill indiscriminately, kill everything around her, like a rabid dog. They never even gave her a name or human touch_ ,' River whispered in his mind. ‘ _I can make it happen so she dies painlessly, when she sleeps. Make it look as if her heart finally gave out, or a stroke killed her_.’

_'Just makes me hate God even more,_ ' He felt sick and terrified at the thought that this was what a child of his and River's would be like.

_'Hate God if you want my husband, but he isn't the one who did this, men did this, of their own free will_ ,' River's mental voice brooked no forgiveness for the scientists who'd twisted the act of creation into this sick thing. Her fingers traced elegant dangerous patterns on the cortex screen, and there was a hissing sound inside the glass cage. _'Small amount of neural toxin, causes a stroke in subjects below a certain age. Some of Doctor Singh's research,_ ' her mental voice sneered the last word. 'Leaves _no trace behind, absorbed by the body as it's processed. The most mercy we can show her._ '

_'All right then, let's get out of here,_ ' Riddick suggested. ' _Got a powerful need to hold onto you tonight_.' He waited until she relocked the door, closing the mad girl behind it, before he wrapped River up in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth.

' _Wife has the same need as husband_ ,' River admitted with a gentle kiss to his lips when he released her. _'Must also explain something to Richard. Nothing bad, it will ease your mind,' She smiled up at him. 'Let's get back into our cage. From this point onward it's simply a matter of monitoring the systems and biding our time_.'

8888

The way back to their quarters wasn't quite as smooth. The guards were changing and several times the duo had to move quickly or be caught in the halls. They'd accomplished all they'd needed, but it had taken longer than Riddick had thought. The result was a journey back that was half frantic dash and half wait for a patrol to pass. River's lips were twitching in amusement by the time they reached their room and Riddick was itching to break a few necks.

' _Time for husband and wife to enjoy their sanctioned time to embrace_ ,' River teased him gently as she hopped into the bed.

Riddick slid in beside her and took her in his arms, his lips finding the soft skin of her neck and nuzzling affectionately. ' _Wish there wasn't a good reason to stay here until the kids are gone,_ ' he let his hands wrap over her hips and stomach, enveloping her in his warmth. ' _Want my hands on you without an audience_ ,' he felt her hands slide over his arms, slender fingers caressing his skin.

' _Pull blankets up and get your wish_ ,' River turned in his arms so she could kiss his chest, resting her cheek against his collarbone. ' _I love you Richard_ ,' She murmured into his mind. _'Don't worry that our child will go mad, nature corrects the mistakes science makes_.'

_'How can you be sure?_ ' Riddick wished he felt reassured, River was so confident, but that girl, with her lovely blend of their traits had been so... wrong. _''You're so tiny Dancer, getting pregnant could be dangerous for you...to risk you and then have the baby come out...wrong...wouldn't be worth it._ '

_'Because He who made the Lamb made thee,_ ' River kissed his throat. _'You and I, we are as God made us, hate him though we might, men are the ones that torment us, not God. We're just blaming Him because he can take it._ ' Her hands slid up his chest, a soothing caress. ' _A child of ours would be extraordinary, and wonderful, not dangerous or crazy, no more than you and I are,_ ' She smiled slightly. _'Don't let what the Academy has done infect your mind. Be my husband, father children on me, and be a father to them. And we'll make sure they learn all they need in order to take on the 'Verse. Nature will combine our genes far better than the Academy ever could_.'

_'All right_ ,' Riddick wasn't feeling entirely reassured but River was so adamant it was hard to feel too much doubt. Besides, River was his mate, the other half of himself, a child born of her would have the best possible mother in the world, and being raised with two parents had to be better than being created in a lab and raised in a cage. River seemed to think environment had played a huge part in the girl's madness. ' _Guess we'll find out sooner or later. Meanwhile...let's have another fight tomorrow. That'll give Lucas something else to think about besides everything going wrong with his little projects_.'

' _Yes_ ,' River's mental voice was tinted with mischief, ' _Cannot have the Academy becoming complacent_.'

' _Get some sleep now_ ,' Riddick let his body relax, feeling her hair under his chin and her slender form pressed against his chest. As long as he was holding her, they couldn't hurt her, was his last conscious thought before sleep overtook them both.

8888

They didn't get to stage the quarrel they'd been planning though they'd begun to lay the groundwork at breakfast. Riddick had scowled at something River said and she's wrinkled her nose at him, a fine precursor to an argument, but the scientist Singh had come into the room with three guards and said River was to stay with him today.

River had taken one long look at the scientist and then tilted her head at Riddick, ' _Try not to worry love_ ,' She cautioned. Aloud she'd simply looked at him, "Practice the kata today," She suggested. "Good to learn with wooden blades."

"Ain't gotta obey ya," Riddick sneered. "Jus' borin' as hell when ya ain't 'round." He methodically shoveled the meal into his mouth as if her absence was the least of his concerns.

One guard remained with him, following him around through the day as he went through the katas River had taught him, worked with the weights and worked up a sweat hitting a sandbag. Midway through the afternoon his knuckles began to bleed and the guard hit a button on his communicator. That resulted in an orderly coming to bandage Riddick's hands, admonishing him not to damage himself.

"Ain't damagin' anythin' that won't heal," He sneered at the little man and threw a sneer at the guard for good measure. "Got no partner today, got nothing to work off my energy on, ain't like ya'll can give me a book so's I can practice the other stuff the girl's been teachin' me."

"You want to read?" The orderly seemed surprised that Riddick even had the thought.

"Even I cain't sex the girl every hour a the day," Riddick rolled his eyes behind his goggles. "River girl tries to teach me stuff. When the Doc lets her use the cortex she helps me to read. She even found a mystery story on the cortex."

"The Neanderthal likes mystery stories?" The guard muttered the question to the orderly in a not quiet enough voice, his disbelief palpable.

Riddick growled low in his chest and folded his arms, pulling his hands away from the orderly. "Get away 'fore I start thinkin' you'd be more fun ta hit than a punchin' bag."

"You cannot continue to abuse your hands like this," The orderly really didn't know when to quit. "You're going to break something."

"An' that somethin' is gonna be you iffen ya don't get," Riddick turned his attention back to the punching bag and began to kick and attack it as River had been teaching him, keeping a wary ear out for the guard and orderly. Sure enough the guard made a move towards him.

The hand might have only been intended to land on his shoulder, but Riddick had spent too long with enemies coming at his back to take the chance. The guard's hand was caught, twisted and yanked hard, overbalancing the man and pulling him forward, flipping him over Riddick's knee and landing him flat on his back. If he'd been thinking Riddick might have stopped there, but River wasn't around to calm him and she'd blocked her mind away from his. Riddick's foot found the guard's throat and began to exert enough pressure to seriously frighten and potentially injure the man.

The orderly must have called for reinforcements when the guard went down. Doctor Lucas and one of his assistants entered the training room along with more guards. "Rick, is there a reason for this?" Doctor Lucas' voice was deceptively mild, as if Academy guards weren't aiming sonic rifles at Riddick's head.

"Came at me from behind," Riddick kept his voice relaxed. "Ain't killed him yet."

"Your restraint is appreciated," Doctor Lucas gestured for the rifles to lower. "Could you give me a little more information regarding the situation?"

Riddick's head snapped up so he could stare at the head of the science team. "The sitchewashun?" He mimicked Lucas' pronunciation. "That's the thing where ya got my partner doin' tests so's she cain't spar with me an' work off alla this energy. An' when I try ta deal with it my own self, I get nagged 'bout bloody hands." He snarled, "An' I say cain't read cuz you ain't givin' me books er nothin', an' they call me Neanderthal an' think its funny I like mysteries." Riddick scowled ferociously down at the prone guard and then back up at the doctor. "Been behavin' ain't I? River girl's been workin' with me so's I ain't so...uncouth-like."

"Yes, up until today you've been doing well." Lucas seemed to concede.

"Yeah? Ya'd never know ta talk ta them," Riddick gave one last little push with his foot before releasing the guard with a disgusted flick of his hands. "Last week ya decide yer gonna test me, an' it weren't all sortsa comfortable yer tests. This week yer givin' River girl them same tests...an' she's littler'n me. Ain't right ta do the same to a little girl as ya would a man my size. Yer 'lectrodes an' such with the shocks an' all. She's all sortsa smart, what if ya hurt that shiny brain a hers? Huh? You big smart doctors even ever wonder 'bout that? She ain't strong like me."

"Your...concern for River is...surprising, but appreciated." Doctor Lucas had obviously decided to be conciliatory. "But you needn't be worried. River's tests are commensurate with her skill levels." When Riddick just tilted his head and looked confused the scientist smiled a bit before he rephrased. "We don't test River for strength because that isn't why we recruited her in the first place." The doctor gestured to the bench near the observation window. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll explain."

Riddick nodded warily, keeping his big dumb convict expression on his face. "So ya ain't givin' her shocks?" He clarified. "She said for me ta do the katas an' stuff she taught me an' I been tryin'...ain't easy to do 'thout her 'round."

"River is an excellent teacher," Doctor Lucas kept one eye on the injured guard and waved the orderly off. "And I've had reason to be very pleased with the progress the two of you have been making, your little squabbles aside."

"Girl's a spoiled brat what ain't wanted for anythin' in her life," Riddick retorted. "We ain't always gonna get along."

"Exactly, but the two of you have managed to become partners. You've been working with River to build up her strength and stamina, two things she hadn't been able to do on her own." Lucas smiled jovially at Riddick. "And she had been teaching you martial arts, and swordplay."

"An' ta read some," Riddick added. "She said, maybe if ya thought it was a good idea, that maybe we could get a databook, an' she'd find some more mystery stories." He told the doctor seriously as if River's word was a near law to him. "She says iffen I'm gonna get better I need ta practice more, only we ain't gotta lotta time to practice. Just when we're plannin' the field work, an' then, well, we're plannin' so ain't really a good time for it."

"I had wondered over your interest in the cortex, usually it would be River's part to plan the job, with you giving input from the perspective of experience," Lucas nodded, smiling as if something had been made clear. "I'll make sure you and River get a databook. It won't be a port, or a link, but you'll have access to all the books in the Academy's library which is extensive."

Riddick contrived to look pleased, his mouth spreading in a genuine grin. "River'd like that," He nodded slowly. "She says I could read to her, an' that'd be good practice for me." His grin faded and he looked at Lucas. "Ain't a secret that I don' wanna be here. But she an' I, we're partners. Means I gotta pull my weight an' man up 'bout what I done an' how I'm payin' for it. I ain't got a shiny brain like her, but I ain't completely stupid. So's I gotta have her back. She's already promised ta have mine. Made a deal with her, made a promise. I don't break my promises."

Lucas nodded slowly, his bones felt cold for a moment, and then he shrugged off the sensation. Rick wasn't a fool, wasn't completely stupid, but he was no where near Lucas' level of intelligence. The man was a genetic freak and he'd be a good partner to the primary subject. That he was becoming attached to River was actually a good thing. River seemed committed to their work at the Academy, had returned willingly when the Guardians came for her. If an attachment to her gave Rick the same level of commitment then that was a good thing. Certainly there was no lack of physical attraction between the subjects. That made the likelihood of the Academy spanning multiple generations much more probable. Lucas offered his newest subject a smile. "It's good that you and River are coming to an understanding. And I appreciate that the Academy is a new experience for you Rick. You are doing very well."

"Guess it don't hurt that River girl an' me tend to like physical stuff." Riddick's lips quirked in a tiny smirk of appreciation, figuring exactly where Lucas' brain had gone. River had said more than once that Lucas wanted River to bear Riddick children for the Academy. "Didn' think you'd want for us to think a each other as more'n partners though."

"It's not unusual for two people in a new situation to bond over their mutual difficulties," Lucas eyed the big man and watched as the convict worked his way through that sentence to the meaning, taking only a little less time than the scientist had thought he might. "You're both very physical people. Sometimes the emotional can follow the physical."

"Uh," Riddick did his best to sound as if he was trying to understand fully, as opposed to sneering at the doctor's condescension. "River an' me sexin' ain't outa the ordinary? An' you don' mind me likin' her like that?"

"That is a fair summary yes," Lucas tried not to laugh. The man was doing his best, it was hardly his fault nature had gifted him with everything but a quick mind.

"Right," Inwardly Riddick seethed, he wanted to kill this _hún dàn_ slowly and painfully. "Well River'll be right pleased to get a databook." He went back to what any other convict would be focused on, sex and toys. "If she does good on her tests, maybe ya could let her have like strawberries or somthin'? Only she was talkin' the other day 'bout missin' fruit an' such-like."

"I'll look into it, if she does well on her tests." Lucas nodded, "In the mean time, perhaps you would like to have your midday meal? River will be tired this afternoon but she'll be back in your quarters. I'll make sure there's a databook waiting for the two of you."

Riddick nodded, putting a grin on his face that was just a hair too dopey to be feral.

8888

River had accompanied Doctor Singh and made polite conversation with him while they walked to the lab, all the while building a wall between her mind and Richards. This lab wasn't unfamiliar to her sadly. She'd woken up here in her second week and it had not been an enjoyable experience. Thankfully Singh hadn't decided to use the phrase to knock her out; she and Riddick had been working on it but it still had an effect on her.

"So what are we doing today?" She smiled at the younger doctor. "More tests?" Mentally she reached out for the doctor's mind while closing her connection to Riddick. The last thing she wanted was for her husband to hear the echoes of the torture she was fairly certain was coming.

"Well we're going to evaluate your levels," Singh opened the door to his lab and ushered her in. "And we'll have to do some tests. And there'll be at least some injections, I know you don't care for those so I'm trying to keep them to a minimum."

"Appreciated," River nodded, her dark eyes unreadable as she viewed the lab. "What is the optimal outcome of today's tests?"

"We don't have a particular outcome today River," Doctor Singh lied through his teeth. "It's more of an evaluation. Your methods for managing your body chemistry and maintaining control of your talents are working quite well. As you know, in order to validate any new methodology information must be gathered even if it seems mundane or unnecessary."

"Of course," River nodded again. "Will you require me to seat myself in the exam chair? Or will your tests be more effective if I am in a prone position?" She fought to keep her voice and posture neutral, inwardly she felt as if her spine was filled with ice.

"Reclining on the exam table will be the best position." Singh gestured towards the metal exam table.

River took a deep breath and did as she was instructed, trying to remain relaxed. Doctor Singh's thoughts were wide open, she didn't even have to try to read him. His intentions today were not going to be pleasant for her to endure. Apparently the scientists had been talking and wished to accelerate the chances of their subjects breeding. To that end, Singh would subject her to a very uncomfortable therapy that would reverse the hormones she'd been given to prevent pregnancy. That portion of the procedure wouldn't take long but what it lacked in quantity would be made up for by the burning sensation that would accompany the injections at each site.

First he would swab her mouth, her skin and take blood samples to test the chemical levels in her body, something completely unnecessary. Then he would begin the shots. River watched quietly as Doctor Singh prepared the syringes and smiled when he drew near her. "Little pinch, and you might feel some discomfort at the site of the injection. I've prepared an ointment that may help with that. You'll have to wait until the injections are complete to use the ointment but I'll be as quick as I can so we can reduce the sensations."

River spoke through lips that suddenly felt numb, knowing the ointment would reduce the sensation of heat, but it would also act as a topical hormone, preparing her body for the next phase. "That is most kind of you Doctor Singh," She forced her lips into a smile. "May I ask what is in the injections? I've found that steroids normally result in a burning sensation."

"Well we are concerned about your lack of muscle mass, so this will help somewhat, hopefully without the irritability accompanied by steroids." Singh explained and, in a rarity for an Academy scientist, began to quickly inject her at multiple sites, true to his word that he would be as fast as he could.

River moaned faintly as the burning began to spread through her body, the ointment barely easing the sensation. The hospital pants and thin teeshirt felt as if they were scraping at her skin and she shuddered. "Doctor...my skin is very..." She shook her head. "I'm uncertain of my ability to maintain control over my movements." River fought to keep her voice even and respectful. "Perhaps you should restrain me Sir?"

"The discomfort is that acute?" Singh frowned, a faint flash of concern touching his features. "Have you a theory as to why?"

"Perhaps an adverse reaction?" River shook her head, "I will attempt to meditate if you don't require my interaction Doctor Singh, but I fear my reactions may not be under my complete control."

"Very well," Singh nodded. "We'll restrain you until the procedures are complete."

River nodded, almost relieved. It would bode very badly for their plans of escape if she were to lose control and try to kill the doctor in order to run away. Much as she hated the restraints, better to endure them and not rouse suspicions. It was far better to enlist the doctor's aid, furthering her mask of compliance and belief in the Academy's purpose. She did her best to hold still while Doctor Singh wrapped the restraints around her wrists and ankles. "Thank you Doctor Singh, I do not wish to injure you," She shuddered and let her eyes close for a moment.

"All right River," Doctor Singh was bring a rolling table full of instruments over to the exam table. "This next part might be a bit uncomfortable, but we need to prepare you for the rest of the exam. He snapped his fingers and River saw an orderly move into her sightline. "I'll need you to stay as relaxed as possible."

"You're going to perform a Papanicolaou test," River wondered, "Are you concerned with my reproductive capabilities? I haven't felt any discomfort." She made an effort to relax her legs as the orderly cut her clothing off of her, and tried not to think of the fact that two men she despised were now seeing her nude.

"You're partially correct," Doctor Singh nodded as he moved a stool forward and sat at the end of the table, his face framed between her knees. "Bring her a sheet or blanket, if she becomes chilled the tension will impede timely results."

A soft cotton blanket was draped over River's body, concealing her from the neck to her belly. "Thank you, that is better," River admitted and groaned as the scientist began to insert the instruments.

"Try to meditate now River," Doctor Singh instructed. "I'm afraid this will not be pleasant for either of us." He began his work and River nearly screamed at the sudden pain in her abdomen clenching her teeth. Her low groan of agony drew the attention of the scientist. "Give her something to dull the edge of this. She'll be no good this afternoon otherwise." She felt another pinch in her arm, something spreading through her blood like a fog; briefly veiling the pain.

Unfortunately the same methods that allowed her to burn through cryo drugs and sedatives also worked on smoothers. When the last of the drug burned through her system the procedure was still ongoing. River ground her teeth together and pushed her mind towards meditation, attempting to ignore the agony as she had the pain of receiving a tattoo. Finally it stopped and she opened her eyes to see Doctor Singh discarding the pink tinged instruments.

"Well River, I'm sure you be pleased to hear that the procedure was a success," The scientist smiled. "We only have a few more things to do, then you can have a nap, and you'll be back with your partner this afternoon."

River nodded, "Very glad." She agreed, her voice a bit slurred, ostensibly from the painkiller. "What shall we do next?"

"I'm going to administer a healing salve to your body, it will feel a bit cool and then warm as it adjusts to your internal temperature, after the initial adjustments you won't even feel it." The olive skinned scientist told her enthusiastically. "While that's taking effect I'm going to put you on an IV drip, get some nutrients into your system." He gestured to the orderly and the blanket was taken away, leaving her nude. "As soon as the drip is in, we'll be applying a cream to your skin. While that absorbs you'll have your nap. Then you'll only need a couple of injections and you'll be back to your partner."

"Thank you doctor," River gave the scientist a tiny smile. "The cramping sensation I feel, that will be alleviated with the salve?"

"Yes, exactly," He sat between her thighs again and began his next procedure. River took deep slow breaths to remain still as Singh administered the salve to her tissues, the cooling sensation felt almost soothing if a bit strange. Then heat, warmth curling in her belly. "There," He withdrew a moment before inserting one last application, healing any minute damage done by the instruments upon entering her. "How does that feel?"

"Warm...soothing," River murmured, a shiver crawling over her skin. "Now the IV?"

"Yes," The doctor nodded as if she'd just said something clever and began to work on something out of her view. The same orderly who'd brought the blanket expertly inserted a needle into her arm and attached the IV. "Ah, Tony, well done," Singh nodded. "I'll have to ask you to apply this cream to River's skin. I need to work on this." He handed the orderly a jar with a row of numbers imprinted on the opaque plastic and turned back to his worktable.

River did her best to keep from moving but before long she was shuddering and gasping as the cream was rubbed into every part of her skin. The warmth of the healing salve in her belly combined with the cream nearly made her moan as the orderly began a second layer of the cream. It was as if they'd distilled Riddick's touch into a chemical formula and injected her with it. She could feel her body reacting as if it was her husband touching her. River shuddered as the orderly's hands finally left her.

"Ah, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Singh's voice was almost affectionate. "Though it did take longer than I expected. Just a couple of shots and you'll be ready to return to your partner." He tugged the moving tray table over and picked up the first syringe. "I'm sorry that we couldn't combine these, but it would reduce their efficacy." He carefully administered the first shot and rubbed his thumb over the injection site before administering the second. "All done." Doctor Singh smiled at her. "Tony will get you a gown and help you back to your quarters."

"Thank you Doctor Singh," River murmured, her mind plucking information from his brain. Riddick would be furious. She felt the orderly Tony unbuckle the restraints and wrap a paper gown around her body before helping her to the floor.

"Now Miss River, give yourself a minute of standing before you try to walk. You have quite a few new things in your system, you'll need to adjust." Tony suggested.

"I feel fine," River lied, keeping her voice even. "If you'll lend me your arm I'm certain I can walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> He who made the Lamb made thee - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
>  
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> chòu mǎniào (stinking horse piss)
> 
> Shǐ niào (shit and piss)
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)


	6. Everyone Has A Plan Until They're Hit

Riddick paced back and forth in the room he and River called the bedroom. It wasn't large but it contained a bed so the name wasn't a complete farce. There had been something in his protein when he'd eaten at mid day, he was certain of it. The taste hadn't changed but he was feeling the effects. His heart was racing and he felt flushed, and, most telling of all, the blood was rushing to his groin, his _jī ba_ was ready to rut even though River wasn't anywhere near him. It was as if the animal had gained the greater share of his body all of the sudden. The scientists had doped him up with some sort of aphrodisiac most likely to further some goal they had, the children River had said Lucas wanted.

The door opened and River entered the room, her steps slow and deliberate as she turned and shut the door behind her. Riddick forced himself to remain in one place until she turned back around. "Rick," She took a step towards him, "Need, need your help please."

That got him moving, three long strides bringing him to her side before her knees gave out. "What happen'd?" He scooped her up easily, bringing her to the bed and setting her on it. "Yer shakin'," He observed. "An' yer clothes is gone."

"Rick is..." River took a deep breath and put her hands on his cheeks, gently tugging his face down to hers. "Heart rate elevated, increased blood flow to genitalia, skin sensitivity... Dosed you..."

Her hands slid over his face, down his neck, to his chest and shoulders, and Riddick groaned. Her scent was heavy with honey and silk, apples and blood and something odd beneath it all. "River," He bent down, put his lips to her neck and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "What'd they do?"

"Treatments," River tugged him down until he was laying nearly on top of her. "Dosed me with something..." She took his hand and put it over her heart. "Need you inside me," She whispered. "On fire...heart matches yours, blood and skin..." Her lips brushed over his and it felt like a spark to tinder. "Talk later, sex now."

Riddick growled his agreement, his hands on her shoulders, pulling on the paper gown until it ripped to shreds. His River was under him, her body hot and welcoming, and her mouth on his, open, warm lips, hands on his skin. Her fingers found the ties to his pants, slid past the waist and began to stroke his cock. "Need you," He groaned the words into her mouth. "Gotta taste you," He managed to tear his mouth away from hers and pushed a hand under her back, arching her breasts up to his mouth. She tasted impossibly good, everything he loved about her intensified somehow.

River couldn't think, not an abnormal state when Riddick kissed her, but this was as if her brain was completely turned off. She knew there was something she wanted to tell Riddick but the minute she saw him, all she could think of, all she wanted, was to have him touch her, be inside her, to feel him on top of her body. One of his hands was hot under her back, the other slid to her belly and cupped her mound, his fingers... "Oh..." She moaned as his thumb found her clit and his fingers slid inside her, curling and caressing. "I...please," River barely had the presence of mind to avoid calling him Richard as her body was wracked by a sudden wave of bliss, his clever fingers thrusting her over the edge ruthlessly.

Riddick loved how she came apart in his hands, her body trembling under his, her scream of pleasure ringing in his ears. "Open for me," He pushed her thighs apart and rested against her, feeling her body under his, her mound wet with her honey.

"Yes," River moaned feeling his _jī ba_ against her sheath, ready to press home. "Inside me, now..." She held onto his shoulders, her hands tugging him forward.

"River," Riddick stared down into her eyes, "Open to me," He took his hand from under her back and traced it down her forehead and temple to her cheek. "Look, listen," He knew this was important, knew she had to open her mind and let their animals touch, or the Academy would find out a lot more than he wanted them to know about how different his body was.

River stared up at him, his eyes were so beautiful, like they could see her soul, why couldn't she feel him inside her? What was wrong? The animal inside her was keening with need, she wanted to feel him, needed him. Richard was trying to tell her something, why didn't he just let his animal tell her? Why wasn't he speaking in her mind... "Yes," She whispered, "Yes..." She shuddered and released the stranglehold she had on her mind and animal, opening her mind and letting her animal surge forward to meet Riddick. Instantly she felt the need consuming her intensify, as if her desire and Riddick's were multiplied. "Please, now..."

Riddick felt her mind embrace his, felt her touch him, and felt whole for the first time that day. He surged forward, his body filling hers and nearly lost control. She was warm, tight and welcoming and all he could think of was filling her with his seed. Her thighs drew back, her legs wrapping around his waist and he gave up all thought, letting the animal take over, meet hers and join in rhythmic possession of each other.

He'd never felt like this, even the first time with her, he'd had more control, had been able to be careful with her to take his time. This...this felt as if whatever he'd been dosed with had eroded all of his control, the need to spill his seed within River seemed to consume him. Riddick felt his body take over, River was writhing under him, meeting every thrust, moaning, as animalistic as he was. Her body shuddered, trembled around his, clamped down tightly around his cock as she screamed her ecstasy. It was barely a breath later that his body erupted into hers, digging as deeply as he could inside River as his seed was torn out of him in breathless pleasure.

River felt his mind, joined tightly with hers, their animals reluctant to relinquish their hold upon each other. 'What they dosed us with...how did they give it to you?' She murmured into his mind, her body still clinging to his.

'Something in my food,' Riddick replied, feeling his body begin to hunger again. 'Took at least an hour, maybe a bit longer, but when it hit...' He shook his head. 'I don't think it's going away anytime soon.' He lifted his head and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. "River," He groaned against her lips. "I...I gotta..."

River pressed her body up to his and moved her hips, feeling his body ready for hers again. "Empirical evidence suggests Rick has been given an aphrodisiac which has increased his normal desire," She kissed him passionately. "I believe a similar chemical mixture has been given to me." She squirmed against him and finally succeeded in flipping him over so she straddled his body. "I suspect it will take at least the afternoon before it wears off."

He groaned as she began to rock her hips against him, riding him as if she were hungry for more of his body. "We'll wear each other raw," Riddick groaned as he drew her down to kiss her breasts and neck. "Don't wanna hurt ya baby girl."

"Worry later," River demanded, grinding against his body. "Need you now." She moaned as he grabbed her hips and began to move her body hard against his. Riddick gave up thought and worry and concentrated on being with his wife.

8888

Later they'd slept deeply with exhaustion and Riddick had woken ravenous at the sound of the door. A pitcher of water, containers of protein and the appropriate tableware had been left just inside the room. Riddick pulled the blanket farther up over River and winced as he left her side. Guzzling down two glasses of water without much of a pause he grabbed the tray and took it back to the bed. "River," He ignored his nudity, ignored the stirrings of lust waking his blood to put the tray on the table close to the bed. "C'mon baby girl," He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.

"Hmm..." River shuddered under his touch as she woke. "Rick," she smiled up at him, "Again?"

"Yeah, but you gotta eat somethin' first," Riddick nodded, pulling the tray off the table. He was painfully conscious of the drugs in his system now. His blood was draining to his lap again as she pushed herself upright. Putting the tray in her lap he began to pop some protein in his mouth.

"Food will help alleviate some of the aphrodisiac's effects," River was drinking water and eating protein like she was starving. "Full mental acuity will return after a full night's sleep. Drugs will be out of our system by tomorrow evening," She shrugged. "Hopefully."

"Hope so," Riddick muttered as he ate his protein. "Don' think trainin' and sparrin'll go very well iffen I'm jumpin' ya ev’ry five minutes." He drank another glass of water and let himself fall backwards on the bed, ignoring his body's clamoring for a few minutes.

"Against Academy's best interest to have us train when we are not at full mental and physical aptitude," River told him as she ate some more. "Rick will have enough time to rest." She set the tray aside, making certain the water was safely centered on the table before she imitated his position and lay back. She shuddered slightly as her legs touched Riddick's skin and heard him breath in sharply in response. "Perhaps my estimates of aphrodisiac's expiration were slightly inaccurate." She admitted as his hand slid to her waist and pulled her closer so he was spooning up behind her.

"Yeah, but we'll pass out happy at least," Riddick muttered in her ear as he began to tease her sensitive flesh.

"I suppose that is the truth," River conceded, relaxing back against him with a moan.

8888

River couldn’t be certain how much time had passed when she and Riddick woke again. Remnants of the drugs were still in her system, but she could at least think clearly now. She felt her husband’s arm tighten around her middle, even in sleep he tried to guard her, his body between hers and the door. He was stirring against her, a groan vibrating through his chest as sleep faded from his mind. ‘ _My love_ ,’ she turned her head slightly and kissed his shoulder. ‘ _I think the drugs are fading, I can think a bit more clearly now_.’

Riddick’s response was to pull her more tightly against his body as if he was still in the grip of sleep. ‘ _Yeah, my blood’s still up but my brain’s working a bit better than it was yesterday,_ ’ He replied. ‘ _Don’t quite get the point of this though. I mean they know I want you, hell, we had sex within a half hour of seeing each other_.’

‘ _Yesterday morning, they…_ ’ River hesitated.

‘ _Just tell me love, no matter what they did, you’re still mine, my wife, my mate, still leaving this place together_.’ Riddick’s mental voice was firm, near implacable.

‘ _All right_ ,’ River complied. ‘ _The procedures I mentioned, they were to force fertility_ ,’ She felt her husband’s rage begin to rise as he considered the implications. ‘ _They…managed to accelerate ovulation and increase fertility. They also gave me more hormones, healing treatments as well as a cream filled with an intensified mixture of my pheromones. Put me on an IV of nutrients and an aphrodisiac. Then they injected me with drugs to ensure a healthy pregnancy._ ’ She shivered in his arms as she recalled the morning of conflicting sensations and pain.

‘ _Who did this to you_?’ Riddick wanted to know, ‘ _Knew they wanted our kids, you read that a while ago. But who did the procedures?_ ’

‘ _Doctor Singh_ ,’ River confessed. ‘ _I knew it would be painful, knew he’d end up tying me down, so I requested restraints, otherwise I might have killed him. That would have resulted in me being taken away from you_.’ Her hand covered his beneath the blankets, entwining their fingers.

‘ _Tell me all of it River_ ,’ He hadn’t thought he could get more furious than when the Academy had taken River from him. But hearing that she’d been restrained while some scientist had poked and prodded her, shot her up with junk designed to force her into pregnancy…he just wanted to kill someone. ‘ _Gotta know who’s gonna suffer before they die._ ’

‘ _Had to cut my clothes off me_ ,’ River continued, ‘ _Procedure to induce ovulation was unpleasant. Injections to prepare the body, internal injections, chemicals to clear fallopian tubes, burning and twisting my insides._ ’ She turned in his embrace and buried her face in his neck and shoulder, feeling her husbands arms on her back and legs, holding her closely. ‘ _Cream to be rubbed into my skin, doctor had an orderly do it. Two coats of cream, to be absorbed into the skin. Strange hands on me, strange mind, wanting the body, pushing thoughts into my head. Touching where he shouldn’t until he was told to bring me back to you_.’

‘ _Someone else touched you?_ ’ Riddick was going to kill someone, that scientist would have to die but the orderly who’d had the audacity to touch Riddick’s wife and make her listen to all the filth in his head was going to die slowly and painfully. ‘ _And then they stuck you in with me, all hopped up on drugs so that we didn’t have a choice but to fall on each other?_ ’ He rubbed his hand over her back as soothingly as he could. ‘ _I’m sorry Dancer. You want to just rest now? Can try to ignore the drugs_.’

‘ _No_ ,’ River was adamant. ‘ _Husband drives away the other voices, other hands. Makes me feel clean and good and yours again. Need you to touch more_.’ She pressed herself up and her lips rubbed softly over his. ‘ _Please. Please_.’

‘ _Wife, mate, love_ ,’ Riddick had her on her back before he’d even thought the third word, his mouth exploring hers while his hands held her to his body, running over all her soft skin. ‘ _You don’t ever have to beg me to touch you. You’re mine and I’m yours. I promise you River, for all time, I’m yours_.’

River moaned into his mouth, ‘ _Yours, always yours, husband, mate, love, until the stars are cold_ ,’ She promised. Aloud she moaned again, “No more waiting…please, inside me now.”

“Ain’t gonna,” Riddick denied her, his silver eyes gleaming wickedly. “Can finally think, an’ I wanna feel you fallin’, really hear you scream for me…” He fastened his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin lightly. “Gonna make you beg for it baby girl,” He teased. His hand slid between her things, fingers stroking and tantalizing the sensitive flesh.

“Begging now,” River reached for him, her slender hands gliding down his back to his hips. “Please, please, please… Need you inside me…don’t want to fall without you.”

“Well when ya ask so nice,” Riddick took one of her hands and put it on his _jī ba_ , groaning at the feel of her hands on his body. “Want ya ta put me inside.”

“Yes,” River’s breath came out in a hiss as she drew his body forward, her fingers tugging at his cock, teasing and stroking him as Riddick slowly and deliberately slid his hands up her thighs, parting her flesh. His hand wrapped around hers, helping her guide him home, until he was sliding forward, deeper and deeper into River, pressing her thighs back until her knees touched her shoulders. River shuddered, felt her body give even further for him, something deep inside her opening up. “Ohh… Rick…I…”

“Yeah,” Riddick knew what was happening, he’d never been so deep inside her and if she wasn’t pregnant already she would be by the time he fell in her, the tip of his cock pushing up and parting her cervix. “Yeah, River,” He groaned as he felt her body twitch and flutter around his cock. “That’s it baby girl,” He rotated his hips against hers, teasing her body and pressing even deeper. “You ready for me?”

“Yes, yes, please Rick, please…” River set her hands on either side of his face and forced her eyes open. ‘ _Fuck your wife Furyan_ ,’ She demanded, her voice a clarion call in his mind. ‘ _Give your mate a child. Fill your lover with your seed. Now Furyan! Now!_ ’

‘ _You know I will, can’t stop, can’t tell you no_ ,’ Riddick groaned and began to move in her. Each minute withdrawal like pain until he surged back inside, deeper into her until she was screaming for him, her body shuddering endlessly around him, locking his _jī ba_ deep inside her until it felt like he’d fall forever into her, fire and seed erupting directly into her womb, sending his body into another round of spasms until he was sure he couldn’t come anymore. His shout of her name echoed through the room as all his strength left his limbs and he barely kept from collapsing on top of her. “Gorram baby girl,” He finally drew breath and eased down to lay on top of her.

Rubbing her legs to ease the muscles he slid them down to wrap loosely around his waist, reluctant to leave her body, kissing her gently, letting himself be sweet to her in the aftermath, at least for a little while. She stiffened minutely and he restrained a sigh before he lifted himself off her body and out of the bed. “Ya know you should get the food next time,” He told her with a little smirk. “It is your turn.”

“Rick knows he has made her weak kneed,” River retorted. “He boasts his strength is greater, should suit actions to words.” She made no move to close her thighs or move in anyway, her exhaustion clear in her heavy breathing and a near languid quality to her words.

“Gorram, did I wear ya out baby?” He teased, “Seems like you should have more stamina after all the time we spent together.”

“Hmm…” River pushed herself up with trembling arms that were not entirely exaggerated. “Rick should be very proud. She has never…felt such…bliss.” Her eyes closed for a moment and she opened them again with a faint smile. “Food is the proper remedy.” She told him when he frowned and began to look as concerned as he allowed himself. ‘ _The food is dosed again. They plan to forego our training in favor of you impregnating me._ ’ She told him. ‘ _With ovulation induced they calculate that by dosing us four days in a row that I will be pregnant with at least one child by the end of the period._ ’ She took the cup of water Riddick handed her. ‘ _We will have to go along with the plan until they stop dosing us. Then they’ll give us a week to recuperate, having mild training, a data book as a reward, and they’ll take back again to see if I’m pregnant. If I am…_ ’

“Should drink something first, replace your fluids,” Riddick told her as she drank the water. “Little thing like you…should be drinkin’ milk or juice or somethin’, need more meat on your bones.” He poured himself a cup and guzzled it down. ‘ _If you are pregnant what will they do?_ ’ He wanted to know as he picked up a piece of protein. ‘ _Will they bring you back to me? Or keep you locked up?_ ’

‘ _I propose we do not wait and see_ ,’ River held out her cup for more water and drank it slowly. ‘ _It will take at least a week for an embryo to be implanted firmly enough that a pregnancy test will not have a false positive. At least that’s what they believe because of the drugs they’re using_.’ She finished her water and sighed aloud. “Drank water as Rick suggested. Food also a necessity of life.”

“I ain’t stoppin’ you eatin’ am I?” Riddick put the plate in the middle of the bed so she could have her pick of the protein. He put another piece of protein in his mouth. ‘ _So they believe wrong?_ ’ He wondered, ‘ _How long does it actually take?_ ’

“Holding the food so I cannot reach is stopping me,” River made a face at him as she took a piece of protein and began to eat it daintily. ‘ _It should only take four or five days to be certain._ ’ She told him. ‘ _Their calculations are off by several decimal places. Many scientists are not as proficient with higher mathematics as they should be. We can be gone before they are ready to administer the pregnancy test._ ’

“Ain’t holding the food now am I?” He made a face at her before grabbing another piece of protein. “Eat up baby girl. Then I’m thinking you might need some help to shower.” He made a face at the open ‘bathroom’ area opposite the bed. ‘ _I ain’t a nice man Dancer, part of me just wants to bust you out of here now and the hell with the kids in the Academy. I don’t want to risk you and the child we’re going to have._ ’

“Definitely will need Rick’s help,” River nodded her resignation. “Perhaps after a shower strength will return to her limbs.” She leaned against a pillow and sighed as if tired. ‘ _Part of me wants that too, but I don’t like to chance the Academy starting up again. And I know you, you hate the idea of other children going through what I did._ ’

Riddick nodded and began to tell her about Doctor Lucas visiting him, and the promise of a databook along with the possibility of fruit if he and River were well behaved. By the time he’d told her all about his morning the day before they were done with the protein and water. River pushed herself out of bed and took the tray and empty pitcher back to the table by the door. Stretching as much as she could River sent Riddick a grin. He’d taken a seat on the bed and was idly stroking himself as he watched her walk around naked.

“Rick is a letch,” She teased him as she flounced up to the bed. “And he must move so the bedding may air out while we shower.”

“You’re such a bossy little thing.” He complained. “Betcha you’d boss Doctor Lucas around iffen you could.”

“Doctor Lucas is a wise man,” River retorted. “Of course he listens when the girl offers words worthy of consideration.” Her hands tugged the sheets back into place, fluffing up the pillows and pulling everything back to air the bedding.

“Yeah, has nothing to do with the fact that ya keep talkin’ until he ain’t gotta choice,” Riddick shook his head. “C’mon over here,” He leaned against the tile wall of the open shower. “Iffen yer still tired showerin’ll wake ya up some.”

“Rick just likes soaping up his bedmate,” River laughed as she walked towards him. “Perhaps he should use cold water, that will certainly wake us up.”

“Nah, ain’t anyone come to take us to trainin’,” Riddick shook his head. “I’m guessin’ they’re waitin’ on us to slow down the sexin’.” He turned the water on, adjusting the temperature until it felt balmy. “C’mere, get those legs all stretched an’ loose, an' warmed up.”

“Something tells me Rick is thinking of doing more than bathing me in the shower,” River teased as she moved towards him, feeling the warmth in her stomach increase exponentially as she drew closer to him. As she watched his _jī ba_ grew more erect, harder, his body ready for her. The moment she was within reach Riddick’s hands slid around her waist and pulled her close.

“Yeah, you’re a real smart baby girl,” He agreed. “Should be worn out, an’ done with ya, but I just want more.” His mouth came down on hers, hard and demanding a response, his hands sliding down her hips to cup her _pì gu_ , and she moaned into his mouth.

“Give me more then,” River tore her mouth away and put her back to him, spreading her legs and bracing her hands on the shower wall under the spray. She turned slightly looking over her shoulder invitingly, “Rick,” His name had a demanding tone in her mouth.

“Gorram,” Riddick groaned and did as she so clearly wanted. One hand grabbed the soap and skimmed over her breasts and belly, teasing and pinching at her nipples until she was moaning loudly. His other hand slid between her thighs and began to pull at her clit, thick fingers tugging the sensitive flesh while his cock slid between the globes of her firm little butt. “Baby girl gonna take you hard…ain’t gonna stop now,” He warned her. He pushed a couple of fingers inside her and felt her walls grasp at him beginning to flutter and pulled them out making her scream as her fall was halted mid-pleasure.

“Then take me,” She begged. “Why do you tease?” She ground her body back against his cock, trying to brace herself enough that she could reach behind her and stroke his balls, but Riddick was pushing too hard against her. If she didn’t brace herself with both hands she’d lose her balance completely.

“Smart little girl, always readin’ me, knowin’ what I want…an’ you cain’t figure it now?” He mocked, tugging hard on her clit and feeling her body fall, coming hard without anything to fill her. Her moan was harsh in her throat and he decided to leave her clit alone for a while, make it ache for touch while he played with her pretty tits. “I ever say how much I like your tits baby girl?” He pressed a hot kiss to the back of her neck, tasting her wet skin. “Nice an’ high an’ tight, an’ these pretty lil nipples get all flushed and tight for me…an’ then I touch an’ your tits get all swollen an’ round… like to tie you down an’ just play with your tits…maybe do that afterward…tease you until you’re begging your big ole _hún dàn_ to fill you up.”

“Likes to hear her beg for him,” River moaned the words. “Likes that she needs his _jī ba_ and his _jīng yè_ to fill her.” She was shuddering under his hands, her legs trembling and Riddick sucked hard on her shoulder as he slid a hand down to play with her clit again, pinching it sharply and hearing her scream out her orgasm.

“Gorram I like hearin’ you scream for me,” Riddick groaned over her skin, “Scream again River, scream for your big _hún dàn_ an’ beg me to fuck you.” He tugged hard on her clit again as she cried out, his name, unintelligible words, but the plea unmistakable, and drove his cock hard and deep inside her, filling her in one thrust. He groaned as she screamed again, her body immediately shuddering and milking his cock as he pulled out and rammed himself inside her again. “C’mon River, that’s it,” He lifted her up, held her braced against the shower wall and hammered into her again and again until he felt that tiny give inside her, deep and hot like a little mouth sucking at the tip of his cock that meant he was going to shoot into her womb. “That’s it, yeah, that’s it baby, I can feel ya, feel your body openin’ for mine. Gonna fill ya up again River,” He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to tell her how it felt, she was moaning and screaming his name, her body surrendered to his. But he felt her react, felt her shudder, her mind and his wrapped around each other as she began to fall, her body clamping tightly to his, locking him in place as he gave in to it and fell himself, his seed shooting out of him like fire and coating the walls of her womb again.

8888

Riddick wasn’t entirely certain how he managed to carry River back to the bed. The rest of the day passed in a blur of sex and sleep and sex and food and more sex and sleep again. The mid day meal included two jars of cream along with a pitcher of juice and a pitcher of water. Riddick was pretty sure, and then River confirmed it by reading one of the watching scientists, that each meal was dosed with an aphrodisiac or even his sex drive would have been exhausted. As it was, his body had ideas his mind was pretty sure would leave chafing and muscle strain.

The cream was labeled with their names and soothed some of the aches, but something in the scent of it on River roused his animal like nothing else. Later River explained that it was same cream they’d put on her in the lab after the fertility procedures, each cream contained pheromones synthesized from their bodies, designed to increase the aphrodisiac’s effects.

He lost track of time during the second full day and couldn’t remember what meal they were eating until River told him. That worried him that maybe the animal was taking over the man, but River promised it was just that he was tired and the chemicals were giving the animal free rein. Once they were off the aphrodisiacs he would be his normal self again. It still worried him but River was smarter than he was and she seemed certain.

By the fourth day he had given up thinking of anything besides hiding their mental link, his intelligence (not difficult at the moment) and how much he loved River. River hadn’t seemed worried he would give something away but he was glad when for the first time an hour after the meal his body wasn’t pounding with blood and ready to sex River into oblivion. The drugs from their lunch were still in his system but at least the end was in sight.

River slid into his arms after they'd eaten and kissed his chin. Riddick chuckled and pulled her up to straddle his body. "Kinda feel bad 'bout how scruffy I look, an' you bein' all smooth an' pretty still," He rubbed a hand over his chin feeling the whiskers that had sprouted since he'd been brought to the Academy. Every week someone came in with a buzzing razor and trimmed down his beard and head but he hadn't been clean shaven in more than two months.

"Not your fault," River tugged his hands up to her waist. "Would enjoy shaving you but subjects are not to be given blades until full compliance is guaranteed." She undulated her hips against his and moaned as his fingers found her nipples.

"Yeah, you an' a knife...that'd be all kindsa deadly an' sexy," Riddick grinned up at her. "Still can't figure how you're all smooth an' soft an' you been in here longer'n me."

"Coming of age ceremony in the social circles of childhood," River moaned the words as Riddick sat up and began to rub his mouth over her breasts, teasing the tight nipples with his whiskers. "Most of the hair on my body was removed."

"That why you ain't got but a little kitten fringe?" Riddick slid a finger down to her nethers, teasing her clit, his mouth curved in a smirk against her breast.

"Yes," River trembled and bent to kiss him, her mouth fusing to his. "No more teasing please..." She murmured into his mouth. "Just want you inside me now."

"Yeah," Riddick hitched her up and helped her slide down onto his cock. "C'mon baby girl...nice an' slow, let's make it last this time."

He watched as River rose and fell almost lazily, his heart pounding as he fought for control, fought the urge to put her on her back and pound into her. The drugs lingering in his system made patience difficult. He could hear her heart pounding, blood rushing through her body, knew she fought the same urges he did. Her animal brushed against his mind and his hips arched up to her before he could rein himself in. River moaned and slammed down onto him. "Don't want to go slow anymore," She told him. "Want you to have me...slow is for when we're not drugged."

That was all he needed to hear. In another moment he had River on her back, both of them going mad with need as they slammed into each other. River screamed, Riddick shouted and they collapsed in exhaustion. Riddick shook his head as he lifted himself off of her and rolled so she was on top of him. "Well I guess slow don't work when we're on drugs." He shook his head ruefully.

"It's all right," River sighed. "No drugs in dinner, tomorrow we will begin to feel normal again." She kissed him softly and chuckled, "I like Rick's animal. Rick is very...satisfying." Her body was so relaxed against his she felt almost boneless against him, and he could feel her relief. She had worried just as he had, that she would give something away, be too affectionate, too possessive, or simply speak without thinking and reveal how much she loved him, their history or even how easily she could read everyone around them.

They’d both worried the excess of hormones and drugs would unbalance her. The meditation and katas she used along with the vitamins to maintain control of her abilities hadn’t been as effective considering they couldn’t go more than a quarter of an hour before one of them was nearly attacking the other in a carnal matter. Apparently the activity of the past four days along with the attempts at meditation and balanced meals had been enough. River theorized that it helped that she’d been in only his company, no other minds to distract or inflict their thoughts upon her unless she listened for them.

His last thought before he fell asleep was the hope that the data book would be something River could use to hack the Academy’s systems.

8888

“Doc, eat somethin’,” Jayne pushed the bowl of protein mash closer to the Simon. “He’ll get her out.” Imam regarded the doctor with concern, slowly and deliberately eating his own serving of the mash as if to set a good example.

“It’s been two months since River was taken, a month since Riddick went in after her.” Simon shook his head, poking at the mal with his spoon. “If they were able to get out themselves, they’d be out by now.”

Zoe walked into the kitchen, her wide mouth curved in a faint smile. “Hughes just sent a wave. He’s heard from them.” She took a bowl and filled it with protein mash eating as if ravenous. “Said River sent him a wave that piggybacked an outgoing report, it bounced all over before it got to him, something about lack of trace.”

“If she was borrowing a signal she would have had to wait until something was sent externally, given that Blue Sun’s system is closed.” Simon explained. Force of habit had him starting to eat as he told them what the Operative had meant. “It could have taken as long as two weeks for River’s wave to reach Hughes because she had to bounce it around more than a few ports before it reached him.” He took another bite. “It’s an old hacker’s trick to keep a signal from being traced, but it works in reverse too. Tagging a ride on an outgoing wave is easy, but usually people notice when it takes longer for the wave to reach its destination and if its done badly the message can degrade. If the wave gets bounced between more than three ports it explains the delay and the degrading message. If the tag is done really well, as River’s probably was, no one would even noticed. The original wave probably reached its destination with the sender none the wiser, but River’s message continued on and bounced all over. No one would bother look for that, it would reach in the cortex as a simple programming error.”

“Huh,” Jayne chuckled, “So it’s like laying a false trail or walking through a creek to break the scent.”

“Very succinct.” Simon nodded his agreement. “So what did Hughes say River’s message said?”

“He was a little concerned, she said the Academy was going to try something new.” Zoe told them slowly. “She mentioned that she and Rick had killed a couple of Blue Hands ‘accidentally’ and that they were being cloned. They were going to sabotage that and another project the Academy had running.” The first mate took a deep breath. “But they’re on schedule to leave when the kids go on their field trip to Bernadette.”

“Why do you seem disturbed?” Simon asked. “That means its only a week or so before they’re out.”

“We left Osiris when Hughes suggested it, after Riddick went in, because it would look odd for us to stay without official business once Inara had completed her work.” Zoe said slowly. “Persephone weren’t all that far away as the ship sails,” she hesitated and shook her head. “Hughes thinks we ought to make for Boros or Paquin, somewhere the Academy won’t expect us to be.”

“Persephone is far enough away from Osiris,” Simon objected. “Exactly how are River and Riddick going to get to us?” He shook his head. “I don’t like it.”

“Well that’s two of us,” Mal said quietly from the doorway, having just exited Inara’s shuttle. “I argued when ya’ll told me we should leave Osiris, I recall I argued when Riddick wanted to go in and fetch his wife. And I made my point very strongly when you first wanted to contact the Operative.”

“I need to talk to him,” Simon ignored the remains of his meal and stood up from the table. “I want him to explain to me why I should go farther away from my sister when everything in me is screaming to go back to that _chòu mǎniào_ planet and take her from those _fèi wù hún dàns_.”

Zoe sighed and simply gestured towards the bridge. “He’s waiting,” She shrugged. “I told him you wouldn’t like it.” Simon nodded, his face a mask of stone as he strode towards the bridge. Zoe sat down and continued to eat her meal. “But the man’s right. We sit on Persephone like we’re waitin' for someone it just makes it obvious we’re expectin' visitors. We need work, a job legal, or otherwise so we have a reason to be here or a reason to be on the move.”

“Ain’t like we’re known for sailin’ 'round ‘thout purpose.” Jayne agreed, his big hands restless on the table. After a moment he seemed to give up hope of keeping still and brought out his gun, removed the ammunition and began to take it apart. “Bad ‘nough we went to Osiris with only Inara’s appointment as a reason.”

“What did you think we shoulda done?” Mal snapped angrily. “They took River. An’ it weren’t like Riddick were all reasonable, the man was ready to kill someone to get her back an’ he weren’t too picky on who towards the end there.”

“Don’ see how we coulda done anythin’ but what we did Mal,” Jayne looked up at his captain with a shrug. “We was all mad an' hurtin’. Rick most of all. But we was stupid then. Ain’t gotta be stupid now that Rick an’ River gotta plan and a way out sounds like. Time ta be smart. Go somewheres a few folk more or less ain’t to be remarked on. Paquin’d be good for that, or ev’n Hera.” He began to put the disassembled gun back together.

“Hera would be a good place for a Browncoat ship,” Imam said quietly. “A pilgrimage to the graveyard of Serenity.” Mal’s face contorted in anger and pain and Zoe took a sharp breath. Imam’s dark eyes widened slightly and he gave Mal a small polite bow, “Or perhaps not.”

"We cain't just keep sittin' an' doin' nothin'," Jayne pointed out. "Iffen Hughes is right 'bout River an' Rick havin' a plan to get out, we gotta be ready for them. Sittin' here on our _pì gu's_ ain't gettin' ready."

"All right Jayne, I think we've got the point," Zoe told him quietly. "Ciara and Kaylee were sitting with the twins down in the passenger lounge, would you go on and let them know lunch is ready?"

"Yeah, sure Zoe," The big man nodded as he left the room.

Zoe looked at her oldest friend, "He does make a fair point," She said quietly.

"Yeah, an' I know Badger'd have a cargo for wherever we need to go, it's just irksome." Mal moved to get a bowl and served himself some of the mash. "An' it chafes me to no end that _gǒushǐ duī_ is any part of helpin' River an' Rick."

"Chafes me some too sir," Zoe admitted. "But he was able to get Rick in, an' Rick'll get River out."

"And there is the crux of the matter," Imam said quietly as Mal sat down to eat. "You do not entirely trust this man, this Operative, but you are forced to rely on his aid." He steepled his hands thoughtfully as he regardedt he captain. "Did I misunderstand that River herself offered this person a chance at redemption?"

"No, you got that part plain," Mal nodded. "An' I already know that she's the one most harmed by alla what the Alliance an' the Academy done, but those what took lesser harm, well...I lost friends 'cause a what he done. Ain't inclined to forgive."

"No, you hold your past and your grudges tightly," Imam nodded his understanding. "I hope no one does the same to you regarding what you have cause to regret." He rose and took his bowl to the cleaner. "I believe I will join Simon on the bridge."

Mal looked at Zoe, "I 'spect iffen we ask Badger'll give us a job'll get us past the border, maybe to the rim even. Paquin has a load a strange folk, few more won't draw notice."

"I'll give him a wave soon as Simon's done," Zoe nodded calmly.

8888

Simon regarded the Operative with dark eyes and a frown. "Why shouldn't we wait on Persephone for my sister?" He asked finally, having considered and discarded many questions in just under a minute.

"Your ship is not being repaired, you are not taking on passengers and you have no reason to be on Persephone," Hughes replied smoothly. "The pattern is disrupted. Disrupted routines are often suspect."

"My sister is back at the Academy that tortured her for years," Simon retorted. "I think our change in routine would be expected."

"A two month change?" Hughes shook his head. "Following River to Osiris was nearly expected. Waiting for several weeks while a search was mounted, also understood and expected." He spread his hands regretfully. "Be glad that you left when you did. There were...suggestions that steps be taken so that should River's surrender be a ruse that she have no where to run."

"So we left and we returned to Persephone," Simon sighed a bit. "We're known here, we have contacts and business on this planet, Inara has clients here."

"And it was reasonable for you to stay for a short time, but for Serenity to remain berthed at Eavesdown for so long without requiring repairs is...suspect by those whose suspicions it is unwise to draw." The Operative explained. "River was taken on Persephone, and you remaining on planet could be construed as an attempt to rediscover the trail. Especially when your Captain’s preference for the Black is considered."

"We have to stay close enough to come and get River and Rick," Simon tried to explain. "They're not going to be able to take passage on a ship."

"They are both extremely intelligent and very resourceful," Hughes told him repressively. "I am completely confident in them. And should it be required, I am more than capable of rendering aid."

“I know you are,” Simon explained in frustration. “But right now, with so little information, leaving Persephone and heading off to a world on the Rim seems…foolish. Objectively I know you’re right…”

“It is hard to be objective where family is concerned,” Imam’s voice said quietly from the doorway of the bridge. He moved within view of the cortex screen and regarded the Operative. “River and her husband saved my life. Having heard nothing for so long, we are anxious for news of them and worried that perhaps this absence will extend beyond the nine weeks we have all established as the benchmark for hope.”

“Now that she has hacked the Academy cortex I’m certain we’ll hear more from them both,” Hughes tried to sound reassuring. “There is little I can offer besides the assurance that if I must I will go to the Academy myself and retrieve them.” He shook his head. “I know it seems as if you are placing all of your trust in me. But it is River and Rick that we are trusting. Please do not lose patience now, to return to Osiris could be disastrous for their plans. Go out to the Rim, chose any planet, and I promise, the rest of your family will meet you there.”

“We’re gonna see Badger ‘bout a job,” Mal’s voice was curt as he entered the bridge nodding at Imam and Simon and barely glancing at the cortex screen. “Simon, I’d appreciate you going over the infirmary, make sure we ain’t ‘bout to hit the Black without some needful thing or three.”

“Right away,” Simon nodded to Hughes. “I’ll hold you to that promise,” He said firmly. “You know where to find me if there’s a change.”

“I do,” Hughes nodded gravely and ended the wave.

Imam watched in silence as the doctor left the bridge and Mal began to run checks of the system. The shepherd bowed slightly and left the bridge, knowing the captain would not appreciate the prayer Imam offered, that Malcolm Reynolds never came to regret the actions of his past as the Operative Hughes had come to do.

8888

It turned out Badger was happy to give them some work, they had a nice illegal cargo hidden away along with some fairly legal crates and barrels bound for Paquin. The little criminal promised to keep them informed if anything came to light regarding River and her husband. Mal took a deep breath and began to go through the pre flight checklist. It felt wrong to leave, wrong to head out to the Black as if everything was normal, as if they weren’t missing crew like limbs.

“Here we go,” Mal murmured to an absent River as he took Serenity off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> jī ba (dick/penis)
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> jīng yè (semen)
> 
> chòu mǎniào (stinking horse piss)
> 
> fèi wù hún dàns (good for nothing bastards)
> 
> gǒushǐ duī (bad person/pile of dog shit)


	7. So Many Of Them Die

It took four days for the change to become apparent to Riddick. River had been right in that their normal routine was resumed once the drugs had worn off. The training wasn’t as intense though, the scientists seemed more interested in having River teach Riddick, his reactions were watched closely. River was keeping a sharp mental eye out for anything in their watcher’s minds that would indicate suspicion. Apparently Riddick’s size and rim language were enough to allay suspicion that he might be more than he seemed. Riddick freely admitting he was a murderer and escaped convict went a long way toward convincing people he was uneducated and stupid.

He grinned to himself as he watched River move through the graceful sweeps of her kata and carefully imitated her. The data book had a port which the scientists thought they’d disabled before giving it to River. A little time and River re-enabled the port. She’d spent a lot of time that night going over the program she’d inserted into the Academy’s systems and confirmed that it would only take one line of code uploaded and everything would fall into place. Last night she'd verified that the Blue Hands would die within three days and the crazy girl would be dead within one. Riddick still felt his belly twist with sorrow and anger when he thought about those eyes filled with madness and rage.

“Time for sparring,” River grinned at him. “This time I will prevail. Rick will not use his greater strength to overpower me.” She slanted a glance at Doctor Lucas who was observing them and taking notes. “Doctor Lucas, should we use the boken today? Or do you prefer we practice hand to hand combat?”

“Swords today,” Lucas told them offering River a thin smile. “And Rick, remember, no damage. I had cause for concern yesterday when you threw River to the ground.”

“Why Doc?” Riddick frowned his confusion. “Thrown her lots harder’n that an’ she always pops up again. Tough little girl.” He looked at River. “Somethin’ wrong with her?”

Lucas looked both smug and irritated but simply shook his head. “Just be careful of your partner Rick,” Was all he would say.

Riddick grabbed the boken and tossed one to River, keeping the half confused look on his face. Sparring with her was always fun, they’d have to get some wooden swords to play with on Serenity. They were both sweating and had fought each other to a standstill when Doctor Lucas finally left, his refined features a mask of annoyed disappointment. River grinned up at Riddick and he moved closer to her, dropping the wooden blade to kiss her hard on the mouth. Her scent teased his nostrils, the salt of her sweat intensifying her natural perfume, silk and apples and blood and vanilla and honey. Pulling away from her he picked up the boken and put them away before scooping her up in his arms. “Gorram baby girl, sparrin’ with you’s almost as much fun as sexin’ you.” He grinned.

"Probabilities indicate we could not have one without the other, given our temperaments," River teased back before he kissed her, tasting her mouth and breathing her scent deeply.

Riddick nearly groaned she smelled so good. "You always smell so good to me baby girl," He told her, sinking down onto the mats. "Don't get why I ain't sick of you yet," He held her in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her yet again. "Ain't ever been with a girl so long an' still wanted her." Riddick set his lips on her neck, her collarbone and shoulder, breathing in her scent and mentally evaluating the notes that made up her personal perfume, he'd always smelled blood and steel, silk and apples, cinnamon when she was angry, burnt cinnamon when she was afraid, honey when she wanted him...but vanilla was new. Her scent had changed and unless she was feeling something she'd never felt before...

River moaned as his mouth teased her skin, tasting while his hand moved up and down her back and into her hair. _'Love, you are worried...preoccupied...what is wrong?'_ She forced herself past the desire he ignited to send the mental question.

' _Your scent changed wife_ ,' Riddick's mouth came down on hers, implacable, filled with need and lust, near bruising in intensity. ' _You're carrying my child in your belly. And we are leaving this place._ ' His hands moved to her hips, moving her against his groin so she could feel just how aroused he was at the thought.

' _Can't tell yet_ ,' River's mental voice was an awed whisper. ' _Three more days and we are gone...but I don't feel any sparks inside me yet_.' She slid her hands over Riddick's chest and up to his jaw, feeling the black stubble against her fingers. "Rick, want you inside me," She moaned into his mouth. "Please please please."

"Gorram baby girl," Riddick unwound her legs from his waist and lay back on the mats. "Ready for you an' I ain't gonna argue," He smirked up at her. "Just gotta take whatcha want." He pushed his loose pants down as River tore her own shirt off. With one powerful jerk of his hands, her pants ripped down the middle and River mounted him, moaning low in her throat as she impaled herself on his body. He groaned reaching up to touch her, drawing her body down to his, letting his lips find her breasts, caressing and suckling carefully. It was so hard to let her set the pace sometimes...the longer they were inside the Academy the more he wanted to protect, to cover her body with his, hide her from the bastards that watched them even now. But she was so gorgeous riding him, her hips undulating over his, rising and falling until she was crying out, her fall taking her by surprise.

"Rick," River was shaking, her legs weak with the force of her pleasure, "Please...fill her up." She bent down, her body length to length with his until Riddick growled and rolled her over, spreading her thighs again to piston in and out of her relentlessly, driving her to pleasure again and again on the way to his own fall.

He buried his face in her hair and howled the agony of his pleasure, his fall even harder than usual as she trembled under him. She was limp with bliss, her eyes dazed with it and Riddick kissed her neck gently, "Ya'll right baby girl?"

"Hmm..." River shuddered under him, "Just feeling a little tired, Rick likes to wear her out."

"Yeah, you're all sortsa fun," Riddick chuckled. "Better fix your pants though, an' put that shirt back on." He rolled off her and cursed mentally. All he wanted was to stay inside her, play with her and pet and tease like they had on Serenity, laughing and talking as they made love. More than two months of that closeness lost...it felt like the animal was starving and the man was going mad with it.

River let her hands reach for his chest, tracing his muscles as she smiled playfully. "Rick could help her," She pointed out. "Could take care of his partner."

"Why'd I wanna do that?" Riddick growled the question as he snatched up her shirt, balling the fabric in his hand. "Ain't you able to?"

"Perfectly capable," River smiled. "Just saying Rick could." She could feel his need to touch, the hunger for her skin that wasn't satisfied with only sex and sparring. Holding her arms up like a child she felt her husband's tension ease as he tugged the shirt down over her arms and head, smoothing it over her waist. His hands played with her hair pulling it out from under the fabric and stroking through the long dark locks. Before she could make another suggestion his fingers were finding the edges of her torn pants and tying them together. Silver eyes twinkled at her behind the dark goggles and she grinned. "Rick is excellent at taking care of his partner."

Riddick was just grateful his wife could read minds or he might have killed the next Academy person he saw. Pulling on his own pants he leaned down and helped River up. "C'mon, let's get somethin' to eat. I'm starvin'."

"Rick works up an appetite," River leered at him and got a grin from her husband before they left the practice room.

8888

Sleep never came easily for him when he was being watched, so two days later when River shook him out of a dream of her he had to contain his irritation. "Huh?" He tried to sound as if he was still asleep and merely grunting in dreams. River's mental voice shouting his name nearly had him jerking in shock, ' _Dancer, I'm awake, just don't want them watchers to know._ ' He didn't open his eyes but let his hand on her belly squeeze her flesh a bit to reassure her.

' _We must leave, now_ ,' River told him. ' _The clones of the Blue Hands died ahead of schedule. The twisted clone of our DNA has already died._ ' She turned as if in sleep and pressed her lips to the bite mark over his heart. ' _Doctor Singh waved Doctor Lucas. Lucas is not pleased. He plans to take me and perform the tests for conception early, it's first on his list when he gets in tomorrow morning, on the off chance that I am already pregnant._ '

' _And after that the chance of us getting out along with the baby are almost nil_ ,' Riddick finished her unformed thought grimly. ' _Are they watching now?_ '

_'Watchers soon to sleep_ ,' River replied. ' _Best escape route_?'

' _Walk right out the front door_.' Riddick answered after a moment of thought. ' _Slip on over to the student section, steal some clothes from teachers or students, walk right out_.'

' _Sound plan_ ,' River shuddered. ' _Requires that we leave before the children, we will need to take databook in order to trigger sleeping program_.' Her hands slid around his waist as she pressed her body to his as if in sleep. ' _Academy is in the Blue Sun complex which has its own space port. Children will be leaving for Bernadette from there. If we can board the ship we could disembark on Bernadette and go from there_.’

Riddick thought that over for a moment, considering the probable difficulties they’d run into and agree. ‘ _Good idea. Only problem is all the cameras on the way to the spaceport. Getting on the ship won’t be hard for either of us, but heading to Bernadette means we’ll have to come back to kill Doctor Lucas if we don’t catch him in the Academy_.’

River’s hands rubbed over his skin soothingly. ‘ _Watchers will be leaving their posts in approximately ten minutes_.’ She thought for a moment, dredging up information from her past reading of the teachers and staff of the Academy. ‘ _Children and chaperones are booked on a Longbow class civilian cruiser, the Indigo, to be taken over by shuttles, cameras won't be a problem until we're near the ship, need to be disguised_ ,’ She told him after a moment. ‘ _Theft of accoutrements will be required if we are to be seen in the open at all._ ’

‘ _Yeah, figured on the clothes for sure, a pack or duffle maybe, this being a core world we’ll look odd if we don’t have at least a small amount of luggage_ ,’ Riddick agreed. ‘ _Have to see what we can find over with the normal students. They got a lost and found or anything like that? Might have some clothing that fits you if not me_.’

River slid her hand under the pillow to feel that the databook was where she’d left it before replying. ‘ _Teacher in charge of physical fitness and anatomy is nearly as strong as Richard, slightly taller though. Shoes will be a little big, but double socks will help. Clothing for Richard more important than mine_.’

‘ _Ain’t havin’ you pretend to be my daughter or anything like that_ ,’ Riddick argued silently even as River slid out of the bed with the databook and stealthily pulled clothing from her little bureau. Handing him pants and a shirt she began to wiggle into her own clothes, layering a couple of shirts in order to minimize the amount of flesh exposed.

‘ _An assumption of youth could work in our favor_ ,’ River informed him with a wrinkled nose. ‘ _But I don’t like the idea much either._ ’

‘ _Lets just see how the escape goes and then we’ll work on our cover_ ,’ Riddick suggested even as his mind turned how they’d get across the complex to the spaceport.

‘ _Teacher’s quarters first_ ,’ River suggested. ‘ _He is not one of the chaperones so his luggage will be unused_.’ She looked down at her bare feet and rummaged around in the back of the drawer, pulling out the soft ballet slippers that had been her reward in her first month back at the Academy.

‘ _Good_ ,’ Riddick nodded as he pulled the tight teeshirt down over his torso. ‘ _Let’s get out of this place_.’

8888

Slipping out of their side of the Academy wasn’t too difficult, it was really amazing what could be accomplished with a skilled hacker, an open port and a databook, Riddick smirked to himself. The school side of the Academy was once again problematic. There was something about children, especially adolescent children, that defied predictability. After their third near miss due to children being out of bed and chattering excitedly about the trip to Bernadette River pulled her husband into a closet and began to figure out exactly where everyone was.

If he hadn’t been so worried about escaping safely with his wife and their barely there baby Riddick would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. They were two of the deadliest, skilled people in the ‘Verse, but they were being tripped up by gorram teenagers and prepubescent children. It was ruttin’ ridiculous.

Finally River looked up from the databook, narrowed her eyes at the door of the closet and nodded in determination. ‘ _We have a five minute window to get down the hall and to the stairs,’ She declared. ‘Once at the stairs we must go up and to the left to arrive in the staff wing_.’

‘ _We’re doing this at a run aren’t we Dancer_ ,’ Riddick nearly grinned.

‘ _Yes, it is only a few hours until dawn and we must be ready to leave by that time._ ’ River nodded as she opened the door and began a soundless sprint down the hallway, Riddick following her. ‘ _I have added two additional places to the field trip, to be removed once we are aboard the Indigo. The Indigo has a separate system, I’ll need to hack it once we get aboard in order to book our rooms, unless I can find one of their terminals. I thought we could be the Dantius’. I'll purchase another databook or find a semi public terminal once we're aboard the Indigo and hack their system with that_.’

Riddick made a mental noise of acknowledgement as they reached the stairs. Barefoot he could run just as quietly as she could in her ballet slippers, who knew breaking out of high security Slam would come in handy on a core world, he thought to himself. ‘ _All right, left to the staff wing, what door do we want?_ ’

‘ _Fifth door on the right of the hall is Mr. Halberg’s suite_.’ River pointed soundlessly and began to walk down the hall, obviously listening for the sounds of the staff, whether mentally or audibly Riddick couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t hear anything past some snoring and River grinned her appreciation of his sensitive hearing. ‘ _The teacher of literature is unwell, she will not be accompanying the students. Instead her aide will be attending.’ River grinned. ‘We have found my travelcase as well as yours._ ’

Riddick grinned as he tried the door and found it locked. Sadly River wasn’t wearing hair pins or anything else that could be used to pick it. He bent to regard the latch and shrugged at River, he’d just have to break the gorram lock. It wouldn’t make much noise and it wouldn’t look abnormal from the outside. Wrapping his hand around the knob he twisted it sharply and felt the tumblers give way. ‘ _Didn’t even make a lot of noise,_ ’ He thought and caught River’s amusement at his enjoyment of law breaking. ‘ _Let's get in and make sure he’s asleep. Or else I’ll put him to sleep permanently._ ’

‘ _Ill-advised_ ,’ River shook her head, ‘ _Better to simply induce unconsciousness through suffocation_.’ She slipped through the door and Riddick followed her as she began to search the sitting room closet. The rolling travelcase was stored neatly inside along with several pairs of outdoor boots. Riddick nodded, River had been right, if he doubled up on socks the boots would fit, though shoes would stick out less. He grabbed the boots anyway and shoved them in the case. It was always better to have several possible identities. River tilted her head and nodded moving towards the bedroom. ‘ _He is a light sleeper, come and help me hold the pillow over his head before he wakes up_.’

‘ _River, you listen for his brain to kick off, I’ll hold the pillow over his head, got more upper body strength than you, he won’t be able to throw me off._ ’ Riddick moved ahead of her, picking up a throw pillow along the way. The teacher might be one of those people who only used one pillow in a double bed but it was better to not chance it.

‘ _Appropriate division of labor_ ,’ River’s mental voice held a chuckle, ‘ _Brains and brawn_ ,’ she teased.

‘ _Little smart ass_ ,’ He retorted, moving soundlessly next to the sleeping man and applying the pillow in the most efficacious manner possible given the mans position of sleeping on his side. He could feel the teacher struggling to breathe, his arms flailing and legs kicking under the sheets and blankets. The man was losing strength, his body arching in desperation before he began to lose consciousness. Riddick kept his hand hard over the teacher’s nose and mouth and listened for River’s signal that the man was completely unconscious.

River simply tapped her husband on the shoulder, ‘ _Enough, he will remain unconscious for approximately three hours unless he is prematurely woken_.’

‘ _All right then, lets find clothes that’ll fit me and we’ll head down the hall to get your bag and see if anything the lady teacher has will fit you_.’ Riddick picked up the pillow and moved to the sitting room, throwing it carelessly on the couch before he went to the man’s closet. River began to search through the bureau and pulled out several sweaters as well as a pair of sweatpants.

‘ _Here_ ,’ River took the clothes from Riddick’s hands and sorted through them for neutral colors, dark blue, gray and black. ‘ _Sorry, forgot your eyes have trouble with light colors_ ,’ She apologized.

‘ _Long as no one looks twice_ ,’ Riddick frowned, ‘ _Which reminds me_ ,’ he tapped his goggles with one finger, ‘ _Hiding these won’t be easy._ ’

‘ _Tinted spectacles with UV protection, peripheral protection as well, excellent for extended time outdoors_ ,’ River dug through the teacher’s drawer until she found some and grinned as a thought occurred to her. Disappearing into the bathroom she returned with shaving equipment and shampoos, putting them all in the travel bag the teacher had kept beneath the sink. ‘ _There, husband may groom himself aboard the Indigo_.’ She gave a mental chuckle and selected two pairs of shoes and six pairs of socks. ‘ _Look around and see if there’s anything else you’d like, but stay away from his jewelry; most of it is tagged against thieves_ ,’ She took everything into the sitting room and began to pack the travelcase. ‘ _Richard, anything else to pack? Must don appropriate clothing before we leave the Academy_.’

‘ _Don’t see anything that I could use, sides a very nice folding knife_.’ Riddick told her from the other room. ‘ _Just pick me out a set a clothes and I’ll get dressed_.’

‘ _Shoes on floor, socks inside, shirt and slacks hanging on closet door_ ,’ River told him. ‘ _Travelcase is ready_ ,’ She nearly laughed at the domestic quality of the conversation. If they weren’t trying to escape a corporate lab they’d be like any other couple preparing for a trip.

‘ _All right_ ,’ Riddick put the sunglasses in his shirt pocket and left the goggles on his head, ‘ _Gonna have to move a bit slower in these shoes, but lets get to the other teacher’s room and see what we got there_.’

‘ _Plenty of time yet_ ,’ River smiled up at him. ‘ _Three doors down from this room, opposite side of the hallway_ ,’ She grinned. ‘ _The teacher has taken a soother to sleep since she was feeling ill. She will not wake until well into the day_.’

‘ _Love people who drug themselves up_ ,’ Riddick drawled in her mind. He snagged the travelcase by the side handle and carried it easily down the hall and to the literature instructor’s door. This woman didn’t keep her door locked, or she’d felt so ill that it had slipped her mind. He and River slipped in and she listened carefully for the woman’s mind. After a moment the girl shook her head.

‘ _She barely even dreams she is so drugged_ ,’ River frowned in distaste, ‘ _I’ll look for appropriate clothing if you will look for the travelcase_.’ She walked into the woman’s bedroom and slid the closet door open as Riddick looked in the entryway closet for the case. A moment later her mental voice called him, ‘ _The case is in her closet. Her shoes are the same size as mine, but her clothes will all be too big. I can take some of her shampoos and soaps though_.’

‘ _All right, who would be of a size with you and won’t be awake at this hour_?’ Riddick wondered. ‘ _Don’t think the kids would have any clothing that would work_.’

_'Other teachers closer in size to me, one slightly more curvy, another slightly taller_.' River shrugged as she continued to search the closet and bureau. In the bottom drawer she found several sweaters that seemed smaller than the rest of the clothing. ' _Found sweaters that will only be slightly larger_.'

' _Found a box in the entryway closet_ ,' Riddick told her. ' _It's got more clothes in it_.'

River grabbed shampoo and soaps along with a comb from the bathroom and hurried to the sitting area to examine the box after sliding the toiletries into a pocket of the travelcase. ' _Looks like clothing that is too nice to throw away but doesn't fit her anymore_ ,' She tilted her head. ' _Very serviceable, Richard has mitigated the need for lost and found_.' She sorted through the clothing for what she'd need and began packing it after choosing a pair of silk trousers and a tunic to be worn over them that she could change into. One last trip into the bedroom to grab several pairs of shoes and a pair of boots and she zipped the case shut. ' _We are ready to go_ ,' She stripped out of her hospital clothes and pulled on the elegant silk outfit. Her lack of a bra wasn't readily apparent with one of the wife beater tee-shirts under it.

Riddick grinned and picked up her bag as she stepped back into her ballet slippers. ' _I'm guessing it's pretty near dawn_.'

' _Yes, must make haste to be on the first shuttle to the Indigo_ ,' River agreed. ' _Shuttles will run between the Academy and the Indigo until all students and chaperones are aboard. We are scheduled on the first one_.'

Riddick nodded, taking a moment to change his goggles to the blue tinted spectacles River had found before he picked up his own case. _'Who else will be on the first shuttle?_ ' He watched as River set the door to lock behind them and with a quick glance up and down the hallway left the room.

' _We will be on the shuttle first, several students, overeager, will join us. Shuttle pilot will check us off the list_.' River told him as they moved through the school. Riddick grinned, she moved as if she had every right to go wherever she wanted.

8888

Riddick frowned as River tried once again to hack the Indigo from her databook. ‘ _Stop trying to break in and just look_ ,’ He finally told her, his mental voice tense. ‘ _They’ve got open berths for passengers right?_ ’

River nodded without looking at him, her fingers flying over the screen. ‘ _Several dozen_.’ She agreed.

‘ _Then we wait, sneak on, along with a bigger crowd and find one of those cabins. Once we’re aboard the ship it won’t be as hard to hack the network_ ,’ Riddick suggested reasonably. ‘ _We just need to get aboard the boat_.’

‘ _Won’t be easy_ ,’ River shook her head. ‘ _We have an hour and a half before the watchers wake and we’re missed_.’

‘ _And what time does the boat leave?_ ’ Riddick asked, his big body next to hers radiating tension.

‘ _Half an hour after that,_ ’ River leaned into him and he rubbed her shoulder. ‘ _There aren’t cameras in the cabins, only the hallways, so once we’re inside we should be safe_.’

‘ _Here comes another group_ ,’ Riddick nodded towards the shuttle mule. ‘ _We’ll blend in with this one_.’

River watched as a mass of students and several teachers disembarked from the mule. “All right,” She reached for her travelcase only to have Riddick take it and his own.

“I’ll carry these, look more like muscle than a husband anyway,’ Riddick murmured low in her ear. “Don’t worry, we’ve gotten outa worse places’n this.” He walked behind her as River approached the back of the group, watching her posture deliberately relax and change to imitate the teenagers around her. One of the kids bumped him and apologized. He grinned and nodded as he followed River through the crowd and up the elegant gangway to the ship.

There was a lot of milling around and strident voices, Riddick winced at the noise but gamely followed River as she worked her way through the crowd. The steward was busy with several chaperones and multiple students, it was easy enough to slip away in the chaos. River looked around the passage they’d entered to get away from the entranceways and sent him a wicked little smile. ‘ _Now we simply go up two levels and enter one of the cabins. Suites are on the top two levels. We’ll pass a terminal along the way and I’ll use that to put in our reservations._ ’

‘ _When do you erase us from the Academy’s logs?_ ’ Riddick inquired silently, following her up a set of stairs obviously used for the stewards and attendants.

‘ _Right now_ ,’ River was working her databook as she walked and finally put it away. ‘ _We’ve effectively disappeared from the Academy_.’ She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. ‘ _Terminal up one flight, and I’ll register us for a suite under Mr. and Mrs. Dantius_.’

‘ _When will you seal the Academy and start the gas?_ ’ Riddick asked with a smirk.

‘ _Verification that all students have gone has to be done, I’ll do that once we’re in our room. Everyone is supposed to board half an hour before the ship departs, but I’ll need to allow for stragglers._ ’ River turned a corner and they entered a wider, more elegant hallway with a public access terminal set into an alcove. She grinned at him and her fingers began to tap the keys softly. ‘ _How big of a suite would my husband like? Large bed and bathtub? Dining included?_ ’

‘ _May as well go all out_ ,’ Riddick grinned. ‘ _Unless you don’t feel like paying for it?_ ’

‘ _Not using our money to pay for it. So go down the hall to the last door_.’ River smiled up at him. ‘ _I’ll grab the passcards and we’ll be set_.’

8888

When the door to the suite was unlocked Riddick didn’t quite relax but he could feel some of his tension drift away. Before River could say anything he held a finger to her lips. ‘ _Let's make sure there aren’t any cameras or bugs, I’ll give a listen for the machinery. Just be patient, I don’t know this boat very well._ ’

‘ _I’ll start working on the Academy then_ ,’ River kissed his finger and pulled out the Academy databook. Riddick watched her for a moment as she frowned over what she read and then got to work himself.

A careful search of the room along with his superior hearing had turned up only one potential listening device, and unfortunately the cortex terminal was unavoidable. The best he could do was keep it off unless River needed to use it for something. He looked at River who had set her databook down and was unpacking their purloined clothing. “We’re good Dancer,” He said finally. “Only possible problem is the cortex terminal. I figure you’ll need to use it now and then but you can probably do something to it to block outgoing video or recording.”

River grinned at him. “And I have sealed the Academy. All children are now on this boat. All Academy staff are sealed within the building and the replacement of oxygen with carbon monoxide is taking place as we speak. Even Doctor Lucas is at the Academy.”

“What about the records?” Riddick asked quietly, helping her put the clothes away. “I know you were worried ‘bout them having a backed up system.”

“Purging now,” River’s smile was smug, a panther kitten with feathers in her mouth. “Program Simon and Richard created has done its job well. Only program left in the system will be the one we made and uploaded from within the Academy, barring hard coded programs for cortex function. Self deletion after all life within the building has expired.”

“Gotta say I wish I could sink my shiv into some of those folk,” Riddick growled and wrapped his arms around her slender body, lifting her up to kiss her hard on the mouth. “Gaspin’ for air seems too good for ‘em, but as long as you an’ the baby are safe that’s all I care about.”

River took a deep breath. “Still possible to kill the Blue Sun board if you like,” She told him with a bloodthirsty smile. “But it would require a delay of our return to Serenity. We would have to acquire a ship, identities, intelligence on the targets…”

“How long you figure that’d take?” Riddick wondered carrying her to the bed and laying down with her on top of him. “Want you back on Serenity before you get too round.” He put a hand on her belly where that tiny vanilla spark rested. “Ain’t takin’ any chances with you, wife.”

“Potential destruction of Blue Sun would take years,” River frowned as she thought about it. “Long term goal.” She decided. “Short term goals are acquiring information, determining targets, begin to plan.”

“All right,” Riddick nodded and kissed her again. “Damn it feels good to just talk to you, an’ hold you like you’re mine.”

“Very right,” She agreed in pleasure. “In approximately ten minutes the Academy will begin to die. Would you like me to pull up the cameras on the databook?”

“Yeah, iffen I cain’t kill ‘em with my bare hands or a knife, I wanna see ‘em die.” Riddick was glad she understood that need. He had to make sure they were dead, that they wouldn’t come after either of them again. “But you don’t gotta watch iffen you don’t want Dancer.”

“Want to,” River nodded fervently. “Need to see. Won’t feel safe until they’re all expired.”

“All right then,” He nodded towards the databook. “Let’s watch ‘em die then.”

8888

Riddick felt the ship tremble beneath them, felt the engines kick into overdrive as they launched the transport off of Osiris. He heard the announcement overhead, requesting all passengers seat themselves before the engines burned hard through the atmosphere. And yet he heard none of it. He was torn between watching River’s face and watching the screen of the databook, the sight of the Academy dying. In the end he split his attention between his wife’s rapt face and the screen. Their minds were still joined and part of him wondered if they always would be. Not that he minded. Being able to hear River talk, and talk back to her was the closest he’d ever come to feeling safe in his life.

“Academy is dead,” River grinned at him as the last of the life signs faded from the internal sensors. “An hour to allow for full saturation and the seals will break again, oxygen to flow freely. Program is self destructing now.”

“Any way you can set that place on fire?” Riddick inquired with a frown. “Right now they’ve got a body count and plenty of bodies, but iffen anyone really takes a look they’ll see we ain’t there.”

“Definitely possible,” River’s fingers began to type and pull up schematics. “Complete purge of the Academy…only partial DNA remaining to identify subjects and staff…possibly. Will take time to determine if it can be done. No certainty.”

“Try it then, don’t care if it takes out other buildings or even the entire complex,” Riddick commanded. “Ain’t leaving a sign behind that we escaped.”

River grinned at him. “Husband becomes more bloodthirsty now that he has propagated,” She teased.

“Husband doesn’t ever want to watch his wife walk away from him again,” He retorted, his blood running cold as he remembered watching her crumple into the arms of the Blue Hands. “You’re having our baby River. It’s sooner than we ever thought it’d be, but I won’t give you up. Not you or our little animal in there.”

“No choice but to go with them, otherwise we would be outplayed,” River said quietly. “Didn’t want to leave you. Never want to leave you. But couldn’t let them kill you or they’d have me forever.”

“Yeah I get that,” Riddick smoothed a hand over her long hair, grateful they hadn’t cut it off. “Just don’t think I could take it again. You don’t know how it felt, felt like I could kill everything in the ‘Verse until I got you back. Ask Simon, he an’ Jayne, they’re the only ones who understood at all.”

“I could feel it, what you felt,” River whispered. “When I woke that first night, I felt our animals howling to the skies for their mate to return.”

“Let’s make sure that it don’t ever happen again,” Riddick kissed her temple and indicated the databook. “How can I help with that?”

“Use the terminal to contact Hughes,” River suggested. “See if he has any suggestions.”

“Safe to use?” Riddick dragged a chair over to the terminal and regarded it suspiciously.

“Wouldn’t try to wave Serenity, but Hughes should be fine,” River murmured already deep into the Academy and Blue Sun's server programs. “Ask how thorough a cleanup or investigation of a fire would be please.”

Riddick sat at the terminal and began typing in the Operative’s cortex address. Soon enough the man himself was on the other side of the wave. “Hughes,” Riddick greeted the dark man.

“Riddick,” Hughes nodded, “You’ve changed your appearance since we last met. Dare I hope it was worth it?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Riddick replied in the same guarded words. “Travelin’ now. And the wife has a question for you.”

“I am all ears and eager to be of assistance to your lovely wife,” The Operative’s smile was sad and joyful at the same time.

“She’s wanting to know, if there were a fire at a certain place,” The escaped murderer began, a smirk tugging his lips, “Can you tell her how thorough an investigation would be, about the cause and the victims?”

“A fire that exceeded certain thermal levels would leave no doubt of arson, but it would also completely eradicate the victims. Even their bones would be ash. There would be no way to identify the remains.” Hughes replied promptly. “But such a fire would require chemical assistance, a toxic mix of elements in the air and fuel perhaps.”

“Could it be done in a closed environment?” Riddick repeated the question River had sent him mentally. “Say if a building were sealed, lotsa plasti, lotsa aluminum, what sorta fuel would a fire need to reach the ash level of heat?”

“It’s possible, the concern would be containing it to the building,” Hughes frowned thoughtfully. “There are many gasses that are highly flammable, and burn more hotly than those fueled by only oxygen.”

“And if we weren’t too concerned with limiting the fire or explosion to one building? Say it was in the middle of enemy territory?” Riddick asked curiously.

“Such a fire would be even more appropriate to the purpose of rendering bodies unidentifiable.” The Operative said quietly. “An investigation of such a fire would take a great deal of time and while the cause would be found quickly enough, there could be no positive identification of the victims.”

“Hmm…” Riddick turned and looked at River and then regarded Hughes again. “Mind passing on a message to the folks?”

“I did speak to your people recently,” Hughes nodded, “I had to suggest they leave their port of call rather than remain without any business to see to.”

“Probably a good idea,” Silver eyes regarded Hughes from behind tinted spectacles. “Hope you suggested somewhere out on the Rim as a good place to set down again.”

“I did,” The dark man nodded solemnly. “I think they mentioned something about a seeing a carnival.” He smiled slightly. “Your brother in law wasn’t pleased with the advice, though reason compelled him to agree with it.”

“Yeah, his emotions just run him,” Riddick nodded. “We’re headed in the wrong direction at the moment going to some museum about Earth That Was, but we’ll find transport out that way soon enough.” He frowned as he listened to River and changed the subject. “Wondering if you can recommend a quiet place to do some shopping. Need a portable designated sourcebox and an encyclopedia.”

“There is a place on Bernadette that I have used before. The prices are reasonable and more importantly the quality is guaranteed.” Hughes nodded. “I’ll send you the coordinates.”

“’Preciate it,” Riddick smirked slightly. “Maybe we’ll see you there.”

“We could meet for lunch, enjoy some leisurely time together,” Hughes' manner changed slightly and Riddick nodded, his own posture matching the Operatives.

“I’ll speak to my wife, I’m sure she’d love to see you,” The murderer replied, rounding his tones out elegantly. “She suggested The Elise as a suitable venue for the luncheon we were forced to miss.”

“I do enjoy their Earth style cuisine,” Hughes agreed. “She has excellent taste. Shall I see you in a few days?”

“We’ll look forward to it,” Riddick smiled, a cool expression, and continued the conversation with small talk until Hughes relaxed.

“Forgive the sudden inanity,” The Operative shook his head. “I am occasionally subject to spot checks. But the invitation for lunch stands.”

“Meet us at the cafe,” Riddick suggested. “And we’ll go from there.”

“Then I’ll see you in a few days,” Hughes smiled slightly. “I’ll let your family know your progress.” He cut the connection and Riddick turned to look at River.

“Well, any ideas?” He tilted his head.

“Conduits beneath the complex convey various liquids and chemicals to the manufacturing and distribution centers.” River said slowly. “Valves are in place to release dangerous buildup of gases. One is malfunctioning, within safety parameters but still it is not performing to capacity.”

“Useful?” Riddick joined her on the bed, resting his chin on her shoulder as she studied the databook.

“Possibly,” River turned and kissed his cheek enjoying the way his arm slid around her waist in an affectionate embrace. “Some gases tend to collect at the tops of the tunnels, rising with the heat. I can divert the processors so they send everything through the one pipe. It’s a matter of telling the computer to round up by two decimal places instead of down. The combination of chemicals for the manufacturing plant, and the gases used by the distributing center in one conduit, added to the vacuum of the Academy once I break the seals.”

“Nature abhors a vacuum,” Riddick quoted wryly. “So they’ll flood the academy with flammable toxins. How do you start the fire?”

“Turn off the fans of the server, and let the sparks fly,” River smiled. “Best part is it will also destroy the cortex so any data that did not self delete from the program will be gone.”

“How far along are you with this?” Riddick leaned over to the bedside table and picked up a menu.

“Another hour and I’ll begin to flood the Academy. Two hours to saturate the atmosphere. Because the servers are so large…only a half an hour to let the heat build up.” River grinned. “Most of that is just waiting and checking in at certain times.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Because I’m thinking a meal of not protein and a hot bath would do you some good.”

“Only if Richard promises to get me dirty.” River smiled wickedly and looked at her husband. “Miss my husband.”

He groaned and kissed her neck. “Miss my wife,” He admitted, his low voice rough with emotion. “How long ‘til you’re all done with the programmin’?”

“Nearly,” Rive moaned at the touch of his lips. “Ten more minutes,” She promised working feverishly on the screen.

Riddick slid his hand over her hip, his fingers finding the waist of her slacks under her silk tunic. He was so hungry for her he almost didn’t care if the Academy blew to hell or not. Almost. He nuzzled her neck and sighed as she moaned and tried to work faster. “Tell you what wife,” He kissed the skin over her jugular. “I’m gonna shave all this off,” He indicated his scalp and beard. “You finish up your work there.”

River moaned and turned to kiss his cheek. “I’ll hurry,” She whispered against his skin. “Need to feel my husband.”

“Yeah,” Riddick groaned and forced himself to withdraw, taking the shaving kit they’d stolen to the en suite bathing area. He’d noticed it was a nice space earlier and smiled at the thought of showering with River before they ate. It was more like a quarter of an hour than ten minutes before he was finished and wiping the excess foam off his head and face but he recognized the man reflected for the first time in a month and a half.

River had set the databook on the nightstand and was pulling back the soft velveteen bedspread. At some point while he’d been shaving she’d discarded her clothing and he groaned at the sight of her slender body bending over the bed to push a decorative pillow to the floor. “Gorram River,” He began to pull off the shirt and pants he wore. Everything ended up on the floor but he didn't much care so long as he got his hands on her fast. Riddick wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the scar on her neck and loving her low moan. "I missed you so much," He muttered between kisses.

River shivered in his embrace and turned to look up at him. "Missed my husband too," She confessed, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Be with me now, my _zhàng fu_." She giggled as Riddick pressed her back down on the bed and knelt between her legs, sliding his hands up the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs until she was spread wide for him. His mouth began to press kisses to her breasts, her nipples and down to her belly until he reached the apex of her thighs leaving fire in the wake of his lips.

"So beautiful," He muttered against her skin. "I'm gonna taste that sweet honey of yours," Riddick shuddered with the need to consume her. She was hot under his tongue as he slid it between her nether lips and she moaned loudly. Over and over he licked and sucked on her, sliding a couple of fingers inside her body until she was panting with need. Her clit was filled with blood, swollen and ready for him when he surrounded it with his lips. River's cried out in shock as her body exploded under her husband' mouth. "Yeah, that's it River," He coaxed her, suckling her clit gently, "Fall for me again."

"Want you Richard, need you inside me, please," River clutched at his shoulders, trying to pull him onto the bed with her. She needed his weight to anchor her, his strong arms surrounding her, his body filling hers again. His kiss and hands were finally warming her after months of feeling cold. "Don't want to fall alone."

"Yeah, me neither," Riddick rose over her and easily slid her body up the bed before he joined her, covering her body with his own. "But I cain't last long _nǚ ren_ , it’s been too long for us," He shuddered as he slid slowly and carefully inside her and braced himself to try and go slowly. She was warm and soft and moaning under him, her arms wrapped around his waist and sliding up between his shoulder blades. He could feel her trembling, her need matching his own.

"Richard," River lifted her head and pressed her mouth to his, her lips slow and languid as they moved over his. Pleasure drifted through her body, hot and sweet, and he stilled inside her, his body pressing down on hers as they kissed, sipping from each others mouths, delighting in their affection for each other. They hadn't allowed themselves tenderness or sweetness in the Academy, and reveled in both now. Riddick deepened the kiss carefully, his tongue slipping into her mouth to duel slowly with hers until they were both breathing hard and groaning with the need neither could deny any longer.

"River," Riddick muttered her name into her mouth. "Gotta move now love, can't wait anymore." Every muscle in his body ached for her, ached to move, to take his wife, his mate for his own once again.

"Then don't wait," River's voice came out in a breathy moan as her husband slowly began to move, his _jī ba_ hot and hard inside her, just what she needed but he was so careful, taking his time with each stroke until she couldn’t help moving her hips under him. "Richard, please, not slow, please just..." She wrapped her legs around his waist and met his next thrust.

Riddick felt his body tremble and nearly succumb to his need for her. He wanted to pound into her, take her hard and fast and fill her body with his over and over until they were both near violent in pleasure. "River...that's..." His mind stuttered and failed as she arched her body up to his. "River..." He gasped her name and lost control, his body beginning to jackhammer into her, hard, quick thrusts that teased them both until he slid one hand beneath the small of her back and began to help her move, their bodies meeting with a smacking sound uniquely carnal in nature.

River cried out, she didn't know what she said, only that if he stopped she'd go mad. She was on the edge, trembling, ready and then he gripped her body in his big hands and began to plow her as thoroughly and erotically as only Richard could. His mouth found her neck, bit down hard where it met her shoulder and she felt the skin break. The feel of it, the sting of pain, the warmth of his mouth and the pleasure radiating out from her core overwhelmed and she fell, hard and fast, violently exploding around him in what seemed like an endless wave of bliss. He groaned at the taste of her, her blood in his mouth driving him mad until he was pounding into her body, pushing her into ecstasy and finally joining her, his seed rocketing out of him until he was sure he'd pass out.

Panting he rolled onto his back, bringing River with him. "I love you River," He told her, relief and rightness filling him now that he could safely say the words.

"I love you Richard," River kissed him on the lips and chin and his nose, smiling at him. "My husband, my mate."

"Wife, mate," Riddick agreed and stroked one hand down her long hair. "Whadda ya say to something to eat while we check the progress on fire preparation?"

"Starving," River agreed, reluctantly lifting herself off of her husband with still trembling limbs.

8888

It was closer to five hours after River’s initial explanation of the plan rather than four when the Academy finally caught fire. They’d enjoyed a good meal, showered and Riddick had checked the cortex for any information on River Tam or Richard Riddick but it was as if those names had never existed. River had barely stopped working to eat so Riddick had watched as his wife manipulated the Academy’s venting system to allow for maximum saturation levels while pushing a plate at her until she picked up her chopsticks. It was an incredible stroke of luck that the Academy was so isolated intellectually even from the rest of the Blue Sun complex that utter silence from the building wasn’t seen as unusual especially since the children had all left. Finally River nodded in satisfaction.

“Server temperature has risen to an unsafe degree. Sparks will fly in approximately fifteen minutes,” She told her husband. “Unfortunately all cameras will be destroyed within the Academy.”

“How’s it you can get to Blue Sun’s systems with the databook port?” Riddick asked curiously. “They’ve got a closed cortex network. Simon and I spent a lot of time trying to hack it but without anything linked externally we couldn’t get in. But we’re how many miles from Osiris now and you can still get to their system.”

“The databook is connected,” River explained. “When Lucas gave us access to the Academy library he put the permissions in the databook. From that point it was simply a matter of reactivating the port so I could do more than access books. It won’t work with any system that isn’t Blue Sun’s. For instance I could change the Academy’s school trip to show two more people, but I couldn’t hack the Indigo to get reservations under Dantius until I got to the Indigo terminal.”

“Gotcha,” Riddick nodded his understanding. “So as long as you got that databook we’ve got an in to Blue Suns’ systems?”

“Yes,” River nodded. “Of course the danger is the external port being discovered and tracked to our location.” She shook her head as she set the book down. “I’ve buried it pretty well but there’s always the chance that someone will be overzealous in their work and find the link.”

“Maybe keep it somewhere not on Serenity,” Riddick suggested. “Or give it to Hughes.”

“I thought of leaving it on the skyplex,” River said slowly. “It wouldn’t be easy to plot the downfall of Blue Sun from Serenity anyway.” She shrugged. “We’ll have to think about it a bit more.” She leaned over and looked at the screen of the databook. “Oooh, it looks like my calculations were a bit conservative, the fire is starting six minute ahead of schedule.”

Riddick grinned and moved so he was sitting behind her, looking over her shoulder at the screen. “Very nicely done,” He complimented as flames sprouted around the servers. “Can you get one a the external cameras? Should give us a nice view a the building going up.”

“Affirmative,” She grinned at him. “Same camera that malfunctioned as we came out of the Academy and entered the shuttle.” A few flicks of her fingers over the screen and the camera changed. “I estimate perhaps a half hour before the building explodes. All internal doors and vents were left open so the fire would not suffocate. It should be quite a show.”

“And if they had less stuff controlled by the cortex, and weren’t so secret, it wouldn’t even work would it?” Riddick grinned as he watched the screen. “Just a few guards as weren’t told where to go by some higher up or a terminal screen and we wouldn’t a gotten out.”

“Not without bloodshed,” River agreed absently. “Though I prefer to think we would still prevail, it would have been more…impromptu. Spontaneous patrols wouldn’t have allowed us to keep the children from dying.”

“Yeah, more’n a little glad ‘bout keepin’ the kids alive,” Riddick admitted. “Just don’t set right, killin’ anyone ain’t had a chance really live yet.” He kissed River’s cheek and watched with her as the camera seemed to shake slightly and before their eyes the Academy began to shake, and crumble and then explode outward with a gush of flames. The camera went to static and Riddick grinned. “Now that’s a pretty sight,” He chuckled as River began to tap the screen finding another camera nearby, only to have that feed full of static as well. “Try further out _liàn rén_ and we can work our way in.” Riddick suggested when this happened again.

River nodded and after a few more tries found a camera undamaged by the fire. “That is…very satisfying,” she said finally once she’d gotten a good view of the wreckage. “It appears the school is nothing but rubble and ash, and that the buildings surrounding the Academy were also damaged.”

“Let's see what the news feeds have to say,” Riddick suggested with a smirk. He caught River with a similar expression on her face and was again amazed at how perfect she was for him. There weren’t many women who’d take such pleasure in the destruction of their enemies and even fewer who would actively carry out the deeds necessary for vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Nature abhors a vacuum - Aristotle
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> zhàng fu (husband)
> 
> nǚ ren (wife)
> 
> jī ba (dick/penis)
> 
> liàn rén (lover/sweetheart)


	8. There Has Been the Occasional Odd Hiccup

River stretched slightly in the bed and let her eyes drift open. The cabin was dim, as she and Riddick preferred, and nothing moved in the luxurious space. Riddick was wrapped around her, even in sleep he held her, as if he’d guard and protect her from anything that would cause her harm or fear. But something had woken her, what was it? She cast her mind out, beyond their cabin and immediately found the answer. One of the ships stewards was at the door.

River patted her husband’s arm and began to slide out of his embrace. That woke him immediately, his silver eyes snapping open and darting around the room for any hint of a threat. “The steward is at the door,” She said softly. “I’ll put on a robe and deal with him, if you’ll just be ready for any trouble?”

“I could answer the door,” Riddick grinned, “Ain’t shaved yet today, could get the scary man solitary treatment.”

“Wicked _zhàng fu_ ,” River grinned as she pulled on a robe. The knock came again, quiet but resolved. “Just a moment,” She called towards the door and checked the outer chamber for any incriminating evidence. Finding nothing a normal married couple wouldn’t have she checked the peephole and unlocked the door. “Yes, good morning?” She asked tilting her head up at the tall young man in the stewards’ uniform.

“Forgive me for disturbing your rest madam,” The man actually clicked his heels together and gave her a shallow bow, “But we’ll be landing on Bernadette a bit earlier than anticipated, at about 11 am planet time, and it’s customary to inform first class passengers of this personally rather than via the intercom.”

“Oh an early arrival, that will be lovely,” River exclaimed in her best core world society manner. Her mother would be so proud, she thought wryly. “I’ll have time to do some shopping before my engagements.”

“Will you need any assistance in altering your reservations?” The steward had very bright blue eyes and seemed eager to please if his ready smile was any indication. Nothing in his thoughts indicated he was at her door for anything other than to inform her of the change in arrival times.

“Oh I’m certain I can manage, though if your Captain has a recommendation I’ll consider changing my reservations. We’ve hardly noticed we’re moving it's been such a smooth ride,” River smiled as if the thought pleased her. “It’s been such a lovely little holiday.”

“Well we’re pleased that you’ve enjoyed your stay,” The young man nearly blushed. “I’ll be sure to convey your message to the captain regarding his recommendation.” He smiled a bit shyly and then his eyes widened. River didn’t have to look behind her to know that Riddick had gotten out of bed and pulled on a pair of loose pants and nothing else to lounge in the doorway behind her. “I’ll have Captain Harkin send you that recommendation madam, and thank you again.”

River watched with barely concealed amusement as he bowed hastily and took himself off down the hall. “We must be the only passengers on this deck,” She said thoughtfully, her mind still following the young man, listening to his thoughts for anything suspicious. “But he was nothing more than what he seemed. No ulterior motives.” She said as she shut the door and locked it, turning to regard her big husband.

Riddick shrugged, sending her a wicked grin, “Just didn’t like how long it was takin’ for him to leave.” He told her as she moved towards him. “You want a shower before we start packin’ our stuff to head out?”

“Yes please,” River nodded. “Also need to make a list of things we will need. Weapons and more clothing. Better to find a hotel that isn’t too core but not rim either.” She seated herself at the terminal and began to pull up hotels, smiling slightly when a text wave came in from the Captain recommending a hotel and restaurant. “Meet Hughes and pick up the sourcebox and encyclopedia. Find transport out to the rim.”

Riddick nodded his understanding, “Gonna need a way to carry all of it too, portable sourcebox shouldn’t be too heavy but we’ll be loaded down and moving fast might be an issue.” He tilted his head. “Figure what ship we can take passage on out to the Rim, then we might could have stuff shipped to the boat.”

“Several possibilities,” River frowned. “Never heard you say, what are your feelings about gambling, cards, poker, that sort of thing?”

“I ain’t bad at it, just seems like a waste of money unless it's for real cash,” Riddick shrugged. “Only ever played with Jayne and Zoe and Imam and you. Why Dancer?”

“Ship called Aces and Eights, owned by a gambler who’s made an enemy of whom he is unaware.” River said slowly. “Jack Leland is about to sail for six months, out to the Rim and back.”

“Thinkin’ of givin’ him warnin’ iffen he’s not a bad man?” Riddick wondered, “Ain’t against it, know how you feel ‘bout the Alliance throwin’ its weight around. Just don’t like gettin’ in more trouble than we can get out of.”

River nodded her understanding, “Not planning to do anything about the problem, just give him a warning.” She tilted her head and turned to look at her husband. “Unless he offers payment, then I’ll do something about the problem. If Mr. Universe can subvert the cortex so can I.”

“Well book passage and let's see how we like ‘em,” Riddick grinned.

“Cannot hurt,” River agreed. “I’m going to shower, and then we’ll have to go down to the lounge at least an hour before we arrive on Bernadette.”

“Well at least we’ll have something to entertain ourselves,” Riddick motioned at the databook. He grinned at her, his eyes gleaming wickedly. “Want some company in that shower Dancer?”

“I might,” River teased, dropping the robe to the floor and leaving her husband with a view of her bare backside as she disappeared into the bathroom.

8888

Riddick looked around the lounge area and was grateful that River had found the odd spectacles he had perched on his nose. They were tinted a strange blue color but effectively shielded his eyes from the too bright lights and disguised the odd silver gleam when he stood in shadow. The lounge was teeming with children, chattering, messing around with their databooks and darting between different groups of their classmates. He looked at River and she nodded towards an area with only a few students, all of whom seemed to be reading quietly. “You go on, I’ll follow you with the bags,” He said quietly, keeping his voice as close to core as he could.

“We’ll be fine,” River patted his arm, knowing how his animal felt about crowds and slowly made her way over to the seats. The teenagers looked up when the two adults arrived and then just as quickly looked away. Taking a seat River waited until Riddick had set their bags down before tugging him down beside her, their bodies pressing together side by side. A sigh of relief escaped her as they touched and she felt her husband relax minutely.

“You still got that volume loaded on the databook _bǎo bèi_?” Riddick asked quietly.

“Will you read to me _zhàng fu_?” River handed him the databook and smiled in pleasure when he nodded. “Love your voice reading the words.”

“Any preference?” He slanted a glance down at her, his face set inscrutably to hide his discomfort at such a performance in front of so many people.

“Poetry,” River smiled up at him and then giggled, "Teasing. Wouldn't really make you read to me. Would you like to play our game?"

"Yeah," Riddick chuckled. "That'd be fun." He held up the databook, "Let's try it without this for a bit."

"You are, in popular parlance, on," River's dark eyes twinkled up at him. "I'll start." Riddick nodded, ignoring the stare of a teenaged boy across from them. "I am glad daylong for the gift of song." River began the poem.

"For time and change and sorrow; For the sunset wings and the world-end things," Riddick recited quietly, "Which hang on the edge of tomorrow. I am glad for my heart whose gates apart Are the entrance place of wonders, Where dreams come in from the rush and din Like sheep from the rains and thunders." He grinned at her. "Braithwaite's Rhapsody."

"Should have started with a harder one," River wrinkled her nose at him. "Your turn."

"Under the wide and starry sky," Riddick recited the first line and tilted his head at her.

"Dig the grave and let me lie: Glad did I live and gladly die, and I lay me down with a will," River said softly. "This be the verse you grave for me: Here he lies where he longed to be; Home is the sailor home from the sea and the hunter home from the hill." She smiled, "Daddy likes that one, Stevenson's Requiem."

"All right," Riddick glanced at the students who were now watching them avidly. "Hit me with another one."

River chuckled, "I'll try to make it harder." She thought for a moment. "Half a league, half a league,"

"Half a league onward," He finished, "All in the Valley of Death Rode the six hundred." Riddick looked at the students. "Any of you know it?"

"Charge of the Light Brigade? By Lord Tennyson?" A girl, a tiny blonde thing raised her hand timidly.

"Very good," River smiled. "Like to try another?"

Riddick chuckled. "I'll give you guys one, see if you get it."

River laughed, "Beware, my husband enjoys the obscure."

"Yeah, can't argue that," He smiled enjoying the game, even with pretending he was a Core citizen and watching his language. "The feast was done; the king sought some new sport to banish care," He began the poem.

"Oh," One of the boys raised his hand. "That's Edward Sill, The Fools Prayer."

"Do you know it?" River tilted her head curiously.

"I don't have it memorized like you." The boy flushed. "But I remember liking how simple it seemed, and it still made you think at the end."

"There was a time the jester was the only person allowed to mock the king. It was his place to remind the monarch of his obligations," River explained quietly. "Would any of you like to test us?" She invited with a smile.

"I've got one," An auburn haired boy offered. "Up the airy mountain."

"Down the rushy glen," Riddick continued and looked at River with a grin.

"We dare not go a-hunting, for fear of little men," River finished. "Allingham, The Fairies."

“Wee folk good folk, trooping altogether, green jacket red cap and white owl's feather,” The blonde girl finished the verse. “It sounds sweet but it always seemed creepy to me.”

Riddick grinned. “Faery was something to be feared, not sweet tales for children. The Sidhe were dangerous to humans.” He looked at River, “I’ve got one now, but you probably know it so its just for them,” He nodded towards the kids. The auburn haired boy leaned forward expectantly and the blonde perked up, her bright eyes eager. The dark haired boy with features similar to River, he that had known the Sill poem suddenly seemed more alert. Riddick grinned, competition was a wonderful thing. “Come away o human child,” He gave them the first five words.

“Oh,” The tiny blonde sounded almost surprised, “I think I know it.” She struggled to remember for a moment and then looked up. “Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand. For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand.”

“I don’t recognize it,” The dark boy shook his head. “It sounds like something we studied.”

“It’s Yeats,” The boy with auburn hair nodded. “But it isn’t the beginning of the poem, its part of the chorus.”

The little blonde nodded, “The poem’s called The Stolen Child,” She sighed. “It’s sad but so lovely.”

“Sad?” The dark haired boy shook his head.

“Yeats lived during a terrible time in Ireland,” Riddick said quietly, his deep voice capturing their attention. “And he lived to see the first world war of the nineteen hundreds. Industrialism had begun to change the landscape. He was fascinated by the fey and the Tuatha De Danan.”

“Witness his poem, An Irish Airman Foresees his Death,” River agreed. “I know that I will meet my fate, somewhere among the clouds above.” She sighed, “Yeats saw men fly where none had flown before. And then during the war, the airplanes were put to terrible use.”

“I can’t imagine seeing such amazing things,” The auburn haired student offered. “To see the world change and then change again… I read somewhere the first world war destroyed more than half the countryside of Europe and killed the majority of men in one generation.” He explained to his fellow students.

“Trench warfare,” Riddick nodded grimly recalling what he’d read.

“Another question,” River shook her head. “Grim thoughts make for grim company.” She smiled at her husband and the students. “Let us try something more cheerful.” Her head tilted slightly and her smile widened to a grin. “I must go down to the sea again,” She began.

“Hmm…” The blonde shook her head. “Almost but I can’t get it.”

“It has to do with sailing a ship,” The dark boy nodded, “But I don’t remember it.”

“What are you three doing over here?” A tall woman with brown hair and a stern demeanor deliberately enhanced with tortoiseshell glasses regarded the students.

“Oh, we were,” The blonde seemed to recall they hadn’t been introduced and blushed.

“Playing a poetry game,” The auburn haired boy was more confident while the dark haired one scowled.

“I’m Mrs. Dantius,” River extended her hand languidly, not bothering to rise. “This is my husband.” She smiled at the children. “Dantius and I were playing one of our favorite games and when the students seemed to enjoy it we invited them to join us.”

“Maybe you’d like to play too?” Riddick tilted his head courteously. “Always room for one more.”

“I’m Ms. Chang,” The teacher warmed slightly. “This is Jenna Marsh, Lloyd Munroe and Jacob Wu.” She indicated the blonde girl, the auburn haired boy and the dark haired boy respectively. “I’d like to observe you for a few minutes if that’s all right.”

“Please, have a seat,” River invited with a smile. When the woman had taken a place in one of the chairs she grinned at the students. “Does anyone know it?”

Jacob nodded slowly. “It’s Masefield,” He smiled. “Sea Fever.”

“Exactly right,” River grinned. “Dantius, your turn.”

Riddick chuckled. “All right, let's go for something a little more difficult.” He considered and then his grin turned wicked. “The bright chimeric beast, conceived yet never born,” He began the poem.

“Man, talk about obscure,” Lloyd grimaced.

“Mr. Dantius seems to like the American poets,” Jenna observed. “The title’s in the first line, by…Countee Cullen?” She asked.

“Absolutely,” Riddick chuckled. “I should take you three with me to Londinium, you’d make the trip a lot more interesting.” His silver eyes gleamed behind the blue lenses. “Let's let Ms. Chang give us a question.”

“Yes,” River grinned widely. “Test us.”

Jacob chuckled. “You’ll be sorry,” He singsonged the words.

Ms. Chang didn’t quite smile but she nodded her acquiescence, her brow wrinkled in thought. “I have one,” She looked at her students to be certain they were paying attention. “Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,” She recited the first line.

River took a sharp breath and her hand found Riddick’s squeezing it tightly. He looked down at her and was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. He knew the poem, and it was obvious she did as well. After a moment she looked up at him and he nodded for her to go ahead. Her voice thick with emotion, River continued the verse. “Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone, Silence the pianos and with muffled drum Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.”

Riddick traced a gentle finger down River’s cheek and continued the poem, his dark rich voice lending new depth to the words. “Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead, Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves, Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.”

“He was my North, my South, my East and West,” River’s voice continued softly. “My working week and my Sunday rest, My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song; I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.”

Riddick took a deep breath and lifted River’s hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before he spoke the last lines. “The stars are not wanted now: put out every one; Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun; Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood. For nothing now can ever come to any good.”

“Auden’s Funeral Blues,” River said softly. “Beautiful words to describe such a terrible loss.” The students looked puzzled while their teacher seemed very impressed.

“I’ll admit I didn’t expect anyone to know it,” Ms. Chang said finally. “We haven’t studied Auden in class yet.” She looked at the couple before her. “Would you like to test me perhaps?” Her smile widened, “I may talk to my supervisor about incorporating this game of yours into the classroom. The students might enjoy it.”

“Oh that would be lovely,” Jenna exclaimed. “So much more interesting than just memorization.”

“We have time for one more,” River nodded with a smile. “We’re almost to Bernadette’s spaceport.” She looked up at Riddick. “You chose.”

Riddick grinned, “You can’t play this round, because I recall when you first quote this at me.” He looked at the teacher and the students. “We wear the mask that grins and lies.”

Jacob, the boy with an Asian cast to his features grinned. “It’s Paul Laurence Dunbar,” He slanted a glance at their teacher. “I remember because Countee Cullen wrote an epitaph for him. They were both interesting men.”

“Born of the sorrowful of heart, mirth was a crown upon his head,” Ms. Chang nodded her understanding. “Perhaps one more round before we disembark,” She suggested quickly. “My students should know this one but I’m curious if the two of you will recognize it.” Brown eyes twinkled behind her glasses. “Because thou has the power and—“

She was cut off by Riddick’s chuckle and River’s smile as the girl continued the line. “Ownst the grace, To look through and behind this mask of me…”

“I take it you’re familiar with Elizabeth Barrett Browning,” Ms. Chang said wryly.

“You couldn’t have known, but that poem was part of our wedding ceremony,” Riddick grinned. “My _nǚ ren_ recited it.”

“And what did you say for your vows?” Jenna blurted the question out and blushed. “Oh, that was…rude. Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Riddick was actually enjoying himself, the kids were interesting. Part of why he normally liked kids, they were more fun than adults usually. “I put some Shakespeare in my vows. Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments.”

“Oh I love that one,” Jenna sighed. “It’s so romantic.”

“That was the point,” Riddick grinned at her. “Man like me, had to prove to her family I was good enough. Buddha knows I don’t look like a fitting husband to my _bǎo bèi_.”

“You seem very well suited to one another,” Ms. Chang smiled. “I’m sorry we didn’t meet sooner.”

“Well we’ve only been married for a few months,” River returned the smile. “And much of that has been around my family. We enjoyed being alone together for most of our trip.”

The announcement of the ships descent to Bernadette and the subsequent subtle shuddering of the ship beneath them cut off all conversation. Ms. Chang sighed when it was done. “Well, it has been lovely meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Dantius, but we need to rejoin our group. Thank you for a most enjoyable time.”

“Our pleasure.” River smiled as the teacher and students gathered their things and began to make their way over to the rest of the Academy’s staff and students. Looking at Riddick she asked quietly. “Sorry you had to make believe so much.”

“Eh,” Riddick shrugged. “The kids were fun, the teacher weren’t too irritating, and it’s good practice for me to talk core.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be glad when we’re back on Serenity though.”

“I also.” River nodded with a sigh.

8888

Riddick looked around with a slight sigh. The core was a place he generally avoided considering his status as a wanted fugitive. There were cameras everywhere, people who looked down on you or importuned you depending on how wealthy you appeared to be and worst of all, everything was so gorram clean and shiny it made him want to get dirty out of spite. River giggled next to him as she caught wind of his thoughts and he shook his head at her. “Might seem funny but core worlds make me itch to sink a shiv into someone,” He growled the words.

River shivered and smiled wickedly up at him. “Violence begets violence, but she would be happy to satisfy his urges to sink something into someone once we’ve booked passage on the ship.”

“Gorram,” Riddick groaned as his pants seemed three sizes too tight just from the sound of her voice. “All right, lets find a public terminal and figure out what berth it's at.”

River shook her head. “Aces and Eights is docked approximately one third of a mile in a northeasterly direction.” She told him. “We will have to walk.”

“Well…we ain’t done much a that lately,” Riddick shook his head. I’ll keep hold of the luggage. You keep an eye out for pickpockets an’ suchlike. Let's go.” He grabbed one travelcase by its handle and began to carry it, rolling the other along beside him.

“Yes _zhàng fu_ ,” River replied in a meek voice totally belied by her dancing eyes and twitching lips.

“Yeah that’ll be the day,” Riddick shook his head wryly. “So why couldn’t we just book passage whilst we were on the Indigo?”

“Owner of the ship has an itinerary,” River replied dodging a businessman and his companion. “Captain of the ship will not book passengers without the owner’s approval. Owner will not book without the Captain’s insight. Keeps everyone happy. But makes taking paying passengers problematic.”

“Yeah, can see how that would,” Riddick shook his head and pushed his way through the press of people. “An’ if they don’t take a shine to us?”

River shrugged as she wove her way through the crowd and rejoined him on the other side of the horde. “There are other ships, but none bound for Paquin. Aces and Eights is also bound for Ezra. If we can convince the owner of his impending doom he might be persuaded to make a stop at the skyplex.”

“Well we’ll see.” Riddick shrugged and began to follow River as she started walking faster, leading him through crowds of people disembarking and barkers extolling the virtues of their respective ships. Bernadette was a starting point for most folks bound for the rim and it showed. He and River didn’t precisely stand out amongst the pioneers but they didn’t blend either. They’d chosen the simplest of the stolen clothing but it was still several cuts above the garments worn by folks around them. “River,” He called catching sight of a shadier than normal looking character moving parallel to his wife.

“I see Rick,” River nodded and he heard her soft mental voice offer reassurance that she was prepared should the man try to rob or attack her. The would be pickpocket caught sight of Riddick’s scowling face and bulging muscles as he walked behind River and decided he would try another target. River laughed and shook her head. “Even with your hands full you are very intimidating my love.”

“Mean to be,” Riddick growled and caught sight of the ship. It didn’t have a barker, or even a steward, standing with the ramp up as if it meant to be uninviting. “Don’t look like anyone’s home.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” River put a hand on his forearm to anchor herself and pushed her mind outward towards the ship. “All crew are onboard, merely discussing the coming trip.” She walked up to the ship and hit the button that would announce incoming cargo or passengers.

“Try the next berth,” A crisp voice spoke through the intercom, “We don’t have anything arriving today.”

“Do you take passengers?” River inquired. “We need passage for two. Also…I require speech with Mr. Jack Leland in person.”

“If you lost money to him in a game he didn’t cheat.” The tone of the voice was long suffering and more than a bit impatient.

“I have never played cards with Mr. Leland. If I had I would not lose.” River shot back sending Riddick a wink.

“We’ll meet you in the bay and we can discuss passage and whatever else then.” The voice cut off abruptly and the ramp to the cargo bay began to lower.

River and Riddick stood back respectfully until all movement had stopped and then walked up the ramp into the comparatively dimmer light of the ship. Riddick’s night vision tried to kick in and he blinked until his focus sorted itself out. When he could see clearly again three figures were making their way down the stairs to the main cargo bay. The woman had an aura of deadly about her that rivaled his own despite gorgeous eyes and blue black hair, the bulkier man had grey hair in a buzz cut and a military demeanor. Both were dressed in fatigues and combat boots, similar to what he, River and Jayne wore aboard Serenity. The third figure was an elegantly dressed man with cocoa colored skin.

“Well, you aren’t exactly what I was expecting,” The elegant man’s voice matched his appearance, educated and elegant, like Simon’s Riddick thought. “Exactly what is it that we can do for you? Miss…”

“It’s Mrs.” River bowed slightly. “Mrs. Furyan,” She slanted a glance at Riddick and he nodded his agreement. Their real names wouldn’t match any Alliance database and there was no harm in giving them to these people. “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Leland.”

“Interesting name,” Jack Leland was on his guard now though it wasn’t easy to spot. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“No,” River shook her head. “But you played cards with my daddy once. You let him win because you liked him and he needed the money.” She tilted her head. “He is a dichotomy.”

“I’ve played cards with a lot of men,” Leland shook his head and Riddick tensed. The gambler looked as if he was going to simply dismiss them and that would not be good. “Why don’t you state your business and why you wanted to talk to me personally. Then we’ll address the fact that you would win if we played cards.”

River shrugged, “We wish passage. Paquin is on your itinerary, as is Ezra.” She moved slightly closer to the gambler and ignored the tension emanating from the woman as she did. “We can pay you in kind or in cash. Whichever is preferred. We have several purchases to make and need to arrange passage before we make them, otherwise we’ll accumulate cargo at the hotel.”

“Does you needing passage have anything to do with why you want to speak with me personally?” Leland asked pointedly.

Riddick spoke then, really not enjoying the look in Leland’s eyes as the man looked at River, derogatory and just a bit too condescending. “You gotta enemy. River knows ‘bout him, an’ what the man’s plannin’ to do with ya. You keep talkin’ like that to her you’ll find out just how little I care what happens to your _pì gu_.” He looked around the bay of the ship and shook his head. “It’s a nice 'nough boat, but we can find other boats. Can fly ‘em too iffen it comes to that. Ain’t like we need you more’n you need us.”

“And who exactly are you that suddenly you speak for her.” Leland’s eyebrow rose and Riddick growled low in his throat.

“I’m the man who can kill you 'fore your bodyguard gets her knife outa her sleeve.” Riddick snarled, “I know how many folks you got on this boat, an’ I know where they’s hid. Don’t care ‘bout your life one way or ‘nother. But you talk to my wife in like that again an’ you’ll find it’s a recipe for unpleasantness the likes a which you do not want on your pretty deck.”

“Rick,” River ignored the three people in front of her and stepped back to lay a calming hand on his arm. ‘Be calm love, they worry terribly about letting strange people aboard. To have me appear and know all about them is unsettling. He doesn’t mean to be condescending or mean. He’s like Simon, hides behind mannerisms learned in youth when he is uncertain.’

Leland’s eyes had flown to Riddick, back to River and then to Riddick again as the large man calmed visibly. “Mr. Furyan,” He said quietly. “It is not my intention to insult you or your wife. But Captain Williams and I must be in agreement here and currently you are not presenting yourselves in the best possible light.”

“Exactly what light do you wanna see us in,” Riddick’s voice was a low rumble of sound. “Ain’t gotta trust you with alla our secrets. Ain’t yours, not your burden, an’ not your right.”

"Secrets have a way of bringing trouble," Leland said quietly. "And if you are both more than you seem, that difference in perception and actuality could cause problems for us."

"We're clean, made sure of it 'fore we even set foot on Bernadette," Riddick wasn't quite snarling but he wasn't filled with the milk of human kindness either. "Trouble comes 'long, won' be from us."

"You seem very certain of that," The dark gambler observed smoothly.

"Ain't anyone better'n my wife for...clearin' a mess away," The convict stated. "You can check us, we're squeaky. Got married almost three months ago."

"Honeymooners," Leland tilted his head. "You act as if you've been married for years."

"Yeah," Riddick agreed, not bothering to elaborate.

River smiled slightly, her eyes flickering over the three people. "As my husband said, you have a dangerous enemy." She shrugged, "If you wish to verify this, contact someone you personally trust in law enforcement and ask if there are any flags against your name." She looked at Riddick, her hard gaze softening slightly. "You may check into us, we will wait outside if you like."

"That might be best," Leland nodded and turned to the Captain and his bodyguard. "If you'll look into Mr. and Mrs. Furyan I'll contact my friend."

River nodded and Riddick picked up the bags again, both of them turning and leaving the ship. Once the ramp closed behind them Riddick looked at his wife. "What're they thinkin'?" He asked curiously.

"Leland is inclined to let us aboard, Captain Williams will want proof that we won't be trouble," River shrugged. "We'll be less trouble than Leland really, but the Captain knows him, and thinks he knows the worst that can happen. They've never dealt with an Operative or the kind of force we have."

"And when they find our records are squeaky?" Riddick wondered. "I'm half inclined to just buy a boat. Ain't like we cain't fly."

"I know," River sighed. "Just hoping to spend time with you alone, continue our little honeymoon before we join up with everyone else again. You know Simon will want to examine me within an inch of my life and Captain Daddy will hover. Then they'll find out about the baby...and all hell will break lose." She sighed and leaned into him. "Sometimes I'm just so tired."

"I know," Riddick dropped his bag and slid his arm around her shoulders, resting his chin on her hair. "If we gotta we can always buy a boat and sail for the skyplex. Gotta get the nursery fixed up for Zoe anyway, ain't much trouble to add a room."

"Tempting to do that anyway," River agreed. "Love our crew, but once we're home..."

"Yeah, nothin' but questions an' crazy." Riddick rubbed her back as she turned into his embrace. "How're you feelin' otherwise? Sick at all? Know it's barely a month along but wanna hear iffen you start to feelin' poorly. Gotta take care of you; only woman in the 'Verse for me."

 

8888

 

Maxx Williams regarded Jack Leland as they listened to the conversation outside their bay doors. "She's pregnant," The captain blinked. "She doesn't look sixteen." He checked the records, "But according to this she's nearly twenty, married just under three months. River M. Furyan married to Richard B. Furyan, new name taken upon marriage."

"Hmm..." Jack was busily scanning the wave he'd been sent in response to his casual inquiry about any fines or flags he might have in law enforcement. " _Sāo lǘ gǒu niáng yǎng de!_ " He swore violently. "I've got a flag."

"For what?" Williams leaned over and shook his head, "What do they mean, 'Reader'?" He wondered.

"Nothing good I'm guessing," Leland scowled. "Well what's the decision?"

"Lets take on a couple of passengers," Williams looked up at Hwa Ling the woman very few realized was Leland's bodyguard, "Though how they made you worries me a touch."

"The man is not unwise in the ways of violence," Ling said quietly. "It is written all over him."

"Yeah, I did catch that bit about having dealt with an Operative and a 'force'," Williams muttered. "Like to hear more about that." He looked at Leland, "You want to let them know?"

"Let's invite them aboard, show them two cabins and see how they react," Leland chuckled. "Most wealthy married couples in the Core wouldn't think of sharing a bedroom."

"This should be interesting," Was all Williams said as he rose from the terminal.

8888

River looked up at the ship as the ramp began to lower. "We are welcome," She told Riddick softly. "But they will have questions."

"'Course they will," Riddick rolled his eyes. "Don' ev'rybody always?"

They remained where they were until the same three individuals appeared at the top of the ramp. "Well we'll take you, far as you want to go, come on in and I'll give you the rates." Williams told them.

Riddick nodded and gestured for River to precede him as he picked up the dropped bag. Following her up the ramp he took a good hard look at the cargo bay. No guns trained on them; that was always good. River was fairly at ease, also good. The captain, Leland and the bodyguard were all slightly tense, apparently they didn't find legal flags to be good news. "Where'd ya want us to put our gear?" He asked hefting one bag.

"I'll show you to your rooms in a moment," Williams gestured to the woman. "This is Hwa Ling, she is as you guessed, Jack's bodyguard."

"A pleasure to meet you," River bowed properly and Riddick nodded in the woman's direction.

"You know that's Jack Leland, and I'm Captain Williams," The older man told them. "Passenger quarters are near crew quarters but they're also right next to the galley." He led them up a flight of stairs pointing out the catwalk back to the engine room. "Here are your rooms," He unlocked doors that were side by side. "We only have one available with a double bed, so I'm afraid one of you will have to make due with a single."

River giggled and shook her head, drawing Leland's curious gaze and Hwa Ling's inscrutable one. Riddick set the bags down outside the door on the left and regarded the captain thoughtfully, "Why'd I want my wife to sleep a room away from me?" He kept his voice mild.

"Most of the Core upper crust don't share a bedroom unless they need to," Williams shrugged.

"D'ya really think I look like fancy Core folk?" Riddick snorted, "You don' look stupid."

"Your clothing versus your language presented us with something of a conundrum," Leland explained. "By all means if you wish to share a room, we do not object."

"Wouldn't do ya much good iffen you did," Riddick told him flatly and moved to set their bags inside the door. "We got some shoppin' to do, iffen we need to, can we have anythin' bulky sent to the ship? We'll pay for any cargo space it takes up."

"Depends on how bulky it gets, but you can have anything sent on within reason." Williams replied leading them to the galley once Riddick had shut the bunk door. "I don't want any horses in my cargo bay."

"Not lookin' to buy any horseflesh," Riddick shook his head. River grinned and leaned against her husband remembering the time Serenity had been filled with cows.

"All right," Williams stood at the head of the table. "You've got free run of the ship, anywhere except the armory and the launch. One level up is the exercise room and the game room. Infirmary is just over there." He gestured behind Riddick. "The rest of the crew is busy going about their business, we'll introduce you at dinner."

River nodded and spoke for the first time since boarding the ship. "We'll be doing some shopping, some needful things that we can go no longer without." She looked up at her husband fondly. "We won't take too long, shopping is not a favorite past time." Her dark eyes seemed to stare into Williams. "When will we be departing Bernadette?"

"Tomorrow morning," Williams replied with a nod, "Unless we get a powerful reason to leave earlier."

"We'll be back this evening then, in time for the meal." River said quietly. "Is there anything we can pick up for you while we are out?"

"We should be fine," The captain shook his head. "We'll see you at dinner."

River looked up at Riddick and nodded. The convict tilted his head towards the three of them with a little smirk before he and River left the room. Behind him he could hear Leland comment sotto voice, "Anyone else feel like they're talking to each other when they exchange looks like that?"

8888

River looked up at her husband as they approached the shop Hughes had recommended. It looked quiet enough, nothing flashy in the windows or on the sign. One quick stop at a reputable bank to verify her identity and they had enough cash to buy anything they needed. Clothing had been first on the list, things both she and Riddick were comfortable in, rather than the stolen belongings they’d been using though those would be kept just in case. Hughes had met them, though not for lunch, and promised to send word should he hear anything about Blue Sun searching for them in spite of their 'death'.

Riddick had been fairly pleased at how quickly the clothes shopping went. It probably helped that he and River were more anxious to get out into the Black than they were to spend time in stores. But New Paris had its seedy underbelly just like every other place and this shop was at the edge of it. That might not be a bad thing, the more reputable the shop the more likely it was that he would stick out like a sore thumb. River was looking at him, her pretty mouth curved in a smile as she listened to the thoughts running through his mind. “All right, let's go get this stuff so we can hit the weapons shops. Feel naked without a shiv.”

River’s smile spread to a grin and she tucked her hand into his elbow. “Wonder what the Aces crew will think of the packages arriving?” She'd ordered several things on the cortex, canned foods for Serenity as well as pretty things that would be loose and comfortable for her to wear once her pregnancy was more advanced. She'd gone a bit crazy buying things for the twins as well, along with several crates full of fabric for Kaylee, Inara and Ciara. Her _ge ge's_ along with Mal and Imam were all getting several sets of clothing appropriate for meetings in nicer places. Inara had once said Mal would be taken much more seriously by her contacts if he didn't dress quite so much like he wanted trouble.

“That they shouldn’t open ‘em I hope,” Riddick shook his head as they entered the shop and looked around. “Now what all did ya want to get here?” He located the clerk amidst the crowded shelves and steered River towards the man. The clerk’s face was a mixture of pleasure at customers and alarm at Riddick’s appearance. The convict considered the effect he’d have if he was armed and in a bad mood and just grinned at the thought of the clerk’s reaction to that.

“Need a portable dedicated sourcebox,” River began rattling off the technical requirements, the clerk responding in a flow of cortex babble that Riddick understood about half of.

“I got it, but that sorta thing ain’t cheap,” The clerk warned her, leading them towards the back of the store and showing River what he had available.

“I also need a fully loaded encyclopedia, with libraries of Earth That Was literature and history,” River added. “And cases for everything.”

“Like I said, I got it, but that ain’t—“

“Cheap,” River finished along with him. “I assure you that I can meet your asking price, though I would ask you provide delivery of the sourcebox to my ship.”

“That’s a deal young lady,” The clerk grinned widely exposing the gap of a missing canine.

Several monetary transactions later, they were on their way, the encyclopedia tucked into River’s satchel. “Weapons,” River nearly sighed in relief. “There are several places but only one that Hughes recommended.”

“Yeah, Moffet’s I think he said the name was,” Riddick nodded. “Should be a coupla blocks over and down one street. Recall he said they carry damn near everything a merc could want or need, only thing we cain't get are bullets for the guns.”

“Well as we aren’t mercs we may have a hard time then,” River teased. “But it should be enjoyable.”

“I dare anybody to give us a hard time,” Riddick chuckled at the thought, “The brawl we end up in could be fun.” He leered at her playfully, “Ain’t gotten a proper fight in a while.”

“Yes, sparring doesn’t count,” River agreed. “Need the exhilaration of a good fight. Clears the air like a thunderstorm.”

“We’ll have a nice no holds barred once we get in that exercise room,” Riddick promised. “But still wanna be careful of you, leastways ‘til Simon can check you out, make sure the little spark is nice and snug and safe.”

“Feel fine,” River nodded her understanding though. “Promise to stop fighting if anything changes.” She looked down the street. “There’s the store.”

“Now this’ll be fun.” Riddick grinned.

 

8888

 

He was right. It was a helluva lot of fun, picking out knives, gun belts and harnesses, a harness for the sword River found and insisted on keeping, and then the guns. There wasn’t a gun he couldn’t use, but River knew more about the quality and upkeep of the weapons, something she told him that Jayne had taught her. The big merc knew more about gunsmithing than anyone else River knew, and definitely more than the owner of the store. By the time they walked out, they were weaponed up nicely and had directions to a store that sold cloth armor. Of course, Bernadette being a core planet they couldn’t exactly walk around with the guns hanging out so they were all in a dufflebag instead. Riddick had taken a moment to secret several knives around his person and River had done the same.

The armor shop was easier, it wasn’t as if either of them wanted full body armor, even ceramic plate was a bit too weighty for people who used speed and agility to win fights. River had found several shirts of mesh armor, large enough to fit he and Jayne, and snatched them up as if they were gold. Finding armor in her size was a bit more problematic, but a slightly oversized shirt would do. As she pointed out, she had custom made body armor waiting for her on Persephone.

Riddick thought about all the non combatants on Serenity, Ciara, Simon, Imam and Inara and the babies and suggested that perhaps the mesh armor would be a good thing to have for them. When River beamed at him he knew it had been the right thing to say.

But for a few sidelong looks from unsavory sorts, which due to his instincts and Rivers abilities they were able to avoid, it was a fairly uneventful day. Hughes had sent them a text wave with an update on Serenity’s progress, they’d been offered a paying job and so wouldn’t be on Paquin for at least a month. River had grinned when she’d told Riddick that bit of news. “So Ezra it is then,” Riddick smiled. “Sorta preferred that anyway.

“Yes,” River sighed as they approached the ship. “Looking forward to an easy languorous journey.”

“Wonder what that’d be like,” Riddick chuckled, remembering she and Kaylee’s stories of the first six months on Serenity.

“Entirely unusual.” River laughed and pressed the button to call the ship.

“Yes, er, Hello?” A new voice came out of the intercom and River blinked at it curiously.

“The Furyan’s returning to Aces and Eights for passage,” She said finally. “Captain Williams is expecting us.”

“Uh, he isn’t here right now, Jacks…uh…” The shy male voice cleared its throat and tried again. “You see, Mr. Leland went to speak with someone…and he’s been detained…”

“ _Jiàn guǐ_ ,” Riddick cursed and stepped up to the intercom. “Check your passenger manifest all right? Richard and River Furyan.”

“Oh, oh here it is,” The voice sounded relieved and thanked someone named Devil. “I’ll open her up, stand back now please.”

River was muttering to herself about idiots from the core who didn’t have any common sense as she stormed onto the ship. Riddick followed her up to their cabin and was grateful the stores they’d visited were prompt in their delivery as River dumped her satchel on the bed and pulled her encyclopedia out. They'd passed several crates in the cargo hold with River's name on them. “River I ain’t seein’ how this is our problem,” Riddick felt compelled to observe. “We don’t know this man, don’t even know if we can do anything.”

River stopped and looked at him and then nodded slowly. “Husband doesn’t have to participate in rescue mission.” She said quietly. “But I am going. Won’t let anyone else suffer the way I did. Needles and knives in the brain until they force him to see.”

Riddick sighed and knew he’d go with her, just to keep her safe, “Yeah I know, just gimme one reason ‘sides that, somethin’ I can wrap my brain ‘round an’ don’t make me look soft.”

“Fare is nonrefundable and already paid for, waste of money to get off the boat now,” River’s smirk was evil. “Other ships are not as comfortable, no practice areas, behavior would be constrained, tempers fray.”

“All right,” Riddick growled. “But I’m doin’ this for you, not him. And I’m doin’ it under protest. _Dǒng ma?_ ”

“I understand husband.” River agreed. “Now we must contact Hughes.”

8888

The Operative was not pleased about the situation but he conceded that River could not stand by and allow such a miscarriage of justice to occur. He used his contacts to determine where Jack Leland was being held. River set up the sourcebox and hacked into the enforcement database downloading blueprints of the stationhouse.

She grinned wickedly and looked at Riddick. “This will be fun.”

“I ain’t seein’ how yet,” Riddick groused at her, still irked but part of him tickled by her sheer enjoyment of the plotting and planning.

“I’ll explain,” River led him down to the bridge and knocked quietly on the door. The three people who were huddled around a cortex screen turned around, one of them jumping nervously. “I am River Furyan, this is my husband Richard.” She regarded them with a cool evaluating gaze. “Do you three want to get Jack Leland back from the lawmen?”

“Uh, you see…” The slender boy who reminded her of Simon at his most bashful stuttered to a stop midsentence looking at her feet.

“Don’t see how we can,” A tall wiry man in the pilots seat said slowly.

“I didn’t ask how you could,” River retorted. “I asked if you wanted to.” She slanted a glance at the only woman there, a slender woman with a mobile face who hadn’t said anything, just leant back and listened.

“’Course we want to,” The pilot’s voice never changed, as if they were discussing what they’d have for lunch. River envied him that calm for a moment.

“Then get Captain Williams and Hwa Ling back here,” River commanded. “We’ll need them both in order to bust Jack out.”

“Wait, what?” The boy stuttered again and stopped aware that he was watching River’s back as she retreated along with Riddick, the big convict having done nothing but fold his arms and regard each of them with cold eyes.

“Guess we oughta call the Captain,” the Pilot shrugged and sent the wave.

 

8888

 

River looked around the kitchen and set her encyclopedia on the table. “Williams said we had the run of the ship, I’ll make a stir-fry for dinner so we can eat before we go.”

“I’ll chop up the chicken, or d’ya want beef?” Riddick began opening cabinets.

“Beef sounds good,” River found the pans and a can of vegetables and was throwing the food into the wok when the three crew members arrived in the galley. “Ah, good,” She smiled as if neighbors had arrived for dinner. “This won’t take long, then we can eat, hopefully Captain Williams and Hwa Ling will arrive quickly because we’re going to need the launch to do this.”

“To do what precisely?” The woman asked, her voice sweet as pie.

“Rescue Jack Leland from a fate worse than death…though they probably have death in mind for him eventually.” River said and smiled at Riddick as he brought her a bowlful of cubed beef. Sizzling sounds came from the cooker as she dumped the beef onto a pan with oil unceremoniously.

“Excuse me?” The Pilot didn’t sound incredulous but he did seem to have a few doubts as to River’s sanity.

“River an’ me, we know a thing or two ‘bout what’ll happen to Leland iffen he stays where he’s at,” Riddick took over pushing the beef around the pan to brown it as River began to make the quick rice. “We got a…friend confirmed where he’s bein’ held. An’ that’s where your captain and the bodyguard are now.”

“We need them back here, because without the launch we’ll have to either fly Aces and Eights over New Paris, or we’ll have to run through the streets.” River explained, “Neither is an optimal use of our resources.”

“Even if you get him out, he’ll still have a flag,” The woman pointed out.

“Not by the time I’m done he won’t,” River grinned wickedly. “I can erase him from the enforcement logs, tonight. Tomorrow when we leave, he and Hwa Ling won’t be on the passenger manifest. They’ll be smuggled aboard the ship. Law isn’t as tight out on the Rim. We’ll have enough time to fix the problem there.”

“We figured on lettin’ him know he had a flag,” Riddick shrugged. “Didn’t figure on him goin’ to the law an’ demandin’ to know why.” He rolled his eyes, “Guess there ain’t any ‘ccountin’ for core foolishness.”

“Be nice, Mr. Leland isn’t used to being a fugitive.” River admonished mildly.

“He’s not a fugitive,” Captain Williams said from the doorway. “He’s a prisoner.” He looked around with a grim expression. “I see you're making yourselves at home.”

“Where is Hwa Ling?” River inquired.

“Gearing up.” Williams jerked his thumb back at the cabins. “Now why’d you want us to come back?”

“We have a plan to free Jack Leland.” River told him. “Need your help and the shuttle to do it.”

“I don’t rightly like breaking the law,” Williams didn’t seem pleased but neither did he seem wholly against the idea.

“Don’ hafta like it,” Riddick shrugged and dumped the beef in with River’s vegetables and stirred them all together with an appetizing sizzle. “Just fly the launch and don’ get in the way.”

“Why are you interested in helping Jack,” Hwa Ling asked from the doorway, sliding past Williams and leaning against a wall of cupboards. “He’s nothing to you.”

“They will cut open his brain,” River said flatly. “They will subject him to tortures none of you can imagine.” She shook her head. “The people who will do this are the same people who experimented on children. They’re the same people who made the Reavers. No one deserves to be left in their hands.”

“All right,” Hwa Ling said quietly. “I’m in. What do you need me to do?”

“Come in with us so Jack knows he isn’t going from the frying pan to the fire,” River said smoothly taking the wok from the cooker and setting it in the middle of the table. Riddick brought over the pot full of rice and took a seat next to his wife. River was busily pulling up the plans on her encyclopedia.

“Plan depends on three things,” Riddick told them. “The launch, a distraction for the law, and us getting in through the roof to get Jack out.”

The pilot whose eyes had gone grim at the mention of Reavers got up to fetch plates and flatware as Captain Williams took a seat at the table, Hwa Ling joining him after a moment. “And what do the rest of us do?” The tall wiry man asked as he set the table.

“Need distractions.” River said promptly. “A bomb, something to go off out in the street, make enough noise and fuss to draw attention, not so big that it’ll damage too much property.” She looked at the slender boy and tilted her head. “Can you do that Time Bomb?”

“Yeah,” He ducked his head. “I can—“ He stopped and looked at Williams. “Cap’n she knows my name… Didcha tell her?”

“He didn’t have to,” Riddick scooped out a generous serving and put it on River’s plate, doing the same for himself. “Reason River an’ me know all about what them folks’ll do to your friend is we got…experimented on our own selves.”

“They had Jack flagged as a Reader,” Williams snorted. “Readers don’t exist.”

“Really?” Riddick drawled, “You pay much attention to the news feeds?” He rolled his eyes. “Think folks just stumbled over Miranda? Think they just happ’n’d to figure out how Reavers’ was made?”

River sighed, “Doesn’t matter right now,” She laid a gentle hand on Riddick's arm. “Fact is they got Jack flagged as a Reader. It’s guaranteed to get the wrong sort of attention.” She looked at the slender unarmed woman. “Devil is a master of disguise. I’m sure she can figure out how to get into the enforcement center and distract people long enough to upload a virus to their systems. It’ll scramble the cameras and the database.”

“And my part in this?” The pilot asked quietly.

“Rawhide must stay with the ship so that it is not empty. Early departure may be needful, pilot must be ready.” River explained. "Passenger manifest must be changed so that Leland and Hwa Ling do not show on logs."

"Won't everyone see exactly who's taking him out and what shuttle he gets in?" Williams objected.

River shook her head. "Turn out the lights," She directed the words to Devil. When everyone stopped eating as the lights went out Riddick pushed the blue glass spectacles up and let his true eyes show in the dark. Beside him he was conscious of River breathing in sharply, her heart quickening at the sight of his eyes, a tendril of honey teasing his nostrils. Looking at her he could see a faint silvery glow deep in her dark brown gaze. Not quite like his but not quite human either. He took a moment and kissed her forehead, grateful beyond words she was with him.

"Lights out in the stationhouse," River said quietly. "Program blinds the cameras, darkness blinds the eyes. The Ghost and the Darkness go in with the Bodyguard and take Jack Leland out. Lay a false trail towards the Bernadette underground. Take Leland back to Aces and Eights. Leave at departure time as planned unless something goes wrong."

"The Ghost and the Darkness?" Hwa Ling questioned, her voice mildly curious.

"Old story from Earth That Was," River said absently bringing up the plans on her encyclopedia as Riddick put the spectacles back on and Devil brought the lights back up. "Two lions in Africa, terrorized a railroad camp, hunted together, man eaters. In defiance of all known about such beasts, they joined forces and killed over a hundred men before they in turn were killed." She looked up, "It was made into a film, they showed it on the cortex when I was five. The natives called the lions the Ghost and the Darkness."

"Your parents let you watch films about man eating lions when you were five?" Williams sounded disbelieving.

"Parents didn't pay attention to what the girl did so long as she didn't interfere with the running of the house or her brother's studies." River shrugged.

"I find it more disturbing that she's adopted man eating lion names as names for she and her husband," Devil remarked, unease threading through her voice.

River shrugged again, "Richard is the Darkness, he is one with the night and comes with swift and terrible judgment upon those that do harm to what is his." She looked up at her larger intimidating mate with a smile. "River is the Ghost, only seen in whispers and glimpses, fast and filled with wrath, unleashed upon the unjust who would harm her family."

"You talked about the Ghost and the Darkness on planet," Riddick remembered with a smile. "Didn' know whatcha meant then." He stroked a big hand down her loose dark hair, "Plannin' on keepin' me even then?"

River grinned wryly, "Wasn't sure Richard wanted to be kept truly," She teased him. "On planet was a confusing time, discovery wonderful, but very disorienting."

"You an' me both," He chuckled and began to trace the route they'd have to take through the station. "Devil, your diversion'll work best iffen it's in the main bullpen, not th' entry hall, so you'll have to get taken to'n officer. River's gotta list a names and profiles," He typed something up and sent it to a terminal nearby. "Pick your victim and make sure you get near his sourcebox."

"You want blind, broke or bedlam?" Devil asked with a cheeky grin.

"Fan of all three," Riddick grinned back and looked at the slender engineer. "River an' me picked up some grenades an' a few flash bangs, also some spare parts an' a nice little lump of plastic type explosive. Don't wanna ton a damage, but really need a big fuss. Can you handle that?"

Time Bomb nodded, "I can do that. You want it detonated remotely, in person or on a timer?"

River frowned thoughtfully, "We'll have you on transmitters...so let's make it remote. That way we can adjust times on site, in case something doesn't go smooth." She sighed, "The experience of near three years has proven it never goes smooth, but we can hope."

"Oh, one last thing," Riddick stopped everyone in their tracks with the raw, absolute assurance in his voice. "My wife is almost a month pregnant. We will be wearing body armor. But if something happens to her or our baby, I will exact a price in blood on each of you and your precious Jack Leland. River an' me we got reasons to help you. But I ain't a forgivin' man."

"Richard," River scolded him. "Nothing will happen to me. You will be with me."

"Yeah, an' what happened last time?" Riddick scowled down at her fiercely, "You got kidnapped."

"Cannot be kidnapped again," River bounced up and into his arms, kissing his surprised mouth sweetly. "No one left to take your mate Furyan."

"Better not be," Riddick growled. He looked at the crew of the Aces and Eights. "Well lets get movin', ain't like we got all night." He let River slide down his body. "River an' me'll go an' get weaponed an' armored up."

River gave her breeze-like giggle and spoke merrily. "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers," She teased her husband.

"For he today that sheds his blood with me will be my brother," Riddick finished the quote with a dark promise in his voice.

"Inspiring speech," Devil commented as the two deadly folk left the galley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> I am glad daylong for the gift of song, For time and change and sorrow; For the sunset wings and the world-end things," Riddick recited quietly, "Which hang on the edge of tomorrow. I am glad for my heart whose gates apart Are the entrance place of wonders, Where dreams come in from the rush and din Like sheep from the rains and thunders. - Rhapsody - William Stanley Braithwaite
> 
> Under the wide and starry sky, Dig the grave and let me lie: Glad did I live and gladly die, and I lay me down with a will. This be the verse you grave for me: Here he lies where he longed to be; Home is the sailor home from the sea and the hunter home from the hill. - Requiem - Robert Louis Stevenson
> 
> Half a league, half a league, Half a league onward... All in the Valley of Death Rode the six hundred. - The Charge of the Light Brigade - Alfred Tennyson
> 
> The feast was done; the king sought some new sport to banish care - The Fools Prayer - Edward Sill
> 
> Up the airy mountain, Down the rushy glen, We dare not go a-hunting for fear of little men. - The Fairies - William Allingham
> 
> Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand. For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand - The Stolen Child - William Butler Yeats
> 
> I know that I will meet my fate, somewhere among the clouds above, - An Irish Airman Foresees his Death - William Butler Yeats
> 
> I must go down to the sea again - Sea Fever - John Masefield
> 
> The bright chimeric beast, conceived yet never born - The Bright Chimeric Beast - Countee Cullen
> 
> Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
> Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
> Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
> Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come. 
> 
> Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
> Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
> Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
> Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves. 
> 
> He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
> My working week and my Sunday rest,  
> My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
> I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong. 
> 
> The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
> Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
> Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
> For nothing now can ever come to any good. 
> 
> \- Funeral Blues -W.H. Auden (1907-1973)
> 
> We wear the mask that grins and lies - We Wear the Mask - Paul Lawrence Dunbar
> 
> Born of the sorrowful of heart, mirth was a crown upon his head - Epitaph for Paul Lawrence Dunbar - Countee Cullen
> 
> Because thou has the power and Ownst the grace, To look through and behind this mask of me - Sonnet 39 - Elizabeth Barrett Browning
> 
> Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments - Sonnett 116 - William Shakespeare
> 
> We few, we happy few, we band of brothers For he today that sheds his blood with me will be my brother - Henry V - William Shakespeare
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> zhàng fu (husband)
> 
> bǎo bèi (darling/treasured object)
> 
> nǚ ren (wife)
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> Sāo lǘ gǒu niáng yǎng de! (Jackass son of a bitch)
> 
> ge ge's (big brothers)
> 
> Jiàn guǐ (curse it! / to hell with it!)
> 
> Dǒng ma? (Understand?)


	9. On That I Choose To Remain Dubious

The plan went pretty well, smoother than Mal's plans usually went, River thought to herself. Of course Mal's plans usually involved something going horribly wrong that was beyond anyone's control, like Reavers, or Jayne's old partners, or kidnappers. Mal's jobs also usually happened on the Rim, where the unpredictable was almost predictable in that something would happen, without anyone being certain what it was. The Core didn't have a lot of random occurrences, too regulated, too clean, too restricted.

River looked at her husband who had finally stopped growling every other second once they were back on the shuttle and headed towards the ship. "I'm fine my mate," She reminded him. "Nothing happened to me."

"An' nothin's gonna," Riddick growled the words out. "Just glad you're the gorram pilot, an' ya ain't the full time gun hand. Far's I'm concerned you're emergency reserve an' ya ain't goin' on jobs until you're a year older."

"Did I say anything about jobs and going on them?" River shook her head. He'd feel better once they were in the Black and out of the Core. They both would. Her own tension was ratcheted uncomfortably high. She slid closer to him and put her hand into the crook of his arm, sighing in relief. Riddick's reaction was to wrap his arms around her and haul her into his lap.

"Don' mean to snarl," He muttered, his dark voice worried. "Just...still ain't used to this River." He sighed slightly, speaking more softly. "With torn and bleeding hearts we smile, and mouth with myriad subtleties."

"I know. This debt we pay to human guile." River let her head rest against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Know just how you feel. Very frightening."

"Yeah, don' much care for it," Riddick nodded. He looked at Hwa Ling and Leland sitting across from them on another bench seat and Williams ahead of them, piloting the shuttle. The interior of the launch was dim enough that he hadn't put his goggles back on yet. "But I can see the spaceport so we're almost outa here."

"Hate the Core," River muttered. "Most rigid, confining, restrictive place in the 'Verse."

"Right there with ya," He agreed.

8888

Once everyone was off the shuttle Williams did a head check to verify that Devil and Time Bomb made it back to the ship all right. River sat down wearily at the galley table and took out her gun, unloading it and taking it apart to clean. Leland eyed her speculatively and dark brown eyes looked at the gambler as Riddick took a seat beside her. "You should eat something," River told Leland finally. "Unless you think disruptive life events will upset your digestive system."

Riddick found himself laughing and shaking his head. "Better eat while ya can," He advised. "You're head's gonna be spinnin' 'fore River's done." Devil pulled out the left over stir fry and stuck it in the heater before setting it before Leland.

"I'd like some sort of explanation," Leland managed to make the demand sound both polite and dignified. Rawhide strode into the galley and took his seat, his rangy form stretched out in relaxation now that all was right with the world.

"Please narrow your parameters," River retorted as she began cleaning the barrel of her gun.

"First what the hell happened that I got arrested?" Leland wanted to know.

"You were flagged as a Reader," River told him flatly. "And instead of acting like a sensible person and staying away from law enforcement, you decided to argue with them in person."

"It was obviously a mistake." Leland argued.

"Yeah, 'cause that sorta mistake happens alla time in the core," Riddick retorted his dark voice so derisive it practically dripped sarcasm.

"Mistakes like that only happen when someone in authority wants them to happen," River said quietly. "In your case Minister Vita." She looked at Leland thoughtfully, "You thought you were being kind, letting him play, taking his IOU. You had no intention of collecting." Leland nodded his agreement with her assessment of events and River continued. "Unfortunately Minister Vita is already troubled financially and if you collected on the note it would result in a political scandal as well."

"Yeah, you'll wanna do somethin' 'bout the Minister when you can move 'bout freely again." Riddick told him.

"Like what?" Williams wanted to know.

Riddick gave the captain a look that suggested the question was so stupid it bordered on insane. "Dunno, somethin' that gets Leland off the Minister's shit list."

"Minister being dead would work," River suggested idly. Leland and Williams looked at her with identical expressions of horror and she shrugged. "What? It would work." She tilted her head, "Won't do it unless I get paid though. Worked to help you escape, can clear the flags off your name, but when you come back to the Core the problem will still be here as long as he's alive."

"Are you serious?" Williams was shaking his head while Leland was just staring.

"Maybe I'd better tell you a story," River said quietly. "I don't think you'll believe us otherwise."

Riddick shook his head, his face a dark mask of stone. “No, River, you aren’t going to tell them.” He said flatly.

“They won’t believe otherwise.” River argued.

“I don’t ruttin’ care if they believe River,” Riddick snarled. “We’ve done a lot more’n anyone else woulda.” His hand was gentle on her hair for all of the anger in his voice. “I’ll give ‘em the bare bones, I’ll tell ‘em. But they don’t get our whole history. That’s not for them.”

“But,” River plainly wanted to argue, her chocolate eyes going ebony with annoyance. “How will they believe what we are capable of they don’t know our history?”

“How do you know they’ll believe iffen they do know?” Riddick retorted, tilting his head. He grimaced slightly when River mentally explained that the evidence before their eyes was inarguable but without context it meant nothing. “All right, all right, we give them somethin', somethin' they can understand.” He told her. “I’m not arguin' on this anymore River. Plain facts is I don’ trust them. I ain't takin' chances.”

River sighed as his mind reminded hers of the baby, of how easy it would be for this crew to lock them in a cabin and release them only to the arms of Alliance officials. “We are in agreement. No chances to be taken.” She said quietly.

“Good,” Riddick seemed to relax a bit more at that and regarded the crew of Aces and Eights with a frown. “Long and short of it is, River and I are different. Born different. She’s got a brain no one in the ‘Verse can match. Child prodigy, genius, ain’t a thing she can’t learn iffen she puts her mind to it.” He shrugged, “Me, I’m some sorta throwback, genetic freak, stronger than a normal man, all five senses tend towards the maximum settings if you get my drift.”

“Your eyes?” Hwa Ling asked quietly.

“Yeah, they were always sensitive to light, but when I’s a kid I could still see okay. Older I got, the more sensitive they got, ‘til I could see in the dark, but I’d better have shades on at noon or I’m damn near blind.” Riddick shrugged. “They stabilized once I got out of my teens.” He smoothed a hand down River’s hair, affectionately. “River an’ me, we’ve got similarities to our DNA. I don’t have the smarts she does, but I’ve got a damn good memory.”

“What does this have to do with the idea that we have to kill Vita to keep Jack from getting taken again?” Time Bomb asked addressing his question to Riddick.

“Let’s just say that River an’ me, we’re outa the norm, an' government folks or powerful corporations with their fingers in the government, they tend ta want to figure things out when they ain’t normal.” Riddick told him. “Bein' tagged as a Reader ain't like someone flaggin' you as a con, or a Browncoat or even a murderer. Someone puts a flag on your name an' says you’re a Reader, they’re puttin' a mark on you that you cain’t wash off. A nice beacon for every merc an' hunter an' Operative in the ‘Verse to scoop ya up an' take you where they can find out just what makes you tick.”

“But how?” Williams was the one asking this time, looking both disturbed and confused by what Riddick was saying. “How do you know that’s what’ll happen?”

River looked down at the table, her husband's hand warm on her shoulder, her voice a whisper, "There are words like Freedom sweet and wonderful to say. On my heart-strings freedom sings all day every day. There are words like liberty that almost make me cry. If you had known what I knew you would know why."

“Whadda ya think they did ta my wife?” Riddick ground the words out from between clenched teeth, the urge to shiv the upright, oh so calm, and disbelieving captain an ache in his bones. “For that matter, whadda ya think happened ta me when I came after her?”

“They kidnapped your wife?” Devil sounded as though she didn’t want to believe it but couldn’t help doing so.

“They took my wife,” Riddick said flatly. “And they tortured her. They did surgery on her brain. They broke her. If she weren’t so extraordinary a woman she’d still be broken.”

“They come when you call,” River whispered. “They come when you call and they scream and scream and never lie down.” Her dark eyes stared straight at Rawhide as if she wasn’t seeing him, but something so horrific it was beyond words. “Peace is another word for death. Without aggression, no will to live. Too much aggression and all around them must die.”

“I know,” Riddick slid his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly. “Pax is the opposite of its name.” He looked at the crew sitting around the table and staring in shock at the slender girl whose hands had never stopped cleaning her gun. “Every gorram time someone gets it in their head that people can be made better, somethin' like Reavers happen, or they torture children, or they try to ‘establish limitations’.” He growled.

“And you’re telling us this because you want us to believe that the same people who did these things, will be the ones who take Jack in?” Williams asked, his voice carefully neutral.

“I don’t care what you believe,” Riddick’s expression was like thunder, “My wife don’t want anyone else ta go through what she did.” He watched River for a moment as she reassembled her gun. “That’s why we got Leland out of the lockup. That’s why River an’ I’ll help erase the flags. And that’s why, if you pay us, we’ll make the problem go away permanently.”

“Then why are you bothering to tell us all this?” Williams asked almost derisively.

“Ain't ya been listenin' at all?” The convict was incredulous, “Or are ya really that stupid?” He looked at River. “I don’ trust 'em. I don’ wanna tell 'em. But go 'head an' read this idiot with the stick up his _pì gu_.”

River laughed and leaned up to kiss her husband’s cheek. “No patience,” She teased. “Biggest badass in the ‘Verse has no patience.”

“Ya knew that already,” Riddick rolled his eyes. “Would ya just do what I say now and then? Just ta make a change? Lemme have the illusion that I got some control over my life?”

“Cannot have husband believing she will obey,” River shook her head with a smile. “Tigers will not be tamed.”

“Iffen ya ever obeyed me I’d think the world was comin’ to an end,” Her husband snarled. “You’re tired an’ so’m I, can we just get this done an’ go to bed?”

River’s lips were still curved in a smile as she leaned against her husband, seemingly undisturbed by his ill-temper. “Husband is right, rest is needed.” She looked hard at Williams and tilted her head after a moment. “Prosthetic arm is the source of husband smelling plasti and steel, limb was lost in the war. Angry that Alliance Military forced you out due to injury. Bitter but keeps military contacts, never throw away what’s of use. Wife and child on Sihnon, love them, speak with them every day without fail. Likes to make crew run away by bringing out baby pictures. Won’t do bounty hunting or fight Reavers, demeaning and suicidal respectively.”

Riddick started laughing at the look on the captain’s face. “An' I think that answers his questions 'bout our sanity.” He stood and scooped up his wife. “Time for you to get some rest mate.” The room was silent as he walked out the door carrying his tiny mate. A slightly muffled thump let the crew know that the passengers were safely in their bunk.

Leland looked at Williams and smiled slightly. “So, if she’s a Reader what do you think they made him into?”

“They didn’t change him,” Hwa Ling stated with certainty. “She did.”

“What do you mean?” Leland asked curiously, entirely willing, it seemed, to set aside his own problems in favor of learning about someone else’s.

“He’s threatened us with bodily harm several times,” The deadly oriental woman shrugged. “But never in defense of his own life. He values his life, that much is clear in his unwillingness to confide personal information in relative strangers, but he values hers equally if not more.” Hwa Ling tilted her head, “He as much as said he withstood torture in order to retrieve her.”

“Some men are possessive of their wives,” Williams suggested. “He didn’t seem like he’d want anyone touching what’s his.”

“He is possessive yes, but not in the manner of someone who owns,” Leland disagreed. “Did you hear what he called her? Mate.”

“Yes,” His bodyguard agreed with him. “I would say that if he is possessive she is equally so.”

“Well it’s a mystery that won’t ever be solved,” Williams shook his head. “Now as to the Reader thing,” He looked around the table. “Since you all looked as surprised as me when Mrs. Furyan began spouting all that information, I’m guessing none of you spoke with her about me, my family or my arm?”

Every one of the crew shook their heads. “Barely had time to talk on anything ‘sides getting Leland outa lockup,” Devil pointed out. “An’ for a spur a the moment, fly by the seat of your pants plan, it went off without a hitch. Argues for competence.”

“Well we’ve got some time out in the Black,” Time Bomb said diffidently. “Maybe we’ll get to know them better then.”

“How long are they aboard?” Devil wanted to know, resolving that she’d stay far away from River and her Reading abilities.

“They’re not sure, Paquin is a possibility but they’re based near Ezra so might be until then.” Williams shrugged. “They paid the whole shot at once though.”

“Ezra?” Devil wrinkled her nose, “Why anyone would want to live on that rock with that skyplex hanging over them like a vulture…”

“Time enough to speculate tomorrow.” Williams shook his head. “Let’s get everything prepped for launch. I’m going to take Jack and Hwa Ling off our passenger manifest.”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “I’ll talk with the Furyans in the morning, see if they have any other suggestions for evading pursuit.”

8888

Riddick shut the door behind him and began to undress his wife. "Still ain't so sure tellin' 'em even that much of the truth is a good thing River. They ain't family."

"They have to know, must understand or they will endanger us out of ignorance." River explained as she pulled Riddick's armor and shirt off of him. "Leland is finally beginning to understand what he's up against. He will talk to us tomorrow, about what needs to be done. He hasn't made a decision about Vita yet, but he wants to live. And now he understands that he won't if he's taken."

The big man turned out the lights and pulled off his goggles, stripping down to his shorts before he continued to undress River. "Well we're gonna hafta come back to the Core iffen we're gonna take care a Blue Sun," He agreed. "Might could take care a Vita then if the pay's right." He threw River one of the camisoles they'd bought and pulled the covers back on the bed. "Let's get some sleep for now. Ain't long 'til dawn comes, an' we'll know iffen we gotta move then."

"Richard is right," River yawned and let him wrap her in his arms, pulling the blankets over both of them. "Rest is needed."

8888

Riddick woke at dawn with River's hand holding his against her belly, cradling the child growing there. Her body was limp with exhaustion as she lay within his embrace and he took a moment to savor the fact that he could lie awake and hold her without causing suspicion in anyone watching.

"Richard..." River murmured, her eyelids fluttering but not opening.

"Yeah River?" He whispered into her hair.

"Feel dizzy." Her hand tightened over his. "Don't move please, mate keeps her safe on solid ground."

"Baby makin' you dizzy maybe?" He wondered aloud trying to keep his rumble of a voice low.

"Possibly," River opened her eyes and shut them again. "Ceiling is spinning. Stay in bed longer."

"We'll do that then," Riddick tightened his arms around her and wondered if lack of sleep had anything to do with it. He'd have to do some research in a medical encyclopedia about pregnancy and how much sleep a woman needed.

"Need to wave Simon and ask him," River murmured.

"They got a medic here," Riddick pointed out. "Devil seems a bit odd but Williams don't strike me as the type to have a medic that couldn't do the job."

"Met Devil during the war, no experience with pregnancy." River shook her head and moaned as the dizziness increased.

"I'm gonna grab the sourcebox," Riddick told her. "Just a second."

"Will try to sit up," She suited action to words and clutched at the side of the mattress with a shudder. "Feel so odd," River murmured.

"All right, I've got the sourcebox running, I'm waving Simon," Riddick brought the cortex back to the bed and set it down so River could see and lean up against him. The screen jumped with static lines through the picture but after an interminable five minutes Zoe's face appeared on the screen.

"Momma," River smiled weakly. "Happy to see you."

"River!" Zoe's stoic voice rose with excitement and she turned to shout down the hallway. "We got a wave from River and Rick!"

"Need to talk ta Simon," Riddick told Zoe clearly. "Once everybody gets a good look at us and sees we're safe."

"I'll make sure it happens." Zoe nodded and then the bridge was invaded by the entire crew of Serenity. She waited a while as everyone greeted the lost lambs and touched Simon's sleeve to get his attention. "River and Riddick need to talk to you," She told the doctor quietly, paying only half of her attention to Riddick telling Mal about where they were headed and with who. "I'll get the rest of them cleared out and you can talk to your sister."

"I'm grateful," Simon nodded, his lips curving in a quiet smile. He watched and smiled as everyone filled the two absent crewmembers in on what had been happening and the job they were doing. After a while Zoe gathered everyone up and began to hustle them out. "Rick, River, Zoe said you want to speak to me."

"Yeah," Riddick stroked River's hair. "Medic on this ship ain't exactly your caliber," He explained. "An' we gotta little situation thanks to the Academy an' their drugs."

Simon leaned forward and looked at his sister closely. She seemed tired, leaning against Riddick for both support and affection. "All right," He took a deep breath and did his best to control his emotions. "Why don't you tell me what the problem is."

"River's nearly a month pregnant," Riddick told him quietly. "This morning she's been dizzy. It's not going away."

"All right," Simon put aside how his sister could get pregnant when she'd been on a birth control shot. "How much sleep has she gotten? And River are you eating regularly? Taking your vitamins?"

"Didn't have vitamins on the ship to Bernadette," River shook her head. "Did our best to compensate."

Riddick sighed, "It's dawn here, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night, though we did get a good meal."

"All right, first thing is see that Medic and get back on your vitamin regimen, add some calcium so the baby doesn't deplete your bone mass." Simon said quietly. "I want you to try and get some more sleep today. Then you eat something. Whatever you feel like, just go slowly." He began typing and sent his sister a dry look. "I'm going to send you a list of things that should help. The ginger tea will help with the nausea you'll experience soon. And you wave me whenever you need something." Simon looked at his brother in law. "Riddick, she's bad about taking care of herself when her routine changes, you'll have keep an eye on her."

"Yeah Doc, I'm gettin' that," Riddick growled lightly. "We'll send a wave an' let you know how things go," He shook his head at River. "Looks like we'll be reachin' Ezra 'fore Serenity gets back to Paquin."

"Yes, paying legal work is enough of a rarity that we're compelled to take it when we can," Simon shrugged. "Just wave me if you have any problems."

"Will do Doc," Riddick smiled. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," Simon's answering smile was relieved. "Nice to see you shaving again Rick."

"Yeah, yeah," Riddick rolled his eyes. "River, you want a few minutes with your brother?"

"Very glad to see Simon," River smiled, her eyes still tired. "How is Kaylee feeling?"

"About the same as you," Simon grinned. "Of course she's a little further along."

"Can't wait to see all of you," The dark haired girl rubbed her face against Riddick's shoulder, trying to conceal a yawn, her eyes never leaving her brother’s face. “Love you _ge ge_.”

“I love you too River,” Simon’s smile was tender and melancholy as he considered exactly what hell his little sister had gone through at the Academy this time. River yawned again and his smile tilted in amusement. “We’ll talk more later. Wave me once you’re up and around and let me know how you feel. For now get some more sleep.”

Riddick chuckled as River nodded tiredly and rolled his eyes. “Talk to you later Doc.”

8888

Five hours into the day Riddick tucked the blankets and coverlet around River and turned the lamp up slightly so she wouldn’t wake up blind if she wasn’t asleep when he came back. He’d heard Devil up and about and meant to get River her vitamins before his wife woke up. He’d pulled on his cargos and wife-beater tee shirt as quietly as possibly, ignoring his boots and socks. The knives on his belt were more a matter of habit than need and he pulled the blue tinted specs on rather than wear his goggles, though out of habit he stuck the goggles in his pocket.

Aces and Eights was an interesting ship, but he found himself smirking slightly as he walked through it on his way to the infirmary. Serenity had more character, or maybe that was River’s influence, but the old Firefly felt right in a way no other ship had.

Riddick smirked a bit. Devil was in the infirmary, going through the drawers as if making certain all the supplies were in order. Rapping his knuckles on the doorframe he watched the slender woman jump. “Busy?”

“Nah, just checking my stocks,” Devil shook her head, shaking off the nerves the big man had wound up. “Quiet one aren’t you?”

“Tend t'wards it,” Riddick shrugged. “Need ta know if you’ve got vitamins in stock.” He held out the databook with Simon’s text wave on the screen.

Devil blinked and took the databook reading the text quickly. “I’ve got some…but I don’t know if they’ll be exactly what she’s used to.” She opened a cabinet and began to pull down small canisters. “We’ll have to look at the labels and see what’s in each one.”

“All right,” The big man regarded her thoughtfully and Devil smiled as she grabbed a little cortex to help with the math. “Let’s get goin' on that, she’s been without ‘em a week now. Cain’t go much longer without problems croppin’ up.” He began examining the labels and making notes on his databook, shaking his head over some and setting others aside.

“I can put an order in for our first stop if you can get me the brand name of what she was taking,” Devil offered as she began to run the numbers. “Why does she need these anyway? She doesn’t seem to have a vitamin deficiency.”

Riddick didn’t bother to look up as he answered. “Don’ have a brand name. The doctor just gave her a prescription that we’d get filled. Last time she had it filled on Persephone.” He began to examine the pills in each canister and nodded with a satisfied look. “As ta why she needs vitamins…that has to do with what we talked on last night.” He consulted the databook again and brought up another screen. “Yeah this would do it. These four, an' the fifth one we’d need to cut in half. Plus the calcium supplement.”

“They’re all sort of big, is she really going to be all right taking so many when she’s used to one?” Devil gathered up the rejected pill canisters and replaced them in the cabinet.

“She’s used to makin' do,” Riddick said in an absent voice as he took out a knife and began to cut the pills in half. “You gotta a jar or container or something I can keep these in?”

“You’re only making enough for a coupla weeks or so,” Devil observed as she brought a small divided container of plasti. “This should work, just put the day’s worth of pills in each little section.”

“Good ta go,” Riddick nodded as he divided the vitamins into doses. “I figure we get dirtside I’ll go out an' get her scrip filled an' pick up any other vitamins the Doc say she needs. Being pregnant we’ll have ta be careful a what she takes.” He shrugged as he stuck the container in his pocket.

“Awful lot of trouble,” The bright eyed woman said casually.

“Not really,” Riddick knew the woman was fishing and he wasn’t going for the bait. “There any set schedule to when folks can use the exercise room?”

“Nah, help yourself,” Devil grinned, her entire expression sunny and open.

“Might do that,” Riddick nodded, not smiling in return and left the infirmary. The woman seemed like she was harmless but she smelled of old lies and deception. Nothing malicious, no blood or that tang of cruelty that had hung around Johns like a miasma, but she still was a liar.

River was just shifting in the bed when he re-entered the cabin and he grinned his pleasure. “Hey Dancer,” He sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hair back from her face when she opened her eyes. “How’re you feeling?”

“Still a bit odd, but not so dizzy as before,” She sat up and nodded experimentally. “Richard has been gathering vitamins? Very grateful.” She smiled at him, that affectionate smile he remembered seeing for the first time in the shuttle as they left the planet. Warmth just washed over him when she smiled like that.

“The medic is a little nosy, but I’m guessing she’s a scam artist or someone else who lies constantly, so she didn’t seem to take offense when I didn’t answer many of her questions,” Riddick chuckled as he fished out the container of pills. “Couldn’t get the pills down to one, but these will give you the same dosage as Simon’s scrip. We’ll get that filled again first planet we hit.”

River wrinkled her nose but palmed the pills and threw them into her mouth, gulping down half a glass of water as well. “Would like to do our katas and meditation, more tai chi, perhaps?” She looked at him hopefully.

“I checked and we can hit the exercise room whenever we please,” He grinned. “Wanna bring the new sword? Do your weapon kata too?”

“Then sparring if the dizziness abates,” River coaxed.

“If you’re feelin' good yeah,” Riddick took a deep breath and reminded himself she was barely a month along. Sparring wouldn’t hurt her or the baby, and Simon had mentioned in his wave that exercise was good for River. “Unless you want to laze away the day sleeping,” He teased.

“She will dress appropriately,” River took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Very grateful to have such a dangerous and wonderful husband and mate.” He tugged her forward and into his lap, making her giggle as she lost her balance, and rubbed his lips over hers lazily. “Or perhaps she need not dress just yet?”

“Hmm…” Riddick took a deep breath. “Thinkin’ you need to meditate and do the katas…then afterward we’ll come back, get messy…and then get cleaned up for breakfast.”

River sighed but nodded her agreement, sliding out of the bed and rummaging through her bags for a pair of loose pants like his. “She is comfortable as she is,” She indicated her camisole as she pulled out a pair of knit drawstring trous cut off at the calf. “Will this be appropriate?”

“Wear what you want Dancer,” Riddick shrugged. “Someone has a problem with it they can say so.”

She grinned at him and pulled on the pants, winding her hair into a loose bun and security it with an elastic on top of her head. "This isn't family, wondered if Richard would dislike men who are not family seeing the girl."

Her husband traced a finger over the love bite on her neck and bent to kiss it. "Won't like it if they start lookin' at you like they wanna take you to bed." He shrugged, "But we just spent more'n a month where they had cameras could see me in bed with you an' every move watched. Long's no one touches in a problematic way, it'll be fine."

"I love you my Furyan," River lifted her hand to stroke his jaw, her fingers soft on his skin. "And if Devil or Hwa Ling think they may do any touching of my mate they will pay a most exacting and painful price."

"Well let's go play," He chuckled.

8888

Rawhide hadn't been able to sleep much, talk of Reavers and perfect worlds and such made him uneasy, brought back painful memories. He remembered the first time he’d seen the Miranda wave, the nausea that had clutched at his belly, the fury and fear that had gripped him as he saw what his sister had gone through. The idea that someone, someone in the government, had experimented on people and killed almost everyone and the survivors were barely worthy of the name, had shaken him to the core. Whatever else he had believed of the government, he hadn’t conceived of the idea that it would do such a thing.

When he couldn’t sleep he tended to head towards the bridge, so he’d heard Devil’s voice come from the infirmary, though he hadn’t heard a sound from whoever she was speaking with. It wasn’t much later that he’d heard the voice of the lady passenger, River Furyan in the common area, the sound of her voice drifting upward. She seemed like an interesting woman, practical though a bit bloodthirsty. Setting a soft alarm to alert him an hour before Aces and Eights departure time, Rawhide headed towards the upper deck of the ship.

Devil met him on the stairs and grinned. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Rawhide shook his head, “Nah, too many thoughts runnin’, went an’ sat on the bridge, let ‘em all out.”

“Yeah, we picked up some odd ones, that’s for sure,” Devil shook her head. “The husband came by the infirmary, asked for vitamins for his wife. Says she needs ‘em ‘cause a what they done to her when she got kidnapped.”

“Got the idea last night, he don’t much care for questions,” Rawhide offered. “Trust cain’t come easy for folks like them.”

“He walks like a cat,” The medic told her friend. “I didn’t hear him move at all but he was at the door. Knocked but scared the bejeebers outa me.”

“Doesn’t strike me as…mean,” The pilot said slowly. “Think Hwa Ling was right, she’s the center.”

“Oh Hwa Ling was right,” Devil teased gently. “When haven’t you thought that?”

“Be nice,” Rawhide shook his head at her. He pushed a hand through his hair and let the conversation lapse. Devil wouldn’t be offended he knew. If he had something to say he’d tell her, but he didn’t feel the need to fill every silence with words. Devil was more of a chatterbox, but it wouldn’t be the first time they’d simply sat down on the steps and enjoyed each other’s company without conversation. It was only when they heard a muffled thump coming from the upper deck that Devil looked at him.

Rawhide shrugged and stood, extending a hand to help Devil up. As quietly as possible they made their way to the upper deck and the exercise room. The lights had been dimmed, deliberately Rawhide would have guessed, because along with Rick Furyan’s discarded shirt was a pair of goggles and his blue specs. His eyes gleamed in the twilight of the room, a silver that nearly glowed. Devil took a sharp breath beside him and he nodded his agreement. Once the shock of Rick’s eyes had been gotten past Rawhide could actually take in the fact that the Furyans were fighting each other, a whirlwind of motion, kicks, punches, and leaps that had to have been some sort of fancy fighting style not much seen on the Rim. Devil tilted her head and narrowed her eyes a bit and then murmured, “Some tai chi in there, but…”

“Yeah,” Rawhide’s voice was equally low, amazement coloring his tones. “Ain’t seen anythin’ like it.” The two people fighting were nearly a blur of motion, Rick’s raw strength and speed formed into a rough style that even Rawhide could see came from a lifetime of combat. River, in contrast, was highly acrobatic, almost dancing and light as down, even her punches and kicks were filled with grace.

Hwa Ling appeared next to Devil and she nodded her appreciation of the skill displayed. “She’s been taught wushu, and some kickboxing, looks like,” When Rawhide blinked at her, the oriental woman clarified, “Kung fu.” She regarded the couple fighting. “Some tai chi in there but a lot of street fighting too.”

“It’s a little scary, they’re married and look like they’re gonna kill each other.” Devil shook her head, still amazed at what she was seeing.

At some signal unseen by the crew the Furyans stopped their battle and bowed to each other. Riddick turned and regarded their three watchers, picking up his blue glasses and putting them on before River flipped the lights up to full. “So, you three enjoy the show?” His dark voice wasn’t particularly unfriendly, but neither was it amiable.

Rawhide simply nodded, “Interestin’.”

Devil whistled her appreciation while Hwa Ling bowed. “Perhaps you would honor me with a match?” The bodyguard looked at both the passengers.

“Possibly,” River bowed in return, Riddick following after a moment. The couple moved closer to the crew and Devil blinked as she got a closer look at Riddick’s chest. At the same time Rawhide murmured a low curse as he caught sight of the scar on the nape of River’s neck. River looked at up at the tall man. “Problem?”

“Just took by surprise is all,” The pilot shrugged. “Ain’t ever seen a scar like that, on that part a the body and the person lived.”

“This wasn’t from Reavers,” River shook her head. “Neither are his,” She flicked her gaze to meet Devil’s eyes before looking at her husband’s chest and shoulder.

“Ouch,” Devil’s voice was more of a squeak. “Didn’t that—“ She cut herself off before she could ask whether or not it hurt as Riddick glared at her.

“Very personal question,” River scolded lightly. “Come Mate,” She tugged at Riddick as he growled lightly in his throat at Devil’s query. “Time for showers then breakfast.”

Hwa Ling regarded Devil thoughtfully, “You aren’t usually soo… awkward.”

“The man moves like a cat, has eyes that glow in the dark,” Devil shook her head, “He and his wife look like they could take even you on in a fight.” She looked at the empty exercise room. “Violence isn’t something that makes me comfortable.”

The bodyguard nodded, her expression still thoughtful. “Neither of them seem a stranger to violence,” She admitted, her voice without apprehension. “But what struck me as we watched them was the exquisite amount of control they each have over their bodies, and by extension, the amount of violence they may do.”

“So if they kill us, it’ll be exactly as they’d intended? Not a bit more or less?” Devil rolled her eyes. “That makes me feel better.” The bodyguard simply shrugged and turned away, walking in her slow graceful way up the stairs to the galley.

8888

River poked her head out of the shower and grinned at her husband as he finished shaving. “Richard is pleased to get clean-shaven.” She smiled, enjoying the feeling of the simple pleasure he got from scraping the hair from his face and skull. She grabbed a towel and began to dry off. “Shower is yours if you would like,” She offered.

“How’re you feeling now that we’ve done the meditation and practiced some?” Riddick asked as he slid past her into the shower.

“Well enough,” River shrugged as she pulled a comb through the ends of her damp hair. “Will take a week of the vitamins before I’ll know if the dizziness is caused by the baby or lack of vitamins.” She sat on the toilet seat and watched Riddick scrub himself clean in record time. “We should ask about shower rotations, don’t want to be rude.”

“Yeah, that occurred to me once you were washin’ your hair,” Riddick admitted. “We’ll check on that with Rawhide or Williams.”

“Also need to lay down a false trail,” River said thoughtfully. “Departure is soon, false trail to indicate the slaver underground or the Tongs have an interest in Jack, give the law something to chase.”

“We can have some fun with that,” Her husband chuckled and ducked under the water to rinse off before shutting off the shower. “Implicatin’ slave traders is always fun.”

“Will Devil have enough vitamins for us to make Persephone?” River asked as Riddick began to dry off. “Calculations indicate it will take two weeks to arrive.”

“Should,” Riddick nodded, “She had big ol canisters of them, like she buys in bulk or somethin’.”

“One less thing to worry on then,” River smiled, and her eyes gleamed appreciatively as her husband wrapped a towel around his waist. His entire body was muscled and covered in creamy tan skin, her bite marks paler on his flesh like adornments.

“One thing we gotta get on Persephone,” Riddick tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she wrapped her towel around her body and secured it above her breasts. “Ain’t goin’ any further ‘til I get a ring on your finger.”

“She will wear one if Richard does,” River countered with a smile as they emerged from the bathroom. Time Bomb was in the galley and turned beet red at the sight of River in a towel. “Oh, please excuse us,” River chirped, taking care she didn’t slip in her hurry to get back to their cabin.

“Uh, oh, sorry,” Time Bomb’s shy mutter reached Riddick’s ears easily and he chuckled.

8888

Leland and Hwa Ling joined Williams and the rest of the crew at breakfast, surprised the two passengers weren’t at the table yet. “Thought they’d be hungry,” Devil said as she looked down the hall towards the cabins. “After the workout they had so early.”

“They’re up around five in the morning,” Rawhide agreed. “Devil says Mr. Furyan was up even earlier, getting vitamins for his wife.”

“Sorry we’re late,” River’s voice carried a smile as her words reached their ears. “Working on ways to keep Mr. Leland out of lockup.”

Riddick nodded as he waited for River to seat herself before he joined her at the table. “Decided that we’d make it look like the slaver underground that works offa Bernadette had an interest in Leland.” He slanted a glance at Williams from beneath the blue lenses. “You gotta rep for toleratin’ nothin’ untoward or troublesome on this boat. And Leland hasn’t been known for bringin’ trouble to your door, even if he owns the boat.”

“We checked and the authorities haven’t yet determined that they should look into Aces and Eights,” River continued. “So unless you have another reason, the scheduled departure time should be adequate to your needs.”

“Good to hear,” Williams regarded the two of the speculatively. “What’s this I hear about you two fighting down in the exercise room?”

“Sparrin’,” Riddick corrected him. “Wife an’ I don’t fight, not like that, not when we’re angry anyway.”

“Wise,” Hwa Ling commented as she took a serving of the egg protein and fruit to accompany it. When Leland just looked at her questioningly she continued. “With the level of expertise they have, to fight when angered or in the grip of another strong emotion would be dangerous to the partner.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say I haven’t been in the grip of a strong emotion when River an’ I are sparrin’,” Riddick’s voice and smirk were pure wickedness. “But it ain’t ever anger.”

“A single glance,” River murmured and leaned her head against his shoulder before serving herself.

“And that glance the first,” Riddick smiled down at her. “And now she's the woof of my worldly schemes, And she sits enthroned as the queen of my dreams.” He took some breakfast and regarded the staring Williams with another smirk. “Problem?”

River’s laugh drifted through the air, the light breeze of a sound that he loved to hear. “Captain is confused to hear the large Neanderthal talking pretty.” She leaned up to kiss her husband’s bare shoulder leaning back slightly to see his tattoo. “Shouldn’t be so surprised. Not everything is as it seems Captain Williams.”

“Especially when it comes to the two of you,” Leland said quietly.

“Yes,” River agreed cautiously trying the eggs and then eating with more enthusiasm once she’d had the first bite. “Have you decided what you’d like done about Vita?”

“He’s a devil, but he’s the devil we know,” Leland rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I’d rather not kill him if we can avoid it. How much trouble would it be, and how much would it cost, to fix his financial troubles, basically get him out of the hole he’s in so he can pay off his IOU without a problem?”

“Not very hard at all,” River shrugged. “His cortex security is substandard, especially considering he’s a government official.” She gave Leland a narrow eyed gaze. “But it seems foolish to reward someone for attempting to have you kidnapped, tortured and ultimately killed.”

“True,” Leland regarded her with a thoughtful gaze. “Why don’t we discuss this once we’re on Ezra,” He suggested. “You did say it was there you had the bulk of your equipment?”

“Yes,” River nodded. “Second home.”

“We got other work to do too,” Riddick reminded her, thinking hard of Atherton Wing and how long it had been since their decision to punish the man.

“Oh yes,” River’s smile was decidedly bloodthirsty. “The itinerary calls for a stop on Persephone?” She asked, looking from Williams to Leland.

“It did originally,” Jack Leland nodded slowly. “I’d host a poker game at a friends home. We’d stop over for a couple of days before taking off for Paquin.”

Riddick’s expression was a peculiar mix of affection and bloody anticipation. “We can pick up River’s prescription there, see an old friend and take care of some business in that time.”

“River I have more vitamins,” Devil told the diminutive girl. “Also have different kinds and other medicines if you need to adjust the dosages. Rick showed me the wave from Doctor Frye, he seemed concerned about your levels remaining constant during your pregnancy.”

River popped a piece of fruit in her mouth and considered. “Don’t like infirmaries much,” She explained. “Don’t want to go inside white walls with steel and needles and scalpels unless I’m shot or cut.”

The medic blinked and then asked a different question from what she’d originally intended. “Where will you give birth then?”

“Doctor is very accommodating,” River smiled.

“He’s your _ge ge_ he better be,” Riddick muttered. He shrugged when Devil looked at him expectantly. “Our ship’s infirmary is on the same level as the cargo bay and the passenger dorms. Got a lounge and a head there too. ‘Tween the three of us we’ll figure it out.”

“Not worried so long as we’re home when the babies come.” River shrugged and then blinked slowly as if she’d just realized what she’d said.

Riddick put a hand on her belly and leaned down, pressing his nose and lips to her neck, inhaling deeply. “ _Zhì 'ài_ do you know something I don’t?” He asked, his deep rumbling voice a murmur.

“Don’t know,” River whispered. “Don’t know from whence the plural form came, just seemed right.” Her hand pressed his to her belly. “Has my scent changed anymore?”

“Deeper with the vanilla, but that’s the only additional note,” He told her, pressing her lips to her neck and jaw and cheek. “We shoulda figured with all the drugs they pumped you full of they woulda done somethin’ to increase fertility.” River shuddered at the memory and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry none,” Riddick muttered. “Simon’s the best in the ‘Verse remember? Top three percent’s nothin’ to sneeze at.”

“Mate is worried though, the wife is so small, and he is large,” River spoke his concerns softly, petting his hand still on her belly.

“Aw, you shouldn’t worry on that,” Rawhide offered in his quiet deliberate voice. “All my family’s tall, and my momma she weren’t a strappin’ woman or nothin’. Your husband ain’t too tall, an’ babies don’t come out full size anyway,” He raised his cup of coffee, with a smile. “Here’s to your twins, two for the price of one.”

River giggled and nodded, reassuring her husband more with that sound than anything she could have said. “My husband is most efficient.” She said with a grin. “But now he will be even more protective.”

“That’s for gorram sure,” Riddick agreed. “Maybe we can wave Badger, see if he knows someone can do a picture, a sonogram on the sly for us, get a look and see who we got inside you.”

“Won’t be large enough for pictures,” River shook her head. “Best to wait.”

“Well eat the rest of your breakfast then,” Riddick slowly straightened out of their impromptu embrace though he wanted to keep his hand on River’s belly.

“So you can tell she’s pregnant, just by her scent?” Williams asked quietly.

“Told you I got the standard five but they’re better than normal.” Riddick shrugged as he ate. “River has several things unique to her scent, noticed it when I first met her. Few days after they drugged her and did the fertility treatments I noticed something different, something extra."

"And that's how you knew? It couldn't have just been the drugs?" Devil sounded disbelieving.

River shook her head, "Husband knows wife's scent very well, how fear smells, anger, love, even curiosity, drugs smell chemical regardless of type." She smiled slightly, "No new emotions to add another note to her perfume."

"And a man like you just accepts the child or children as his own?" Williams narrowed his eyes.

"Accepts the child or children..." Riddick repeated the words slowly, his low rich voice ominous. "What exactly are you tryin' to imply?" He set his fork down next to his plate and put his hands down on the table where they could be easily seen.

"The scars on her neck, the kidnapping, and only then pregnancy," Williams ticked the incidents off on his fingers. "How could you possibly know who the father is?"

River blinked in shock, this was something she'd never seen coming. It was rare for her to be blindsided and she wished it was with something good rather than this...not an accusation but definitely an unwelcome theory. She felt Riddick trembling with repressed rage beside her and stood up from the table, her hand on his shoulder. "Mate, should come with me," She said softly. "Cannot stay in this room."

"I don' know River, I could," Riddick's voice was low and menacing now, all neutrality gone from his expression as he glared at the captain. "Couldn't guarantee that pieces a him wouldn't go missin' though."

"Other ways to work off anger," River reminded him, her slender hands tracing the bite mark she'd left on his shoulder. "Less bloody, less upsetting to the rest of the crew, who may be curious but with good intentions."

"Yeah but my way would be a lotta fun," Riddick really wanted to kill the captain. Not only had he insulted River's honor, and he'd implied Riddick couldn't protect his wife. But he'd as much as said that Riddick wouldn't accept River's child as his own. Until that moment the murderer hadn't thought about it much. The idea of River being raped as well as being forced into pregnancy had been one he had known would drive him to bloody murder, so he’d done his best to not think about it, especially given that it hadn't happened. But if she'd been forced to get pregnant by someone else, however it had been done, he'd still love her, and he'd still want to be a father to her child. It wouldn't matter to him that he hadn't sired the baby. "C'mon River, I ain't got to use my shivs since before the Academy, not since we were on planet."

"Exaggerating. Being childish," River's sweet voice turned sharp. "Not taking the long view." She regarded her husband sternly. "Furyan, your mate requires your attention. This _chǔn lǘ_ _gǒushǐ duī_ is not worth your time or your blades. Ignore his foolishness and concentrate on what we know, what we are. He does not understand and without an open mind he never will."

Riddick took his gaze off Williams, still growling deep in his throat. "You owe her your life Captain Williams," he sneered. "You'd be dead if she didn't speak for you." He stood, the bench pushed back with a scrape of wood on the floor and Jack Leland suddenly realized just how large the man was. He wasn't overly tall, but he was hugely muscled and his language suddenly sounded less of the rim and more of the core or border. "But she's right, you aren't worth my time or my trouble. Fools like you always end up dead of their own accord." He looked at River and offered her his hand smiling slightly when she took it. Both walked away without another word.

8888

Leland regarded the captain with a raised eyebrow, "Maxx, do you realize exactly what you said?" He looked at the other four people sitting at the table. "Do the rest of you understand?"

Devil tilted her head, "I assumed that if she was raped he loved her enough to accept her child if she wanted to keep it." She shrugged. "Like I told Rawhide and Hwa Ling, he was up before she was so he'd have vitamins ready for her when she got up." Her expressive mouth twisted wryly. "But after I stuck my foot in it once this morning I wasn't going to do it again." When Leland aimed the raised eyebrow at her she grimace, "When I saw the scars on the back of River's neck I nearly asked if they hurt when she got them. Since she's a Reader she got the question even though I cut myself off."

Rawhide shook his head, "An' I thought she'd been in a fight, was impressed she'd lived through it." He shrugged. "After we'd seen 'em fightin', sparrin'," He corrected himself, "Didn't seem so farfetched."

Time Bomb shrugged, his eyes still on his plate in the presence of Hwa Ling, "I was in the galley when they came out of the shower this morning, they weren't wearing anything but towels."

Devil giggled, "Well he didn't beat on you for seein' his wife like that Joe, I'm guessin' he ain't nearly as possessive as we thought he was."

Leland regarded Hwa Ling in resignation, though his lips curved up in a teasing smile, "I hope you didn't manage to insult our paying passengers as well?"

"I asked if one of them might give me a match," She replied quietly. "Neither of them were upset by Rawhide or Devil's reactions. They were both very relaxed."

Williams shook his head, "Something about that man doesn't sit right with me." He explained slowly. "She's not even twenty, the scar on her nape is clearly from his teeth. He's a very dangerous man, and his reaction to my questions just proved that five times over."

"You didn't see them sparring this morning," Hwa Ling told him simply. "You did not see them in the building when they helped us break out Jack. I have no doubt that at this moment Mr. Furyan wants you dead. But it is as he said, his wife spoke for you, so you live."

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Williams regarded the oriental woman in astonishment. "What if he decides he doesn't like Devil's questions? Or he takes exception to something Rawhide says? Or just has a bad day?"

"He is a dangerous man, not one I would wish to anger, since anger seems to lead his thoughts down a bloody path." Hwa Ling shrugged, "He did not wish to rescue Jack, but he helped us. He wished to kill you but he did not."

Rawhide's voice was even and measured as always when he finally spoke. "Don't know iffen I coulda sat there and not bloodied my knuckles on your face did ya say I'd abused my wife and let her get raped an' impregnated, an' a half second later accuse me a 'ventually abandonin' her 'cause the kid ain't mine."

Williams shook his head and sighed. "I don't trust him."

"Don't have to," Devil pointed out. "Ain't like you don't have a lock on your bunk." She rose from her seat and gathered her plate and River's, returning for Rick's after a moment.

"It's about time for us to depart the Core," Jack smiled slightly. "Looks to be an interesting trip." He tilted his head towards the hallway as a sound drifted towards the galley. Moments later the unmistakable sound of a woman screaming in pleasure rang through the metal walls of the common area between the bunks. Time Bomb blushed and Devil grinned while Rawhide just shook his head and headed down to the bridge. Jack stood and waited a moment, Time Bomb's blush was just fading when River Furyan shrieked her pleasure again, and a man's roar of satisfaction joined hers. Jack couldn't help laughing. "On that cheerful note, why don't we get underway." He suggested.

Williams shook his head and followed Rawhide to the bridge, while Time Bomb headed for the engine room. Devil continued to clear the table and Jack extended a hand to his bodyguard, courteously helping her rise. Hwa Ling looked around the galley and nodded her agreement with his statement. "A very interesting trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> With torn and bleeding hearts we smile, and mouth with myriad subtleties - We Wear the Mask - Paul Lawrence Dunbar
> 
> This debt we pay to human guile - We Wear the Mask - Paul Lawrence Dunbar
> 
> There are words like Freedom sweet and wonderful to say. On my heart-strings freedom sings all day every day. There are words like liberty that almost make me cry. If you had known what I knew you would know why. - Refugee In America - Langston Hughes
> 
> A single glance And that glance the first... And now she's the woof of my worldly schemes, And she sits enthroned as the queen of my dreams. - A Visit From My Wife - O'Donovan Rossa
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> Zhì 'ài (most beloved)
> 
> chǔn lǘ (silly ass)
> 
> gǒushǐ duī (person who behaves badly)


	10. I'll Make You Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some descriptions of torture. If you don't want to read that portion just skip the part marked with this: (warning)

A week out from Bernadette and nearly a week to Persephone, Riddick still wanted to kill Williams and Williams wouldn't mind if Riddick was to suddenly get lost out the airlock. River had gone to Leland and asked if she and Rick could cook for themselves rather than share meals with the crew.

"Didn't think you minded eating with Devil and Rawhide and Time Bomb," Leland regarded her thoughtfully. Something was bothering her, badly it seemed, she had a line of tension on her forehead and it had appeared when the captain and her husband had both arrived for the midday meal.

"Very much enjoy the company of the Ramona and Joe and Ross as well as Hwa Ling and Jack." River shook her head, "But Captain Williams will not see reason, and my husband was profoundly insulted. The atmosphere when they are in the room together...is very uncomfortable for me."

"So you read emotional states as well as thoughts?" Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes," River nodded. "Husband is doing his best to not be aggravated by the captain, he knows how animosity feels to her," She frowned in frustration, "To me," She corrected herself. "But it seems Captain Williams pokes at every turn. It is unwise to taunt a tiger."

"I'd rather you two not be exiled just yet," The gambler said slowly. "I'll have a word with Maxx."

"Jack's efforts are sincerely appreciated," River bowed slightly.

8888

Williams was rechecking their course when someone came down the stairs to the bridge. The footsteps were light so it was one of the smaller people aboard the ship, Rawhide and Leland were too tall to be so quiet and the male Furyan was like a bull in a china shop, practically incapable of moving lightly.

"Shouldn't make assumptions based upon appearance," River's soft voice didn't quite echo in the stairwell as she paused in the door. "Permission to enter the bridge?"

"Permission granted," Williams relaxed slightly at the formality. "What brings you down here Mrs. Furyan?"

"I like to familiarize myself with the ships we sail on," River explained as she looked around the bridge with quickly evaluating eyes. "If something happens I'm a little more prepared."

"Something?" Williams couldn't help but wonder if her husband was the something that tended to happen.

"Pirates are not uncommon," River didn't address the thought about Riddick, sometimes he was the 'something', but not always. "Jobs go bad, people get shot. Hard to soar with bullet holes and blood leaking out."

"What have you sailed?" Williams gestured for her to have a seat, indicating the co-pilot's chair.

"Shuttles, one of them was at least twenty two years old," River examined the elegantly designed console with an approving gaze. "And our home ship is a Firefly. I'm her pilot. Captain Daddy is sailing her since the kidnapping."

"Captain Daddy?" Maxx wasn't sure how to take that.

River just grinned, "Protective, wants the best for her, proud of her accomplishments, yells when she does something wrong." She tilted her head, "You'll be the same with Elizabeth."

"She's my daughter, of course I will be," The captain nodded.

"Hmm..." River tilted her head to look at him. "Family isn't always blood related you know."

"Can't think your Captain Daddy is so very protective since he let you marry that man," Williams pointed out.

The diminutive woman regarded him with dark chocolate eyes and shook her head slowly. "You truly don't understand," She realized. "How can you be happily married, in love with your wife, and not understand how rare it is when people find each other?"

"I--" He wasn't given a chance to finish.

"I thought you were baiting him purposely, or that you just didn't like how dangerous he is." River said slowly, "I don't like to Read people unless I need to so I couldn't tell with certainty." She stared straight into his eyes. "But you really don't recognize how much he loves me."

"I see that he's possessive of you," Williams pointed out carefully.

"Protective," River countered. "He would destroy the 'Verse if something happened to me or our child." She rose and smiled. "I hope you'll show me the baby pictures at lunch." Turning gracefully she began to leave the bridge.

"Mrs. Furyan, how can you know that your child belongs to him?" He couldn't stop the question no matter how rude it was.

River turned and looked at him, "Unlike the first time I was at the Academy, this time I was not raped, though they would never have called it that since no man was allowed to touch me. It would have sullied me, spoilt me for their work." Her dark eyes fixed to the Captain's face as she spoke in a measured voice. "When they took me this time, Rick tracked me. With no other way to rescue me, Rick allowed himself to be captured and caged. He remained caged for more than a month so that he could break me out." One slender hand pressed to her belly and she rubbed it slowly. "In our second to last week there, one of the scientists took me away. Up until that time, but for a day when they tortured him again, we had been together every minute." She took a deep breath. "They strapped me down to a table, and injected me with hormones, counteragents to the birth control I had been taking while I was free. Then they used chemicals and instruments to prepare my body, clearing my fallopian tubes of any obstruction. The process was excruciating."

"I'm very sorry," Williams breathed. "So sorry."

"When they were done making sure I was in the peak of health they had an orderly rub a pheromone cream all over my body. It was designed to amplify my natural body chemistry, so they could be certain Rick would be unable to resist me." River continued without mercy. "And they put me on an IV drip with nutrients and spiked with an aphrodisiac. This took an entire morning. They brought me back to Rick after lunch when they'd managed to stimulate ovulation and increase my potential for fertility."

"They'd dosed my food with something too," Riddick's voice was low and rough in the doorway, his eyes on his wife ignoring Williams start of surprise as the captain hadn't heard him coming. "Even with cameras always watching us, I couldn't resist River, and they knew it. They were damn pleased about that. Wanted children for their breeding program. Furyan children, ones they could control and use since alla the tries they made at genetic splicing didn't work." He took a deep breath. "When they brought her back to me, in a hospital gown instead of her clothes, we were both ready to explode with need." He extended his hand for River and she took it with a small curve of her lips. "Lost track of how many times we made love, hidin' how much we cared, hidin' that we'd known each other before the Academy. They kept us on the drugs for at least four days, maybe longer. Between our animal natures and the drugs there was no way River wouldn't be pregnant with my child by the time they were done with us."

River looked at the Captain, "My first stint in the Academy started when I was fourteen Captain. I wasn't broken out until I was past seventeen. There's a reason I can't bear to be in the infirmary unless I'm injured or helping wounded. I've had quite enough of metal tables and exploratory instruments." She let Riddick draw her into his embrace, turning so her back was to his abdomen, and faced Williams. "Rick is the only man to ever have me. And I know he's the only one who ever will."

"Victims can sometimes develop unhealthy relationships," The Captain made the half hearted argument.

"We have a Companion sailing with us Captain Williams," River nearly laughed. "I talked with her daily for nearly a year after Miranda. We managed to fix most of what was wrong with me. The rest...I live with. My husband doesn't see my imperfections as flaws."

"Ain't a thing wrong with you," Riddick kissed the top her head. "You 'bout done here? Or you want to learn some more about the bridge? Was planning on startin' lunch soon, Rawhide says they've got some ham, thought you'd like some fried ham sandwiches and some salad."

"Learnt everything," River grinned up at him. "Teach me how to make fried ham and cheese sandwiches?"

"You know it," Riddick turned chuckling as River raced up the stairs.

8888

Leland watched as River laughed with her husband in the kitchen. The rest of the crew were working on various things, Time Bomb was tinkering with something at the end of the table and Rawhide was reading his bible. Devil was calling out items from the pantry while Hwa Ling noted down the quantity. Rick Furyan was, among other things, a decent cook. His wife wasn’t as educated in the kitchen as her husband but she learned fast. The appetizing odors of frying ham and grilled flatbread hovered in the air.

“Something smells good,” He commented as he walked towards the bridge stairs, “Don’t start without me now.”

There was a chorus of chuckles and one comment about ‘no promises’ and Jack grinned as he walked down to the bridge

“I can smell the ham all the way down here,” Captain Williams turned and regarded his employer.

“He might be dangerous but the man can cook.” Jack agreed, “You two haven’t managed to call a truce yet have you?” It was a question with a simple obvious answer and Jack Leland knew it.

Williams shook his head. “The man is dangerous, bothers me. I’m the Captain, Jack it’s my responsibility to protect our crew and you and Hwa Ling. And in spite of what he’s done for you, that man is a danger to all of us.”

“So’s the girl but she doesn’t seem to bother you.” The gambler observed shrewdly. “I’d say of the two she’s more dangerous, fully capable of making a plan and carrying it out.”

“She’s so little and very polite,” Williams shook his head. “Even when he’s angry, she’s the one calming him down.”

“Yeah they balance each other out just fine,” Jack shook his head. “But this animosity you have for Furyan? It bothers her. Bothers her enough that she asked if they could take their meals separately.”

“They want to keep to their cabin and eat protein all the way to Ezra I won’t mind,” Williams snorted derisively.

“Maxx, she can feel it, the dislike you feel towards her husband, his anger towards you.” Leland spread his hands helplessly. “And she can tell that Rick is trying to control himself, to not let you bother him, but she describes your behavior as taunting a tiger.”

“He acts animalistic enough,” Williams muttered.

“Maxx!” The dark skinned man responded sharply, “You can’t go poking a tiger no matter how tight it’s leash, sooner or later it’ll break lose and go with its instincts.”

“Maybe that’d be a good thing,” Captain Williams regarded his employer thoughtfully. “If everyone knew what he could do, how dangerous he is, maybe you wouldn’t be so anxious to take them all the way across the ‘Verse with us.”

“Exactly what is it about him that bothers you?” Jack asked quietly, “That he so obviously despises the Alliance? That he’s more dangerous than Hwa Ling with none of her civilized veneer? Or is it the fact that you can’t predict him, that he talks about shivs in one breath and quotes poetry to his wife the next?” The gambler shook his head. “They’ve paid the fare, they’re riding with us to Ezra. And they saved my life Maxx. Doesn’t that count for something?” He turned and left the bridge without another word.

8888

Riddick tilted his head at River and silently asked what she’d thought of the conversation they’d overheard from the bridge. He was gratified that Jack Leland thought Williams was being unreasonable, but displeased that River felt she should segregate herself from the crew. ‘Not entirely your fault Richard,’ River’s mental voice was resigned. ‘Williams is straight up military, Alliance and that is what he knows. Woefully unprepared for the dichotomy that is Richard B. Riddick.’

‘I don’t like that it makes you uncomfortable,’ Riddick told her bluntly. ‘Part of me’d like to get off at Persephone an’ take another ship to Ezra.’

“Not prudent,” River said aloud as she turned the sandwiches on the little heater grill. “Monetarily it makes no sense, and there is no guarantee another boat would be an improvement, unless Monty was available.”

“Like to meet him,” Riddick muttered. “Sounds like the man’s a hoot.”

“He and Captain Daddy are good friends.” River smiled, “Would like to introduce husband to Uncle.”

“Well why don’t we wave Badger and see how he is this afternoon?” Riddick suggested ignoring the strange looks the crew was giving them for starting a conversation in the middle. “You know he’s gotta be worried to death about you anyway.”

“Sure that Simon passed our status on to him but yes, good idea to wave just in case,” River agreed sliding the sandwiches onto a platter. “Someone should call Captain Williams for lunch.” She suggested as she made up two plates, one with considerably more on it than the other. “Husband and I will eat elsewhere.”

Jack regarded her thoughtfully and sighed. “Why don’t you go on up to the game room? We could play a hand or two, and there’s a billiards table up there as well.”

“Thank you Mr. Leland,” River smiled and Riddick nodded his gratitude.

When Maxx arrived in the galley it was to find only his three crewmembers sitting at the table. “Jack and Hwa Ling?” He asked as he served himself.

“Eatin' in the game room with the Furyans.” Rawhide answered applying himself to his food.

8888

Jack Leland regarded River Furyan and her husband across the poker table as he dealt the cards. “I won’t bother to tell you no reading the other players,” He said as he set the deck aside and took a bite of his lunch. “You don’t seem the type.”

“No,” River shook her head. “I’ve gotten much better at blocking out the thoughts of others. Emotions are more insidious though, still require concentration. But the fewer people there are, and the better I know them, the easier it is.”

“She’s told me that I help some with that too,” Riddick had finished one of his sandwiches in two neat bites and was working on the next. “Like an anchor or something.”

“I imagine someone who so obviously loves her is a comfort regardless,” Jack relaxed into his gambling mode and watched as River picked up her cards, set them in order and daintily took a bite of her meal Her husband did the same, though without as much grace and care for the cards, another sandwich disappearing down his gullet with amazing speed.

“Depends on the mind,” River shrugged and threw in a chip. “My brother loves me enough to give up everything he built but his mind isn’t always comforting.” She smiled at her husband. “My husband has a well ordered mind, layered and intricate but contained. Lovely to hear.”

Riddick placed his bet and grinned at the gambler, “Says she fell in love with my brain 'fore she even got a look at me,” He chuckled. “Not something I’m used to.”

“Well you are an ugly _hún dàn_ ,” Jack laughed. “She’d have to love you for your mind.”

The big convict laughed and nodded. “It was kinda surprisin’ to everyone else that I even had a brain.” His mouth twisted into a smirk. “Includin’ your Captain Williams or so it seems.”

Jack raised the bet and threw his chips in, commenting, “He’d be more comfortable if you weren’t such a dichotomy I think.”

River smiled slightly and her gaze flicked over to Hwa Ling, “Perhaps if Rick were more like your bodyguard?” She watched as her husband ate some of the salad they’d fixed, enjoying the vegetables. “If he didn’t defy every classification Williams devises to define him?”

“He hasn’t ever really been in a situation like this one,” Jack shook his head and after they went around the table again called for everyone to lay down their cards. He nodded his satisfaction as he saw Riddick’s hand and blinked when River’s cards beat his own. “How…” He shook his head slightly and regarded her, the girl’s dark eyes twinkling at him in amusement.

“Genius,” She reminded him. “Wasn’t reading you, wasn’t even trying to count the cards.” She shrugged and finished her salad. “Brain just calculates and provides route to optimal outcome.”

“Yeah, played tall card with her a few times,” Riddick chuckled as he pushed his and River’s cards back over to Jack. “She don’t even have to try.” He finished his meal and stacked his plate on top of River’s. “That’s why we don’t play cards to pass the time. Chess is better, but she’s still wicked good at it.”

“Why don’t you two have another game?” River suggested. “I’ll take the dishes down to the galley.” She kissed her husband’s cheek. “I’m going to get my toe shoes and stretch a bit. Want to dance in a while.”

“I’ll be there Dancer,” Riddick’s hand was gentle as he stroked her arm before she left. Once his wife was out of the room the convict regarded the gambler with a smirk. “Should warn you, I can tell when you’re bluffin’ and when you got a good hand.”

“How? If you’re not a Reader?” Hwa Ling moved forward from her position against the wall, curiosity in her eyes.

“Same way he can tell the same things,” Riddick shrugged. “Its the way I can tell when someone’s goin’ for their gun, when they’re out to stab me in the back despite their pretty words, an’ when someone’s afraid a me.”

“Standard five senses but superior with them.” Jack remembered, “So what I see in body language, you can hear or smell?”

“Be amazed at how much the body changes with one little adrenaline surge,” Riddick drawled. “An’ how scent changes with fear, excitement, anger, lust, lies…” He regarded Leland with a little smile. “Like I can tell you like women fine, appreciate how my wife looks, how lovely your bodyguard is, but it’s poker you love.”

“You’re not wrong there,” The gambler admitted. “What is it you love Mr. Furyan?” He dealt the cards again.

“May’s well call me Rick, iffen crew’s feelin’ friendly they can do the same,” Riddick’s smile turned wicked. “As for what I love…” He spread his hands. “I love my wife. I love being alive. And I love the child or children in her belly.” He took his cards and fanned them out without expression. “A life with River means acceptin’ her family and protectin’ ‘em. So I do what I gotta to keep everyone safe. Means I gotta kill someone as deserves it, I don’t have a problem with that.”

“So are you a merc?” Hwa Ling asked coolly, her calm demeanor making it clear as day it was a simple question rather than the accusation it might be from another’s mouth.

“Nah,” Riddick chuckled. “Got a merc on the boat; River considers him her a second _ge ge_ but we get along fine.” His mouth twisted wryly as he threw in a couple of cards and took two others. “I ‘spect if I turned my attention to that line a work I’d be good enough at it, but River an’ me, we got other fish to fry. An' lessen they're slavers, huntin' men gives me an uncomfortableness.”

“Your ‘business’ on Persephone?” Jack asked as he regarded his cards.

“Yeah, we got a few irons in the fire,” The convict agreed. “Wanted to ask, do either a you like ballet at all?”

Jack found himself surprised by the man once again. “Ballet?” He repeated.

“Yeah you know, dancing all fancy on your toes and graceful like?” Riddick grinned at him and flicked his gaze over to Hwa Ling. “Either a you?”

“I admire the skill involved but I never mastered the discipline,” Hwa Ling shook her head. “A great deal of pain comes along with the mastery.”

“Ballet,” Jack said again. “I’ve seen a few. They’re pretty.” He added cautiously.

Riddick chuckled, “River ain’t danced since she’s been free this time around. She’s stretchin’ and by this time she’ll be itchin’ to start.” He threw in his cards, discarding a hand that could have won without a second thought. “Thought you and the crew might like to see it.” He rose and shrugged, his wide frame at ease, “Iffen not, no harm done.”

“I find myself very curious,” Hwa Ling admitted. “Your wife is so skilled in martial arts, but the grace to her movements…that is due to her dancing.”

“Yeah,” Riddick grinned in pleasure, openly proud of his wife’s skill. “She ain’t like me, all muscle and force with a dash of speed thrown in. Academy called her ‘a creature of extraordinary grace’.”

“A case of recognizing quality and then deciding to do all wrong with it?” Jack asked wryly startling a bark of laughter from the big man.

“That’s about right.” Riddick shook his head humorously. “Seems strange to laugh about it since they were sticking needles into her brain at the time but River’s always had a better way of dealing with this _zāng tǔ_ than me. I tend to want to kill everyone involved and get pissed when I can’t.”

“Don’t much blame you there,” Jack stopped on the balcony and hit an intercom button. “Devil, could you gather up Ross and Joe and meet us in the exercise room?”

“On our way,” Rawhide’s voice came back through the speaker.

Riddick hadn’t waited, continuing across the balcony and up to the exercise room. It was an unpleasant surprise to see the captain working out with the weights past the open room with the mats but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. River was in a corner of the room bracing her foot against the wall so she could stretch properly. “Need some help there Dancer?” He asked with a grin. “Remind me, we gotta get you a barre when we get to Ezra. That big ole room where you danced before, that’d be good for a studio right?”

“Please yes,” River grinned the answer to both questions. “If husband will hold my foot like so,” She put his hands and waist height and placed her foot in his hands, toes pointed, and then bent her body towards her ankle. “Sooo much better than the wall.” She smiled as she switched feet.

“Need your arms done too?” Riddick tilted his head at her and was grateful he hadn’t tucked his shirt in his cargos. All he had to do was look at her and desire shot through him.

“Full process please,” River nodded. “Without proper equipment exercises aren’t as effective.” That was all Riddick needed to know, ignoring the crew that had gathered, watching he and River, he acted as a brace and personal trainer for his wife as she got ready to dance. It took a little while but once they were done River was nice and limber and doing her high kicks without a wince or a pause. “Thank you very much husband.”

“Anytime Sword Dancer,” He chuckled. “You got music loaded on your databook?”

“Yes,” River grinned. “Unless you have a preference?”

“Loved the princess one,” Riddick remembered. “An’ Simon told me once that the swan was your favorite.”

“Could do Swan Lake,” River eyed the room, taking measurements. “But crew must go into the weight room and watch from there rather than inside the door on the mats.”

“We can do that.” Devil said eagerly. She tugged Rawhide along with her, Time Bomb following them with his eyes down. Jack and Hwa Ling nodded and did the same, until everyone had lined up so they could see. Even the captain had stopped his workout and stood beside Hwa Ling to observe. Riddick stepped into the doorway by the stairs, crouching down so he could set the databook to play.

“What’s the piece called River?” He asked doing a search through the database.

“My name, number two at the end.” She took her position in the center of the floor and waited. The music began, haunting, telling a story of its own, and then River rose from the floor…her movements like the flow of water, a river to a lake a lake to the swan floating over it, and the swan turning into a woman, finding love, ecstasy and promises and then betrayal, pain and loss, in agony returning to the form of a swan, cursed to remain that way forever…until the swan faded away and there was only the lake, the water, and then it was River again.

Riddick moved towards his wife, amazed all over again. “The silver swan, who living had no note, when death approach'd, unlock'd her silent throat; Leaning her breast against the reedy shore, thus sung her first and last, and sung no more. Farewell, all joys; O Death, come close mine eyes; more geese than swans now live, more fools than wise.” His hand touched her hair, wound up into a topknot, and plucked out the chopsticks that held it in place, tumbling the dark locks down so he could comb his fingers through the silky stuff and bend down to kiss her, gently, sweetly, rubbing his lips over hers. “How can anyone so beautiful love someone as ugly as me?” He murmured, “God hates me, so how can you possibly be in love with me?”

“Did He smile His work to see,” River murmured adoringly up at him, “Did He who made the lamb make thee?” She reminded him of how they’d met, their first kiss, “Could anyone else have kept up with me? Been my equal on planet? Stood up to Johns and Fry? Saved Momma and Jack and Imam? Found me in the darkness when I was left alone?”

“Still don’t seem right,” He felt River shiver under his mouth as he whispered against her lips. “Someone so good, most beautiful deadly girl in the ‘Verse and you love me.”

“Deadly windup doll until I met you,” River’s voice was the softest breeze against his skin, her fingers sliding over his bare scalp until he picked her up so her face was level with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close to her. “No one wanted the girl for Christmas, no one thought she was worth kissing. Girls who fight Reavers and shoot with their eyes closed but can’t eat an ice planet aren’t what anyone normal wants.”

Riddick turned and began to carry her out of the exercise room, mounting the stairs without a backward glance. “I want you for Christmas,” He told her firmly. “I want you every day for the rest of my life.” His kiss wasn’t as gentle, desire searing through him and eradicating tenderness leaving fire and need it its wake. “I’m gonna make love to you until you feel me in every part of you. Then we’ll wave Badger. We hit Persephone hard, get our rings, get business taken care of and visit our uncle.”

“Yes,” River nodded, her arms wrapped around his neck.

 8888

Rawhide wasn’t sure what he found more astonishing, how beautiful the dancing was, how obviously moved by it Mr. Furyan had been, or the news, carelessly sprinkled into the Furyan’s conversation, that River Furyan had fought Reavers and survived unscathed.

“Shoots with her eyes closed?” Time Bomb muttered next to him.

“Most beautiful deadly girl in the ‘Verse,” Devil quoted. “What in the ruttin’ hell did that place turn her into? Besides a Reader?”

“I told you,” Hwa Ling said quietly. “They are equals in all things.” She moved forward and almost reverently picked up the databook from where it lay forgotten on the floor. Her dark almond shaped eyes skewered Maxx Williams as she turned and looked towards the exercise room. “You heard what she said, whatever else he might be, he saved three other people, people she values.”

“He quotes Earth That Was poetry to her,” Leland added in some awe. “The man his wife thinks is the biggest badass in the ‘Verse, recites poetry for her.” He looked at Williams, “Maybe you should think about leaving them alone. She’s obviously head over heels in love with him and he’s equally smitten with her.”

Devil crossed to Hwa Ling and took the databook, pulling up the last wave made out. “I’m going to settle this right now.” She said firmly and headed up to the galley, poking her head back into the exercise room she looked at the rest of them. “Well? Comin’ or not?”

With a shrug Rawhide ambled after her, Time Bomb on his heels. Williams grumbled but started up the steps and Hwa Ling looked at Jack curiously.

“I don’t know what she has in mind but if it means Maxx will relax about Furyan I’m fine with it.” The gambler said quietly as they walked up the stairs a bit behind the captain. “River’s sensitive to emotional states, has a hard time blocking them out like she would thoughts. The tension between her husband and Maxx really bothers her.”

“That explains the amount of meditation she’s been doing,” Hwa Ling remarked as they entered the galley. Devil was at the cortex screen that dominated the wall directly across from the door, busily typing settings into the cortex. Williams was right behind her, with Rawhide and Time Bomb sitting near the table. Jack looked at Hwa Ling and she nodded towards the wall opposite Maxx. Devil finished typing in the cortex address as they took their place and hit the last button with a flourish.

The wave bounced and fluttered on the screen until it was acknowledged on the other end. A good looking man with brown hair and tired eyes rubbed a hand over his face and eyed them blearily. "Wha?"

"Hello, sorry if I woke you, I'm Devil," The medic introduced herself. "I'm the ship's medic for Aces and Eights."

"Huh," The man scrubbed his face roughly and reached for a cup of something, knocking the contents back with a grimace. "Mal, Malcolm Reynolds," He took a deep breath and seemed to fully wake up. "Not that seein' a pretty face is a hardship in the middle a th' night, but why are you callin' me?" He looked around as if seekin' answers on his own bridge. "Why does Aces and Eights sound familiar?" He muttered half to himself.

"Maybe because River and Rick Furyan waved you from here? They're passengers." Devil prompted him with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Mal's face brightened. "How is my Albatross an' her big man? He threaten ta kill any a you yet?"

"Yes," Williams growled the word over Devil's head and Mal squinted at him.

"Yeah you look like the type that cain't help irritatin' the biggest badass in the 'Verse," Mal chuckled as if the entire thing was amusing. "Spit an' polish type? Like everythin' just so?"

"I suppose that is one way to describe him," Jack spoke up from his position against the wall. "It's good to see you again Captain Reynolds. How is Serenity?"

"Mr. Leland," Mal smiled slightly wider. "We're still flyin'. Got a coupla additions to the crew since you seen us, an' we lost some folk too." His smile faded and he looked at Williams who still seemed a bit stunned that Mal was a Captain the same as he was. "An' nice as it is to chat with old an' new acquaintances, why is it ya'll are wavin' me an' River ain't?"

"About that killing people thing," Devil began with a winsome smile. "River's referred to him as the biggest badass in the 'Verse too. Just how...uh,"

Mal chuckled and shook his head, "Don't tell me you're all worried Rick'll kill ya in your sleep?" He sighed half amused and half resigned. "Mr. Leland, I know you own that boat, and you trust the man you hired as captain. But if Rick wanted ya'll dead, he'd just kill you and take over the boat. Wouldn' be a thing you could do ta stop him."

"Cap'n Williams did piss him off somethin' fierce..." Rawhide muttered to Time Bomb.

Mal looked past Devil and caught sight of the two men sitting at the table. "If he didn't kill your Captain right then, chances are he ain't gonna." He regarded the ex Alliance soldier with a shrewd gaze. "River talked him down didn't she?"

"Talked to him, then told him he was bein' childish," Devil nodded. "'Course iffen the Cap'n had kept his mouth shut 'bout River's scars and Rick maybe not bein' the father a her baby--"

"Baby?" Mal interrupted his eyes widening. "What baby?"

Before anyone could answer him there was a thump and a curse from behind them in the cabins. River came flying into the room, in panties and a bra, a shirt held in front of her. Her husband, cursing a blue streak, came after her, wearing shorts and little else. River looked at Devil and her lips pursed, irritation evident in her gaze. "Telling secrets is not nice. She hasn't told yours. You shouldn't tell hers."

"Didn't know it was a secret," Devil shook her head. "Sorry?"

River sighed and rolled her eyes. "Captain Daddy, sorry for the surprise."

"Alabtross, you know how I feel about you an' runnin' round 'thout clothes." Mal winced at the amount of legs he was seeing.

"Wearing clothes, just an abbreviated amount." River retorted, "Would Daddy like to yell about the girl being pregnant or about getting pregnant when held by evil corporations?"

"How's 'bout I yell 'bout you not tellin' me my _yǎng nǚ_ is pregnant?" Mal snapped back and momentarily looked over River's shoulder to greet her husband. "Rick."

"Mal," Riddick nodded calmly, ignoring the fact that he and his wife were nearly naked in a roomful of people. Folding his arms he stood to one side of River's back and waited.

"Well 'Tross?" Mal regarded River expectantly. "Why the big secret?"

"Wanted to tell Daddy and family once we were home, husband definitely the sire," River frowned stubbornly. "Talked to Simon and he is monitoring the situation." She shrugged. "Still growing accustomed to babies growing like little sparks inside."

"Babies?" The captain blinked and shook his head. "Right, guess you doin' somethin' that ain't exceptional would be very unlike you." He studied River and then looked at Rick. " _Xiǎo nǚ_ you look...tired," He said finally. "Rick would you an' River wave us when you hit Persephone? Meantime, my suggestion is you an' lil Albatross go on back to bed. Ain't good for her to be runnin' around in her underpinnin's."

Riddick aimed a grin at Mal and scooped his wife up. "Weren't my idea to come out here, I figured on wavin' you after they's done." He shrugged. "Do me a kindness though, if you pass by the mail, take delivery of a package. River ordered a bed for Jayne. Special kind, folds up to the wall so's it's big enough for him and my _mèi mei_ but don't take up alla the room in their bunk."

"Will do," Mal chuckled. "Feelin' a bit hurt you ain't ordered a bed for me."

"Marry Inara and we might," Riddick shrugged as he turned and carried River back to their cabin.

Mal watched as they left, his gaze taking in the tattoo that cover's most of River's spine. "All right, now that I've seen way more'n what I wanted a my daughter and her husband," He looked at Devil and then at Williams. "Why'd you decide to wave me?"

"Do you trust him?" Williams asked flatly. "Man threatened to kill me, something you seem to find more amusing than disturbing. Or is that the sort of behavior you tolerate on your ship?"

Mal's eyes narrowed and he sat back folding his arms. "Startin' to see why Rick wants to kill you." He shook his head, "Is that the sorta backhanded _zāo gāo_ you threw at him?"

"Cap'n thought River's scars were from things Rick did," Devil explained. "Rick didn' take that too well."

"Yeah, I'm startin' to see why," Malcolm Reynolds regarded Captain Williams thoughtfully. "I ain't been to war with Rick yet." He said slowly. "But my first mate is a woman I have been to war with. I trust her with my life. Rick got her, River and two other folk to Serenity when by rights they all should have died." Dark eyes look over the people gathered around the cortex. "River trusts Rick, and so does my first mate."

"And the death threats?" Williams asked, "Is that the sort of thing you shrug off? Or is he not the type to follow up on a threat?"

"Oh, I'd say he's the type all right," Mal chuckled. "First night on the boat he told her brother he was close to killin' him, an' that was for upsettin' River. But if River talked him down you're safe enough. Stop insultin' the man, an' stop actin' like you expect him to commit murder over breakfast and you might get along with him long enough to get him off your boat."

"But I do expect murder over breakfast," Williams retorted. "He's a vicious, dangerous, _hún dàn_ who acts as if our lives don't mean anything. As if he'd kill us all for her."

"He would," Mal shrugged. "Comes to that, if it meant killin' me to save River, he'd do that too. An' I find that comfortin', that my daughter has someone loves her that much he'd burn the 'Verse to the ground to help her."

"Maxx, tell me you wouldn't do that for Irene and Elizabeth," Jack said quietly.

"I wouldn't murder for them, and they'd never ask it of me," Williams retorted.

"Cap'n Williams, I'm tired, I ain't slept right since my daughter was took," Mal sighed. "I got a ship full a folk what gotta work and worry at the same time. When we got the wave that River an' Rick had made it out alive an' fair unharmed, it was like I finally got oxygen on the boat again."

"I understand how you must be feeling," Williams began.

"No sir you don't," Mal sat up straight and glowered at the screen. "Now I don't know what your crew's been through, from the look of 'em, they're all healthy. Ain't had their brains cut on, ain't been tortured. Ain't been driven crazy by secrets no child should have to hear. Ain't been despised an' used their entire lives an' lost everythin'. An' for damn sure you an' your crew ain't a man whats had to fight for his life since birth. Rick might be new to our family but he earned his place. Everythin' that man has he's earned, includin' River's heart. He..."

Mal stopped and just glared at the captain on the other side of the screen. "No," He shook his head. "I don't gotta convince you. An' I don't care to. I don't gotta defend him to you. He's mine. He's my crew. He loves my daughter and he'd kill for her. He went through hell for her. And then he did it again. So I don't care if you think he's gonna murder you in your sleep or if you think he's going to dye your skin pink and shave you bald." He shook his head. "You just take my family to wherever they paid you to take 'em. An' if they ain't all in one piece I'll show you just what I learned from Rick and River."

Jack leaned forward, "Mal, we're bound for Ezra, River said something about having a second home there."

"Second home," Mal almost laughed. "Yeah she would call it that." He shook his head. "Know what she means. Chances are we'll see you there." He nodded at the gambler. "Mr. Leland, good to see you again. If River's on your boat I know you'll take care a her an' Rick." Before Captain Williams could say another word Mal reached out and cut the wave.

Rawhide looked at the blank screen for a second and asked Devil with his usual calm. "Did that go how you planned?"

"Pretty much." Devil picked up the databook and walked out of the galley to leave it in front of the Furyan's door before disappearing into her own bunk.

Jack looked at his captain with a small smile. "Feeling any reassured Maxx?"

"I don't expect I was meant to." Williams shook his head. "Well we've got a week to Persephone, who knows maybe I'll get lucky and they'll get bored with us and decide another ship suits them better."

River wandered back into the room, a silky caftan dipping low on her back as she reached for a cupboard door. "Like Aces and Eights. Ross is a soothing presence, Ramona is like my Kaylee, sunshine in a smile, Joe is the gentle purr of the engine. Jack and Hwa Ling are yin and yang. Captain Williams is the drum beat beneath it all, keeping order and time." She poured a glass of water and gulped it down. "Husband sleeps finally, worry gnaws at his brain."

"Worry?" Rawhide asked quietly.

"The wife is tiny, and he is not a small man," River shrugged. "He is unaccustomed to love, so the worry is worse for him." She began pulling down pans and containers of food. "Ramona is crazing chicken fried rice and strawberry shortcake, does that suit everyone else?"

"I think what you're craving would be more to the point ma'am," the pilot rose and got the container from the lower cabinets. "Or is that not until later months?"

River grinned at him and shrugged again. "Wouldn't know. Only been around two pregnant woman, and one gave birth within a day or two of my meeting her. Momma wouldn’t admit to cravings even if she had them, very disciplined."

Rawhide smiled slightly as he scooped out rice and set it in a pot of water. "Mind iffen I ask a personal question?" He watched as she opened cans of vegetables and began to chop them into bite sized portions, her knife moving with all the control and precision of a master chef. River nodded briefly as she worked and Rawhide gestured to the tattoo he'd seen when she came out to talk to her captain, only partially exposed by the drape of the caftan's back. "Whose idea were the tattoos?"

"Mine," River grinned. "I drew up the designs and had the ink and pen shipped. My _ge ge_ and his girl helped us put them on. Jayne has tattoos, so he knew how to wield the pen. Took hours but its worth it."

"Just curious mind," Rawhide offered her a shy grin. "How's that work, man's so possessive of ya, don' mind your body bein' marked up?" He shrugged as he brought out the wok and added some oil. "Ain't a way a thinkin' I ever understood iffen you know what I mean."

"I belong to him, belong with him, just as he belongs to me," River smiled. "It doesn't mean proprietorship."

"We're partners," Riddick's low voice carried easily from the doorway where he stood watching. "Don't mean chains, or ownership." He shrugged moving into the room and pressing a kiss to River's shoulder before guzzling down two glasses of water in quick succession. Moving towards the table to stay out of the way of the cooks he sat on the bench with his back to the table, legs stretched out, watching her move appreciatively.

"Had to do some fast talking so he would give me his mark," River chuckled, a low wicked sound that made Williams wince in his seat by the cortex and Jack grin appreciatively. Time Bomb just blushed while Rawhide shook his head. "Rick and I, the animals are strong in us, need marks so they feel safe. Without the marks, couldn't step out of our rooms without being fully dressed and weaponed up. Works like wedding rings, helps us feel safe, shows we belong to each other."

"Helps me a lot more'n it does River," Riddick admitted, sipping his third glass of water, "My animal needs her marks on me, cain't stand the feel of other people watchin' me, wantin' to own and control the animal like a leash or a collar." He shook his head, "Givin' her that lovebite was one a the hardest things in the world to do until the animal finally took over. Girl had to push and push me until the man fell under."

River's laugh was accompanied by a wicked little look over her shoulder. "As I recall, Rick had to be bitten first before he'd even consider such a thing, no matter what his tiger wanted." She teased him, "His girl had to make all the moves."

"Still glad you had that stuff made the marks scar for certain," Riddick nodded and rose as Devil reentered the galley. Her eyes widened as she took in River's caftan and the loose sleeping pants Riddick wore but wisely she said nothing, moving towards the infirmary.

Jack pushed away from the wall and took a seat at the table next to Time Bomb, "You mean the scars are deliberate?" He took out a deck and began dealing a hand of solitaire absently.

"Yeah," The big man nodded, his eyes still fastened to his wife hungrily. "Glad of it. River made sure it took good, an' then I had to have the same on her marks on me." His hand touched the mark of River's teeth over his heart like it was a talisman. "Makes the tiger feel secure, an' I don't gotta make her bruise or bleed none anymore."

River laughed, "Still can't help thinking his mate is fragile and tiny." She reprimanded him teasingly. "Remember Richard, the female of the species is more deadly than the male."

"Don' I know it," Riddick laughed a bit. "If beasts like these you'd harry, plumb then the poet's dream; make it your aviary, make it your wood and stream." River turned and blew him a kiss, her chocolate eyes melting with affection.

"And there, death brought to life, the dead bird be reborn." She said huskily. "Husband is such a romantic."

"Never know it to look at me, nor when we first met," He chuckled. "Know I bit down on ya a time or two since we got out, just glad I ain't broke skin since that first night."

"I know," River smiled at him. "So long as you know, if you don't mark me anymore, you won't get anymore either." She wagged a finger at him and Rawhide chuckled as he drained any excess moisture out of the rice.

"Tickles me some, you treatin' him like he's any other husband and under the thumb, and you an' he bein' so dangerous." The pilot admitted with a smile.

"Kinda nice, bein' treated like normal folk," Riddick grinned. "Never had much normal in my life, guessin' Mal filled you in on some a that."

Rawhide nodded, "Guess that's part a why the tattoos and scars on River confounded me some." He admitted. "Known men what's possessive of their womenfolk, tended ta keep 'em locked away an' pristine. Not hand 'em a gun and let ‘em get inked."

"Hell, if I tried to tell River what she could and couldn't do with her body..." Riddick shook his head. "Tiger won't stand for it, too much like a leash. Can't stand it myself, how could I do it to her?"

"Guessin' that's something better about you than most men," Jack commented as he drew a card. Hwa Ling moved to bring down plates from the cabinet. "The balance 'tween you and the animal keeps you from being much of a hypocrite."

River and Riddick laughed at the same time, and Riddick nodded. "Yeah, could say. Tiger and River don't allow for much idiocy between them."

"Mate's only concern when I wanted the tattoo was how quick could he get something to match." River grinned as she began the frying part of the stir fry while Rawhide began mixing up cake for the desert.

"Yeah, iffen she was set on having something..." Riddick grinned a bit sheepishly. "Its 'bout all I can do you see," He shrugged. "If River wants somethin' and it hurts her, well I better have it too, and the same amount of pain or worse."

"He won’t allow the wife to go through pain without matching it on his own body," River shrugged. "Richard can't always articulate the tigers needs, but I can feel them." She turned the heater low and covered the dish before moving towards her husband, taking his right hand and examining the palm and his knuckles. "When I was taken, tested and evaluated, you hurt yourself, hit things until your knuckles bled, wrapped your hand around your shiv until you felt the skin part." She kissed his hands gently, adoringly until he reached up and pulled all of her hair over one shoulder, wrapping it around his hand and bringing her mouth to his.

"Couldn't do anything else," He admitted. "Blood helped me think, but it weren't ever enough. It was hurt myself or I'd kill someone else, and that woulda hurt you."

"I know," River sat in his lap. "I know."

"Knew you wouldn't like it," Riddick said after a moment. "And Simon told me as much. Could see he hated what I was doing to myself. No sleep, hardly eatin', blood and breakin' bones...weren't enough pain the 'Verse to clear my head until I found you again."

"Found me in the darkness," River whispered. "Tiger, tiger burning bright."

"Gonna have to excuse us," Riddick gathered his wife up in his arms. "Don't think you wanna see what I need to do now."

Rawhide shook his head. "Dinner'll be ready soon, don' take too long."

River giggled as her husband carried her out of the room.

8888

"All right folks, we're comin' up on Persephone, should be touchin' down in a few, its about nine in the mornin' local time." Rawhide's voice came over the intercom and Riddick groaned slightly as he woke.

"Time to go back to work." River murmured. "No dizziness, no nausea," She paused a moment. "Hungry. Let's wave Badger and get breakfast with him."

"Sounds good." Riddick kissed her lingeringly. "Lookin' forward to spendin' some time with honest criminals won't look down on us."

"Didn't realize how judgmental Captain Williams was when we paid our fare." River sighed, "Would Richard rather buy passage on another ship?"

"Nah," He should his head. "Mal knows what boat we're on, reassures him some that Jack and Hwa Ling are looking out for us."

"True," River kissed him and listened. "Devil is up, Captain is awake and going down to the bridge. Hwa Ling is training. Rawhide plans to pick up supplies with Time Bomb, we can walk with him to Badger's if we hurry."

"I'm thinkin' just dress, arm up and leave," Riddick agreed. "Iffen we're here for two days, maybe visit with Badger in the evenin', see how he feels 'bout that."

"Uncle has a nice little safe house, would probably offer it if we wished to stay the night." River forced herself to get out of bed, removing herself reluctantly from Richard's arms. "Have to see how we feel. Might wish to be back on the boat."

"Yeah, so Badger, our rings, Business... and gotta get your vitamins this afternoon. Got a wave from Simon said he'd sent it to them again." Riddick watched her get dressed and secret her knives around her body before belting on her gun. "Damn... you puttin' on weapons has gotta be the sexiest thing in the 'Verse."

"Richard had better get out of bed," River looked at him as she began yanking a brush through her hair with a frown. "Rawhide is drinking coffee and making a list. Devil is helping."

Riddick made a face but got out of the bed and stretched, aware of River's eyes following his movements greedily. "Keep lookin' at me like that an' we won't leave this cabin for a few hours," He warned her, pressing a kiss to his mark on her neck.

"Get dressed and I'll stop staring at my mate," River wound her hair into a club at the base of her neck and began to pull on her boots.

"I said it before an' I stand by it, bossiest little woman I've ever met," Riddick pulled on his shorts and cargos, jerked a teeshirt on and stomped his feet into his boots. "The blue specs or the goggles?" He asked as he began to pull on his gun. Knives were stuck in his belt and boots as well as strapped to his thigh.

"Wear specs out," River suggested. "Take goggles along. Might have time for some shopping, pick up another set of specs in case those get broken. Like seeing your eyes."

"Yeah, an' they help me blend a bit better'n the goggles." Riddick nodded as he examined his face. "Think I should shave?"

"Better to wait. Clean shaven is more memorable around here," River reminded him as she tied her boots.

"Ready then." Riddick nodded and double checked his weapons. "Bring that sword a yours Dancer. I'm thinkin' you might want it."

8888

(warning)

River and Riddick found themselves rearranging their day somewhat when Badger gave them the word that Atherton Wing was planning to leave town. The formerly rich society man wasn't receiving visitors while he was hectoring his remaining servants about packing but the butler let them in. River smiled up at the man and whispered something in his ear, handing him a small bag of coin. It wasn't long before all three of the remaining servants walked out the door.

Atherton Wing wasn't hard to find. His shouting and foul language led them to what should have been a gentleman's study, but it was obvious very little work was done there. Riddick looked around curiously. "I always wondered what folks meant when they said a decoratin' style was overwrought, seein' this I finally understand."

"Not the best of taste," River shook her head drawing her sword. "But money can't buy taste, can it Mr. Wing?"

"Who the devil are you? How dare you enter my home uninvited!" Atherton Wing didn't seem to understand death had come for him. "Get out immediately."

River regarded the handsome dandy with a frown. "Mate, would you prefer to have fun first? Doubt he'll give me any sort of contest with the sword. He's not really all that good compared to me."

Riddick considered. "Why don't you try an' see iffen you can get a good fight outa him?" The murderer suggested. "I'm gonna find a chair for my part a the fun."

"Check the kitchen," River suggested. "Probably the only place you'll find any sensible furniture." She smiled as her husband muttered something about idiots and overdone houses as he left the room.

"Who are you people?" Atherton Wing had had just about enough and was ready to show that he was not a man to be ignored or trifled with. Drawing the gun he always kept in his pocket he was unprepared for the girl to start laughing.

"Atherton Wing, you really think you'll scare me with that little thing?" River shook her head and pulled her LaMat out, aiming it with more confidence than the society male. "Now put that down before you hurt yourself or I'll shoot it out of your hand."

"You will not," Atherton raised the gun and began to aim. Before he could sight his target his hand exploded in blinding agony and the gun went flying, discharging as it fell. River swore idly as the bullet sliced through the flesh of her upper arm leaving a bloody track diagonal to the bioraptor scar on the same arm.

"Idiot." River sheathed her sword and felt Riddick's concern as he heard the shot and felt her pain. He came striding back in the room and set the chair down with a thump.

"Really?" Riddick scowled. "Five minutes. I weren't gone five minutes an' you get shot by this moron?"

"He didn't shoot me," River shook her head. "Tried to aim at me with his little pop gun and when I shot it out of his hand, which is broken by the way, it fell and discharged. Leave it to him to buy a piece of _zāo gāo_ gun." She shook her head. "Lets just tie him up. I really don't feel like bothering with the sword fight. I'll be bored anyway. It's more fun watching you work."

Riddick took a look at her arm and sighed. "That's gonna need a bandage."

"I'll see to it when we're done," She promised. "Why don't I have fun playing with his safe while you tie him up?"

"Yeah, that'll keep you outa trouble," The convict nodded and drew what looked like a spool of threat from his pocket. "You see this Atherton?"

"How dare you address me so familiar!" Atherton had no idea who these people were but he knew they weren't of his station. "How dare you invade my home, and cause me harm."

"I don't think he knows what it is," River said cheerily. "Atherton, what my mate is showing you is a special type of rope. It's thin, made of plasti, won't break no matter how much you struggle...and it slices through your flesh the more you press against it." She turned and looked at her husband. "Need to make sure we don't bind him near any arteries or the game'll be over right quick."

"Geez, I know I ain't a genius but this ain't my first rodeo." Riddick sent her a long suffering look. "Now, Atherton, you gonna come and sit in this chair or do I hafta put you in it?"

"I refuse to cooperate with you degenerates." Atherton sniffed derisively.

"We're degenerates?" The big man rolled his eyes. "We ain't the ones take little girls and put 'em to work in whorehouses 'gainst their will." He moved faster than a man his size should be capable of and grabbed Atherton by the scruff of the neck, slamming him down into the chair. "Mate, could you hold your gun on Atherton here so he knows if he moves whilst I tie him up he's dead?"

"Certainly," River's gun was in her hand and aimed at Wing before he could blink. "Mr. Wing, I will not hesitate to shoot you. It will be painful and it will take you some time to die. Additionally if you move while my partner ties you up, you'll end up slicing yourself open. I'm told bleeding to death is not a comfortable way to go. Very frustrating."

Atherton blinked and held very still while the large man wearing welding goggles wrapped his wrists in thin cloth and then in the thread he'd held up before. The same thing was done to his legs and upper arms and ankles until he was completely bound to the chair, a sturdy metal chair from the kitchen. The girl had taken a seat on his desk, kicking her combat boot heels against the rare wood until he felt like screaming at her to stop. Then the binding stopped and she grinned happily.

"Yeah you can smile," The big man who'd done the tying up said over Atherton's hand. "Why don't you play with the safe some more."

"Can't, already got it open." River shrugged. "Want me to get a pillow case and fill it up?"

"Yeah see if he's got any books too." Riddick shrugged. "Since all his taste is in his mouth I'm guessin' most of the books are for show. Might have something decent."

"All right," River jumped off the desk. "Don't start without me mate."

"Would I do that?" Riddick teased as she left the room.

"Not the most patient man in the 'Verse," Her voice called back.

8888

It didn't take long before River found a pillowcase and a shirt to replace the bloodied one she wore. The pillowcase was discarded as she discovered a suitcase that was much easier to carry. With a grin she dumped the odds and ends out of it and took it downstairs to empty the safe. "May begin the show." She set the suitcase on the desk and opened the safe, grinning at the sight of all the cash.

Riddick chuckled, and moved so that he could look at Atherton Wing. "I can tell the way you're actin' you think this is just some sorta home invasion thing, we tie ya up, rob ya, maybe you get hit a little an' then we go on our merry." He shook his head. "Let me assure you now, it ain't. You see, I got a friend, a girl same age as my wife here. An' when she was seven years old, she was took from her family and sent to work in a whorehouse in payment of debts her family owed. Her ma was dead an' so was her pa an' the only ones could speak for her were folk just as poor as she was."

"The boy who loved her was beaten within an inch of his life after his father was killed by your thugs." River said in a soft voice somehow just as menacing as Riddick despite her diminutive size. "We know it was your company who held the debts. And the increase in child indentures is your doing as well."

"Did you really think you were gonna get away with it?" Riddick asked quietly. "Did you think no one would make you pay? We took away your company and your wealth. Now we're here for the rest of it."

"Fools who seek to understand their betters," Atherton sneered. "The lawgivers will arrive soon enough. My servants are loyal and will have gone for help."

"Oh, you mean the servants you abused?" River looked up from her examination of his desk drawers. "The ones we paid so they'd leave and not look back? They don't like you much." She smiled as she broke the password to his designated sourcebox. "Try not to scream too much, I have some work to do."

"As if you couldn't work in a war zone," Riddick began to cut off Atherton Wing's clothes and grinned evilly as the man whimpered. "Where do you conjure I should start?" He regarded Atherton critically, "He's a soft one, ain't gonna last long."

"Hmm...I always wanted to try skinning someone alive," River murmured. "I thought you favored cutting out tongues or eyeballs? Besides, I took a few things out of the infirmary before we left, he won't go into shock. Want you to enjoy yourself _shuài gē_." Atherton's whimpering increased and the smell of urine cut through the room.

"Well iffen I cut out his tongue he cain't scream an' bother you when you're working," Riddick pretended to consider. "But then it ain't as much fun."

River grinned, "I can ignore the screaming if you let me have a turn with him." She offered. "Still want to try skinning part of him."

"You got a deal." The big convict pulled out his knife and tossed it from hand to hand. "Let the games begin."

8888

Riddick couldn’t help smiling as he carefully washed the blood off of River’s skin. She’d decided the most efficient way to avoid having blood on her clothing would be to simply strip. He’d nearly lost control and taken her in front of Wing when the first of the man’s blood had spattered River’s white skin. As it was, by the time she was done carefully skinning the man’s thighs Wing had passed out and River was covered in his blood. Riddick had checked and the man hadn’t gone into shock yet, mostly because whenever that seemed a danger River had injected him with something that kept him alive. He’d jerked and struggled and wept as the thread that bound him cut into his flesh, moaning in his throat until he’d simply gone limp.

River had pouted but she’d handed the knife back to her husband. “He’s too soft, he’s going to give up and die soon unless I inject him again,” She’d said after a clinical examination of Atherton.

“Inject him,” Riddick had told her. “I want him alive and feeling every bit of it when we start on his groin. Meanwhile, since he’s gotta wake up. I got something I need to do.” River had giggled when he’d grabbed her and carted her off to the shower. He hadn’t even tried to wash the blood off of her before he was parting her thighs and sliding inside her. “So pretty, all covered in red,” He muttered in her ear. “An’ you could feel it, just what it was doin’ to me. Nearly took you right in front a him.”

“Yes,” River sighed happily in his ear. “Love that you want me even when I’m being bad, being what they made me.” She shuddered as he drove deeper into her and cried out, her fall taking her by surprise. He hadn’t been able to last long, she’d only fallen once more before he joined her, helpless in the grip of the need that had overtaken him.

“I could smell your honey when I started on him,” Riddick muttered as he began to wash her off, soaping up her skin and taking care with her breasts. Pregnancy had made them a bit more sensitive and he’d learned in the past week that pleasure could turn into pain far too quickly for his taste. “Don’t know what it does to me mate, to know you still want me when I’m torturin’ a man. Most women, they’d run in the other direction.”

“Not something family needs to know,” River sighed as she began to soap him up. “Just one more way we’re alike. Wrath, justice, vengeance…a reckoning…I don’t see anything wrong with it, but family wouldn’t understand.”

“Long as you and I are okay… ain’t a problem, ain’t gonna come between us,” Riddick began to shampoo her hair. “Don’t think I could stand it if you started lookin’ at me like I was a monster.”

“Same goes,” River admitted. “Was worried you wouldn’t want me to help, wouldn’t want my hands dirty when I asked for a turn. But you were happy I wanted to join you.”

“My partner, my mate,” Riddick kissed her hard on the mouth. “Killin’ him slow is fun, but I was worried some you’d think I was…twisted for wantin’ to do it.”

“Just as twisted as she is,” River grinned up at him. “Make a deal. Any slow killing we do, we make sure the person deserves it. Like Atherton Wing. Otherwise we just kill quick. So long as we agree, I don’t think we’ll have a problem.”

“Smartest woman in the ‘Verse,” He grinned at her fiercely. “Lets get all rinsed and we’ll finish him.”

“Can I help with his _jī ba_?” River asked. “He thinks women are whores…like to have him know a girl is cuttin’ on him.”

Her husband’s nod was slow and wicked, “Just gotta let me help. You got a nice delicate touch, but we ain’t gonna have time to shower all over again, and blood on your clothes’ll give away what we’ve been up to.”

“Richard is very wise,” She nodded her agreement. “Should take a nice sweater from his closet. While we’re in this part of town we can stop at the jewelers.”

“Like I said, smartest woman in the ‘Verse.” Riddick chuckled.

8888

River regarded Atherton Wing with some satisfaction. He'd been awake and aware through all they'd done to him, from skinning parts of his body to slicing delicately at the tender flesh, Richard was a master of knowing what would hurt a man without doing much physical damage. Now with her husband's help, Atherton's manhood would be nothing but a skinned sausage, just as soon as he woke up completely. He was just coming around and when his eyes opened and saw her they flashed with a vicious hate, throwing images into her mind. "You remember I said he's had women who worked for him disappear?"

"Yeah, I was hoping they'd just dropped outa sight to get away from him," Riddick nodded. "You sayin' that ain't so?"

"Oh, it is, I just got a complete picture of what he did to them before they ran." River's voice was cold and grim. "After Inara blackballed him he couldn't attract a companion, so he started to prey upon servants and other women who were powerless. He'd rape them, and beat them, and then he'd carve his initials into their flesh."

"Thinkin' he should be paid in kind?" Riddick folded his arms and regarded Atherton thoughtfully. "Sure we could find something to do the trick."

River nodded slowly, "Just trying to determine the optimal position to put him in." Atherton was now trying to talk and River frowned. "Do we want to hear him scream this time? I could paralyze his vocal cords again."

"Nah, we're almost done, let 'im yell," Riddick tilted his head considering. "Pretty sure I can get him rearranged so you can work on him if you want to go look for something to do the job." He suggested. "Sure the kitchen would have something to suit." Her wicked little smile just heated his blood to boiling as she swayed her way out of the room. "Right," Riddick looked at Atherton Wing. "Iffen you ain't already sorry you been born you're about to be." He smirked.

River rummaged through the kitchen and nodded happily as she found several implements that would be suitable. Opening a tin on the counter she sniffed the inside and chuckled wickedly. Gathering up her choices she returned to the study to see her husband positioning Atherton face down on the floor, his hands tied to the leg of the heavy desk. "Oh, we'll be able to work on his back too, I was wondering about that," She smiled as she set her items down on the desk. "Brought you gift." She held out the tin of salt.

Riddick took a sniff and chuckled, a low evil sound that had Atherton moaning in fear. "Yeah that'll do nicely." He kissed her hard on the mouth. "Keep this up and I won't be able to control myself."

"Maybe I don't want you to," River giggled happily. "I have an idea of how to secure his legs."

"Yeah?" Riddick watched as she pulled out two very large carving knives. "Why don't you explain that to him?"

"Atherton, these are very good knives, they're from your kitchen," River spoke slowly as if to a simpleton. "They're meant for butchering, cutting through meat and bone. I'm going to use them to hold your ankles apart and to the floor. If you don't move, you'll be in some pain, but you won't lose any limbs. Try to move, struggle and...well, your feet won't be good for much anymore." Atherton began cursing, his language so foul Jayne would have been shocked. River shrugged. "Mate, will you give me a hand?" She tilted her gaze up to Riddick. "His legs are moving and I'd hate to begin by cutting something off."

Riddick chuckled. "Why don't I stake 'im out for you? Got more upper body strength, and you're gonna need your muscles for other things."

River nodded and smiled gratefully. "You are most kind." She handed him the knives. Two screams and meaty thuds later and Atherton's feet were pinned to the floor. River nodded appreciatively, Riddick had mostly avoided bone and Atherton's feet would be shredded if he moved too much. The look on her face was without mercy or remorse as she held a thick pestle in her hands, the type used to prepare traditional asian dishes. "You're not going to enjoy this Atherton," She said as she knelt between his spread legs and began to press the curved end of the implement to his _gāng_. "But I doubt the women you raped enjoyed it either." Her expression hardened further as she shoved the pestle inside him firmly and deeply.

Riddick nodded his satisfaction as the man screamed in agony, jerking and shuddering, trying to get away from the invasion. "Now we can go to work on his back." He smiled coldly. "Lets see how he likes bein' cut on. Thinkin' a nice whippin' on his _pì gu_ will emphasize the pain nicely."

River nodded her agreement, as Atherton screamed and whimpered at her feet. "Let us begin."

8888

Riddick was feeling pretty good all things considered. He'd found a briefcase and transferred the cash to it from the suitcase. River had raided the kitchen for spices while he'd decorated Wing's back with bloody designs and filled the suitcase with her findings. They'd even found a few books. River had raided Atherton's accounts again and had cleaned the man out entirely. The estate would go to a distant cousin along with the shares in the company.

The big convict rinsed his hands and carefully inspected his fingernails, no blood underneath them, nothing to draw any strange looks. He smiled, still half amazed by River. Watching her carve on Atherton and then rub salt into the wounds was damn near as arousing as watching her fight bioraptors. The man had jerked around so much his feet had been like ground meat. By the time they'd flipped him onto his back, he'd nearly gone into shock again. River had injected him again but that had been their last syringe. So they'd had to finish the job. At least Wing had been awake to watch in horror as River peeled the skin away from his _jī ba_. She'd done really well too, hardly any excess blood, none of it splashing on her or her clothes this time.

Once she was done, he'd had his turn on the man, stabbing him right through the privates before he cut off his balls. Atherton had bled pretty bad then, but the salt had helped that some. Sadly though he'd barely had the strength to scream. River had begun to make little cuts on over his arms, his neck, everywhere, stinging little cuts that bled slowly and steadily.

"Thinkin' he's pretty much done," Riddick observed as River came in to wash her hands. "Wanna stab him in the heart before we go? Or you think he'll bleed out quick enough?"

"Slice to the jugular, before we begin to carry the cases to the front door. We'll be able to walk a block and get a cab," River suggested. "Did you find a sweater you liked?"

"Think this one's grey." Riddick nodded towards the garment and was gratified to see River smile her agreement.

"It will look well on you," She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to find a shirt that reflects our wealth, won't take long."

He grinned and dried his hands, pulling the sweater on over his teeshirt. In the dressing room River was pulling on a shirt styled like an old mandarin coat, with cord frogs instead of buttons. The silk brocade was elegant and looked lovely against her skin as she wound her hair up into a topknot, securing it with ivory chopsticks. "Prettiest woman in the 'Verse." He grinned as she pulled on a pair of brushed silk slacks, tying the waist tight with one of Atherton's silk cravats. Absently he opened drawers and took in the jewelry the man had. "You see all this stuff?" He asked. "Want any of it?"

"Hmm... took some earrings he had on hand," River tapped the silver dangle on her earlobe. "Nothing’s tagged so if you want anything take it. Maybe a wrist unit, something to keep track of time."

"Good idea." Riddick opened drawers and found a travelers jewelcase, filling it up with pieces that caught his eye. Some would look nice on River, some he thought would be fun for Kaylee or Ciara. Others could be fenced for cash. He found a nice wrist unit and slid it on. "'Bout ready?"

"I think so," River inspected her reflection and nodded. Her boots fit her well, and were mostly concealed by the drape of the slacks. The rest of the clothing was deliberately genderless and looked elegant. Riddick looked as if he were a wealthy man who couldn't care less what anyone thought of him. Strapping on her gunbelt and gathering up her clothing she sent him a grin. "Lets kill Atherton and be on with our day."

(warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> The silver swan, who living had no note, when death approach'd, unlock'd her silent throat; Leaning her breast against the reedy shore, thus sung her first and last, and sung no more. Farewell, all joys; O Death, come close mine eyes; more geese than swans now live, more fools than wise. - The Silver Swan, Who Living Had No Note - Orlando Gibbons
> 
> Did He smile His work to see? Did He who made the lamb make thee? - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> If beasts like these you'd harry, plumb then the poet's dream; make it your aviary, make it your wood and stream... And there, death brought to life, the dead bird be reborn. - The Bright Chimeric Beast - Countee Cullen
> 
> Tiger, tiger burning bright - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> zāng tǔ (dirty soil; muck; trash)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
> Xiǎo nǚ (my daughter)
> 
> mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> zāo gāo (crap/crud)
> 
> shuài gē (handsome man)
> 
> jī ba (dick/penis)
> 
> gāng (anus)
> 
> pì gu (butt)


	11. They Own the Night- Nobody Moves When There's a Man-eater Out There

 

Riddick couldn't help smiling as they walked back towards Aces and Eights. The day hadn't gone too badly, he and River had gotten rings, met with Badger for lunch, picked up her vitamins and couple more sets of spectacles for him and then wandered the market, picking up supplies. They'd also finally been able to get River's body armor, much to the pleasure of the armorer. Riddick suspected that if the armor had been anything but custom it would have long since been sold.

River smiled as they neared the ship. "Next stop Paquin," She said with a smile. "Jack is having poker at Sir Warrick Harrow's estate tonight, sleep in tomorrow, leaving in the evening."

"Sleeping in sounds good to me," Riddick grinned down at her and looked up at the ship, closed up tight. Hitting the button for the intercom he waited for the buzz. "Anybody home yet?"

River nodded. "Captain Williams, contemplating throwing us off the boat, knows Jack won't like it. Decided to make us wait a little while. Tired and angry and feeling stupid under it all. He doesn't like it but he won't take what he said back, we don't make sense to him."

"Can't expect all core raised folk to be the quality a you and Simon," Riddick shrugged and leaned against the hull cradling River against him. "How long before Rawhide gets back?"

"Maybe an hour," River shrugged. "We can sit in the shade of Aces and play our game."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded and took a seat on a nearby crate, tugging her into his lap. He was unwilling to let anything spoil the day, even Captain Williams. His wife had partnered with him to torture a man that deserved it and hadn't come out on the other side thinking he was a monster. Granted it wasn’t a normal outing but he and River had pretty much grown used to the fact that neither of them were nor would ever be normal folk. Williams wasn't even a blip on his radar today.

"Wife must help him torture others if it puts him in this good of a mood," River giggled quietly.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find plenty who'll be deservin'," He kissed her temple. "Can't do it all the time though, don't wanna get so's that's our focus. We're warriors like you said, tigers. We play with our food but we always kill it when we're done."

"Hmm..." River leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tired," She murmured. "Big day."

"Yeah," Riddick cradled her more securely in his lap. "Whyn't you take a nap." He nearly laughed as River's sigh of exhaustion was her only response. His little wife was already asleep.

He looked down at his hand and then at River's fingers. He'd wanted her to have whatever she liked, had been willing to wear pretty much anything she put on his finger. It had been a bit of a relief when she'd chosen a plain platinum band for him. He'd found a similar ring for her, inset with three diamonds. He'd liked the simplicity of it, the stones set into the band so they wouldn't catch on anything and River had immediately stuck her finger out for him to slide it on, which he'd taken to mean she approved. It had been too big of course, and half their time in the jewelers had been waiting for it to be sized.

Now the day had caught up with her. It occurred to him that months ago he'd have been amazed by the thought that he would be happy to sit on a crate and simply hold a girl while she slept in his arms. Now he'd had to spend more than a month without her at his side, not knowing if he'd ever see her again, and he'd take every minute he could have with her, even if she was sleeping through it.

8888

If Rawhide was surprised to see his two passengers sitting outside the ship he didn’t show it. Riddick was cradling River in his arms as if she were too precious to release. “Bein’ pregnant caught up with her eh?” Was all the pilot said, his voice quiet. Riddick nodded and Rawhide smiled slightly, picking up the few bags and cases sitting at Riddick’s feet and loading them onto the cart he was wheeling. “I’ll take these on up to your room lessen some of ‘em can stay in the hold,” The tall man offered. “You go on and get her into bed. Iffen she’s sleepin’ out here she’s near tuckered out.”

“You ain’t wrong,” Riddick stood, easily carrying his wife and followed Rawhide into the ship. A moment to let him know exactly what could remain in the hold and what should go to the cabin and he was walking up the stairs, River not even stirring in his arms.

By the time he got her out of her boots and clothing and under the covers she’d stirred some but not enough to wake fully. He smiled as he smoothed her hair away from her face and left to pick up the cases they’d brought from Atherton’s estate. Moving some of their purchases from the hold to their room occupied him a for a little while and he noticed Jack and Hwa Ling were up and about. No doubt they were getting ready for their evening out.

Once it seemed the gambler and bodyguard were nearly ready to leave Riddick found one of the little earwigs and handed it to Hwa Ling. “Anything looks to go wrong, like the purple bellies are gonna show up, you call me an’ river. I’ll have the sourcebox set to that frequency.” He told her, “Persephone’s safer than the core but not by too much. River an’ me we got a few friends here can give you a hand or she an’ I can come and get you two.”

Jack regarded him thoughtfully, “I was under the impression you didn’t care for rendering aid.” He inquired in a quiet voice.

“Don’t really,” Riddick shrugged. “But River an’ me had a good day. Be a shame to have it spoiled.”

“Hmm…We have a similar system with Captain Williams, though getting here is usually up to us.” Hwa Ling slipped the transmitter into her wrist pocket and nodded. “Hopefully we won’t need it but the thought is appreciated.”

“Have fun,” Riddick nodded at Jack and grinned at Hwa Ling. “You come back in one piece maybe you and River or me can spar some tomorrow.”

“That would be enjoyable.” The bodyguard bowed slightly and a cool smile curved her lips.

8888

River stretched and reached for Riddick, her hand finding only an empty mattress beside her. That was wrong, very wrong, she began to push herself up, her eyes popping open to search the room. The cases from Wing’s estate were in the corner along with their luggage, several bags with things they’d bought were nearby, the only thing missing was Richard. Shaking her head over her muzzy brain she reached out with her mind and found him immediately, reading in a nook above the crew quarters out of everyone’s way. Gently she murmured into his thoughts, 'Husband, how long was I asleep?'

'Not long, maybe a couple of hours,' Riddick told her, his mental voice tinged with a smile. 'Been reading in the alcove kitty corner from our bunk, nice couch, out of the captain's line of sight.'

'Richard is still in a good mood.' River observed as she stretched. 'Time for dinner?'

'Think so,' Riddick shut off the databook and began to slid down the ladder, landing lightly on the deck and entering the cabin in another moment to kiss her lingeringly on the mouth. "Have a good nap?"

"Did,” River let herself sink into his embrace, “Don’t like waking up without you though,” She admitted with a sigh. “Feels wrong.”

“Yeah, thinkin’ I’ll just stay in the cabin next time, read in the dark. Ain’t like my eyes can’t take it.” Riddick nodded his understanding. He hadn’t liked being away from River before the Academy. Since then, he had to force himself to let her out of his sight. He knew eventually that need born of fear would fade once time passed and they were home again, but for now… He knew River felt the same though, it had been evident in her mind, the tone of her thoughts when they’d sought him, that bone deep fear he had felt through their link. Before she’d even spoken into his mind he’d been half off the couch and ready to leap from the loft down to their cabin in response to it.

“Time heals all wounds,” River murmured. “We’ll get better.”

“Jack and Hwa Ling left for their game whilst you slept,” Riddick told her. She was reluctantly leaving his embrace to dress for dinner. “Gave ‘em a transmitter, told Hwa Ling to holler if they had trouble.”

“Good thought,” River nodded. “On the way to Paquin must give serious thought to dealing with Jack’s flags.”

“Yeah, I figured once we were off Paquin we’d end up doing something about that. Know they got other stops planned but it’s a ways between systems, and nothin’ to do but plan.” Riddick nodded. He watched as she pulled on cargos and a shirt noticing how she left off her boots. “For now let’s eat and we can wave Simon, let him know we got your vitamins. He can talk to Devil about what sorta exam you’ll need.”

River made a face but didn’t argue the point.

8888

Much to River’s, and the rest of the crew’s, relief Jack was not taken by the purple bellies before, during or after his poker game. The departure of Aces and Eights from Persephone was completely on schedule and without incident. The single fly in the ointment on the journey to Paquin was Captain Williams dislike of Riddick. Privately the convict in question told River that really they couldn’t expect someone so upright and core raised, someone who’d served with the Alliance military, to really enjoy the company of a lawbreaker like Riddick even if the Captain didn’t know Riddick’s history. It wasn’t as if Riddick conformed to any normal stereotype and threatening to gut Williams hadn’t been designed to endear the convict to the captain.

River had just shrugged. Once she’d gotten used to the underlying tension it was easier to ignore. Her husband had certainly helped by scrupulously and courteously ignoring the captain. That had eased the tension she’d felt, when her mate was ready to spring into action with a shiv at the slightest disparaging word Williams might utter. Williams for his part, did not speak to Riddick, addressed all his concerns and questions to River and pretended she didn’t have a husband for the most part.

Rawhide had, for all his quiet ways, actually turned out to be the crewman Riddick got along with the easiest, likely because of his experience with family and children. River had gone deathly pale after standing a little too quickly and swayed with dizziness, her husband had felt her disorientation a deck away but it had been Rawhide who had been in the room, noticed and gently moved her to a bench. By the time Riddick had gotten down the stairs, Rawhide had been starting the ginger tea River favored. The only explanation the pilot had given was that he’d had a sister, ‘whilst she was carryin' had to stand and sit in slow motion or she’d keel right over’.

“More’n a little worried ‘bout mornin’ sickness,” Riddick admitted as he began making up some soup. “The tea’s supposed to help but…”

“Yeah,” Rawhide had nodded, a quiet smile curving his lips. “All babies is diff’rent, just gotta take ‘em as they come,” He told Riddick in his slow easy way. “Gotta say, was surprised you was down here so quick, didn’t even get a chance ta call ya.”

“River an’ me,” Riddick paused and looked at his wife, who had a bit more color in her cheeks now, but was still more pale than he liked. “Could say we got a special bond, iffen she ain’t feelin’ right, I tend to know it.”

“That’s a good thing I’m guessin’ seein’ as how you been through some trouble,” Rawhide took that in stride as he did most things. “Handy iffen she’s feelin’ poorly like now.” He looked the protein Riddick was chopping up and grabbed a can of vegetables. “Guessin’ she can do the same for you.”

“She’s better at it than I am,” Riddick nodded as he took the container of cooked rice out of the cold storage and began adding it to the liquid. “Helluva lot smarter’n me too.”

“Husband has other qualities,” River murmured. “Excellent mate for her.” She rubbed her forehead tiredly. “Thinking a nap after lunch will be…optimal.”

“Yeah, you r’member Simon mentioned you’d be tired,” Her husband reminded her. “I’m thinkin’ we work out mornings, have breakfast, then clean up, or reverse that maybe, relax some, eat lunch, you nap an’ I’ll stay with you an’ read. An’ after wards we can play around with Hwa Ling and Jack an’ Ross, poker or billiards an’ such until dinner. Or do that after dinner an’ we can work on the cortex after your naps.”

“Husband is very good at planning,” River smiled.

“Don’ seem to enjoy much a Devil’s company,” Rawhide noted, not sounding particularly concerned about it one way or another, though that he asked the question was indication in itself of his interest.

“Devil’s…well I’m guessin’ she has a past, just as much as me an’ River,” Riddick said slowly, choosing his words with care. “Someone like me, I can tell…”

“Rick can smell deception,” River said bluntly. “Devil’s past is her own, but the scent of concealing it clings to her. Rick doesn’t know it, and I try not to Read people so I don’t know it either.” That lie she told without a qualm and Riddick had to hide his amusement. “He doesn’t like the smell of lies. So he avoids her company, much as the captain avoids his because of my husbands…attitude.”

“Gotcha,” Rawhide nodded his understanding. “Cain’t say I blame ya’ll for that. Must be damn disquietin’ with all the lyin’ folks do alla the time.”

“Makes life interestin’,” Riddick chuckled and took the vegetables the pilot had chopped, adding them to the soup along with the protein and rice. “Give it some time to simmer, maybe put some pepper an’ spices, should be ready ‘fore long.”

Rawhide smiled slowly, “Well I reckon I’ll head on down to the bridge, check our course an’ all. Ma’am, you take care now,” He admonished River quietly and made his way out of the galley.

Riddick smiled a bit and looked at River as he stirred the soup. “Very nice man,” River told him returning his smile. “Likes children.”

“Yeah, I like him fine, don’t even mind Devil so much, just…” He hesitated to say but River nodded.

“Knowing…combined with the infirmary’s atmosphere…makes for what Jayne calls an uncomfortableness.” River agreed. Mentally she added, ‘The fact that she isn’t even a medic, didn’t even go to MedAcad at all does not help.’

‘Yeah,’ Riddick nodded, ‘She’s fine as a medic, but if I ever get shot, want you doing the doctoring, not her.’

‘And if I am shot, get Simon on the wave and have him walk you through the surgery. She would be a fine help, but she’s not someone I trust.’ River’s mental voice was firm in contrast to her pale face.

'Yeah, met a few scam artists in my time, all of them have the same...odor to them.' Riddick nodded and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We gotta wave Simon 'bout the twins."

"Hmm... after we eat," River agreed.

8888

River woke in the middle of the night cycle and cast her mind out through the ship, trying to determine what it was that had disturbed her sleep. Before she could narrow it down her husband was awake beside her, "What's wrong?" He knew it had to be something, River didn't ever wake up without reason, and these days he was so attuned to her if she woke so did he. "The babies?" His big hand cupped her belly, still able to do so, though she had a noticeable swell to it now.

"No," River murmured the denial. "I'm trying to listen but I don't..." She shook her head. "Do you hear anything?"

Riddick concentrated, listening, part of him tracking the sounds of the ship and the breathing of the crew, the engine, the thrusters, whoosh of air through the vents and filters and frowned. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was yet. "Know what you mean." He murmured. "How far out are we from Paquin?"

"A half a day," River's voice was still a soft murmur as she listened. "Might have been crossing traffic in the space lanes, but..."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded. "When's the last time you woke up like this?" He asked his growl of a voice hushed.

"Before the Academy, before Miranda," River's voice was even softer. "The last time I woke like this in the night..." Her voice died entirely and she turned in his arms to look into his glowing eyes. ' _Jubal Early was on Serenity._ '

_'Would you know the feel of his mind if he came aboard Aces and Eights?_ ' Riddick could almost feel the rage sweep through him, the animal calling for blood, his hands flexed as if to close around a hunter's throat.

' _I don't think he's aboard_ ,' River shook her head. ' _We won't know for certain until we look, but last time he followed Serenity for a bit, then came onto the ship via one of the airlocks_.' She kissed her husband gently on the lips. ' _So his ship is probably somewhere out of our sensor range, following us_.'

_'Lets get up and take a look then_ ,' He leaned into the kiss, pressing her down onto her back. ' _Or we could give him time to get closer, stay in bed and amuse ourselves_.' He added teasingly.

' _She will entertain Richard with kǒu yín when they return, until he loses control and puts his mate on her back_ ,' River promised arching up to his hands as the skimmed down her body.

' _Hmm...slide inside you now, make you fall and feel you around me or have your mouth later..._ ' Riddick wasn't entirely certain he couldn't have both. ' _How about I use my mouth on you now, and then we make rounds and after we get back, you try to drive me crazy_.'

' _Mate is being a tease_ ,' River protested. ' _She knows he will not relax until we are certain there is no threat to them on the boat._ ' She wiggled under him teasingly. ' _Of course we may certainly have an oral contest after patrol if husband wishes._ '

' _Yeah you're right_ ,' Riddick nearly groaned as he slowly pulled away from her. ' _Neither of us would really be able to concentrate on important stuff if we're thinking Early's on board.' He kissed her one last time and pushed the quilts back. 'Let’s get to it then_.'

8888

As they both had thought Jubal Early was not on Aces and Eights, but neither of them would have been able to rest unless they'd checked the ship out thoroughly. Rawhide bumped into them as they checked galley and blinked in surprise. "Don't normally see ya'll up and about at this hour," He looked at River, "Feelin' all right ma'am?"

River nodded slowly, "Got a feeling." She explained. "Had it before. Need to know if there are any blips on the sensors, acting like we have a reflection or a shadow."

"Huh," Rawhide nodded slowly leading them down to the bridge. "Well we can check the sensor logs, see iffen there's anythin' been tailin' us."

"We're not far from Paquin," Riddick nodded. "Mighta come out to meet us, big sky, ain't easy to see someone comin'."

"Well lets have a look," Rawhide took a seat and gestured for River and Riddick to do the same. He watched as the slender woman’s face took on a look of absolute concentration, her fingers sliding over the cortex screens and tapping gently on the keyboards. Riddick had an eerily similar expression, his large hands surprisingly graceful as he scrolled over the sensor data. Rawhide busied himself with flying the ship, his nimble fingers tweaking the sensors for a bit more sensitivity. “Ya’ll find anything?” He asked after a moment, “Cain’t get more’n a touch more outa the sensors.”

River frowned, “Know he’s there, but not where.” She shook her head in frustration.

Riddick’s evil smirk slanted towards his wife as he enlarged some of the data and sent it to her screen. “Old trick,” He explained. “Come outa the sun, confuse any heat sensors, then hide in the wake of the engines. Like being on planet and hiding close enough that the dust from whoever your trailin’ obscures you.” He explained to Rawhide. “Mercs use it a lot to sneak up on a body they’re trackin’. Don’t work unless you’re following a pretty large ship or unless you got a small one.”

“Early’s ship is very…economical.” River said slowly. “I remember everything shining, clean and precise. Space enough for himself and his target. But a ship suitable for long journeys, tracking across the ‘Verse. If he lost that ship he would have another of a similar type. Easy to hide in the wake of Aces and Eights, just as he did Serenity.”

Riddick nodded, “On Persephone when you got taken, there were three ships all leavin’ round the same time. One of ‘em was his, a quick an’ light design, so your theory holds there.”

“Then we do have someone following us?” Rawhide frowned. “How long is he likely to do that?”

River’s hands began to dance over the cortex, tweaking the sensors further and coming up with a definite blip. “He favors recon, information gathering and stealth, but he’ll use threats of violence as leverage against the vulnerable.” She said slowly. “Threatened to rape Kaylee, to make her tell where I slept.” Her lips quirked in a brief smirk similar to her husbands, a wickedly smug little curve of her lips. “Wasn’t where I should be, but then I never am.” She shrugged, “So he grabbed my _ge ge_ and made him help search, again by threatening Kaylee.”

“Locked the rest of the crew up tight didn’ he?” Riddick recalled the story, “After knocking out the Shepard?”

“Affirmative,” River nodded, “Got him off the ship but I wasn’t in my right mind then, and I wouldn’t let anyone use guns.”

“Which is why a year or thereabouts down the line I saw the same man in a shop,” Riddick drawled. “Gotta say River, this time I’m all in favor a showin’ him he ain’t the scariest man in the ‘Verse.”

“Inclined to embrace that line of thinking myself,” River nodded. “Plan I used on Serenity won’t work here. Captain doesn’t trust, won’t work with us.” She looked at Rawhide. “Early liked to walk around on Serenity’s hull, listening to all of us talk. Gathering intelligence. We can be certain he’ll do that again.”

“So how do I warn the Maxx and Jack about this iffen we got a eavesdropper?” Rawhide wondered quietly.

“Tell him aloud we have a blip on the sensors, should get it seen to when we hit Paquin,” Riddick murmured, his rumbling voice quiet but no less firm for its reduced volume. “Then you hand him a databook with a wave telling him exactly who we got behind us.”

“And if the Captain’s inclined to just turn you two over?” Rawhide wondered, “Ain’t saying he would, but I know you gotta be thinkin’ a the possibility.”

Riddick’s chuckle was a little nasty, “Be the last stupid thing Williams ever did.” He shrugged. “But Early ain’t after us,” He shook his head. “Far as anyone knows the girl he was huntin’ died in a fire on Osiris. He’s after Jack Leland.”

“Which puts a different color on it,” River smiled. “Think Early will be surprised to see me.” Her smile tilted into a feral grin. “Looking forward to renewing acquaintances.”

“Yeah,” Her husband’s answering grin was just as savage. “Better arm the silent alarms on the airlocks, that’s how he boarded Serenity.” He rose from his seat, scooping up his wife.

“You want to go back to bed?” Rawhide wasn’t sure he could be quite so blasé in the face of a potential border.

“Lessen you got a better thought,” Riddick shrugged. “Wakin’ everyone up would tip our hand, an’ it ain’t like he’ll board us right away. River knew the minute he started followin’ us. He’ll wait a while, get the lay a the land ‘fore he goes after Leland.”

“Might be best for you two to stay away from the windows then.” Rawhide nodded and began to set the ship’s alarms. Riddick’s low laugh of agreement echoed down to the bridge as he mounted the stairs, taking his wife back to bed.

8888 

Hwa Ling appeared at their door in the morning, the scent of her tension seeping into Riddick’s awareness. Riddick sighed as he hauled himself out of bed, hoping to let River sleep a little longer, he’d heard the bodyguard’s steps, light as they were and could guess why she was waiting outside their door. Pulling on a pair of shorts the big man opened the door and held up a finger for silence as he slipped out and shut it behind him. “River’s still asleep an’ since that _hún dàn_ woke her up in the middle a the night I wanna let her sleep some more.” He explained his voice still quiet.

“Rawhide has explained what you and your wife told him last night.” Hwa Ling nodded her understanding of why they were conversing in the hallway, though her face was grim. “I wish you had woken me. This is my duty after all.”

“Plenty a time to fill you in now,” Riddick shrugged. “Wakin’ ya up wouldn’t a done anyone a bit a good. River an’ me did a sweep, let Ross know what was up, went back to bed ourselves. What could ya have done?”

Hwa Ling nearly sighed in frustration and shook her head. “Nothing most likely, but I like knowing.”

“Gotcha,” Riddick tilted his head. “You’re like River an’ me, rather know and get mentally prepared. I’ll keep it in mind.” When the bodyguard nodded he took a deep breath. “River’s wakin’ up now. C’mon in and we’ll fill you in on Jubal Early.”

River was sitting up in the bed, her expression distant as she listened to the ship and the minds around her. Her gaze snapped to Hwa Ling and Riddick before nodding once in satisfaction. “Early drifts towards us, will land in an optimal position for eavesdropping.” She smiled slightly. “He will do his best to hear what goes on in the galley but Aces and Eights makes it more difficult than Serenity.”

Riddick’s laugh was low and mean. “Good, make him work for it.” He gestured towards the lone chair in the room, lounging next to his wife on the bed and gathering her into his arms so she was leaning against his body. Hwa Ling was struck again by how very in tune the couple seemed with each other, and their strange resemblance to the tigers inked on their flesh, predators relaxing lazily while their eyes took in everything around them. River smiled at her as she caught the direction of the bodyguard’s thoughts and began to speak quietly, handing Hwa Ling the databook with all the information she had on Jubal Early.

“This will not be easy,” Hwa Ling said finally. “Devil and Time Bomb…” She shook her head.

“Yeah, noncombatants are always a potential liability.” Riddick shrugged. “But we’re the unknown variable here. Even if he accessed the ships manifest, he won’t know us. Williams didn’t ask for picture ID.”

“And if he does recognize me, he will not realize I am not as I was,” River murmured. “In fact, that might be a very good trap. If he sees me, he will be torn between the bounty on me, and the one on Jack.” She smiled. “I think Jack and I should start spending time together, while you two lurk. Neither of us are helpless but to split Early’s attention…” She tilted her head and pointed towards the hull.

Riddick shook his head but Hwa Ling held up her hand. “Let us…discuss this over tea.” She said quietly. “I’ll get Jack and bring him to the galley.”

Riddick nodded slowly. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He agreed looking at River after the bodyguard left their cabin. ‘ _You are not going to risk yourself or our children wife_.’ He told her, his mental voice a decided growl.

‘ _Not planning on it_.’ River shook her head. ‘ _Planning on confusing Early and foiling his plans. Mate is the biggest badass in the ‘Verse. She looks forward to watching him kill Early._ ’

‘ _Oh you’re going to let me do that? Don’t want to kill him yourself?_ ’ Riddick teased kissing her neck.

‘ _Husband and mate is very tolerant of wife’s little foibles, must be rewarded._ ’ River smiled up at him. ‘ _Also will be required to speak for the girl since Early will be listening and her voice must not be heard._ ’

‘ _Knew there had to be a catch_.’ Her husband kissed her gently completely belying his mental grumble. ‘ _C’mon, let’s get something to eat_.’

8888

Breakfast was an odd affair for the crew of Aces and Eights. River and her husband sat near silently, completely comfortable with each other, exchanging looks and smiles for all the world as if they were having a conversation. Rawhide hid a smile of his own as he recalled his own conversation with Rick about being connected to River. He’d bet a month’s pay those two really could talk in their heads and hear one another. River slanted a mischievous look at him and winked with a miniscule nod of her head. Her expression was so impish he nearly choked on his coffee for trying to not laugh.

Riddick rolled his eyes at his wife and patted the pilot firmly on the back. “Weird sense a humor,” Was all the big man said and shrugged. His conversation with Hwa Ling was in a low voice with many odd references and from the expression on the captain’s face, nearly impossible to understand. Jack Leland sat back and regarded River thoughtfully before typing something on a databook and passing it to her.

River grinned and typed something, passing the book back to him. The gambler chuckled and nodded, drawing a frown from Williams. Riddick looked at River and then at the Captain. “Talk about that later,” He suggested quietly. “Meanwhile Captain, we’re still due to arrive on Paquin this evening?”

“Everything’s going along smoothly.” Williams nodded shortly. “Devil, you make a list up of anything we need, Joe, same goes for you.” He bent an eye at his pilot and Rawhide nodded in his slow thoughtful way.

“Cain’t say there’s much as we’re needin’ Cap’n,” The lanky pilot offered. “Like to see the markets, maybe see iffen they got more vegetables an’ such like, prolly won't much care for the prices though.”

“Well we got a wave that has us lined up with some work as well,” Williams informed his crew. “Seems there’re a few folks that are getting a little too accustomed to pushing people around. One of the theatres is getting muscled on and would like us to have a word or two on their behalf.”

River grinned widely up at her husband and Riddick shook his head firmly at her. “Will that increase the length of our stay any?” He asked Williams.

“We’re set for a full four days here, give Jack plenty of time to ply his trade,” Williams was choosing his words carefully. “I don’t see that the job would take any extra time but if you don’t want to wait we could refund part of your fare should you find another ship to your liking.”

River frowned at the captain’s rather transparent attempt to speed them on their way and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Her husband tilted his head down at her as if listening and then kissed her forehead. “I think I’ll stick it out with you if you can stand the company.” He said finally. “The folks I was gonna meet up are long gone by now, they got some payin’ work and that’s scarce enough they had to take it.”

Williams looked irked for a moment and then set the matter aside. “As to this other problem,” He began and Rawhide, uncharacteristically interrupted him.

“Now that’s nothing to worry on,” He shook his head. “Hwa Ling and Mr. Furyan got that all worked out between ‘em.” The pilot eyed River who had stiffened as the Williams began to speak. The delicate woman stood and walked towards the large cortex screen her steps deliberate and graceful as a cats. Touching one hand to the screen delicately she turned so she could face the table, her eyes far away.

Riddick nodded, frowned, his face darkened and then cleared, and he nodded again as if dissatisfied but resigned. “Yeah, still don’t like it much but ain’t got a choice.” He said with a sigh. Hwa Ling looked at him curiously but he just nodded his head towards River who was walking back towards them. Taking the databook from Jack she began to type in what she’d heard from Early’s mind as he hung on the outer hull.

Williams’ face turned red with anger as he visibly prevented himself from speaking, his lips compressed in a hard line. Rawhide shook his head but shrugged his agreement. Devil looked as if she wanted to argue but River spoke softly, too softly for Early to hear. “Ramona doesn’t like war, doesn’t like violence. He does. Joe and Ramona should stay together, locked in the heart of Aces and Eights. He won’t enter near there.” Time Bomb sighed and shrugged fatalistically.

Jack nodded and then changed the subject. “Well Mr. Furyan I’ll be in the game room if you change your mind about poker.” He stood and politely extended a hand to River. “Hwa Ling if you’d like some time to yourself I doubt I’ll have need of you this afternoon. Why don’t we all get some rest before we dock?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Riddick stood and kissed his wife firmly on the mouth before watching Jack escort her out of the galley. “Hwa Ling, were you serious about having a match?”

“Absolutely,” The bodyguard nodded her grim expression at odds with her easy tone as Riddick gave her their prearranged cue.

“Then I’ll see you down in the exercise room in a few.” Riddick walked normally for once, letting his feet fall with all the heaviness of his weight.

Williams sighed and looked at his crew. “Well we all have jobs, let’s go do them.” He pointed at Devil, “You go and hunt up every single shoe you have left all over this ship and put them in your bunk. I think Joe even found one in the engine room. Time Bomb, I’d appreciate a second look at that timing belt, seems a mite off when we hit atmo.”

There was a chorus of yes Cap’ns and everyone scattered. Rawhide ambled on down to the bridge and began to check their course again.

8888

It was several hours later that River sent a silent alert to her husband, laying her cards out on the table as a cue to Jack that they would soon have company. Jack in return hit a small button on the underside of the table, alerting Williams and Rawhide that Early was about to board the ship.

River looked at Jack and smiled apologetically, “This next part will be uncomfortable.” She turned in her chair as Early entered the game room from the airlock adjacent to it. “Mr. Early.” She greeted the bounty hunter.

Jubal Early’s dark face was for once surprised as he was greeted with the sight of River Tam and the object of his hunt in one room, sitting peacefully playing cards. “River Tam,” He shook his head slowly, fingers caressing the trigger of his weapon, “You are supposed to be dead.”

“So are you Jubal Early,” River tilted her head at him. “And now your plans are in disarray.”

“Not so very much,” Early denied. “I have plenty of room for both of you.”

“If we were to come along quietly,” Jack pointed out. “And I’m sure you realize neither of us are interested in being captives.”

“But you don’t necessarily have to be alive Mr. Leland,” The bounty hunter replied smoothly. “And I would guess there are others on this boat you don’t want harmed.”

River’s eyes hardened almost imperceptibly and she shook her head. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else Jubal Early.” She told him in her sweet voice, the sound a contrast to the steel beneath it. “You threatened Kaylee, shot Simon. You won’t do that again.”

“You know no one has to get hurt River,” Jubal’s voice was still relaxed, almost jovial but for the cold clear light in his eyes. “But I will take you and Mr. Leland in.”

River and Jack stood, the gambler’s chair pushed away from his legs forcefully as he stood, while River seemed to flow upwards already shaking her head at Jack too late as he took a threatening step towards Early.

Several things happened at once. River stretched her arm out, pushing Jack sideways with an astonishing amount of strength. Early’s gun fired, the bullet meant for Jack’s heart buried itself in his side. And a large angry man in dark goggles erupted from the stairwell and launched himself at Early.

River crouched near Jack, making tsking noises as she ripped his shirt open with her strong little hands. Hwa Ling hurried past the two struggling men to crouch at River’s side. “Think it nicked a lung.” The bodyguard’s hands were steady but her voice shook slightly.

“Nothing we can’t fix,” River replied quietly. Another shot rang out and she ducked reflexively and heard Hwa Ling gasp. The smell of new blood filled her nostrils and she pulled Hwa Ling closer to see the woman’s white shirt bloom with blood at the shoulder. “Gorramnit!” She snapped angrily and rose from her position to stride towards Early and her husband. River’s booted foot came down hard on Early’s hand, dislodging the weapon and cracking several bones. Riddick took advantage of the opportunity to slam his fist into the bounty hunter’s jaw. River kicked the gun away and picked it up, aiming it with seeming negligence at the two men fighting. “Jubal Early, cease and desist or begin leaking blood at an alarming rate.”

Riddick snarled as Early surrendered and hauled the bounty hunter up roughly. “Aces and Eights don’t pick up strays.” He told the man in a growl, “Williams what do you want to do with this piece of _zāng tǔ_?” Williams had entered the room along with Rawhide and was kneeling by the two gunshot victims.

“Richard B. Riddick,” Early’s voice was near filled with wonder as he stared at the man who held him captive. “Truly this ship is a hunters dream. Riddick, Tam and Leland all on the same boat. It seems highly unlikely and yet here you all are.”

River walked up to the bounty hunter and stared into his eyes. “You are still not right in the head.” She observed and turned as if to walk away. Her boot came up and slammed into Early’s temple. “Tie him up and stick him in the airlock without a suit.” She suggested. “We’ll lock the door onto the ship. If he wants to leave bad enough he will.”

Riddick chuckled and nodded. “Williams, you want to do that?” He suggested. “Rawhide’s got Hwa Ling, and I can carry Jack.”

Captain Williams regarded him thoughtfully but switched places with his passenger. Hitting the intercom button with his elbow he paged Devil. “Get the infirmary ready, Jack and Hwa Ling have both been shot.”

River scooped up her databook and began to wave her brother. “Devil will need to assist, Rawhide and Richard as well,” She said as she watched the two men carefully pick up Jack and Hwa Ling. “Simon,” She smiled at him. “Jubal Early shot two of my friends,” She began to explain. “Devil is a good medic but need you to help us with the surgery. Jack’s nicked a lung and Hwa Ling was shot in the shoulder.”

“All right, patch me into the cortex in your infirmary once you get there,” Simon directed. “For now take a look at the ammunition he was using, if anything fragmented you’ll have a hell of a mess.”

8888

Riddick looked at Devil and then at Hwa Ling, “Between the two of us we can handle this,” He told the scam artist/medic. “You’re a good medic or Williams wouldn’t have you. And I’ve been shot and stabbed so many times I’m a near expert on bullet wounds. Let Rawhide and River worry about Jack for now.”

Simon’s voice was a soothing cool murmur on the other side of the infirmary, River’s voice just as calm questioning, describing the wound and the damage. Riddick was supremely conscious of Rawhide behind him, his heart pounding with panic and fear despite his calm appearance.

Devil nodded her agreement, “Tricky bit will be removing the bullet, its lodged in there good.” She pointed out. “She’s bleeding but not bad, and the field dressing will keep her for a while. No danger of brain damage or permanent nerve deterioration.”

“It’s not a bad spot to get shot in, if you gotta get shot,” Riddick nodded his agreement. He switched out his goggles for the blue tinted specs and narrowed his gaze at the wound. “Don’t like leaving it as it is though. Gimme the tweezer things.”

Devil blinked at him, “You ain’t gonna try to take it out now?” She asked in a hushed voice. “Doncha need more light?”

“No, don’ wanna be blinded,” He shook his head. “River’s gonna be a while with Jack.” Riddick pushed up his sleeves. “Gorram thing didn’t hit an artery or anything, but those bullets…well we’re lucky it didn’t shatter on bone. It’s gotta come out.”

“All right,” Devil sighed, “If you can see without the overheads then you’d better do the removal. Here,” She handed him the forceps. “I’ll get what we need to clean the wound out.”

“Yeah, kinda worried about a piece of her shirt getting stuck in there.” Riddick began to probe for the bullet, scowling furiously until he heard the telltale clink of metal against metal. “Gotcha,” He muttered and carefully began to pull the bullet out.

“Here,” Devil held out a little tray and he dropped the bullet in. “I’m going to flood the wound with saline and that should clean it out pretty well.”

“Yeah,” Riddick picked up the shirt they’d cut off Hwa Ling and examined it frowning when he saw the hole in the fabric. “I was right about her shirt though, we’re gonna need to feel around to find that fabric if it doesn’t float on out.”

“It’s never easy is it,” The medic sighed and began to liberally flush the wound with the saline watching carefully. “Yeah, lets wash our hands again, that fabric ain’t coming out the easy way.”

Riddick cursed and began to scrub again. The next forty minutes were spent delicately feeling his way through the wound and finally extracting the fabric which had near buried itself inside the oriental woman’s shoulder. Finally they were ready to begin stitching the wound closed, something he was more than happy to let Devil do. He looked at the small woman and offered her a half smile. “Not half bad.”

“Yeah, could be worse, and has,” Devil acknowledged. “Nice to have a surgeon on call though.” She nodded towards the main exam table where River was working over Jack, Rawhide handing her instruments as she needed them with one hand while the other held the databook up so Simon had a good view of the wound. Riddick nodded and leaned a bit wearily against the counter where Hwa Ling was still unconscious.

“I’d feel better if he were here in more than spirit,” Riddick admitted. “But there ain’t anyone like River for pullin’ off a miracle. Simon’s the best doc there is.” The surgeon in question flashed him a brief smile of thanks for the compliment but kept his eyes on River’s work

“Jack is doing very well,” River murmured almost to herself. “Almost all damage repaired. Didn’t hit kidneys, missed most major organs. Broke rib, tore muscle, pierced lung, no exit wound.” She looked up at Captain Williams who stood in the doorway of the infirmary. “Captain William is blood type O, universal donor. Devil, please prevail upon your captain to sit and donate blood.”

“Sure you don’t just want to slit my throat and take it that way?” Williams didn’t sound as if he was entirely joking and a new tension gripped the people in the infirmary.

River didn’t look up from her work as she replied, “Wasteful, messy, not considered an optimal method of drawing blood.” She risked a glance up at him, scorn in her dark eyes, before she directed her gaze back to her patient. “If we wanted you dead we could have killed you a thousand times over. Now sit and make a fist, so Ramona can run a line from you to Jack.”

Riddick rolled his eyes as Williams entered the infirmary with such wariness that it might have been enemy territory. “Rawhide, you wanna come and watch Hwa Ling?” He suggested. “I can hand River stuff an’ hold Simon up just as well as you. Might comfort her some to see a familiar face when she wakes up.” He didn’t bother to wait for an answer, striding forward and taking the databook out of the pilot’s hands and positioning himself so Simon could see River’s actions.

Rawhide obligingly moved over to the counter where the bodyguard lay, his face carefully neutral. Devil handed him a bowl of water and a sponge as she moved to deal with Williams. “She’s still got a lotta blood on her, might need to give her a bit of a sponging off.” She advised.

River looked up as her husband joined her and gave him a quick smile. “Simon I put the rib back in place and administered bone sealer to the fracture, but I don’t think there’s anything more I can do with it. We don’t have your supplies here.”

“You just want to be sure the fracture is firmly sealed before you begin to close,” Simon’s calm voice instructed. “The work on the lung looks good, you should be able to re-inflate it once you’ve verified the rib is sealed.” He peered down at the wound from the databook and nodded, belatedly realized they couldn’t hear a nod and spoke, “The rib looks very good. Nicely done. Go ahead and re-inflate the lung, get him breathing. This is where you’ll find out if you got each spot that was nicked so watch for bleeding.”

River carefully did as he said and watched for any sign of blood. “No red Simon, good sign?”

“Very good sign,” Simon’s sigh of relief was audible to the rest of the infirmary. “Irrigate the wound again, and then start to close him up. Remember to double layer your sutures, that’s an area with a lot of involuntary movement and you don’t want him to tear.”

“Yes _ge ge_ ,” River nodded as she worked, asking about preferred stitches and what would work best with the surgical thread they had available. Finally she took the last stitch and began to smear the blue antibiotic paste over the wound before covering it with a bandage. “Potential complications?” She asked her brother worriedly.

“Always watch for infection, redness, streaking from the wound, that sort of thing,” Simon replied promptly. “And get him on a steroid if possible, something to help his breathing. Pneumonia is always a danger with a lung wound no matter how advanced we are. The shallow breathing will exacerbate that so you’ll have to remind him to breathe deeply. Putting him on oxygen might help with that too.”

Riddick looked around the infirmary, “Don’t know what our supplies run to here doc,” He said after a moment. “We ain’t that far out from Paquin, think they’d have what we need?”

“Paquin has a hospital, they owe me a favor.” Simon began to work on his side of the cortex. “I’ll send them a wave with the supplies you need, and I’ll copy Aces and Eights along with you River.” He called for Riddick prompting the big man to turn the screen so he could face Simon. “Rick I’ll expect you to keep my _mèi mei_ safe while she picks these things up. And to get everything I’m listing. Things have a way of going missing in transit on Paquin.”

“You got it Doc,” Riddick grinned. “By the way, you want me to shoot Early in the leg for you? Just by the way of repayment before I kill him?”

Simon laughed and shook his head. “I appreciate the thought, but I’d rather just know he’s dead this time. If you can assure me of that I’ll forgo repaying him for my wound.” He looked at his sister, “River I expect you to get some rest once you’re assured Mr. Leland is all right. This stress isn’t good for you or the babies.”

"Yes," River agreed with a tired smile. "No more bounty hunters please."

"I'll see what I can do," Simon smiled at them both. "Wave us when you're on Paquin. Let me know how it goes. Jayne and Ciara miss you both something fierce, and the rest of us are just as bad."

"Will do," Riddick nodded soberly. "You and Mal remember to access those accounts ya'll need anything. Ain't havin' the twins go without 'cause a Mal's pride."

"Zoe and I have that taken care of," Simon promised. "Talk to you both soon."

8888

River was painfully aware of Williams staring balefully at her husband. The anger and self righteousness of his thoughts was like waves pushing at her. Now that she didn't have the surgery to concentrate on the Captain was like a blow to the belly. "Richard," She whispered, "Needs...Too much…" She shuddered. "Need... need..."

Riddick listened carefully in his mind, feeling his way down their link towards her mind and nearly shuddered himself at what she was feeling. "It's all right Dancer," He put his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her close to him, her face against his chest so she could hear his heart. "Just push it out, breathe and listen to our hearts, beating together Dancer," He scooped her up and carried her out to the galley, taking a seat at the table and cradling her.

"Is she all right?" Time Bomb had gotten up the nerve to speak to Riddick some time ago but as he was so often speechless around women he hadn't really spoken to either of the Furyans much.

"Lotta stress in that room, lotta anger, self righteousness, fulla smug feelings and pride," Riddick couldn't describe everything he'd felt River trying to push out. "She feels everything and on days like today, no normal routine, stress and excitement, no time to wind down, she gets overwhelmed by everything and everyone."

"What can we do to help?"

The question was practical even if Riddick didn't have much of an answer and he didn't quite sigh but his voice was heavy as he replied. "Try to get everyone calmed down, includin' your Cap'n. He's real mad right now. Don't matter if he ain't showin' it. River knows how he feels 'cause he's pushin' it right at her by being pissed at me."

"Ross is worried about his friends," River whispered. "Joe and Ramona worry too, wish they could have helped, feel guilty they couldn't." She took deep shuddering breaths, "Captain wishes to put us off the boat at Paquin, wonders if he should contact the authorities about the bounty hunter and Richard."

Riddick growled loudly at that, "Ain't no way I'm letting that _gǒushǐ duī_ live." He kissed the top of her head. "We can get off the boat real easy," He reminded her. "Early's ship is still trailing us. Can take it, land, unload our things and take another ship to Ezra. Might be faster if we did. Want you home before the twins come."

"No," The voice was firm if a bit faint. Hwa Ling stood in unsteadily in the doorway of the infirmary, Rawhide hovering protectively behind her. "You saved Jack. Kept him from being taken again."

"Hwa Ling, might be for the best iffen we did," Riddick didn't have it in him to sound apologetic for the idiocy of other people, but he kept his voice polite. This was a woman worthy of respect. "Ain't good for River to be around that kinda negative stuff."

"Ma'am you shouldn't be up so soon, lost a lotta blood," Rawhide tried to intercede.

"Should listen to Ross," River murmured. "An endless well, filled with what we all seek. Silent and concealed." She shivered and burrowed into her husbands warmth. "His prayer hers, his wish hers, his hope all for her," She whispered into Riddick's skin. "Calm waters, so deep and full of life and riot of color, all beneath the placid lake."

Riddick concealed a smile as Rawhide didn't quite blush behind Hwa Ling. He'd learned in his months with River that there were times she couldn't help but read everyone and when she was overwhelmed was one of those times. There were no secrets from her now, nothing hidden from her mind now that her walls had been blown open. "Sit down Hwa Ling, before Ross gives in to his protective urges and carries you to a chair. I think you'd both find that embarrassin'."

Hwa Ling moved forward slowly to take a seat on the opposite end of the bench. "Rawhide knows I'm perfectly capable." She dismissed Riddick's comment with a flick of her fingers.

"Lost a lotta blood," Rawhide repeated his earlier words. He moved to the cold storage and pulled out a can of condensed juice, mixing it with water and pouring a large glass for the bodyguard. "Drink that, start replenishin' your fluids."

Hwa Ling looked a bit startled but did as he suggested before looking at River and Riddick. "This ship belongs to Jack. And he is determined to take you to Ezra." She gave a one shouldered shrug, "If you truly wish to leave we will not stop you, but it seems a shame when most of us enjoy your company."

"You heard what that bounty hunter said," Williams had given all the blood he was allowed and disentangled himself from the tubes while they'd been talking. "Richard B. Riddick and River Tam." He pronounced the names as if they tasted bad. "I'd bet my life they're both wanted."

River shuddered as the Captain came closer and Riddick's arms closed around her soothingly while he stared at the Captain. "You won't find anything," He said confidently. "Same man who got me in to rescue my wife took care of any record you might want to find. Riddick don't exist anymore."

"But he did, and there were bulletins and flags and more waves than you could shake a stick at about the murderer Riddick, escaped three maximum security prisons and killed more men than he has fingers and toes." Williams snarled back at him.

"You're bothering my wife Williams," Riddick growled. "Back off, or I'll show you just how dangerous I can be."

"I'm getting extremely tired of your threats." The former soldier that sneered.

"And I've been tired of your sanctimonious attitude," The convict snapped. "We ain't done a thing to you but help. But you can't abide the way we are. Why'd you think there was a war Williams? Because people like me an' River, we just wanna go our way. Be ourselves. And Core, Alliance, whatever you wanna call it, just can't stand to let people be."

Rawhide had stiffened slightly at the mention of the war and now took a deep breath and went back into the infirmary. Time Bomb was sitting next to Jack, keeping an eye on him while Devil cleaned up, and Rawhide began to silently help her. River sighed, "Painful memories. Don't mention again."

Riddick nodded, "Weren't meant to be hurtful to Ross. Like the man. He's good to you." His glare at Williams was no less pointed for the gentleness of his words to his wife. "River an' me, we don't fit into your perfect little world Williams. An' we don't wanna. Tryin' to get out as fast was we can, get back to our people, to our home. But you seem dead set on making this trip as uncomfortable as possible for both of us."

River shuddered in his arms and turned her head so she could look at Hwa Ling. "Like you, like all of the crew, even Jack. But the Captain's mind spits poison at me and I cannot abide here. Cannot breathe with the miasma of suspicion and self righteous anger surrounding me. Hates my husband. Hates the man who ran through hell for me, withstood torture for me. There are none so blind as those who will not see." She shook her head, "Doesn't see. Doesn't want to see. Willfully blind to my flaws and Richards virtues."

Riddick looked at the captain and at Hwa Ling, "Iffen you'll lend River a suit, I can use Early's. We can get on his boat and take it down to Paquin. Or I'll fly it down and you can meet us there. Either way, Early is going to be dead and River and I are off this boat."

Williams looked pleased for the first time in weeks and Hwa Ling shook her head. "I believe Jack would still like your help."

"That's up to him," Riddick shook his head, rising with River cradled in his arms. "I'll send you a wave with the co-ordinates for our home. You show up iffen you want help."

River patted his chest and murmured something only Riddick could hear, and the big man gently set her down. With exquisite care taken to maintain her balance River moved towards Hwa Ling. "We would welcome you into our home," She murmured. "But you should know your efforts are futile. Caring slips in whether you will it or no. You value your friendship with Jack. Trust him. Believe in him. Risk your life for him. It is too late to stop caring now. It is foolish to ignore a treasure because it isn't the one you sought." Hwa Ling looked shaken but nodded as if she understood what River was saying before the delicate girl returned to her husbands side.

Riddick scooped her up and carried her out to their cabin, "Want you to get some rest _liàn rén_ while I take care of Early and our stuff."

"She is willing to obey her mate and husband in this instance," River agreed stretching out on the bed.

8888

Several hours later Jack had regained consciousness, Riddick had happily dispatched Early with a quick shiv to the throat, the body was dumped and the escaped murderer was busily tagging his and River's cargo with shipping instructions in case the new boat didn’t have cargo space. He'd had a look at Early's ship and wasn't exactly thrilled. Two people would be a squeeze unless one of them was in cryo or pocket-sized. He wondered if they'd be better off blowing it up.

Hwa Ling appeared on the stairs leading up to the rest of the ship. "Jack would like to see you." She told him. "River too if she's up to it."

"She's just wakin' up," Riddick nodded as he walked towards the stairs, "I'll meet you in the infirmary."

River was stretching with a wide yawn as he walked into the cabin. "How're you feeling mate?" Riddick bent to kiss her lips, groaning as her teeth nipped his lower lip deliberately. "Better?"

"Much," River agreed. "But still agree with Richard, atmosphere is becoming intolerable."

"Yeah, pretty much," Riddick agreed watching as she pulled a shift over her head, the skirt falling around her calves. "Don't think Early's little boat's gonna be comfortable for us both. Was debatin' just blowin' the thing outa the sky, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Selling leaves a trail," River reflected. "Time Bomb will enjoy getting to use his explosive capabilities." She dug through the clothing they’d brought from the academy until she found a thin woolen shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders and arms. Riddick frowned thoughtfully, he’d noticed that when River wasn’t feeling completely anchored in herself that she tended to wear things that emphasized her delicacy. His wife caught that line of thought and nodded. “Helps when others see me in skirts and dresses, looking fragile, they curb their thoughts and gentle their actions. Keeps me from becoming overwrought again.”

He nodded his understanding but picked up the pair of flat ballet slippers. “Put these on at least, don’t want your feet getting too cold.” Her smile was warm as sunlight as River did what he’d asked.

8888

Everyone was squeezed into the infirmary but for Rawhide, who was presumably piloting the ship as they came closer to Paquin. Jack’s eyes flew to River, with Riddick’s strong arm wrapped around her shoulders she looked smaller than usual. “Thanks for patching me up,” The gambler smiled slightly. “Freed Devil up to take care of Hwa Ling. It's appreciated.”

“Sorry you were both shot at all,” River’s lips twisted into a dry moue, “Tried to prevent it, but there were too many variables.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Jack agreed. “But I hear you and your man are going to leave us when we hit Paquin?”

River nodded, “Early’s mouth talked and Captain Williams did not like what he heard.” She shrugged. “Cannot stay and breathe in a miasma of hate, regardless of the delightful company otherwise.”

“I understand that, though I am sorry about the circumstances.” Jack Leland knew resolve when he heard it in a woman’s voice, “Is there anything we can do to change your mind?” His eyes flicked over the Captain and then back to Riddick and River. “I still want your help with my little problem.”

River smiled regretfully, “Jack Leland can do many things, but he cannot reverse time or make things unheard.” She shrugged, “Husband has done many things in his life. Known by another name with a lot of bad attached. Captain Williams will never see the good, sees only the bad.”

Hwa Ling frowned, “I’ve heard of Riddick,” She admitted. “Mostly through family connections. He was very well known in some circles.” Her expression and voice were carefully blank though her eyes were speculative as she stared at Riddick.

“I’ve heard of him too,” Williams was a peculiar blend of smug and annoyed. “He’s a murderer and an escaped convict.”

“No,” The bodyguard shook her head. “What I heard was he killed a government agent who was preying upon children. _Hún dàn_ would torture and rape kids as young as eight and all the way up to twelve, street kids from industrial planets. My people lost a few of our contacts to the _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ and couldn’t do anything because he was part of the government.” She bowed low to Riddick, her respect and admiration obvious.

Riddick shrugged, uncomfortable with the praise, “Not a stranger to the streets myself, kept an eye on the kids when I was working. One disappears it's odd but when the second went…couldn’t let it keep happening.” His free hand sought River’s, holding her palm against his as a talisman against the memory of those tiny broken bodies. “Didn’t care he was Alliance or a Fed, but he was high enough up that government started to holler for an arrest. Being a ranger or troubleshooter at sixteen means most folks look at you sideways anyhow. Guess I was too much trouble myself for Blue Sun to kick up a fuss. Never could stand a bully.”

“You got arrested for killing a pedophile rapist and murderer…” Devil sounded appalled.

“No,” Riddick corrected her with a shake of his head. “I’m a murderer, I hunted that man down with a single purpose, weren’t gonna turn him over, nor let him live. I only went hunting for him so I could kill him, same as I lay in wait for Early today. No intentions otherwise.”

“The difference is that you hunt monsters,” Hwa Ling murmured softly.

“Ain’t making excuses or paintin’ myself in white,” The big convict shook his head. “I’ve killed plenty of men and women who came after me. Killed inmates who tried to mess with me, killed guards for the same reason and killed to escape.” He looked at all of them. “And there’s some I’ve killed that I’ve taken great pleasure in lettin’ ‘em die slow. Don’t expect decent, law-abidin’ folks like yourselves to understand.”

“We are the Ghost and the Darkness,” River said softly, “Did you think I was innocent? That my hands were unstained? There are men I’ve watched die slowly and I’ve been happy they were suffering.” She stared at Williams and shook her head. “We are what the Alliance, what the world made us. But they made us and then they punish us for what we are.”

“For if you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners to be corrupted from their infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded from this, but that you first make thieves and then punish them.” Riddick gave the quote dryly and wondered if any of them would recognize the source besides River. He doubted it but the irony was too much to resist.

Hwa Ling and Jack both looked at him steadily as if they knew exactly what he was saying but did not comment. Devil sighed and shook her head finally, “Past is past.” She pointed out, “Ain’t harmed a one on this boat, lessen making the Cap’n’s blood pressure go up counts. Helped us ‘gainst Early and ‘gainst the law on Bernadette. Wish you’d stay for all that you’re scary quiet.”

“Devil how can you say that?” Williams demanded, “How can you know he won’t turn on you tomorrow? That she won’t take it in her head to slit your throat?” He folded his arms glaring impartially at both River and Riddick.

“Ain’t done anythin’ to harm ‘em,” Devil replied reasonably. “Stuck my foot in my mouth more’n once but Rick an’ River don’t seem to get violent over foolishness.” She shrugged, “Could do without Rick walkin’ quieter’n cat in slippers but don’t see how he can help it.”

“Cap’n, Rick only ever threatened you, an’ that was cuz you were near unforgivably insultin’ to he and his wife, but he still ain’t cut off your ears or slit your throat.” Time Bomb’s voice was a near mumble and he spoke to the floor but his words were clear enough.

“Devil and Joe are very kind to speak,” River smiled gently. “But unless Captain Williams can let go of his…dislike of my husband, and now me, we must go.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, because we do like you all. But it isn’t good for me to be around such emotions. I would have difficulty enough were I in a normal state but bearing children and suffering this…atmosphere…” She shook her head again.

“Bottom line is, we’ll get off at Paquin, get the medical supplies ya’ll need to keep everyone healthy,” Riddick’s tone was low and terse. “I tagged everything in the hold that’s ours. We just need to find a boat headed to Ezra.”

“We’ll we’re on Paquin for several days,” Jack said quietly. “I hope you’ll change your mind.”

Rick shook his head, “Not likely, not with the way things are.” He looked at Williams, “Not with River hearing that he’s been thinkin’ a callin’ up the Feds and mentionin’ he’s got a coupla fugies on board.”

Four pairs of eyes stared at the captain accusingly and he shrugged, “I gave it some thought.” He didn’t bother to deny it, “I’m still not sure it’s a bad idea. But with Jack in his own pickle I couldn’t’ be certain that it wouldn’t be more trouble than its worth.”

“Disappointing,” River sniffed derisively. She raised Ricks hand to her lips, “Speak with Ross about possible ships? I must give Devil further instructions on Jacks wound.”

“Be all right?” Riddick cast a look at Williams.

“Fine my mate,” River nodded. “You are not far away after all.”

“Yeah,” Riddick tucked her shawl more firmly around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head before he turned and headed down to the bridge.

River looked at Williams coldly, “Please excuse us. I have things I must say to Jack and Hwa Ling that I do not wish for you to hear.” Her manner was regal, as if she wore silks instead of cotton and wool. The captain simply looked at her and left the room. River visibly relaxed and moved closer to Jack’s position on the exam table/hospital bed.

Devil smiled cheerfully at the diminutive girl, “Like Joe an’ me to leave as well?”

River shook her head, “Unconcerned with your ears, Captain Williams simply roils with tension and it gives me a headache.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, “Though Joe may with to speak with Richard about Early’s ship. We were thinking it ought to blow up before we reach Paquin.”

Time Bomb’s eyes lit up and he grinned, “I’ll just go have a word with your husband Ma’am.” He hurried out of the room and River giggled.

“Only time he’s looked me in the eyes instead of my feet,” She smiled.

“We truly would like for you to stay,” Hwa Ling said quietly. “We could insist Captain Williams treat you both properly but…”

“But you cannot control his thoughts and his thoughts are what pain me,” River said gently. “Not your fault. I could tell the captain was fairly unbending when I met him. I didn’t think he would be so…” She shook her head, “Not to the point.”

“I think I would like to employ you and Rick to take care of that problem of mine,” Jack told her. “But if the two of you leave we won’t have much time to discuss the situation.”

River grinned a fast feral flash of her teeth that for a moment gave her the look of a wicked fairy. “I leave it to Rick to negotiate rates. He knows what such work is worth, to eliminate the problem at the source.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “We’ll have to get home before we can do anything.”

“On Ezra?” Hwa Ling tried to clarify.

“Furyan Residence is near Ezra, not on planet,” River’s little smile was mischievous, “Could say the Furyans foreclosed upon former occupant as payment of a debt.”

“All right,” Jack’s expression left no doubt as to his confusion while Hwa Ling looked a bit taken aback as she considered the implications of River’s words. “Should we wave you once we’re nearby?”

River nodded. “That would be best.” She tilted her head, listening and nodded, “Should be dirtside soon, just long enough for Joe to have fun.” Her smile tilted gently, “I look forward to seeing all of you again.” She picked up the databook she’d left at Jack’s beside and bowed politely to the three of them before exiting the infirmary. As an afterthought she poked her head back in and looked at them. “Please do not allow Captain Williams to contact the feds in an attempt to have my husband and I arrested. Richard would be very displeased and it would be a shame for Elizabeth to grow up without a father. Additionally you would also be arrested and that would make life difficult for everyone since your assets would be seized, including this ship.”

Jack seemed a bit startled by the advice and threat compiled into one statement but Hwa Ling nodded gravely in recognition of the warning. River smiled at the oriental woman again and nodded before leaving the galley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> There are none so blind as those who will not see. - John Heywood paraphrasing Jeremiah Chapter 5: verse 21 - Hear now this, O foolish people, and without understanding; which have eyes, and see not; which have ears, and hear not.
> 
> For if you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners to be corrupted from their infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded from this, but that you first make thieves and then punish them. - Utopia - Sir Thomas More (Saint)
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> kǒu yín (oral sex / fellatio)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> zāng tǔ (trash/muck)
> 
> mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> gǒushǐ duī (dog shit)
> 
> liàn rén (lover/sweetheart)
> 
> gǒu niáng yǎng de (son of a bitch)


	12. I Have Never Experienced Anything Like It

Rawhide looked up as River entered the bridge, his smile welcoming, “Feelin’ better?”

River shrugged slightly and moved to lean against her husband where he sat with a cortex screen. “Anything interesting?” She asked after dropping a kiss on his shaved skull.

“Few that might do us,” Riddick nodded. “An odd little boat called the Rascal Puff and a big ol’ liner called Matilda.” He pointed at the liner, “Heard a that one, and Ezra’s listed as one of their stops.” He shrugged, “There’re a few others but those are the two that jump out.”

“Rascal Puff’s a search and rescue boat,” Rawhide said over his shoulder as he guided Aces and Eights down into the atmosphere. “She goes out to Miranda and back, tryin’ to help folks as need it. Folks go on that boat know what they’re signin’ up for.”

“Not afraid of Reavers,” River said speculatively. “But Richard will not like his mate fighting when she is carrying.”

“No,” Riddick shook his head. “No, any other time I’d be fine with it, but it’s too big a risk right now.”

“The Matilda then?” River wondered.

“Yeah, maybe, don't know that we'd much like it, lotta snooty folks.” Riddick explained, “They got a first class cabin open. Just ain’t sure it would be good for your head.”

“Don't know that I want to watch my language or yours the whole trip,” River frowned. “If Rascal Puff is headed out to Miranda, Ezra would be on the way. Likelihood of meeting Reavers is low.”

“Yeah, might could sign on ‘til Ezra, offer to fight iffen they need an extra hand.” Silver eyes gleamed as they looked up at River. “Or I could keep looking, try to find something fast and anonymous.”

River nodded, tilting her head as she caught Riddick’s thought of hiding their true berth. Rawhide wouldn’t betray them but Williams was at the top of the stairs, listening to them speak. ‘ _There’s another you have in mind, the CanTankerous_ ,’ she murmured into his mind. ‘ _I like how it sounds. Daddy will like it too, and they’re hauling to Ezra, just stopped here for repairs_.’

‘ _CanTankerous it is._ ’ Riddick thought with a grin, ‘ _Iffen they don’t have anything open we’ll try the Rascal Puff, then the liner Matilda_.’

' _Will have to take Ross into our confidence since he'll be helping us haul our belongings_ ,' River pointed out. ' _But he doesn't seem to agree with Williams_.'

' _Yeah, thinkin' I'll talk it over with him after I find us a berth_ ,' Riddick took her hand in his and pressed her fingers to his lips, kissing the soft flesh on the back of her hands and the callused palms. "So Time Bomb put on a suit and he's riggin' Early's boat to explode."

"Good to hear," River smiled. "He'll have fun with that."

Rawhide chuckled, "That's 'bout the only thing would get him talkin' in front a you ma'am." He pointed out with a smile. "Now you don't take passage on any ship don't seem right, an' you give me a wave iffen you need anythin'," He offered. "Ain't got much but I got friends all over the 'Verse. Be happy to put in a good word for you iffen you need it."

"Ross has a good kind heart," River smiled her appreciate. "It will be good to see you again once we are home."

"Ain't lookin' forward to you leavin'," Rawhide said prosaically. "But can leastways hope to meet again."

8888

Riddick stopped in front of the CanTankerous and narrowed his eyes, taking in the ship. It had the air an annoyed old lady, albeit one who favored shotguns and leather pants. The ramp was down and a tall blond fellow with a slight air of Core was talking with pretty woman and a slight dark haired man. “Help you?” The blond man looked over at Riddick.

“Possibly,” Riddick nodded. “Wonderin’ if you’re takin’ on passengers? Headed out to Ezra. Got some stuff to haul along with us.”

“Well we’re headed that way,” The blond nodded, “Cap’n hadn’t mentioned having passengers. Only stopped over for a few repairs.”

Riddick nodded, “Know what that’s like,” He moved closer, studying the three of them, the woman was very pretty, with a gentle air of confidence while the dark haired man wore his hair in a long braid, with sharply defined features and watchful eyes. “Wife an’ I are tryin’ to get home. Ship we came in on is nice, but the Cap’n’s taken a dislike to me, an’ my wife’s getting’ agitated by it.” He shrugged, “Got a few days to find a berth, but I like the look of this one.”

“You’re from Ezra?” The dark haired man asked quietly.

“No,” Riddick shook his head. “Not really from anywhere. Got a place near Ezra, can get to it from the planet. We’re plannin’ on waitin’ there for our ship. Home boat is out with some payin’ work an’ couldn’t wait on us.”

“Who do you fly with?” The pilot got a little more animated, curiosity livening his eyes.

“Wife’s the pilot of Serenity, she’s a Firefly transport,” The big man smiled slightly. “Her Cap’n conceded there’s a need for ‘nother gun hand when we got married so that’s what I do. I can pilot as a backup if need be.”

“Serenity,” The blond man frowned thoughtfully, “Heard tell of a boat by that name, some crazy stories about it too.”

“Have to ask River ‘bout that,” Riddick shrugged. “Ain’t been on the boat long.” He stiffened slightly as someone brushed against him and clamped his hand down on the thin wrist sliding over his belt. Turning to glare down at the thin little girl he shook his head. “You don’ wanna be doin’ that.” He growled lightly.

“Lemme go,” Her voice was frantic but low, bright eyes huge in her face and terrified.

“Ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Riddick sighed. “Don’ mean I’m easy ‘bout bein’ robbed, specially as you ain’t any good at it.” His hold on her wrist gentled but he kept his grasp on her. “What’s your name?”

“Mei-Ling Jovovich,” She kept tugging on her wrist but his grasp was firm. “Lemme go.”

“An’ where’s your da? Or your ma?” Riddick kept his eyes on her, she was dirty, blondish hair stuffed under a cap and probably older than her size indicated. She might have been anywhere from twelve to fifteen depending on how long she’d been on the streets.

“Don’ have a da, ma’s…busy.” She lied without blinking and Riddick knew her mother was either dead or had abandoned her. She smelled of too sweet candy, fear and desperation layered over the scent of violets and sage.

“Your ma’s dead ain’t she,” Riddick sighed. “You got anybody takin’ care a you? At all? Anybody who looks out for you?” He mentally sent out a distress call to River, she wasn’t as frightening to look at as he was.

“You ain’t the law, don’ gotta answer you.” The girl snarled in a reasonable imitation of him and he sighed again.

“No, I ain’t the law. I’m just the guy you tried to pickpocket.” He said reasonably, “An’ in spite a that, I ain’t hollered, ain’t hit you, an’ I ain’t showin’ any signs a turnin’ you over. Been on the street my own self. Ain’t a life for a little girl.” He dodged a kick from tiny feet and tried to figure out why he wasn't just turning her loose.

“Ain’t a little girl.” She retorted still trying to squirm away. Riddick saw River hurrying towards them, her hand on her belly at odds with the combat boots and silk dress.

River blinked in surprise as she saw her big husband hanging onto a slender girl by the wrist, the child obviously at odds with him. “Husband,” She smiled up at him, her dark eyes twinkling in amusement. “You have found a new friend?”

“River, this is Mei-Ling Jovovich,” Riddick made introductions, ignoring the fascinated gazes of the trio on the CanTankerous. “Mei-Ling, this is my wife River Furyan. Now will you stop trying to kick me?” He dodged another blow of her feet as he had been for the past few minutes.

“Lemme go.” Mei-Ling repeated in annoyance, staring at the girl who was only a foot taller than she was. “Got places to be.”

“No you don’t.” River shook her head. “Mother died, father unknown, no siblings, left the whorehouse before you could be put to work, no desire to be forced into a life of servitude.” She touched a gentle hand to the girl’s cheek. “Smart and fast, good at hiding but the gangs will find you sooner or later. They don’t know you’re a girl yet, you’ve hidden it well but it can’t last.” She looked up at her husband. “She’s fourteen years old, she’ll begin to bloom in the next year, only been on the streets for a year. Lasted this long by being smart and keeping hidden.” She tilted her head eyeing Mei-Ling’s hands and feet. “She’s due to sprout, this next year she’ll grow, turn into a woman, and that’ll be that. The tongs will get her, or the other gangs. She’ll be forced into prostitution.”

Mei-Ling shuddered as this strange woman simply looked at her and saw all her worst fears and her past laid out like a road behind her. “Please lemme go.” She begged. “Please.”

“That won’t help you,” Riddick shook his head. “This is your lucky day.”

“Ain’t gonna whore or slave for you an’ yours anymore’n I would for that house or the tongs,” The girl spat angrily like a kitten’s claws.

“Got a beautiful wife,” The escaped convict tilted his head, “She’s more’n enough for me. Don’t need a half grown girl in my bed, an’ don’ want one.” He looked at River. “We leave her here she’ll end up in jail or worse. What do you think Dancer?”

River slid her hand into his free arm, tucking it into the crook of his elbow and leaned against his body. “He who saves one life saves the world entire,” She murmured staring at the girl. “We’re headed to Ezra. Do you have family anywhere else? Anyone who will look out for you and keep you out of a whorehouse?”

The girl could bluster in the face of the huge man but the delicate looking woman speaking so quietly was another story. “Ma never said. Got nobody I know of. Don’t mind workin’, just don’t wanna end up workin’ on my back an’ dead of some disease or beaten by a customer until I’m bleedin’ inside.”

“That what happened to your ma?” Riddick growled the question out softly.

“Tha’s why I ran,” Mei-Ling had apparently decided to be honest. “Ma always looked young, an’ the fella took ta her regular. But the last coupla times he was askin’ ‘bout me an’ I weren’t havin’ any of it. He used ta hit Ma some, but the last time…he didn’t stop until…”

River shook her head. “We won’t send you back there. And we won’t let you end up with the same fate somewhere else.” She looked at her husband easily reading his intent to find the man who’d killed the girl’s mother. “Do you know the name of the man, the one who asked after you?”

“Everybody in the house knew him,” The girl shrugged. “They all just called him sir, but I heard one of the girls talkin’ bout him and she sounded all fancified, talkin’ bout Mr. Landry.”

River nodded. “Would you like to come with us? We usually don’t stay in one place but if you wanted schooling we could find a place we stop often so we could see you if you wanted.” She tilted her head. “Up to you, but I would suggest a life other than the one you are now leading. Education will lead you out.”

Riddick sighed, “It’s up to you,” He still wasn’t sure how he’d gone from catching and trying to warn off a pickpocket to taking in a stray but the part of him that had softened when he’d met River wouldn’t let him just leave a little girl to be turned into a whore against her will. “Iffen you wanna earn some coin right now, you can go back with River to the boat we came in on, give her a hand getting there an’ back.”

“Like to be useful, just don’ wanna be a slave.” Mei-Ling was still a bit wary, but nodded her agreement. “You came in on Aces and Eights.”

“Yeah,” Riddick grinned. “Gonna ship out with CanTankerous if they’ll have us,” He turned and looked at the still staring crew. “So, this is River, my wife. An’ it’ll be three for Ezra, iffen ya’ll are takin’ on passengers.”

A woman in her thirties with her rough edges worn smooth and travel lines carved in her face approached the boat along with a tall dangerous looking man with a mustache and sidearms. “I’m Captain Kowalski, and this is Franco. You’re wantin’ passage to Ezra?”

“We are,” River nodded. “Three of us, plus cargo, not a lot but need some room for it.” She looked up at the Captain and the dark man who was obviously the gun hand.

“Wasn’t plannin’ on passengers, means we’ll have to lay in some more foodstuffs,” Captain Kowalski said slowly. “But company is always welcome, and anyone who goes from catchin’ a thief to adoptin’ is someone I’m interested to know.”

River tilted her head as she regarded the woman and then grinned widely. “Captain Daddy knows you,” She announced, “We fly with Serenity, Mal Reynolds owns it.”

The captain’s answering grin was wide and amused, and she called over to her crew. “Set up the passenger cabins, we’re takin’ ‘em on.”

“Because you recognize their ship name or their captain?” Franco asked curiously, as he strode towards the ramp.

“Anyone who flies with Malcolm Reynolds is welcome on my boat,” Kowalski declared.

“All right then,” Riddick let go of Mei-Ling, “I’ll come along with you an’ River, get our baggage, an’ get our cargo sent over. I’m thinkin’ iffen you’re at all like I was, you got but the clothes on your back an’ that’s it.” He looked at River. “She’s too small to wear your things, gonna need to get her somethin’ to wear.”

River nodded, a smile tilting her lips. “Let us pay the Captain for passage, and return to Aces and Eights. Medical supplies taken care of already, Simon had them delivered and I checked them before I left the boat. Everything is there.” She held out her free hand to Mei-Ling. “We’ll only be a little bit, get cleaned up some and go to the stores for some clothes, things you’ll need.”

“Don’ wanna be beholdin’…” Wariness showed in the bright eyes as they looked up at River.

“Ain’t beholdin’,” Riddick said abruptly as he pulled out the pouch she’d tried to take and tossed to towards the pilot. “That be enough for three?” He asked the blonde man, “Lemme know iffen it ain’t, I’ll make up the difference when we come back.” The pilot felt the weight of the pouch and blinked but managed to nod. Riddick turned back to Mei-Ling and nodded for River to start walking back to Aces and Eights. As they moved he explained a bit more, “Like I was sayin’ it ain’t bein’ beholdin’, folks helped River an’ me when we was little un’s. Now we’re helpin’ you. When you get older, you get in a good position, you can help someone else.”

“You do this a lot?” Mei-Ling asked with a wrinkle of her nose as they passed an odiferous individual.

River giggled, the light breeze of a sound that had first enchanted Riddick and now made the girl stare at her raptly. “Richard has found an abundance of family since he met his mate,” She teased her big husband. “Has a _mèi mei_ , two _ge ge’s_ and in-laws.”

“Your brothers is both younger’n me,” Riddick argued, “So they ain’t my _ge ge’s_ , though if you go by size I guess Jayne qualifies.” He shrugged, “Man’s gotta grow up sometime I guess.” He looked at River, “Some things I ain’t givin’ up though, an’ I know you’re all right with that.”

“So you what? Smoke or cuss or drink?” Mei-Ling clearly didn’t quite understand to what Riddick was referring.

“Well I cuss,” Riddick grinned. “But I don’t drink or smoke, messes with my brain too much an’ I don’t like how it feels,” He shrugged. “Naw, I just meant I got some bad habits an’ I ain’t changed ‘em. I’m a mean _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ an’ iffen someone hurts my people I tend to hurt ‘em back. Less I just kill ‘em.”

River smiled, “Very protective of his new family.” She explained to Mei-Ling.

“Huh,” The girl thought that over for a moment as they came up to Aces and Eights. “Wish you’d been around when that man was beatin’ on my ma.”

“Oh Landry’ll get his,” Riddick told her in a grim growl of a voice. “I promise you that.”

“Good.” Mei-Ling sounded satisfied at the thought, though her expression was somewhat awed as she looked up at Jack Leland’s boat. “It’s so pretty.” She looked at River. “You an’ the boat go together. Why don’t you wanna sail on her anymore?” She was obviously contrasting the CanTankerous to Aces and Eights and the old ship was coming up short.

“Captain doesn’t approve of husband’s bad habits,” River told her succinctly. “Don’t mention what ship we’re taking to anyone please.”

Mei-Ling nodded and looked around, taking in everything as they led her up the ramp and into the cargo bay. Rawhide was there with his mule carefully moving their cargo. His weathered face smiled a greeting tinged with surprise. “Ma’am, Rick,” He nodded slowly. “Friend a yourn?”

Riddick shrugged, “New friend, _yǎng nǚ_ , _mèi mei_ take your pick,” He began to give the pilot a hand moving the cargo. “Mei-Ling, go on up with River and have a shower. She’ll figure out something clean for you to wear. I’ll help Ross here move the cargo and be back in time to go shoppin’ with ya’ll.”

Mei-Ling nodded and looked from he to River and then at Ross with wide eyes. River smiled, “Apologies for our rudeness. Mei-Ling Jovovich, this is Ross MacIntosh, he’s the pilot of Aces and Eights. Rawhide, this is Mei-Ling. She’ll be coming with Rick and I.”

“Please to meet you miss,” Rawhide gave her a little bow and a tip of an imaginary hat before he continued to move the cargo. “Jack an’ Hwa Ling are in the galley, Maxx is on the bridge. Devil and Joe went on to get supplies.”

River smiled her gratitude and took Mei-Ling’s hand. “We’ll find some clothing for you to change into before you have a shower,” She said matter-of-factly. “I have a skirt and some shoes that will work for you if we double up the socks and double tie the waist, undergarments should fit well enough. Shirt will be easy, one of mine with a scarf around the waist.”

Mei-Ling nodded slowly, her eyes still wide as River led her up to the cabins, efficiently pulling out the clothing and holding it up to the girl. “I don’t uh…” She hesitated before taking the clothes from River. “Why are you…”

“Why are we doing this?” River asked with a gentle smile. “Not a lot of time,” She said quietly. “I’ll tell you when we’re on the other boat, all right? I promise.”

Mei-Ling nodded and watched as River pulled a brush and a hairband out of a travelcase pocket. “All right.” She agreed and found herself guided through the galley to the head. Two people were sitting at the table but River just smiled at them and told them she’d explain later. River pointed out the soap and shampoo and handed her a small bottle of conditioner for her hair. Stripping off her dirty clothes Mei-Ling stepped into the shower and uttered a blissful sigh at the first hot water she’d had in a year. Scrubbing off the dirt wasn’t easy but finally she started to feel clean, her hair squeaking under her fingers until she put the conditioner in it.

The head was full of steam and River was wiping down the mirror, her pale skin pink with the heat when Mei-Ling poked her head out of the shower. The dark haired girl simply smiled and handed her a towel. “I’ll crack the door a bit so the heat escapes or you’ll never get properly dry.” River suited action to word, before regarding her reflection soberly, examining her belly with an intent gaze that seemed odd to Mei-Ling.

Finally she felt dry and River took up the brush and began to work on her hair, carefully unsnarling knots from the ends and working her way up until she could pull the brush through the entire length. “Such pretty hair,” River murmured as she drew the brush through it. It was, a shade of blonde like honey, rich in color and thick, falling past Mei-Ling’s shoulders. “I’ll braid it for you if you like, that’ll keep it out of your way.”

“Please,” Mei-Ling nodded, “If it won’t take too long, your husband will be waiting on us.”

River shook her head, “He isn’t even back from the other boat yet.” She reassured the girl. “Plenty of time.” She deftly separated the thick hair into three sections and braided it down the back of the girl’s head. “All done.”

“Thank you,” Mei-Ling tried to smile, still holding onto the towel. “I’ll get dressed…”

“Don’t need my help for that,” River grinned at her. “I’ll put your other clothes in a bag to be washed.” When the girl looked surprised River shrugged one shoulder. “They’re dirty but they’re yours. Won’t throw away your belongings.” She bundled the old clothes into a laundry bag and set it outside the door before slipping out herself. Putting the clothing in with her own laundry she quickly replaced the brush, setting the cases outside the cabin door. The databook and portable sourcebox she slid into a satchel and slung over her body crosswise. Returning to the galley she slipped into the head and smiled as Mei-Ling’s head popped out of the shirt. “Scarf to tie around the waist,” River picked it up and wrapped it obi style around the girls waist and lower ribs, tucking the ends in after she knotted them. “Shoes fit all right?”

“Little big but the ties and the socks help,” Mei-Ling nodded as she flexed her feet. “Nice to have the room.”

“Then we are ready,” River smiled. “We will prevail upon Richard to carry the luggage down, he worries I will try to do it myself.” She opened the door and led the girl out to the galley where Jack and Hwa Ling still sat.

“Would like to introduce friends to new daughter and/or little sister,” River smiled. “Mei-Ling, this is Jack Leland, and Hwa Ling.” She tilted her head, “Jack, Hwa Ling, this is Mei-Ling Jovovich.”

“Two aren’t enough for you River? You want a head start on a third?” Jack chuckled a bit, his side still paining him some in spite of the meds he’d been given.

Mei-Ling blinked at the older girl, “You got two kids already?”

River patted her belly, the gentle swell of her twins visible beneath her silk dress. “Twins carried here,” She explained quietly. “First time as a mother.”

Mei-Ling blinked, “No wonder he don’t want you carryin’ cases and such,” She looked at the satchel. “Should let me carry that.”

“Need this with me,” River shook her head and regarded her two recently made friends. “Counting on you to call if you have need of us,” She reminded them. “Wave us when you’re near Ezra.”

“Promise,” Jack nodded. “Planning on laying low until then, least until we’re on the rim proper.”

“Sound thinking,” River nodded. Taking Mei-Ling’s hand she tugged the girl along until they reached the common area between the cabins. Captain Williams arrived at the top of the stairs from the bridge just as Riddick entered from the balcony over the cargo bay. The two males eyed each other and Riddick sneered at the Captain before turning his gaze to the two girls.

Williams bowed slightly to River, “God speed on your journey. It is a sadness to see you go.”

River rolled her eyes, “ _Māo kū hào zi_.” She retorted, “Just try not to let your foolishness endanger Jack Leland.” Williams flushed angrily but simply stalked into the galley muttering to himself.

“We’re all set to go,” Riddick told them, “Rawhide’s already headed back out for his supplies an’ all we gotta do is take our luggage over to the new boat.” He eyed the satchel River wore and bent down to grab the luggage, easily carrying the cases. “This one’s near empty might could use it for Mei-Ling’s,” He suggested, the case they'd taken from Wing hanging from his fingers as they began the walk down the stairs.

“Great minds think alike,” River smiled. “Only a few things in it, those can be moved to another case.”

“All right then,” Riddick looked at Mei-Ling, “You keep hold of River an’ River’ll keep hold a me. Don’ wanna lose either a my girls.”

River held out her hand for Mei-Ling as they walked down the ramp and tucked her hand into her husband’s arm. “Caution mostly needless, but husband is very protective,” She explained as Riddick walked purposefully towards their new ship. “Captain Williams does not like my husband so we have not told him what ship we are taking.”

“But that man, Rawhide, he knows,” Mei-Ling pointed out with an air of slight confusion.

River smiled down into bright brown eyes. “Ross fought for the Independents, lost family to Reavers, sympathizes with River and Rick Furyan. Safe for him to know.”

“And the others?” Mei-Ling remembered the elegant couple in the galley and the captain.

“What they don’t know they cannot repeat,” River shrugged. “Probably wouldn’t, but they trust the captain. So does Rawhide but he also knows when it's wiser to be silent.”

Riddick chuckled, “Makes me wish I owned a ship, love to have that man flyin’ for us.”

“Could buy a boat if Richard likes,” River teased.

“Nah, too much trouble for a ne’er do well like me,” He shook his head as they came up to the CanTankerous. The ramp was down and he walked up slowly, holding River and Mei-Ling back. “Hello?”

River tilted her head thoughtfully and looked at Mei-Ling, “See? Very protective of his girls.” She was rewarded with a shy grin.

“Hey!” The dark haired man with the braids they’d seen earlier called a greeting as he hurried across the hold. “Sorry ‘bout that, just gettin’ your cargo squared away in one of the smaller holds.” He held out his hand. “Johnny Hawkshadow, ships mechanic.”

“Richard Furyan,” Riddick let go of a bag’s handle and extended his now free hand. “This is my wife River, and you’ve sorta met Mei-Ling.”

“New _yǎng nǚ_ or _mèi mei_ ,” River said with a smile. “Titles are undecided as yet.”

“Well Cap’n Kowalski’s still getting a few things settled as far as our cargo goes, may have picked up another job.” The mechanic tilted his head as he looked at Riddick. “Furyan ain’t a name folks hear too often,” He offered thoughtfully.

“My wife and I took a new name when we got married. Let go a our pasts,” Riddick told him. “Chose a name that reflected who we are.” River stepped up beside him, one hand touching her belly protectively. “Mind iffen we put our bags in the cabins? Gotta head out ‘fore we hit the black, get Mei-Ling some clothes that fit her good.”

“I’ll show ya on up,” Johnny nodded his thoughtful look unfading. “Hope ya don’t mind my askin’, don’t mean ta bother ya none.”

“Don’t mind the questions, just ain’t promised to answer,” Riddick flashed a wicked grin at the man as he led them up a set of stairs and down a long hallway. Another set of stairs down and they were in the passenger area.

“There’s two rooms with two beds, one room with one,” Johnny gestured to the rooms. “I ‘spect Miss Mei-Ling would like the single.”

River nodded, “Almost a woman, should have her own room.” She looked at the girl. “You will be comfortable?”

Mei-Ling nodded slowly, “I think so, never had a room to myself before.” She eyed the two adults with a shrewd gaze older than her years, “Seems like ya’ll need a room to yourself though. Bein’ married an’ all.”

Riddick chuckled, a wicked sound that sent chills over River’s skin, “Now I know you’re my relation,” He looked at Mei-Ling approvingly. “Smart girl.”

“The wife is a genius,” River reminded him, “Mei-Ling could be her relation.”

Riddick laughed again as he put the bags in the room across the hall from Mei-Ling’s cabin. “Guessin’ this’ll be a long runnin’ argument.” He shut the door and took the satchel off of River’s shoulder, slinging it across his own body. “All right, let’s go get my womenfolk some fripperies and suchlike.”

Mei-Ling shook her head worriedly, “Don’t need much, don’ wanna cost ya too much,” She offered when they left the boat, waving goodbye to Johnny as he took a seat on the ramp.

“Daughter should not worry,” River shook her head. “New parents have an excess of funds,” She winked at the girl. “Picked a very good target to rob.”

The blonde girl blushed and ducked her head, “Just was hungry s’all.” That had Riddick stopping dead in his tracks and River flushing in chagrin.

“When’s the last time you ate _nī zi_?” Riddick looked down at her.

“Yester’ morn’,” She whispered.

“Change a plans,” Riddick pulled out the databook and cursed putting it back in. “Where’s a good place to eat, somewhere’s you can get somethin’ good for you?” He asked the girl.

“There’s street vendors all over,” Mei-Ling looked confused and glanced at River who’d taken the databook back out and was scanning through the cortex, searching for restaurants.

“Have you heard of Louie Teng’s?” River asked thoughtfully.

“Too fancy for me,” Mei-Ling shook her head.

Riddick grinned and looked down at his clothes and then at River and Mei-Ling. He hadn’t worn cargo pants, guessing that looking like a gun hand would draw attention if he left the docks for some reason and his shirt was fairly nice. “Can you get us in Dancer?”

“Already done,” River smiled and handed him the data book. “Let’s get a cab and we’ll get there a bit early.”

Riddick’s grin tilted wickedly and he wrapped one arm around Mei-Ling and the other around River. “Let’s go eat, and then we’re gonna buy out the shops.”

8888

River smiled as she helped Mei-Ling put her new things away. Riddick had escorted them back to the boat, kissed her hard on the mouth and loped off into the crowd, purpose and grace epitomized. Between the two of them, and the portable sourcebox, the location and profession of Mr. Landry was no longer a mystery. Riddick had actually been apologetic that River couldn't come with him, but they couldn't leave Mei-Ling alone when she was so new to their family.

"Where did Rick go?" Mei-Ling wiggled her toes in her new shoes and regarded River with bright brown eyes clouded with worry. "Is he mad?"

"Richard went to deal with some business," River smiled as reassuringly as she could. "He isn't angry. Simply doesn't want to be gone from his girls long and so hurries away."

"He didn't look happy when he left," Mei-Ling followed River into the woman's room, watching from her seat on the second bed as River began unpacking the travel cases. "Seemed... kinda... well, the opposite of happy."

"Enjoys his work," The dark haired woman smiled serenely as she listened to her husbands mind, he was trailing Landry now. "Simply wishes to accomplish his goals quickly and well." She picked up the databook and found a map of the city, mentally giving Riddick an alternate route.

"You would have gone with him if it weren't for me," The blonde girl remarked, her gaze too knowing for someone so young.

"Perhaps," River didn't lie. "But as I said before, husband is very protective. First time wife has been with child. Perhaps Richard would have insisted I stay behind."

"But you'd go with him if you weren't pregnant." Mei-Ling looked at the slender woman, her belly not quite protruding but not flat either, "So why'd you get pregnant?"

River sent the girl a dry look. "Lived in a whorehouse but doesn't know why a woman becomes pregnant?" She asked, "Gaps in education."

"I know how," Mei-Ling was a little exasperated. "An' I know there's ways to not get knocked up."

"Not in a position to take precautions," River shrugged. "Also didn't wish to deny husband. Needed him very much." She sat and regarded the girl thoughtfully. "Work took us away from our home ship." She began to explain. "Not the sort of work that is encouraged by family but work they know we are both capable of doing." She took Mei-Ling's hand and patted it. "Got into a difficult situation and had to get out of it."

"So you had sex?" Mei-Ling sounded as if she thought the two adults were idiots.

"Stuck," River shrugged, "In a position where to do anything but act as a normal married couple was very dangerous. Not normal, but still in love. Still married. Still needed each other, comfort, affection, possession, to feel safe in each other's arms."

"And you got carried away," The bright eyes were still a little too knowing. "Had a girl at the house thought she was in love. Turned out she was just stupid. Miscarried two months in. She was lucky. The guy was no where to be found."

River shuddered at the thought and shook her head, "Richard would never abandon me." She said firmly, her voice quiet but resolved in her faith. "Did not wish to leave us now. But also unwilling to let the business go. So compromise. Do the job quickly and well. Be certain it is done. And return to the boat."

"Why did you folks take me up?" Mei-Ling asked, "Ya'll said you'd explain on the boat." She reminded River.

"Went to school at fourteen, special school," River began. "Richard was an orphan, left for dead at birth. Grew up in foundling homes, on the streets, jailed at sixteen, hard life." She shrugged, "Special school wasn't so much special as bad. Hurt me there. My brother got me out when our parents would have left me in. He took me away to Serenity. Found family there, helped me, healed me. And let me find my way." She smoothed a strand of hair out of Mei-Ling's eyes. "On Persephone my new Momma and I got onto the wrong boat. Richard was on the same boat and it crashed on a planet. The planet was dangerous and we had to work together to escape. Richard hadn't ever met anyone who would trust him until me and Momma. Never had anyone help him the way crew and family of Serenity had helped me."

"So ya'll helped each other...an' then what...ya'll sparked?" Mei-Ling sounded as if she didn't quite believe it.

"Four days until rescue," River explained. "Four days without sleep, without much food, with monsters that came out at night. Four days of watching each other's backs, learning to trust. Like going through a war. Five of us escaped the planet. Momma, Ciara, Imam, Richard and River." She smiled gently, "Could see in him," she touched her finger to Mei-Ling's forehead, "Saw the beauty of the man, the tiger that would not be tamed, the Darkness that would wrap around me and keep me for his own. Would love the girl who could dance with a sword and shoot guns but had trouble eating an ice planet."

"You cain't eat an ice planet?" Mei-Ling giggled a bit and River smiled.

"Exactly," She agreed. "But the strength in him, the man who survived birth and the streets and Slam isn't intimidated by me. And I love that he is strong and doesn't want or need a weak helpless Core woman. He loves the strength in me. Loves the woman he saw on planet. Loves the genius who doesn't always talk straight. No one else but family ever did. But even though I was nearly twenty when I met him, family all thought of me as a child still. Richard sees a woman."

"What does that hafta do with helpin' me?" The girl wanted to know, "Don' see how you two fallin' in love leads to helpin' me."

"Crew helped me, became my family." River patted Mei-Ling's hand, "I helped Richard, and became his wife. We help you, we gain a daughter, or a sister..." She shrugged, "Someday maybe you will be able to help someone else."

"That's..." Mei-Ling shook her head in frustration, "It sounds crazy."

"Something of which I have often been accused," River's smile was wry. "Richard won't take much more than a couple of hours. Why don't we go over what sort of education you've had while we wait for him?"

8888

Riddick strode through the streets and smirked as he walked past fancy couples on their way to the Opera House and others headed for less genteel pursuits. Landry hadn't been as rich as Atherton Wing, but he'd had a nice little house along with a very good safe full of gemstones rather than cash. He'd beaten the hell out of the man and known that several organs had been ruptured, internal bleeding an absolute certainty before he'd sliced the man's throat. Packing up the man's sourcebox, databooks and the safe's contents had taken a little time but he'd thought it was worthwhile considering River might like to go through the tech.

So here he was walking through a nice part of town with a satchel on one shoulder and a duffle bag slung over the other. He wasn't completely out of place but he'd be easier when he got back to the docks. The hardest part had been figuring out where to dump the body. Luckily River had done a little research about that and he'd been able to find a seedy area near the lake easily enough. But it was a fair walk and he was anxious to get back to the boat, didn't like doing this sorta thing without River anymore. Wasn't as much fun or nearly as satisfyin' if she wasn't around to help out or comment on what the person he was killing happened to be thinking. He also couldn't be absolutely certain what was safe to take and what wasn't. Granted River'd been able to give him a good idea through their bond but it wasn't the same.

"When'd I get so gorramn soft?" He muttered to himself as he walked up the ramp of the new boat. "When it ain't fun goin' out lessen my wife's along?" There was a quiet chuckle from the shadows and Johnny walked out of the back cargo room. "You live down in the cargo bay?" Riddick wondered.

"Just seems like when we're dirtside," Johnny shrugged, "Your girls are still in their cabins." He said quietly. "Seem pretty nice." His dark eyes regarded Riddick thoughtfully. "Don't go bringin' trouble down on 'em now."

Riddick pushed his goggles back so his silver eyes gleamed in the dim light of the bay and regarded the mechanic with a thoughtful glance of his own. "You don' know me," he said finally, "An' anyone can see my wife's a lady. An' lil girls shouldn' hafta know 'bout the things Mei-Ling has seen. So I ain't gonna address what you just said."

"Furyan," Johnny's voice was even quieter, "Guess I see where you got the name." He began to walk up the stairs, Riddick following him. "There's stories my folks told me, 'bout other tribes what left Earth That Was, left long before my ancestors did. Tribes that found their own place, an' had it taken from 'em just like alla our lands were taken back on Earth That Was."

River appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to the passenger quarters, "Legends have truth to them," She said quietly, ignoring the looks from the crew in the galley and the Captain walking up from the bridge, her brown eyes showing a slight gleam of silver in the shadows of the stairwell. "Richard must lay down his burdens and rest before the meal." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "A wash might not come amiss either."

Riddick couldn't help but laugh despite the odd looks his eyes were getting from the crew and captain, "You have a nap yet today?"

"No, too much to do," River shook her head. "Tired though," She admitted as she led the way down the stairs.

"Well we'll all lie down then," Riddick followed her down. "Maybe you can give me a hand with that wash." His voice echoed weirdly in the stairwell and the captain looked at Johnny curiously. River's reply was lost as the couple entered their room.

Kowalski looked at Johnny, "Were his eyes glowin'? An' hers too?"

Johnny shrugged, "His maybe, but legends 'bout Furyan's say that's a possibility." He took a seat at the table and regarded Reina. "You ever hear a anything like it? Medically I mean?"

"There are...stories," Reina nodded her green eyes thoughtful. "There are descendants that intermarried, so the traits are more pronounced. Supposedly, along with superior night vision, the other four senses are acute. If Mr. Furyan and his wife deliberately took that name it might be that they both have superior abilities."

"Well until the man causes trouble it ain't our business." Kowalski shrugged off the issue.

Franco sat in his corner and regarded the captain thoughtfully but remained silent as he considered just where he'd heard of folks as could see in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> He who saves one life saves the world entire - Schindler's List
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> ge ge’s (big brothers)
> 
> gǒu niáng yǎng de (son of a bitch)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
> Māo kū hào zi (the cat weeps for the dead mouse/crocodile tears)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
> nī zi (little girl)


	13. Only the Impossible Parts...Really Happened

River opened the cases Riddick had brought and regarded him with a smile, "Wishes to own property on Paquin?" She asked curiously. "Could be arranged. Certainly would be handy."

"Yeah, lets," Riddick chuckled. "If nothin' else, be good to have another safehouse for Zoe and the kids. It's a nice house. Ain't overly big but it’s got a garden,” He told her, stripping down to his shorts.

"I'll start working on it," River smiled. "Likelihood of body being found in the next week is eighty percent. Get cleaned up and I'll work on this while you do."

"They tell you what the shower rotations are?" Riddick asked as he grabbed a set of clean cargos and shorts.

"Just that while we're docked there aren't any limits but in the Black we get ten minutes and then the water cuts off." River shrugged, "Similar to Serenity, will have to wash hair every other day."

"Yeah," Riddick chuckled. "Oh well, leastways it'll feel like home."

"Go clean up," River wrinkled her nose teasingly. "I'll put your things in the laundry bag." She watched her husband leave, his indifference to his near nudity apparent, and chuckled as she opened the portable sourcebox.

Not long afterward Mei-Ling entered the room her eyes wide. “Does he always walk around like that?” The girl wondered.

“Hmm?” River blinked at her, “Sorry?”

“Rick, does he always…” Mei-Ling blushed, “He was almost naked.”

“Not accustomed to nudity?” River tilted her head trying to figure that one out.

“Whorehouses usually have a lot of naked women,” Mei-Ling clarified still blushing. “The men weren’t, uh… men were customers…they didn’t…”

“Oh,” River chuckled a bit. “I see, I think.” She thought back to when she’d first seen her husband and a wicked little smile curved her lips. “He’s fairly impressive for someone who’s never seen a naked man.”

“What did you think when you saw your first…” Mei-Ling dared to ask, her cheeks still pink.

“Got a few looks when I was about seventeen,” River grinned. “Captain got hornswoggled and ended up naked. Found out Captain Daddy had a tattoo.” She giggled and shook her head. “Impressive physique for father figure but not appropriate for romance.” She was conscious of Riddick snarling in her head about that bit of information not in anger but a teasing approximation of it, reminding her that she was supposed to ogle him not the captain.

“Was he handsome?” Mei-Ling wanted to know, her eyes bright with curiosity.

“I suppose,” River shrugged, “Never thought on him that way.” When Mei-Ling’s nose wrinkled in disappointment River elaborated, “Captain came over all paternal and protective from day one. Other men on the boat were nice, Wash was funny, Jayne was…very masculine if crude. And the last was my brother. All very handsome in their own way, but all firmly…family.” She shrugged, “And I was more than a little crazy. That didn’t exactly encourage romantic inclinations on anyone’s part.”

“Crazy?” Mei-Ling seemed uneasy for the first time.

River shrugged her unconcern, “The school that wasn’t a good school made me a little crazy for a while. There was a surgical procedure that altered my body chemistry. But my brother figured out what vitamins would help and now I do meditation and have supplements to maintain the proper levels.”

“So you’re all right now?” The girl still seemed a little worried.

Riddick entered the room, his lower body decently covered by his cargo pants, still toweling off his upper body and wiping shaving cream off his head and jaw. “Problem was Furyan’s got better’n average senses Mei-Ling. And the _hún dàn’s_ who decided to mess with her brain went and jacked with her sense of smell and hearing and such. River’s got Furyan blood, just like me, so…” He hung the towel over the back of a chair to dry and kissed the top of River’s head, “Well they didn’t get it quite right.”

“Hence crazy until my _ge ge_ figured out how to fix me.” River ignored the sourcebox in favor of watching her husband pull on a muscle tee and sighed when his chest was covered up. “Husband, Mei-Ling is unused to large expanses of male flesh. Much female flesh apparently but men were...shy at the House.”

Riddick took a look at Mei-Ling’s face, saw the blush that had again turned her cheeks red and chuckled wickedly. “Warned ya I got bad habits, _nī zi_.” He stretched out on the bed behind River and put his hand on her belly, feeling her breath and the tiny heartbeats beneath his fingers. “An’ what’s this I hear ‘bout you getting a good look at Mal’s _pì gu_ and other assorted parts?”

“Told you about the job on Bellopheron,” River reminded him. “What did you think I meant when I said Captain Daddy had been exposed to the elements?”

“Not that,” Riddick groused, “Long's your innocent eyes weren’t overly impressed I can live with it.”

“Never told me what you thought,” Mei-Ling reminded River when it appeared the woman was going to work on the sourcebox again. River looked up, her dark gaze confused for a moment and Mei-Ling elaborated. “When you actually could you know, think proper about everything, what did you think?”

“Wondered how in the gorram world men walk with all that between their legs,” River told her new daughter frankly, making the younger girl giggle. “Finally understood why men act like stupid _chǔn lǘs_ all the time.” Mei-Ling looked confused and River explained, “Men have a _jī ba_ and a brain. Not enough blood to run both at the same time.”

Mei-Ling’s giggles drowned out Riddick’s grumbling of abuse and being outnumbered by his women. “It does explain much,” She agreed tilting her head so she could look at her new brother/daddy. “Does that mean even Rick is a _chǔn lǘ_ sometimes?”

“All men are,” River nodded. “Husband is no exception, though he is exquisitely self-controlled when it comes to behavior. Still foolishly resisted all my attempts to court him at first.”

“Stubborn, not stupid,” Riddick corrected, his hand still caressing her belly. “Ain’t ever had anyone just…believe in me like you Dancer. Couldn’ believe it at first, didn’ trust it. ‘Specially since I couldn’t get you offa my mind and I’s s’posed to be thinkin’ ‘bout getting’ us all offa that gorram planet. Ain’t easy on a man ta have a _là mèi_ flirtin’ with him when he’s tryin’ to think ‘bout survivin’.”

“Oh yes,” River teased as she broke through the sourcebox’s password encryption, “So easy for the girl, never believed in love at first sight and then falls head over heels for a bad man.”

“What did you think of Rick then? When you saw him? I mean when you first saw him, not when you, uh,” Mei-Ling began to blush again.

“Felt him at first,” River smiled in reminiscence a soft dreamy look in her eyes. “Could feel his strength, warmth and…” She sighed, “Hard to explain, but sensing Richard…it was as if I were buffeted about by winds and he was shelter, or a rock in the middle of an ocean.” She covered his hand on her belly with her own. “I knew he wouldn’t ever be afraid of what I could do.”

“People were afraid of you?” Mei-Ling looked and sounded confused and River smiled sadly.

“River’s a genius,” Riddick said quietly, “Not just super smart, a real genius, can do all sortsa stuff in her head. So you take that an’ add in alla the stuff that school did to her, an’ her extra senses…she can figure stuff out…it can scare folks. ‘Specially folks just expectin’ a little girl.” He chuckled, “An’ she’s the best I ever seen with a sword.”

“So when I finally saw Richard, after feeling and knowing all of that…” River shivered a bit, “I just…” She caressed the hand touching her belly and smiled. “He had to wear these awful goggles to protect his eyes. But he was so…powerful.”

“He’s big,” Mei-Ling obviously didn’t see what River was getting at.

“Strong, fast, very intelligent, superior abilities,” The dark haired woman smiled at the girl. “Powerful man who would not bend under the rules of others, has his own code, his own law. Wouldn’t care what others thought of him so long as he was satisfied with himself. He’s dangerous and wonderful.” She looked at her husband lounging like a great cat on the bed, one hand touching her as if to reassure himself she was there in spite of the promise of his eyes. “And such a _shuài gē_ , never saw a man like him. Wanted to touch immediately and I don’t…generally wish to touch strangers. But he didn’t seem like a stranger to me.”

Mei-Ling pursed her lips and her bright eyes speared Riddick, "Then what did ya think a her, iffen you were tryin' to stay away from her..." She was obviously trying to understand their relationship, they were so obviously different in their backgrounds and appearance.

"At first, couldn't see much of her," Riddick tapped the dark glass of his goggles with one finger. "These got busted an' the sun was so gorram bright, had ta keep my eyes closed. So I's goin' off what I could hear an' smell." He smiled slightly, "She smelled like silk an' honey an' apples an' steel an' blood. Smelled good to me, unlike any other woman." He stroked River's belly and shifted, curving his body around hers so his legs supported her back and he could watch River's face. "An' she laughed, this sound like nothin' I'd ever heard, little giggle felt like a fresh breeze blowin' through hell." Riddick's free hand stroked up River's back to trace the tattoo under her dress. "An' I knew I's in trouble. Wanted to see, touch, taste her... had trouble stayin' away an' thinkin' on anythin' sides her."

"Did pretty well at it," River reminded him pertly as her fingers flew over the sourcebox's keyboard. "Managed to resist my attempts at courtship for almost a day, even tried to scare me away."

"For all the good it did," Riddick chuckled, "She's got a man twice her size, holdin' her 'gainst the bulkhead of a busted boat, an' snarlin' in her face 'bout why she's doin' what she's doin'." He shook his head, in amusement at his own behavior. "An' her heartrate don't even jump. She just talks ta me normal an' all."

"Got you to think on me more," River said smugly. Her fingers clicked the keys with finality and she grinned. "Done."

"It's ours?" Riddick blinked and pushed his goggles up, ignoring the light until he found the specs that made it easier on folks to see his eyes. "That quick?"

"Wasn't hard. No encryption beyond the password, and it was easy enough to move things around." River shrugged and covered her mouth as she yawned. "Very tired now though."

"Yeah, thought you might be gettin' there," Riddick nodded, sitting up and moving to put the sourcebox away. "Mei-Ling, you feelin' tired? I tend ta lay down with River when she's nappin', you don' feel like it, got a databook you can read iffen you like."

"River set me a lesson about history," Mei-Ling stood. "I could study that in my room."

"Don't study too hard now," Riddick chuckled. "Read some a the stories we got loaded in there too. Good ones on there." He watched his wife pulling off her boots and shook his head, "We'll be awake in a coupla hours, River just needs ta nap some."

"Babies make you tired," Mei-Ling said quietly. "Thank you."

"Ain't done much ta be thanked for," Riddick drew the blanket back and took the pillow from the other bed.

"Whatever else happens, I ain't gonna be a whore on Paquin," Mei-Ling said with a dignity older than her years. "I'm glad about that."

"Yeah, me too," Riddick touched a strand of her blonde hair, a strangely gentle smile curving his lips. "Go on and read your history now." His grin slanted wickedly, "An' if you hear any noise...plug your ears...some things little girls shouldn't hear from their daddies."

"Grew up in a whorehouse Rick," Mei-Ling retorted. "Might not have seen a naked man, but I've heard plenty a sex."

"I'll keep that in mind." Riddick chuckled as Mei-Ling left and turned to see River pulling off most of her outer layers. "We are in real trouble with that one," He told River as he closed the door.

"Richard will be in trouble if he does not hold his mate," River frowned as she regarded her undergarments and shrugged finally, keeping them on.

"Tell me though, why we was tellin' her the nice version a how we met?" Riddick climbed into the bed and turned so he could wrap his arms around River as she spooned up to him.

"Very frightened still," River yawned. "Comforted her to ask questions, to hear us talk, about impressions, how we met, what we think of each other. Thinks we're too good to be true, hopes we are not, but disinclined to trust completely."

"Yeah, know what that's like," Riddick sighed.

"Just have to show her." River yawned again and closed her eyes. Within moments she was nearly asleep and Riddick was staring down at his wife, still stroking her hair and trying to figure out how he'd ended up with an adopted daughter. Shrugging he closed his eyes, he wasn't gonna throw the girl out, so why drive himself crazy following that maze in his head. "Richard must sleep," River murmured against his skin. "Loud thoughts."

"I know," Riddick pulled her closer. "Quietin' down now." He relaxed and settled into a half sleep half waking state, part of him aware of the others on the ship and how little he could trust anyone with the woman in his arms.

8888

If the crew of CanTankerous was surprised by the changed appearance of their passengers most of them were too polite or blasé to show it. Riddick was cleanshaven, his goggles exchanged for his specs and Mei-Ling had changed from her borrowed clothing into a miniature version of Riddick’s gear, albeit in more feminine colors, cargo pants and a teeshirt, though her shirt had actual sleeves whereas his was more of a workout tank than a proper shirt. But they’d first seen Mei-Ling when she was scrapping with Riddick, her clean face was more of a surprise than her clothing.

River came as the biggest shock, gone was the silk dress and shawl, and the flowing hair down her back. She wore a tank top similar to her husbands and a pair of pants like his but without as many pockets and, to the keen eye, insets along the inseam to allow for easy movement. The boots were the only thing unchanged as she’d pulled her hair back into a damp braid and slung her gunbelt around her waist, sidearm included.

Captain Kowalski stood and gave River a little wink, she’d known that Reynolds’ pilot couldn’t be the fragile creature she’d appeared to be on the docks. “Folks, welcome, hope you’re all rested up?”

“Feeling much better thank you,” River smiled at the captain. “And all your business has been arranged?”

“It has at that,” Kowalski grinned openly. “Folks, this here is Colin Fulton, he’s our pilot and you won’t find a better man on the stick for my money.” The tall blond man nodded politely, his blue eyes taking in Riddick’s muscles, Mei-Ling’s curious eyes and River’s gun. The captain continued, gesturing to the elegant looking woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, an air of grace about her. “This is Doctor Reina Li-Xue Quartermaine, she travels with us.”

“I’m a Guild physician,” Reina’s eyes had gone to the slight swell of River’s belly and she raised her eyes to River questioningly. River nodded slightly and Reina smiled. “I’m fully certified by MedAcad so if you have any ailments or needs please don’t hesitate to see me,” She offered.

Riddick let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding and nearly smiled at the pretty doctor. “We truly ‘preciate that,” He said quietly.

“Johnny tells me ya’ll have met already, but just so’s you know he’s our crack mechanic,” The captain continued the introductions. “Keeps the old girl in the air and flyin’ faster than she should.” Johnny nodded briefly, his eyes still slightly watchful.

“And this here’s Franco de Salvo,” Kowalski finished with the tall unhandsome man with the mustache and sidearms. “He’s what you might call our gunhand,” Her mouth twisted wryly, “I understand that’s also part of your duties on Serenity Mr. Furyan so’s you understand the need.”

River nodded gravely keeping her eyes on Franco, “That we do.” She agreed.

“Hadn’t you better give the gun back to your husband?” Franco chuckled as he settled himself against the wall by the table. “Little thing like you could hurt herself with a firearm like that.”

“Ain’t my gun,” Riddick drawled a smirk shaping his face. “Belongs to River, ain’t met a better shot than my wife, ‘ceptin’ maybe her _ge ge_.”

“Little girl like her?” Franco scoffed. His crew was beginning to look uncomfortable as the tall man blustered but Riddick just shrugged while River looked up at the tall man with a twinkle in her eye. “Shouldn’t let her play with guns.”

River tilted her head thoughtfully. “Guns are the least preferred weapon,” She said quietly, “Given a choice I prefer a sword or knives. Also an expert at unarmed combat. Spar with husband daily.” She took a seat and tugged Mei-Ling down beside her while Riddick lounged against the wall behind her, one hand drifting down to his wife’s shoulder to play with her braid.

“Don’ b’lieve it for a minute,” Franco shook his head. “Guns is one thing, an’ ya might be a fair shot. Doubt it though,” He added. “But brawlin’? Toe ta toe fightin’ wit’ knives? Little thing like you wouldn’t last five minutes.”

River regarded the man before her, her dark eyes flickering over him as she stretched her mind out to read him. Big man, blustery, thinks he’s the best at everything, used to be wealthy but fortunes had been reversed and now he works for coin just like any other gun hand. He liked his crew though, liked the boat, liked being needed and having the chance to help his family out of the hole they’d gotten in. “Shouldn’t make assumptions,” She finally said in a mild voice. “The female of the species is more deadly than the male.”

“The hell you say,” Franco rolled his eyes. Kowalski sighed deeply and smacked him on the shoulder as she went past him to fetch the meal off the cooker.

“Franco shut up before you end up eatin’ those words,” The captain told him flatly. “Anyways folks, you got the run of your quarters, feel free to visit the galley anytime you like. Have to ask that you try and keep outa folks way but you can go near anywhere you like. We ain’t a big boat so we don’t got a lotta space an’ it ain’t nice to keep ya’ll cooped up the whole trip.”

“How long before we make Ezra?” Riddick asked quietly taking the plate River had handed him.

“Long’s we don’t gotta make any unscheduled stops we’ll get there pretty quick,” The captain was obviously unwilling to commit to specifics. “CanTankerous goes faster’n any other ship a her class.”

“Problematic though, increased speed means increased difficulties with the main drive,” River murmured, her voice meant mostly for her husband’s ears. Riddick made a noise of acknowledgement in his throat and looked at the Captain.

“What’re the odds we run into problems with the engine?” He asked flatly.

“Odds are hard to call Mr. Furyan,” Johnny answered the question in his quiet voice. “If you sail a Firefly you know the older models require some tweakin’. But they’re better than the new stuff Alliance is puttin’ out, alla the extras that drain the fuel and strain the drive.”

“Husband worries,” River interjected, her voice still gentle, though her dark eyes fastened to the mechanic, “Far from home, from family.”

“We’ll get you back to Sergeant Reynolds, don’t you worry,” Captain Kowalski offered her reassurances and River nodded.

“As I understand it, Mal ain’t a sergeant anymore,” Riddick’s voice was a quiet growl of warnin’, “You meet the man, ya call him captain, ya call him Reynolds or Mal, or sir, but he ain’t a sergeant.”

“Last time he was a Sergeant was at Serenity Valley,” River was carefully eating her meal. “Not good memories there Captain Kowalski, best to just call him captain. We’re all just folks now.”

“He’s that…” Kowalski plainly wasn’t certain what word to use.

“Lost most of his people,” River looked the captain in the eye. “Lost his faith. Miranda shook the world, took people from us but we found other things. Found something to believe in but it was at a terrible cost.” She shuddered and Riddick ignored his food to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. River touched his knuckles with her fingertips, a silent thanks for his support, and took a deep breath. “Malcolm Reynolds is Captain of Serenity, my adopted _Bà ba_. He’s Captain of a ship same as you.”

“Miranda?” Colin exchanged a look with Johnny and regarded River with an intense blue gaze. “Haven’t heard anyone speak on Miranda like that before.” His voice wasn’t quite challenging but it did hold a question.

“Haven’t ever met someone who’s walked amongst the dead,” River shrugged complacently and finished her meal. Riddick put his plate down beside hers and looked at Mei-Ling who had gobbled down her meal and seconds while they’d been talking. The girl spooned one last bite into her mouth and nodded to her new guardian that she was finished. River stood and gathered the plates, scooting past her daughter and Reina to put them in the cleaner. “Should wave Serenity,” She suggested to the captain as the crew simply stared at her. “Captain Daddy can explain.”

She began to follow her family out of the galley and turned back to look at the Captain, Riddick sent Mei-Ling on downstairs and stood behind his wife. “Someone called Mal Sarge and asked a favor for a dead man. Tried to use Daddy’s duty to his men. Ended in death.” Her voice changed, imitating the accent of a boy called Tracey, ”‘When you can’t walk you crawl, and when you can’t do that…well you know the rest. Tell my folks I’m at peace an’ all. An’ make sure my eyes is closed’.”

“When you can’t walk you crawl and when you can’t do that,” Riddick put a hand on his wife’s shoulder as he spoke the words, “You find someone to carry you.”

Kowalski echoed the words softly and nodded. “I’ll remember to call him captain.”

River smiled gratefully. “Thank you Ma’am.”

8888

Riddick watched River carefully as she walked down to their cabin and sat exhausted on the bed. Mei-Ling was eyeing her with concerned brown eyes. “Dancer?” He asked quietly, “Wanna fill me in?”

“Sidetracking Franco,” River said wearily. “He is trying to remember where he’s heard of someone with glowing eyes.”

" _Cào dàn!_ " Riddick cursed vilely and gathered her into his arms. "Case you were wonderin', that ain't good news," He told Mei-Ling dryly.

"So's I guess your bad habits...gotcha in some trouble?" Mei-Ling asked taking a seat on the bed next to River.

"Ya could say," Riddick sighed and rubbed a hand up and down River's back. It was always because of him that they had trouble. River could blend in pretty well but because of his eyes and looks most folks he'd rather didn't remembered him or hearing of him. Part of him wondered if they'd all be better off if he sent River and Mei-Ling on to Ezra and jumped ship. He could find a way home, and they'd be safer without him.

"No," River clutched at his chest, her hand fisting in his shirt, and looked up at him furiously. "You will not leave to keep me safe. No! Never. Never be parted again. Promise me," She demanded. "Promise your mate."

"River it might be best," Riddick argued gently. "You know people remember me."

"How did it feel when I had to walk away from you?" River snarled up at him, the growl under her words rivaling the sounds he made in anger. "Did it feel like it was for the best?"

"It nearly killed me an' ya know it," He growled back at her. "Watch you go with them _hún dàns_ , watch them take you away."

"And that was to keep you all alive," River's voice pleaded, "You knew I wasn't willing and it still..." She shook her head, "Please don't walk away from me Richard. Not for so paltry a reason."

"Dunno what else ta do Dancer," Riddick admitted, "Stay with you an' change boats constantly, risk havin' the babies come whilst we're still tryin' ta get home? Leave an' risk us both goin' nuts 'cause we're apart?"

Mei-Ling tilted her head at them, "You could just try to be normal." She suggested softly. "Wear your specs an' all, an' keep away from the crew. Brazen it out if Franco calls you on it."

Riddick sighed, "Yeah, we don' do normal so good," He told her finally. "We can try but sooner or later, someone says somethin' gets my blood up, or they insult River an' I wanna kill 'em. We ain't normal an' pretendin' we are...ain't what we're good at."

"So what're ya good at then," Mei-Ling asked curiously. "I know River's all sortsa smart," She prodded. "But what can ya do that we can pretend is normal? Ya tol' Cap'n Kowalski you're one a the gun hands for Serenity right? Cain't ya just be that?" She rolled her eyes in the way of teenage girls 'Verse-wide. "Ain't like Franco's so durned refined."

"And I have distracted them slightly with talk of Miranda," River pointed out soothingly. "Franco was thinking of searching the cortex. I can hack the feed here so he doesn't find anything." She shook her head, "There really isn't anything to find anyway, you said Hughes cleared everything before you came for me."

"Franco seems like the type to go with his gut no matter what he finds on the cortex," Mei-Ling put in gloomily. "If he thinks he knows ya from somewhere he's gonna keep sniffin' at ya."

"Yeah he struck me as the stubborn type," Riddick frowned. "We're hittin' the black in a few anyway, ain't like I can just hop on off."

"If Richard tries to leave she will knock him out and tie him to the bed." River threatened.

"Hell Dancer," The convict sighed, "Ain't sure I coulda done it anyway. I weren't good for anything whilst you were gone before." He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks and finally her lips gently. "We'll figure somethin' out. Even if I gotta kill somebody."

"Hopefully not needful," River retorted primly. "Bad example for new daughter."

"Yeah but she don't seem too scared a the idea," Riddick regarded Mei-Ling thoughtfully. "How're ya holdin' up _nī zi_?"

"Iffen you an' River are good with knives an' suchlike...I want you to teach me," Mei-Ling replied promptly. "Somethin' happens, wanna be a help, not a burden. An' I wanna be able ta protect myself."

"A worthy goal," River nodded. "Tomorrow morning we will begin with meditation and katas. I will teach you kung fu and tai chi. Richard will teach you knife work. Swords and guns are for dirtside, no place to practice aim on a ship. But after lessons in the afternoon we will work on gunsmithing." She smiled slightly, "Jayne will wish to take over that part of your education once we are home but that is fitting. My _ge ge_ is the finest 'smith in the 'Verse."

"How'd the history lesson go?" Riddick asked curiously, his hand stroking down River's braid.

"Fell asleep halfway through it," Mei-Ling confessed sheepishly. "Didn't know I's so tired."

River grinned at the girl, "Yawning is contagious."

"Tellin' me," The little blonde shook her head, "So whadda we do?"

Riddick took a deep breath and pulled his wife a little closer, "We get as close as possible to normal. We teach you, an' we wait. Cain't do anythin' else but that."

"And I do a little hacking," River said with a mischievous look. "Make sure no one can find anything about the Furyan's except what we want known."

"Can you fix it so you're my legal guardians?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"Did that while we were at lunch," Her new mother grinned at her. "Had to make certain new daughter was safe."

Riddick chuckled at the look on Mei-Ling's face, "Ya get used ta her being five steps ahead," He told the girl sympathetically. "She cain't help it ya know." Footsteps on the stairs down to the passenger quarters had him releasing River and moving quietly to the door, a knife in hand. Mei-Ling looked at River in confusion and River held a finger to her lips for silence as Riddick waited at the door for the person to draw near.

The knock that sounded was a bit anticlimactic but Riddick sheathed the knife and opened the door to the cabin. "Ya need somethin' from us Johnny?" He asked before the door was all the way open.

The mechanic blinked to be addressed by name before he was fully in view but shrugged it off. "Cap'n Kowalski's got your Captain on the wave. He wants to see alla you. Seems a bit..."

"Tetchy?" River supplied a polite word for her captain's mood swings.

"That'd be it, yes ma'am." Johnny smiled.

"Worried about us," River said quietly. "Wants daughter and son home." She took Mei-Ling's hand and bent to whisper loudly in her new daughter's ear. "You should call him Captain Granddaddy...that'll really confuse him."

Riddick chuckled and shook his head, attempting some version of normal he looked at Johnny, "Don't ever try to outthink this girl, she'll have you runnin' in circles."

"Got your attention didn't it?" River poked him in the ribs as she passed and was given a light swat on the bum for her trouble.

"Yeah," Riddick took a quick look around the cabin before he shut the door and followed everyone up the stairs and towards the bridge.

8888

River looked around the bridge, contrasting it with Serenity’s and decided she liked her home boat better. Mal’s face filled up the cortex screen and she grinned at him. It was always good to see her Captain even when he was in a grumpy mood. “Albatross, what’s this about you bein’ on the CanTankerous ‘stead a Aces and Eights?” Mal started right in with the blustering.

“Not at fault,” River shook her head, drawing Mei-Ling up beside her, conscious of Riddick at her back, “Jubal Early arrived and spoke a great deal more than Richard and I enjoyed.”

“ _Wǒde mā_ ,” Mal cursed, “That _fèi wù_ _zhū_ give you trouble Rick?”

“Shot Jack an’ Hwa Ling, as I’m sure you heard,” Riddick replied over River’s shoulder. “Ran his mouth ta where Williams didn’t want us on the boat anymore.” He shrugged, “Made River pretty damn uncomfortable. But we’re both fine.”

“We’re headed for Beaumonde,” Mal sighed, “Any chance ya’ll are going that way?”

“Sorry Cap’n Reynolds,” Kowalski shook her head. “Got cargo for Greenleaf and St. Albans, then we’ve got a course set for Hera. Ezra after that.”

“Might be we’ll cross paths,” Serenity’s captain ran a hand over his face. “I’d take it as a kindness iffen ya’ll keep me updated. Like to have my _yǎng nǚ_ home before I’m a granddaddy.”

“Too late,” River chirped merrily. “Husband and wife have given you a granddaughter already.” She drew Mei-Ling before her so Mal could see the girl clearly.”

“You, wait, what? You did what now?” Mal was clearly confused and River couldn’t help giggling, wrapping her arms around Mei-Ling’s waist and resting her head on the girls shoulder.

“Captain Daddy, Malcolm Reynolds,” River began introductions, “Please meet Mei-Ling Jovovich, our _yǎng nǚ_. Mei-Ling, this is my Captain, adopted father, Mal Reynolds. Captain of Serenity.”

“He don’t look too serene,” Mei-Ling muttered.

“Yeah, he ain’t,” Riddick chuckled and shook his head. “We’ll wave you later an’ fill you in Mal, but…” He shrugged. “Tol’ ya I got a soft spot for kids.”

“Yeah but it were sandwiched in with all the stuff ‘bout you being a badass _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ an’ I didn’t pay it any mind,” Mal argued half heartedly. He took a good look at the little girl and frowned. “Reminds me a someone…” His frown deepened. “You’re a pretty little thing,” He spoke directly to Mei-Ling, “I’m guessin’ first thing Rick an’ River’re gonna do is make sure you can take care a yourself. You mind them now, two a them shoulda been dead a coupla times over an’ managed to save not only themselves but all three folks with ‘em.”

“Yes sir,” Mei-Ling nodded solemnly. “We been talkin’ ‘bout that.”

“Good,” Mal nodded. “I’ll let Kaylee know so she can get a bunk made up for you.” He tilted his head. “River, her eyes remind you a Badger at all?” He asked seemingly out of nowhere, “Way she looked at me just now… reminded me of Badger sizing me up somethin’ powerful.”

“Uncle never mentioned kinfolk,” River shrugged. “I’ll ask next time we wave.” She looked up at Riddick and smiled. “Taken enough of Captain Kowalski’s time on personal matters,” She told her captain gently. “Leave you all to talk business.” She slipped out of the bridge tugging Mei-Ling along with her.

Riddick turned to watch her go and then regarded Mal and Kowalski thoughtfully, “Ask him,” He said abruptly, leaning against the back wall. “Mal, they need to talk to ya ‘bout Miranda.”

“An’ there’s a powerful good reason I need to be talkin’ about it?” Mal retorted, “Lost people ‘cause a what folks did to Miranda. Ain’t a favored topic.”

“Mrs. Furyan said something about walking with the dead,” Captain Kowalski told her fellow Browncoat in a quiet voice. “Caused a bit of a furor.”

“She havin’ one a her spells Rick?” Mal asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

“Nah,” Riddick shook his head. “You know how she gets, this’s just a case of too many eyes, too many questions, an’ she started thinkin’ aloud.” He spread his hands before folding his arms again. “She was talkin’ about how you lost your faith and found something else to believe in. Kinda came outa that.”

“Yeah, I can see how that would.” Mal sighed, “We don’t talk about it much here. Albatross, she only brings it up iffen she’s worried about somethin’.” He looked hard at Kowalski, “Someone givin’ her a hard time?”

“Mighta been Franco bothered her more’n she let on,” Kowalski shrugged. “He was sayin’ how little girls shouldn’t play with guns, an’ went on to doubt she was any good at other forms of…combat.”

“Yeah, that would do it.” Mal shook his head. “Long an’ short of it is you don’t want to mess with that girl or her man. Sweetest girl in the world right up until you threaten the folk she loves.”

“Then what happens?” Colin had been sitting silently in the pilot’s seat but blurted out the question as if he couldn’t help himself.

“Then you see something new.” Mal grinned tightly.

“Then you see the _měng hǔ_ ,” Riddick chuckled. “And you know what they say, by the time you see the tiger move, it’s too late.”

“I hate to mystify and run but I’ve got a cargo of my own to pick up,” Captain Reynolds chuckle echoed Riddick’s and he shook his head. “Rick, you keep me updated, be damn nice to have the whole family together again, not to mention River’s a better pilot than me.”

“Workin’ on it Mal, workin’ on it.” Riddick nodded. “Good news is Cap’n Kowalski’s got a doc on board, so we can put her in touch with Simon an’ ‘tween the two of ‘em River’ll be taken care of.”

“That’s the best news I’ve had since ya’ll told me you were headed home.” Mal’s smile was filled with relief. “See you when we see you.” He hit something on his console and the screen went to static.

8888

Riddick regarded Captain Kowalski thoughtfully, “That help at all?”

“Raises more questions than it answers but cain’t be helped,” The older woman replied heavily. “Didn’t seem like your wife says anything she don’t mean to say.”

“Maybe she just didn’t like the idea a your gunhand getting hurt,” Riddick shrugged. “She’s been known to do and say lotsa things that make for uncomfortableness if she’s trying for a certain outcome.”

"She worried about Franco gettin' hurt?" Kowalski blinked in surprise. "Why'd she worry about that?"

"Maybe 'cause he's been giving me a look like he thinks he knows me," Riddick shrugged. "Could be 'cause he seems the type to challenge her or me to a fight...an' he'll lose an' lose bad."

"You're that good?" Colin asked curiously, his hands still busy on the command console.

"I'm damn near unstoppable," Riddick's voice was almost bored. "My wife is..." He shook his head pushing away from the wall, "Words don't describe my wife." He left the bridge as soundlessly as he'd arrived.

Colin looked at his captain. "Franco was acting a little...oddly at dinner."

"Yeah," Kowalski nodded. "Why don't you do a little huskin', see what you can dig up on the Furyans. Keep it under your hat, but I'd like to be prepared iffen Franco does do something stupid."

"Fun times," The pilot grinned and turned his attention back to the console for his preflight checks. "Liftoff shortly Captain."

"Lets head back into the Black," The woman smiled slightly and strode out of the room.

8888

Riddick looked over at the table where River sat with Mei-Ling teaching her how to break down a gun and put it back together again. "How's it going _nī zi_?" He brought a plate of protein chips over to the table munching as he watched.

"Like knives better," Mei-Ling made a face at the gun. "Simpler."

"Lessen you can throw 'em, knives aren't much good for distance," Riddick pointed out. "Favor knives myself, but there's a time and a place for every weapon. An' guns are needful at times."

"Wait until you meet my _ge ge_ Jayne," River smiled. "No better teacher."

"Is he like Rick?" Mei-Ling frowned at the half assembled gun in her hand.

"In some ways, in others very different," River smiled at the thought of her gruff adopted brother.

“Like what?” The young girl shook her head and took a piece off the gun, replacing it with the correct one.

“Both good men pretending to be bad men,” River watched Mei-Ling carefully. “Both don’t talk about the war or the part they played in it. Both very skilled, dangerous even.” She tilted her head at her husband, stealing a protein chip of the plate as she did so. “Both love fiercely, for life, loyal to that love beyond death.”

“You were in the war Rick?” The brown eyed girl was struggling with one of the gun parts and scowled down at the metal as she asked the question.

“I was a troublemaker,” Riddick smirked. “Worked for Blue Sun, what they called a scout or troubleshooter. Did my best to make life uncomfortable for anyone I didn’t like. Didn’t like a lotta the Alliance soldiers.”

“Funny how that works,” River grinned up at her husband.

“Yeah,” Riddick shrugged. “But Jayne’s taller’n me, an’ he grew up with family, broke but with family. So he’s nicer’n me in a lotta ways.”

“Not as smart as Richard though,” River said objectively. “Good tracker, hunter, but impatient in many ways unless he is working as a sniper.”

“ _Nī zi_ , lemme show ya a trick,” Riddick moved around the table to sit next to Mei-Ling after she took the entire gun apart in frustration. Quickly and simply he reassembled the weapon and held it out to her. “What you do, is when you take it apart, you put each piece down in its own place.” He began to disassemble the gun and put each part in a row in front of him. “See, you keep everythin’ in order, not all messed up. Then you know how to put it back.”

River nodded, “Takes time and practice.” She agreed.

“Still don’ think girls oughta be messin’ round with firearms,” Franco’s distinctive drawl emerged from the hallway before he did. The tall gunhand reached into a cabinet and pulled down a bottle of something along with several glasses. “Join me?” He arched an eyebrow at Riddick.

“Thanks but I’d better pass,” Riddick shook his head. “Whiskey don’t like me too well.”

“Eh, one shot won’t hurt ya,” Franco poured two glasses and set them on the table, one on front of Riddick. “I ‘llow myself one a day, b’fore the evenin’ meal, otherwise it don’t last long enough out in the Black.”

Riddick shook his head again, his eyes behind the blue tinted lenses thoughtful as he regarded the tall mustachioed man. “Guess tonight you’ll be havin’ two. Can’t drink.”

“Whadda ya mean ya cain’t?” The gunhand blinked. “It make ya sick or somethin’? Cain’t hold your liquor?”

Riddick sighed and looked at River who was staring fixedly at the tall man across the table. This was a test, a way to push and prod him so that Franco could test a theory. River’s voice whispered softly in his mind that Franco wanted a fight, wanted to see if Riddick was the same man he’d heard of, the one who could see in the dark, move faster than anyone human. Franco had been scouring his memory for where he’d heard of someone who could see in the dark and had finally recalled the name Richard B Riddick. But he had no proof and no way to get proof. The escaped convict thought for a moment and then shrugged. “Franco if you want a fight, you can just say so,” Riddick offered keeping his voice an amiable growl. “I don’t mind sparrin’. Ya don’t gotta try to pick a fight iffen you want some exercise.”

“Wasn’t offerin’ to spar,” Franco shook his head after downing his drink quickly. “Captain don’ like it when I hurt paying folks.”

“Oh you wouldn’t hurt me,” Riddick chuckled. “Only person in the ‘Verse who can give me a run for my money is sitting next to my daughter.” He reached a hand past Mei-Ling’s back to tug at River’s braid. “Right Dancer?”

“If Franco is offering a match I would like to accept,” River grinned. “Like to spar while I still have the shape to do so.” She slanted a wicked glance at her husband. “Unless Richard is willing to give me a match.”

“Know I’d love to dance with you River,” Riddick smiled wickedly, “Been a while since we’ve had a no holds barred.” He was aware of Franco’s eyes darting back and forth between the two of them and his smile widened to a grin. “What do you think Mei-Ling? We been teachin’ you some moves, like to see us use ‘em?”

“Hells yeah,” Mei-Ling nodded, her bright brown eyes sparkling. “Be nice ta see what I’m aimin’ for.”

“Your cargo hold safe enough for a match?” Riddick asked the astonished Franco. “Don’ wanna rile up the captain iffen this sorta thing ain’t allowed on the boat.”

“Uh, guess it’s all right, ain’t got anything breakable down there ‘bout now, just crates an’ suchlike,” Franco blinked. “You ain’t really gonna beat on your wife are ya?” He seemed half concerned and half disbelieving. Riddick’s opinion of the man went up half a notch.

“Nah,” Riddick rose from his seat and extended a hand to his new daughter and then his wife. “The wife’s gonna beat on me.”

8888

Which was exactly what happened, much to Franco’s surprise and Mei-Ling’s delight. Riddick had set some very stringent ground rules, he would not touch River's belly and she would not use that part of her body to block any blow he struck. River had simply grinned at him and kissed the bite mark on his chest. "Richard should have more faith in the girl's abilities."

Riddick had picked her up as if she weighed nothing and kissed her belly. "An' you should know I take care of what's mine," He reminded her.

Mei-Ling had boosted herself up onto a crate and Franco leaned against it, his body posed in a deceptively lazy stance. Both of them recoiled involuntarily as Riddick and River began to fight. The married couple seemed to be attempting to kill each other, Riddick's fists and feet attempting to pummel River while River dodged and floated and tried to make strikes of her own. It was a dance, dizzying and violent, exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Neither of them seemed to tire or misstep, martial arts married with ballet and street fighting along with pugilism and the best of a soldier's training.

"What do you think River?" Riddick grinned as he threw another punch and his wife blocked it. "Like to make it interesting?"

"Knives or staves?" River asked as she ducked his kick and attempted to sweep his feet out from under him.

"Lets use the staves," Riddick suggested jumping to dodge her sweep and aiming a punch at her jaw only to have it misdirected.

"Or could let Franco play," River offered, "One of us point things out to Mei-Ling while the other fights."

"Like that," Riddick chuckled. "You wanna spar with him or should I?"

"Me," His wife answered decisively. 'He should understand how dangerous it is to underestimate a little girl.' River's voice was a humorous whisper in his mind and Riddick's smirk widened to an all out grin.

"You got it Dancer," He ducked one last kick and dropped out of his fighting stance, catching his wife as she threw herself into his arms for a kiss laced with fire. Riddick groaned slightly and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back as he kissed her, nibbling at her lips with deceptively lazy movements of his mouth.

"Or we could go back to our cabin," River giggled against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hmm..." Riddick slid a hand down to cup her _pì gu_ , his wife was so tiny it was easy to carry her. "Love watchin' you though," He let his mouth slip over her skin, tasting the salt gathered along her jawline and breathing in the scent of her sweat mixed with her own perfume.

"Then put your mate down," River sighed as his mouth caressed her neck and face. "Or we will have no interest in continuing our sparring."

"Who threw herself into my arms?" He chuckled as he let her slide down his body, groaning a bit deep in his throat as she deliberately wiggled against him.

"Wife did," She smiled up at him before turning to look at Franco. "Would you be interested in a match?"

"With you or him?" Franco jerked his head towards Riddick.

"With me," River smiled. "You've seen me, it would be a good match. You aren't quite as big as my _ge ge_ but you might be faster."

"All right, you wanna spar, guess I can oblige ya," Franco took off his gunbelt and set it next to Mei-Ling on the crate. "Don't wanna hear any whinin' though when ya lose."

Riddick chuckled at that and shook his head, "Same goes for you." He told the gun hand. "But 'fore you two commence, got a rule or two for you."

"Yeah?" Franco didn't seem concerned.

"Yeah," The shorter man nodded. "She's pregnant. You don't punch, or kick or any other wise try to touch her belly. You do, it'll be the last bad decision you ever make."

"Whadda ya take me for?" Franco scowled at him, "An' if you're that worried on it, why don't you spar?"

"She needs the exercise more'n I do," Riddick shrugged.

River nodded solemnly, "Exertions aid in balancing my body chemistry." She explained quietly. "Richard and I know each other very well, sparring is more like a dance than a fight. It will help to spar with someone whose fighting style I do not know well."

"All right," Franco nodded. "No hittin' ya in the belly," He reiterated Riddick's demand. "That means ya cain't target my family jewels."

"An acceptable trade," River bowed slightly. "Shall we begin?" Franco nodded, moving towards the open area of the cargo bay.

This match started out a bit slower, each of them feeling the other out and learning the limits and abilities the other had with strikes and blocks. Gradually the fight increased in speed, fists flying and kicks sweeping through the air, sometimes landing, sometimes not. Riddick watched as the two disparate individuals sparred, noting Franco's weaknesses and his strengths. He was quick, faster than Jayne, though the blows River got in seemed to have more of an effect on him than they would on Jayne. He didn't telegraph his moves the way Jayne did either, most likely due to the gambling background River had Read off him their first evening on board. Franco did tend to commit everything to whatever he was doing though, to his detriment on occasion. Twice he'd put too much force behind a punch and nearly been put off balance when it was blocked or dodged.

It seemed as if River was going to win handily until Franco got in her face as he grappled with her. River's gasp for air would have been inaudible to anyone else but Riddick over the sounds of the fight. That moment of weakness was her undoing. Franco grabbed her by the shoulder and gave a twist, throwing her towards the ground in an old wrestling move.

Riddick felt his heart nearly stop, he could feel River's panic, dove forward and ended up taking Franco's boot to his ribs as he slid beneath River and broke her fall. She landed with a heavier thud than was normal for her, her back compressing his chest so they both wheezed for air.

"The hell?" Franco blinked down at the couple flat on the deck. "What happened?"

Riddick groaned slightly and let his head rest on the deck while he caught his breath. River was panting on top of him, her hand beneath his cupping her belly protectively. "Not sure," He admitted taking a deep breath. "I heard River gasp."

"Whiskey," River found herself finally able to speak without gagging. "Smelt the whiskey on your breath."

"I don't get it," Franco admitted reaching down to first help River up and then her husband.

Riddick reached for his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Had me worried there Dancer." The animal's fear came through his voice until it sounded more like a growl than words.

"Smell of whiskey induced nausea," River explained quietly. "Unexpected. Franco was quick to take advantage of my distraction. Wasn't prepared, feared I would land too hard."

" _Dì yù_ ," Franco grumbled. "Hardly counts for a win iffen its on account a mornin' sickness." He shook his head. "Sorry 'bout your ribs though Furyan, wasn't meaning to kick, just follow through on the throw."

"Yeah no worries," Riddick shook his head. "More worried about this one," He looked down at his tiny wife. "How're you feelin' now? Any pains? Crampin'?"

Franco looked extremely disturbed by this turn of conversation and backed away. "That's somethin' you'll want Reina for...I'll let her know ya'll need to talk in the mess." He beat a hasty retreat up the steps to the upper deck.

Mei-Ling giggled as she jumped down from her crate, "Seems like the tougher the guy acts the more scared he is of 'women's business'." She looked at River, "Are you all right?"

"Feeling all right now," River shrugged. "I'll see Reina though, just in case." She slanted a mischievous gaze at her husband. "Richard isn't scared of 'women's business'," She observed. "Does this mean he is not tough?"

"Said the tougher they act," Mei-Ling shook her head. "Richard don't need to act. He is tough."

"Damn straight," Riddick nodded and scooped River up in his arms. "Lets go see the doc, get you checked out."

"Can walk just fine," River pointed out, making a face at him.

"If the doc puts you on bed rest I'm just getting a head start," Her husband argued. Mei-Ling shook her head over their verbal sparring. They argued amiably all the way up to the galley where Reina was waiting for them.

"Franco said there was a problem?" The green eyed doctor regarded the married couple with concern.

"Was sparring with Franco and had a sudden bout of nausea," River explained as Riddick gently set her down on a chair. "Lapse of concentration resulted in landing hard on top of husband. Lost my breath."

"But you didn't hit the floor," Reina clarified.

"Husband heard my initial reaction to the nausea, put his body between mine and the floor." River explained quietly.

"Weren't gonna risk something happening to her or the twins." Was all Riddick would say when the doctor looked at him.

Mei-Ling took in the doctor's confusion and supplied a further explanation. "Rick is very fast. River gasped when she felt ill, he heard that so he already knew somethin' was wrong."

"Ah," Reina nodded her understanding and began to question River about how she was feeling. Finally she spread her hands. "I'd like to do an exam, just to be on the safe side," She said slowly. "We can use the spare passenger cabin if you like."

River shuddered but nodded and Riddick rubbed a hand up and down her back. "I'll be with you River, it'll be all right," he reassured her. "Ain't like a hospital or anything."

"Actually, I'm usually alone with my patients," The doctor began delicately.

"There's no usual about River," Riddick gave the elegant strawberry blonde a dark look. "There's one doctor in the world River an' I trust completely. You are not him. So I stay with her."

"I generally use the time alone with my patients to encourage them to confide issues they might not wish to share with their partners or relatives," Reina persisted. "The topics of disease or particular fetishes can be difficult to discuss with the other half of the couple in the room."

Mei-Ling giggled and shook her head, boosting herself up so she was sitting on the counter. "Doctor Reina, that really ain't a problem." She pointed at River, "My new momma thinks the sun rises and sets on Rick. An' he acts like she can do no wrong."

"Which is exactly why its best to have privacy," The doctor argued. "The fear of disappointing a loved one can be a terrible burden."

River tilted her head and smiled slightly, "We will sit alone in the cabin and talk, before the exam." She stated in a quiet but firm voice. "Richard will come in when it is time for the exam. All parties are satisfied."

"Very well," Reina nodded. "Shall we?" She picked up her doctor's bag preceding them down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> The female of the species is more deadly than the male. - Rudyard Kipling
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> hún dàn’s (bastards)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> nī zi (little girl)
> 
> chǔn lǘs (silly asses)
> 
> jī ba (penis)
> 
> là mèi (hot/sexy girl)
> 
> shuài gē (handsome man)
> 
> Bà ba (Daddy)
> 
> Cào dàn! (damn it!/Fuck!)
> 
> Wǒde mā (My mother!/Oh my god)
> 
> fèi wù (good for nothing)
> 
> zhū (pig/hog/swine)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
> gǒu niáng yǎng de (son of a bitch)
> 
> měng hǔ (fierce tiger)
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> Dì yù (hell)


	14. It Hasn't Been That Simple So Far

Mal sat back in his chair at the table and looked around at his crew. Imam and Ciara had fit themselves in surprisingly well. Imam was quiet about his faith, though fervent in his beliefs, and had demonstrated a remarkable ability with Zoe's twins as well as cooking. On the more business oriented side, the shepherd was also fairly good at navigation. Ciara had been making herself useful in the infirmary, she made a remarkably fine nurse. She was also a better than decent shot which came in handy on some of their jobs.

"So now we've got a bit of breathing room an' just the delivery to make on this job," He said slowly. "Been thinkin' on what to do 'bout our lost lambs." Imam exchanged a grin with Zoe at the thought of calling either Riddick or River a lamb but neither of them commented on it. Mal rolled his eyes at the two of them. The shepherd and his first mate were thick as thieves these days. "River was fair firm on us usin' the coin she an' Rick got outa Niska's skyplex," He continued. "I'm thinkin' its time we dipped into the coffers an' pick them up."

"Do we even know what planet they're on?" Jayne asked frowning. "Ain't against it, just don' wanna be attractin' attention."

"Well that is part of the trouble." The captain sighed, "Seems the CanTankerous is faster'n normal. That's due to tweakin' her engines."

Kaylee groaned, "Lemme guess, the tweakin' works great but when it don't, it really don't."

"Exactly," Mal nodded. "So when they hit Greenleaf they booked passage on another boat. Said somethin' about blendin' in this time."

"That's almost impossible," Inara mused in her elegant voice. "Neither of them are exactly average citizens."

"Yeah Rick was pretty cagey about it when he waved." The captain shrugged, "But they're bound for New Melbourne and then to Beaumonde. Ezra's somewhere down the line."

"What boat are they sailing with?" Zoe asked finally.

Mal cast a wary glance at Simon, so far the doctor had simply listened, but his jaw was tightening the longer the conversation went on. Simon had been extremely worried about his sister, even more so since he'd learned she was pregnant. "Yeah, 'bout that," He took a deep breath. "They're booked on the OddEasy."

"The..." Simon blinked. "Even I've heard of that ship."

"Well, Rick would blend in there," Zoe nearly chuckled. "Doubt there were a lot of options."

"Not accordin' to their wave," Mal agreed. "That's why I was thinkin' maybe we head for Beaumonde. Stop at the skyplex along the way for the mail iffen we got any."

"Why wouldn't they just stay on Greenleaf until we could come for them?" Simon wondered, "What are they doing?"

"They're stayin' on the move Doc," Jayne shoved his bottle of engine brew towards Simon. "Don't blame 'em. Rick don't seem the type to wait around an' hope we'll come get 'em."

"No, and neither is River," Simon shook his head after taking a sip of the brew. "So Beaumonde then?"

"I'll get a course set," Mal nodded and finished his glass before heading towards the bridge. “Zoe, need you on the bridge for a few.”

His first mate arched an eyebrow at him but rose from her seat to follow him. Once they’d reached bridge she regarded him with her calm unflappable expression. “Somethin’ you don’t want said in front of the rest of the crew sir?” She frowned, “River and Rick aren’t havin’ problems are they?”

“They’re fine as far’s I know,” Mal shrugged. “Just wanted a private word with you.” He took a deep breath and resolved that he wasn’t going to be the stupid ass he’d been when Zoe had first gotten involved with Wash. “I was wonderin’, what’s going on between you and the shepherd?”

“Goin’ on?” Zoe repeated evenly. “If something’s ‘going on’ and I’m not saying there is or isn’t, it wouldn’t be any of your business, sir.” She added the honorific as an afterthought and the word practically dripped icicles.

Mal held up a hand in protest, “Wasn’t sayin’ it was my business,” He shook his head. “An’ I weren’t speakin’ as your captain.” He looked down and then back up at his oldest friend in the world. “Ain’t askin’ so’s I can warn you off, or him off neither.”

“Then why are you askin’?” Zoe’s tone had thawed somewhat but she was understandably wary given Mal’s previous propensity for discouraging shipboard romances.

“Think we both know my rule ‘bout no couplin’ on my boat have pretty much been left by the wayside,” Mal rolled his eyes. “But that don’t mean I can’t be concerned ‘bout my oldest friend.”

“’Preciate the concern sir, but I don’t think you have much to worry about.” Zoe shook her head, relaxing a little bit.

“From my point of view it differs a bit,” The captain smiled. “He seems to admire you a lot, and he likes spendin’ time with the twins, takes on baby duty faster’n Jayne even. Man don’t seem to like takin’ his eyes off you.”

“Hadn’t noticed it much,” Zoe admitted.

“What I’m askin’, is would you like me to make a place for him on the crew? Figure out an actual job? Keep him around awhile, give you time to figure this out.” Mal finally got the question he wanted to ask out.

“Let’s wait and see,” Zoe shook her head. “Don’t want a man that don’t have the nerve to stand up for himself and make his own place. If he wants to share a life with me, he’s gotta be able to stand up to me and to you.” She gave her captain a small wry smile. “But the offer is appreciated, and the thought behind it even more so, sir.”

“Just wanted to be clear,” Mal smiled back. “Better get on and get the twins to bed. I can hear someone fussin’ from here.”

“Be up to relieve you in five.” Zoe nodded before she turned and left Mal to programing in their new course.

8888

Riddick closed the door to the suite behind him and nodded to River. “We’re good.” She sighed and took a seat, her weariness evident. It had been a difficult week. First CanTankerous had broken down and barely made it to Greenleaf. Finding other transportation hadn’t been easy. Landing on Greenleaf was restricted, CanTankerous had legitimate business there or the boat wouldn’t have been able to land at all. And every ship he’d found with an open berth on planet hadn’t been one he’d wanted to take River or Mei-Ling anywhere near. It had been pure dumb luck he’d heard some rich old man talking about the Circuit and how the ship that ran it was in the neighborhood. Everyone had heard of OddEasy, so he’d waved River who’d gotten on the cortex.

When he’d arrived back at their hotel, she was discussing rooms with the manager of the hotel side of the boat. “I understand that you require the space madam, but our VIP suites are reserved for…” The manager trailed off delicately and River tilted her head.

“For the gamblers who will lose a great deal of money at your tables?” She asked thoughtfully. “I understand. May I speak with Mr. Cooper please?”

“He’s busy at the moment.” The reply was prompt and an obvious indicator that the manager was lying.

“I understand.” River nodded her gaze hardening. “Fetch him.” Upon further argument she held up one hand in an imperial demand for silence. “You will fetch Mr. Cooper or I will wave him privately and then you may explain to him why I was required to do so.” The screen was switched abruptly to the hold visual and River rolled her eyes.

“Figurin’ on sweet talking someone?” Mei-Ling asked from her position on the bed. Riddick pointed at her databook as a reminder to study and the girl sighed and went back to her reading; her adopted daddy concealed a grin. Mei-Ling was very bright and enjoyed learning so her reluctance was mostly a front.

The screen clicked back off hold and a dapper if average looking man peered through the screen to regard them. Brown hair, brown eyes, simple features, there was nothing distinguished about him except his clothing. He was elegantly and sharply dressed in a classic suit and tie. “Mrs. Furyan, I’m told you wished to speak with me regarding a reservation.”

“I do,” River nodded regally. “My husband and I require a suite with ample room. I also require a slightly smaller room close by or another suite for my daughter. Your associate told me that this simply wasn’t possible.” She shook her head, “Your reputation says otherwise.”

“We do keep VIP suites for our more flamboyant gamblers,” Mr. Cooper admitted. “But they are all personally known to me.”

“And I am not.” River nodded her understanding. “I’ll be frank with you Mr. Cooper because pretension bores me.” She raised an eyebrow and Cooper nodded his understanding before she continued. “I require comfort when I travel and yours is the best ship in the area. My husband is a warrior of expert quality and he will find your displays of pugilism and such amusing. My daughter is of an impressionable age and we wish to keep her close.”

“And yet nothing you have said gives me incentive to book you into one of our suites,” Mr. Cooper replied with a little bow.

“I am prepared to pay double your going rate and I will go to your casino and play,” River said quietly, her tone no less regal. “But I promise you that after one night you will no longer wish me to gamble.” She tilted her head and a wicked smile curved her lips. “If such occurs, then I will return all but ten percent of my winnings and you will only charge me the going rate for the rooms.”

“You seem very certain Mrs. Furyan,” Mr. Cooper was intrigued and trying not to show it, but for someone like River, or Riddick standing behind her, it was easy to see.

“I am certain Mr. Cooper.” River smiled, “If you would like character references you may contact Jack Leland of Aces and Eights, we traveled with him from Bernadette to Paquin.”

“References won’t be necessary,” Mr. Cooper returned her smile. “I’ll book you and your husband into one of our suites. There is a room next door with an attached bath, it sleeps two but I can reserve it for one if that will do for your daughter.”

“Send me the schematics of the rooms in question please,” River requested with a thoughtful frown. When the floor plans popped up on her screen she turned, “Richard, what do you think?”

Riddick drew closer and frowned down at the screen, ignoring the casino manager. “I think it’ll do, iffen she gets scared we can make her a bed up on the couch in the suite.”

“I won’t get scared,” Mei-Ling protested from behind them.

“History, Mei-Ling,” River shushed her daughter. “You have twenty minutes left of study.” She directed her attention back to Mr. Cooper. “I believe these rooms will do admirably.” She smiled. “Please reserve them in the name of Furyan.”

“It will be my pleasure,” Mr. Cooper nodded. “Will you require a shuttle for pickup?”

“We will, we also have some cargo we were having taken to Ezra. Can we arrange for shipping with OddEasy or should we have it sent on with another ship?”

“We have cargo space,” Mr. Cooper assured her. “Just let me know how much space you’ll be needing.”

“It ain’t much,” Riddick shook his head, “Maybe ten square feet, about two thirds that in height. Mostly things we bought for the house.” He looked down at River thoughtfully, “Wanted to ask, your doctor got any experience with medical needs ‘sides fightin’ injuries?”

“Well he graduated from medical school and he’s an actual doctor,” Mr. Cooper frowned slightly. “Can you clarify the nature of the illness?”

“Ain’t an illness,” Riddick replied. “My wife’s pregnant, near three an’ a half months along.”

“Ah,” The casino manager nodded his understanding. “I’ll let our doctor know that he’ll need to refresh his memory on prenatal care.”

“Much appreciated,” The big man nearly smiled. “We’re booked at the,” He looked around, “What is the name of this gorram place River?”

“We’re at the Silken Lion,” River supplied the name. “When should we expect your shuttle?”

“We can pick you up as early as this evening, or tomorrow morning if you’d rather.” The manager was doing something with his keyboard and another screen. “Your cargo can be picked up this evening, we’ll require one of you to supervise loading.”

“I’ll do that bit,” Riddick leaned forward to give the man the name of the storage facility holding the cargo for them. “You’ll give me your rates once its weighed and the measurements verified?”

“Exactly.” Mr. Cooper clicked a few more keys. “When would you like shuttle service?”

“I think tonight,” Riddick looked at his wife. “Best to get settled in and have a fresh day tomorrow.”

"Then a shuttle will arrive at the hotel at seven in the evening." The casino manager informed them. "We'll have to pick up the cargo at five the very latest in order to have it all in place by the time you arrive."

"Well it's what, three now?" Riddick looked at the clock, "Should be plenty of time. I'll meet your shuttle at the warehouse."

The manager had nodded and ended the wave, River grinned up at her husband. "Finally we will not have to pretend," She said with relief.

Riddick had nodded, feeling somewhat liberated by the thought himself. The next few hours were spent packing, and in River's case, researching the ship more extensively. He'd asked about appropriate clothing and River'd just grinned and said since they didn't really need to hide what they were that the clothes from Osiris would do fine. They'd simply be what they were, someone born on the border who'd married someone born in the Core.

Now the door to the suite closed behind them, the cargo safely tucked away, and Mei-Ling unpacking in her own room, Riddick was more than ready to sit and wrap his arms around his wife.

River sighed as he suited action to thought and laid her head on his shoulder. “Sent a wave to Mal explaining that we had to change ships again.”

“Yeah, CanTankerous was nice but the engine breakin’ down…not helpful.” Riddick agreed. “An' maybe you and me, we'll fit in better on this boat." He slanted a grin at her, "Might even get a fight or two."

River snuggled closer and laughed softly in her throat. "Don't think they'll let you use shivs here my tiger," She teased.

"Don't need to," He gathered her into his lap and kissed the top of her head. "But it would help us fit in doncha think?"

"Wish I could fight too," River murmured wistfully.

"Still love sparring with you Dancer," Riddick reminded her.

"Yes," River nodded. "Should we change, and we'll go in to dinner?" She looked up at him. "Chef is supposed to be wonderful here."

"Yeah remember hearing somethin' about that." The Furyan male nodded. "Whyn't you start getting ready, I'll go an' see how Mei-Ling's settlin' in and let her know about dinner."

"Hmm...as my husband desires," River agreed though she made no attempt to move from her position.

Riddick let his hand slide down her back to cup her _pì gu_ and with his other hand tipped up her face to his. "Or I could remind you of why you married me," He suggested with a smirk.

"Like that idea," River nodded in pleasure as his voice rolled over her skin. Her hands slid up his neck to draw his lips down to hers. A low moan of longing vibrated in her throat as Riddick kissed her, his lips hot and demanding on hers. His arms banded around her tightly, pulling her body even closer as his mouth devoured her.

"Feels like forever," Riddick muttered into her mouth. He rose from the couch, still holding River tightly and carried her into the bedroom. Setting her on the bed he began to pull her clothing off, utterly focused on seeing his wife's skin. River's hands moved over his skin, occasionally getting in the way as she tried to do the same with his clothing, until he finally had her nude. He groaned his appreciation and crawled up on the bed towards her like the tiger she called him as River backed up so she was fully spread out on the bed. "Mine," Riddick growled as he knelt between her thighs. "Mine." He cupped her belly in both hands and placed a kiss on it. His hands were still so huge in comparison to River, he could cup her belly in both hands, despite the fact that their twins were inside.

"My tiger," River whispered grasping his hands and pulling him towards her. "My Furyan." His body pressed hers to the bed, a hot heavy weight of possession and comfort. Riddick's mouth dropped to hers in a long lazy kiss, sucking on her lips and nibbling at her tongue until she was wrapping her thighs around his waist and moaning into his mouth.

"My _nǚ ren_ ," Riddick let his lips leave her mouth and began kissing her neck, tracing the lines of her veins down to her breasts. "My _měi nǚ_ , tigress, mate..." His mouth found her nipples and began to suck, long slow deep pulls on the sensitive flesh that had River crying out and arching her body up to his mouth for more.

River shuddered under his mouth, his tongue and lips worked her body so devastatingly well she was helpless against the onslaught of bliss. "Richard...please," She ground her hips up to his. "Have me."

"Hmm...gotta make my _tiān shǐ_ fall and fall hard," Riddick argued switching to her other breast and giving it the same treatment. "You drive me crazy River, gotta do the same to you."

"Wife has never been accused of sanity," River moaned. "Need you inside me."

One hand left her back and insinuated itself between their bodies, teasing and tugging at her clit until she was bucking up to his hand in need. "Wanna feel you fall for me River," Riddick told her with a kiss to her clavicle. "I got a powerful need to hear you scream my name." He slid two fingers inside her and began to press upward towards her clit while his thumb rubbed the sensitive nub of flesh. River moaned in pleasure and shuddered, trying to spread her thighs wider for him, pressing her body onto his hand in desperation.

Riddick watched as River began to come apart for him, her body trembling and her lips parted in hot panting gasps for breath, her entire being vibrating with need. And without warning, without any fanfare she jerked in his hand, shuddered and screamed his name, flooding his palm with her honey as she fell around his fingers. "That's my woman," Riddick pulled his hand out of her body and began to press his cock inside her, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm flutter around his _jī ba_ and begin to build into something greater as he sheathed himself to the hilt in her body. Her thighs wrapped around his waist and River’s arms wound around his neck and down his back stroking the flesh over his spine.

"Richard," River moaned the name she'd screamed moments before. "Need you to fall in me, hear you in my mind and with my ears, want your seed hot in my belly." She entreated him, pressing her hips to his. Her reward was her husbands swivel of his hips and a hard snap that drove him even deeper into her body.

He watched her as she undulated beneath him. She was perfect for him, responsive, honest, and passionate and so damn beautiful in her fall. Riddick knew he could spend hours watching her fall, bringing her to pleasure upon pleasure. He snapped his hips forward again and felt those telltale flutters begin around him. A groan fell from his lips as her body tightened around his _jī ba_ and he began to move in earnest. "I'll give you what you want River," He promised her, hot words falling onto her skin with his kiss as he fused his mouth to hers. "Fall with me now," Riddick demanded as he pounded into her relentlessly, his body ruthless in its search for completion.

She couldn't do anything but moan her agreement, striving for the same goal as he, but helpless to further it without him. And then his hand moved from her hip to her breast, clever fingers finding her nipple and tugging on it. That one sharp pleasure was enough to send an avalanche of bliss through her. River didn't realize she'd screamed her husbands name, that her nails had raked bloody furrows down his back, or that after she'd voiced her ecstasy she'd bitten hard into Riddick's shoulder, beside her other mark.

Riddick shuddered and lost control as River drew his blood. The tiny burst of pain was just enough sensation that he became lost to it. He shouted, cursed and pounded deep into her as his seed flooded out of him in a deluge of bliss. He was aware that he was still shaking, his body vibrating with remembered sensation as he lay heavily on his wife, panting as if he was only human and had run miles.

"I love you my Richard," Her whisper was no less fervent for the softness of her voice.

"Love you too River," Riddick regained enough awareness to roll on his back and carry her with him so she sprawled over his body. A slight sting on his back brought a grin to his lips. "You're the perfect woman." He told her with a sigh "I'd be lost without you."

"Hmm... she will never let you find out." River told him tiredly. "Belong together until the stars go cold."

"Damn right," Riddick agreed.

8888

Predictably enough it was River’s stomach that reminded them of dinner. Riddick laughed and kissed her swollen belly before rising from the bed. “Could set the ship’s clock by your stomach Dancer,” He teased as she began to get up as well.

“Twins are voracious eaters,” River agreed with a sigh as she ducked into the head and had a quick wash. “Just wish I knew what was normal and what is peculiar to our nature.” She admitted as she emerged from the bathroom to dress.

“Long as you’re feelin’ all right,” Riddick let his hand skim through her hair as he passed her. “Figure the vitamins and a good meal will help some.”

“Yes,” River agreed. “The chef is supposed to be superb.”

“Heard he’s temperamental too,” Silver eyes hidden behind blue glass regarded the diminutive woman curiously as she pulled on silk trousers and a sweater the length of a tunic. “Long’s he don’t start throwin’ knives.”

“Nothing we couldn’t dodge,” His wife grinned up at him as she laid out a set of clothing he would find comfortable while still being elegant enough that they wouldn’t draw notice.

“Hmm…do somethin’ for me Dancer?” Riddick called from the head as he lathered up his skull to shave.

“What would you like my _zhàng fu_?” Her voice was teasing but still filled with affection as she searched through the clothing she’d unpacked.

“Wear somethin’ that shows off your tattoo,” He requested, a grin spreading his lips at the thought.

“Will do so if you let me shave you tomorrow,” She bargained as she pulled out a pretty gown that gathered at the neck with a sash so only the streams of silk fell down her back until the gown caught on her hips. It was a warm rich red, a color her husband loved against her skin, the contrast pleasing to his eyes. “Like me to wear my hair up?”

“Yeah, want to be able to see your mark at dinner,” Riddick agreed. “If I could figure a way to show off mine I would.”

“Wedding rings are claim enough for now,” River reassured him. “If Richard gets a fight, then her marks will be seen, and seen they will need to be.” She discarded the clothing she’d donned before and began to pull the dress on, making sure to tie the sash so it hung over a shoulder rather than down her back, exposing her love bite and tattoo completely. Brushing her hair as her husband shaved she began to wind it up into a complicated knot just as someone knocked on the door. “Can you get that please?”

He could hear that the knock wasn’t Mei-Ling, and Riddick strode towards the sitting room to jerk the door open, his knife still in hand. He wore only trousers and still had bits of shaving cream on his face but whatever humor the steward might have found in his appearance was offset by the knife. “Mr. Cooper thought you might like to join him for dinner,” The young lady nearly stuttered as she blinked up at Riddick. “He hopes you had a pleasant flight and that the suite is to your liking. If there is anything we can provide please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Hello _Bà ba_ ,” Mei-Ling chirped as she came up behind the steward and slipped into the suite. She’d put on one of her nicer dresses and carried her hair ties and a brush in her hand.

“ _Nī zi_ ,” Riddick greeted his adopted daughter with a smile that eased the stewards rather tense nerves. “C’mon in, I’ll ask River,” He invited the steward and disappeared into the depths of the suite.

“Thank you sir,” The young lady nodded and stepped inside the door, closing it behind her. The deep rumble of the man’s voice was somehow warmer and a woman’s tones responded with obvious affection. Moments later, shaving cream wiped off his face and a silk sweater pulled over his head the large man returned.

“River says so long as Mei-Ling will be allowed to join us we’d love to have dinner with Mr. Cooper.” Riddick gave the girl a wicked grin as he took the brush from Mei-Ling and began to deftly brush and braid his daughter’s hair.

“I’m sure he’ll be very pleased to have your entire family join him,” The steward nodded and offered a tentative smile. “If you like, I can provide a list of activities your daughter might enjoy. Mr. Cooper will probably also have suggestions.”

“We’d appreciate that,” Riddick nodded as he tied off Mei-Ling’s braid and kissed the top of her head.

River emerged from the bedroom and smiled a greeting at the steward. “When would Mr. Cooper like to dine?” She asked after kissing her husband’s shaved pate.

“Mr. Cooper hoped seven would be convenient," The steward bowed slightly.

"Hmm...it will be our pleasure," River nodded. "We'll meet him in the dining hall at seven."

8888

Dinner had actually been pleasant, the food was wonderful, the chef’s reputation obviously deserved, and Mr. Cooper had been informative and a very polite host. He’d delicately inquired of River when she might like to visit the tables and she’d grinned at him and then at Riddick. “Mr. Cooper has not changed his mind then,” She observed, her smile still playing about her mouth.

“I have not,” The elegant man replied with a shake of his head. “I agreed to your terms and we must both hold to them.”

“Would you like me to play cards the entire day or would you prefer I play other games as well?” The diminutive reader asked curiously. “I also wondered what your house limit is?”

“We don’t have one,” The casino manager shook his head again. “I’ve found limitations tend to irk our more wealthy patrons. Those that require limits usually don’t heed them in any case.”

“Truer words,” Riddick chuckled. “Though I ain’t sure you’ll want River playin’ in your casino a whole day or night,” He added, skimming a knuckle down River’s cheek in an affectionate caress.

Mei-Ling had been quiet through most of the meal, watching River eat and carefully imitating her, only occasionally asking questions. “How do you get people to fight on the boat?” She fixed her bright brown gaze on Mr. Cooper. “Do you pay them? Or do they only get money if they win?”

Mr. Cooper smiled, a bit indulgently, but still kindly at the girl. “There’s a small purse for each fighter, but of course the one who wins gets the prize of the fight.” He explained. “Captain Meriwether books the fights and manages the Circuit. I run the casino.”

“What if my Bà ba wanted to fight, would he be allowed?” Mei-Ling wanted to know. “Can anyone fight?”

Cooper’s eyes were speculative as he regarded the man across from him. The mulatto skinned male wasn’t hugely tall, but he was built like a brick wall, and looked to be just as hard to fell. He moved with a soundless grace that suggested speed and behind the blue tinted spectacles his eyes gleamed as they took in everything in the room. The man had also refused to sit with his back to the door and wouldn’t let his wife do so either. “It wouldn’t be up to me my dear, but to the captain. However if your father wished a match it could probably be arranged.”

“I haven’t listened or watched the Circuit,” River spoke then, Riddick’s mental voice prompting her to ask the question. “Is it only pugilism or martial arts or are there sword fights and knives and such?”

“We have all kinds of fights, even to the death if the opponents won’t quit while they’re still able to breathe,” Mr. Cooper said quietly. “Captain doesn’t like to the death, it isn’t as profitable and tends to cause trouble. But that’s why we’ve got a doctor on board, so if there are injuries we can take care of them.”

River smiled slightly and nodded her understanding. “If you like Mr. Cooper, I’ll visit your casino tomorrow evening and stay until morning, or until you don’t want me to gamble anymore.” She suggested glancing at her husband and receiving an encouraging nod. “If Rick wants a fight, how does he make arrangements?” She stroked her hand down Riddick’s forearm. “My husband has an abundance of energy and we haven’t been able to spar as much since my pregnancy became more pronounced.”

“I’ll send a ship wave to the captain, let him know we have a passenger interested in a match. He’ll meet with you, Mr. Furyan, and you’ll arrange the particulars with him.” Cooper explained. “As for your visit to the casino, that sounds like a very good time to me, it’ll be busier in the evening which often makes it a more fun to play.”

Mei-Ling looked at Cooper and then at her adopted parents. “Am I allowed to watch? I know I can’t gamble, but would I be allowed to watch River?”

“Under eighteen hmm?” Mr. Cooper’s smile was warm as he gently teased the girl. “I doubt your parents will want you up all night but certainly you’re welcome to visit with them.”

“Shiny,” Mei-Ling grinned.

8888

Twenty four hours later Mr. Cooper was vehemently disagreeing with Mei-Ling’s summation. Mrs. Furyan had managed to win nearly every game she played. Even roulette and craps hadn’t made her lose, the diminutive woman had merely regarded the dice and potential bets, tilted her head and placed her wager. She won three times out of four and there was no possible way she could cheat at roulette or craps. It was half an hour before midnight and her winnings were nearly painful for him to consider. But he couldn’t understand how she was winning nearly every game. Counting cards was one thing, but you couldn’t count the roulette wheel, or the dice. She’d even gotten a jackpot on a slot machine though she hadn’t seemed to care for the machines much.

As a player, apart from her winning streak, she was everything he could want in a patron. She was dressed beautifully, looked both exotic and lovely, and was unfailingly friendly to both patrons and casino workers. If she’d only lose he’d want her to stay forever. A voice spoke beside him, nearly making him jump. “Startin’ to see why it’s a bad idea, bettin’ ‘gainst my wife?” Mr. Furyan’s low black coffee voice was unmistakable and Mr. Cooper looked at the taller man with a wry twist of his mouth.

“I am indeed. She’s right, I’ll gladly give her ten percent of her winnings and the going rate on the suite.” He sighed slightly, “If she’s cheating I’d love to know how, it would help immeasurably with my security.”

“I’ll overlook the insult,” Riddick shook his head, River had warned him the man would say something along those lines. “Since I know what she’s doin’ is nigh impossible.”

“How is she doing it though,” Mr. Cooper shook his head, “Counting cards I understand, but winning consistently at roulette and craps?”

“She’s a genius,” Riddick chuckled. “She can’t even help it. It’s just something that happens. Leland found out the same way you did.”

“She beat Jack Leland at Poker?” Mr. Cooper nearly groaned, “Maybe I should have called for those references.” He looked at the poker table where River had taken a seat, more to get off her feet than to enjoy the game. “Would you tell her she can stop bankrupting me now? I’m convinced.”

“Sure thing,” Riddick sent him a grin and then moved towards his wife. “Cooper believes you.” He told her when he reached her chair. “Finish this hand and let him cash you out.”

“Hmm…” River smiled up at him and folded, neatly taking herself out of the game. Taking her husband’s arm she crossed the room back to the casino manager. “I apologize Mr. Cooper, I was enjoying myself, but I can see how it wouldn’t be enjoyable for you.”

“Well if you’ll come to my office, we’ll cash you out and figure up your ten percent.” Mr. Cooper spoke politely enough but with a near wince in his eyes as if the thought pained him. “Once our terms are satisfied, I’d like to make a new bargain with you Mrs. Furyan.”

River grinned, “Should be interesting to hear.” She looked up at her husband and then looked around. "Mei-Ling went to bed all right?" She asked in concern.

"She was impressed but tired," Riddick nodded. "I told her she could read as long as she liked, but if she wasn't up for breakfast in the morning she'd be sorry."

"Who knew being denied lessons would be a punishment," River shook her head in amazement and smiled her thanks as Cooper opened the door to his office for her.

"Well lets get the painful part over with," Mr. Cooper sighed and took the small velvet pouch River held. The chits inside were each worth an agonizingly large amount and the pouch was nearly overflowing with them. Pouring them out into the counter the casino manager watched the numbers rise until the last chit had been sorted and dropped through its slot. He nearly groaned at the amount and only the thought that Mrs. Furyan had agreed to take only ten percent was consolation. He heard a low whistle and Mr. Furyan's low gravely chuckle.

"Gorram Dancer, you did better'n I thought you would," Riddick shook his head watching Cooper count out the cash and put it in a pouch for River to keep.

"Fun, but repetitious," River shrugged. "But Mr. Cooper has an arrangement he would like to make." Both Furyan's regarded the casino manager expectantly.

The elegantly dressed man offered her a smile as he took a seat behind his desk. “I had a thought while you were enjoying the casino, that if you didn’t win quite so much you would be the perfect patron. You’re lovely, courteous and interesting to other guests. You’re polite to the staff and you play everything well and with grace.”

“You are very kind,” River smiled raising her eyebrows curiously.

“I wondered if you’d like a position for the duration of your journey,” Mr. Cooper began. “If you’d patronize the casino and visit with the other guests. I noticed that with you winning this evening, the other patrons seemed to gamble a bit more, perhaps hoping your luck would rub off on them. Especially when you played roulette or dice.”

“You saw how much I could win,” River pointed out. “I doubt you’ll want me to do that every night.”

“No,” Mr. Cooper said bluntly, “No I really don’t.” He leaned forward steepling his hands together and regarding the Furyans over them. “But for this service I would be willing to waive the fees on both the suite and your daughter’s room.”

Riddick frowned thoughtfully wondering how dealing with a roomful of people night after night would affect River’s mental state. She’d seemed relaxed this evening but it was only one evening. River looked at him and tilted her head in silent agreement. “I don’t know that I’d want to be in the casino every night,” She said quietly. “I don’t enjoy crowds very often. And it isn’t as if we need the money we’d save.”

“A half rate then, and you would only come into the casino every other night.” Cooper suggested, “Not to sound overly flattering Mrs. Furyan, but you’re a jewel of a patron, or you would be if you hadn’t nearly broken the bank. Other patrons will like looking at you or playing against you. Didn’t you notice when you were making the rounds tonight how many guests seemed to enjoy your company?”

“You like that River has a Companion’s grace and beauty,” Riddick said slowly as he figured out what the man really needed, “but she isn’t as formal. You want her to be a sort of hostess for you, helping your guests to enjoy themselves. A feminine version of your job, less of an eye on management and more on the guests.”

“Something like that,” Mr. Cooper agreed. “I’ve been considering contracting with a Companion for such a position but Companions aren’t always as approachable as your wife.”

“What do you think River?” Riddick looked at his wife. Clear in his mind was the thought that if she didn’t want to do this he was absolutely prepared to enforce that.

“I think I’d like to try it, every other night for a week or so,” River said slowly. “It was fun tonight. But I’m carrying twins and I don’t know how much energy I’ll have.” One hand rubbed slowly over her belly in an absent caress as she spoke.

“Mrs. Furyan, however often you’d like to spend time in my casino is as often as I would like to have you there,” Mr. Cooper smiled with genuine warmth. “Your…pregnancy is part of why everyone is so comfortable around you. You seem more approachable. Women don’t feel threatened, men feel protective and with your husband so obviously smitten with you it lends a romantic element.”

“Then lets say we’ll pay the going rate for the suite and Mei-Ling’s room, and I get five percent of my winnings whenever I play.” River suggested.

“Three percent.” Cooper shot back.

“Four,” River retorted with a twinkle in her eye.

“Three and a half and I’ll arrange a tour of the kitchens for your family, with a meal at the chef’s table.” The casino manager countered.

“Done.” River grinned.

“Done.” Mr. Cooper chuckled, with a shake of his head. “I’ll send a steward to let you know when I’ve arranged the tour and the meal.”

“Think we’ll be hittin’ the sack for tonight,” Riddick helped River rise from her chair.

Cooper watched as the married couple left his office, the big man’s not quite hovering but his arm around the slender woman was protective as well as loving. Absently he wondered how two so obviously disparate people had met let alone fallen in love and married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> nǚ ren (wife)
> 
> měi nǚ (beautiful woman)
> 
> tiān shǐ (angel)
> 
> jī ba (dick/penis)
> 
> zhàng fu (husband)
> 
> Bà ba (pops/daddy)
> 
> Nī zi (little one)


	15. So That's What a Lion Looks Like

Ch 15

So That's What a Lion Looks Like

“There is one thing you should know about Sean…” Mr. Cooper said sotto voice as they neared the kitchens.

“Ain’t likin’ the sound of this,” Riddick’s expression never changed but his posture shifted slightly, a new tension gripping his limbs.

“Sean is…well temperamental is the easiest way to describe him,” The elegant man spread his hands. “He’s an artist in the kitchen, but he’s…”

“Steward says he’s mean,” Mei-Ling piped up in her matter-of-fact tone. When River looked at her the girl shrugged. “That’s what the steward took me down to the activity rooms said.”

“Mean is a polite way of describing Sean,” Mr. Cooper sighed. “He’s a genius in the kitchen, we’re truly lucky to have him.”

“Long’s he don’t throw knives at my daughter I ‘spect we’ll get along fine,” Riddick shrugged, relaxing somewhat.

“Just your daughter? Not you or your wife?” Mr. Cooper blinked at the larger man as he opened the door to the kitchen.

“Down,” Riddick said sharply and suited action to word, shoving the casino manager so his head was near his knees. A moment later a frying pan sailed through the air where Cooper’s head would have been accompanied by cursing in Chinese. The escaped convict grabbed the blackened iron pan out of the air and set it on the steel counter moving further into the galley. River grinned and kept Mei-Ling behind her. Half a minute after the frying pan a lid came hurtling towards them like a discus and she snatched it out of the air.

“Sean,” Mr. Cooper called from behind the safety of a stainless steel cabinet. “I really must insist you cease throwing the cookware.”

“Did I invite ya into my kitchen?” The same voice that had been shouting curses demanded to know. “This ain’t a tourist attraction, this is a working galley.”

“Looks more like a sideshow to me,” Riddick, in contrast with Cooper, was not hiding, simply leaning against one of the counters, his arms folded. River smiled as she joined him, tugging Mei-Ling so the girl stood next to her, easily pushed out of the way should more cookware come flying.

“And who are you that you could tell the difference?” The red haired man who’d been swearing like a sailor hefted a large butcher knife in his hand.

“Someone who knows how to use a knife for more’n choppin’ onions,” Riddick retorted. “An’ I’ll warn ya now, that knife comes flyin’ at my daughter, it’ll come back at you aimed for your heart.”

“So I’m free to throw at you then?” The freckled face split in a grin, “And no mention of your little woman there? Don’t mind if I throw at her?”

“Richard and I have better aim than you,” River retorted, her elegant core accent crisp as she eyed the chef. “And more respect for our tools than to throw them about the room.”

“If it cain’t survive bein’ thrown across the room it’s got no business in my galley,” The chef chuckled. “All right, c’mon in.” He pointed the knife at Cooper. “But you get your pansy ass out. An’ maybe next time you’ll think ‘fore you offer up my table an’ galley.”

Cooper rose from his undignified crouch and frowned but offered his hand to Riddick and River, “I hope you’ll enjoy the tour and the meal. I think you’ll find Sean is unparalleled as a chef.”

“Have already found it to be so,” River smiled. “That’s why the tour and the meal were so eagerly accepted as payment.” The casino manager returned the smile but the chef’s glare drove him from the galley before he could extend the exchange of pleasantries.

“Payment?” The chef tilted his head at the diminutive woman, “You don’t look like someone we’d usually have to bribe.” He gestured for them to come closer and eyed the three of them curiously. “Payment for what?”

“For services to be rendered,” River smiled slightly, her dark eyes gleaming as she examined the chef in minute detail. “Mr. O’Fallon, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand as she came forward, tugging Mei-Ling along with her.

“Just call me Sean,” He took her hand in his large callused one and nodded politely. “Cooper didn’t tell me much ‘bout all of ya’ll.”

“Rick Furyan,” Riddick nodded to the chef. The man was about the same height and wiry with muscle useful in his chosen profession. “River is my wife, and Mei-Ling is our daughter.”

“Don’t look neither of you old enough to have a daughter in her teens,” The chef observed thoughtfully, his dark green eyes focusing on Mei-Ling’s honey blonde braids.

“ _Bà ba_ and River adopted me,” Mei-Ling told him. “They don’t want you throwing knives at me because I’m not good enough to catch them yet.”

“Don’t generally throw knives at little girls, just annoyin’ people don’t know good food when it’s put in front of ‘em.” Sean grumbled.

“Did you really try to attack a lady who wanted ketchup?” Mei-Ling wanted to know, leaning against the counter and watching as Sean ground herbs into a paste.

“Yep,” Sean nodded. “Woulda shoved her gorram ketchup down her throat iffen Jo-Jo hadn’t grabbed me.”

Riddick chuckled and shook his head looking down at his wife and daughter, “Ain’t expert enough to tell, but River says you’re a genius with food. Guess that’s why they ain’t tossed you off the boat yet?”

“Pretty much,” The chef nodded, his grin unapologetic. “Don’t usually give tours, so was there somethin’ you folks wanted to see particular?”

"Mostly just wanted to see," Mei-Ling glanced at her adoptive parents. "Last ship we were on it was protein in all colors of the rainbow, and a few that weren't. Cain't figure how you make it taste so good." She moved a bit closer to the chef and tried to see what he was making.

"Spices mostly," Sean shrugged. "Protein can be dressed up a lotta ways iffen you have spices. Canned goods too." He slanted a glance down at the girl, "Of course fresh is the best, but I don't guess you've ever tasted fresh."

The fourteen year old shook her head. "River has, but she was born on Osiris."

The chef blinked in surprise as he glanced from Mei-Ling to River and then to River's husband, someone raised on the rim or border if there ever was one. "Guess opposites attract?" He offered after a moment. "Anyway the idea of cooking with protein instead of real or canned isn't to make it taste like real food, because it won't, you know, ever."

"Then what do you do?" Mei-Ling shook her head. "Nobody really likes protein."

"Use what you have to make it something enjoyable on its own." Sean told her with a slight smile. "See spices they combine with things, make whole new tastes." He began took a small pinch of the herbs he'd been grinding into a paste and grabbed a can of broth from the shelves under his table. "I add these herbs to the broth, then I dice protein and let it all simmer in a pan. Add some canned vegetables and I've got a nice soup for a starter. The spices and broth sink into the protein so the flavor intensifies."

"Mr. O'Fallon," River began slowly. "How would you feel about giving Mei-Ling lessons?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Lessons?" The chef sounded as if he'd never heard the word.

"She's a very intelligent girl, and she enjoys learning," River explained. "I'd like her to learn something she can't get off the cortex. Something...not entirely of the mind."

Sean frowned, "Don't think that'd work out too well." He shook his head after a moment. "This's a workin' galley, five more minutes and there'll be folks pourin' in here, place'll be chaos contained. Ain't a place for a child."

"Could pay ya," Riddick pointed out. "Give her lessons in your off hours."

"Might work," The chef mused as he opened the broth and began to pour it into a pot, throwing in pinches of the herbs and stirring it all together before setting it on a hot pad. "What all are you interested in learning?" He asked the girl.

"Sure would be shiny to know about what sorta spices go well together, an' how to make protein taste good." Mei-Ling said wistfully. "Ain't ever had food so good as meals here."

"Me neither," Riddick admitted with a half smirk. "Didn't know protein could taste like that."

The chef shrugged slightly. "I'll teach your daughter how to cook, a good basic grounding, just like I was taught." He said after a moment's consideration. "How much she learns'll depend on how smart she is an' how long ya'll stay on the boat."

"Then I offer a third of my wages from my deal with Mr. Cooper," River said promptly. Mei-Ling's eyes grew wide and she stared at River and then up at Sean O'Fallon.

"I'll learn everything you want to teach me," The young girl swore fervently.

"Ain't agreed complete yet," Sean narrowed his eyes. "How much is a third?"

"River's gonna be an unofficial hostess...like a professional party guest in the casino," Riddick chuckled. "Cooper offered her three and a half percent of her winnings as pay, along with a tour of your galley and a meal at the chef's table."

"That's three and a half percent of nothing if you don't win," Green eyes rolled in irritation.

"True enough," Riddick smirked. "But he's payin' her mostly 'cause River near always wins. If she got to keep all her winnin's she'd break the bank. Hell she nearly did that the first night she played. Thought Cooper was gonna have heart failure."

"All right we'll try it for a week," Sean agreed warily. He looked at the girl. "I'll send you a wave with my off hours. You keep your hair braided tight, no fluttery sleeves or anything that'll get caught in my equipment around here."

"Dress practically," Mei-Ling nodded. "Understood."

"We'll cover the rest tomorrow," The chef looked up at the clock hung over the door. "You folks have a seat, you're about to see how a real kitchen is run." On the heels of his words men and women clad in white and black uniforms began to stream into the kitchen and Sean began bellowing orders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter folks. This just seemed like the right place to stop. The next chapter is worth clicking over. I promise.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Bà ba (daddy)


	16. Do You Love Her?...I Do, Actually; Very Much

Riddick watched his wife as she slept. He knew in his head she wouldn’t disappear off the ship if he went down to the lower level to use the exercise equipment but another part of him, the part that still woke in the night and reached for her couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her helpless in sleep without a guard. He’d had to near force himself to leave her side on Aces and Eights. River felt the same way he knew, she often woke at night, reaching out for him if by some quirk in sleep they’d rolled away from each other. Sometimes he wondered exactly what it had done to her, when she’d forced herself to walk away back into the hands of Blue Sun. He lived with the memories of River turning her back on him. What had she felt in that moment?

They’d managed to distract themselves from the problem, worrying on their journey back to Serenity or Ezra, adopting a daughter and taking on new problems like Jack Leland and the job Cooper had given River, but they hadn’t talked about that day since the morning they’d escaped Blue Sun. And even that conversation hadn’t resolved anything, only acknowledged how hard it had been for both of them.

The animal in him wouldn’t allow self-deceit, one of the more uncomfortable aspects of his nature, and he suspected River’s also. Part of him was angry that she’d walked away. The rage that gripped him when he remembered it was just as powerful as the fear. He knew she could feel it in him, the animal wouldn’t hide anything from its mate, but he didn’t know how River felt about it. If she was angry with him, if she was resigned to his somewhat irrational fury. If he asked she would tell him, just as he wouldn’t hide anything from her neither would River hide things from him. But they still managed to not talk about it.

Now part of him felt bad that he was still so angry with her when she was pregnant with his children, something that she might have been spared if he’d had an ounce of control when it came to her. Riddick shook his head slightly, he was angry with himself too, that he’d gotten her pregnant, given her one more burden to bear and angry that another part of him was glad, wanted her swollen with his child and so lovely with it. A sigh escaped him at his own tangled state, he was irritating himself with all this introspection.

“But thou art all replete with very thou, and hast such shrewd activity,” River murmured her voice still drowsy even as her eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

“Don’ really wanna empty all myself of self Dancer,” Riddick retorted quietly, his dark voice still carrying shades of his inner turmoil even as his hand lifted to gently stroke her hair back from her face.

“But such a tangle here,” Her slender fingers touched his forehead before she pushed herself up. “Husband and wife must speak.” She looked at him with her dark eyes, his opposite in so many ways but similar in every way that mattered. “My mate is angry.”

“Yeah,” Riddick admitted, his voice low and gruff. “Pretty damn pissed off River.”

“Because his mate walked away from him,” River read the thought effortlessly, her lips tilting sadly. “Fury and fear, mix together, anger over her pregnancy but glad too. Angry with himself, with her, with the ‘Verse.”

“Yeah,” He nodded his agreement. “Didn’t say it made sense.”

“Makes sense to me,” River’s dark eyes were warm as she regarded her husband.

“Well gorramit River, make it make sense to me!” Riddick snarled. “Hate feelin’ like this, wanna holler at you and kiss you at the same time. Hate that you walked away from me. Hate how it makes me feel.”

“Hate her?” River quirked an eyebrow up more in curiosity than concern and Riddick grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her towards him for a smoldering kiss that sent fire through both of them. His kiss said more of how much he loved her than all the poetry and speeches he could ever quote.

“That answer your question?” He growled the words out. He felt like he could climb out of his skin if it meant escaping this morass of emotion, love and anger twisting until he was crazy with it. Even on planet he hadn't been so twisted up with his feelings.

“Very upset then,” His wife pushed herself up and crawled into his lap. “Skin privileges,” River murmured. “Now, tell me. Can’t let go of the anger until you tell me.” Her hands slid up to cup his face, forcing his gaze down to hers. “I love you Richard Riddick. My Furyan. Anger doesn’t change that.”

Riddick felt something unkink inside him, a knot of tension relaxing infinitesimally. “Love you too River, just so…” He shrugged. “Can’t forget how it felt, builds up in me, alla that…” He shook his head. “So angry with you for walking away from me.” He told her finally. “Know what you said, know the reasons and that it was the only way. Just…still so mad ‘bout it.”

“Mad at you too,” River confessed softly. She looked up at him, a new expression twisting her mouth, a strange scent of burnt sugar drifting off her and he frowned not understanding. He stared down at her face, touched her cheek with his knuckles gently and blinked.

Riddick felt new fury rise in him and his other hand fisted in her long hair. “You’re ashamed that you’re mad at me?” His voice was low and dangerous.

“Shouldn’t be angry with you, but I am,” River looked away. “My fault, my idea, only way. Shouldn’t be mad at you.”

“I know why I’m pissed at you,” His hand loosened slightly in her hair and then tightened, forcing her face to tilt up so he could meet her eyes. “Why’re you pissed at me?”

“My idea to walk away,” River repeated. “Didn’t want to. Why didn’t you stop me?” She finally asked shuddering. “So mad that you didn’t stop me.”

“An’ I’m angry at you for leavin’,” He groaned finally. “Keep seein’ you walk away from me River,” Silver eyes were hot with rage as he looked at her. “Ain’t ever felt like that in my life. Can’t stand it.”

“Had to make myself walk away,” River’s voice vibrated with emotion. “And my mate let me go. Should have kept me. Should have made me stay. But you didn’t.” She shook her head. “Know why. Only way. But I wanted to stay so badly.”

“An’ I wanted to grab you back, keep you with me,” Riddick muttered. “Everything in me screamin’ to hang onto you.”

“If I hadn’t…” The deep breath she took was more like a sob but she kept going. “I know what would have happened. Death for you and Inara; even Furyans aren’t proof against weapons that turns blood boiling and hemorrhages it out every orifice.”

“I know,” The Furyan let go of her hair to rub his hand over her back and kiss the top of her head. “I know an’ then I’d a never got you back. You’d a been stuck there forever.” He shuddered trying to throttle back the fury that still roiled within him at the thought.

“Would have gone mad without Richard’s mind as her constant,” River confessed. “Blocked you out, couldn’t let you see what they did when they…But you were there in my mind, my mate. Could cling to you.” She shivered and burrowed into his heat. “Know you feel responsible, like you should protect your mate from what they did. Feeds your anger.”

“Yeah,” Riddick still felt pissed off but somehow he felt better knowing she was just as mad, just as unreasonably. “Guess you knowin’ I feel like I should protect you, sorta feeds your mad ‘bout me not stoppin’ you?”

“Yes,” River’s voice was small and he could smell that strange burnt sugar again.

“Hey!” He put a hand under her chin to make her look at him again. “Don’t you be feelin’ shamed that you’re mad at me. Gotta right to be mad, same’s I got rights to be mad at you. Got no call to be ashamed a how you feel River. Not unless I do too.”

“No, he, you’re right to be angry,” She shook her head.

“Then so’re you,” Riddick told her flatly. “Just…gorram Dancer, hate how this feels you know? Love you. Bein’ so mad at ya…just feels wrong.” He wrapped his arms around her more tightly. “Just…dunno how to stop bein’ so angry.”

“Asked Inara once…I was so mad…” River hid her face against her husband’s chest so he wouldn’t see the tears that were starting to leak from her eyes. “She said…”

Riddick lost the rest of River’s words to her mumble into his shirt and tugged on her hair until she looked up at him again. His heart, the organ most of the ‘Verse would have sworn was missing or hard as rock, twisted as he saw the tear tracks on her skin and he couldn’t help kissing her cheek, her eyes and her lips finally, trying to erase the evidence of her sorrow. “River,” He kissed her gently in spite of his anger. “What did she say?”

“She said forgiveness,” River whispered. “Hard, so hard for him to forgive the girl for leaving. Hard for her to forgive him for letting her go.”

Riddick watched the tears trickle down her cheek again and kissed her forehead softly. “I know,” He sighed. “Ain’t easy. But I can’t stay mad at you forever. Just ain’t used to this you know?” He eased her down onto the bed and lay next to her. “Gotta help me through it Dancer, most folk when I get mad at ‘em…well that ain’t an option with you.”

“I am sorry,” She offered looking up at him and letting her hand cup his cheek. “So sorry I walked away.”

“I’m sorry I let you,” Riddick returned quietly. “Even knowin’ why…it still hurt so bad to let you go.” He sighed and let himself lie full length against her, the swell of her belly pressed to his abdomen. “I’m sorry I let them hurt you. Wish I'd stopped them. Wish I could kill 'em all over again. Gorrammit baby I'm sorry.” He dropped his head down to hers, feeling her hair against his skull and wished he had some sort of release for his feelings beyond rage.

“Sorry I injured you by leaving,” River pressed her forehead to his. “Could feel how it pained you. Every step like a knife in my lungs. Hurt to breathe. To speak and smile and lie when my heart was breaking to leave you. Feeling your hurt, having to watch me walk away, fear like needles in your heart that you'd never get me back. How much you hated feeling helpless. So sorry I made you feel that way, like the bit and chains again.”

“All right,” He couldn’t help it, the ache was like a wound inside him, the need to hold her, tell her everything. “It’s all right River.” He meant it, Riddick realized, he couldn’t hang onto this anger anymore, not when it was aimed at her. It felt so good to let it go, to know they were both sorry for the parts they’d played in their own misery and they could get past it. “Can you…can you forgive me?” He asked finally, taking a deep breath and setting aside the sudden fear that she wouldn’t forgive him. “For not stoppin’ you? For lettin’ them hurt you? For getting you pregnant?”

River stared at him, and blinked pulling back slightly for a better view of his face before she tilted her head and kissed his lips gently, a faint brush of her lips over his. “Yes,” She whispered finally, her warm smile flickering like sunlight over her face. “Did everything you could to save me.” She took his hand and pressed it to her pregnant belly. “But don’t apologize for giving me the twins.” River told him finally. “Don’t ever have to be forgiven for that…” She hesitated, “Unless me being pregnant makes you more angry than glad?” Her voice was small.

“More mad at myself than you River,” He admitted. “Shoulda had more control, been able to stop myself.” Riddick looked down at her belly, his hand still huge over the curve and felt lust shoot through him again as it did every time he looked at his wife. “Still makes me so happy to see you all curved with my kids in you, just…feel guilty ‘cause it’s just one more thing you have to deal with an’ there ain’t anythin’ I can do to help.”

“Only good thing to come of the Academy,” River kept her hand over his, pressing it to her belly. “Told you, the night we married, wanted your children. Told you what I was afraid of.” She reminded him.

“Yeah, an’ what happened but those _hún dàns_ trying to hurt you again,” He snarled, still angry with himself even as another part of him was ready to prove to her again that she belonged to him.

“But you kept them from doing it,” River pressed her lips to his jugular, her tongue flicking over his angrily pounding pulse. “So glad to have your babies Richard. Glad you like the sight of me growing round. Love how it feels when you look at me. Warmth like nothing I’ve ever felt. Nothing to forgive.” She said firmly. “Please don’t feel guilty. I had no control either. Didn’t want to tell you no. Couldn’t even think of it.”

“Long’s you don’t regret—“ Riddick began and was cut off as River’s mouth pressed to his in a hot kiss that proved her point more than words ever could. “Right, so you’re glad a the twins.” He rubbed his hand over her belly. “An’ Mei-Ling? Just so we’re all clear.”

“Pleased to have Mei-Ling with us,” River told him gently. “Sweet girl, deserves better than she was born to. Couldn’t leave her to the life she would have had on Paquin.” She nestled into his embrace and kissed his collarbone above his teeshirt. “Glad to have her with us. Sees us with new eyes, gives us fresh perspective.”

“Yeah, there’s a time I woulda just said it was tough luck,” Riddick admitted. “But you… I don’t know River, you make me…feel more I guess. Wouldn’t have felt right leavin’ her there. Not when I could help her. Not knowin’ it wouldn’t take more’n a fraction a what we took offa Niska to help her.”

“Richard is a better man than he gives himself credit for being,” River smiled up at him. “Feels better? For having talked it all out? All is forgiven?”

“Yeah,” He took a deep breath. “Weren’t so bad when we first got out, but just seemed to get worse the safer we felt.” Riddick admitted finally feeling as if he could breathe, as if he wouldn’t explode in fury at the first wrong word.

“The animal puts survival before emotional stability,” River soothed. “Just as the mind prioritizes the survival of the body.” She could feel how irritated and raw her husband felt, a man unused to any strong emotion apart from rage or self interest and he’d been flooded with enough feeling to rock even a stalwart Companion’s composure. No wonder he’d been wanting a match. The chance to really hit someone must have seemed like a godsend, especially given the doctors firm suggestion that she not spar daily anymore. “Richard isn’t used to feeling so much. Makes it difficult to determine what he feels and articulate emotions.”

“No.” He sighed, “No I ain’t.” He slid his arms up around her back and pulled her closer. “I ain’t made you feel bad have I?” He wanted to know. “Wouldn’t give you up for alla the peace or cash in the ‘Verse River.”

“Knew you were angry,” River let her head rest in the curve of his neck and shoulder. “Could feel how much it hurt you to be angry with me when you were so afraid you’d never see me again. Worried for you, but you never made me feel as if you didn’t love me. Knew you did or you wouldn’t be so mad.”

“Yeah,” Riddick tried to keep the word from sounding like a groan as River’s body pressed warmly to his. “Just…all that time an’ we couldn’t talk…didn’t wanna start out with hollerin’ ‘bout things couldn’t be changed.” He nearly moaned as River’s hands slid under his shirt, rubbing his back in what she might have thought was a soothing manner. “River…” He shuddered as she kissed his clavicle her lips sweet on his suddenly blazing skin.

“Richard isn’t feeling so angry?” She murmured the question, not waiting for an answer. “His woman isn’t mad either. Only anger left is for Blue Sun.” River deliberately slid one hand down to the waist of his trousers, her fingers slipping under the fabric to his skin. “Had the angry words, now we must have the make-up sex. That is how it is done according to Kaylee.”

“You sure,” Riddick tilted his head back to look down at her. “Nothing else to discuss?”

“Positive,” River nodded solemnly as she looked up at him. “Richard has nothing else he wishes to say?”

“Nothin’ to say,” He shook his head. “Just got something to prove,” He took her mouth with his, his hands suddenly tearing at the straps of the camisole she wore. Fabric ripped, River moaned against his lips and her hands moved to the buttons of his trousers only to be pushed gently away. “No,” Riddick murmured, capturing her wrists in one hand and holding them over her head.

River's breath caught in her throat as her husband bent his head to her breasts, his lips nuzzling and kissing the soft swells before surrounding a nipple with his mouth and laving it with his tongue. He teased and nibbled at the tender flesh gently until she was moaning, his free hand palming her other breast carefully. Finally Riddick took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with her gorgeous scent and started to suck on her nipples, delicate pulls of his mouth on her body until she was struggling against his hand, trying to free her wrists. "Richard," She moaned unable to look away from those silver eyes as they watched pleasure chase over her face.

His lips left her flesh for a moment to speak before he resumed his erotic torment. "My woman," He growled the words. "My mate. My way." He took the half moment of her surprise as an opportunity to switch hands manacling hers and gave his attention to her other breast. She was ready for him, he could smell her honey on the air, practically taste her need and he groaned against her skin. He couldn't wait any longer to taste her. Riddick began to kiss his way down her belly, releasing her wrists only to have River reach for him, her hands gliding over his shoulders. "Mine," He growled the word at her and watched as she put her hands over her head, grabbing onto the bed frame tightly. Riddick glided his hands down the outside of her legs to her knees, slowly pressed his hands between her knees, and carefully slid his palms up her inner thighs, parting her legs slowly until she was laid open for him.

"Richard, Riddick, please," River nearly begged and was rewarded with a sudden surge of heat in those gorgeous silver eyes. It did something to him, set him further ablaze when she called him by his old surname, the name of the convict, as if it really didn't matter to her what his name was, so long as he didn't stop what he was doing. "Don't care about your name," She moaned and he knew she'd read the thought right out of his mind. "Riddick is mine. Richard is mine. The Furyan is mine. My mate. My husband." Her word ended in a wail as his lips reached her clit and surrounded the throbbing flesh in a wicked kiss.

Riddick moaned into her flesh, the taste of her was incredible, his woman, his mate, his wife...this incredible woman belonged to him. He sucked hard on her clit and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure and a flood of honey between her thighs. " _Tā mā de_ ," He cursed as his cock throbbed in reaction and forced himself to stand up so he could take off his pants and shirt. River watched hungrily, her eyes feasting on the expanse of his chest once he'd tossed the muscle tee aside and he heard her breath catch as he pulled off his pants, stripping the shorts along with them.

He let himself just look at her for a minute, white skin and dark hair against the sheets of the bed, her body splayed out just as he'd left her. She hadn't made any effort to touch herself, to close her thighs and ease the ache there, her hips twitched involuntarily as the cool air touched her damp mound. "Gorgeous," Riddick muttered, stroking his cock absently as he look down at her. He could still taste her honey on his lips and licked them without another thought. "More," The word was more a growl than proper speech but by the tremble over River's skin she understood him. He knelt between her thighs and slid his hands beneath her _pì gu_ lifting her to his mouth and hanging her knees over his shoulders before thrusting his tongue inside her body to devour her.

River couldn't stop her moans, her hands pressed against the headboard, keeping her body taut with excitement as her husband licked inside her. "Please," She begged. "Please."

Riddick shuddered as she trembled under his mouth, and adjusted his position slightly, flicking his tongue over her clit again before surrounding it with his lips. Carefully slow, wanting her pleasure to last, he began to suck, in long gentle pulls of his lips and tongue on her flesh. She was close, he could feel her body wind tighter and tighter under his mouth, until it would only take one push to make her fall. Her dark eyes were fixed to his, taking in his expression, the determined set of his jaw and stubborn line of his mouth as he'd begun to pleasure her. River knew he was going to make this last for her, that he'd give her pleasure upon bliss upon ecstasy before his own fall. A wicked through crossed his mind and before she could Read him, he put it into action, setting his teeth into her clit and giving the so sensitive flesh a gentle scrape and tug.

The resultant storm was nearly instantaneous as River shuddered and screamed, "Riddick!" Her hips bucked hard up to his mouth and her entire body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Riddick kept her body firmly under his mouth, licking and sucking her clit gently and prolonging the storm. She was moaning and shuddering, her body writhing in his hands when he finally lowered her hips to the bed and helped her turn over.

Her hands, he moved to the top of the head board, "You'd better hang on Mate," He growled in her ear. "I'm going to have you, fuck you like the animal I am." Her moan was like music as Riddick put her on her knees, his hands firm on her hips and began to slowly push inside her. He groaned as his body was enveloped in hers, she was still throbbing from her earlier fall. Before he could begin to move she tightened and fluttered around him with a wail of pleasure. Her body bucked back to his and Riddick lost control, his hands tight on her hips as he thrust hard into her.

River moaned as her husband drove into her again and again, "Oh..." She shuddered, "Please, please, Richard..." She took one hand off the headboard and tried to stroke her clit but the force of his body meeting hers was too much.

He groaned as she tried to change positions and loosened one hand upon her hip to slide his fingers down to rub her clit. She was beautiful, writhing against him as he fucked her, her body growing tighter around him. The urge to mark her again was rampant inside him, "River, I gotta," He gasped the words out.

"Yes," River barely had the breath to answer as his skilled fingers played her. "Yes, please, Riddick...please." She'd hardly finished her plea when Riddick's hands pulled her up against his body, one hand firm between her thighs the other banded above her belly, his palm pressing hotly on her breast. She pushed her hair out of the way, exposing a shoulder and the back of her neck.

Riddick couldn't stop, couldn't think, all he could do was bury his body in hers. He dropped his head to her shoulder, his mouth seeking her skin, sucking at the salt gathering there. Her skin tasted faintly of honey and vanilla and blood. River tensed suddenly, a deep violent shudder ran through her body and she cried out, her body clutching around him and he moaned harshly in his throat his seed erupting from his body abruptly as pleasure stormed through him. His mouth latched down onto River's shoulder, hot and sweet flesh between his teeth, her cry of need in his ears as he drove into her one final time and felt her body milk his seed in the final throes of her fall.

8888

River curled into Riddick's embrace, her body still trembling with the aftermath of the pleasure he'd given her. "Husband likes that his wife calls him by his name when he gives her pleasure." She murmured softly, "Likes that I don't care what you were?"

"Like that you want the murderer to fuck you," Riddick admitted with a groan as he kissed her neck and the bloody bitemark on her shoulder. "Did I hurt you any?" His hands glided over her limbs in a warming caress.

"Don't think so," River sighed and kissed his neck. "Feel very good right now. And glad we talked finally."

"Yeah, not something I thought we'd have call to discuss," Riddick nodded. "But its good we did. Still got an itch under my skin but its just my usual. Good fight'll take care of it. Ain't like it was 'fore we talked."

River's eyes were dark and clear, her understanding plain on her face. "Don't feel angry with you anymore, just annoyed with the 'Verse in general." She summarized her feelings.

"That's about right," He smiled and kissed her. "You lettin' me have my head just now...helped a lot more'n some. Don't know what it is, maybe knowin' you're just as deadly as me... but having charge of you just sets something at ease."

"Helps the animal feel like you can protect me, a dominant alpha male" River returned his smile and regarded the mark on her shoulder. "Wish I had my salve so the mark could stay," She commented wistfully.

"Yeah, lost a couple a your bites too," Riddick was just as regretful. "Like to have your teeth sink into my neck, give me a mark everyone can see." He grinned suddenly. "That'd get a few looks."

"Troublemaker," His wife grinned at him. "Best be getting ready for dinner. Need to check and see how far out we are from the next stop too."

"And I haven't heard about a match yet," Riddick shook his head as he rose and scooped up his wife, easily carrying her to the shower. "Maybe I'll ask around after we hit the casino."

"Make sure you save me a seat," River began brushing her teeth as Riddick adjusted the temperature of the water. "Would like to watch you fight." Her husband simply grinned at her as he stepped into the shower,

8888

Jamison Meriwether was an interesting fellow, Riddick decided. The captain of OddEasy and organizer of the Circuit was a bit taller than the convict and muscled but not bulky, and certainly nowhere near as big as Jayne in any respect. He had the look of a man who could hold his own in a fight. Black hair in a practical buzz cut and receding slightly from his forehead, dark eyes and scarred knuckles along with a shrewd expression would have made most folk avoid interaction with him.

“Mr. Cooper tells me you’re wantin’ a match.” Captain Meriwether regarded the man in front of him. His casino manager was a shrewd judge of character and had mentioned Mr. Furyan. He’d also made it plain that this was not a man who seemed unused to physical combat. “Gotta say, you don’t dress like my usual fighters.” Meriwether threw the observation out wondering how the man would react.

Riddick’s expressive mouth twisted in a smirk, “Ain’t a stranger to fightin’,” He said quietly. “Just got married and had to travel from the core out to the rim. Clothes aren’t anything I worry over. My wife keeps me from looking like a merc so’s I don’t draw attention, an’ that’s all I care about.”

Jamison’s eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. The man in front of him was an enigma, blue tinted spectacles made for shading the eyes from the sun, and he wore them as if the ship lights were just as bright as a star. Behind them the man’s eyes gleamed brightly, watching everything. Cooper had told him Furyan was built like a brick wall and the casino manager hadn’t been exaggerating. And the way the man moved spoke more eloquently than anything else of how dangerous he could be. “Why do you want to fight? According to my people you don’t need the money.”

“Need the exercise,” Riddick grinned. The captain was a little suspicious of him but it seemed like it was for the wrong reasons. “Normally I’d spar with my wife, but she’s carryin’ and the doc told us after the last time that we gotta take it easy on that. Can’t spar every day, just a coupla times a week. She can still do her katas and all but daily sparrin’s right out.”

“If you want to spar with some of my fighters I won’t mind,” The captain said slowly. “Rather you do that than set you up with a match right away. You ain’t exactly known to me Mr. Furyan.”

“Don’t much care if its for pay or not,” Riddick shrugged. “But its better for everybody iffen I work off this energy by sparrin’ or fightin’. You don’t want me runnin’ amuck.”

“Don’t have a good sound to it no,” Meriwether agreed. “Let’s get your weight and other stats, we’ll figure out a class for you, then find you a sparring partner.” He led Riddick out of the exercise room in which they’d been talking and into another room with a set of scales as well as other equipment.

Riddick nearly chuckled as one of the assistants began to measure his height and weight. The kid couldn’t have been more than twenty, still had the look of a boy about him even though he was taller than Riddick, he had an innocence that reminded the convict of Simon’s wife. The boy looked from Riddick to Meriwether when it came time to write down Riddick’s height. “S’okay kid,” Riddick gave in to the urge to chuckle then. “I know I ain’t a giant. Just tell the man how short I am.”

“Richard Furyan, one hundred eighty two point two centimeters,” The boy read the stats off, “Weighing eighty seven kilos.” He blinked and gestured for Riddick to get back on the scale. “That can’t be right.”

Riddick shrugged his disinterest, “Last time I saw a doctor they said somethin’ about having a lotta muscle and dense bones. You got the weight right though.” To prove it he got back on the scale and watched the numbers rise and fall back to the eighty seven kilo mark. “See?”

“Any specialized fighting?” The boy asked flipping to another page of his chart.

“Got some tai chi and some kung fu,” Riddick shrugged again. “Mostly just street fightin’.” He looked at Meriwether who was examining another chart while he waited. “Give me a knife though, an’ I’ll win every time.”

“Problem is I don’t like dead bodies. They stink up the place,” Meriwether said shortly. “We have fights with weapons, but only when I know someone won’t end up dead.”

“Yeah, that can be a problem you get someone don’t have enough control,” The convict smirked slightly and leaned against the wall. “You got anybody in mind for sparrin’?”

“Could be,” The captain eyed Riddick up and down. “No shoes on the mats. And a good fighter’ll use those specs against you.”

“Got goggles I can wear,” Riddick returned, reaching into his pocket and pulling them out. “Can’t go without somethin’ over my eyes lessen it’s a dim room.”

“Goggles’ll work,” Meriwether moved to a board hung on the wall and found a name, tapping it. “Jakobsen. He’s in activity room two right now. At least that’s what he’s signed in for.”

“Let’s see what he’s got,” Riddick nearly grinned in anticipation, following the captain, aware of the boy following him. “You gonna be evaluatin’ me?” He threw the words over his shoulder carelessly.

“Its what I do,” The boy flushed slightly but nodded. “Strengths, weaknesses, fighting style…I break it down and then Cap’n Meriwether figures the odds.”

“Gotcha,” The escaped murderer nearly chuckled. “Should be fun.” He stopped just slightly behind Meriwether and to one side, following the man’s sight line. The captain had zeroed in on a man a bit taller than Riddick, and seemingly the same amount of muscle. Currently he was looking bored, half-heartedly working a hanging sandbag with kicks and punches. Sandy brown hair was held out of his eyes with a sweatband.

“Jakobsen, you got some time?” Meriwether called across the noise of the room. Several other pairs were working with similar bags and the noise wasn’t deafening but it was loud enough for raised voice.

“Hell yeah,” The accent was pure rim, thicker than Jayne’s even. “Who ya got fer me Cap?”

“Me,” Riddick said quietly, staring straight at the man. “Cap’n wants to see what I can do. An’ I need a match.”

The other man didn’t quite smirk but it was plain that he didn’t think Riddick had much of a chance. Riddick couldn’t blame him really. He wasn’t wearing his cargos and muscle tee or his boots. The trousers and silk knit sweater were comfortable but elegantly fitted not tight. They didn’t make him look tough. Add the fact that Jakobsen was taller and it would give the man the mistaken impression that Riddick was out of his class.

“Try not to kill each other,” Meriwether said firmly. “Mr. Furyan, you can put your shoes and specs on the bench here.” He gestured to a bench just inside the door and nearly backed up against the wall, “All sparring stays on the mats. Off the mats and it’s an automatic loss.”

Riddick nodded his understanding and moved towards the low metal bench toeing off his shoes and pulling off the double socks and leather shoes. His sweater was next and he stretched, ignoring his audience as he swung his arms slightly, his back to the room. Narrowing his eyes against the glare he took off his specs and pulled the goggles on, relaxing only when his sensitive eyes were protected. Inhaling deeply he caught the myriad scents in the air, sweat, some cologne, old blood spatter, nerves and excitement misting through the air and then the sweet smell of honey and blood, silk and steel. River.

Turning he grinned and saw her behind Meriwether in the doorway, “Hey Cap’n, you mind lettin’ my wife by?” He called.

The man blinked and turned around, River had obviously snuck up on him. “Beg pardon ma’am,” He regarded her dubiously and looked from her to Riddick and then back. “This is your wife?”

“Very much so yeah,” Riddick nodded, still stretching, his tattoo, scars and bite marks on display for the room. “Why?”

Meriwether wasn’t fool enough to comment on River’s tiny size, emphasized by her silken slacks and tunic, her long hair flowing down her back, or the fact that Riddick had said he sparred with his wife. “She’s too pretty for you,” Was his only comment.

“Yeah,” The convict just grinned his agreement as River slipped past the captain and walked towards him, carefully avoiding the mats in her elegant heels. “Mei-Ling at lessons again?” He asked his wife as she drew near.

“Think she wishes to adopt Sean,” River smiled up at him and held out her hand. “Cannot wear your ring to fight,” she reminded him when he looked at her blankly.

“Damn,” Riddick shook his head. “Thanks Dancer.” He pulled it off for her to keep. “You gonna give me a kiss for good luck?” He teased with a grin.

“Give you more than a kiss if you win,” River retorted, her laugh like a breeze over his skin. “If I kiss you now, you’ll be distracted.”

“Truer words,” Riddick chuckled and picked up his sweater, folding it into a square. “Bench is hard, you sit on this iffen you’re gonna sit an’ watch.” His wife rolled her eyes at him but obeyed, folding her hands over her curved belly.

“Ya done flirtin’ now?” Jakobsen didn’t sneer but his look wasn’t entirely respectful either. “Ready to fight?”

Riddick grinned. “Ain’t ever done flirtin’ with my wife,” He retorted. “You done posturin’?”

“Ready to fight iffen that’s what ya mean,” The brown haired man did sneer then. Apparently Riddick did not impress him.

The convict’s grin didn’t fade. “Cap’n, just say when,” He called out, his rumbling voice as relaxed as if he was about to take a stroll.

River sat silently on the bench, her eyes on her husband as he squared off with the slightly taller man. The others in the room weren’t interested in the match, more concerned with their own workouts in their certainty that Jakobsen would thrash the newcomer. They were more interested in her than her husband, seeing only a slender young girl with a slightly curved belly, large eyes and white skin, all delicacy and no strength. The captain gave a shout and River gave all her attention to her husband.

Riddick smirked as Jakobsen didn’t even try to feel him out, just hurled a punch towards Riddick’s head. If he’d been slower or stupid it might have hit, and just might have hurt. As it was he dodged the man’s punch and prepared to enjoy himself. River was watching and he knew she’d be analyzing exactly where he could improve, and how they could both learn while they were aboard OddEasy, so showing off wasn’t in the cards. It wasn’t quite like sparring with Jayne, Jakobsen was shorter and no where near Jayne’s level of skill or reach. With a wicked gleam in his eyes none but River could see Riddick set himself to learn everything he could about his opponent.

River smiled slightly as she felt Riddick make a decision. What followed was lost on all but a few as her husband began to test Jakcobsen's limits, pressing him first, then evading until he had a very good idea of exactly how skilled the man was and where his strengths lay. Just as important was Riddick's decision to conceal his own strengths and abilities while making a display of his seeming weaknesses. Only when he was sure of the gathered information did he begin to fight in earnest.

Riddick gave his opponent a feral grin and ducked the next blow, blocked another, and let his fist rocket into Jakobsen's jaw. Another step sideways and a dodged blow, and he kicked the man in the stomach. Pattern established he continued in that vein for two more strikes before discarding it. The flurry of blows and kicks Riddick aimed at his opponent nearly disoriented the man. Even worse was the sudden speed of Riddick's attacks, since he'd been deliberately moving more slowly early in the match. Jakobsen was hard pressed to meet Riddick's blows and blocking them was nearly impossible for the man. Finally Jakobsen lunged too far with a punch and Riddick caught his arm, just as he'd caught the guard at the Academy, twisting and throwing the man to the ground, Riddick's foot on his throat. "Yield," He growled the word.

Jakobsen struggled for a moment and groaned as he realized he was pinned and the only way out involved a broken arm. "I yield," He muttered.

Riddick nodded, taking his foot off the man's throat and letting go of the man's arm, allowing him to roll onto his back. Taking Jakobsen's hand, the convict easily hauled his opponent to his feet. "Thanks for the exercise," Riddick offered as the man stood. Jakobsen nodded, still regaining his breath and Riddick moved towards River who had stood up and was simply smiling at him. "Take that kiss now Dancer," He chuckled.

The diminutive woman grinned up at him, her dark eyes luminous in her pale face, "Richard should claim his prize."

"Plannin' on that," Riddick ignored the stares he was getting from the men around them and put his hands on her waist, easily lifting her up to eyelevel and pressed a kiss to her lips, as gentle as he could be. “That’ll be enough a that ‘til I get you alone Dancer,” He smiled at her. “What’d you think Cap’n?” He asked the question without taking his gaze off his wife.

“Thinkin’ I got you in the wrong class,” Meriwether retorted without looking up from the chart his assistant had been using for notes.

River’s laugh rang through the room as she smiled up at her husband, “My Furyan defies categorization Captain Meriwether.” Riddick let her down and she took his hand sliding his ring back on his finger before kissing his knuckles.

Wrapping his arm around River’s shoulders Riddick finally looked at Meriwether and the boy whose name he still hadn’t gotten. “Ain’t worked off alla my energy just yet,” He told the man. “You got anybody else wants a workout? Don’t much care how big they are, long’s they’re willin’.”

“You aren’t worried about getting hurt?” The assistant blinked in surprise at that, looking from Riddick to River and back again. “Ma’am, you aren’t concerned at all?”

River’s smile was confident and warm, “I envy not in any moods the captive void of noble rage, the linnet born within the cage, that never knew the summer woods. I envy not the beast that takes his license in the field of time, unfetter'd by the sense of crime, to whom a conscience never wakes.” She shrugged as if that answered any questions unconcerned with the blank looks she was receiving.

Riddick’s laugh was a low sound of wicked mirth and he shook his head, “She just means I’m like a tiger in a cage, gotta give me something to do or I savage anythin’ comes near me.” He looked down at his wife and shook his head. “Coulda made it plainer for ‘em Dancer, ain’t like lots a folks know Tennyson anymore an' that one ain't precise to your meanin'.”

“Uh,” The assistant looked at Meriwether, clearly at a loss.

The captain shrugged, “Go find someone wants a fight.” He told the boy. “Ain’t like we don’t got a doctor aboard. Anybody gets hurt we patch ‘em up.” He looked at Riddick thoughtfully, “You an’ your wife spar you said? Real sparrin’?”

Riddick nodded, “She’s got a gift.” He smiled down at her proudly. “Put her up against anybody you got in her class. An’ she’s more’n a match for me. Right now though, carryin’ an’ all? Don’t know as we’d wanna go no holds barred. Too much is as bad as not enough.”

“It isn’t so much the physical activity as it is stimuli having an unusual effect,” River’s quiet voice explained further. “Because I don’t know how different things affect me I am put at a disadvantage. One sparring partner had a whiskey before we fought, I caught the scent on his breath and while normally I wouldn’t be affected, that time it made me feel ill and dizzy. I nearly took a bad fall because I was disoriented.”

“My security chief is a little taller than you, but she’s all sortsa quick,” Meriwether suggested. “Might be you two could test each other’s mettle.”

Riddick scowled at that and might have said something but for River’s hand touching her mark on his chest. “I wouldn’t object to a match with your security chief,” River said quietly. “But it would be with the caveat that no blows can be aimed at my abdomen. If she doesn’t have sufficient control to fight without harming my twins then I will not be willing to spar with her.”

“Won’t know ‘til we talk to her ‘bout it,” Riddick added. “Iffen she’s good enough to spar with River might be she’d like a match with me.”

“Like I said, she’s of a class with your wife, Mr. Furyan,” Meriwether said, his unease obvious to the married couple though he tried to keep his voice level.

“Let us try and see,” River suggested in her quiet voice. “Richard will be able to tell, once she spars with me, if she can give him a good workout.”

“Like I said, don’t care ‘bout the class, nor ‘bout the money,” Riddick shrugged. “Just need to burn off some…” He slanted a glance down at his wife, a smile touching his lips, “Excess energy,” He finished.

“I’ll give ‘em a match,” One of the men in the far corner of the room called out. He was nearly as tall as Jayne, and bulky with muscle. Currently he was holding a sandbag for another man to punch. “Nobody’s given me a good fight in weeks.”

Riddick turned and regarded the man more closely. Big and blond, with fair skin that would turn red in exertion, he didn’t move lightly, but something in the way he stood suggested this would be a hard man to knock down. Riddick grinned. “Let’s talk ‘bout that.” He suggested.

The man nodded and jerked his head for Jakobsen to hold the bag before making his way across the mats to the group near the door. “Name’s Walker,” he held out a big meaty hand. “Rick Furyan right?”

“Yeah,” Riddick nodded taking a surreptitious sniff to gauge the man’s scent. Sweat and the remnants of aftershave, black pepper and pine along with something more pungent, similar to eucalyptus cutting under the rest. No nervousness, or the heat of temper warming any of it, no deceit that he could smell. He slanted a glance at River knowing she Read what was in his mind and his wife directed her gaze at the large man.

“I’m River,” She held out her hand and let Walker envelope it in his. “A…pleasure to meet you,” She smiled.

Riddick heard her soft voice in his mind and was set at ease regarding the man’s intentions. “This should be interesting.” He nearly grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> But thou art all replete with very thou, and hast such shrewd activity - If Thou Couldst Empty All Thyself of Self - Sir Thomas Browne
> 
> I envy not in any moods the captive void of noble rage, the linnet born within the cage, that never knew the summer woods. I envy not the beast that takes his license in the field of time, unfetter'd by the sense of crime, to whom a conscience never wakes. - I Envy Not In Any Moods - Alfred Tennyson
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> hún dàns (bastards)
> 
> Tā mā de (damn it/fuck)
> 
> pì gu (butt)


	17. I Like the Blood, Is That Strange?

Riddick couldn’t stop grinning even though it hurt to move his mouth, “Gorram,” He nearly chuckled. “That was fun.”

Walker was sitting across from him on another exam table in the infirmary and shook his head. “Gotta say Furyan, most folks in your position wouldn’t be saying they had fun when they’ve got bruises a top a bruises.” He nearly laughed and flinched as his ribs objected.

“Yeah but most folks don’t got my…issues.” Riddick looked towards the door. The doctor hadn’t been in the medbay when Meriwether had ordered he and Walker to it, so River and the security chief Jo-Jo had gone to find him. From the look on his wife’s face and the swollen lip the doctor was sporting, he might just have a little more fighting to do. “Dancer?” He growled looking past the tall handsome young man to River.

“Womanizer,” Was all River said, shrugging as she followed the doctor into the infirmary to stand by her husband.

Riddick took a deep breath, “Why don’t we wait in the hall while the doctor sees to Walker?” He suggested quietly. “Or maybe you could stand with Jo-Jo by the door.”

River looked at him and scowled, the expression oddly cute on her pretty face regardless of her ill-temper, “Wife’s place is with husband,” She told him firmly. “I will abide.”

“As you will then,” Riddick took her hand in his and then fixed his eyes on the doctor. “I’ve got a bruised rib, bloody knuckles and I twisted my knee. And a lotta bruises.” He told the medical man. “Walker has fractured ribs, a black eye, probably a bruised kidney and more bruises. Ain’t either of us gonna die of our injuries.”

Walker blinked at him and nodded cautiously. “Sounds ‘bout right. Gotta say Rick, most fellas just cause the damage, they don’t usually know ‘xactly what hurt they’re doin’.”

The doctor nodded as he gestured for Walker to lie back on the table and put the x-ray screen over the man’s torso. “But he’s right. You have two broken ribs and one is severely bruised.”

“Found the fastest way to end a fight is to ‘cause the sorta damage makes it hard for the other fella to keep goin’,” Riddick shrugged. “Best way to do that is know what part a the body to hit as is gonna incapacitate. Works if I’m only sparrin’ too. Don’t wanna punch a guy in the throat and crush his windpipe if it ain't a serious fight.”

“Much ‘ppreciated,” Walker nearly laughed again and barely kept his good humor in check. “Give me a coupla days to heal up an’ I’ll be glad to spar with you again. Don’t know if Jamison’ll let us in the ring but at least you’re keepin’ me movin’.” He sat up when the doctor indicated he could and took the jar of salve he was given, absently smearing it on his bruises.

“More like five days at the least,” The doctor corrected him with a frown.

“Jonathan likes to err on the side of caution,” Jo-Jo explained keeping a hard eye on the doctor.

“Except when it comes to hittin’ on other men’s wives?” Walker asked curiously.

Riddick eyed the doctor thoughtfully. The man was good looking, reminded him of Atherton Wing, but without the streak of mean. He was taking his swollen lip in stride so he was either good humored or used to being rejected forcibly. “She wears multiple signs she’s taken Doc,” He said finally. “Woulda thought an educated man like yourself would be observant enough to take note.”

“And yet she’s dressed like a society miss, of which most welcome the attentions of a doctor,” The young man shrugged.

“Doctor Fisk doesn’t understand,” River murmured softly. “Ladies are not ladies in character but only name in his experience.” Memories of her mother flooded her mind, a regal elegant woman with loyalty to husband and family but no real understanding of the world. Socially affectionate she would only have had an affair if Gabriel Tam had done so first, tacitly giving her permission.

“Trusty, dusky, vivid, true, with eyes of gold and bramble-dew, steel-true and blade-straight, the great artificer made my mate,” Riddick looked at River with a smile. “Honour, anger, valour, fire; a love that life could never tire, death quench or evil stir, the mighty master gave to her. Teacher, tender, comrade, wife, a fellow-farer true through life, heart-whole and soul-free the august father gave to me.” The convict looked at the doctor and allowed the man to look over his knuckles, cleaning the wounds. “Bottom line Doc, you touch my wife again and if she don’t kill ya, I will.”

“It took you five minutes to say that?” Jonathan Fisk rolled his eyes. “Well with those bruises and the knee, you won’t be much good to your wife for a few days at least.” His voice might be derogatory but his hands were careful with Riddick’s injured knee. “It’s not dislocated or torn, just strained a bit. I’ll give you a shot to aid healing and a painkiller if you like. That’ll help.”

“Keep the painkiller,” Riddick shook his head. “Don’t need it.” He looked at River, his lips twisting in a lopsided grin. “Think he’s right River? ‘Bout me not being of use to you for a few days?”

River’s warm breeze of a laugh swept over him and she shook her head. “If bioraptors and three suns couldn’t stop you on planet, paltry injuries such as these won’t stop you in the comfort of the ship.” Her free hand caressed his cheek, cool fingers on his bruises, “My love was warm; for that I crossed the mountains and the sea, nor counted that endeavor lost that gave my love to me. If that indeed were love at all, as still, my love, I trow, by what dear name am I to call the bond that holds me now.”

“Yeah,” Riddick nodded. “Seems to go above and beyond don’t it.” He smiled down at her and looked at the doctor thoughtfully. “If my wife ends up in here, you gonna be importunin’ her while she’s bein’ treated?”

“Yeah,” Jo-Jo answered flatly before Fisk could say a word. “I gotta remind him injuries only every time I’m in here and he’s seen what I can do.”

“Then I don’t want you an’ River sparrin’ unless I’m there,” Riddick looked from the security chief to his wife, his jaw set like rock. “Bad enough if she ends up in the infirmary. She don’t need to be groped on top of it.”

“Had enough of that for a lifetime,” River shuddered slightly drawing Jo-Jo’s gaze as well as Walker’s.

Riddick stared hard at Fisk, “I catch you puttin’ hands on my wife where she don’t want ‘em? You’ll count yourself lucky you’re dead before I’m done with you.”

Fisk straightened up from his task of wrapping Riddick’s knee and frowned. “If she doesn’t like infirmaries or hospitals my aid is likely to be unwelcome no matter how bad she needs it.” He pointed out coolly.

“Which is why I’ll be with her,” Riddick nodded as if the man had said something reasonable. “But outside this room? You leave her be.” He looked at Walker, “How’re the ribs?”

“Well I ain’t too proud for painkillers so I feel fine,” Walker chuckled and didn’t even wince.

“Ain’t pride,” Riddick shrugged. “Just don’t work on me ‘less it’s enough to dope a horse.” He looked at Jo-Jo and then at River. “You two still wanna spar?”

The security chief grinned, “Oh yeah.” She looked at River. “If you’re up to it.”

“Feel fine right now,” River nodded her agreement. “Conditional upon no injury to my twins,” She added with a frown, her hand cupping her belly protectively.

“You’re what…few months along?” Walker tilted his head. “Should be all right long’s you don’t get kicked or punched there.” The big blond shrugged when the women looked at him. “What? I’m the second oldest, got three younger sibs.”

“Reminds me of Jayne,” River smiled. “Walker should come with. Better to move around than be still and stiffen up.”

“Yeah, an’ if you kick Jo-Jo’s butt then he can carry her to the infirmary,” Riddick teased.

“We’ll see,” Was all Jo-Jo said as she led them to another room with mats. This one was mostly empty; only a couple of folks using the punching bags.

Riddick looked at River, "You gonna be all right sparrin' in that Dancer?" He indicated the silks she wore.

River shrugged, "Shirt on underneath, didn't bother with stockings." She pulled the tunic off and tossed it on the bench, kicking off her heels. The tight camisole she wore clung to her upper body and she adjusted the straps slightly looking up at him. "Think she'll do?"

"Thinkin' you oughta put up your hair," Riddick ran a hand down the silky dark locks. "Don't think Jo-Jo's the type for pulling but still," He shrugged, his hand lingering the remains of his bite on her shoulder, the bruising dark on her pale skin. The sight gave him a peculiar mix of lust and anger. He could remember giving it to her, the need they’d both felt, but he still hated bruises on her skin.

"Best to keep it out of the way," She agreed winding it into a on top of her head. The pocket of her slacks yielded an elastic hair tie and she wrapped it around the bun. With a reluctant sigh she took off her ring and handed it to him. River smiled up at him and touched the remains of his mark. “Like to feel the remains of Richard’s affection. Good reminder. No pain. Like the first time we were together, a pleasant ache to my body afterwards.” Her expression was filled with the warmth of her memories and Riddick took a deep breath and kissed the bruise gently before kneading the muscles of her neck under the burden of her hair.

Jo-Jo looked at the smaller girl and grinned, "So I won't punch or kick your belly, you don't pull my hair, sound good?"

"We are in agreement," River nodded as she stretched. "Do you prefer formal or just to 'have at it' as my _ge ge_ would say?"

"Eh, lets just have at it," Jo-Jo shrugged. "Ain't much for formality." She had pulled off her boots and socks and was also stretching. "Whenever you're ready."

"Hmm..." River looked up at her husband. "Walker and Richard must stay by the door." She pointed at the bench and watched the two men obey.

"Got 'im trained pretty good," The security chief observed with a twitch of her lips.

"Husband didn't need training," River shook her head with a smile. "Though if such was required he is much more educable than brothers." She walked to the center of the mat and executed one high kick and nodded in satisfaction. Beside him Riddick was aware of Walker's jaw dropping.

"Yeah, my wife is all sortsa deadly," Riddick murmured with a grin. "This is gonna be gorram fun to watch."

River grinned at Jo-Jo as the girl joined her on the mat. "Ready when you are." Jo-Jo's answer was a punch, easily blocked and the match was on.

Riddick kept one eye on River and the other on Walker, the man was in awe. To be fair, it was a hell of a match. Jo-Jo was nearly as quick as River, and had a great deal of skill. River was easily twice as good but she was being careful, not using as much force in an effort to prevent undue strain on her body. Even slower than her normal speed the match was incredibly rapid, both women spinning, dodging, punching and kicking with a speed that was breathtaking and shocking if Walker's expression was any indication.

"Gorram," Walker breathed the word in awe or reverence, Riddick wasn't sure which.

"You better be lookin' at Jo-Jo when you talk like you wanna bed somebody," Riddick didn't quite growl but his voice wasn't completely humorous either. "My wife is spoken for."

"Do I look like that much of a _bèn dàn_?" Walker muttered, "Your wife's cute an' all, but she looks too delicate for me. Felt like I'd break her when I shook her hand. Jo-Jo's...gorram amazin' though. Look at that movement... Ain't as graceful as your gal but damn...I'd near sell my soul for a taste of her."

Riddick chuckled and shook his head, "Ain't any accountin' for taste." He admitted, "River's the only woman in the 'Verse for me." He watched as his wife executed a spinning kick made all the more graceful by her talent at dance and caught Jo-Jo in the shoulder, knocking the woman down. Before she could roll out of the way, River's foot came down on the other woman's throat, gently pressing.

"Do you yield?" River asked with a grin.

"Could keep goin' but let's save it for another day," Jo-Jo returned the grin. "I'll yield."

River chuckled and extended her hand, removing her foot from the girl's throat. "Excellent match," She declared happily. "Like to spar again, maybe in a few more days."

"You got it," Jo-Jo took the offered hand and laughed as River helped her up. "Glad Jamison didn't see this. I'm top of the Circuit in my class. He might think you could replace me."

"No interest in blood sport," River wrinkled her nose. "Forced to fight once too often when I was younger."

"Don't sound like any core world I've ever heard of," Jo-Jo looked from River to Riddick curiously.

Riddick barely spared the security chief a glance as River walked towards him. "Nicely done Dancer," He smiled taking the hand she extended towards him. Pressing a kiss to the back of it he slid River's wedding ring back on her finger. "How're you feeling?"

"Very well," River smiled up at him, "Pleasantly tired but not exhausted. Good workout." She slanted a glance at Walker, "Standing appointment? Once every few days?" She suggested. "Also curious if there is a space where I may teach."

"Teach?" Jo-Jo blinked in surprise.

"Before we hit Greenleaf we were on a ship let us use excess cargo space for sparrin'," Riddick explained. "Our daughter is only fourteen, she's learning to defend herself. River's been teaching her kung fu. I've been showing her a few things I've picked up. Don't think the captain would appreciate the knife fighting lessons but martial arts are something we've been wanting to continue."

"Too long a time without physical lessons," River continued the explanation. "She takes cooking lessons from Sean in his free time, and I teach her the subjects she would learn in school, but we haven't had any space to continue her education in combat."

"We could always use the Ring," Hazel eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Jo-Jo considered how she'd get around her boss. "Or I could get one of the spare mats and appropriate one of the cargo holds. It'd be cramped though."

"Rather just arrange a time in one a the exercise rooms," Riddick said slowly. "Don't mind the ring, but she's a beginner an' the idea of an audience...a little off-putting."

"Why don't you offer to teach anyone who's interested?" Walker asked, "Dunno how many takers you'd have but there's bound to be some, passengers too maybe. Then it's a regular class...an' Meriwether might like his fighters learnin' new skills. Like how to fall," He added wryly as he rotated his shoulder, sore from a rough landing.

"I'll talk to him," Jo-Jo grinned. "If it comes to it, I'd like to learn." She looked at Riddick, "Knife fightin' huh? Interesting." She looked at Walker, "Can I tell the Cap'n you're interested too?"

"If you're gonna be there I am interested," Walker returned with a grin. "You're a damn good fighter."

"Four older brothers, I'd better be," Jo-Jo grimaced but it was plain to see she enjoyed the compliment. She looked at the Furyans. "I'll send a message with one of the stewards. We'll see how it shakes out."

"See you around then," Riddick grinned and picked up River's tunic while she slipped her heels back on.

River smiled as they left the two fighters flirting with each other. "They are good folk," She said quietly.

"Yeah, like 'em quite a bit," Riddick agreed as they walked up to the galley to collect Mei-Ling. "Gotta say though, plenty a folk here got a background similar to mine. No one's said anything yet, but you never know."

River nodded her understanding, "I'll listen when we're around the other fighters." She eyed his specs thoughtfully, "Not as obvious as goggles but still not ideal. Cannot be helped."

"Yeah, trouble might as well be my middle name the way it follows me around," Riddick shook his head and came to a halt outside the galley door, tugging River closer so he could slide his arms around her waist. "Meanwhile, how's 'bout I entertain myself..." He bent his head lower to nibble at her lips, letting her feel how much he’d enjoyed watching her spar.

8888

River took a steadying breath and flowed from one position to another, the movements of the kata second nature. She’d found that it was easiest to open her mind while teaching, her body doing one thing while her mind concentrated on something else. Riddick was at the back of the room, following her movements just like Mei-Ling and the rest of her students. In the two weeks since she’d sparred with Jo-Jo life had become a bit busier but somehow easier for her to deal with. Ship life aboard a vessel of this size was both carefully organized and chaotic. Being a passenger gave her near unlimited freedom but very little in the way of a routine. When Jo-Jo had approached her captain regarding River teaching martial arts to anyone interested Meriwether had jumped at the chance.

Now River had access to a room large enough to practice her own skills and the routines she needed to maintain her control over her Reading abilities. The price of that room came in the form of the class she taught before breakfast, at least a dozen members of the crew and passengers wanted to learn the basics of martial arts. In that assorted group River had heard the mental murmuring of speculation and then near certainty as to Riddick’s identity.

At present she was attempting to verify who exactly suspected Richard Furyan of being Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer. It wasn’t Matthew Walker or Jo-Jo, nor was it the captain or any of his senior officers. If any of them suspected none of them cared to dwell on the possibility. The cortex could verify nothing thanks to the efforts of Hughes and Blue Sun. The only information that matched her husband on the cortex was that of Richard B. Furyan, newlywed, co-pilot and gun hand of Serenity.

It was when Riddick left the back of the class and stalked gracefully towards her side that she caught the direction of the thoughts. Whoever it was, they were very certain with a half formulated plan not to prove identity but to capture, along with a partner, a face flashed into River’s mind and she mentally filed away the information after mentally showing it to Riddick. The mental growl of recognition from her husband was reassuring to her, though it didn’t bode well for the woman in question.

River restrained a sigh. They were still more than a week out from Beaumonde and though it looked as if Serenity would be able to meet them there, nothing was ever certain out in the Black. She and Riddick would have to deal with the two would-be bounty hunters themselves. With a slight frown she concentrated on narrowing down whose thoughts it was she was hearing. This was nothing like the academy where everyone had been against them, here there was only one person in the room.

‘Dancer, I’ll do a walk around when you put them in practice pairs and see if I can pick up anything from the scents.’ Riddick’s mental voice was determined, ‘Leastways I can help you narrow it down.’

‘Good idea,’ River agreed. ‘I think the man in question is on the left side of the class, towards the back. I get the impression of the edge of the mat and several people in front of him.’

Riddick nodded and kept an eye on Mei-Ling, she was turning to Jo-Jo and offering the partner the security chief. River had emphasized early in her teaching that constantly pairing off with the same person led to an erosion of skills. He and River had demonstrated, pointing out that neither of them were truly exerting themselves because they were very familiar with each other’s abilities and styles. Slowly he began to walk around the room, River going in the opposite direction, both of them gathering intelligence in their own way.

Two of the circuit fighters were grappling with each other, more judo style than kung fu, tension gripping their bodies. Riddick slanted a glance at them thoughtfully and was rewarded with a flood of adrenaline from one of them. The other looked up at him and shot him a grin before returning his attention to his partner just in time to evade a punch. ‘River,’ Riddick called mentally. ‘The guy here with brown hair, a bit wavy, he doesn’t look me in the eye and he’s nervous about something.’

‘Doesn’t want you to notice he’s been looking at my legs and lusting,’ River replied after a moment of listening. ‘Not the same voice as the plotter. Harmless.’

Riddick frowned at the man and moved on to the next duo, both of them demonstrating a certain amount of skill, though one looked to have more experience with the type of down and dirty fighting that was his specialty. Adrenaline and aggression flooded the air around them, and he looked more closely at the less sophisticated fighter. He was a ring fighter, not part of the crew at all, but one of the men who traveled in the holding cells near the ring and paid their way out of the prize money they won. Sandy blond hair and light brown eyes that flicked over Riddick momentarily and then fixed back on his sparring partner, he was fairly nondescript. Certainly nothing about him shouted that he had spent time in any prison except his method of fighting.

Pausing for a moment Riddick watched the two men taking note of exactly how they fought. The blond one was maybe an inch taller than he was, but his opponent had dark auburn hair and blue eyes, about Riddick's height. He was graceful but slow until he wasn't, evading the blond's kicks with easy grace. Riddick tilted his head and caught River's eye waiting until she was able to join him. 'What do you think?" He inquired mentally, indicating the blond.

River's pretty lips pursed thoughtfully as she watched the two men for a moment. "You don't quite have the idea yet," She interrupted the duo. "You," she addressed the blond, "Richter?" When he nodded she looked at the blue eyed man, "Leary, you're making it easy for him. He can tell what you're going to do, so no matter how fast you are, he can counter you. Learn to mask your eyes." She turned to Richter, "You're better at hiding your intentions," She touched his shoulder to illustrate her point, Reading him easily as she did. "But you're carrying your tension, and your intent, in your posture. You tense your shoulder before you hit. Your knee jitters before you kick."

"Gotcha," Leary grinned. "I 'spect he'll learn to lose the tension before I get my poker face on."

Richter nodded his understanding of what River was saying, "Guess I'm just readyin' for the pain I'll get when I fight." He frowned and looked at her. "Little thing like you, still must hurt when your man connects on a punch. How'd you deal with that?"

Riddick chuckled low in his throat, a sound of pure iniquity. "Hardly ever land a hit on her. The woman's the fastest I've ever seen." He skimmed a hand down River's back, "Course she's also got a helluva punch."

"But the blockin', that still hurts," Richter persisted looking from River to Riddick. "I got a thick skin, but how's a little thing like you deal with it?"

River shrugged, "Don't feel it until the fight's done." She looked at her husband and mentally told him that yes, this was the man plotting to capitalize on the bounty of Riddick's identity. "Some, like my husband and I, learn to channel the pain."

Richter's eyes flickered over River and then looked at Riddick thoughtfully, "So what...ya get hit and you just...turn the pain into what? Adrenaline?"

"Sometimes yeah," Riddick shrugged willing to bait the man. "Way I grew up, learned early not to show weakness. If you're hurtin', wait 'til you're alone 'fore you give in to it. I got so's I could take a hit and the pain just...drove me to hit back harder."

"Huh," Richter couldn't quite hide the speculation in his eyes from Riddick. "Guess I'll have to work on that."

"Mean time, loosen up," Riddick advised and with a little smile for River moved on to the rest of the class, evaluating their forms and correcting them as needed. River continued on her circuit doing the same. It was more than an hour later by the time the class ended and everyone was ready for a meal.

River was speaking with Mei-Ling and Jo-Jo when Riddick approached them. Walker had sent the pretty security chief a grin before leaving for breakfast. Jo-Jo had half an eye on the door and soon followed the big man when her part in the conversation was done. Riddick looked at Mei-Ling thoughtfully, "We're not far out from Beaumonde, an' if everythin' goes like River an' I planned we'll be gettin' off there. You gonna be pinin' for Sean when that happens?"

Mei-Ling shook her head, her fair skin turning pink. "I'll miss the lessons...and Mr. O'Fallon...well he's a good teacher."

"There is a strong possibility that we will be leaving even if Serenity cannot meet us," River said quietly. "We've been on OddEasy for a month and we've gotten closer to home. But its not a good idea for us to stay in one place too long."

"I thought OddEasy was headed for Georgia System?" Mei-Ling asked with a frown. "Doesn't leaving draw more attention?"

"Remember how we worried on Franco?" Riddick asked quietly. When the girl nodded he shrugged, "Someone here is pretty certain he knows me. Gotta do something about 'im or we're all in a world a trouble."

"But there's nothing on the Cortex about you except what you an' River put there," Mei-Ling shook her head. "Iffen nothin' can be proved then nothin' can be claimed can it?"

"Can't erase a man's memory like we would data on the cortex," River said softly. "This man has been acting suspiciously and enlisted someone else to bait his trap. Something must be done."

"An' when the 'something' is done we'll have to leave?" Riddick's adopted daughter looked up at him and sighed. "Once we get to Ezra we're stayin' for a while right?"

"Either Ezra or Serenity," Riddick nodded. "Home is where we're bound Mei-Ling, once we're home we're staying."

"So we might be done once we get to Beaumonde?" Mei-Ling asked hopefully.

"Don't care for the constant traveling?" Her adoptive father smoothed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Rather stay on one ship, or one planet for a while," The fourteen year old admitted. "Ain't as if I ever traveled 'fore this."

"Soon," River smiled. "Richard and I don't enjoy being away from Serenity either."

8888

Riddick nearly chuckled to himself. The two plotters as he and River called them, might have thought they were subtle but they weren’t good at the stalking game. The woman River had seen in the man’s mind was one of the staff, a dark haired attractive woman of middle years, her hair yet untouched by grey. She worked as household staff, keeping the guestrooms clean. She had used that position as a way into their suite, snooping through their things and attempting to gather information. Unfortunately for her, River had encrypted passcodes on every cortex they owned and Riddick had long since ceased to write down anything important. The only things unguarded were Mei-Ling's school notes.

River had entered the suite and noticed a few things out of place, not the typical straightening of belongings that came along with a normal cleaning of the suite. Her portable cortex had been left unlocked, fingerprints on the gleaming case. Riddick's shaving kit had obviously been examined closely and he'd caught the scent of a liquid dried on the blade, not an antiseptic or a cleaner, something designed to pick up skin cells or hair follicles. He'd shrugged and shook his head. River had simply giggled knowing his paranoia had led him to discarding the razor blade after he'd shaved each time leaving them in waste receptacles throughout the ship.

Riddick had sniffed the air of the suite, catching the woman's scent and his smirk had a decidedly feral cast to it. All he needed was to find the woman River had shown him and confirm it was the same person. He had very little doubt, River's second stint at the Academy had only served to sharpen her Reading abilities. Now he was simply waiting, quietly out of sight for the housekeepers to emerge from the supply room and begin their rounds. River was teaching the class while he and Mei-Ling stayed out of sight, the girl's illness his excuse for not attending the lesson along with his wife.

He slanted a glance down at Mei-Ling and grinned. She was taking to hunting fairly well, simply sitting down and taking out her databook to study when they'd found a good spot. Now he could hear noise behind the housekeepers door, voices coming closer and he nudged her. "River's almost done with class, want you to go on down and meet her there, tell her you're feelin' better," He murmured. "River'll ask where I am, an' you say I'm stretchin' my legs. Go on now." He tugged on her braid and sent her up the stairs, her feet barely making a sound on the treads.

With a mental chuckle at the memory of her bright eyed eagerness to participate he began to brace himself against the walls, climbing upward to the odd maintenance nook above the stairs. Deep enough a man could stand on it to fix the lights it would hide him fairly well so long as he remained still. He crouched down and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, measuring his pulse and forcing his heart to calm as he waited. Men and women began wheeling their carts out the door, one by one trundling down the hallway below him. They couldn't take the stairs with the carts full of supplies and linens, but as they paused for the elevator he'd have plenty of time to observe and catalogue their scents.

A decidedly dark smile curved his lips in anticipation. He and River were deferring judgment on whether or not to let the plotters live until she could read the woman and compare her mind to Richters. Greed was the predominant emotion she'd sensed in Richter, and Riddick didn't doubt his female accomplice held a sizable portion of that as well. According to River they wouldn't scruple to use she or Mei-Ling as bait to trap him, but she hadn't been able to tell if it would be simple kidnapping or intent to harm that would be the threat.

It took another half an hour before all the staff had left the hallway but Riddick had confirmed the face of the female accomplice, her name had been an unexpected tidbit but he had that for River as well. Collins was an old name, doubtless River would find amusing literary parallels. Stifling a chuckle, the escaped convict swung down from his hiding place and strode up the stairs. It would be interesting to hear what River had picked up from Richter during class.

8888

Riddick stopped attacking Walker midswing and cursed, making the universal sign for a time out as he ducked Walker’s automatic strike. “ _Gǒu niáng yǎng de_ ,” He left the mat and looked at Jo-Jo where the security chief sat watching. “River ain’t comin’ for your match.” He told the small woman. “She’s got her hands full.”

“Fulla what?” Walker had followed him and began to dress just as Riddick was. “What’s goin’ on Rick?”

“Somethin’ you don’ wanna get involved in,” Riddick said flatly. “People attack my family end up dead.” Inwardly he was aware of River’s annoyance at this statement of his intentions and sighed. “Richter thinks I’m an escaped convict. He’s gotta partner, woman named Collins from Housekeepin’, she’s got a gun on Mei-Ling. River’s with her but she cain’t do much until I get there. She needs a distraction.”

Jo-Jo blinked and exchanged a look with Walker before she opened her mouth, “Coupla dead bodies aren’t gonna keep well an’ we got three days to Beaumonde,” She pointed out.

“But we can’t let someone hold River an’ Rick’s daughter hostage for three days either,” Walker said reasonably as he pulled on his boots.

Riddick blinked, that was the last reaction he’d expected. He heard River laughing in the back of his mind and acknowledged that when it came to baser instincts he could predict behavior perfectly, but he’d had little to no experience with mankind’s better nature. “This ain’t your fight,” He said cautiously.

“Hell it ain’t,” Walker shook his head. “Weren’t for you, wouldn’t a ever gotten up the nerve to talk to Jo-Jo here,” His face spread in a small grin that disappeared just as quickly. “Part from that, I don’ care for bullies an’ anybody holds a gun on a little girl a fourteen is a bully.”

“Besides, even if yer an ex-con,” Jo-Jo shrugged that off with the ease of a woman with four older brothers, one of whom was sentenced to a penal colony, “Don’ mean you ain’t got a right to live your life. Iffen you’re out, you’re out. Cap’n runs a check on everybody’s ID an’ you got no flags.”

“Means whoever Richter thinks ta turn ya into, they’re private,” Walker seconded. “I don’ hold with indentures nor corps puttin’ a price on anybody’s head they care ta.” He leaned against the wall and folded his arms, regarding Riddick with twinkling eyes. “Sides, can’t letcha have alla the fun Rick.”

“Where’s Richter now?” Jo-Jo asked with a frown. “If his partner is holding a gun on Mei-Ling with River there…”

“Yeah, he’s likely lyin’ in wait for me to go back to the suite an’ so’s he can come in behind me and get all three of us cornered," Riddick surmised.

"Then we go to Cap'n Meriwether an' we let 'em know there's trouble," Jo-Jo said quietly. "Ain't a chance a cuttin' Richter off iffen we don't go through the Cap'n." She shot Walker a grin and looked hard at Riddick. "River's a friend, so're you. An' Jamison don't care for trouble on his boat."

"We were thinkin' we'd get off at Beaumonde," Riddick admitted. "Didn't wanna cause ya'll any trouble."

"Ya ain't," Walker pointed out. "Been nothin' but accomodatin'. Richter an' his cohort are causin' the trouble."

"C'mon, let's talk ta the captain," Jo-Jo led the men out of the room to the offices.

8888

Riddick smirked at Walker as the man passed him. Meriwether had been displeased, to say the least, when he'd learned one of his fighters was trying to kidnap one of the passengers. He told Jo-Jo to handle it with Riddick's cooperation, using Riddick's real name. When that hadn't gotten a reaction from the man in question Meriwether had just smiled slightly. "The ID is perfect, no flags, not even a drunk in public charge, but for folks like me an' mine, way you fight ain't forgettable."

"Don't go by that name anymore," Riddick said evenly. "Got a clean slate, a wife, a child, with two more on the way. Paid for what I got. Ain't interested in goin' back, just some things can't be changed an' my nature's one of 'em."

"Ya mean ya really are the ex-con Richter thinks ya are?" Walker blinked and Jo-Jo looked almost surprised.

"Ex bein' the key point," Riddick nodded slowly. "My eyes...tend to give away who I am 'thout me sayin' a word. Ain't easy ta hide Furyan eyes."

Jo-Jo looked confused and Walker shook his head, indicating his own lack of understanding. Meriwether just regarded him curiously. "Stories just say ya had an' eye shine done in prison," He countered.

"Gave that out because I didn't have any other explanation," Riddick's voice lost some of its accent as he relaxed against the wall. "My eyes settled when I was about fifteen or so, mid teens anyway, always could see well in the dark, sensitive to light. Couldn't do anythin' about 'em." He looked at Meriwether, "You wanna turn out the lights, I'll give you a show."

"All right," The captain nodded to Jo-Jo who hit the switch and they all stood in the dark for a moment until Riddick took off his goggles and his silver eyes gleamed in the darkness. Walker's voice uttered a soft awed curse and Jo-Jo whistled.

"Turn 'em back on," Riddick fixed his goggles back over his eyes as he uttered the mild command. A moment later the room was flooded with light and he regarded them. "My wife's eyes go silver the longer she's in the dark, but she don't have near pure Furyan blood like me." He explained quietly.

"Well I don't take kindly to anyone startin' trouble on my boat regardless of how much money they think they're gonna make," Meriwether said after a moment. "Ya'll take care a this problem, an' make sure it don't track back to me or OddEasy. Don't much care how you do it. Just don't upset the other passengers."

"Me an' River were thinkin' we'd get off at Beaumonde," Riddick said quietly. "Figured we'd meet our home ship or take workin' passage. Trouble seems to follow us an' we don't want it touchin'' ya'll."

"That's up to you of course," Meriwether didn't appear relieved but the sudden change in his scent was as good as shout to Riddick. "I think Mr. Cooper will miss your wife."

"Yeah, well seems like he'll have to," Riddick said shortly. "Meantime, you got any suggestions 'bout Richter?" He'd regarded the captain with a level stare and waited. Fortunately for Meriwether the captain did have a few ideas. Riddick nodded at Jo-Jo as he passed her where she was leaning against a wall outside of the offices.

She and Walker were to ambush Richter as he intended to ambush Riddick. All Riddick had to do was head towards the suite where his wife waited. What Riddick found most insulting was Richter thinking he wouldn't notice the man or the smell of his cologne as Riddick passed him loitering near the stairwell. As Riddick walked down the hall towards the suite he was aware of Richter falling in step behind him. Jo-Jo was behind Richter and Walker had raced upstairs to loiter just down the hall from Riddick's suite.

Riddick slowed his steps and began patting his pockets as if searching for his keycard to the suite. Richter paused and Riddick could smell and nearly feel his sudden worry as his plan developed a wrinkle. Before Richter could decide what action to take, Jo-Jo was behind him and Riddick was turning around to look at the man while Walker approached the three of them from behind Riddick. Richter was boxed in before he realized, Riddick watched panic bloom over the man's face. "Yeah, you ain't gonna get the chance," He snarled as he looked at Richter, a knife already in his own fist. His rage was enough to make Jo-Jo blink and flinch back just slightly as Walker corralled the man.

"I, but, he's--" Richter's words were cut off as Riddick growled, the sound harsh in the elegant hallway.

“He’s Richard B. Riddick,” Walker smiled, his words a calm contrast to the murderous expression on Riddick’s face. “An’ he’s a free man.”

“And you are a dead man,” Riddick enunciated each word with care. “No one tries to hurt what’s mine.” Jo-Jo took another look at him and must have been slightly reassured that he had ahold of his rage because she nodded and went to signal the elevator. Walker and Riddick frog marched Richter to the doors and along with Jo-Jo hustled him inside. A short ride later they were on the lowest deck, with two different airlocks conveniently close.

Riddick took a look at Jo-Jo’s face and nearly sighed, he’d had the feeling she’d want to halt at cold-blooded murder. It was plain as day she wasn’t happy about flushing Richter out the airlock.

“Make you a deal Richter,” Riddick spoke into the silence. “You an’ me, square off in the airlock. The one left alive gets to come back into the ship. Even let you have a shiv.”

Richter blinked, shaking his head, “That’s suicidal, I ain’t—“

Walker interrupted the man with a slow shake of his head, “Best deal you’re gonna get.” He pointed out. “Rick’s all for just throwin’ ya in the airlock an’ hittin’ the button. Leastways with a shiv ya got a chance. Ain’t much a one, but still.”

Riddick nodded and opened the inner door to the air lock. It wasn’t large, a hallway five feet wide, maybe fifteen feet long. He’d seen Richter fight, the man wouldn’t last long. He walked in and waited for Walker to shove Richter after him and slam the door. “Here’s your shiv,” Riddick threw the knife at the ground. “Pick it up an’ try to defend yourself.”

Richter did as he was told but as Riddick had expected, the fight itself was mercifully short. When Riddick finally sank his shiv into Richter’s belly he grinned, a feral baring of his teeth unable to hide his satisfaction with Richter’s death at his hands. “This is what happens to folk who lay hands on what’s mine.” He growled the words out. “You look for your partner in hell ‘cause she’ll be joinin’ you soon.” Riddick threw Richter to the floor heaving him off the knife and stood over him for a moment. The thought chased through his head that not much had changed in his nature, he still took a deep pleasure in killing someone who wanted to hurt him, regardless of River’s gentling influence. Cleaning his blade off on the dying man’s clothes Riddick stepped over him and walked towards the airlock door.

Walker and Jo-Jo looked impressed in spite of themselves when he exited the airlock and hit the button to open the outer doors. Richter didn’t even have time to scream before he was sucked into the Black. Riddick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “All right, thanks for your help. I’m going to take care of River and Mei-Ling now.”

Jo-Jo looked at him as if he’d said something incredibly stupid, “Just like that. No help, no idea of how Mei-Ling is being held, you’re going to barge in and kill somebody?”

“What makes you think I got no idea of how things are situated in our suite?” Riddick tilted his head as he looked down at the small woman.

Walker’s expression was confused and then speculative as he looked at Riddick, “How did you know Mei-Ling was being held?” He asked slowly, “It slipped right past me at the time, but you didn’t get a message or anything of the kind when we were sparring.”

Riddick nodded, the smirk that had ridden his face on planet returning, “Everybody’s always so impressed with me.” He pointed out. “Ain’t a one who ever wonders how it was River caught my eye.”

“River knows things,” Jo-Jo said quietly, “Hears things,” She looked at Riddick, “You can hear her can’t you.” In spite of her phrasing it wasn’t a question.

Riddick nodded, his smirk fading. “Couldn’t always, but now…yeah. River’s the one let me know Collins used her work key to get in our suite and take my daughter hostage.”

“And River’s in the suite with her?” Walker clarified with a frown as they made their way up the stairs to the upper deck.

“Yeah, she’s actin’ as if she’s scared to do much,” Riddick nodded absently as he communicated with his wife. “Problem is Collin’s has got Mei-Ling on the couch in the sittin’ room. River’s close by but not close enough. She needs a distraction to get Mei-Ling away from the woman or vise versa.”

“Won’t that be a little dangerous?” Walker frowned more deeply as they reached the upper deck and walked slowly down the hall.

“Not half as dangerous as leaving things as is,” Riddick shook his head not liking the plan much either.

“We need to give River an excuse to move,” Jo-Jo said quietly. “You’re supposed to be sparring still,” She looked at the two men, both of whom made her look tiny. “But River and I were supposed to begin about ten minutes ago. It wouldn’t be unheard of for me to come up to your suite and ask after her. I’ve done it before.”

“Collins won’t want to answer the door, she’ll tell River to do it, an’ that’ll give River the chance to disarm Collins,” Riddick nodded. “Meantime, in case that doesn’t work,” He looked up at the ceiling. “How big are your ceiling ducts?” Jo-Jo’s grin was answer enough.

8888

River restrained a sigh and deliberately fidgeted next to Mei-Ling. Collins hadn’t once given her an opening to attack. The woman was preternaturally alert, her eyes darting everywhere and her grip on the Ladysmith revolver tense. She was older than River, older than Riddick too, and her face was lined with traces of a hard life. The longer she was in the suite the more tightly wound she became.

River steeled herself to not look at the door before Jo-Jo knocked as she felt the security chief drawing closer. The plan was easily read in Jo-Jo’s mind, and Riddick’s presence in the air vents above the suite was like a soothing balm. Walker was out of view next to the door beside Jo-Jo, waiting in case the woman needed backup.

Collin’s nearly started as Jo-Jo knocked on the door, her light voice calling River’s name. “Hey River, ya’ll right? We were supposed to spar more’n ten minutes ago.” The would be kidnapper frowned, her grip on the gun growing even tighter.

“Go answer it, make an excuse,” The woman hissed the words out quietly. “No funny stuff or the little girl’ll have a hole where her head used ta be.”

“Understood,” River rose and wiped her palms down her tunic as if nervous, passing in front of Mei-Ling and then Collins as she moved towards the door. A step farther, then two, and Collins looked from her back to Mei-Ling, her mouth open to make another threat. River deliberately kept her body from tensing as she took a half step and spun on the ball of her foot, whipping around to kick Collins in the head.

Mei-Ling nearly shrieked in fright and scrambled away, as the pistol fired over her head burying a slug in the wall as Collins fell back half sprawled on the couch, unable to move for a half movement. Jo-Jo overrode the lock and pushed the door open just as Riddick kicked the ceiling vent out of the way and dropped down behind Mei-Ling, drawing another muffled shriek of surprise from his adopted daughter. Collins' hand on the pistol tightened again and this time Mei-Ling's cry was of pain as a bullet found her flesh. Riddick's growl of rage was more like a roar echoing back from the walls of the suite as he smelt his daughter's blood and River's worry.

River grabbed for the pistol in Collins hand but the woman’s grip was still tight despite her disorientation. Collins was bigger than she was and River couldn’t gain the leverage to twist the firearm out of the older woman’s grasp. “ _Zhàng fu_ , I require your strength,” River called as she struggled with Collins, her voice breathless with the effort to hold the woman in such an awkward position.

Riddick was already moving, knife gripped in one hand. With the other he grabbed the pistol and twisted it, pinching the woman’s fingers in the works painfully with the sound of snapping bone as he tore it away from Collins’ hand. Still determined to make trouble Collins aimed a hard punch at River’s vulnerable side, drawing a cry of pain from the delicate looking girl. Riddick growled and threw the gun aside, grabbed Collins head and gave a sharp furious twist. The ominous crunch of bone sounded loud in the suddenly quiet cabin as he broke Collins’ neck.

Riddick ignored the dead body on the couch and grabbed his wife, scooping her up in his arms to carry her to Mei-Ling. The fourteen year old was bleeding, her hand held to her upper arm. “Mei-Ling, c’mon, goin’ ta the doctor.”

River indicated that she could sit on the sofa and looked at Jo-Jo, "Get Walker, we'll need him to carry Mei-Ling." Riddick was cursing a blue streak in Chinese, keeping his hand pressed hard to Mei-Ling's wound to slow the bleeding.

Jo-Jo nodded and stepped into the hall, a scant moment later Walker strode into the suite and made a beeline for Mei-Ling. "Hey there _nī zi_ ," He looked at her arm and then at Riddick, "I got Mei-Ling." He gathered the tiny girl up in his arms, his large frame emphasizing how tiny she was. "You get River." He looked down at the fourteen year old seriously. "You put your hand right over your arm like your dad was, an' you keep the pressure up. You'll be fine, but it's gonna hurt.

River looked at Mei-Ling as Riddick nodded his agreement with Walker and scooped River up, cradling her close to his chest. "Jo-Jo, if you would be so kind as to--" Her words were cut off as Riddick began to move, his intent to get she and Mei-Ling to the doctor obvious.

"Don't worry River, I got it covered," Jo-Jo nodded and regarded the suite with a grim expression. "See you in med bay in a few."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Trusty, dusky, vivid, true, with eyes of gold and bramble-dew, steel-true and blade-straight, the great artificer made my mate. Honour, anger, valour, fire; a love that life could never tire, death quench or evil stir, the mighty master gave to her. Teacher, tender, comrade, wife, a fellow-farer true through life, heart-whole and soul-free the august father gave to me. - My Wife - Robert Louis Stevenson
> 
> My love was warm; for that I crossed the mountains and the sea, nor counted that endeavor lost that gave my love to me. If that indeed were love at all, as still, my love, I trow, by what dear name am I to call the bond that holds me now. - My Love Was Warm - Robert Louis Stevenson
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> bèn dàn (idiot/fool)
> 
> Gǒu niáng yǎng de (son of a bitch)
> 
> Zhàng fu (husband)
> 
> nī zi (little girl)


	18. It's What the Natives Are Calling the Lions

“Doc,” Riddick walked into the infirmary as if he owned the place and Jonathan Fisk frowned until he saw the tiny woman clutching her belly from within her husband’s arms. Walker followed behind him, a slender blonde teen in his arms, blood leaking from between her fingers

“What happened?” Fisk gestured towards the exam table and brought his equipment and instrument cart over.

"Mei-Ling's been shot," Riddick kept hold of his wife as Walker gently laid the girl down on the exam table. "River...She took a hard punch to her side,” Riddick nearly snarled the words out as he set River down gently. His hands carefully tugged her blouse up to reveal the area where a livid bruise was already forming.

"Are you cramping at all Mrs. Furyan?" Fisk asked as he cut the blouse sleeve away from Mei-Ling's arm. "I'm going to numb your arm Mei-Ling," He told the girl. "It'll stop hurting but you have to stay still. I'm going to give you a local anesthetic and Walker's going to keep you from moving, all right?" He looked at the big man. "Keep one hand on her other shoulder and the other on her opposite hip. The drugs should do the rest." He injected the fourteen year old with a clear liquid and grabbed a surgical gown, pulling it on over his clothing.

Riddick watched as Fisk spoke into the intercom, informing the captain of what was going on in the MedBay and requesting assistance from one of the officers. The doctor washed his hands, pulled on gloves and looked critically down at Mei-Ling. "Mei-Ling, how're you doing?"

"Shiny Doc," The girl gave him a dopey grin and the doctor nodded his understanding.

"Mr. Walker, if you would pull on a surgical gown I'm going to need to remove the rest of Mei-Ling's clothes and cover her up with a sheet." Fisk explained briskly. "Once she's covered up I'll need you to hold her."

River shook her head. "No," She murmured. "Richard, put me down. You should hold our daughter. Walker will help, but Mei-Ling needs her _Bà ba_."

"River," Riddick wanted to argue.

"I won't move, I'll be right here, resting until Mei-Ling is done," River promised. "She needs you Richard."

Riddick took a deep breath listening to River's unspoken words of Mei-Ling's fears, of being abandoned due to her injury, her clothing taken away and pain overwhelming her mind. "All right," He took a deep breath and carefully laid River on the other table, covering her with a thin blanket. He moved over to Mei-Ling's side and looked at Fisk. "You turn your back, you an' Walker, I'll make sure my daughter's clothes are removed."

"Honestly Mr. Furyan, you can't think I would...harm a child... that I'd..." Fisk was irritated and insulted and it showed on his face.

"You ain't her family Doc," Riddick noticed that Walker had simply moved away, presenting his very large back to the injured girl. "Mei-Ling's terrified a stuff like this." He looked past Walker and saw Jo-Jo. "Hey, do us a favor, gimme a hand here."

"Whadda ya need?" Jo-Jo walked into the infirmary and washed her hands. "How're ya doin' Mei-Ling?"

"Shiny fine Jo," Mei-Ling's voice was faint. "But the doc wants to take off my clothes...think I'm a little young for him though."

Jo-Jo chuckled and grabbed a surgical sheet, handing it to Riddick to use as a makeshift screen between the girl and the men. "Cain't do surgery with your shirt on _nī zi_ ," She grinned and began to remove the girl's clothes. "Fisk ain't got a nurse an' he forgets girls ain't thrilled 'bout havin' guys 'round when they're in their unders." Briskly she bundled the clothing into one of the plastic bags and took another sheet tucking it around the girl's body so she was covered decently, her wounded arm, still oozing blood exposed. "All right Jonathan, she's set for you."

Riddick looked down at his daughter, her blonde hair being tucked into a paper cap and forced a grin to his lips. "You gonna be okay with me holdin' you in place for the Doc, baby girl?" He asked not even realizing how affectionate he sounded to the ears of the others in the room.

"Know you'll take care a me," Mei-Ling murmured and Riddick nodded, pulling a gown on over his clothes and washing his hands before he touched her.

Walker finally turned around and regarded Riddick and his daughter, while Fisk began to prep the girl for surgery. "You want my help?" He asked quietly standing by Mei-Ling's feet.

"Could use the company," Riddick nodded brusquely, "Don't much care for this part."

"All right Mei-Ling," Fisk smiled as reassuringly as he could. "The x-ray shows the bullet is still in your arm. I doubt you want to carry it around with you so I have to take it out." He set the tray of instruments nearby and looked at Riddick. "What blood type is she? She's going to need at least a pint."

"We don't know." Riddick shook his head.

"You don't know?" Fisk's voice rose slightly and Mei-Ling murmured an incoherent protest. "She's your daughter, how can you not know?"

Riddick set his jaw and stared at Fisk, only the certainty that this was the only doctor until Beaumonde was keeping the man alive. "Do I look old enough to have a fourteen year hold daughter?" He ground the words out.

Walker looked at the little blonde girl, her skin creamy as milk, glanced at River with her obviously mixed Asian ancestry, and then at Riddick whose mulatto heritage was plain as the nose on his face. "Mei-Ling is adopted?" He asked quietly.

Riddick nodded, his eyes unreadable behind his goggles. "We adopted Mei-Ling on Paquin," He offered the explanation to Walker rather than Fisk. "She don't know her blood type and neither do we."

"I'm type O," Jo-Jo said quietly. "Universal donor, right Jonathan?" She knelt down at a cabinet and began to pull out what he'd need to set up a transfusion. "Couple a others on board too."

"Jo-Jo is very kind," River's voice was soft and grateful. "Until we can determine our daughter's blood, your solution is gratefully accepted."

Riddick nodded again, looking at Fisk. "That work for you?" His tone of voice dared the man to object but Fisk simply nodded and began to do his work. Mei-Ling moaned once as the instruments began to probe her wound but subsided as Fisk cast a sharp look at her and gave her another dose of the local. Riddick forced himself to watch as the doctor fished out the bullet and carefully began to sew the girl back up. Mei-Ling's skin was white as a sheet by the time Fisk was done and he could smell the doctor's relief when he was able to hook up the transfusion from Jo-Jo to Mei-Ling.

"She'll be fine," Fisk pulled off his gloves and began to remove the surgical gown. "She'll have tenderness in the arm for several weeks, but it shouldn't be too bad after the first week. I'll give her a sling and some painkillers. I don't think she'll have any permanent damage, I didn't see any nerves hit. If you have access to a doctor I'd have him or her check my work, test for any abnormalities with the healing. She should keep it dry for the first week, change the bandage daily, and after that change it after she showers. She'll need help dressing but I expect between the three of you that you'll all manage."

Riddick nodded and was pleased to note Fisk was writing down everythign he'd said for future reference. "Got it." He looked over at River. "Now that my daughter ain't in danger a dyin' any time soon, might be you could take a look at my wife?"

"Yes, you were carrying her..." Fisk frowned. "She took a blow to her side?" He turned and regarded River who was laying prone on the other table. "Can you show me the area?"

Walker moved towards Riddick and jerked his thumb at River, "Go on, give River a hand, Jo-Jo an' me, we'll be here with Mei-Ling."

Riddick nodded gratefully and moved towards his wife's side, helping her push up the thin tunic like sweater she wore to expose her side and belly. A livid bruise the size of his fist was blooming over River's ribs and side. Fisk frowned and pulled the x-ray machine over to look at her ribs.

Fisk bent slightly, his hand gentle on her flesh as he examined the area and the unbruised flesh around it. River's hiss of pain at even the lightest brush of his fingertips was enough to make Riddick growl in fury. “It is very uncomfortable,” River murmured. “Inflammation of the flesh in the area, possible bruised rib…my babies,” She looked at Fisk, huge brown eyes luminous with tears. “Are my babies all right?”

“You’ve definitely got the bruised rib,” Fisk agreed. “The bruising and swelling are also obvious,” He began to set up the ultrasound. “Sorry, but I have to touch…the jelly you see,” He put the stuff on as carefully as possible, for once the consummate professional. “All right, I’m going to try to get a full scan, that means I’ll have to touch the bruised area with the scanner, but it’s the only way to see if your twins took any harm.” He explained a touch of regret in his voice.

“Understood,” River nodded, reaching for her husband’s hand.

“Just try to keep breathing evenly,” The doctor suggested as he moved the wand over River’s belly and side. “There’s a pair of feet, nicely formed, a little head nearby, someone’s developing nicely, arms and two torso’s each going the opposite way, here’s where you were hit,” He paused to give River a moment to adjust to the pain of the wand touching her bruised flesh. “Another head, no damage visible, shoulders seem fine, our second set of feet…looks like someone’s soles got pushed on but no damage I can see,” He pointed out the position on the monitor. “See how this one’s feet are drawn back? Knees are a little more bent and the toes are clenched? Looks like someone felt the blow and pulled in a bit. Bet that was a little startling…” He turned the monitor’s sound up. “Yeah got two little hearts goin’ a bit faster than normal but with mom in so much pain and upset that’s to be expected.”

He looked around and drew another piece of equipment over. “We use this to take a look at internal organs, really bad fights can cause internal kidney damage,” He explained turning the machine on. “I’m going to take a look at you with this, see if your little ones took any damage we can’t see on the surface.”

River nodded her understanding, “No danger to them?” She asked trying to breath evenly as Fisk had suggested.

“No, wouldn’t use it if there were,” He shook his head. “Uh, here,” Fisk handed Riddick the ultrasound wand. “Hold that there, you'll be able to keep an eye on the twins while I use this...” Riddick nodded and held the wand steady against River’s belly as Fisk finished calibrating the new machine to River’s dimensions and the twins she carried.

“All right,” Fisk nodded. He explained the machine and what it did to River and Riddick as he examined the twins carefully. His casual manner was belied by his solemn eyes as he looked over every inch affected area of River’s womb until he finally stood completely straight.

“I think you got incredibly lucky Mrs. Furyan,” He said finally turning the machine off. As he began to gently clean the ultrasound jelly off her stomach and removed the equipment Fisk elaborated slightly. “I can find no sign of cranial damage, nothing to show the brain of the fetus in question has been harmed. As I said, the other twin’s feet are pulled in slightly but there’s nothing to indicate bruising or injury to the forming bones. They were startled and you might find that they’re a bit quieter for a day or two, but they should both return to their normal movements, stretching and kicking after that.”

“And if they don’t?” Riddick asked the question he’d dreaded voicing.

“Follow up appointment, we’ll do another exam, see if something miniscule has grown into a bigger problem,” Fisk said promptly. “We’ll be on Beaumonde in a few days, there’s a hospital there that specializes in neo-natal care. If you have any concerns I would go there and ask for a full exam explaining what occurred. With prompt attention you should have two perfectly healthy children at the end of your term.”

“And River?” River had let go of his hand and Riddick smoothed her hair away from her face gently. “What precautions should she take?”

“Bed rest for the next two days,” The doctor was prompt in his reply. “More if you’re feeling tired,” He directed his gaze at River. “Don’t take any chances right now. By the time we reach Beaumonde, you’ll probably be feeling fine and the twins will be their normal selves. Just take it easy for now.”

“No arguments, no foolish pride,” River agreed as Riddick tugged her tunic down again. “Rest and recovery.”

“Absolutely,” Fisk nodded and looked around for something. “Ah,” Fisk grabbed for a small jar and something in a white box. “A salve to ease the pain, and a heating pad, that should help.” He handed them to River. “Bed rest and if the twins don’t begin behaving normally within two days I want a follow up.” He told them firmly. "Mei-Ling I want overnight for observation. If you like, Mrs. Furyan you and your husband can stay here, I can make up a more comfortable bed than the exam table."

River shuddered, "Rather come back in the morning," She looked at Riddick pleadingly. "Please, can't stay here...not to sleep, not after..."

Riddick nodded his understanding and looked at the doctor. "Doubt I'll sleep much. I'll probably come in and out through the night checkin' on my daughter." He said quietly. "But River can't sleep in hospitals. Be counterproductive for her to stay here."

"If she's phobic then by all means, get her to bed in your suite." Fisk agreed, "The agitation of staying here would do more harm than her staying would good. The door's always open, come and go as you please." He turned and looked at Jo-Jo critically. "And you've given enough blood. I'll get started typing and cross-matching Mei-Ling."

Riddick looked down at River and took a deep breath. "All right Dancer, here we go." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and strode out of the infirmary, intent upon getting River to bed as quickly as possible.

8888

River woke up with a start, something was different. She frowned and began to take stock of her surroundings. Richard was wrapped around her, his strong arms the epitome of love and warmth and protection, even his legs were tangled with hers. Mei-Ling's sleeping mind was a room away; she had made her bed on the couch last night, Richard wanting their daughter close in case she needed him during the night. There were no other minds in the suite, and no malevolent presence loitering in the hallway. What was different?

She heard Richard's voice murmuring in her ear, a lazy growl underlined with concern, "River, you feelin' all right?" His lips moved over her skin like a caress, love and possession in every breath, promising safety and better than safety, equality.

"Woke up because something was different," River whispered, trying to keep her fear out of her voice. "Can you smell...am I bleeding? Are the twins all right?"

"No blood 'ceptin' the bruise," Riddick said promptly, his hand over her belly rubbing delicate little circles. "Still smell like vanilla along with the rest of your scent, good an' strong."

River relaxed slightly and turned in his embrace, the pain of her bruised side hissing out of her lips like steam, "When will my husband exercise his rights to me again?" She asked whimsically knowing it would both amuse and enflame him. "Miss my animal mating with yours."

His groan was low and fervent in his throat as her bare breasts rubbed against his chest, her body pressed to his. "We can ask the doc tomorrow if you like," He kissed her forehead and brushed his lips over her soft hair. "Just can't risk it...an' I don't think you wanna educate Mei-Ling on Furyan mating practices this up close and personal."

River groaned out a laugh at his teasing and sighed against his neck. "She's going to be upset that we're getting off at Beaumonde and not meeting Serenity," River murmured, her voice drowsy.

"Mal called in a favor though, got us passage on a boat run by folks he knows are trustworthy," Riddick reminded her. "With what we can pay, helps them out an' gets us passage out to Aberdeen an' Mal'll be there by then."

"Daddy said even if he was late for us to wait on him, he wants his children home, wants to meet his granddaughter." River smiled as she remembered the conversation. "Simon is worried I'll give birth before we get home."

"You're not even four months along," Riddick chuckled slightly. "Though with our luck, I can see his point."

"Talked to Badger too," River murmured, "While you were sparring so you could keep from tumbling me this morning." Her husband groaned again at the memory, River flushed from sleep, dark hair tousled and her eyes heavy lidded and seductive as she looked up at him from her pillow. "Introduced Mei-Ling."

"What'd he say?" Riddick let his hands rub over River's back, reveling in the feel of her skin.

"She reminds him of a cousin he had on Silverhold, same eyes but with darker hair. He hadn't heard from her in decades, lost touch with her family." River sighed with the remembered sorrow she'd seen in Badger's eyes. Her uncle might be a decent man now, but there'd been a long time he hadn't cared about family unless they brought in coin. If his cousin had ended up as a whore he wouldn't have known about it until it was too late. "Said he'd do some checking. Said Mei-Ling was safe with us and he wouldn't want to take her away from family even if she was related."

"If it turns out he is her kin, might be Badger would like visits, gettin' to know her and she him," Riddick muttered cuddling his wife close and ignoring the animal clamoring for a taste of her. "How're you feelin' Dancer? Any better?"

"Felt fine, just couldn't determine the variable that woke me," River muttered a little annoyed by the entire thing. "Repetition has not occurred."

"Well iffen someone would stop tapdancin' in your belly you might could sleep..." Riddick opened his eyes and blinked down at her, suddenly wide awake. "River girl, I think the twins are...feeling spry." He put his hand on her belly where a tiny heel was drumming under his fingers.

River laughed, her voice choked with thankful tears, "And on this side as well, both demanding attention and activity," She clutched her husband to her and finally let the tears she'd been stifling out. For two days she hadn't wept, hadn't shown the slightest worry or fear. Now her children were moving inside her again and everything would be all right. She was aware of Riddick's voice, rough with emotion trying to soothe her, his hands moving warmly over her skin in an effort to reassure. "I'm all right my tiger," She promised. "Just very relieved."

"Yeah, know that feelin'," Riddick pulled her closer so her belly pressed to his abdomen and felt the tiny vibrations of his children against his own skin. "Try to get some rest, tomorrow we'll go for that follow up before we land, make sure everything's good to go."

"Hmm...my mate breeds strong children," River's lips whispered against his neck. "Tiger cubs are brave and strong."

"Yeah," Riddick stroked her long hair and let it wind around his hand, reveling as he always did in these quiet moments. She was his, and he hers, and nothing could come between them. He would never be away from her again. And she would never have to fear being taken from him. If he had to burn the 'Verse to the ground planet by moon he would keep his family safe. He felt River slide into sleep again and allowed himself one last stroke of her hair before he closed his eyes.

8888

Walker was waiting in the hallway the next morning, Jo-Jo at his side, both their faces anxious. Riddick gave them a grin as he opened the door. "Twins started moving last night, woke River up," The joy on his face was like he'd lost the ten years he'd gained when his girls were hurt. "Mei-Ling's complainin' 'bout washin' her hair, so I'm guessin' she feels better too."

Jo-Jo laughed and patted Riddick's shoulder as she walked into the suite. "Why don't you take River on down to Jonathan for her follow up, an' I'll give Mei-Ling a hand with showering today? I've got some of the plastic bags and sealant from Jonathan so your girl can have a real shower and not a sponge bath." She was rewarded with Mei-Ling's cheer of delight.

Walker leaned against the doorway. "We'll take her back to her room an' help her get packed too. Jo says we're hitting Beaumonde by this afternoon." The big man looked at the shorter albeit much more dangerous man and smiled slightly. "Thought you an' River would appreciate some privacy 'fore ya'll leave us."

Riddick's grin had a decidedly wicked cast to it, "Walker you ever need anything, I want you to wave me. River an' me we ship with Serenity, got a place near Ezra, an' Badger on Persephone knows how to get in touch with us if need be. You an' Jo-Jo, you ever need help or work or coin, you come to us. Weren't for your help, River an' Mei-Ling coulda been hurt a lot worse."

"You just let me know if you ever need more muscle," Walker grinned. "Pretty sure workin' with you'd be a damn sight more entertainin' than any regular job I could take." He looked over at Mei-Ling and Jo-Jo and his grin softened. "Stickin' with OddEasy, least until Jo-Jo tells me to skedaddle, but when that day comes..."

River emerged from the bedroom, walking slowly, wearing cargo pants and a tight knit shirt with buttons down the front. "Doubt she'll tell you to leave Matthew," The diminutive woman smiled slightly as she watched the security chief help Mei-Ling up and into a robe. "She likes having you around. But should the two of you decide you don't want to roam anymore, we have a place that could use caretakers."

"Thought about that too," Riddick nodded. "Might be best to turn our second home into a business, make it a regular stop for OddEasy, with friendly owners." He moved towards his wife and scooped her up, chuckling over the picture she made in her work clothes and boots. "Be back in a bit," he called over his shoulder. "Mei-Ling, you mind Jo-Jo and Walker now."

Mei-Ling's mutter was mostly unintelligible but resounded with boredom and irritation. River nearly giggled in his arms as her husband carried her towards the stairs. "She is angry that she missed lessons with Sean now that the pain has receded enough that she recalls the loss."

"We'll have to talk with him before we leave, ask if he'd be willin' to meet up and teach her whenever we run into the OddEasy." Riddick suggested, "Or we could sign her up for cooking classes on the cortex."

"Maybe both," River let her head rest on his shoulder. "Could be once she's on Serenity she'll like cooking enough that she'll teach herself, have to see."

"Yeah, iffen there's one thing I've learned over the years," Riddick shook his head as he carried River into the infirmary, "Cain't make plans for a woman, she'll confound you every time."

"Hope that was one of the first things you figured out regarding the other half of the species," Jonathan Fisk remarked slyly as he brought the ultrasound over and began to start up the x-ray.

"First thing I learned 'bout humans period," Riddick slanted a sardonic glance at him and was rewarded with River's giggle. The fact that he wasn't fully human and neither was she simply made his remark funnier to the both of them. "River woke up last night and the twins were kickin' up a storm." He told the doctor as Fisk brought moved the x-ray over River's torso checking on her damaged rib.

"Well her rib seems to have healed somewhat, still some minor bruising but your movement and breathing should be easier." Fisk nodded his satisfaction as he turned on the ultrasound and indicated to River that she should expose her belly. Riddick frowned but nodded helping River pull up her shirt, watching the doctor smear the gel over River's stomach. "Little chilly, sorry," Fisk looked at River and offered her an almost shy smile. "Its nice you know, getting to help with babies and all, not the same as dealing with wounds and injuries." He pointed out the two heartbeats on the monitor and which twins were moving. With a grin he showed Riddick the genitals, "Looks like you have one of each there Mr. Furyan."

"I have a son and another daughter?" Riddick blinked down at River. "Two separate embryos Dancer?" He bent and kissed the top of her head. "How is she Doc?" He asked Fisk. "She healthy? Anything I need to get for her?"

"I'd like to be sure she's getting all the vitamins she needs," Fisk murmured as he examined the twins and smiled over the kicking of one. "You've said you've been on a vitamin regimen, and an added calcium supplement," He looked at River. "To counteract the effects of a surgical procedure, as I understand it. Were additional vitamins added when it was discovered you were pregnant?"

Riddick nodded at the same time as River, "Her brother is Dr. Frye on our ship, he's a surgeon by trade but he's handled pregnancies before. He's the one prescribes River's vitamins. He added in the prenatal vitamins when he found out she was pregnant."

"Good," Fisk nodded. "I'd say everything is proceeding quite well. I don't see any harm taken from the punch to your side, the twins appear to be healthy and active. I'd say your most important task is maintaining your own health Mrs. Furyan, do what feels right to you." He began to turn off his monitors and paused a moment, printing out a capture of the ultrasound. "Here's something you can show off to Mei-Ling and your family when you wave them," He smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. If you'll have Jo-Jo bring Mei-Ling down before you leave I'll check her over one last time. I'm going to give you a prescription for an antibiotic for her just in case. I know some of the other ships don't always have the best medical care."

Riddick nodded and accepted the small bottle of pills while River smiled happily down at the capture. "You an' the rest of the crew, iffen you're around Ezra, wave us, if we're near you'll be welcome." He said finally, "And thank you for takin' care of Mei-Ling and my wife." He ground his teeth together at the need for the thanks but his dislike of the situation didn't mitigate the fact that Fisk had saved his daughter and helped his wife.

"Doin' my job," Jonathan Fisk nodded quietly. "I don't like to have pretty women afraid of me Mr. Furyan. I love women. I take no pleasure in making them uncomfortable. Normally my flirtations are welcomed. When they aren't... well flirting usually doesn't hurt anyone." He looked almost ashamed, as if the feeling was foreign to him and fidgeted for a moment. "I forget that not everyone comes from the happiest background. That not everyone finds...flirting to be a harmless past time."

"You aren't a bad man," River said softly sliding down from the exam table. "But you haven't been thinking." she smiled gently, her hand on her belly patting the twins inside. "I was raped, not by flesh but by metal, in a medical facility disguised as a school. I was raped and my brain cut into. I wasn't the only one, but I was one of the few to survive. My brother is a doctor and I know he'd never hurt me, but even his infirmary is a place of nightmares to me."

"That's appalling," Fisk sounded as if he'd be sick. "How could anyone...How could... to cut into a healthy body, to harm living..." He stared at her, white with shock. "I'm so very sorry."

"Don't worry on it Doc," Riddick smiled, a dark twisted grin that was as disturbing as it was reassuring. "They tried to take her back. They didn't realize she weren't the same girl they hurt the first time around. An' this time she had a husband just as dangerous as they made her."

"Was always dangerous," River shrugged. "Just never...applied the knowledge." She grinned, a mirror of her husbands expression.

"I never thought I'd say this and mean it, but..." Jonathan Fisk took a deep breath. "Can you promise me those monsters are dead? That they won't do that to another girl?"

"Oh yeah Doc," Riddick's smile was still a dark satisfied expression. "Yeah, River an' me, we made damn sure a that."

"Good." Fisk nodded firmly. "Good." He took a deep breath and looked at the two of them. "I know you probably won't ever need my help. You're both very capable people. I'm not a fighter but I'm around them all the time. I can see it in people now. So I know you won't let anything happen to that child you adopted. But if you ever do, need a place for her to hide... I'll try to help. Jo-Jo would help too I know. She and I don't agree on much but we will on this I know."

"You're right about that Jonathan," Jo-Jo's voice was approving as she followed Walker into the infirmary, the big man carrying Mei-Ling. "And Meriwether would too once we got done with him. So would Cooper and O’Fallon."

Fisk grinned, "So one or another of the officers have all fallen under the spell of the Furyan's?" He asked gently pushing Mei-Ling's sleeve up so he could examine her wound. "How's the pain little one?" He asked quietly. "Are the pills helping?"

"They do, but they make me tired." Mei-Ling's voice was tinged with petulance. "And I couldn't have my cooking lessons with Sean."

"Best not to be around Sean if you have dulled reflexes," Fisk nodded his understanding. "I'm going to reduce the dose somewhat, with a higher dose for night, you'll need your sleep young lady so I expect you to take these." He looked at River. "Its only for another week, I don't like that its not healing as fast as it could be."

Riddick frowned, "She don't like staying still much, wants to move around, wants to be reading, studying," he explained. "Is there something she can take durin' the day, lets her use her brain?"

"That's why I'm reducing the dose," Fisk nodded. "You don't have to take them unless you're hurting," He looked at the teenager. "But when you do hurt, you should take them. They'll reduce the inflammation and take away some of the pain. The dose at night will make you sleep. You'll need the sleep to recover from the day so you have to take the night doses." He met Riddick's strange silver eyes. "I know it seems odd, but she's still a child, still growing, and her body needs the sleep to recover. I'm going to give you some vitamins for her too. They'll supplement her meals and make sure her body gets what it needs to recover. If there's any problems, wave me, or wave Dr. Frye. If he's the same Dr. Frye I've heard of he'll know better than I will what to do."

"He is," River smiled. "Dr. Simon Frye." She moved to her daughter's side and smoothed the blonde hair back. "The doctor that graduated in the top three percent from MedAcad, learned to pick locks to develop dexterity. Gave up his fortune and his name to save his sister." She looked at Fisk, and her smile was radiant. "Doctor Simon Frye who was Doctor Simon Tam of Osiris once."

"Definitely wave him," Fisk grinned. "And when you see him, please give him my compliments on the recent articles in the medical journals about the..." he trailed off as he realized what he'd been about to say. Doctor Frye had published an article establishing the benefits of regular medication and proper vitamin dosage as a method for combating brain damage in highly intelligent patients. The articles had been a series, explaining the type of damage done and the subsequent results, and with care and therapy how vitamins and meditation had trained the body and mind to work in concert to circumvent the damage done, to replace the chemicals that were lost due to brain damage.

"Yes," River nodded. "He was talking about me. His sister who was raped and experimented upon, subjected to brain surgery." She leaned against her husband and Riddick slid and arm around her shoulders. She wasn't sure why it was suddenly easier to speak of what had happened. Maybe she was healing more, or maybe these people deserved to know that these things happened not only to children taken from the rim. "Because I was different, special."

"He said his subject was mad," Fisk murmured. "That..."

"That I'd been exposed to information that drove my psyche to fracture," River nodded. "That was partially accurate. It was only after I was able to communicate...after therapy and a year of safety away from the Academy that he learned I wasn't truly...mad or psychotic. My perceptions had been altered. My amygdale had been stripped. But when I was able to speak...when the wound was lanced...then I could begin to heal." She felt Riddick's hand slide through her hair and knew his fingers were searching out the minute scars on her scalp, soothing and caressing the sites of her violation. "It was only after that Simon discovered medication and vitamins, forcing my body to work to develop... alternate routes in my brain that I began to truly heal."

"Would it work on others?" Fisk asked, "His articles were clear on the methods, but would it work on someone who'd been...lobotomized for instance?"

"Simon and I theorized that it was possible, if the patient had sufficient awareness to maintain a meditative state, or was willing to submit to hypnosis in order to attain that state, that the treatment would work for others. Victims of strokes, or particularly virulent disease for instance, might not be treatable because a certain amount of awareness and mental acuity is needful." River explained, "If I wasn't as intelligent as I am...if Simon hadn't been able to make me understand, if I hadn't trust him implicitly..."

"So its a combination of factors, but in theory it is possible," Fisk finished cleaning Mei-Ling's wound and frowned down at it. "When you get back home, have him look at my work. See if he can do anything about the scar." He shook his head. "I'm no where near the top three percent. And your skin's too pretty to have such an ugly scar," He told Mei-Ling with a gentle smile.

"I don't mind," Mei-Ling shrugged with her good shoulder. "Ain't like River and Rick don't have scars too. Just makes me more family."

"More than you know," River said dryly. "Captain Daddy seems to get shot every time he leaves the boat."

Fisk chuckled, "At least it keeps your brother employed right?" He stripped off his gloves and regarded his two patients. "Well I think we're done, and I hope you'll let me know how you're all doing once you get home?" He waved a stern finger at Mei-Ling, surprisingly serious as he regarded her. "I know you want to do everything at once, but do what your father tells you and rest. You'll have plenty of time to study when you get home. One of my old teachers told me the journey was the worthiest part of life. Take the time to learn about the worlds around you."

Jo-Jo blinked at the doctor, "Damn Jonathan, are you feeling all right?" She and Walker had remained quiet when he and River had been speaking, as if unwilling to remind the others that they were present.

"I think introspection is contagious," Fisk told her with a cheeky grin. "If no one else needs any help for now, I think I'll go and flirt with the widows in the casino, clear my head, get my normal face back."

Riddick chuckled a bit and scooped up his daughter. "Walker, you want a match before I pack everything up?" He asked.

"Yeah, could do with one before I lose the best sparring partner I've had." Walker nodded and tugged on Jo-Jo's hair. "Wanna come along?"

The security chief grinned her agreement and River smiled. "Then we'll watch our men beat each other up so they can boast over their prowess for the rest of the day."

"I don't boast," Walker objected taking the pill bottles from Riddick and handing them to River to be stowed in her pockets..

"Right, and I don't breathe," Jo-Jo laughed as she left the infirmary.

8888

River smiled at Jo-Jo as the security chief walked her to the shuttle, "How are you and Matthew doing?"

"Hmm..." Jo-Jo's businesslike demeanor faded slightly in favor of a dreamy smile. "Never thought I'd meet a man that big, can fight and kick serious ass, but be so gentle of me." She sighed a bit. "He's almost too gentle sometimes."

"Hmm...Richard was the same way," River nodded, her smile tilting wickedly. "You'll have to make him lose control before he'll realize he won't break you." She stopped and leaned against the wall. "Planning on keeping him?"

"He says he ain't got plans to leave," Jo-Jo shrugged slightly, her forehead wrinkling. "But you never know with men."

"Richard says Matthew is smitten, hard hit since the first time he saw you fight." River reported with a gleam in her dark eyes. "Told me Matthew said he'd sell his soul for a taste of you."

Jo-Jo nearly blushed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's gotten more than a taste," She muttered.

"He likes you very much, willing to follow you anywhere, stay here if that's what you want. Leave if that's what you choose," River said in a more serious voice. "Told him if he ever needed work to wave us and he said it would depend on when you were done with him. Doesn't sound like a man making plans to leave anytime soon. More like someone thinking you'll be rid of him."

The security chief rolled her eyes, "Why are men so stupid?" She wondered. "Four _ge ge's_ and I still don't understand the species."

"He doesn't know how you feel about him Jo," River explained in her quiet voice. "I think he's in love with you and doesn't want to scare you off. You're a pretty woman, with a niche and a career on this ship. He's your equal in the ring but out of it? He's crew, but not an officer, Matthew might not feel you want him to say anything since his prospects on the ship aren't as...bright as yours."

The slightly taller woman groaned, "Wei likes him, and that's saying something, considering our crew chief is such a poker face. Maybe I can nudge Wei into giving him more responsibility...making more of a place for him."

"Or you could just ask me," Walker pointed out as he and Riddick walked up to them, Walker burdened by luggage and Riddick carrying Mei-Ling in an effort to save the girl's strength for the walk down the docks. "Ain't made a secret of the fact that I want to stay around."

"As I was explaining to Jo," River said smoothly trying to soothe the man's obvious irritation. "She hadn't seemed to catch on to that."

"Gorram woman, I thought you were smart," Walker sighed as he loaded the luggage onto the mule. When his hands were free he grabbed Jo-Jo by her waist and picked her up, wrapping her in his arms so she could look him in the eye. "Guess I weren't bein' clear 'nough when I said I was yours 'til you were done with me." He said sternly. "Ain't jokin' 'bout that. I like my job, like my matches in the ring. Know you gotta life here. When you're sick a my company iffen you don't want me around I'll take myself off if I can't convince you to give me another chance."

"I never said--" Jo-Jo didn't get a chance to continue.

"No you ain't," Walker interrupted with a shake of his head. "An' I been wonderin' if you ever would. I'm a big man, an' it wouldn't take much for someone to think I was pushin' you into things you don't want, regardless a your skills. Gotta let you lead Jo, otherwise...well I'd be just as much a bully as Richter may he rot in hell."

"Fine then," Jo-Jo scowled at her lover. "I don't plan on getting rid of you. I plan on keeping you for a good long while. You're one of the few men who respects me without being intimidated. You actually make me feel..." She groaned a little at the phrasing, "Like a woman instead of a fighter. I like that. Like that's how you see me." Her irritation faded and she draped her arms around his neck. "So from this point on I expect you to make your own moves as if we were any other man and woman. Because I don't want anyone to think I'm using my position to force you into anything either."

"All right," Walker chuckled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "So we do what we want then, the both of us." He let her slide down his body and took a deep steadying breath meeting Riddick's amused gaze. "Don't laugh Furyan, ain't all of us lucky enough to have your smooth ways with women."

"Oh yeah," Riddick rolled his eyes as he helped Mei-Ling into the mule. "I'm a regular Casanova."

"Richard is not adept at wooing," River declared, kissing her husbands cheek. "Tried to avoid me. Tried to scare me off. Tried to ignore me."

"Yeah and when I finally give in, kiss you, what happens?" Riddick groused, "All hell breaks loose."

Walker chuckled shaking his head as he took a look at the trailer he'd attached to the mule. "What's that thing you told me the other day, something about true love?" He frowned slightly, "This gonna be big enough for your cargo Rick?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, just gotta get it outa the smaller holds." Riddick nodded, "And I was telling you the course of true love never did run smooth."

"Seems to apply to you pretty well," Walker looked up as someone else entered the hold and nodded politely. "I'll go get your cargo Rick." He sent a smile at Mei-Ling as she sat in the back seat of the mule. "Don't break his heart now pretty girl. He's a mean old man and we can't take him much meaner than he is."

Mei-Ling's smile for Sean O’Fallon was something the rest of his crew would have to see to believe. No one ever greeted him with a smile, he wasn't known for his amiable nature after all. "Mr. O’Fallon," She called his name happily as he drew closer to the mule. "I'm so sorry I wasn't well enough for my lessons."

"Well, I guess you gettin' shot kinda excuses ya," Sean nodded a bit gruffly. "But since you did miss 'em, I wrote a few things down for ya, you can try 'em out on your next boat, or when ya get home." He handed her a box about the size of a large skillet, a simple thing made of thick plastic. "You're the first person I've been able to stand teachin', an' I expect you to write me and let me know how you're gettin' on." He eyed her appraisingly, "An' if your cap'n has trouble gettin' foodstuffs, you send me a wave, I'll let you know some places you can find what you need. Little girl like you, need something 'sides protein." He frowned in embarrassment as he noticed Jo-Jo staring at him in amazement. "What? Girls gonna be a beauty, not that you ain't cute already," He added with a glance at the teenager, "She's gotta eat don't she?" He tapped the box and then tapped Mei-Ling on the nose. "You remember what I taught you 'bout usin' your nose an' your taste buds. An' you write to me," He reiterated.

"Mr. O’Fallon, thank you so much," Mei-Ling nearly stammered she was so obviously pleased and surprised by his attention and advice. "I wish you were comin' with us, I'm gonna miss you and your lessons. And I promise I'll write to you."

Jo-Jo watched in shock as Sean O’Fallon actually blushed and one big, normally knife wielding hand, smoothed Mei-Ling's soft blonde hair out of her face. "Cap'n wouldn't know a tea kettle from a stew pot 'thout me in the kitchen little girl, but iffen you're ever in the neighborhood, you wave us. You got a seat at my table anytime you're around. Might even put you to work." He offered her a shy smile.

"If you still want to teach me, maybe I could apprentice when I'm old enough," Mei-Ling surprised everyone with her suggestion. "Can't imagine a better teacher."

"Now for proper lessons you want the CulinaryAcad on Sihnon," Sean shook his head. "But you graduate and you want a post as a sous chef, I'd take you on in a minute. If you can survive working with me for six months you'll be ready to run your own kitchen afterwards."

Mei-Ling's eyes glowed with pleasure at the thought and her smile was near blinding. "You promise?" She asked breathlessly.

"You got my word," Sean held out his hand and gently clasped hers. "Iffen that's what you want, an' you graduate, last year is apprenticeship, workin' with me, that's journeyman position. When you're done with me, you'll have a Mastery."

"Mei-Ling, Mr. O’Fallon is making a remarkably generous offer," River was awed. "Most chefs won't take an untried graduate as a sous chef immediately. He must see real talent in you."

"She's got a good nose," O’Fallon said in his brusque way. "An' she's trainin' her tongue up good. Wines an' such she won't be able to get at, an' that's a problem on the rim, but the more diversity you can give her, the better off she'll be once she gets to the university. But she's gotta natural talent for knowin' what spices combine, a few things I wouldn't a considered if she hadn't thrown 'em together I'm gonna use in my recipes." He tapped the box again. "I wrote 'em down for you to use, see if you can improve 'em any."

Mei-Ling nodded solemnly, "Yes sir." She agreed plainly still amazed by his generosity.

"Oh," Sean remembered something else and handed River a tin. "Share those out with the crew of your new boat. Ain't met anyone who didn't warm up a bit after having a sweet." He nodded at Riddick and hesitated but then gently kissed Mei-Ling's forehead before hurrying away as if embarrassed by the sentiment.

"Well now I know for sure the 'Verse is comin' to an end," Jo-Jo shook her head slowly. "Never thought I'd see the day Sean gave away recipes and cookies and offered to teach..." She looked at he Mei-Ling, "Are you some kind of a witch _ān ān_?"

"Mr. O’Fallon's always been...nice to me," Mei-Ling looked confused. "He's not like Dr Fisk, but he's not mean to me. The first day was odd but...I think when he realized I really wanted to learn, he liked the idea of teaching me. He talked to me."

"Treated you like you were capable, a young lady, not a child," River nodded her understanding. "A very good friend to have."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded slowly. "Seems like maybe the man's a little lonely. Mei-Ling don't ask him to change or nothin', just takes him as he is."

"That's a miracle in itself," Jo-Jo pointed out. "Ain't many folks can deal with Sean 'thout wantin' to kill him or him kill them, and that includes his staff."

"Think he's gotta little crush on you Mei-Ling?" Walker asked as he pulled a handcart full of crates up to the mule's trailer. The girl shook her head, blushing at the thought and Riddick nearly groaned. His fourteen year old daughter had a crush on a mean man at least twice her age if not more.

River winked at him and shook her head, "I think Sean simply enjoyed the idea that someone wasn't afraid of him, was interested in what he does beyond simply consuming his food, and respected his skills." Mei-Ling nodded fervently even as her fingers traced the plastic box. "Aren't you going to open it up and see what's inside?" River asked her daughter finally. "Its much too large to be only recipes."

Mei-Ling blinked and nodded, flipping up the simple catch and raising the lid. Her gasp of delight was audible even over Riddick and Walker's noise of cargo moving and everyone stopped to see what O’Fallon had given the girl. "He gave me spices," Mei-Ling's voice was thick as she took a deep unsteady breath. "Mr. O’Fallon gave me a spice rack with jars that seal without air so they'll keep," She picked up a data disk and several sheets of smart paper. "And he's written down all the foods he taught me to cook, and how I can change them with different protein or fresh food."

Riddick whistled, "Damn." He shook his head in amazement. "You close that up now and keep it safe," He cautioned Mei-Ling. "He's even put a little tube of saffron in there and that ain't cheap." She nodded and closed the case, clutching it tightly to her chest. "Do you think they'll let me cook on our next boat?"

"Well Mal called in a favor to get the Haphazard to Beaumonde," Riddick thought aloud. "But we're payin' 'em for a straight shot to Aberdeen. Its a good deal, we need the ride and they need the money. Don't see why they wouldn't let you cook."

"Family owned boat," River explained. "Browncoats Cap'n Daddy knew in the war. Should let you cook, they live on protein a lot, same as us, so spices would be a welcome change."

Jo-Jo watched as Walker and Riddick verified the cargo was secure and looked at River. "You wave me," The security chief admonished. "I want to hear about the twins and how Rick fainted when you went into labor." She teased.

"And you wave us when you're havin' a weddin'," Riddick retorted with a smirk.

"Don't scare her off Rick," Walker poked the shorter man in the shoulder as he passed him, sliding behind the wheel of the mule. "All right," He looked around. "Everybody get aboard, Jo you coming?"

"Cain't," The slender woman sighed. "Gonna be late as it is." She leaned over to kiss Mei-Ling's cheek and shook Riddick's hand before giving River a light hug. "Ya'll make sure you wave us." She reminded them again.

Walker waited for River to strap in next to Mei-Ling, Riddick pulling his goggles over his eyes and sliding his specs in a pocket. "All right, lets get a goin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> The course of true love never did run smooth - Midsummer Night's Dream - William Shakespeare
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Bà ba (Dad)
> 
> nī zi (little girl)
> 
> ge ge's (big brothers)
> 
> ān ān (honey)


	19. The Devil Has come To Tsavo

"Cain't say I'm much impressed," Walker looked up at the Haphazard and shrugged. "But iffen your cap'n knows 'em." He hit the button for the dock to ship com and waited for the buzz of acknowledgement. "I got cargo and passengers for Haphazard."

"Comin' offa the OddEasy?" The man's voice was hesitant, "Weren't expectin' ya this early."

River began to unbuckle her safety harness but before she could get out of the vehicle Riddick was out of his seat and lifting her down carefully, staying beside her as she rounded the mule and spoke into the com. "I'm River Furyan, my husband Rick and our daughter Mei-Ling have booked transport to Aberdeen. We have cargo we need to load." She took a deep breath, "Additionally our daughter has been shot and she needs to rest."

"Shot?" A younger voice sounded both shocked and excited. "Ron, their kid got shot!"

"My daughter got shot, an' she ain't a kid, she's fourteen," Riddick growled into the com. "An' now she's sittin' with her arm in a sling, in a mule. She should be lyin' down. Now can we come aboard or not?"

"See, we're not s'posed to let anybody board until my parents get back," The younger voice explained. "That's why Ron said you were early."

" _Chòu mǎniào_!" Riddick cursed and looked at Walker. "How long before you gotta be back?"

"Eh," Walker shrugged. "I got some leeway, boss knew you had cargo might need loadin', an' you got injuries and with River bein' pregnant, I figure I got at least an hour."

"All right kid," Riddick tried not to snarl at the child on the other side of the com. "How long until your parents are back?"

"They're gettin' supplies, wanted to stock up, so..." The boy hesitated. "Ain't rightly sure. We were expectin' ya later, in the evenin' you know?"

"Can you wave your folks, let them know we're early?" River asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I, uh..."

Riddick could practically hear the boy shaking his head. "All right kid," He couldn't help the growl that began to reverberate through his voice. "I get you don't wanna let strange folk onto your boat. But I ain't leavin' my daughter out here sittin' until your parents get back."

"Look," The adult male's voice was back. "We can't let you board until our entire crew is here."

"All right," River took a deep breath. "Where did Mr. and Mrs. Kirby go?" She looked at Riddick and angled her body so Walker wouldn't see her close her eyes and concentrate on listening to the pair of people inside the ship. The boy wasn't certain, he knew they were picking up supplies, the engineer though, he knew the names of the shops, and that they were going to stop in at the Maidenhead and check with a contact for future work. River looked up at her husband, silently communicating what she'd learned. "If we leave the cargo here, can you move it into the ship?" She asked, "OddEasy sent a crewmember to help us move our cargo but he can't wait forever."

"There's a short term storage facility right across the dock," The engineer's voice suggested. "They charge by the hour. You can leave your things there. Couple a restaurants too, just down the block. Maybe you could have a meal and relax until my sister and her husband get back."

Riddick cursed and looked at River, "Cargo I agree with," He forced himself not to growl at his wife. "Lets get that taken care of." He looked over at Walker, "Can you stay with my girls while I check out the storage place?"

Walker grinned, "You'll feel better if you stay with them, and we all know you're a bigger bad ass than me." He climbed out of the mule and walked towards the storage center. "Just don't let anybody steal my mule or Jo-Jo'll kick my ass," He called over his shoulder.

8888

Riddick looked down at River with a frown of concern, they hadn't been able to spar for a few days and even her katas and meditation had been put on hold. Thanks to Richter and Collins River's normal routine had been shot to hell. Hearing his worried thoughts his wife looked up at him with a smile, "Richard should not worry, mediation accomplished during the day. Richard's presence a great comfort and..." Her voice dipped wickedly low, as she smiled up at her husband, "Time alone with my husband was certainly an exertion I found most... enjoyable." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Once the cargo is stowed lets take Mei-Ling to the restaurant, let her rest out of the sun," She suggested softly.

"Yeah," Riddick nodded as he watched Walker come back across the street. "Baby girl, you doin' all right?" He looked at Mei-Ling, she had curled up on her good side in the back seat, her eyes closed and her wounded arm resting on Sean's gift.

"Just sleepy, took one of the painkillers," Mei-Ling murmured. "Mule jolted my arm around." She opened her eyes as Walker touched her hair. "Hey," She greeted him sleepily.

"Rick, you want me to take her back to Jo-Jo?" Walker asked with a frown. "She can nap in Jo's room or the infirmary."

Mei-Ling pushed herself up and shook her head, "Nuh uh," She argued. " _Bà ba_ just help me over and I can sit on the ground." She clutched at her box with her good arm.

"All right," Riddick nodded his agreement. "But we're gonna put your box from Sean in your travelcase. Don't wanna lose that 'cause you're tired." He watched River take the box of spices and precious recipes and lock it into Mei-Ling's suitcase. "All right baby girl, here we go," The convicted murderer gathered the teenage girl up into his arms and carried her away from the mule as Walker began to drive it away. "Gonna put you down an' help Walker with the cargo, all right _ān ān_?"

"Hmm..." Mei-Ling nodded, her eyelids drooping.

River sank down next to the girl, cradling the blonde head on her shoulder. "Go on help Walker," River smiled up at her husband. "We'll be right here." She patted the Ladysmith pistol she'd taken off Collins to remind him she wasn't helpless. "Be fine."

Riddick scowled furiously at the blameless intercom and nodded, his stride a near trot as he moved after Walker. The quicker they got the cargo stowed the happier he'd be. Walker seemed to be of the same mind, already unloading the crates from the trailer and a moveable storage container. It could be rented and towed or moved by crane if need be, shipped by its own self or connected to others, simply emptied and returned. Riddick pulled out his ident card and a pouch of coin, bargaining for three hours, with a refund of every full hour they didn't use. That done, he joined Walker in unloading. The luggage was the last to be placed inside the container before he slid the rolling door down and locked it.

"Walker, thanks again," Riddick shook the man's hand with a half smile.

"My pleasure Rick," The big man grinned. "Go on get back to your women, I've gotta go."

"Be seein' ya then," The convict nodded as politely as he could manage for a man who'd proved to be a friend before hurrying back across the street. Mei-Ling was still asleep on River's shoulder, but River had drawn her pistol and was balancing it on her knee aimed towards the street area.

"Richard," River smiled up at him and holstered the pistol. "No trouble but wanted to it to be plain we should not be approached," She explained quietly.

"Yeah I get that," Riddick bent down and scooped Mei-Ling up, letting River brace herself on his knee so she could push herself to her feet. "You think we oughta try the Maidenhead?" He wondered, "Or just go to a restaurant and get some food into sleepin' beauty here?"

"Restaurant," River said instantly. "The Maidenhead isn't a good place for me to go. Started a brawl last time, killed at least two. Was triggered."

"Puts a different color on things don't it," Riddick chuckled and looked around. "All right, guess we got everythin we need." His wife nodded and hit the intercom.

"Going down to the restaurant on the corner. Will return after six in the evening." She told the two crew members inside Haphazard.

"Enjoy your meal ma'am, sorry for the trouble." The engineer replied.

River sighed as she turned away from the ship. "Lets go," She said quietly. "Doubt it'll take long."

Riddick shook his head and decided Mal was going to hear about these people he’d vouched for. "Yeah, lets see if we can get some food in her, maybe that'll wake her up a bit."

8888

They’d been sitting in the restaurant for an hour, drawing out the meal with River doing her best to keep him from losing his temper, when a slender athletic looking woman entered the place, a dark haired bearded man at her side. The two had the look of long time partners in marriage or otherwise, and he was idly speculating on which it was when River raised her hand and waved them over.

“Mr. and Mrs. Furyan?” The man had a quiet deliberate voice, Riddick got the feeling he rarely said anything he didn’t mean.

“You the Kirbys?” Riddick asked mentally asking River the same question.

“I’m Silas and this is Bronwyn,” The bearded man held his hand out to Riddick first.

Riddick rose from his chair and took the man’s hand. Silas Kirby was tall without a lot of muscle, but his grip was firm enough. “I’m Richard Furyan, you can call me Rick. This is my wife River, and our daughter Mei-Ling.”

River smiled a greeting and gently nudged Mei-Ling to wake her from her half doze on River’s shoulder. “Can I assume we may now board?” She asked dryly. “As you can see, our daughter is exhausted.”

“You can definitely assume that, you’d even be right,” Bronwyn Kirby flashed a grin. “Sorry for the inconvenience, the OddEasy wasn’t supposed to arrive until right about now. We wanted to make sure we had all the necessities stocked up.”

River nodded her understanding though her smile didn’t warm up to more than polite. “We’ll have to retrieve our cargo from the short term storage lot across from your ship. But I’d like to get Mei-Ling settled into her bunk first.”

Riddick leaned down and braced Mei-Ling’s shoulder against his hand so River could slide out of the booth. “Thought Fisk said the painkillers for durin’ the day were mild?” He remarked as he scooped Mei-Ling up.

“Have to examine the dosages,” River nodded. At the Kirby’s confused expressions she tilted her head. “The reason we were so anxious to board, someone attempted to kidnap our daughter, she was shot by one of the perpetrators during the rescue.”

“Aboard the OddEasy?” Silas sounded as if he had trouble believing it but didn’t want to call her a liar outright.

“River won quite a bit at the tables,” Riddick uttered the half-truth without a thought. “One person has good luck, there’s usually another thinks he should have a share.”

“I see,” It was plain from Silas Kirby’s voice that he didn’t, but he didn’t press the point. “Well let’s get your daughter settled in and we’ll see about your luggage and cargo.”

“Suits me fine,” Riddick nodded at River for her to precede him and waited as she pulled out enough coin to cover the bill and a tip, handing it to their server before she followed the Kirbys out.

8888

The kid couldn’t have been much older than Mei-Ling, Riddick thought as the cargo bay doors opened. The engineer, presumably, was standing right behind the boy, in overalls and a weirdly colored shirt teeshirt under them. The kid’s shirt was far too big for him, as were the fatigues he wore, but Riddick guessed he was at that age where he’d grow into them fast enough. The boy had his father’s black hair and his mothers spark in his eyes, he stared up at Riddick unblinkingly for a moment and only then took in the diminutive girl being carried and the slender woman on Riddick’s arm.

“Hey Ma,” The kid called out cheerfully. “Ron an’ me got the engine squared away.”

“Good,” Silas was the one who answered. “Show Mr. Furyan up to the bunks so his daughter can sleep, then you come and help with the luggage. Ron, could use a hand.”

“Yep,” The kid nodded, still cheerful and Riddick followed him up the stairs opposite the airlock, through the galley and down the hall to a room with two singles stacked atop one another. “Here you go,” He made himself useful by pulling the sheet and blanket back so Riddick could set Mei-Ling down.

“Thanks,” Riddick nodded and made sure the pillow was under Mei-Ling’s head before he untied her boots and pulled the blankets back over her. “Can ya turn on the light kid? Don’t want her to wake up in the dark.”

“Sure,” Action was suited to word and a warm yellow light filled the space. “I’m Trip by the way.”

“Richard B. Furyan,” Riddick checked Mei-Ling’s shoulder and made sure the sling was in place before he turned and took the hand the kid was offering him. “You can call me Rick, or Furyan, I’ll answer to either.”

“Yes sir,” Trip grinned.

Riddick sighed, “Don’t think anyone’s ever called me sir an’ meant it.” He shook his head and followed the kid out of the room. “C’mon, I better deal with the cargo before someone gets hurt tryin’ to move it.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Trip shook his head as he trotted down the stairs and across the hold. Riddick shook his head and adjusted his specs, seeing River standing outside the airlock her gaze on something across the street.

“Richard forgot that he locked the cargo container with a voice lock, not a combination or key,” River told him as he moved to stand beside her.

“Damn,” Riddick sighed. “Am I gettin’ old Dancer? Or has it just been that kinda day?”

“That kinda day,” River echoed his speech in answer, patting his arm. “Go on and solve the mystery.”

Riddick took a deep breath and thought that if he could get through the rest of the day without killing someone he’d be doing gorram wonderful.

8888

River looked up as Bronwyn came into the cargo bay. The pilot had been going through pre-flight checks while her husband dealt with the cargo, and now leaned against the airlock’s door frame with a little smile. “Sent a wave to Cap’n Reynolds, let him know ya’ll were here, an’ we’re getting ya’ll boarded now. Seems like the type a man to worry on that sorta thing.”

“He is,” River’s smile warmed at the thought of her adopted daddy. “He wants me back home before I give birth.”

“Ya’ll are pretty pissed at us aren’t ya,” Bronwyn remarked as she studied Riddick’s folded arms and sardonically tilted head. He was watching Ron who was studying the lock on the container.

“You knew I was pregnant, you knew our daughter had been shot, that we had cargo,” River enumerated the reasons. “Yet you did not leave any instruction to let us board should we arrive early. As a result we have been put to additional expense, Mei-Ling is exhausted, and my husband is ready to kill the next person who irritates him. It does not make for a comfortable journey Mrs. Kirby.”

“We don’t let anyone board lessen Silas or me is around,” Bronwyn said flatly. “Got Trip to think about and the boat’s our home.”

“Know what that’s like,” River nodded her understanding. “We were given the impression you knew of us, knew Mal well enough that he wouldn’t send someone inclined to do you harm.”

“Dunno ‘bout that,” Bronwyn hadn’t stopped watching Riddick. “Your husband don’t seem the peaceful type.”

“He’s not,” River’s words were clipped. “Neither am I. But the coin to pay for passage comes from us, not Mal.” She turned from her view of the street and stared coolly at the pilot. “Know that you and your husband flew for the Browncoats,” She murmured as she regarded the taller woman. “Stopped when you found out you were carrying. Some of us haven’t had the luxury of sitting out the war.”

“You aren’t even old enough to have been fighting,” Bronwyn objected half heartedly, the barb finding a target as she thought of all the Independents she knew that had fought and died to the bitter end.

“We all have our own wars,” River told her quietly. “I’m going to keep Richard from killing your _ge ge_.”

8888

“If you don’t step back from the gorram lock and let me deal with it,” Riddick had finally lost his patience.

“I ain’t letting you shoot the gorram thing off the container,” Ron Auckland retorted without heat, his entire being concentrated on the interesting little lock. “It’s a beaut.”

“Thanks,” River said dryly as she walked up and tucked her hand into Riddick’s elbow. “I made it. And I assure you that my husband is the only one that can open it.”

“Whadda ya mean?” Ron blinked and looked up. His brother-in-law looked tired, as if this was a conversation he’d had once too often.

“Mr. Auckland, I would like to leave Beaumonde sometime this week,” River said crisply. “Step aside.”

“Ron,” Silas spoke up, his hand on Trip’s shoulder to keep his son from charging off in one of any five directions. “Let the man deal with his own lock.”

The engineer frowned some and nodded, finally standing up and moving away from the container door. Riddick patted River’s hand before he moved away from her grasp, pressing his thumbprint to the side of the lock and speaking at the same time. “With rue my heart is laden for golden friends I had, For many a rose-lipt maiden and many a light foot lad. By brooks too broad for leaping the lightfoot boys are laid; The rose-lipt girls are sleeping in fields where roses fade.”

Silas blinked at the sound of Riddick’s deep rumbling voice quoting such elegant and melancholy words but forbore from speech. Trip had no such compunctions, “What was that? What’s rue?”

Riddick shrugged as he took the lock off the container and shot the boy a grin before he rolled the door upwards. “That’s Housman, A.E. He was a poet back on Earth That Was.” He stifled a chuckle, his good humor restored at the confused look on Ron Auckland’s face and the rapt expression on the boys. Silas remained poker-faced though his heart had sped up slightly for some reason. “Rue is an herb, or it’s a word that means regret. Its used as regret in this instance.”

“Notice that your accent changes, depending what you’re talkin’ on,” Silas said finally as Riddick began to pull out the luggage first.

Riddick straightened up and looked at Silas and then at River. “Dancer, you’re sure Mal recommended these folks? Sure don’t feel very welcome between keeping you an’ Mei-Ling out on the docks and people lookin’ at me like I’m a narrow fella in the grass.” Unseen by the crew of the Haphazard was the gleam of humor in his eyes.

River nodded, “Captain Daddy said Haphazard, promised we’d be safe with these folks, no guarantee they’d like us though.” She wrinkled her nose playfully. “Mal told me to tell you no killin’ folk whilst they’re tryin’ to fly the boat.” She imitated Reynold’s accent and aggrieved tones perfectly.

“But other times is okay?” Riddick laughed and shook his head. “Trip, if you’d give River a hand with her case and Mei-Ling’s I’ll get the rest of it.” He looked into the container and nodded in satisfaction. “Yeah, this won’t take long.”

“I’ll get the hand cart and the mule,” Ron suited action to word, following Trip across the dock and grabbing up a case along the way.

River picked up her portable cortex and tilted her head up at her husband. “Mei-Ling begins to wake and she’ll be anxious,” She told him. “I’d best go up and make sure she’s all right.”

“Take Trip with you, he’ll be able to show her around if she’s up to it,” Silas suggested as his son trotted back over.

“Good idea,” River nodded and kept hold of her case when Trip tried to take it. “I’ll carry this, thank you,” She smiled. “If you’ll grab the valise, we’ll be done with the luggage. We can take it up to the rooms.”

Riddick watched as his wife walked away, keeping pace with the boy and turned to Silas, “Yeah, my words, my phrasin’ changes, dependin’ on who I’m talkin’ to, how I’m feelin’.” He began quietly, his accent more of the border. “But I’m a mimic you could say, a cuckoo. I tend to take on what’s around me, adapt to my environment.” His rough voice had slipped into the more rounded enunciated tones of the core worlds. “Don’t change nothin’ ‘bout who I am though,” he let his words lapse into rim speak. “Ain’t a good man, ain’t ever said I was. Just got a way a survivin’.”

“Interesting display,” Silas nodded, nothing seemed to faze him, not Riddick’s bulk or his affecting different speech. “Reynolds did vouch for the two of you. Said you were his son in law, River’s his daughter. Told us you need a ride to Aberdeen and that you could pay. I won’t lie and say we don’t need the money.”

“And I won’t insult your intelligence an’ pretend I know nothin’ ‘bout violence or killin’,” Riddick nodded. “I try to keep that away from my daughter. She’s seen enough for a girl her age.”

“Not your wife?” Silas began to unload the crates from the container.

“Never wanted a woman I’d have to protect or shelter her whole life,” Riddick shook his head as he easily moved a crate out of the container. “River can take care of herself, an’ the rest of the ‘Verse if it comes to that. I want to protect her, keep her safe, but I don’t have to. She’s my partner.”

“Yeah, a strong woman is a blessing,” Silas agreed, a small smile teasing his lips, near hidden beneath the full beard.

“Figured you had one a your own,” Riddick grinned outright. “That boy a yours, got his momma’s spark it seems.”

“Oh yeah,” Silas agreed, his guard still not down but his expression warming visibly. “He gets a little older he’s going to break hearts in every port a call.”

“Long’s he don’t start with my daughter,” The escaped convict shook his head and moved a stack of crates onto the handcart Ron had wheeled over. “Got it?” When the engineer nodded Riddick picked up a crate and balanced it on his shoulder, muscles bulging. “All right, let’s get this stuff loaded. Bein’ dirtside too long makes my teeth itch.”

“It’ll take a few trips to get it all,” Silas was pulling another cart. “But soon’s we get it tied down we can be in the Black.”

“No other passengers?” Ron asked curiously. “Thought we were gonna pick a few up was headed to Aberdeen?”

“Furyan’s are payin’ us good coin for a fast run.” Silas shook his head, “We’re already strainin’ the man’s patience. Let’s not push it.”

Riddick set the crate down in the area Bronwyn indicated and looked at the married couple. “Ya’ll want to take on more passengers River an’ me don’t got a problem with it.” He told Silas flatly. “Long’s my daughter don’t have to share a bunk.”

“Well we got you an’ your wife booked into one of the doubles,” Bronwyn pulled a laminated chart out of her pocket. “Your daughter is in one of the double singles. We could move her so she’s down the hall, more crew quarters next to Trip, she’d be in a single then. That’d give us a double and two single doubles for passengers.”

“Long’s you don’t mind Mei-Ling bein’ down the hall from you,” Silas looked at Riddick. “But she’ll have me, Bronwyn an’ Ron nearby, right next to Trip, so anything happens, probably the safest place she could be.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Riddick nodded, “Know how handy coin can be,” His expressive face stretched with a humorous smirk. “Get yourselves a few passengers more, we’re paying for the ride, be a nice profit for you.”

“Wouldn’t a thought you’d want more folk around,” Ron Auckland observed curiously.

“Wouldn’t,” Riddick shrugged as he muscled a crate into place. “Not a lotta people I can stand, River’s the same. But I also know she’d want you folks to make what cash you can. An’ if anyone gets outa hand, you’ve got muscle around to help.”

“Any good with a gun?” Bronwyn tilted her head as her brother and husband disappeared out the door with their empty carts, apparently going for another load.

“Anything that can kill folk, I’m pretty much adept with,” Riddick shrugged. “River an’ me, was tellin’ your husband, we’re partners same’s you two.”

“That’s a good thing.” Bronwyn remarked with a smile and went to scare up some passengers.

Riddick finished putting the crates in place and strapped them down. One last check and he was out the door for another load. Three trips later he was letting the storage folks know they could have their container back with an hour to spare. It was a good feeling to have coin jingling in his pocket. Spying a shop down the street he sent a mental call to River, letting her know where he’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> With rue my heart is laden for golden friends I had, For many a rose-lipt maiden and many a light foot lad. By brooks too broad for leaping the lightfoot boys are laid; The rose-lipt girls are sleeping in fields where roses fade. - With Rue My Heart Is Laden - A.E. Housman
> 
> Narrow fella in the grass - paraphrased from A Narrow Fellow In the Grass - Emily Dickinson
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Chòu mǎniào (stinking horse piss)
> 
> Bà ba (daddy)
> 
> ān ān (honey)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)


	20. Two Lions Have Been Causing Trouble

“Well we got a few folks wantin’ a ride to Aberdeen,” Bronwyn was telling River as the pregnant woman came down to the bay. “A teacher, a couple of surveyors and two fellas just got hitched and have kin who’ll help ‘em get work if they can get to Aberdeen. This’s their honeymoon.”

River smiled. “Hope you gave them the other double,” She slanted a teasing glance at the pilot.

“Matter a fact I did,” Bronwyn chuckled. “They were a little surprised it was available but they weren’t gonna argue.” She looked around the dock, “For someone so eager to get into the black your man is takin’ his sweet time.”

“Went to pick up foodstuffs for Mei-Ling,” River explained. “Saw the grocers and thought he’d surprise her. She’s been taking lessons from OddEasy’s chef and wanted to cook for us.” She picked out Riddick’s singular form in the crowd and grinned. “Here he comes.”

“Good timing,” Bronwyn told the big man as he walked up the ramp of the airlock. He was loaded down with several canvas bags. “We’re just about ready.”

Riddick let River take one of the lighter bags, “Good to hear,” He nodded. “Dancer is Mei-Ling awake yet?”

“Took her to the galley and gave her hot tea,” River nodded. “She took the normal daytime dose, but she hadn’t eaten much before hand so it hit her hard.”

“Yeah, wondered ‘bout that,” Riddick admitted. “She don’t seem to have much appetite when she’s not feelin’ well.” He adjusted a bag in his arm and looked at Bronwyn, “All right if we stow this in the galley?”

“Go right on,” Bronwyn nodded. “Trip’s keepin’ your girl company. I’m closin’ up here and we’ll head out in a few.”

River heaved a sigh of relief as they mounted the stairs, “Can’t wait to be home.”

“Right there with you Dancer,” Riddick nodded. He relaxed a bit more as he saw Mei-Ling drinking tea with Trip, the boy entertaining her with stories of the places the Haphazard had been. “Baby you feelin’ better?” He set the bags down and kissed the top of her blonde head.

“Feel stupid is all,” Mei-Ling made a face as she looked up at her intimidating and completely adoring adopted father. “Didn’t think they’d hit me that hard.”

“Gotta eat,” Riddick reminded her. “An’ to tempt you, I got a few things maybe you’d like to cook after you unpack?”

River smiled as she pulled things out of the bags and listened to her husbands mind as he spoke with Mei-Ling. He was amazed at how much he cared about this little girl, how protective he felt after so short a time. He hadn’t ever thought of being a father until he met River, and then all of the sudden he had a teenage daughter through chance and his own changed heart. River had been the only woman he’d ever felt deeply about but she was unique, special. To find himself caring so deeply about a child who was no where near his equal, and wanting to protect her… it was no wonder at times Richard B. Riddick thought he was going soft.

“Husband is not going soft,” River said in answer to his thoughts. “Evolution is a natural process.”

Riddick laughed and embraced her from behind, his hands cupping her hips and sliding around to her belly. “Yeah, guess it was too much to ask I stay a selfish _bèn dàn_ forever huh?”

“Not foolish,” River argued leaning against him contentedly, her weight not even budging her big man. “Simply young and without experience of family.” She looked up at him and smiled. “We need to unpack and put this away before departure.”

“I can help,” Trip got up from the table eagerly. “I know where everything goes, an’ I can show Mei-Ling.” He offered. “That way ya’ll can unpack your personals an’ suchlike. We got Mei-Ling all moved into the room next to me an’ Ma helped her unpack.”

“Thank you Trip, you’re very kind,” River set the bag she was holding down. “We’ll do that.” Riddick grinned and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her off to their room as River laughed.

“Your parents are…” Trip struggled for a word that was both honest and flattering. “Different.” He began to pull the things Riddick had bought out of the bags, arranging them on the counters in different categories quickly. His eyes grew wide as he pulled out cans of fruit and vegetables almost as dear as fresh along with rice and crushed oats.

Mei-Ling rose and began to help him with her good arm, “ _Bà ba_ is very tough, scared me at first, but he was so worried ‘bout me an’ River when we got hurt. Could see it on him. He and River are teachin’ me how to defend myself.”

“Yeah?” Trip grinned, “They let you use a gun yet?”

Mei-Ling shook her head, “River says need to learn how to care for weapons before I may use them. Can’t neglect my tools.” She gestured to the knives in the strapped down block. “Like the knives, Rick taught me how to sharpen and condition my knives. My teacher was pleased I knew how to do that, he said lotsa cooks don’t.” She wrinkled her nose, “We also haven’t had anywhere I could practice my aim.”

“Yeah, when Ma and Da taught me we had to land so’s I could practice,” Trip admitted. “What’d they get you to use?”

“ _Bà ba_ took a sweet pistol off the woman who shot me, said if River didn’t want it I could have it for my own. It’s a Ladysmith?” Mei-Ling frowned trying to remember the name and nodded after a moment. “It’s a good size for my hands.”

“Yeah that’s a good brand too,” Trip grinned at her. “Your momma teaches you gunsmithing? An’ your daddy teaches you knife work?”

“Not only,” Mei-Ling shook her head as she peeked in a cabinet and began to stow dry goods in it. “River’s a genius, so she’s been giving me regular lessons too. ‘Tween her an’ Rick there ain’t, isn’t,” She corrected herself, “Anything they don’t know ‘bout fightin’ or schoolin’.”

“Your daddy don’t sound or look much like he’s got schoolin’,” Trip observed as he stashed the canned goods in the lower cabinet.

“Nah,” Mei-Ling nearly giggled. “He looks big an’ tough an’ dumb, says that’s how he likes it.”

“She ain’t wrong,” Riddick added as he and River rejoined the two kids in the galley. “Mei-Ling, iffen you’re feeling well enough, River thought you’d like some more of the algebra.”

“Yes please,” Mei-Ling nodded. “Can’t start to cook until everyone’s here an’ we know how many, plus Sean told me you never cook in someone else’ kitchen less they’ve said you can.”

“I ‘spect Sean would know,” Riddick nodded. “Your momma’s just changin’ into something more comfortable. Them cargos are gettin’ a little snug in the middle.”

“The twins’re growin’ good,” His daughter giggled. “You gonna sit with me for the lessons?”

“’Course,” Riddick nodded. “Ain’t like River cain’t outthink us both,” He chuckled and reached into the last bag. “Figured it’d been a while since we’d seen any a these.” He let the bag fall away from the small crate and placed it in the middle of the table. “River likes ‘em. An’ she’ll want to share.”

Trip stared and blinked and stared some more. “Them’s apples,” He observed.

“Yeah,” Riddick looked down at his daughter, sitting on the galley floor with flour in her lap. “Somebody told me Sean taught my girl how to make a pie.” He smiled, “Think we could do that?”

“Peel and cut apples while learning algebra,” River suggested. “Literature during dinner preparation, history while making piecrust.” She looked at Trip as she crossed the galley. “Parents are almost ready to fly.”

“But…apples?” Trip was amazed but still managed to finish putting the supplies away.

River nodded and put her databook on the table. “ _Zhàng fu_ knows I love apples.” She bent to sniff at the fruit before sitting in her husband’s lap. “Should sit, take off soon.”

Trip grinned at her and latched the cabinet doors shut before disappearing down the hall to the bridge. The door had just slid shut behind him when a tall heavyset woman with greying hair appeared in the doorway from the passenger cabins. “Is it all right if I sit in here? I…don’t…” Her words faded off as she looked at the family sitting at the table, none of whom appeared very civilized.

“Please,” River smiled widely and gestured to a seat. “Mr. and Mrs. Kirby are on the bridge.” She leaned over to smell the apples again and kissed Riddick on the cheek.

“I haven’t traveled much, nervous at it,” The woman confessed as she took a seat next to Mei-Ling.

“You must be the teacher then,” Mei-Ling observed. “Mrs. Kirby said a teacher, a coupla surveyors and a newlywed couple were travelin’ with us.”

“She’s gotta be the teacher, ‘cause I know I ain’t,” A short skinny man with receding brown hair and bright green eyes chuckled as he walked through the door, followed by a taller man with the wiry look of an outdoorsman, curly black hair and cocoa colored skin contrasting with near golden eyes. “Me an’ Allen are the surveyors.”

“And we’d be the newlyweds,” A mellow tenor voice said from behind the duo. “Not that we’re much to see right now,” The voice was filled with laughter and River smiled.

“Come and sit,” River grinned. “We’ll get to know each other.” She watched as the two surveyors ambled in and took seats that let them lean against the wall. The newlyweds were young, in the late twenties, the man with the lovely voice had a plain square face with tanned skin, dark brown hair and surprisingly lovely deep brown eyes. His husband was the slightly taller of the two, a good looking man with Asian features and coloring, except for his eyes which were a deep grey.

Riddick found himself sizing up each person to walk in the door. He listened to River’s mental commentary and found himself in disagreement with very little. The teacher, Lindey, was an unknown quality, her nervousness could be an act, and her mind was so agitated River couldn’t read much. The surveyors had the ease of long term partners, men who knew each other so well it was as if they could reach each other’s minds. The short skinny man was called Will it turned out.

The newlyweds were also easy with each other, it turned out they’d known each other for years and had only recently gotten romantic. The shorter almost homely man with the great voice was called David, and the dark haired one was Jin. It turned out Jin was of Korean descent, and scrupulously polite, almost shy until River greeted him in his family’s language. David smiled proudly as Jin and River carried on a conversation about haiku and higher mathematics and winked at Riddick. “I guess you’re the less smart one, just like me right?” He chuckled, “At least we have our good looks to carry us,” He paused humorously, “Well, you have your good looks. I’ve just got a voice.”

Riddick smiled at the man, David seemed like the type to flirt and in general try to make everyone comfortable, he reminded River of Wash. “Got a voice a my own,” He replied keeping said voice low so as not to interrupt his wife. “Dunno ‘bout the looks. Mostly just got muscles. In my head too I ‘spect.”

Jin and River paused in their conversation, Jin’s eyes jerking to Riddick as the big man spoke and River kissing her husband’s cheek. It was the first time Riddick had spoken since people started entering the galley and the effect was somewhat humorous. River giggled and addressed the group as a whole, “I’m River Furyan, and my husband is Rick Furyan. Mei-Ling is our daughter.”

Riddick smiled at her and tilted his head at Jin, “So you were s’prised I could talk, or was it my voice?” He asked, humor lightening his tone a bit.

“Your voice…” Jin stuttered and looked at David who nodded his agreement.

“Honey, your voice is gorgeous, like dark chocolate and coffee with whiskey mixed in,” David declared. “Jin fell for me because of my voice, it sure wasn’t for my looks.” He laughed. “I’m just glad I met him before you did.”

Riddick found himself laughing as well, “Woulda been flattering.” He agreed, his hand splayed over River’s belly, “Not that it would do him much good.”

“ _Bà ba_ isn’t even remotely sly,” Mei-Ling giggled. “Too in love with River to even look at other women.”

“Whew,” Allen chuckled. “That’s discipline. I been married twelve years and I still look.”

Riddick smiled slightly and shook his head, “Caught her and married her soon’s I could,” He admitted. “Some might say unreasonably fast.”

“How long had you known each other?” Jin asked exchanging a glance with David.

River shook her head, dark eyes twinkling, “Husband must not answer,” She protested with a giggle. “Make it a game. The person who guesses closest gets a prize.”

“A prize?” Will perked up and grinned, “What kinda prize?”

“Apple from the bin before the pie is made,” River suggested. “Unless Richard comes up with a better one.”

“Sounds good,” Riddick chuckled, “An’ since we never told Mei-Ling exactly when we got married she can play too.” He teased his daughter, “But ya’ll might want to wait until the crew gets in here.”

“Folks we have left Beaumonde’s outer atmosphere and we’re headed into the Black. If you haven’t already gathered in the galley, please do so now and we’ll go over the ships rules and regs with you.” Silas Kirby’s voice came on the overhead a moment after Riddick had spoken.

A few minutes later the Kirby’s entered the galley, Trip before them and Ron Auckland climbing down the ladder from engineering to come in the galley behind them. The next few minutes were spent introducing the various crew members and duties and going over the places passengers were not allowed to be which included the crew quarters. “Mei-Ling is the only exception to that rule, she and her parents as they’ll be checking on her now and then and the only bunk with one bed is down on our end,” Bronwyn explained. “Happy to have you in the galley or your rooms or the cargo hold, but the bridge and engineering are off limits.”

“Cargo hold has some cargo in it, some of it belongs to ya’ll, an’ you’re welcome check your things, but we gotta ask you not open stuff up down there, things get bumpy last thing we want is everyone’s cargo strewn about the hold,” Silas told them. “Other than that, the galley’s stocked.”

Trip interrupted his father with an apologetic look, “Actually Da, Mei-Ling’s been takin’ lessons an’ she and her dad offered to cook for all of us. He bought us some prime foodstuffs for her to work with. Apples even.”

“Well now,” Silas seemed taken aback. “That is generous Mr. Furyan, and I’m sure kindly meant…”

“Nothin’ kind about it,” Riddick shook his head. “My daughter wants to cook. Ya’ll gotta eat. My wife likes apples so I got some. She won’t let me be too much of a _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ so we’ll share.” He shrugged, the movement shifting River against him slightly. “Only rule we got is if you don’t like it, you keep it to yourself and just don’t have seconds.”

Bronwyn put a hand on her husband’s arm as she met River’s gaze and smiled up at him persuasively. “What’s the harm if she wants to cook? She and Rick can’t be any worse than Ron or me,”

“The ‘Verse wouldn’t be that cruel,” Trip muttered and was swatted on the head by his mother. Mei-Ling giggled and subsided when River pointed a finger at her.

“Then thank you very much,” Silas bowed slightly to Riddick and Mei-Ling in thanks.

“We were about to play a game,” David seemed to have an outgoing personality and smoothed over the slightly awkward moment. “River has challenged us to guess how long she and her husband had known each other when they married.”

“When they got married or when he proposed?” Jin asked in hopes of clarifying.

“Actual marriage,” River told him. “And if someone from our crew has told anyone from this crew, they are not to play. That is cheating, though they may verify our answer if we are not believed.”

“Lets us out,” Bronwyn grinned and took a seat at the table as Mei-Ling rose and began to pull out ingredients for supper.

Silas joined her and looked around with a shake of his head. “Trip, go get the chair from our room and yours. Seems we’re a couple short.” Trip raced out of the galley, Ron ambling after him to help.

8888

Riddick chuckled to himself as he followed Mei-Ling’s directions for the piecrust. His daughter had been reluctant to relinquish her iron grasp on the cooking duties but algebra had called. Now while a casserole and vegetables baked in the oven she was carefully peeling apples while River drilled her in math. Jin and Trip were enjoying the lesson while the rest of the crew and passengers were playing a game of poker. It had been decided that the guessing game would wait until desert so that everyone could properly evaluate the couple and make their best guess. Mei-Ling had declared herself unable to compete and when Trip had asked why she had simply said she knew her parents too well.

“All right,” Riddick folded the bottom crust into the pie pan and carefully tucked it inside bringing it over to show his daughter. “You bought done with them apples?”

“Need help,” Mei-Ling admitted. “One arm isn’t being helpful.”

“You got it,” He grinned and began to quickly peel and slice the apples she’d selected. Trip cast a wide-eyed look at the quick knife-work and went back to the lesson. Riddick waited until Mei-Ling had finished her problem before He showed her the apples and she grinned up at him. “Need ‘em thinner or’s this good?”

“Perfect,” The teenager grinned. “Just need to put them with brown sugar, cinnamon and nutmeg, and put the crust over the top with slits in it.”

“You go on an’ do that,” Riddick suggested, “An’ call me when you need help with the crust.” He sat down next to Trip and began to read through the algebra lesson, frowning a bit until he was certain he understood. By the time he’d solved a couple of problems Mei-Ling was done with the apples. Riddick was aware of Jin staring at him and then looking at the lesson with an evaluating eye. Dealing with the pie crust was delicate work and when he and Mei-Ling were done the timer on the oven was buzzing.

“All right folks, clear the table lessen you want cold food,” Riddick suggested. He grabbed a couple of pads and pulled the large pot out of the oven setting it in the middle of the table before grabbing the vegetables. Trip hopped up to get the plates and utensils while everyone else began to put away the cards, River hopping up to put the databook in their room.

"It smells wonderful," Bronwyn took an appreciative deep breath, watching as Riddick slid the pie into the oven and set the timer. Mei-Ling wiped down the counter automatically and found serving spoons for the dishes. The next several minutes were spent setting the table, everyone seating themselves and portions of the food served up. There were several long minutes where everyone ate and made appreciative noises. Riddick watched as Mei-Ling smiled and began to eat, enjoying that everyone else was almost gobbling down the meal she'd made.

"Did ya'll guess?" Mei-Ling asked finally when she'd finished eating her vegetables, and looked around the table.

"Guess?" Trip asked and then grinned. "Oh, yeah," He shook his head. "Should we all write 'em down?"

Riddick rose as the timer buzzed on the oven and pulled out the pie. Setting on the counter to cool he chuckled a little and went to grab River's databook. "We'll write 'em down in here." He looked around the table, "Silas, you an' Bronwyn can't play seein' as you already know. Guess Ron and Trip can throw in their guess if they want."

Ron shook his head, "Ya'll act like you've known each other forever, I'm going with five years."

Will laughed, "What so he met her when she was fifteen? The woman's twenty if she's a day," He tapped the table. "My money's on two years."

"I'll split the difference and go with three and a half," Allen shrugged. When his partner looked at him curiously the black man shrugged. "They didn't have to be courting when she was sixteen, they just had to know each other."

"Well they're both young, and young people do crazy things," Lindey mused. "I guess six months."

Trip looked at the two people who looked so different but acted so similarly, "A year?"

River looked at David and Jin, "Take a turn?"

David smiled and tilted his head. "How long from the you met to the time you married," He stroked his chin. "You're obviously besotted with each other," His dark eyes were speculative. "I'll bet two months."

Jin frowned. "A month," He said after a moment and when his husband looked at him he grinned. "They do look very much in love."

"Anybody not guessed?" Mei-Ling asked with a smile looking around the room. There was a table full of people shaking heads and she giggled.

"Silas an' Bronwyn'll back us that this is the truth," Riddick stated. "Since Mal or Zoe musta told 'em. But River an' I married two weeks after we met."

"Two weeks?" The words were repeated with varied inflection and volume by most of the passengers and crew. Will and Allen couldn't seem to believe it and kept shaking their heads. Ron Auckland simply stared down the table at the couple in question until he was forced by physiology to blink. Lindey couldn't seem to stop mouthing the words while David and Jin just chuckled.

David laughed so hard tears streamed down his face as he poked Jin in the shoulder, "And to think, my math man here, the least romantic man in the 'Verse, guessed the closest." He howled with laughter, his shoulders shaking with hit.

"It's true then?" Trip asked his parents. "They aren't teasin' us?"

"Its true," Silas nodded. "Had it from their captain."

"How?" Trip asked in amazement. "I ain't ever heard of anybody marryin' after only two weeks."

"Weren't any 'only' about it," Riddick shook his head. "Me an' River met when the ship we were on crashed."

"Stuck on a planet with three suns," River said quietly. "And predators underground, and after...maybe two days, there was an eclipse, and the predators came out." She held her husband's hand. "Managed to save some of the survivors, me, Zoe, Rick, Ciara and Imam, but the rest...all died."

"Four days from the crash Serenity found us." Riddick said quietly. "And I woulda done anything to stay with River." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Luckily River's family figured out real quick that I wasn't leavin' her. Mal decided I could stay on as a co-pilot and gun hand."

"Wise choice," River quipped. "Considering the alternative."

"Yeah the alternative bein' you woulda left him without a pilot." Riddick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"So Mei-Ling is your daughter, not River's?" Lindey asked curiously.

"She is my daughter," River corrected in her best core voice.

"Rick an' River adopted me on Paquin," Mei-Ling said quietly. "My mother had died a year before."

"Mei-Ling is our daughter," Riddick looked down the table at Lindey, "Don't matter if she's not blood, she's ours."

"Which is why I made you pie," Mei-Ling giggled and brought the desert over. "Rick is best with a knife, better divide it up." She handed Riddick the pie knife and server.

8888

River lay down with a little sigh of relief, “Almost home.” She turned to Riddick and kissed him on the chin. “Grateful for your sense of humor today,” She told him affectionately. “Could feel how angry you were, ready to gut someone if Mei-Ling and I suffered anymore.”

“The kid I could understand,” Riddick explained feeling the need to articulate what had been going on in his head that day. It was funny, he knew River could see what was in his mind, but he wanted to say it anyway, he had the feeling it reassured her that he was willing to speak of these things,

“It does,” River interrupted him. “For so long the crew was worried I could read them all the time, they were stressed and the tension gave me headaches. When I developed control it was important that they knew I wouldn’t read them unless I had to. With you, I know you don’t mind, but…it eases something in me, some moral dilemma maybe, that you’ll tell me anyway. Maybe knowing that you want to tell me, to share what you’re thinking makes it easier to know what’s in your thoughts.”

Riddick smiled, gathering her closer, still amazed at how delicate she seemed, his hands were big enough to span her back. “First person I ever wanted to talk with,” He admitted. “Hadn’t had much use for talking over my thoughts…but hadn’t had anyone ever cared to hear what I was thinkin’ either.” He brushed his lips over her forehead and cheek taking a deep satisfaction that she belonged to him. He could practically feel the animal side, the tiger, purring at having her so close. “Never thought I’d like it. You…you don’t change me River, but you make me realize I don’t mind changing myself. Make me think of things I want or need that I wouldn’t a ever thought of.”

“You do the same for me,” River reminded him, “Don’t know if you can tell how much it soothes me that you appreciate the weapon, the animal the Academy woke in me. How much peace you give me knowing you aren’t repulsed or afraid of me that you like I can read you.” Her lips pressed to his neck, feeling his pulse throbbing against her mouth. “I know I can talk to you, and you won’t laugh at me if I say something odd, because you can see the same things I do. And I’ve never felt so safe in my life, as when you’re near me. Just…knowing you won’t ever let me go, makes me feel incredibly secure.”

“Guess Johns catchin’ me was one of the best things that coulda happened to me,” Riddick mused. “Never woulda thought that jackass would be helpful but damned if crashin’ on planet wasn’t a gift.” He shook his head grinning a bit.

“Hmm… curious as to how Imam and Zoe are getting along,” River’s voice was mischievous. “He found her very…interesting.” She tapped his shoulder, “but you were telling me why you were so angry with Ron today.”

“Well the kid, he’s just a boy, can’t be expected to know when its safe to let folks on and off, and iffen I were him I wouldn’t a let us on either.” Riddick recalled what he’d begun to talk about. “But Auckland is a full grown man, capable, or so I’d guess, of makin’ decisions and takin’ the consequences. Just irked me that he couldn’t at least let you and Mei-Ling on. I was worried about her today Dancer, scared me a bit how worried I was.”

“Ron didn’t fight in the war, doesn’t believe in violence as a solution,” River explained thoughtfully. “He finds you…disturbing on a personal level because you’re so obviously the opposite of what he believes. He’s not mean, or rigid the way Williams was, he’s just…very uncomfortable with violence.”

“How does he deal with his sister carryin’ a gun then?” Riddick wondered, “An’ Silas didn’t strike me as incapable either.”

“He doesn’t like it but he understands the necessity,” River shrugged. “He doesn’t see their way of life as violent, whereas to him, you exude it.”

“So if someone came to hurt Trip, Auckland wouldn’t pick up a gun and try to stop them?” It was obvious in Riddick’s voice that he thought that was pure foolishness and more than a little cowardly to boot.

“He’s a pacifist, doesn’t believe violence is ever the answer. It’s a moral code with him.” River sighed, “He hasn’t ever had to question that code or those morals. I hope he doesn’t have to. He’s a nice man, just a bit…soft.”

“Never thought I’d meet someone made Simon look bad ass,” Riddick chuckled as he compared the two men in his mind.

“Simon has armed himself and tried to defend his crew. Since Miranda, Jayne has been working with he and Kaylee and Inara, training them. He’s capable with a gun now, though he despises the necessity, which is more than I can say for Kaylee,” River added in a dry voice. Her sister-in-law was brilliant when it came to maintenance, but she couldn’t hit the broad side of an unmoving Alliance Carrier.

“Yeah, noticed when we met he was pretty calm ‘bout holding that pistol on me,” Riddick grinned and began to press delicate kisses onto River’s face, moving down to her neck. “Made me all sortsa pissed to have guns aimed at us.”

“Hmm…” River shuddered as his lips found her throbbing pulse and nibbled at it. “Richard is changing the subject.”

“Yeah,” He drawled watching her shiver under him at the blatant lust in his voice. “We ain’t had a lotta time to ourselves,” His lips drifted lower, nuzzling her collarbone and moving towards her breasts. “Got a powerful need to have you River.”

“Then have me,” His wife invited, grateful the door had a lock. “But I don’t think there’s any sound proofing in this bunk.”

“Guess you’ll hafta try an’ be quiet Dancer,” Riddick put his lips to her nipple and gently began to pull the tender flesh into his mouth. He loved how she’d pant and gasp for breath, her moans filling the air around them. He lost his train of thought as River’s slender hands dipped below his waist and began tugging and stroking his _jī ba_ until he was groaning himself. “You are a temptation _nǚ ren_ ,” He growled against her skin and pushed her flat on her back, pinning her in place with his hips.

“Richard is a gorram tease, never simply fills her and takes what he likes,” River protested half heartedly. “Want to feel you lose control.”

“No, could hurt ya,” Riddick shook his head and kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue thrusting against hers in erotic demand. She moaned into his mouth, the sound filling his head and sending fire through his body. He’d never figure out what it was about River that drove him to the brink of madness and back, but he was grateful for it every time they were together.

River uttered a wordless cry of protest when Riddick pulled his mouth from hers, her arms wrapped up and around his ribs to stroke his back. “Richard, please,” She whispered the plea as he kissed her shoulders. “I need you inside me. Have to feel you, your body in mine, your animal meeting mine.”

He groaned as his entire body clenched tighter with her words, his cock felt like aching steel already. “Promise me I won’t hurt you,” He managed to snarl the words out past the animal’s demands. “Promise me River, if I take you now, it won’t hurt you or the twins.”

“Promise you,” River nodded breathlessly. “Twins safe inside, wife needs to be taken, possessed completely. Can’t fall without you inside me Richard.” Her mind touched his, her animal driving the mental voice, ‘I need my mate, my Riddick, my murderer, to have me, have the weapon and animal and woman. Soon I’ll be too big for you to be rough and I need your passion to satisfy the animal. Please husband. Don’t make me beg.’

That was all he needed, Riddick twisted his hips and drove deeply into River, her slick tight walls clutching at him, gripping him. Her moan was filled with satisfaction and greed for more, he felt her arms wrap more tightly around his back. “Yeah River, hang on to me,” He growled, “Gonna give you a good hard ride, I promise.”

“Gods,” River threw her head back, her body arching up to his as Riddick began to plow her, the animal taking over both of them, “Gods yes, please mate! Yes!” She felt his hips twist and snap hard against hers and cried out.

Riddick felt her body spasm around him, her fall making her body tighten and flutter in a hot wet flood of honey and groaned knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. “Again mate,” He demanded, putting his hand under her _pì gu_ to move her more quickly. “Fall again, wanna feel you, hear you,” Riddick bent his head to her shoulder, biting down in reflex and felt her teeth fasten to his neck, right above his jugular.

He could smell blood, hers and his, and knew she’d given him another mark. It was all their animals needed, fire streaked through them, River screaming his name against his flesh, and his own bestial roar of satisfaction as he felt his body empty into hers.

River panted and shivered under her mate, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping her. “Richard is very good to his wife,” She declared tiredly. “Thank you for marking me again. I truly needed it.”

“Yeah, gonna get some salt and put it on my neck, make damn sure yours doesn’t fade away,” Riddick felt the bitemark she’d given him and knew he was smirking in satisfaction, smug as a cat with the cream.

River giggled suddenly and he looked at her with an inquiring tilt of his head, “We woke David and Jin, and they found our activities…inspirational.” She explained. “David was telling Jin he never thought hearing a hetero couple would be so…hot.”

Riddick couldn’t help it, he laughed, the sound echoing around the cabin. “Maybe it’s your influence Dancer, but damn if I’m not flattered.” He shook his head, “Feelin’ a bit peckish alla the sudden.” He grinned. “How’d you feel about a raid on the galley?”

“Hungry,” River agreed happily and threw the covers back. Pulling on her caftan she threw her husband his lounge pants.

“Wait for me,” Riddick grabbed his specs and slid them in a pocket. The soft gleam of the emergency lights in the hall weren’t enough to bother him as he followed River to the galley. “Apples?” He suggested when she began to look through the cabinets.

“Half of one,” River nodded, “Don’t know why I’m craving a protein bar all of the sudden.” She wrinkled her nose.

“One of the twins has weird taste,” Riddick chuckled cutting the apple in half. “But I’ll eat one if you will.”

“Deal,” She pulled two bars down and tilted her head. “Put on your specs, company coming.” She waited until he’d complied and flicked on the overhead light. Locating the salt she put it on the table and let Riddick pull her into his lap.

Riddick moved her caftan off her shoulder and regarded the mark he’d given her with a slight frown. “The salt’s gonna hurt some River,” He warned.

“I know,” River shrugged and looked closely at his neck. “Yours will hurt worse, I bit you deep.”

“You knew I wanted a mark could be seen plain,” Riddick smiled. “Pain don’t bother me, an’ you know it.” He shook some salt into his hand and pressed it into the raw marks of her shoulder. Her breath hissed in a moment and her dark eyes unfocused before she took a deep breath and moved past the sting.

“Hmm…after a bit it almost feels good,” River kissed his cheek. “Like having little muscle aches in my thighs from your hands.”

“You keep talkin’ like that an’ you’ll get another mark to match that one,” Riddick nearly groaned as his body tightened at her words. “Do mine now please, I want this to stay, so whatever we gotta do…”

“Salt and I’ll do some research to see what else will help it scar,” River promised and took a handful of salt, rubbing it into the bite on his neck. His body went rigid under hers and he groaned for a second before regaining control of himself, desire flooding him as he felt her fingers gently probing the mark, pressing salt deeply into his flesh.

“Gorram,” David’s melodious voice broke the silence in an awed exclamation. “And I thought we were…impressive.” He nudged Jin who grinned and blushed simultaneously.

River looked over to seen Jin in a pair of shorts and David wearing lounge pants similar to Riddick. Both men were in good shape though in her opinion neither could compare to her mate. “Husband is the penultimate male,” She grinned. “The wife is a very fortunate woman.”

“Yes you are,” David whistled low and winked at her. Riddick chuckled a bit and gestured for the two men to have a seat shaking his head over David’s humorous leer.

“We wake ya’ll up?” Riddick asked as he divided the apple into quarters and amused himself by holding a piece up to River’s lips.

“More… put us in the mood,” Jin smiled slightly as River grabbed the apple out of her husband hand and bit into it with a greedy crunch. He watched as Riddick picked up another apple and sliced it handing the halves to Jin and David. “Thank you.”

“Bought ‘em for everybody really, least River says I did,” Riddick chuckled. “Generous heart in my mate.”

River smiled and shook her head, “Do not attribute your own virtues to your woman Richard.” She admonished him lightly. “Kinder heart than he would like to admit.”

“Much more than I want to admit,” Riddick agreed with a grin at the other two men as he teased his wife, “I’m a mean, tough _hún dàn_ without a drop of kindness in him.” He paused, “Least that’s how I’d rather folks see me,” He kissed River’s cheek. “This one, she ain’t ever been fooled though.”

“I wondered,” Jin admitted, “You do seem to cultivate an intimidating manner.”

“Richard is romantic, hard outside, soft heart,” River giggled.

“Yeah well, ‘We wear that mask’,” Riddick shrugged and kissed her forehead.

“Sorry?” David blinked, he obviously hadn’t gotten the reference.

“’S why River says I’m romantic,” Riddick shrugged. “Unorthodox education,” He paused a moment and shrugged. “We wear the mask that grins and lies, it hides our teeth and shades our eyes, this debt we pay to human guile with torn and bleeding hearts we smile, and mouth with myriad subtleties.”

River smiled and continued the poem, “Why should the world be over-wise, in counting all our tears and sighs? Nay, let them only see us, while we wear the mask.” She looked at her husband and he grinned and continued with the last verse.

“We smile, but O great Christ our cries to thee from tortured souls arise. We sing,” Riddick said quietly his dark voice lending the words new gravity, “But oh the clay is vile beneath our feet, and long the mile; but let the world dream otherwise, we wear the mask.”

Jin shook his head slowly, “I’m afraid my education concentrated on math and science to the detriment of the classics.” He offered. “I don’t recognize the verse.” David shook his head in agreement, clearly he didn’t know the poem either.

“Old poem from Earth That Was,” River explained softly. “Richard and I, we have a love of literature in common. One of the first things we learned about each other that didn’t have to do with survival.”

“Made her family take me a little more serious,” Riddick explained. “River’s brothers didn’t think much a me at first, but I was set on her and she on me. ‘Talkin’ pretty’ as River’s sister Kaylee calls it, helped them to realize I ain’t such an awful man.”

“Very protective, much of my family still saw me as a child,” River offered quietly. “Diminutive stature doesn’t mean immaturity but my brothers…forgot that.” She smiled at her husband, “Richard always saw me as a woman.”

“I better have, I ain’t so twisted I lust after kids,” Riddick snorted in disgust.

“So what did you say that impressed her brothers?” David asked curiously, biting into his half apple.

"Quoted Kipling at her a bit," Riddick frowned as he recalled some of their talks. "That was when we first met, her brother Simon recognized some of the Blake we used talkin'. An' I said some of Samuel Lover's Dark Haired Girl to River." He looked at River, "What else did we say?"

"Thomas Moore," River remembered. "And Yeats, O'Donovan Rossa," She added. "I like that one."

"A single glance," Riddick smiled. "Its appropriate."

"Hmm..." River smiled, "We play a game of starting a poem and then the other has to finish it, or name the author and title." She explained to the other married couple. "It passes the time."

"Don' know if ya'll spent much time in the black but it can get awful...dull," Riddick chuckled. "Our game irritates the crew sometimes."

"I don't know why," Jin smiled. "I was always told that a smart man learns how to sweet talk the person he's wooing."

Riddick smiled, "Just liked readin' stuff," He admitted. "An' I got a memory don't ever forget. Add to that I got the most beautiful woman in the 'Verse inspiring me to remember."

"David can speak and read the most boring data and it sounds seductive," Jin looked at his husband. "He was reading out a shopping list in the kitchen one day and I just knew I was in love with him."

River looked up at her husband, "Thou reck'nest seven Heavens; I but one: and thou art it, Beloved! Voice and hand, and eye and mouth, are but the angel band who minister around that highest throne - Thy godlike heart. And there I reign supreme, and choose, at will, the angel who I deem will sing the sweetest, words I love to hear - That short, sweet song, whose echo clear will last throughout eternity: 'I love thee How I love thee!'"

David shook his head in amazement, "How do you remember it all and just pulled it out of your mind when you want it?"

"River's a genius," Riddick kissed her forehead. "No exaggeration," He looked at the other two men. "Me, I just remember things."

"Handy," David bit off another piece of apple. Jin had been slowly eating his apple slice by deliberate slice while David seemed to take big bites every now and then.

"Sometimes," River shrugged, her caftan slipped off her shoulder as she rose to throw the protein bar wrappers in the reclamation unit. The silk dipped low on her back, exposing her tattoo.

Riddick knew he was staring, entranced almost and a tender smile curved his lips. "She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that 's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes, thus mellow'd to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies." His reward was River's smile, bathing him in warmth.

"Husband is very flattering," She slipped back onto his lap. "One more slice and then bed I think," She sighed as his arms came around her.

"Meant to say earlier," Riddick remembered what River had told him about the men sitting across from them. "River say's ya'll are newlyweds like us. Congratulations."

"Thanks," David smiled and Jin nodded. "So do you two know any verses that aren't love poems?" David's smile spread to a teasing grin.

"Many," River smiled. "Some sad, some inspiring."

"Some are like stories," Riddick nodded, "Read once that bards on Earth That Was kept histories orally, memorized these long sagas. Don't know any much like that but lots a stuff I've read is more like stories than just odes to someone's hair or eyes."

"Should sit in with Mei-Ling when we have lessons tomorrow," River suggested. "Trip is to join us, you might like to hear some of her literature lessons."

"Maybe a little preview before we all go back to bed?" Jin suggested with a quiet smile playing about his lips.

Riddick looked at his wife and when she nodded, grinned wickedly at the two men. "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice." He rose from his seat, keeping River easily in his arms and nodded to the couple. "Have a good night, see ya in the mornin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> We wear the mask that grins and lies, it hides our teeth and shades our eyes, this debt we pay to human guile with torn and bleeding hearts we smile, and mouth with myriad subtleties. Why should the world be over-wise, in counting all our tears and sighs? Nay, let them only see us, while we wear the mask. We smile, but O great Christ our cries to thee from tortured souls arise. We sing But oh the clay is vile beneath our feet, and long the mile; but let the world dream otherwise, we wear the mask. - We wear the mask - Paul Lawrence Dunbar
> 
> Thou reck'nest seven Heavens; I but one: and thou art it, Beloved! Voice and hand, and eye and mouth, are but the angel band who minister around that highest throne - Thy godlike heart. And there I reign supreme, and choose, at will, the angel who I deem will sing the sweetest, words I love to hear - That short, sweet song, whose echo clear will last throughout eternity: 'I love thee How I love thee!' - Suleima To Her Lover - From the Turkish
> 
> She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that 's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes, thus mellow'd to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies. - She Walks In Beauty - George Gordon Byron
> 
> Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice. - Fire and Ice - Robert Frost
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> bèn dàn (fool/idiot)
> 
> Bà ba (pops/daddy)
> 
> Zhàng fu (husband)
> 
> gǒu niáng yǎng de (son of a bitch)
> 
> jī ba (dick/penis)
> 
> nǚ ren (wife)
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)


	21. How Could you Expect something As Lunatic As This To Succeed?

Riddick nodded as Mei-Ling finished putting the pistol together. "Good job," He praised. "Eventually you'll get like River an' Jayne an' me, heard tell Mal an' Zoe can do it too, take a weapon apart and put it back together with eyes shut."

Mei-Ling blinked, "I can't see why you'd want to." She offered as she began to take the gun apart again.

"Case you're in the dark an' can't see, its a handy skill to have." Trip offered as he completed his. "Da says lotsa soldiers can do it."

"He ain't wrong," Riddick nodded. They'd been in the black a week or so, and everyone had been friendly and accommodating of the need for Mei-Ling's lessons. The only passenger that still rubbed him the wrong way was the teacher Lindey. River had read the woman and drawn her into conversation, even searched the cortex for information but nothing was popping up so he was trying to set it aside.

"Were you a soldier?" Trip asked curiously as he began to take his gun apart, his hands working automatically while his eyes remained glued to Riddick's hands which were calmly sharpening and conditioning the kitchen knives.

"I was...more of an independent Independent," Riddick smirked. "People I was working for tried to set me against one side. That just put my back up so I fought on the other, but I never enlisted."

"Ma said you would only have been fourteen or so when the war started," Trip remarked. "Ain't that too young to join up? Or be workin' really?"

"Same age as Mei-Ling," Riddick agreed. "I was raised in foundlin' homes Trip, didn't have anyone to look out for my interests so I started work young. By the time I was sixteen I could hold a job and get in enough trouble all my own. Didn't really need an army to help with that."

"Bad habits?" Mei-Ling asked with a mischievous gleam in her bright brown eyes.

"You could say," Riddick nodded looking over at Trip. "Our Captain fought for the Browncoats, so did his first mate. It was a war, so one way or another everyone fought a battle or two, even if it was just in their own street to keep what was their own. War has a way of dividin' up the 'Verse no matter how many folks say they aren't taking sides."

"Did you believe in the war?" Trip seemed to be trying to figure something out. "I mean, if you didn't fight, did you think the Browncoats were wrong? Or did you just not want to fight?"

"Didn't have anything to do with thinking the Independents were wrong," Riddick shook his head. "Far's I can tell they had the right idea, just wanted the freedom to live their lives as they saw fit, long's it didn't hurt anyone else." He set down the knives and whetstone in favor of taking his own gun apart. "Joinin' a side would have meant I really believed, at least that's what I thought at the time. And I didn't believe in much of anything except stayin' alive. Grow up with nothin' and no one, the only thing that really matters is staying alive for as long as possible. Joining up to get shot at isn't the best way to live a long and healthy life."

"So you just didn't want to fight?" Trip frowned.

"Look kid, I ain't a pacifist like your uncle Ron," Riddick sighed. "If someone comes at me, I come back at him harder and meaner and I keep 'im from trying whatever it was again. Never backed down from a fight, but I don't start 'em either. I finish 'em." He looked at his daughter who had picked up the whetstone and a knife avoiding the conversation. "When the war broke out I was your age. I didn't want to go fight and die for some rock I'd never set foot on until they sent me there to die. I didn't have a home or a family or anything worth laying down my life for."

"What if a war started today?" The boy pressed, "After the Miranda wave it looked like another would start. What if there was a war now?"

"It would depend on what both sides stood for," Riddick shrugged. "All it would take to get me on one side would be for the other one to try and hurt my family. Even then, I might not bother to enlist. I'd just take out the head of the snake and let the rest fall apart."

"Cain't figure you out," Trip admitted. "You ain't like Ron. An' you ain't like my parents. You ain't like anyone I know."

"You know a lot a people kid?" He was amused in spite of the odd questions. "Mei-Ling what'd you think?"

"Think whatever you decide to do you'll be doin' what you think's right by your own code, not something ar-bit-rarily set down by someone else." His daughter didn't look up from her work. "Think its stupid to fight if you don't know why or you aren't sure. Stupid to fight because you're mad."

"You callin' my parents stupid?" Trip demanded.

"Didn't say that," Mei-Ling speared him with a cool glance she could only have picked up from River. "Don't know why your folks fought. Just know my parents. An' where Rick goes River goes. Works the other way around too."

"Yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head sweetheart," Riddick smiled. "Lets put alla this away and we'll get set up for literature. River'll be up from her nap soon."

8888

River felt the way Kaylee did for once, bubbly with happiness. Aberdeen was in sight and Serenity was already docked. Haphazard had even been cleared to dock only one berth down from their home ship. Finally the end was in sight. Riddick chuckled as she did a pirouette in the limited space of their room and caught her up in his arms to kiss. “Know just how you feel Dancer,” he told her after his lips left hers. “Ain’t ever had a home to go to before this…it’s a good feelin’.”

“Hmm…” River nodded, her smile fading as she felt a someone pass their room.

“What’s wrong?” Riddick lowered his voice. “You hearing somethin’?”

“It’s odd,” River shook her head. “As if several points are being debated, and a decision is not yet made. It feels as if it concerns us, but…” She sighed, “Nothing I can point to.”

He nodded his understanding. River could read people but as she’d explained once, very few of them had minds like his, elegant and layered. Most had a jumble of thoughts, a regular stew of their own concerns and problems and dreams. It could be confusing and if someone had a particularly disordered mind she might not catch a potential problem amidst all the other mess. Decisions made and plans being formed were easier to read because a person tended to concentrate on them. At the Academy it had been relatively easy to read the staff simply because they were always thinking of their subjects, their intentions and hopes for the program. But people like Richter and Collins they were harder for River to track and read since all of their thoughts weren’t concentrated on River and Riddick. It took time and concentration, neither of which River had in abundance at the moment.

“We’ll see how it all shakes out,” Riddick finally said. “Least we know to keep our guard up. Until someone makes a choice, ain’t much for you to read.”

“No,” River shook her head and finished packing. “Still don’t care for it.”

“Ain’t much we can do about it,” Riddick reminded her. “Don’t even know who it is.” He personally had a few suspicions but disliking someone didn’t mean they were after him.

“But we both suspect,” River said flatly.

“Yeah,” He agreed as he closed the travel case and slung the other one over his shoulder. “Got our guard up, ain’t anythin’ more we can do right now.”

“Husband is right,” She sighed and wound her hair up into a chignon. Neither of them had put on what they both called ‘the core clothes’ since their second day aboard ship. Now River felt the closest to being herself since she’d been on board the CanTankerous, cargo pants, gun and knives, muscle tee and a fatigue jacket over all of it. Riddick had dressed in a similar manner and warned Mei-Ling to wear what he called ‘work clothes’ for the landing. “Maybe Jayne will get to shoot someone, he’ll like that.”

Riddick laughed, “Rather have Mal do the shootin’, your _ge ge_ gets started, sometimes sounds like he don’ wanna stop.”

“True.” River grinned as she picked up her cortex satchel. “I think we have everything.”

“Let’s get it all down to the bay,” Riddick returned her grin as he slid the door open and cursed. “ _Chòu mǎniào_.” Lindey was there holding a gun.

“We are surely cursed,” River agreed from behind him.

“We’re all getting off the boat and then you, Mr. Riddick, will be coming along with me,” Lindey said with a cool smile. “I’m sure you don’t want your wife or daughter to get hurt, so lets all move nice and slowly, no funny stuff.”

“And here I was ready to break into my vaudeville act,” Riddick deadpanned. “I’m loaded down with luggage, movin’ fast ain’t ‘xactly an option at the moment.”

“Exactly why I waited,” The supposed teacher nodded. “It isn’t a long trip, and we’re nearly dirtside so this’ll be done quick and easy.”

“How did you find him,” River asked as she followed her husband out the door and down the stairs, conscious of the gun at her back.

“When Richter and Collins didn’t wave me when OddEasy landed I knew something had gone wrong.” Lindey shrugged as they entered the cargo hold. “It wasn’t hard to follow you from one ship to the other.”

Riddick was relieved to see only Trip in the hold as they entered, everyone was apparently else still packing their belongings. “Trip, you go on up to the bridge,” He told the boy. “An’ let Mei-Ling know to stay in her room until River comes to get her.”

“All right,” Trip’s eyes flicked over the large man burdened with suitcases, River’s blank expression and the hard gaze of the teacher and raced up the stairs. His feet disappeared from sight and the ship shuddered and hit dirt.

“Folks we have arrived on Aberdeen, we’ll see about unloading cargo in a few minutes, meantime, make sure you got all your things as you leave,” Bronwyn’s voice spoke over the com system and the airlock doors hissed open letting Aberdeen’s fresh cool air in.

“Put down the cases Riddick, and let’s take a nice walk,” Lindey instructed. “Mrs. Riddick you just stay right where you are, or your man’ll get a bullet in the back.”

River nodded slowly and watched as her husband carefully set down each case, his movements slow and easy so as not to spook the woman holding a gun on him before he began walking towards the airlock ramp. And then everything went to hell.

Mal’s voice called a greeting with Jayne speaking at the same time. Riddick halted, tension lining his body as Lindey’s gun made an ominous clicking noise. Jayne cursed and grabbed for his gun, Mal doing the same, Riddick twisted and turned towards Lindey and there was the deafening sound of four guns firing near simultaneously.

River holstered her weapon and ran forward kicking Lindey’s gun out of her hand as she passed the woman. “Richard,” She skidded to a halt and almost crashed to her knees at Riddick’s side. He was bleeding, his side was oozing red. “Mal, get Simon!”

“Better bring Rick to him,” Jayne shook his head and gently nudged her out of the way. “Gorram he’s a heavy bastard,” the big gun hand cursed as he began to pull Riddick up.

“I ain’t dead yet,” Riddick growled. “Just help me walk.”

River nearly sobbed in relief at the sound of his voice and watched as Jayne hauled her husband up and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Simon’ll fix you.” She insisted, pulling Riddick’s other arm over her shoulders.

“Got no doubt,” Riddick offered her a half grin. “He’s the best ain’t he.” His good humor was belied by the blood seeping through his shirt.

8888

River paced, her hands alternately rubbing her belly or checking her knives and gun. Trip had alerted his parents and they had kept Mei-Ling from racing down to the cargo bay and being caught in the crossfire. Zoe had taken one look at Riddick and then River’s terrified face and shouted in a way only an ex-soldier could, for Imam and Ciara. Now Ciara was assisting Simon with surgery, Imam and Zoe had gone to get Mei-Ling and bring her back to Serenity. Kaylee was sitting on the couch worrying with Inara while Mal and Jayne were dealing with Lindey’s body. “River?” Mei-Ling’s voice jerked the worried woman out of her thoughts and she opened her arms to her daughter. “What happened? Trip said, Lindey, that she, and now she’s dead an’ there’s blood…”

River was painfully aware of the Kirby’s and Ron Auckland standing behind Zoe and Imam in the doorway, their minds filled with worry, anger and not a little suspicion that their passengers had brought trouble down on them. “The people who tried to take you and I had ground support,” She began to explain. “That was Lindey. When she didn’t hear from them after OddEasy landed she followed us. Decided she’d take Rick.”

“Glad she’s dead then,” Mei-Ling muttered. “Will he be all right?” She looked up at her diminutive parent, her usually bright eyes dark with fear.

“He’s been hurt worse,” River tried to smile. “But it still scares me.”

“Me too,” Mei-Ling shivered. “Trip an’ me and Mr. an’ Mrs. Kirby brought the bags over,” The girl’s practical nature asserted itself. “Want me to tell the big man where the cargo should go when he’s done with…uh, Lindey?”

“You sure?” River looked down at her daughter.

“Feel better keepin’ busy,” The blonde teen explained. “Cain’t do anythin’ but worry an’ wait, an’ iffen we get everything loaded, well… _Bà ba_ might be happier if we’re all ready to fly.”

“Sound thinking,” River praised kissing the girl’s forehead and realizing that soon Mei-Ling would be taller than she was. “Jayne is the one with the goatee. Tell him which crates are ours, and double check your bunk . Don’t want to leave Sean’s gift behind.”

“First thing I packed,” Mei-Ling half-smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Kaylee offered, “You shouldn’t be wanderin’ alone on the docks.”

“Neither should you,” Imam reminded the pregnant woman. Kaylee was two months further along than River and looked it. “I will accompany you.” He looked at Zoe for a moment as if to be certain she no longer wished him to remain and smiled serenely before following the two younger girls out the door.

“What’s all this about Lindey now?” Silas Kirby asked, “I’m guessin’ there’s a good reason she’s dead in my hold.”

“Tried to take Richard,” River’s voice was cold and flat. “People who try to hurt my family end up dead.”

Silas appeared a bit taken aback by that but Zoe nodded firmly, “Happens too often on this boat,” She added wrapping her arm around River’s shoulders. “By the way _yǎng nǚ_ , welcome home.” She kissed River’s forehead affectionately.

“Lots of adoptin’ in this family,” Ron observed calmly. “I’ll go help everyone unload their things,” He told his sister and brother in law.

Simon came out of the infirmary with a slight smile on his face. “ _Mèi mei_ your husband will be fine. I’d like to observe him overnight, so we’ll make up a bed on the couch out here for you and my new niece.” He looked around at the Kirby’s and nodded thoughtfully. “Mal and Jayne back yet?”

“No, Imam went with Kaylee and Mei-Ling,” Zoe informed him. “Inara must have gone to mind the twins,” She noticed the companion had slipped away.

Ciara came out of the infirmary and smiled at River, “He’s a little out of it, but you can see him if you like. He seems worried.”

River was out from under Zoe’s arm so fast it was if the first mate had blinked and the girl was gone. The blue and white of the infirmary barely gave her pause as she hurried up to Riddick’s bed side. “Richard,” She touched his hand and was startled by the strength of his grip as his fingers wrapped around hers.

“River,” His eyes opened and he winced at the brightness. Wordlessly she reached up and turned the lamp overhead down to near darkness. Silver gleamed as Riddick opened his eyes and looked up at her. “Ya’ll right? She didn’t hurt ya? Twins all right?”

“We’re all fine,” River took his hand and placed it on her belly, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the lounge area as the Kirby’s caught a glimpse of Riddick’s silver gaze. “I promise, you protected us.”

“Wish I coulda gutted that _jiàn huò_ myself,” He grumbled. “Gotta tell Jayne and Mal thanks,” He muttered in a tired voice. “You gonna be all right with me in here? I don’t gotta stay.”

“Yes you do,” Ciara entered the room, unfazed by the darkness. “Simon said the bullet nicked your liver. He’s worried you’ll start bleeding again if you move too much.” She came to stand by his other side. “We ain’t just got you back to lose you Rick,” She told him quietly. “Don’t make us say goodbye to you before we gotta. Stay in bed for the day and a half Simon wants. River’s gonna be in the lounge on the couch.”

“Please,” River bent and kissed his lips, his cheeks, nose, forehead and chin. “Please Richard, stay still and prove to me that you wish to stay with me more than you want to prove you’re a badass. I’m begging you mate, don’t leave me alone.” Tears dripped onto his face at the thought of him dying.

“Don’t cry River,” Riddick wished he could move and take her in his arms. “I promise, I promise I’ll do what Simon tells me to. Even if he tells me to pat my head an’ rub my belly like that silly game. I ain’t gonna leave you alone Dancer. I promise I’ll stay in bed an’ heal.”

“Scared me Richard,” River struggled to control her tears. “All this time, all this way, just to have you shot when we’re almost home.” She shuddered and put her other hand on his shoulder where her mark was embedded in his flesh, “I’ve never been so afraid in my life, not even at the Academy before Simon broke me out, not even on planet.”

“Don’t gotta be scared anymore,” He whispered trying to soothe her. “I’ll be all right. I’m tough an’ I heal fast and Simon’s gonna take good care a me.” Riddick didn’t quite strain upward but his hand fisted in her shirt and tugged her downward to kiss her gently. “It’ll be all right, I swear River, I won’t leave you. Now take a deep breath so we don’t scare Mei-Ling. She’s been through enough I think.”

“Mate is right,” River took a deep breath and concentrated on becoming calm. “All right.” She fished his goggles out of her pocket and slipped them over his head. “I’ll turn on the lights.”

“You can have visitors,” Ciara blinked in the sudden brightness, keeping to herself the corresponding gleam of silver she’d seen in River’s eyes. “But only for a little bit and Simon’s gonna keep you doped so you don’t move by mistake.”

“Probably a good idea,” Riddick conceded. “Long’s River an’ Mei-Ling can come an’ go as they please, an’ you Ciara.” He added with a half smile. “That big man a yours treatin’ you right?”

“He’s doing good,” Ciara grinned happily. “But I’m sure you can whip him into better shape once you’re up and around.”

Riddick chuckled a bit and shook his head, “All right, laughin’ ain’t a good idea.” He announced, “So no more funny stuff.”

“I see Mei-Ling,” River announced. “I’ll let her know she can come in and see you.” She looked down at her big husband and smiled slightly bending to kiss his lips lingeringly. “Must get better soon or we’ll never get to test that soundproofing.”

“Damn,” Riddick groaned in dismay at the thought of medically enforced abstinence until he healed. “Maybe Simon can knock me out ‘til I’m healed up.”

The girls laughed as they left the room and then Mei-Ling was hurrying in to see him.

  
8888

Jayne and Mal had been a little bemused to find they had four tagalongs when they headed back to the ship, five if they counted the kid. “Albatross? You know these folks?” Mal called as he entered the cargo bay. “They’re powerful worried ‘bout you an’ Rick.” He was trundling a cart full of crates in front of him with Jayne similarly loaded down.

River looked up from her brother’s embrace to see Will, Allen, David and Jin following Jayne and Mal, Trip bringing up the rear. “Fellow passengers on Haphazard,” She explained. “David and Jin are newlywed, like Rick and I.” She smiled at the men. “I hope the unpleasantness hasn’t spoiled the journey?”

“Nah,” Will shrugged. “Allen an’ me we’re just headed out for our job and wanted to be sure ya’ll were all right before we left. Who’d a thought Lindey would turn out to be a merc.” Allen shook his head in disbelief before both of the surveyors shook River’s hand and wished her well. The two of them were gone in another few minutes.

“Knew Rick didn’t care much for the woman, but I thought it was just ‘cause she was kinda rude about Mei-Ling,” David looked around the bay once the other two men had left. “This is the ship you fly River?” He asked.

“This is Serenity,” River smiled proudly. “She’s home.”

“Always liked Firefly’s, they have good bones.” David nodded studying the ship with interested eyes. “Got a friend of a friend in these parts, told me he might have a job for me. Jin’s already got a post lined up, so its just me that needs to find work. You know anything about the shipyards here?”

Mal had overheard from where he was strapping down the cargo with Jayne. “They’re pretty straight here,” He told the shorter man. “Lotta stuff comes through Aberdeen on its way elsewhere.”

“I can run a crew of men,” David explained, “But if it means I have to corral a mob of thieves I don’t want to end up dead because I pissed off the wrong gang.”

“Nah,” Jayne shook his head, “Nothin’ like that. You got a few places where pieces of cargo disappears or gets ‘taxed’ but its always offa huge shipment from some huge corp like Blue Sun and the like. Running a cargo crew round these parts just means keepin’ fellas workin’ timely and steady.”

“That I can handle,” David smiled, pleased with the news. “Jin’s been worried I’d fall in with bad companions if I took a job at the yards.”

“Already fell in with bad folk, both of you, iffen you’re friends with River an’ Rick,” Mal laughed. “I’m Mal Reynolds, this is Jayne Cobb.” He introduced himself and gestured towards the lounge, “Rest of the crew’s around here somewhere,” He looked at River, “Got some work on Ezra I’m thinkin’, but if ya’ll need a ride ‘round Aberdeen happy to host ya since you an’ my Albatross are friends.”

"Wouldn't say no to that," Jin smiled and bowed slightly towards the captain. "You are very generous."

"Mostly just hopin' to keep lil Albatross distracted, Rick bein' hurt ain't the homecomin' we's all hopin' for," Mal admitted. "Means havin' a couple more honeymooners on board for a few days...well, ain't a high price to pay."

“Will Rick be all right?” Trip had been quiet as the men had spoken, his eyes on his parents standing on the stairs by the lounge.

"He's a tough sonovagun," Jayne heaved another crate atop the first one and shook his head. "An' River's given him a lot to live for." He reached for the luggage that had been dropped on deck and moved it over to the stairs near the lounge. "An' he heals pretty fast, ain't seen anyone recover from a tat quick as he an' River did."

"River has a tattoo?" Trip was goggled-eyed over that.

"Yep, right on her spine," Jayne chuckled. "Simon near had hisself a fit."

"Why'd she get a tattoo?" The boy wondered, "She's so pretty."

"She an' Rick both got 'em," The big gun hand shrugged. "She said it was needful. Drew up the designs herself." He grinned at Mal, "Now that Ciara's free we was gonna ask if River would draw us up something good. Wolves a Kerry maybe."

"River drew the tattoos she and Rick have?" David was awed, "I've seen that ink, the detail is exquisite. And whoever held the pen did a damn good job, there isn't a spot that seems out of place."

Jayne grinned, "Still got the pen an' ink, lemme know when an' we'll get ya'll set up." He trotted back down the ramp and came back with another crate.

"You did the inking?" Jin blinked, "That must have been...interesting," He glanced at David meaningfully.

Jayne, for once, both caught the subtext and understood it, "Nah, ain't like you're thinkin'. There's only one girl in the 'Verse for me an' her name ain't River. Not that my lil sis ain't all sortsa shiny. But we's partners an' that was all. She's Rick's woman. Ain't anyway I could compete with him even if I wanted ta."

"Captain Reynolds," Silas and Bronwyn had left the lounge and the dark haired man was regarding Mal with sober and narrowed eyes. "Were you aware of the danger those two could bring when you recommended them as passgengers to my wife?"

"Mr. Kirby, far's I know, River an' Rick ain't ever started a fight. They don't go lookin' for trouble." Mal folded his arms and stared the other man down. "Seems to me that if ya'll hadn't been greedy for some extra atop the good coin Rick paid you that the whole mess coulda been avoided. My kin was supposed to be your only passengers as I recall. Not that present company ain't a pleasure to have," He added looking at the married men standing nearby. Jin and David nodded politely back. "You took on more folk, got more than you bargained for. That's the danger comes along with passengers. I know that a little better'n most."

"Captain Daddy ended up with fugies on board through no fault of his own," River giggled as she practically danced down the stairs and threw herself into Mal's arms. "Gave her _Bà ba_ no greeting with all the turmoil." She kissed his cheek as he wrapped her up in his arms for a good long hug. "Very glad to be home with you."

"Fugitives?" Bronwyn repeated dryly and was echoed by her son in a much more awed tone.

"Through no fault of my own," Mal added swinging River to the ground. "Now as I understand it, River and Rick paid for their passage, and Mei-Ling even gave you the treat of home cooking. River even undertook to include your boy in Mei-Ling's lessons which I'll say is much to his benefit." He eyed Silas Kirby with a cool even gaze that brooked no foolishness. "Any trouble brought onto your boat was at your own behest," Mal wasn't going to play nice anymore. "An' I won't have anyone lookin' down on my family for doin' what's needful to survive."

River looked up at the Kirby's from her position at Mal's side, "More angry about blood on their deck than the blood spilled. Dirty mess in their nice clean safe house." She gave an annoyed sniff, "Not everybody is able to leave the fight when it becomes too dangerous." She offered David and Jin a smile, "Do you have your bags? I can make a room up for you next to where Mei-Ling will be sleeping."

"We actually had several crates, personal belongings mostly," Jin hesitated. "We should arrange for storage until we find a place in High Town."

"Bring 'em here," Jayne suggested as he strapped down the last of River and Riddick's cargo. "Ain't got any cargo until we leave Aberdeen an' thats a coupla days." He looked at Mal who had an irritated and pleased expression on his face. "What? You're offerin' 'em a ride, don't make sense ta leave their belongin's elsewheres."

"It pains me to say it but you're right Jayne," Mal shrugged. "Go on with Jin and David an' get their things." He looked at the couple. "It will fit in the hold right? Ain't got an elephant or horses or nothin'?"

David laughed, his rich voice echoing like music through the cargo bay. "No Captain, nothing large at all. Several crates with furnishings and things we couldn't stand to leave."

"Well lets get goin'," Jayne grinned and then turned to look at the Kirby's. "Less you gotta problem with me goin' back on your boat? Don' wanna dirty it up too much."

"We'll head back with you," Bronwyn said quietly looking from Mal to River her expression disquiet. "It was good to meet you Mrs. Furyan," She extended a hand to her son and began to walk out of the bay. Jayne grinned slightly and gestured for the newlyweds to follow him.

Silas regarded River for a moment, "I don't believe we ever spoke to you regarding when my wife and I...retired from active duty." His voice was speculative and tinged with cool anger.

"Didn't have to," River lifted her chin. "I don't need to explain myself to you. You aren't my family. You were paid to take us to Aberdeen. We were polite and generous even though you did not let us board when we first arrived though you were aware that I was pregnant and our daughter wounded. We have honored our arrangement. Please leave our home." Silas stalked silently past Mal and River outraged pride in every line of his body. River looked up at Mal and sighed, "Even coming home she brings trouble. I'm sorry."

"You don't gotta be sorry for anything," Mal frowned down at her. "I found those folks, thought they'd be a good fit, but sounds like they'd rather play it safe than right." He smoothed his hand over her hair, "Now why don't you introduce me to my new granddaughter?"

River smiled, her eyes still dark with worry but nodded, "Yes sir, Cap'n Tightpants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> Chòu mǎniào (stinking horse piss)
> 
> Bà ba (daddy)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
> Mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> jiàn huò (bitch/slut)


	22. All Right- Let's Go Into Battle

Riddick opened his eyes and sighed as Simon entered the infirmary. In the two days since he'd been shot Simon had woken him every time he'd entered the infirmary. Try as he might the doctor couldn't walk quietly. "Simon may's well just turn on the lights when ya walk in," He said quietly. "Only folks walk quietly enough to keep from wakin' me an' are on this boat are Zoe, Jayne an' River."

"How're you feeling this morning?" Simon hooked up the blood pressure monitor and ran a sensor over his brother in law's forehead. "No elevated temperature, though your blood pressure could be better." He pulled the sheet back and began to examine the wound.

"I'll feel better when I can sleep with River wrapped up with me," Riddick groused. "But I finally feel like when I lift my arms my side ain't gonna split open."

"Well it seems to be healing well," Simon murmured as he pulled the bandage back and inspected the wound. "If you'll stand up for me we'll get an idea of how your movement is effected." He wasn't prepared for Riddick to slide out of bed without any preparation sans clothing. "Just a second, I'll get you some shorts or...something," Simon shook his head and found a pair of hospital trous handing them to his brother in law.

"Doc, gimme a break," Riddick looked at the pants balled up in his hand. "Ain't like I got anything you ain't seen before an' they're gonna be uncomfortable as hell when I'm lyin' down. Just figure out whatcha need and I'll get back in bed."

Simon groaned and began to put Riddick through the exercises designed to show if there was any pain along with movement or any constraint due to damage. "Well you don't seem to be impaired in anyway." He poked the man above the gunshot wound. "How much pain?"

"Don't tickle, but it ain't anythin' I can't deal with." Riddick shrugged. "When can you spring me?"

"Nothing to stressful on that area," Simon cautioned. "But you're free to go." He looked at his brother in law. "Rick, when I say nothing stressful I mean nothing. If you want to do more than cuddle with my sister she'd better be on top. Missionary position isn't going to be comfortable for you and it might tear the stitches."

"That the only position won't work?" Riddick pulled the pants on.

"I can't think of anything else that puts undue stress on the torso," Simon sighed as Riddick's body was halfway covered. "Just...if something hurts, even a bit, don't do it all right?"

"Got it," Riddick nodded.

8888

Mei-Ling was curled up in one of the chairs outside of the infirmary when the doctor went in. River was sleeping on the couch, her face turned towards the room where Riddick had been for two days. She looked exhausted even in sleep, dark circles under her eyes. Riddick knew he looked just as bad, sleeping without her just wasn't possible unless he was drugged. Carefully he drew the quilt back and slid behind her on the couch, letting her body fall back against his before he pulled the quilt up over them both. Something relaxed inside him as he breathed in River's scent, felt her skin under his hands, and heard her heart beating in time with his.

Mei-Ling woke for a moment and looked around in confusion before she saw him. A huge smile curved her face before she went back to sleep.

8888

"Ya'll wave us iffen you ever need a lift," Mal shook Jin's hand. "Glad to have met you."

"It was a pleasure," David smiled and kissed River on the cheek and then daringly did the same with Riddick. Jin looked at him in shock and the shorter man grinned. "Oh you know you wanted to," He teased.

Jin chuckled and shook his head. "I hope you'll let us write to you," He asked River. "We'll want to hear all about your children and how everyone is doing."

"Be honored to correspond with David and Jin," River offered with a smile. "Be safe."

"Should be sayin' that to you," David returned. "Do your best anyway."

"Yeah, we'll try an' heed your advice," Riddick chuckled and watched as the two men walked down the ramp and off of Serenity. Their belongings had already been loaded onto a rented mule and David took the controls with a grin.

"Nice folks," Mal commented quietly as the men drove away. "Sorry to see 'em go." He turned and looked at River and Riddick. "But now that they're on their way, how's about we pick up the cargo we've got for Ezra and ya'll can fill us in on what happened whilst you were gone."

Riddick shook his head, "It is a long story Mal. Best get everyone in the galley. Me an' Mei-Ling'll start supper and we'll begin tellin' the tale." He looked at River, "Can Mei-Ling handle hearing everything do you think?"

"Wanted to shoot Lindey herself for hurting you," River replied. "We'll explain that we couldn't tell her everything while we traveled because others could overhear. Now that we're home, we wish to be honest with her."

Riddick nodded, "Know it sounds... soft, but I just don't want her to hate us."

"Sounds like a daddy to me," Mal smiled slightly. "You two go on up, I'll round up the rest of 'em."

8888

For Mei-Ling’s benefit they began by telling Serenity’s story, each of them taking it in turn, of how Simon and River had come to be aboard the Firefly. Then Zoe explained about the Hunter Gratzner, how she and River had been taken. River had begun giggling at that point and shook her head when everyone but Riddick looked at her as if she’d lost her mind again.

“Sorry, just thinking of how…clichéd all these kidnappings are,” She shook her head. “An adventurous life doesn’t always mean an original one.” The smiles around the table were alternately amused or indulgent, and Riddick continued the tale of how he and sensed River stuck in cryo as he was, just as aware as he had been.

River took up the tale of the crash and subsequent deaths along with she and Riddick’s unorthodox courtship while Zoe and Imam and Ciara spoke of the particulars of the planet and how they’d all escaped. Through it all Mei-Ling listened with wide eyes as Simon talked of how his sister had decided to marry the escaped convict she’d met after only two weeks.

Jayne took up the tale then, and explained to Mei-Ling about Niska and the skyplex that River and Riddick had repossessed and how they’d created new lives for themselves. And how not long into those lives the past had reared its ugly head. And then Riddick began to speak, of how River had heard the Blue Hands, of the Academy and what they’d done to thwart the plans Blue Sun had made. He explained what he and River had done, linked their minds, perhaps permanently, in order to make certain he would always find her. Mei-Ling had looked incredulous at that and Riddick had smiled gently pleased she was taking it all so well thus far.

“Think of something you wouldn’t mind me sayin’ out loud,” He told her. “Just think it nice and tight and clear, a good complete thought, all right?” The burly murderer gave her a lopsided smile. “River’s gonna read you, and then she’ll tell me what you were thinking. I’ll say it out loud for you to hear.”

“All right,” Mei-Ling frowned for a moment and then nodded. “All right.”

River looked at her daughter with a tilt of her head and the tiny smile she wore spread to a grin as she repeated it mentally to her husband. Riddick burst out laughing and shook his head. “Damn _ān ān_ , sorry ‘bout that,” He looked at Simon, “Apparently you wasn’t the only one embarrassed when I got outa bed ‘thout clothes the other mornin’.”

“If you’d just put on the gorram pants,” Simon groaned in sympathy with the teen. “Don’t worry Mei-Ling, he reassured his new niece. “Mal has a no nudity rule on this boat. And your dad is subject to it just like the rest of us.”

Mei-Ling was blinking with surprise and a little awe as she looked at her adopted parents. “So that helped you find River?” She asked her voice still colored with amazement.

“It did,” Riddick nodded. “Came in right handy when I got brought into the Academy myself, but that’s a bit ahead of the story.” He continued from where he’d left off and looked at the rest of the table when he came to the part about his week alone in the Academy. “If ya’ll don’t mind, I’m going to gloss over the bits River an’ I don’t really like to recall. Lets just say there’s times they wanted results or answers or ‘parameters’ and torture was the only way they could get ‘em. Don’t think ya’ll want the particulars an’ I really don’t care to talk ‘bout it in front of Mei-Ling.”

Mal nodded his eyes a study in rage at the thought of what his family had gone through and there was a chorus of quiet agreement. Simon though regarded his sister and her husband thoughtfully, “If you could speak with me afterward, I’ll examine you with the intent of being certain there’s no permanent damage, or implantation that would enable them to find you again.”

Riddick looked and River and the two came to a silent agreement, nodding before River began to speak of what had happened in the Academy and afterwards when Riddick had been brought in as her partner. The two of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity but in reality wasn’t more than a half hour, as they explained what had happened to them, how River had gotten pregnant and how they’d escaped ultimately. The trip to Bernadette was glossed over as unimportant in favor of explaining how they’d traveled with Aces and Eights and Jack Leland’s trouble.

The tale of Jubal Early’s appearance and Maxx Williams subsequent ejection of the Furyan’s from his ship on Paquin led to how Mei-Ling had attempted to pickpocket Riddick while he was looking over the CanTankerous. Mal had chuckled a bit at that, “Sweetheart you an’ I need to talk. There’s an art to picking a pocket, your momma knows it, an’ I’ll wager Simon does too, we’ll have ourselves a few lessons and you can practice on your daddy. He an’ Jayne are the best when it comes to knowin’ when someone’s brushin’ on ‘em.”

Mei-Ling giggled, “Could come in handy.” She agreed mischievously.

Riddick rolled his eyes. “We ain’t on the boat a week an’ you’re tryin’ to corrupt my little girl.” He groused humorously.

“I’d say she’s been plenty corrupted by you,” Mal retorted with a grin.

Imam held up his hands in a call for peace and smiled gently at the slender teen. “I would greatly enjoy hearing the rest of Rick and River’s story,” He suggested.

“Well, after that,” Riddick explained about Franco. The crew of Serenity already knew about CanTankerous’ engine trouble and how they’d shipped out on the OddEasy. The story of the gladiatorial boat took some telling between Mr. Cooper, Sean O’Fallon, Walker and Jo-Jo, not to mention the kidnapping attempt, but finally River and Riddick were telling of their mostly uneventful trip aboard the Haphazard.

“An’ then Lindey shot me, and here we are.” Riddick finished. He looked at Mei-Ling who’d been listening closely plainly interested in what had gone on while she hadn’t been aware. “Now if ya’ll don’t mind, Mei-Ling’s been waiting a few days to really have a room to herself, like to get her set up proper. An’ alla them crates Jayne an’ Mal hauled in, they’re things we bought for our family and the ship, so ya’ll oughta go and figure out what’s what.” He scooped his wife out of her chair and kissed her hard on the mouth before setting her down and doing the same to Mei-Ling, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Mal watched as the little family left the galley and looked around the table, “Well, I guess they don’t wanna talk ‘bout it anymore.” He took a deep breath, “Let’s just let it all…collate for a while and do as Rick suggested. Seems they need some time as a family, and talkin’ this to death won’t help.”

“Plus we do have that cargo to pick up and if my estimates are correct, we will need much of the bay to carry it.” Imam consulted a databook and nodded. “Yes, and we have only a day to take possession of the goods or they will find a new transport.”

Zoe smiled, Imam had proven himself to be quite good at handling cargo and the particulars of transporting it. With him organizing their shipments, legal and otherwise, they’d actually been able to carry more and load and unload it more quickly. It usually meant moving the cargo around and more work for Jayne, but as Imam had no foibles about getting his hands dirty the gunhand hadn’t minded too much. Jayne seemed to enjoy having a shepherd on board again even if Imam and Book were very different men. Imam’s willingness to explain why he wanted something done was something Jayne truly appreciated. The big man wasn’t stupid by any means, but lack of vocabulary often left him in ignorance that he found frustrating.

“Well let’s get to it then folks,” Mal rose from the table.

8888

Riddick stood in the doorway of the room that once belonged to River, long before she’d become Jayne’s little sister and Mal’s pilot. Now both his girls were happily putting Mei-Ling’s clothing away, putting her databook in a place of pride on the dresser and remaking the bed. Mei-Ling sat down on the bed and looked at he and River thoughtfully. “Ya’ll were really takin’ a chance when you took me in weren’tcha?”

River smiled, “Not really,” She tapped her temple meaningfully. “What I don’t read, Richard can pick up through scent or sound. We knew you had a good heart.”

“But I still coulda messed up, just ‘cause I didn’t understand somethin’,” Mei-Ling shook her head. “Ron Auckland has a good heart but that don’t make him right when he thought Rick was too dangerous to be allowed ‘board Haphazard.”

“Might say that ‘tween River an’ me, we can get a good idea a character,” Riddick suggested. “Knew you were scared at first, knew you needed time. That’s part a why we didn’t tell you alla that until now.”

“Mighta been too much at first,” Mei-Ling admitted. “Now though, you an’ River, you’re…you’re my family.” She smiled, “And your family just lets me fold right in…kinda nice.”

“Won’t think so when you get chores or Mal hollers,” River grinned. “Simon’ll cluck like a hen and Kaylee’ll be so cheerful you’ll want to strangle her.”

“Zoe’ll do her impassive face that means she’s debatin’ what she wants to do and you want to hit her to get an idea a what she’s thinkin’,” Riddick added. “Imam is so damn serene I want to throttle him sometimes. And Inara…she’s…well you can’t seem to shock her, makes me wanna try now an’ then.”

“What about Ciara an’ Jayne?” Mei-Ling asked with a smile. “What do they do?”

“Jayne still acts like he’s a big dumb merc, which he ain’t, an’ that drives me nuts,” Riddick admitted.

“Ciara won’t speak up, won’t say her piece to anybody except Jayne,” River murmured. “She’s getting better but until that day, until she feels safe,” She rolled her eyes. “Always have to read her so I know what she wants.”

Mei-Ling grinned at them outright, “Sounds like family.” She looked around the room. “So where do we go next?”

“Ezra, and the skyplex,” River said promptly. “Mal and Imam arranged for cargo, should take up space in the bay. Drop the cargo on Ezra, hit the skyplex and get it set up a bit more. Work in progress,” She explained to the girl. “Then we should get a wave from Jack Leland.”

“Be fun to see Rawhide an’ Jack an’ Hwa Ling on our own turf, ‘thout Williams throwin’ his weight around.” Riddick’s smile was close to a smirk.

“I know where your bunk is,” Mei-Ling said thoughtfully, “An’ everyone else is on the same hall right?”

“Wish we could have you up there too,” River shook her head. “Maybe when Kaylee has her baby she and Simon will want to move down here and you can have Kaylee’s bunk.”

“I don’t mind,” Mei-Ling assured her. “Kaylee showed me how she set up a com link here so if I need you I can call. Plus Jayne said he put a lock on the door so’s I’d feel safe.”

“Jayne is a good _ge ge_ ,” River nodded.

“Well I’m going to go and help them get everything out of the crates,” Mei-Ling stood up purposefully. “Why don’t you two go and… be married.” She suggested with a teasing little smile. “Ain’t had much time for that lately, what with getting shot an’ all.”

Riddick chuckled, his smirk tilting wickedly, “See I told you she’s my relation.” He picked River up with a growl making his wife nearly shriek with laughter and began to carry her off.

Mal looked up from the shirt he was examining at the sound and smiled widely, “Now that is a sound I’m right glad to hear again.”

8888

Riddick slid down the ladder to his and River’s bunk and pressed his wife to the wall, his hands moving as quickly as they could to pull off her clothing. River was just as frantic, her hands tearing at his shirt and pants, sliding under fabric to feel his skin, careful of his bandage even in her need. He groaned and slammed his mouth down onto her lips, devouring her, his tongue thrusting inside and greedily forcing her to match him or be swept away under the power of his need.

River moaned and pushed against his body, forcing him back half an inch so she could pull his shirt off. His chest and shoulders exposed to her gaze she fastened her mouth to his neck, biting down hard over the fading mark she’d left him their first night aboard Haphazard. It was healing without a scar despite their best efforts. Her mouth worried at the half healed flesh until she tasted his blood, her body flooding for him at the taste and feel of his skin in her mouth.

Riddick groaned as he felt River’s teeth on his neck, renewing her mark on him and pulled harder at her clothing. Fabric ripped, and her soft skin was exposed, her bra pushing her breasts up for is gaze and he shuddered, rubbing his hips over hers in a frustrating facsimile of the motion they both wanted. “ _Wǒde mā_ River, gotta…” He felt her teeth release his skin and drift down to his chest, licking and biting at him erotically.

“Part, take off boots and clothes, bed,” River proposed breathlessly. “Hurry.”

“ _Jiàn guǐ!_ ” Riddick swore and tore her pants open, using his knife to part the seams and expose her lower body to him. He could smell her need, honey and blood, apples and silk and he couldn’t wait anymore. His own clothing he paid even less mind and ripped the front of his cargos open, tearing his shorts in his haste. In another moment he had her thighs parted. A quick look in her eyes promised him that she was ready, needed further torment no more than him, and he let himself surge home.

River moaned and felt it turn into a scream as Riddick pushed upward and filled her completely in one long thrust, throwing her body into convulsions of pleasure. “Riddick,” She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him slide deeper inside her, his hips working madly, pounding into hers through her orgasm.

She was so hot, tight and fluttering, throbbing around him, it was all he could do to hold off his fall for a few minutes. Then she cried out his name, the murderer’s name, and he shuddered against her, unable to stop himself from plundering his tiny mate, filling her again and again, as hard and fast as he could move. He was going to fall soon, he knew it, but she was trembling again, moaning and crying out his name, every name she’d ever called him, her voice filling his ears with her need and he couldn’t take it anymore.

River felt Riddick gathering himself, his body ready to mark hers deep inside and twisted her upper body, pushing her shoulder near his mouth as his body neared the precipice. It was so hard to think, to do anything but feel him inside her, pushing her to fall after fall with his body. “Richard Riddick,” She demanded, “Fall for me, mark me,” Her words turned into a scream as he obeyed mindlessly, his body abruptly slamming hard into hers, seed erupting into her womb while his shout of triumph and need was muffled by her flesh, her blood on his tongue as he bit down mindlessly, the animal knowing what they needed even if the man would argue.

Riddick came back to himself a little bit later, his lungs working like a bellows, his body still sheathed in her. “Gorram Dancer, did I hurt you?” He groaned slightly as he straightened up and felt his wound throb in protest. He licked the bloody mark on her shoulder affectionately and kissed it. “S’pose you’re gonna wanna keep this one.” He knew the answer even before he said it.

“Yes, just as you want mine on your throat,” River kissed the mark she’d left, pleased with the positioning, just above his jugular. She shifted and frowned, “Richard, is your wound bleeding?”

“Hmm…” Riddick stood up and made sure she wouldn’t fall before he turned and set her down on the bed before he looked at the bandage. “Little blood, nothing to worry on,” He shrugged. “Don’t feel it really.”

“Richard,” River scolded him with a shake of her head. “Put the salve on your mark and I’ll put it on mine. Then we’ll go patch you up.”

“Simon’s just gonna tell me we ain’t allowed to have each other then,” Riddick shook his head and cautiously peeled the bandage back. “Its not much, just a little bit of seeping around the stitches. You take a look an’ tell me if you really think I should see Simon.” He sat and showed her beneath the bandage. “You can patch me up an’ that way we won’t have to stop until I’m healed,” the big man persuaded.

River tilted her head and looked at him, “What did Simon tell you, specifically?”

“He said missionary would be too much strain, but he couldn’t think of anything else that would be a problem, just that if it hurt to stop doing it.” Riddick repeated promptly. “River, it didn’t hurt, it don’t hurt now.”

She sighed and began to tug off her boots, “I’ll fix you up this time, but if it happens again we’re going back to Simon.” She told him sternly.

Riddick chuckled as he began to pull off his wrecked clothing. “That’s fine Dancer,” He grabbed the jar of salve that would let him keep her mark and smeared it over the bite on his neck. “Just put you on top a me and watch you ride,” He felt his body quicken again at the thought as he handed her the salve.

“That actually sounds…” River shivered a little bit his voice and words working her flesh faster than another man’s kiss might have. She tore off the ruined pants and threw her bra across the chair. “Want you again mate.” She declared, pushing him on his back on the bed.

He chuckled and backed up, giving her plenty of room to climb on top of him. “Good, because this time I wanna take my time with you, test out this soundproofin’ by makin’ you scream as loud as I can.”

River straddled him and lay down to press her body to his, her lips finding his mouth. “My mate knows how to make me scream like no one else in the ‘Verse,” She declared.

“Nobody else in the ‘Verse is gonna get the chance to try,” He growled into her mouth. “My woman.”

“My mate. My man. My Riddick,” River agreed kissing him greedily. “Now prove it Furyan.”

Riddick chuckled. His last thought for the next few hours was how much he was going to enjoy proving it to her over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> ān ān (honey)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> Wǒde mā (my mother/oh my god)
> 
> Jiàn guǐ! (To hell with it!)


	23. Epilogue: And Were They Only Lions?

“Gorram it Williams, I ain’t got the time for your _shǐ niào_ right now,” Riddick snarled into the cortex as he brought Serenity into dock at the skyplex for the fourth time in nine months. “You gotta problem with me you find me and we’ll deal with it.”

“The hell you don’t got time now,” Williams snarled right back. “You’re supposed to be delivering that cargo to Whitefall. Now you’re tellin’ me you’re back at the skyplex. What’s so damn important that you can’t keep your word?”

“River’s gone into labor,” Riddick snarled back. “Mal’s appendix burst so he can’t fly. River obviously can’t fly. And damned if I’m going to worry about your stupid dolls when my wife’s gotta have surgery to deliver. I’m goin’ to stay with her an’ when she’s had the twins and all three of ‘em are healthy then I’ll think about your gorram cargo!”

“Oh,” Maxx Williams was a lot of things but stupid enough to argue with a man whose wife was in labor was not one of them. “All right. Wave me when she’s better and you can fly and I’ll let the buyer know we’re delayed due to quality control issues.” Williams still wasn't entirely comfortable dealing with the man he knew was an escaped convict but since the Furyan's had cleared up Jack Leland's flags and legal troubles he had found himself doing business with Malcolm Reynolds more often.

“Yeah whatever,” Riddick signed off the cortex, checked the docking seals and shut down the bridge to run down to the infirmary. River was prostrate on the exam table, breathing heavily, Mei-Ling giving her sips of water now and then. Mal had removed himself from the infirmary and was laying on the couch, limp and sweaty with the effort it had taken to move even with Imam and Jayne’s help. Riddick barely spared his captain a glance as he strode past towards the infirmary. “Doc,” He greeted Simon. “How’re you doin’ Dancer?” He forced a smile to his lips as he greeted his wife.

“Your son and daughter are arguing over who will be the eldest,” River smiled at him. “Tried to explain that Simon will deliver whoever is ready first but they continue to quarrel over it.”

Riddick chuckled and took her hand, “How’s the pain?” He kissed her forehead and took the cloth Ciara offered to wipe down River’s neck and face.

“Meditation and other tricks Richard has taught her are very helpful,” River nodded. “Simon has promised to only administer local anesthetics.”

“I know whatever I inject her with will just burn out too quickly anyway, and anything that would actually help would penetrate the uterine wall and hurt the twins.” Simon nodded at his brother in law. “River’s doing better than Kaylee was at this point, though if you tell my wife I said that I’ll deny it completely.”

Riddick chuckled in spite of his worry, “I ain’t that stupid doc.” He watched as Simon and Ciara began to prepare River for the surgery she’d need. Two months ago Simon had explained that while it was possible for River to give birth naturally, it wasn’t something he was willing to risk with twins. River was very slender and the strain of birthing one baby might have been something she could handle, he was worried that giving birth a second time would be too much for her. Surgically birthing the twins was common if the mother was small as River, especially if the pregnancy was a multiple birth. Carrying the twins hadn’t been too difficult for the Reader, had agreed with Simon that a natural birth might be too much for River’s slender body, strong as she was.

"Mei-Ling," He turned and looked at his daughter. "I love you baby girl, but you'd better go sit with Inara and Zoe now. This ain't something I want you to see. Hell, I ain't sure I want to see it really." He kissed the teens forehead and sent her out of the infirmary.

River laughed and shook her head at him her teasing smile lightening her face, "Richard would not leave even if it were required of him that he deliver the twins himself."

“River, I want to make sure you understand what I’m going to do,” Simon began to explain until River huffed in frustration.

“Simon, I’m a genius, I’m capable of realizing that I have a body made for dance. I’m a weapon and a wife and I’m fine with that. I also realize that giving birth to twins isn’t something that is entirely safe for me." She paused to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You’re going to help me give birth via Caesarian section. Its going to be uncomfortable. And I won’t be able to have sex with my husband for at least eight weeks.” River rolled her eyes, “Trust me, I’m well aware of the risks. But we don’t have much choice. Now will you just get on with it before I tell Richard to just slice me open and pull them out because you’re dawdling and labor pains are not a fun sensation no matter how much meditation I do.”

Riddick chuckled and kissed her forehead again, “Channel it towards me mate,” He suggested. “I’ll help you deal with it.”

“You’ll be sorry,” River sing-songed the words.

“Yeah probably, but I’d rather be sorry than have you bear all of it by your lonesome,” Riddick agreed and braced himself. The wave of pain that swept over him felt like it was twisting his balls in a vice and pulling his entrails through his nose. “Gorram mate, you’ve been dealing with all that? You share this with me or I swear…” He gasped and took a deep breath as another wave hit him.

“You swear what?” River asked as she gasped through another contraction.

“Minute you’re better I’ll put you over my knee.” He uttered the empty threat without hesitation. He and River had figured out months ago that she could share the pain she felt with him, as if he were a powersink for sensation. It meant he felt everything she did physically but in this situation it made labor and the pain of surgery bearable without a general anesthetic. It worked for other sensations as well, but with the amount of meditation required they'd lost control before they could manage to share more than surface pleasures. After several attempts they'd laughingly agreed to just overwhelm each other with pleasure the conventional way.

“Tease,” River nearly laughed and then groaned as another contraction hit her.

“Simon she’s dilated,” Ciara told the surgeon. “If you’re going to do it, it has to be now. Otherwise one of the twins will start to move down the birth canal.”

“All right,” Simon uttered a brief and fervent prayer to Hippocrates and began to draw his scalpel over his sisters bulging belly. Riddick forced himself to look away before he did something to River’s brother. It was wrong for anyone to be cutting on his wife, the animal was nearly howling with rage at the thought of River bleeding. River shared another wave of pain with him and he bit back a groan. Painful as it was he’d rather bear it than let River go through this alone as other women did. He’d kill someone before she was done with labor if she hadn’t found a way to share the pain of it with him. This the animal could understand, this he could do, he could take pain for her since somehow he was utterly useless in every other way at the moment.

He was aware of Simon’s low calm voice, Ciara answering her voice not as calm but somehow reassuring still as she continued with her work. Zoe’s voice and Imam’s, close and then receding, Jayne poking his head in and yanking it back out just as quickly. Mal’s voice raised to reprimand his big gun hand. Kaylee’s sweet chirping and the burbling of her son at her breast. Mal again squawking, the scent of breast milk, Kaylee absently hushing her captain. River, staring into his eyes, pain again, different, emptiness, their hearts finally beating in time as their breathing synced. A baby cried, squalling at the cold bright world, indignant at the lack of warmth and harsh dry air.

Simon’s voice, less calm, hurried and near frantic, movement, Ciara’s voice harsh somehow, adrenaline rushing through Simon’s veins, his heartbeat pounding. River’s voice, soft, whispering to him in his mind. ‘Richard, you must let go of me and speak to your daughter,’ River’s mental voice was quiet but insistent. ‘Call her.’

Riddick looked away from River’s eyes, had to tear his vision away from her to see Simon cradling a tiny form in his hands, his fingers removing the tissue that blocked the nose and throat, smacking the baby’s bottom to startle her into taking a breath. Riddick fought for air, fought to speak and took a deep breath, “Give her to me,” He held out his hand, larger than both of Simon’s together. “Simon, give me my daughter.”

Simon blinked and looked up at his brother in law, “I’ve got to get her lungs working,” He explained his voice quick and determined, his hands never stopped moving.

“Simon give me my daughter or I swear you'll die where you stand,” Riddick uttered the threat without thinking, he didn’t have time for delay, River wouldn’t have told him to do this if it wasn’t needed. Simon blinked in shock and gently set the baby into Riddick’s large warm hand, helping the big man cradle the little girl to his chest. “Breathe Sanguine,” Riddick snarled into the baby’s face. The little girl remained motionless. Riddick took a deep breath too aware of River’s frantic heartbeat and roared into the baby’s face, while pinching the bottom of her foot. “Sanguine! Breathe!”

Whether it was the pinch or the shouting or the combination of both, the baby shuddered and howled her fury at this mistreatment. Riddick breathed a sigh of relief and handed her over to Ciara to clean off. “All right Simon, sew my wife back together would ya?” Riddick didn’t bother to see if the man did as he was told, turning back to River and helping her breathe through the pain again. It was fading, the twisting agony that had gripped him and he hoped that meant her pain was fading as well. Pinching, twisting and a strange tearing sensation that he really didn’t want to dwell on or details about, and then Simon was sewing River back up, doing something that made her groan slightly and gave Riddick cramps that made him want to bend in two, but soon his mate was covered up and able to sit up a bit in bed.

“Here’s your firstborn,” Ciara handed River a very red and irritated little boy wrapped in a soft towel. “Older than his sister by three minutes.”

River looked up at her husband, “What shall you name him?” She smiled as the baby rubbed against her breast and opened her shirt, hissing in discomfort as he latched onto her breast and began to nurse immediately.

“Already shouted our daughter’s name at her,” Riddick tilted his head, “You should name him.”

River shook her head at him, “Tradition is that Furyan males must name their children, it means they accept the child as their own, regardless of who may have fathered them.” She shrugged, “Not that there is any doubt but it is the tradition of…our people and I would like to honor it.” She gave him an impish smile, “You already know the names we decided. Speak mate.”

“He’s Dirk,” Riddick said quietly. “Dirk Tigris Furyan.”

“And your daughter?” Ciara wrapped the little girl up and handed her to Riddick to hold while she waited her turn to eat. “What are you calling her?”

“Sanguine Felis Furyan,” Riddick answered with a smile for his daughter. “River says we’ll call her 'Guine.” He sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife and watched his son nurse. “Sound good wife?”

“Sounds good,” River looked at her brother. “When can I leave the infirmary?”

“I’ll get Mal into a passenger bunk and we can move you to the couch,” Simon smiled as he looked down at his niece and nephew and beckoned for Mei-Ling to come back into the infirmary. “I remember how excited I was when River was born,” he told his older niece, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “How are you doing?”

“Can I hold one?” Mei-Ling looked at her adopted daddy hopefully and was surprised when he immediately handed her the baby girl. “Ooohhh she’s sooo tiny,” The teen cooed. “Look at her fingers…little fists…just like her daddy,” She sent a teasing glance at Riddick.

The big man chuckled and kissed River’s forehead. “I’m gonna help Jayne get Mal moved, then we’ll get you set up on the couch, all right?”

“Shiny,” River smiled and watched as her husband began to hustle around, speaking with Mal as he and Jayne helped the man up. She knew he was telling Mal about William’s wave, the deadline, and how she and the twins were. Imam was already stripping the couch of the old linens and making it up with fresh, removing the back cushions so it was wide enough for Riddick to sleep with his wife. Zoe had brought the wide crib she’d used for the twins down to the lounge and Inara was making it up with the soft bedding they’d bought months ago.

Zoe’s bunk was a little crowded now with the youth bed in it, but she and Imam managed. Kaylee and Simon had moved into the passenger quarters and Mei-Ling had been given Kaylee’s bunk with the understanding that when the twins were born she might have to share once they were older. To River’s surprise the teenager had been excited by this news, and eager to get in her ‘big sister’ time with the twins.

Little Dirk ran out of milk and began to fuss, immediately wanting more. “Oh, its all right,” Ciara had a bottle ready and handed it to River. “Or would you rather feed him Mei-Ling, while River nurses Sanguine?”

“Oh can I?” Mei-Ling’s eyes lit up.

“You certainly can,” River declared, “Between you and Rick I think I’ll be made superfluous.”

“Doubt it,” Mei-Ling teased, “Daddy has other uses for you.” Her teasing came along with blushes but the ribald hilarity of Jayne, Riddick, Kaylee and Ciara had inured her to most embarrassment that came along with bedroom jokes.

River giggled and nodded, “But not for eight weeks. Going to run mad before he’s allowed to have his wife again.” She let her daughter hand her the baby girl and got little ‘Guine situated at her breast, noting how the baby was a little more polite than her brother about eating, thinking about it first before latching on.

Riddick smiled as he came back to the infirmary, “Soon’s their done eatin’ we can move alla ya out to the lounge.” He sat down and watched as his children ate greedily, studying the differences in the two of them. His son was a little bigger than his sister, slightly darker skin that he’d obviously inherited from his father, and a lot of silky black hair like a thatch on his head. His daughter was more slender, paler skinned like her mother, again with silky black hair somehow more ordered even newly born. “Damn Dancer, you make pretty babies.”

“She does at that,” Jayne grinned as he entered the infirmary. “Got Mal all settled, Imam an’ Zoe are with ‘em.” He told Riddick as he peered over Mei-Ling’s shoulder at the baby boy. “What’re ya callin’ ‘em now?” With a smile Riddick repeated the names and Jayne tilted his head. “Don’t get it.” He admitted. “I know they’s got some meanin’ but I ain’t catchin’ it.”

“Baby daughter is Sanguine Felis Furyan,” River stroked her daughters cheek. “Sanguine for bloody and hopeful. Felis for Cat. Dirk Tigris Furyan. Dirk for Dagger or Knife. Tigris for Tiger.”

“Tiger tiger burnin’ bright huh?” Jayne grinned, “Makes sense now.” He looked at Riddick, “Did good Rick.” He handed the man a cigar. “Not that you’ll smoke it or anythin’, but its tradition.”

Riddick grinned and shook his head, “Yeah, River an’ me ain’t doing too bad for a murderer and a witch right?”

“You mean a weapon and a convict,” Mei-Ling teased.

“Assassin and a freak?” Jayne chuckled.

“No,” River smiled. “Tiger and Albatross.”

“Dancer and Warrior.” Ciara said it with finality.

“Don’ matter what you call us,” Riddick drew Mei-Ling closer so he could wrap his arm around her. “Longs you call us family.”

"Can't rightly call you anything else," Zoe told him from the doorway. "It's what you are after all."

"Richard B. Riddick would never have thought that less than a year ago he would soon have a wife and three children, a family and friends all over the 'Verse." Imam chuckled as he came in to look at the new arrivals.

Ciara laughed as she leaned against Jayne, "Ain't anyone but River coulda predicted this."

"Don't gotta be a Reader to know when a man's gonna fall in love," Jayne shook his head. "Just gotta know the man's weaknesses." He shrugged as everyone looked at him. "What? Rick loves knives...an' River's the sharpest blade in the drawer."

"She is at that," Riddick chuckled kissing the top of River's head. "Did I say thank you yet?"

"For what are you thanking me?" River looked up at him curiously.

"For our family Dancer," Riddick smiled. "Iffen you hadn't heard me in the dark, found me, trusted me...I'd be alone in the 'Verse. But you did...an' now... I got a grown daughter, and the twins and you, the most beautiful deadliest woman in the 'Verse. Got family an' friends, people I can trust, know who an' what I am an' don't flinch. Can't put a price on that kinda gift."

"Price to pay is to always keep us," River looked up at him and reached one hand up to tug him down for a kiss. "We will always be yours."

"I'll hold you to that River," Riddick smiled and wondered if his face would crack from holding the grin on his lips. He hadn't ever felt this happy in his life, not even on his wedding day, he realized.

"We are complete," River murmured. "We are family. Furyan has found his mate. Weapon has found her Warrior. Dancer found her partner. Furyans bond forever."

"Yeah," Riddick agreed, his voice a quiet rumble in her ear. "Yeah we do."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it and it didn't get too mushy at the end. I don't want Riddick soft and squishy but I do think he'd find himself enjoying family and friends if only because it meant he could relax now and then. Life aboard Serenity would certainly keep him tough, after all with Mal's plans things never go smooth.
> 
> I may write a few one shots in this little AU to talk about Zoe and Imam and talk about Jack Leland, Rawhide and Hwa Ling but they're in the future. My big concern was to wrap up our favorite couple here. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Chinese Translations:
> 
> shǐ niào (shit and piss)


End file.
